A Escola do Zodíaco
by Chibi Hypnos
Summary: E se ao invés de irem para as 12 casas, os dourados fossem para a escola estudar? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON! REVELAÇÃO COMPLETA!
1. O início

**N/A**: Olá pessoal.

Gostaria de fazer uma breve apresentação dessa estória. Em primeiro lugar eu tentei imaginar os Cavaleiros de Ouro em uma escola comum, com alunos comuns, porém usando a personalidade de cada um. Como eu queria reuni-los em uma só série, desconsiderei a diferença de idade entre eles. A idéia principal seria passar como eles se portariam diante do último ano escolar, no último ano de adolescência. Aioros e Dohko estão presentes na fic.

Espero que gostem da leitura!

Agradecimentos especiais ao Radamanthys por me ajudar e apoiar com a personalidade dos "dourados" e ao Palmito por me ajudar na revisão.

**A Escola Do Zodíaco**

**Capítulo 1**

**O primeiro dia de aula**

Às sete horas da manhã a escola estava uma loucura. Crianças e adolescentes corriam de um lado para o outro para procurar seus nomes nas listas de presença para saberem em que classes haviam caído.

Mu chegou no pátio principal e olhava para aquela confusão atônito. Como acharia sua sala de aula com todas aquelas pessoas correndo e gritando? Olhava de um lado para o outro andando devagar até que sem querer trombou com o ser mais alto de todos que havia naquele caos.

-Er... Me desculpe.. Eu estava distraído..

-Não tem problema – disse o garotão em expressão séria. – É novo aqui?

-Sim... Você não?

-Sou também. Em que ano você está?

-No terceiro. E você?

-Também. Qual seu nome?

-Mu... – disse ele um pouco envergonhado – E o seu?

-Aldebaran. Será que estamos na mesma sala?

Mu olhava para todos os cantos e não conseguia achar nada que pudesse o guiar.

-Er.. Bem.. Acho que fica mais fácil você olhar... Você é bem mais alto que eu..

Aldebaran soltou uma risada abafada. Mu olhou desconfiado. Será que ele estaria debochando dele?

-Claro... Só um segundo...- E Aldebaran se misturou com toda aquela gente. Em poucos segundos estava de volta. – Olha, tem o terceiro A e o B. Nós dois estamos na sala A. Agora temos que procurar onde essa sala fica.

-Certo...

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores do prédio principal e não achavam a sala. Decidiram subir então, quando alguém vem correndo e dá de encontro novamente com Aldebaran.

-Realmente hoje não é meu dia.

-Sai da frente, ô brutamontes! Eu estou procurando minha sala.

-E nós também. E vê como você fala comigo. Nem te conheço e você já sai rasgando desaforo.

-Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser. Só porque é grande pensa que pode. E agora eu vou indo.

O garoto deu um salto enorme e saiu correndo de novo.

-Queria saber porque essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo.

-Ah... – Mu pensou bem antes de responder – Vai ver é porque a sua estatura é um pouco ameaçadora...

-Vamos então?

-Vamos...

E os dois subiram as escadas. Mu pensava em como Aldebaran deveria ser calmo. Talvez pudessem ser grandes amigos futuramente.

Acharam a sala. Ficava no segundo andar. Os dois ficaram maravilhados com a vista das janelas. Dava para ver o Pathernon com o céu azul como nunca haviam visto antes.

Mu tratou de escolher um lugar bem à frente, Aldebaran, por sua altura, preferiu se sentar ao fundo.

-De onde você veio, Aldebaran?

-Do Brasil. E você?

-Do Tibet.

-Do Tibet, Mu? E lá é legal?

-É bem tranqüilo. Mas é muito frio...

Os dois engataram numa conversa interessante até que para o desespero de Aldebaran, entra o garoto que havia trombado com ele nas escadas, gritando na sala:

-AQUI É O TERCEIRÃO Á! Lalálálá!

Os dois ficaram olhando para aquela demonstração de entusiasmo com cara de desaprovação.

-Parla bambi... Hey! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o garoto a Aldebaran.

-Essa é minha sala de aula.

-Ah! Hahaha quantos anos você repetiu?

-Nenhum, mas você já deve ter repetido uns três anos. E você, o que faz aqui? Achei que aqui só tivesse alunos de terceiro ano e não do maternal.

-Hahaha eu adoro piadas! Mas olha só, aqui também é minha sala! Vai ser um imenso prazer estudar aqui, com você! Aliás, quem é o cara das pintinhas vermelhinhas na testa? Combina com você sabia? Você é muito estranho.

-Mas como ele é folgado!

-Deixa ele, Aldebaran. Eu não ligo.

-Percebe-se que você não liga, branquelão. Se ligasse, não passaria por esse ridículo!

-Agora basta. Você chega aqui e começa a nos provocar gratuitamente!

-Uii! Vai me bater, grandão?

-Não liga Aldebaran... Seja superior. Aliás, ainda não fomos apresentados. Qual seu nome?

-Máscara da Morte! – disse ele com grande orgulho.

-Sua mãe realmente era uma pessoa sensata... – Aldebaran caiu na gargalhada. Mu ria disfarçadamente quando Máscara da Morte interrompeu.

-E qual é o seu nome, branquelão?

-Er... Mu.

-Hahahahaha! Mu! Sabia que "mu" fazem as vacas?

Enquanto Mascara da Morte rolava de rir da cara de Mu e de Aldebaran, outro colega entra na sala com um olhar desesperado, vestindo uns trajes listrados, que com certeza não era o uniforme escolar, fazendo o primeiro parar de rir.

-Aqui é o terceiro A?

-Sim.

-A aula já terminou? Estou muito atrasado!

Os três se entreolharam e Aldebaran tentou acalmar o futuro colega de classe:

-Não... A aula ainda nem começou. Fique calmo.

-Como assim a aula ainda nem começou? O meu relógio diz que são 9:10! Este colégio também difere nisso!

-Não – respondeu Mu – São 7:15. Ainda nos restam quinze minutos...

-Vocês estão tentando me enganar, não é mesmo?

-Mas é claro que não. Eu acabei de lhe dizer que são 7:15. Por favor, queira se acalmar...

-Mas... É que... Ah não... Ah não...

-Hehehehe – Começou a rir novamente Máscara da Morte – Hahahahaha! Isso que você está usando... É o uniforme alternativo da escola?

O garoto olhou para si mesmo e fritou de tão vermelho que ficou. Na pressa de estar atrasado, acabara de esquecer de trocar de roupa.

-MALDITO KANON! VOU MATÁ-LO!

-Hei! Se acalme! Quem é Kanon? – Mu o olhou apavorado.

O garoto saiu correndo sem ao menos responder a pergunta. Dois minutos depois, o mesmo garoto entrou na sala, com um ar totalmente diferente. Era confiante e sorridente. Um sorriso irônico.

-Bom dia, disse ele aos outros três.

Os três estavam ficando cada vez mais confusos. Olhavam pra ele fixamente.

- O que foi? Nunca viram um garoto! Já sei! Estão espantados com a minha beleza!

-Não cara... – dessa vez foi Aldebaran que tomou partido – Como foi que você fez isso?

-Isso o que, cara? Pirou de vez, foi?

Aldebaran começou a pensar: "mais um folgado eu não conseguir aturar..."

-Você acabou de sair daqui! Já trocou de roupa? Como?

-Ah não! Não me diga que eu perdi isso! DROGA!

Nessa hora, ninguém entendia absolutamente mais nada. O garoto começou a sentir os olhares dos outros três e resolveu se apresentar.

-Ah! Poxa vida, eu perdi a cena que eu tanto esperava ver! Eu sou Kanon. Aquele que vocês viram foi meu irmão gêmeo, o Saga.

-Pois então, Kanon – disse Mu calmamente – O seu irmão Saga, vai matá-lo.

-Hahahahahaha... Ele sempre diz isso... Ele tem um péssimo senso de humor!

-HAHAHA – Máscara da Morte ria adoidadamente – Curti! Você é um gênio! Vamos nos dar muito bem!

-Ah é? Mas me digam, quem são vocês? Eu já me apresentei e já de quebra, apresentei o bobão do meu irmão! O que estão esperando?

-Eu sou Al...

-Deixa que eu apresento todo mundo! Aquele brutamontes é o Aldebaran e o esquisitão com pintinhas gays na testa é a Vaca! Ops... Perdão... É Mu!

-Hahahahaha adorei a apresentação!

-Eu não sou vaca nenhuma. Eu mal te conheço pra deixar você me autodenominar dessa maneira. Eu sou Mu, muito prazer, Kanon.

-Prazer vaquinha! Quero dizer... Mu! Hahahahaha! To vendo que esse vai ser o melhor ano da minha vida. Me contem, de onde vocês vieram? Eu sou daqui mesmo, da Grécia.

Os quatro começaram a conversar, ou pelo menos tentar, porque as piadinhas infames de Máscara da Morte mudavam completamente o rumo das conversas, quando mais dois garotos entram na sala. Parecia que eles já estavam bem entrosados enquanto andavam. Um tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, e o outro era loiro de cabelos compridos.

-Bom dia! – disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos com entusiasmo.

-Bom dia. – disse o garoto loiro em tom mais sério.

-BOM DIA! – gritaram Kanon e Mascara da Morte em coro.

-Que recepção festiva. – comentou o garoto loiro.

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Antes de qualquer piadinha, Aldebaran se apressou:

-Eu sou Aldebaran, este é Mu, aqueles dois são Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

-Mas que nome... Mais estranho...- disse o garoto loiro. – Eu sou Shaka e este é Aioria.

-Prazer Shaka e Aioria – disse Mu sorridente.

-Prazer! – Disse Aioria estendendo a sua mão.

Mu pensava, que apesar da "dupla do barulho" talvez fosse interessante estudar naquela sala.

O resto da sala começou a chegar. Várias meninas, entre elas estava Marin, uma ruiva de olhos azuis, muito vistosa, que já estava interagindo com as outras garotas.

E o sinal tocou finalmente, para começarem as aulas no terceiro A. E é claro, sem a presença de Saga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fila no pátio principal realmente estava insuportável. Era um empurra-empurra de todos os cantos. No meio dessa confusão estava Miro, tentando ver onde estava seu nome no meio daquelas listas intermináveis. Quando finalmente encontrou a letra "M" foi empurrado com tudo para frente, de modo que deu bem com a sua testa no mural de vidro.

"Pah!" - O vidro se estraçalhou com tudo.

-QUEM FOI O RETARDADO QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO?

Nesse momento, todo mundo se calou. Ainda de costas, gritava:

-BANDO DE INÚTEIS! NÃO TEM PACIENCIA ALGUMA PARA ESPERAR! A LISTA NÃO VAI SAIR DO LUGAR!

Quando virou, um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis, olhava fixamente para a sua testa.

-Está sangrando! Você se cortou... Me desculpe, mas eu também fui empurrado e...

-NÃO QUERO SABER! FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISTO COMIGO!

-Calma, calma, por favor. Eu juro, eu não tive culpa!

Os murmúrios começaram novamente e Miro foi saindo da multidão junto com o garoto moreno.

-Quero que aceite minhas desculpas. Eu realmente fui empurrado. Qual o seu nome?

-Não sei se aceito suas desculpas! Todo mundo parece louco. Querem ver tudo na mesma hora. Meu nome é Miro. E o seu, qual é?

-Aioros. Você está bem? Vou te levar até a enfermaria, aí eles te fazem um curativo na testa e você poderá assistir à aula normalmente.

-Que curativo o que! Ta ficando besta, é? No primeiro dia de aula, eu, Miro, vou entrar com um esparadrapo no meio da testa? Quer me matar de vergonha?

-Claro que não! Não é essa minha intenção! É somente te ajudar por uma fatalidade.

-Eu vou ao banheiro e resolvo isso.

-Eu... Eu vou com você.

-Você realmente é doido. O que vai fazer junto comigo no banheiro? Endoidou de vez.

-Você bateu com a cabeça. Não vou ficar bem se acontecer algo com você. Estou preocupado.

-Mas que papo mais gay é esse cara! Se liga. E fique aí mesmo.

-Miro... Hei Miro! Miro!

Miro saiu andando furioso que nem notou que tinha esquecido a sua mochila ali no chão. Aioros olhava para a mochila sem saber o que fazer. Não queria deixar o garoto mais nervoso ainda do que já estava. Por outro lado, só sabia o nome dele.

-Ah, quer saber? Vou atrás dele. Ele que pense o que quiser sobre mim. Eu só quero ajudá-lo! – Disse para si mesmo.

Aioros saiu carregando as duas mochilas e chegou até o banheiro. Ficou esperando do lado de fora. Depois de uns cinco minutos, Miro saiu de lá de dentro com a sua franja toda molhada e metade de sua camiseta encharcada.

-Ah! Que ótimo! Tem alguém que precisava ver a cena do circo. Não falei pra você NÃO vir atrás de mim?

-Cara, você deixou a sua mochila no meio daquela bagunça. Não ia deixar ela lá. Trouxe ela pra você.

-Quanta demonstração de afeto. Obrigado. Agora pode ir.

-Er... Miro... Você sabe em que classe você está?

-E você acha que eu consegui ver enquanto estava com a cara colada no vidro daquele maldito painel?

-Acho que não.

-Então!

-Você quer que eu veja pra você?

-Aioros, não precisa. Eu vejo sozinho. O vidro não me cegou. Olha, eu já estou ótimo. Encharcado, mas ótimo. Pode ir. Bom dia pra você.

-Ok...

E Aioros saiu caminhado em direção ao prédio.

Miro voltou aos murais e aí sim conseguiu achar sua sala. Saiu em direção ao prédio principal quando alguém lhe deu uma cotovelada.

-Mas será o Benedito? Além de cortado, vou chegar todo roxo na sala de aula. Nunca pensei que o primeiro dia de aula fosse uma batalha aqui nesse colégio!

-Ah! Olá! – Disse um garoto com sorriso maroto, cabelos castanhos e pele morena – Eu estou meio apressado, não sei onde fica o terceiro B. Me desculpa por ter batido em você.

-Quantas pessoas terão de ser perdoadas por hoje? Acho que a escola toda. Tudo bem. Estou indo para lá. Vamos juntos.

-Seu nome...?

-Miro. E você?

-Dohko.

Os dois procuraram e acharam a sala. Ficava no segundo andar, da janela podia-se se ver toda a arquitetura grega nas montanhas. Era uma visão deslumbrante. Ao entrar na sala Miro não pode acreditar no que vê.

-Miro! Você é da minha sala!

-Vocês já se conhecem?

-Nos conhecemos na hora do incidente do mural...

-Ah...

-Oi Aioros.

-Quem é esse ao seu lado?

-Olá! Eu sou Dohko. Muito prazer.

-Muito prazer! Eu sou Aioros. Por que vocês não se sentam aqui ao meu lado?

-Obrigado Aioros. Eu prefiro sentar na primeira carteira.

Dohko começou a perceber o clima chato que Miro deixara e começou a por panos quentes na situação, mudando de assunto:

-Vocês são gregos mesmo?

-Sou.

-Sim, eu sou!

-Percebi.

-Como? – Perguntou Aioros.

-Vocês têm o mesmo sotaque. Eu vim da China.

Quando iam começar a bombardear Dohko com perguntas aparece um ser com cabelo bem escuro, olhos pequenos e bem escuros também chutando a porta da sala.

-Nossa, mas quem é esse ser extremamente educado? – Perguntou Miro ironicamente.

-Sabia que você vai ficar com uma cicatriz muito feia nessa sua testa enorme?

-Ei! Quem é você pra me dirigir a palavra desse jeito?

-Eu sou Shura. Saiba que sua aparência para um primeiro dia de aula está lamentável.

-Olá Shura, eu sou Dohko, tudo bom? Não acho que essa seja a melhor maneira de se apresentar a alguém.

-Eu não falei com você. Aliás, de que "cafundó" você saiu? Com esse jeito de falar tão esquisito.

-Eu vim da China.

-Claro, só podia ser da China.

-Oi Shura! Eu sou Aioros! Muito prazer!

-Olá. Você tem jeito de ser bem metido.

-Por que está dizendo isso?

-Porque eu não falei com você e você já está vindo pra cima de mim.

-Ah... É normal... – Diz Miro com cara de desdém.

-E eu também...

Uma nova discussão ia começar quando alguém bate na porta.

-ENTRA! – Grita Shura.

-Nossa... Er... Olá... Tudo bem com vocês? Eu gostaria de saber se esta sala é a do terceiro ano B? Estou procurando há horas essa sala e não a encontro e todos se recusam a me responder... É aqui?

Os quatro entreolharam-se assustados. Quem era aquele ser, vestido impecavelmente, com cabelos muitos bem penteados e falar tão correto?

-É aqui mesmo – Disse Dohko – Seja bem... Vindo...

-Oh! Muito obrigado mesmo. Eu realmente não entendo porque as pessoas me olham de um jeito tão estranho e se recusam a falar comigo. Vocês foram muito gentis comigo. Vou recompensá-los de alguma forma.

-Não, obrigado. – Disse Shura com expressão de pânico.

-Mas eu faço questão!

-Qual seu nome?

Todos aguardavam a resposta ansiosamente.

-Sou Afrodite. E vocês, caros rapazes?

Todos ficaram meio receosos em responder. Miro estava com vontade de sair correndo daquela sala. Shura estava imóvel e Aioros parecia ter visto um extraterrestre.

-Ahn... Deixa que eu os apresento. Aquele é Miro, este é Aioros, e aquele é Shura.

-E você?

-Ah! Nossa, eu me esqueci... Hehehe... Eu sou Dohko.

Afrodite estendeu a mão para Dohko que ficou sem reação. Porém, para não magoá-lo apertou a mão dele firmemente. Até estranhou a força na mão de Afrodite.

-Muito prazer. Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

Todos muito sem jeito, sorriram. Afrodite se sentou na terceira carteira, encostado na parede e sorriu também. Depois da sua chegada, o assunto cessou instantaneamente, porém, não demorou muito para o resto da sala chegar. Shura, que tinha escolhido o fundo, brincava com um lápis quando alguém sem querer bate em sua carteira.

-Perdão... Não queria desconcentrá-lo.

Ele já ia dar uma resposta atravessada quando se deparou com os mais belos olhos que havia visto. Era Shina, uma garota de olhos e cabelos esverdeados.

O sinal bateu e logo já estavam preparados para assistir a sua primeira aula no terceiro B.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando todos estavam já sentados depois do sinal ter tocado, um professor alto e magro entra na sala do terceiro A.

-Bom dia queridos alunos e alunas – E dá um belo sorriso – Eu sou Kim, darei aula de Biologia para vocês. Nosso sistema de notas serão duas provas, cada uma no valor de 10 pontos. No final, somam-se as notas e dividiremos por dois para obter a média. O conteúdo será acumulativo, ou seja, o que cair na primeira prova, cairá na segunda também.

O professor mal terminou de falar e Máscara da Morte já ergueu a mão no fundo da classe.

-Pois não?

-Ah não profe... O senhor tem que facilitar pra gente ô! Acumulativa? Cara, quando é que eu vou jogar bola com meus amigos?

-Ora, ora.. Qual é seu nome?

-Máscara da Morte!

-Pois então, Mascara da Morte. Utilize suas férias para jogar bola com seus coleguinhas. Estamos na escola para estudar.

Mu e Aldebaran trocaram olhares nesse momento. Acharam a resposta do professor magnífica. Mascara da Morte se calou por completo e ficou emburrado.

-Professor!- Levantou-se Kanon – Eu sou Kanon, muito prazer!

-Muito prazer, Kanon.

-O que nosso amigo Mascara da Morte quis dizer é que, além da sua matéria, teremos outras, não é justo o senhor pegar pesado, pois precisamos nos dedicar as outras matérias também... Então...

-Meu caro Kanon, não continue. Essa sempre foi a minha forma de trabalhar em sala e sempre deu certo. Peço a você, e ao resto da sala, que não questionem as minhas formas de avaliação.

Kanon se sentou e também ficou emburrado. Mu e Aldebaran gostariam de soltar gargalhadas depois dessa resposta do professor.

-Professor, e quando serão essas provas? – Perguntou Aioria com um tom preocupado.

-No fim do mês que vem e no final do semestre. As outras duas serão após as férias e no fim do ano letivo.

-E além das provas, teremos que fazer algum trabalho, pesquisa? – Shaka queria anotar tudo para não se atrapalhar depois.

-Isso nós iremos resolver durante o ano. Não se afobem. Não é tão difícil quanto pensam que é. Mais alguém tem algo a reivindicar? Não? – A sala ficou em silêncio – Bom... Então podemos começar.

E a aula transcorreu bem. Mu se deu muito bem. Respondera todas as questões feitas por Kim corretamente e conquistou a simpatia dele.

Quando Kim estava saindo da sala, dando adeus aos alunos foi lançado ao chão junto com tudo o que carregava.

-Mil perdões ao senhor! Mil perdões! – Disse um garoto completamente vermelho. Não dava para perceber se eram os cabelos azuis ou se eram suas maçãs do rosto que se sobressaiam mais.

-Está tudo bem... – Disse o professor se levantando – Mas você está atrasado. A primeira aula acaba de terminar.

-Tive uns problemas e tive que voltar para minha casa... – E o garoto lança um olhar fulminante a Kanon, que já estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir junto com Mascara da Morte.

O professor saiu e o garoto entrou completamente na sala, caminhando com passos duros, que davam parar sentir no assoalho de madeira, em direção a Kanon. Os outros alunos olhavam curiosos para ele.

-Maldito seja você! Perdi a primeira aula por sua causa! E você! Nem me conhece e está rindo de mim!

-Hahahahaha, claro que eu te conheço Saga! Hahahaha todos nós sabemos quem é você!

-Vou te matar Kanon!

-Hahahaha você é o bobalhão de pijama! Já tenho um apelido pra você Saga! Hahahaha Banana de pijama! B1! Hahahahaha!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Boa Mascara da Morte! Boa!

E os dois comemoraram a chacota que estavam fazendo de Saga.

-Hei, Saga! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. Há um lugar sobrando. – Chamou Mu.

Saga, todo constrangido foi até ao lado de Mu. Não sabia onde enfiava a cara. Havia aparecido de pijama na escola, trombado com o professor, e ganhado um apelido. O que mais faltava em sua vida? Ele queria mesmo esganar o irmão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sala do terceiro B encontrava-se uma bagunça. Shura estava rabiscando a lousa enquanto Dohko e Aioros falavam sobre as suas origens. Miro colocava o nome das matérias em seu caderno de modo frenético. Afrodite se olhava no espelho e ajeitava seus cabelos que já estavam impecáveis. Os outros estavam falando tão alto que não ouviram o professor chegar.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia – respondeu Miro.

O resto da sala continuava conversando.

-Bom dia!

E nada...

-BOM DIA! – gritou o professor nervoso.

Todos pararam e aos poucos foram se sentando em suas carteiras.

-Pelo visto essa sala vai me dar trabalho. De 25 alunos, apenas 1 me responde. Boa maneira de começar. Posso me apresentar ou vou precisar esperar vocês terminarem o assunto de que estavam falando?

-Pois é professor, já vai se preparando porque esse pessoal não é fácil. – Disse Miro desprezando os outros.

-É você que não é fácil! – Gritou Shura da última carteira.

-E já percebi também que há briguinhas entre vocês, mas não há tempo para isso. Meu nome é Eugeu. Vou ensinar Grego para vocês. E já adianto que não será fácil. O esquema da escola prevê 4 provas durante o ano, mas eu gosto de aplicar testes surpresas durante esse percurso, portanto, precisarão se dedicar ao máximo se quiserem passar.

-Professor?- Aioros levanta a mão para perguntar.

-Sim?

-Esses testes surpresas serão com um aviso meio prévio, não é mesmo?

-Com quem estou falando?

-Aioros.

-Bom, Aioros, já vi que o senhor deve ser um aluno relaxado e que não gosta muito de estudar. Não, não darei avisos prévios. Se o teste é surpresa é porque não direi a data deles. Fica bem claro assim?

-Não me entenda mal professor, eu só gosto...

-Eu entendo muito bem do que está falando, rapazinho. E de agora em diante, em todas as aulas farei perguntas direcionadas a você.

Aioros congelou. Não queria que o professor tivesse essa falsa impressão dele.

-Hahahaha – Ria Miro de seu lugar – Ninguém mandou fazer perguntas idiotas!

-E você que está rindo? Qual seu nome?

Miro empalideceu.

-Er.. Miro.

-Talvez você fizesse uma dupla excelente com seu colega de classe Aioros durante essas questões.

-Não professor! Não é bem assim!

-Não? Então já posso considerar a sua nota como 9?

-Não! – O pânico tomava conta de Miro.

-Então vou considerar como 8 e chega de papo. Vamos começar com a matéria. Peguem papel e lápis, vou começar a ditar.

Dohko e Shura riam desfarçadamente enquanto Afrodite não perdia tempo em anotar tudo o que o professor falava.

A aula foi massante para todos. Ele realmente iria pegar pesado e não ia aliviar para ninguém.

Batido o sinal, todos aguardavam ansiosamente a segunda aula.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As outras aulas seguiram normalmente, tanto na sala A quanto na sala B. Na segunda aula, foi a vez da turminha A conhecer Eugeu. Não seria nem preciso narrar que Kanon e Máscara da Morte terminaram a aula com média 7, também foi a vez da turminha B conhecer o professor Kim.

Dado o sinal, todos saíram aliviados para o intervalo.

-Putz cara... Eu não imaginava que esse cara fosse um manézão!

-Ah Máscara da Morte, fique sossegado que a gente vai da um jeito. – Disse Kanon em tom confiante.

-Beleza... o que você acha da gente ir tomar uma coca-cola na cantina?

-Ótima idéia.

E os dois foram juntos caminhando em direção a cantina.

-Esses dois vão ser terríveis juntos... – Comentou Mu com Aldebaran que assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele sempre foi assim... – Uma voz tímida chegou por trás dos dois – E nunca deu ouvidos aos meus conselhos!

-Nós estamos percebendo – Disse Aldebaran em tom confortante para Saga – Er... Que tal a gente sair para conhecer o colégio ao invés de ficar falando desses dois?

-Claro! – Disse Saga com entusiasmo.

Os três se puseram a caminhar quando ouviram:

-Aonde vocês vão? – Era Aioria perguntando. Shaka estava ao seu lado.

-Vamos conhecer o colégio, querem vir com a gente?

-Sim sim. Nós já conhecemos o solarium. Nós os levaremos...

Os cinco estavam se divertindo muito e rindo bastante quando alguém deu um empurrão muito feio em Aioria.

-Hey! Olhe por onde anda!

-Olha você, palhaço! – Gritou Shura.

-Ah não... Outro Máscara da Morte... – Disse Aldebaran desanimado.

-Não liga pra ele, Aioria – Shaka ia empurrando o amigo, enquanto ele olhava com cara feia para Shura que já estava quase entrando na sua classe.

-Ele está no outro terceiro...

-Ainda bem, não é? – Saga estava mais aliviado. Já estava imaginando aquele menino se juntando ao seu irmão e a Mascara da Morte.

-É, mas vocês sabem, as aulas de educação física serão com as duas turmas juntas.

-Como é que é, Shaka?

-Sim, foi o que você ouviu Saga.

E assim foram caminhando até o solário. No meio do trajeto toparam com um garoto, que parecia ser muito simpático.

-Olá, vocês sabem onde fica a secretaria?

-No prédio azul, o principal.

-Ah! Obrigado! – Dohko agradeceu e foi em direção ao edifício.

Logo depois o sinal tocou e os garotos voltaram para suas salas.

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo. Conheceram os professores Pitágoras de Matemática, Socrates de Filosofia, Aristóteles de Geografia e História, Platão de Literatura, Ptolomeu de Mitologia e Galileu de Física e Química.

Shaka, assim como Miro, se saíram muito bem nas aulas de Matemática. Aioria demonstrou um grande conhecimento em Filosofia medindo forças com seu irmão Aioros da outra classe e apesar de tudo, Kanon respondeu corretamente a todas as perguntas feitas por Galileu durante a aula de Física e fez várias perguntas muito inteligentes que a classe toda ficou espantada, inclusive o professor. Na turma B, ninguém havia chamado a atenção de Galileu assim como Kanon havia feito. Dohko brilhou na aula de Mitologia e já ganhou um ponto na média no primeiro dia de aula por ter relatado com tanta precisão a Lenda do Minotauro.

-Brilhante!- Exclamou Ptolomeu.

Na hora da saída, os grupos já estavam formados. Aldebaran e Mu pareciam amigos de infância, assim como Aioria e Shaka. Saga ficava no meio termo. Parecia ser amigo dos quatro mas somente superficialmente. Kanon e Máscara da Morte pareciam irmãos.

Na outra turma, Dohko parecia se dar bem com todos, diferentemente de Aioros que queria ser amigo e não era tão bem sucedido. Miro e Shura preferiram ficar isolados, enquanto Afrodite era alvo das meninas.

Todos voltaram para suas casas cansados, porém felizes. O dia seguinte prometia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu chegou em casa eram quase duas horas da tarde e morrendo de fome. Era nessas horas que ele sentia falta da sua casa. Ele já havia partido há um mês de Lhasa, no Tibet, justamente para se acostumar com sua nova morada, mas as lembranças o perseguiam. Morava sozinho em um pequeno chalé próximo ao centro de Atenas. Era um lugar calmo, assim como havia escolhido. Não gostava de agitação, porém as brigas com seus outros cinco irmãos nessas horas deixavam saudades.

"_Como eu gostaria que mamãe estivesse aqui... O almoço já estaria pronto."_

Resolveu deixar a preguiça de lado e começou a cozinhar. Queria dar uma revisada na matéria durante a tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebaran abriu a porta de sua pequena casa próxima da escola. Diferente de Mu, não levou tanto tempo para chegar em casa. Aldebaran gostava de estar sozinho, isso lhe dava confiança de que tinha tudo sob controle. "Apenas cumpra suas obrigações e me mostre sua nota nos finais dos bimestres. Me dê orgulho!" – Foram às palavras de seu pai. E ele ia se esforçar ao máximo para ser o melhor de todos.

"_Vou mostrar para todos do que os brasileiros são capazes. Não foi a toa que vim parar aqui."_

Jogou sua mochila em cima da pequena poltrona e foi para cozinha. Quem visse Aldebaran, não acreditaria em como aquele garoto enorme era bom cozinheiro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara da Morte chegou fazendo alarde em casa. Cantarolava tão alto que com certeza estava incomodando os vizinhos. Seus pais tinham ido para Grécia junto com ele a fim de se assegurarem de um local apropriado para seu filho. Saíram de Sicília, Itália, só para isso. Escolheram um apartamento de cobertura de vista para o Mar Mediterrâneo. Era um trato feito com ele. Se conseguisse uma vaga para estudar na Grécia, ganharia o apartamento. Dito e feito. Encontrou a empregada varrendo a sala e não perdendo a oportunidade, fez questão de humilhar a serviçal e a mandou diretamente para o fogão. Queria comer depressa para tirar um belo de um cochilo durante à tarde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga e Kanon, obviamente, moravam na mesma casa. O pai deles, um senhor de idade avançada, ordenou que Saga tomasse conta de seu irmão Kanon, pois esse sempre dera muito trabalho, desde que nasceram. Saga sempre foi uma pessoa direita, sempre muito popular, bondosa e responsável. Kanon era o inverso. Aprontava muito, se colocava em apuros, com uma índole questionável, porém dono de uma inteligência fabulosa.

Agora que estariam morando sozinhos, pois se mudaram de Thessaloniki para Atenas, a preocupação do pai aumentara. Saga prometeu estar, sempre que possível, enviando notícias sobre a escola para a família.

Diante disso, adivinha quem sempre fazia o almoço, limpava a casa, e pagava as contas?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria e Aioros eram irmãos típicos, daqueles que possuem uma relação familiar espetacular. Aioros era um ano mais velho que Aioria, mas como tinha feito um ano de intercâmbio no Japão, tinha perdido um ano na escola e por isso estava se formando junto com seu irmão. Os pais deles confiavam muito em seus filhos e não tiveram nenhum tipo de problema ao deixarem os cuidados de seus filhos nas mãos do destino. O espírito hospitaleiro e de aventuras de Aioros causava motivação e empenho em Aioria, além do mais, Aioros já havia morado sozinho em seu intercâmbio, portanto sabia se virar.

Os dois se davam muito bem, portanto não havia problemas em morarem juntos. Dividiam as tarefas todas as semanas e iam criar o costume de sempre estudarem juntos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os Cinco Picos localizados entre o Tibet e a grande China eram o lar de Dohko. Sua avó cuidou dele com muito cuidado, ensinando-lhe valores muito importantes como o da amizade, compreensão e altruísmo, por isso Dohko era um rapaz muito calmo e equilibrado. Seu jeito cativava as pessoas ao seu redor e era muito prestativo. Por sempre morar em um lugar calmo, escolheu um chalé, que por coincidência era perto de Mu, não localizado no centro de Atenas. Morar sozinho não era problema para Dohko já que o garoto vivia em constante estado de meditação.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro é o tipo de pessoa que adora badalação, então, pra ele, estar longe dos pais e morando na capital grega era a união do útil ao agradável. Considerava a Ilha de Milos um lugar parado e totalmente sem graça.

"_Vou fazer valer a pena ter vindo estudar aqui. Vou provar a todos daquela escola que eu serei o melhor e professor de grego nenhum vai me derrubar." _– Dizia ele para si mesmo enquanto trancava a porta de seu apartamento próximo ao Mercado Municipal de Atenas.

Era muito estudioso e esforçado. Sempre com notas muito altas, altas mais por ambição do que de conhecimento propriamente dito. Era o tipo de pessoa que precisava mostrar a todos que ele comandava. E sabia fazer isso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka conheceu muita pobreza em sua infância e por isso se tornou um rapaz humilde e muito justo. Estava morando em uma pensão enquanto não conseguia o que queria. Almejava em arrumar um emprego para poder pagar um lar melhor. Sempre se esforçou ao máximo para conseguir seus objetivos e gostaria muito de fazer um curso de medicina e depois voltar para a Índia, sua terra natal, e seguir com voluntariado, para ajudar seu povo tão sofrido. Quem sabe assim ele poderia arranjar a cura para tantas doenças que assombravam seu país. Encarava o fato de estar estudando na Grécia uma oportunidade única dada por Buda, a quem era devoto e portanto, não iria fazer feio. Quando chegou a pensão, o almoço estava sendo servido. Não perdeu tempo e comeu depressa. Quanto mais tempo ele estudasse, mais perto estaria de realizar o seu sonho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fazia apenas um dia que Shura havia chegado na Grécia por isso a sua casa encontrava-se um verdadeiro caos. O garoto havia tido problemas em Barcelona uma semana antes de viajar e teve que adiar a mudança.

Sua casa encontrava-se de frente para o Mar Mediterrâneo e saindo de seu pequeno jardim já dava para sentir a areia tocar seus pés. O mar lembrava muito seu pai, que faleceu velejando. Shura gostava de estar sempre perto do Oceano desde então.

"_Onde quer que esteja, papai, eu vou te dar orgulho e te provar que possuo um cérebro, diferentemente do que o senhor pensava de mim"._

-Vou precisar de uma companhia se eu não quiser enlouquecer.- Disse Shura para as paredes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem passava por aquela pequena travessa ficava encantado pelo perfume que o pequeno sobrado de esquina exalava. Rosas de todos os tipos e de todas as cores enfeitavam o jardim de entrada. A casa branca e extremamente limpa foi alugada por Afrodite, um garoto de aparência peculiar e impecável. Além disso, era muito organizado e sabia cuidar de uma casa. Sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado tudo o que sabia e doía em seu coração partir de Estocolmo, na Suécia, deixando-a sozinha em casa no estado que estava. Afrodite teve uma infância difícil. Seu pai maltratava-o e sua mãe também, portanto, cresceu com um grande trauma e preferiu se espelhar em sua figura materna, por isso tinha um jeito estranho de agir.

Não via a hora de poder buscar sua mãe e trazê-la para Grécia.


	2. A Aposta de Shura

Olá pessoal! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando da minha fic. Adorei ver os reviews que me deixaram e isso com certeza me incentiva bastante. Como me foi pedido, aqui está o segundo capítulo e já vou avisando que o terceiro já está em andamento. Espero que gostem assim como gostaram do primeiro. Obrigada mesmo a todos que comentaram. Beijos e Abraços pra vocês!

**Capítulo 2**

**A aposta de Shura**

O segundo dia de aula prometia muito. Os alunos ainda não estavam familiarizados com o colégio e era muito comum encontrar estudantes em salas erradas. Quando a sineta tocou e todos já tinham ocupado seus lugares uma voz soou pelos alto-falantes que existiam nas classes:

-Alunos dos terceiros anos do ensino médio, favor comparecerem ao anfiteatro do colégio.

Kanon e Mascara da Morte saíram correndo e gritando, como sempre, como se soubessem do que o assunto se tratava.

Os outros alunos do terceiro A iam saindo de forma mais calma quando notaram a falta de Saga.

-Será que ele vai se atrasar hoje de novo? – Perguntou Aioria como se alguém pudesse responder a questão.

-Acho melhor você perguntar ao Kanon, não acha? – Respondeu Shaka entre risos.

-Mas eu não vou nem perder meu tempo perguntando pra ele! Ele é...

E foi interrompido pela criatura mais bonita que já havia visto. Marin estava passando com suas amigas, dando risada e cochichando no ouvido de uma menina morena e baixa.

-Ele é o que, Aioria?

Aioria parecia em transe observando a menina de cima a baixo. O corpo curvilíneo e os olhos azuis eram arrasadores. Shaka percebeu o motivo e não perdeu a oportunidade:

-Ora Aioria, eu acho que você resolveu deixar o Kanon de lado.

-Ã? – E o garoto voltou a si – O que eu estava dizendo!

-Que a garota ruiva é maravilhosa! – Caçoou Shaka.

Aioria ficou ruborizado. Continuou calado até o anfiteatro e observando Marin de longe.

Chegaram. Mu e Aldebaran pararam e sentaram-se logo na frente. Acenaram para Aioria e Shaka.

-Ahn... – Aioria observava o lugar que Marin estava se sentando – Eu vou sentar mais pra cima... Se você quiser se sentar com eles, não tem problema...

-Não, eu vou com você lá pro meião – E deu um aceno agradecendo para os dois e seguiu com Aioria.

No fundo estavam instalados Kanon e Mascara da Morte.

A turma B começou a chegar.

Miro estava caminhando sozinho e em seu encalço vinha Afrodite que parecia falar com a parede. Sentou-se ao lado de Mu e quando menos esperou, Afrodite se sentou ao seu lado.

-Você anda muito depressa! Me deixou cansado com essa correria sua!

-Não ando depressa não, você que... – E pensou bem antes de falar para não ofender o colega de classe.

Mu e Aldebaran olhavam atônitos para Afrodite sem entender.

Logo atrás, Dohko, Aioros e Shura apontaram na porta do salão.

-AIOROS! – Gritou Aioria de seu lugar chamando a atenção de meio anfiteatro.

Aioros acenou para o irmão e levou os dois colegas de sala para apresentá-los a Aioria.

-Irmão! – E deu um abraço no garoto – Conhece meus novos amigos?

Estes são Dohko e Shura! Garotos, esse é meu irmão Aioria!

-Muito prazer! – E Aioria estendeu a mão aos dois. – E este aqui, é Shaka, meu mais novo amigo de sala.

-Olá.- Shaka respondeu sereno, se levantando da cadeira.

-Olá Shaka! Esse é o famoso Shaka! É bom conhecer o amigo do meu irmão! Ele me falou muitas coisas legais a seu respeito...

-É mesmo! – Shaka olhou assustado para Aioria, que contribuiu com um olhar "já te explico".

-Bom querido irmão, nós vamos nos sentar mais na frente! Até daqui a pouco!

-Até mais...

-Tchau Aioria! Tchau Shaka! – Falaram Dohko e Shura quase ao mesmo tempo.

Os três desceram e Shaka ainda encarava o amigo com espanto.

-Calma Shaka! Não me olhe assim!

-O que você tanto falou de mim para o seu irmão?

-Só falei que você era muito gente boa cara! O Aioros é exagerado mesmo.

-Ah... Tá... – E Shaka olhou para o outro lado desconfiado.

O anfiteatro estava lotado. Havia mais ou menos umas 70 pessoas naquele auditório e o "zum zum zum" estava muito alto.

-Mu, cadê o Saga, hein?

-Deve ter se atrasado de novo! Teríamos que perguntar ao Kanon.

-Deixa pra lá...

De repente Saga aponta na porta do anfiteatro, todo suado e bufando.

-Aqui, Saga! – Gritou Aldebaran, o mais visível de todos. E Saga foi correndo ao encontro dos dois. Mas como não havia mais lugar, acabou sentando-se ao lado de Miro.

Não deu nem dois minutos que Saga tinha chegado, uma mulher loira, alta, de olhos verdes e bem magra entrou fechando a porta. Na mesma hora, todos ficaram quietos.

Miro ficou vidrado na mulher.

-Bom dia! Meu nome é Calíope. Sou a orientadora do colégio. Chamei todos vocês até aqui para fazer uma breve apresentação dos cursos alternativos que o nosso colégio oferece.

Ela apagou a luz e imagens do retro-projetor se formaram no painel atrás da mulher.

-Serão oferecidos – Calíope começou a explicar – Cursos de Pintura, Xadrez, Culinária, Corte e Costura e Esgrima.

Depois de passar um pequeno vídeo sobre os cursos, a orientadora passou uma lista para os estudantes.

-Coloquem seus nomes nas listas e os cursos que farão. Todos os alunos deverão escolher pelo menos uma modalidade. É obrigatória a escolha de um curso pelo menos.

Shura deu uma grande risada de modo maldoso.

-Dohko e Aioros, quanto vocês apostam comigo que o Afrodite vai escolher Corte e Costura?

-Eu acredito que ele não vá fazer isso. Culinária pode até ser... – Disse Dohko medindo as palavras.

-Não sei não... Mas eu duvido que ele escolha essa modalidade. Não vai... – Aioros falou receoso.

-Apostam 10 Euros comigo?

-Só se for 5 cada um! – Disse Aioros com certeza de que iria vencer.

-Certo. Na aula de educação física eu pergunto pra ele.

A lista foi passando de mão em mão e cada um se inscreveu no que gostaria de aprender.

Quando Calíope recebeu os papéis de volta disse em voz bem clara e alta:

-Essas atividades serão desenvolvidas durante a tarde, as terças-feiras. Tenham um bom dia. Estão dispensados.

Todos se levantaram e até estranharam que Kanon e Mascara da Morte tenham permanecido silenciosos durante aquela curta palestra.

Foram saindo com calma da grande sala e se dirigindo para as quadras da escola. Teria aula de educação física a manhã toda pela frente.

-Por que se atrasou, Saga?

-Por que o Kanon ouviu o despertador tocar uma vez e se levantou. Aí ele desligou o relógio de propósito para eu me atrasar. Sempre foi assim, Mu.

-Então você precisa tomar alguma atitude! – Disse Aldebaran impaciente – Não é justo você se atrasar por causa dele!

-Ah pessoal, vocês não conhecem o Kanon.

-Claro que conhecemos! Gente como ele, com todo o perdão, Saga sempre vai ser assim. Debocha dos outros, prega peças...

-Não, vão por mim. Aldebaran, você não faz idéia do que meu irmão é capaz. E ele vai levar o Máscara da Morte junto com ele.

-Relaxe... Esse não é um colégio comum, Saga. Você não viu que eles já estão com média 7 do professor Eugeu.

-Aldebran, a média não vai ser problema para Kanon.

Aldebaran se calou e olhou para Mu espantado. Os três chegaram até a quadra.

-SEGURA ESSA, MANINHO!- Gritou Kanon jogando uma bola de basquete e acertando em cheio a cabeça de Saga, derrubando-o no chão.

-Hahahahaha! – Mascara da Morte quase se contorcia de tanto rir – O B1 tem uma cabeça enorme!

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Mu preocupado e estendendo a mão para o amigo se levantar.

-Sim, estou ótimo. – E fez uma cara muito feia para o irmão.

-O Mu sabe o quanto sou calmo e paciente, Saga, mas é só me dar um cartão verde e eu posso arrebentar a cabeça do seu irmão pra você.

-Não Aldebaran, não vale a pena. – E Saga sorriu pela primeira vez.

Se sentaram na arquibancada da quadra e ficaram vendo Kanon e Mascara da morte trocarem dribles no futebol. Foi aí que Shura e Aioros resolveram ir até os dois.

-Hey, será que podemos entrar no joguinho também?

-Claro! Vamo chegando aí...

Os quatro ficaram entretidos e logo depois vieram Shaka e Aioria ao encontro de Mu, Saga e Aldebaran. Os cinco ficaram sentados observando os alunos que iam e vinham correndo na quadra a espera de algum professor. Enquanto esperavam, notaram a ilustre entrada de Afrodite no Ginásio.

-Esse cara é muito estranho... Está na sala do meu irmão.- Opinou Aioria.

-Coitado... – Disse Mu com uma voz calma e mansa – Vai ver ele tem ou teve algum problema na infância dele.

-Ah Mu, me desculpa, mas se ele teve ou tem problemas, traumas, medos, não vai ser eu quem vai curá-lo.

-Não seja insensível, Aioria.

Alguns minutos depois, Miro entra na quadra totalmente sozinho, como se estivesse procurando por algo.

-E esse aí? Quem é? – Perguntou Shaka curioso. Nunca havia notado a presença do garoto.

-Não sabemos o nome dele – Aldebaran que falou dessa vez – Mas ele se sentou ao lado do Mu durante a palestra. Ele parece ser bem sério. Nesse momento, Shura deu um chute muito forte na bola de futebol que avançou diretamente para a direção de Miro.

Os cinco que estavam na arquibancada e mais Afrodite que estava encostado na grade que protegia a quadra gritaram para Miro:

-CUIDADO!

Foi quando a bola que vinha a 30 km/h parou na mão de um rapaz, alto, de cabelos e olhos azul-turquesa, salvando Miro da terrível bolada que lhe aguardava.

-Quem é esse? – E os cinco entreolharam-se demoradamente.

-Ainda bem que eu peguei essa, senão agora, você estaria no chão. – Disse o rapaz muito seriamente.

-Nossa... Er... Muito obrigado... – Disse Miro sem reação alguma.

-De nada. – E o rapaz se pos a andar.

-Espere!

-O que foi?

-Qual o seu nome? O meu é Miro!

-Kamus. Muito prazer.

O professor de educação física não demorou a chegar após esse pequeno incidente. Com um apito na mão e mais dois assistentes ao seu lado.

Soprou o apito estridente de forma longa e conseguiu que os alunos dispersos se reunissem ao seu redor.

-Olá a todos! Meu nome é Apolo, estes são Melânio e Aurora, meus assistentes. Nós teremos aulas de educação física uma vez por semana durante uma manhã toda. Por que uma manhã toda? Alguém sabe me dizer?

Para o espanto geral, Afrodite levantou a mão. O professor fitou-o incrédulo. Aquele garoto não tinha ido para a escola para uma aula de educação física. _Será que estava levantando a mão para pedir permissão para ir ao banheiro_? – pensava Apolo.

-Sim?

-É porque aqui na Grécia, especificamente em Atenas, aconteceu a primeira olimpíada do mundo. Por isso que as aulas esportivas são importantes.

Todos olhavam para o garoto sem abrir a boca. Nem mesmo o professor.

-O que foi professor Apolo? Minha resposta está tão absurdamente errada?

Apolo chacoalhou a cabeça como se sua alma aterrissasse em seu corpo novamente.

-Não. Está corretissima. Então... Como disse nosso... amigo...?

-Afrodite.

-Nosso amigo Afrodite, é por isso que terão uma manhã toda só praticando esportes.

-Êêêê! – Gritou Mascara da Morte – Finalmente uma aula legal!

-Se acalmem, por favor. Já vou avisando que nós teremos 2 avaliações durante o ano.

-Como assim, avaliação professor? – E uma ruga de preocupação apareceu na testa de Kanon – Tudo é avaliado aqui nessa escola? Ta louco cara!

-Se acalmem novamente, é o que peço. As avaliações serão feitas através dos seus esportes escolhidos. Por exemplo, se o nosso amigo da aula legal...?

-Máscara da Morte!

O professor parou, olhou com uma expressão de dúvida.

-Ok... Se o nosso amigo Mascara da Morte escolher salto em distância, vou avaliá-lo nisso. Entenderam?

Todos fizeram movimentos positivos com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, então, coloquem seus nomes na lista e o esporte que gostariam de praticar. Depois gostaria que as garotas seguissem a minha assistente Aurora para pesarem e tirarem as medidas. Os garotos continuam aqui comigo.

-Huhuhu gostaria de ser essa Aurora! – Cochichou Kanon para Máscara da Morte.

-Olha só... Cada uma que tem lá...ai que d-i-l-i-ç-a! – Mascara da Morte parecia excitado.

Todos colocaram os nomes e as meninas seguiram com a assistente para outro lugar do colégio.

Apolo estava contando os alunos e pediu que Melânio o ajudasse a pesá-los. Enquanto esperavam, Aioros chegou perto do aluno novo para tentar conquistá-lo.

-Olá! Tudo bom? Eu sou Aioros. E você quem é?

-Oi. Eu sou Kamus.

O assunto não prosseguiu. Sem graça, Aioros saiu da frente do novo colega.

-Nossa... Ele parece ser bastante frio. – Comentou com Dohko.

-Vai ver ele é tímido. Vai com calma, Aioros.

-Você percebeu como a turma do meu irmão é mais unida que a nossa, Dohko?

-Vai ver eles tiveram mais sorte que a gente.

Shura chegou por trás dos dois e apoiou seus braços sobre os ombros dos amigos.

-Vamos os três perto do Afrodite. É agora que vocês vão me pagar 10 Euros. Hehehe.

-Coitado, Shura! Ele só tem menina ao redor dele. Ele já deve se sentir sozinho...

-Iiih Aioros... Tá amarelando? Já apostou, agora vai até o final cara!

-Não é bem assim... Eu só acho que não deveríamos começar debochando da cara do garoto...

-O Aioros tem razão, Shura, será que...

-Ah não! Aposta é aposta! Vocês toparam e agora vão até o final! E outra, eu não vou chegar lá avacalhando o cara. Vô chega e perguntar de boa.

Meio relutantes Dohko e Aioros foram caminhando atrás de Shura até Afrodite.

Ele estava sentado esperando a sua vez, quieto e observando os outros garotos na quadra.

-Afrodite!

-Hummm... Olá... – Afrodite encarava-os desconfiadamente.

-A gente queria saber – Começou a falar Shura segurando o riso – Que curso alternativo você escolheu...

-Ahn.. Mas para quê?

-Ahn... Porque nós percebemos que nossa classe não é tão unida quanto a outra...

-E o que isso tem a ver com o curso que escolhi?

-Que se tivermos nos inscrito em cursos iguais, poderemos ficar mais unidos!

-Nossa, mas que legal hein, Shura! Eu escolhi Corte e Costura e Culinária! Sei fazer cada comida boa! E vocês?

Shura estava ficando roxo de tanto esforço que fazia para segurar o riso, por isso saiu correndo sem responder a pergunta do colega de classe. Na frente de Afrodite sobraram um Dohko e um Aioros totalmente sem graça.

-Eu escolhi Culinária! – Respondeu Aioros forçando o sorriso.

-Eu já escolhi Pintura e Esgrima... – Dohko tentava disfarçar a felicidade.

-É realmente uma pena, Dohko. Mas fico contente em ter o Aioros ao meu lado.

-Er... Bom, eu ouvi o professor Apolo me chamar para pesar...

-Eu vou com você Aioros!

Os dois começaram a andar depressa, mas Afrodite os alcançou e tentava puxar assunto.

-Por que vocês andam tão depressa?

-Ahn... Porque temos medo de levar falta!

Nisso Afrodite já estava acompanhando o passo dos dois. Shura já havia recuperado o fôlego, mas apertava com força os lábios quando olhava para Afrodite. Máscara da Morte e Kanon perceberam a reação dele e intrigados foram questioná-lo:

-Aí, Shura! – Chegou dizendo Kanon, com grande ar de intimidade – O que está havendo com você?

-É cara! Parece que está passando por uma crise de riso! – Continuou Máscara da Morte sem esperar a resposta do colega.

-Compartilhe com a gente o que é tão engraçado, garanto que você não vai se arrepender!

-Hahahahahahaha! – Shura soltou a risada que guardava tão alto que chamou a atenção de todos – Er... Bem, vamos um pouco mais ali atrás...

E os três procuraram o local mais vazio para Shura os colocar a par.

-Caras, é que vocês não sabem... Hahahahaha... Estão vendo aquele garoto ali? – E apontou para o colega com cabelo azul piscina que estava de costas – O nome dele é Afrodite.

-Hahahahahahahaha! Nome de deusa o cara tem? Hahahaha que coisa mais estranha!

-Pois é Kanon, e você já teve a oportunidade de conversar com ele?

-Não... – E Kanon media o estudante com mínimos detalhes.

-Pois então! O cara é a maior bicha!

Kanon e Máscara da Morte arregalaram os olhos.

-O que você ta falando é sério, Shura? – Máscara da Morte perguntou muito assustado.

-Aioros, Dohko e eu apostamos que ele ia fazer o curso de Corte e Costura. Ganhei 10 Euros por causa disso! Ele é ou não é? Hahahahahaha!

Máscara da Morte juntou-se a Shura na gargalhada. Enquanto isso o olhar de Kanon se tornava cada vez mais irônico e diferentemente dos dois, ele não riu.

A aula de educação física seguiu tranqüilamente e quando Apolo terminou de colher as informações sobre os alunos, os dispensou:

-Semana que vem, todos compareçam em trajes apropriados para aulas esportivas, sem calça jeans, sapatos sociais e camisa polo. Todos! – Frisou bem olhando para Afrodite – Estão dispensados!

A turma foi saindo, conversando e se dirigindo ao refeitório. O único que olhava para todos sem entender era Kamus.

-O que foi Kamus, o que não está entendendo? – Perguntou Miro calmamente.

-As aulas já terminaram. Todos não deveriam estar indo para suas casa?

-Ah! Puxa vida! – Miro exclamou pondo as mãos na cabeça – Você faltou na palestra! Agora à tarde teremos as aulas introdutórias dos cursos alternativos.

-Aulas introdutórias dos cursos alternativos? O que é isso Miro?

-A orientadora do colégio – Nisso o rapaz moreno de olhos e cabelos azuis corou – Deu uma pequena palestra e pediu que escolhêssemos pelo menos um curso alternativo extra classe e passou uma lista pra gente colocar nosso nome.

-E agora? Eu não coloquei meu nome em lista nenhuma.

Foi aí que Miro teve uma brilhante idéia. Levar o amigo até a sala de Calíope era uma ótima oportunidade de ficar próximo a ela e se mostrar interessado pelo colégio.

-Vamos até a sala dela e aí você vê o que faz, Kamus.

-Vamos.

Enquanto andavam, Kamus observava o colégio. Era totalmente diferente de sua terra natal. Sempre permanecia calado, absorto em seus pensamentos, quando pararam.

Miro bateu a porta e Calíope abriu a porta. Miro sentia que estava enfeitiçado pela beleza daquela mulher. Agora que estava mais próximo dela, podia sentir o seu perfume, que o fazia sentir-se mais atraído por ela. O garoto levou uns segundos para perceber que estava fazendo papel de bobo na frente da orientadora do colégio.

-Pois não, garotos?

-Er... Olá! – Adiantou-se Miro enquanto Kamus apenas o observava – Esse é Kamus, ele não estava presente durante a sua palestra e então não assinou a lista dos cursos...

-Por favor, entrem. – E a orientadora abriu totalmente a porta de sua sala. Os dois entraram e Miro começou a observar minuciosamente cada detalhe.

-Kamus... – Calíope olhava para uma grande lista em seu computador- Ah! Está aqui! Você veio da França, não é mesmo?

-Sim, senhora. Tive contratempos, mas já estou estabilizado.

-Certo, aqui está a lista de cursos. Pode escolher qual quiser, lembrando que terá que pegar um obrigatoriamente.

Kamus examinou a lista com cuidado e fez suas escolhas.

-Muito bem. Hoje teremos aulas explicativas à tarde. Compareça.

-Muito obrigado.- Agradeceu Kamus cordialmente.

-Podemos ir agora, Miro.

Miro pareceu não ter escutado o amigo em nenhuma das três vezes que o chamou. Kamus precisou dar um leve cutucão em seu ombro para ele voltar a si. Miro mais uma vez corou e deu um "tchauzinho" para Calíope que sorriu sem jeito. Ao deixarem a sala, Kamus nada falou.

Se encaminharam para o refeitório onde encontraram o resto de seus companheiros de turma.

Kanon, Mascara da Morte, Shura e Aioros estavam sentados juntos e pareciam estar se dando muito bem, assim como Mu, Aldebaran e Saga. Aioria e Shaka dividiam a mesa com Dohko, que estava deixando os outros dois colegas com uma pura inveja de sua sabedoria. Miro e Kamus pegaram seus pratos e se sentaram numa mesa próxima a de Mu. Engataram em uma conversa quando um garoto de expressão triste parou de pé diante dos dois.

-Olá Miro... Olá...?

-Kamus.

-Posso me sentar com vocês?

Miro disse um "sim" meio desgostoso e mais uma vez, Kamus não entendeu a ação do amigo.

-Estou muito ansioso para as aulas dos cursos alternativos! – Começou a falar Afrodite entusiasmado – Os horários estão no mural! O que vocês vão fazer, garotos?

-Eu vou fazer Esgrima. – Respondeu Miro.

-Vou fazer Culinária e Esgrima. – Respondeu Kamus.

-Mas que ótimo, Kamus! Eu vou fazer Culinária também! Seremos ótimos companheiros de curso! É uma pena o Miro não fazer Culinária também!

Foi depois desse comentário que Kamus entendeu o olhar tedioso de Miro. Quando terminaram a refeição e Afrodite disse que ia ao banheiro, Kamus se sentiu a vontade para falar com Miro:

-Será que eu posso voltar atrás quanto ao curso de Culinária?


	3. As Aulas Alternativas

Olá gente! Continuo muito feliz pelos comentários que vocês têm me feito e como já disse antes, isso me motiva. Espero que gostem do terceiro capítulo. Muita água ainda vai rolar... Abraços especiais a todos!

**Capítulo 3**

**As aulas alternativas**

Mu e Aldebaran olharam os horários no mural. E os cursos foram dispostos da seguinte maneira:

Xadrez – 13:00 às 15:30

Corte e Costura - 15:45 às 16:45

Pintura – 16:45 às 18:00

Esgrima – 18:00 às 20:00

Culinária – 20:15 às 21:30

-A única matéria que eu escolhi e que você escolheu Aldebaran, foi Esgrima. Então acho que só o verei as seis da tarde...

-Boa sorte com sua primeira aula de xadrez Mu. Espero que você se saia bem!

-Obrigado amigo! A gente se vê!

E Mu caminhou até um edifício diferente daquele que tinha aula. A sala de xadrez ficava no segundo andar e tinha mesas próprias para tabuleiros e com relógios fixados a direita de cada carteira.

Sentou-se em uma das mesas e aguardou o professor chegar. Enquanto esperava, não tomado pela surpresa, Shaka apareceu. Mu achava que xadrez tinha tudo a ver com o amigo indiano.

-Olá Mu! – Disse ele cordialmente.

-Olá Shaka! Será que você vai ser minha dupla durante essas aulas?

-Não sei, mas não veria problemas se fossemos, não é mesmo?

Mu sorriu. Havia algo em Shaka que lhe agradava muito. Pensava que podia aprender muito com ele.

Logo os outros alunos começaram a chegar. Havia mais garotas que garotos. Shaka logo que notou a presença de Marin na sala pensou em Aioria: "_Preciso contar a ele. Ele vai se arrepender de não ter se inscrito nesse curso"._

Um senhor de meia-idade, de estatura baixa e óculos redondos bem fundos entrou na sala pedindo silêncio. Seu nome era Ícaro. Depois de todos terem tomado seus lugares, começou a explicar a base do xadrez.

-... Como todas devem saber movimento é o deslocamento de uma peça de uma casa para outra, que não esteja ocupada. Caso a casa esteja ocupada acontece uma captura, retirando a peça adversária e botando a sua em seu lugar. A captura é opcional.

-Professor – Shaka levantou a mão já questionando – E como é mesmo a movimentação do cavalo?

-Simples. O cavalo move-se para uma das casas mais próxima em relação à qual ocupa, mas não na mesma coluna, fileira ou diagonal, ou seja, ele anda em 'L'.

E assim a aula seguiu em frente. Quando faltavam 10 minutos para as três e meia, o professor disse:

-Como perceberam, hoje a aula foi teórica. Na semana que vem teremos nossa primeira aula prática, portanto, formem suas duplas.

Mu e Shaka saíram conversando animados:

-Então Shaka, quando você quiser, pode ir a minha casa. A gente pode começar a estudar xadrez juntos. Acredito que vai ser divertido.

-Claro! Também podemos marcar de estudar as matérias normais da escola também. Você entende muito de biologia pelo visto!

Mu corou. Continuaram a conversar andando até avistarem Aldebaran trocando idéias com Saga.

-E aí, Mu? Como foi de aula?

-Muito legal Aldebaran! O Shaka vai fazer aula comigo! Vocês deveriam ter se inscrito!

-Estamos muito animados! Hoje só teremos aulas básicas, uma introdução do curso. – Respondeu Shaka entusiasmado.

Mu começou a contar sobre a aula para todos (Shaka o ajudava com os detalhes) quando Afrodite passou por eles.

-Nossa! Esse garoto, ele passa tanto perfume! – Aldebaran exclamou.

-Deixa ele pra lá, Aldebaran... Continue falando Mu! – Comentou Saga interessado.

Não foi preciso notar que Afrodite estava rodeado de garotas. Na hora em que ele passou por Miro e Kamus, nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar.

Afrodite andava de modo peculiar e parecia bastante excitado conversando com Shina, umas das meninas da sua sala.

- Eu vim da Itália, Afrodite, de Gênova! Eu sou louca para conhecer a Suécia!

-Nas férias, eu posso conversar com a minha mãe sobre isso e você fica na minha casa, se não houver problemas e se você quiser! – Afrodite ria animado.

A sala já estava cheia quando os dois chegaram. Ele realmente era o único garoto da sala, mas não se importava. Conseguia facilmente atrair garotas para perto dele e se sentia bem com isso. Apenas gostaria de fazer amizade com os outros garotos, para variar um pouco.

A aula começou logo. A professora Eulália era uma senhora distinta, já de idade, com olhos escuros, rápidos e muito rigorosa. Tinha deixado bem claro que qualquer ponto mal feito ou qualquer peça mal acabada iria resultar em uma nota muito baixa. E como não ia deixar barato, já começou dizendo:

-Tomem nota do que vão precisar para a próxima aula. E anotem também o que vou falar.

As garotas ficaram assustadas quando a professora falou em método Vogue:

- Bom, esse método já tem a medida exata da pessoa, por exemplo , quadril 103, cintura 67 corresponde a 1G então já incluído o que sobraria do tecido para fazer a costura, neste método você não corre o risco da roupa não ficar bem modelada com o corpo, acinturada, molde perfeito... E na hora de fazer a calça é só marcar os campos correspondentes a "1G" traçar e cortar a parte da frente e depois a de trás; E nele o gancho já está incluído de acordo com o tam 1G.

Shina saiu atordoada da aula e comentando com as amigas que seria impossível se dar bem com aquela mulher. Quem parecia bastante empenhado era Afrodite. Quando viu Kamus, lançou-lhe um "tchau" frenético e se encaminhou para a biblioteca. Teria que esperar até a noite para sua próxima aula.

Dohko parecia animadíssimo enquanto caminhava para o ateliê de pintura localizado no sótão de um dos edifícios do colégio. Seus pensamentos estavam domados pelas ricas paisagens dos Cinco Picos quando trombou com alguém.

-Desculpa aí, não foi minha intenção...

Uma garota morena, baixa, de olhos castanhos encarava Dohko com lábios sorridentes.

-Não se preocupe. Não foi nada.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Lígea.- E a garota fez uma pausa olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz – E o seu?

-Dohko. Está indo para a aula de pintura?

-Ah sim! Mas você não está na mesma sala que eu, porque nunca notei a sua presença lá.

-Haverá duas salas de pintura? É isso?

-Hahahaha... Não, não! – E Lígea ia corando aos poucos – O que eu quis dizer é que você não é do mesmo terceiro que eu!

Dohko ficou sem graça e foi em silencioso até o ateliê observando a garota. Era intrigante o que sentiu ao vê-la. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação parecida. Ao chegar na sala viu as mesas maiores que o comum e ao fundo havia uma pilha de cavaletes. Alegrou-se ao ver um rosto conhecido dentre os outros alunos.

-Kanon! Você aqui! Nunca pensei que você se dedicasse as artes!

-Hahahaha Dohko! A gente faz o que pode, não é?

-Hã? Eu não entendo... O que?

-Estou aqui por causa das garotas, Dohko.

-Hahahaha! Você seria um ótimo comediante se seguisse a área! Só você, Kanon!

-Você vai ver, cara. Vou conseguir a garota que eu quiser!

-Hehehehe então vamos ver... – Dohko olhava para Kanon como se estivesse propondo um desafio – E... Cadê o seu inseparável amigo, o Mascara da Morte?

-Ele preferiu se inscrever apenas em Esgrima. E sinceramente, duvido que ele conseguiria se dar bem em pintura.

Dohko se sentou ao lado de Kanon e começou a falar sobre as pinturas que fazia em Rozan, não notava que o colega não estava prestando atenção em nada do que estava dizendo. Kanon fitava as garotas como se estivesse caçando com os olhos.

Nix chegou na sala carregando um grande livro nos braços. Era alta e olhos profundamente negros. Usava um chapéu escuro que não permitia a visão de seus cabelos. Tinha uma expressão séria e melancólica. Sua pele era muito clara e parecia reluzir sempre. Não foi preciso dizer absolutamente nada para a turma se calar. O seu ar sombrio fez com que todos a respeitassem.

-Boa tarde, turma – Disse ela em tom suave e calmo – Que bom que vocês entenderam que eu sempre vou precisar do silêncio de vocês. A arte é algo que precisa ser sentida e conseguida com o silêncio.

Todos a observavam com devoção. Não era possível que uma professora como aquela conseguia a atenção de todos sem precisar gritar, espernear ou ameaçar alguém com nota.

Kanon olhava para ela incrédulo e Dohko estava imóvel. Se piscasse perderia algum movimento de Nix.

-Vamos começar pela Teoria das Cores. O que convencionou-se chamar de Teoria das Cores de Leonardo da Vinci, são as formulações históricas esparsas contidas em seus escritos e reunidas no livro Tratado da Pintura e da Paisagem – Sombra e Luz. Cuja primeira edição só foi publicada 132 anos após a morte do artista... – Dizia de olhos fechados mais calmamente ainda - São anotações recolhidas pelo artista ao longo de anos de observação e é a teoria mais corrente, sendo um dos legados do renascimento para as artes visuais.

Não foi preciso dizer que a aula fora maravilhosa e que os alunos adoraram a professora.

-Muito bom, para aula que vem, venham usando uma roupa leve e tragam algo que os inspirem a pintar. Vamos ter experiências incríveis a partir disso... Até a semana que vem. Nix deixou a sala da mesma maneira que entrou, quase sem ninguém perceber.

-Caramba! – Exclamava Kanon – Essa mulher é muito boa!

-Em que sentido, meu caro amigo? – Dizia Dohko abafando risos.

-No sentido que você sabe, meu! A mulher conseguiu me fazer prestar atenção em tudo o que ela falou... Ela deve ser um gênio! Preciso fazer amizade com ela, de qualquer jeito!

-Nossa! – Dohko olhou para o relógio – Precisamos correr Kanon! Ou vamos perder o início da aula de Esgrima!

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Os dois saíram em disparada em direção ao outro lado do colégio.

-Pois então, Aioria! – Dizia Shaka – Você precisava ter se inscrito em xadrez! A sua garota ruiva de olhos de safira estava lá!

Aioria deu um soco no ar. Mentalmente rezava para a sua garota ter se inscrito no curso de Esgrima.

-Me diga, Shaka! Você acha que ela pode ter se inscrito em Esgrima? – Seu olhar parecia ter sido tomado por uma fúria, segurava Shaka apertando seus braços contra o corpo.

-Eu realmente não sei, Aioria. Não adianta você ficar nervoso... Er... Você pode me soltar?

Constrangido, Aioria soltou Shaka. Olhava para o chão. Era apenas o segundo dia de aula. Como pudera se entregar tanto a um sentimento desse nível? Ele mal conhecia a garota e já sentia vontade de possuí-la. "_Preciso me controlar!_" Dizia várias vezes para si mesmo.

-Vamos andando Aioria, ou vamos nos atrasar.

No caminho cruzaram com Miro e Kamus. Os dois não conversavam enquanto andavam, mas todos podiam notar que ali existiria uma verdadeira amizade.

A sala de aula de Esgrima ficava no porão do colégio com uma decoração muito extravagante. Lustres de cristal pendentes do teto e uma tapeçaria vermelha intensa cobriam o chão frio de pedra. As janelas pequenas com barras de ferro lembravam prisões e a porta de madeira com grandes puxadores circulares oxidados davam a impressão de estarem entrando em outra realidade. Todos estavam deslumbrados com a sala. As garotas olhavam umas para as outras se imaginando em um baile a moda antiga, esperando por seus companheiros de dança, enquanto os garotos observavam com um brilho espetacular nos olhos as espadas expostas numa grande vitrine de vidro. Mal podiam esperar a hora de tocarem naqueles objetos prateados.

Eis que de uma porta não muito visível surge um homem muito alto e corpulento vestindo trajes específicos de Esgrima com expressão sorridente e amável. Diferentemente de Nix, conseguiu a atenção dos jovens por sua simpatia.

-Olá! – E olhava perplexo para os estudantes. Nunca teve uma turma tão cheia. – Meu nome é Perseu e serei o professor de Esgrima de vocês.

A turma permanecia atenta. Ele começou a falar sobre a história do esporte.

- Todos os anos realizam-se o Campeonato Mundial de Esgrima, com exceção dos anos Olímpicos. A Esgrima participa deste grande evento desde os primeiros Jogos Olímpicos em 1896, em Atenas. Nos Jogos Olímpicos de 1924 temos a primeira participação das mulheres. A Esgrima hoje, no cenário mundial, é um esporte altamente desenvolvido, onde tecnologia moderna e segurança são complementadas pelo treinamento físico e mental dos atletas que a praticam. A esgrima é composta por três armas: Florete, Sabre e Espada.

Todos estavam presentes. Até mesmo Afrodite.

O professor passava por entre os alunos enquanto estes escolhiam uma espada. Perseu queria que eles já se familiarizassem com o instrumento usado no esporte.

Com certeza o mais empolgado de todos era Shura. Perseu observava o garoto de longe e percebia que ele tinha um dom nato para o esporte. O jeito em que ele segurava a espada estava correto e o professor não havia dado dica alguma.

Sorria ao ver a excitação de todos escolhendo a sua arma, porém sua alegria acabou em segundos ao observar uma cena horrível.

-Parem vocês dois! – O professor chegou correndo a tempo de pegar seus dois alunos pelos punhos – O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Saga estava sentado no chão, encolhido. Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam espetando-o com as suas espadas quando o professor interrompeu.

Os dois não olhavam para o professor, envergonhados.

-Se eu por acaso vir vocês dois fazendo isso novamente, irei expulsá-los da minha aula! – Disse Perseu extremamente nervoso – A Esgrima foi feita para pessoas corajosas e honradas, não para qualquer um.

Saga se levantou do chão e lançou o olhar que Kanon sempre odiara. O de desprezo.

-Bom, quero que todos formem duplas e venham aqui me dar os nomes. Na Esgrima não se luta sozinho! Encontrem seu par e formem uma fila!

Aldebaran na mesma hora formou dupla com Mu. Shura tinha escolhido Aioros, Miro certamente já tinha decidido que faria dupla com Kamus antes mesmo de entrar na aula. Dohko não teve problemas em achar Saga uma companhia ideal para o curso e Kanon e Mascara da Morte já estavam de dupla pronta desde o dia anterior. Sobraram então Shaka, Aioria e o mais temido por todos, Afrodite.

O garoto excêntrico já estava quase convencendo Aioria a ser sua dupla quando Shaka chegou para o seu auxílio.

-Deixa que eu faço com você a dupla, Afrodite.

Aioria não entendeu. Ninguém no mundo iria querer fazer algo com aquele garoto. Shaka pediu para Afrodite que os deixassem a sós e quando o colega deu uma brecha, o garoto loiro se apressou:

-Aioria, a sua ruiva está bem ali e sozinha. Convide-a agora para ser seu par. – E Shaka deu um brusco empurrão em seu amigo.

Aioria olhou pra trás e Shaka respondeu com um olhar firme.

Lentamente Aioria foi atrás da garota ruiva de olhos azuis que mais se pareciam com pedras preciosas. Tocou carinhosamente os ombros dela, entretanto a garota se virou com tanta pressa que acertou Aioria com uma cotovelada no estômago.

-Me desculpe! – E seu rosto ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

Aioria se encurvou pra frente e tentava se equilibrar em vão.

Ela o levou para um banco e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Melhorou?

-Si... sim. – Disse Aioria mal conseguindo respirar.

Ficaram um tempo se encarando quando ela sorriu e resolveu se apresentar.

-Me chamo Marin. E você, qual seu nome?

-Me... Chamo Aioria.

-Mas que nome lindo! É grego?

-Sim... E você, é de onde?

-Embora não pareça, eu vim do Japão.

-Tóquio?

-Não. Sou de Toyohashi.

E o silêncio tornou a criar uma barreira entre os dois. Marin sorriu de novo tentando vencer esse escudo.

-Então, Aioria, você queria me dizer alguma coisa?

Aioria ficou extremamente envergonhado e dessa vez, quem chegou a ficar totalmente vermelho foi ele.

-Er...- E sem pensar muito disse – Querfazerdupladeesgrimacomigo?

Marin olhou espantada.

-Hã? Po-pode repetir a pergunta?

Aioria tomou todo o fôlego que pôde e tentando não tropeçar nas palavras disse:

-Quer fazer dupla de esgrima comigo?

A garota fitou-o por alguns segundos. _"Talvez ela esteja maquinando em como me dizer um belo não". _Pensava Aioria desiludido.

-Sim, eu faço.

Pronto. O mundo negro de Aioria tinha se tornado imediatamente cor-de-rosa. "_Ela tinha aceitado seu convite! Era um passo positivo! Ela tinha aceitado mesmo! Vou agradecer Shaka por toda a eternidade por ter me incentivado"!_

Entraram na fila para darem seus nomes. E assim que iam dizendo para Perseu iam abandonando a sala.

Por último, sobraram de propósito Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

-Gostaria de lhes dar um aviso – Todo aquele ar de simpatia e amizade do professor tinha desaparecido de sua face.

Os dois olhavam para o professor irredutivelmente.

-Ninguém está aqui para machucar ninguém. E aquele garoto – E virou-se para encarar Kanon – Que eu saiba, é seu irmão gêmeo. Não vou tolerar abuso e nem atos de crueldade nessa aula. Portanto tratem de se comportar. Estarei de olhos bem abertos com relação a vocês. Agora podem ir.

Mascara da Morte parecia irritadíssimo com o comentário do professor e Kanon parecia querer esganar Perseu na primeira oportunidade em que pudesse.

-Ainda vou mandar esse cara para o inferno! – Urrava Mascara da Morte já longe dos ouvidos do professor.

Todos se encaminhavam para a saída do colégio. Apenas Aioros, Kamus, Aldebaran e Afrodite tinham se inscrito para o curso de Culinária e teriam que permanecer no colégio até as nove e meia da noite.

-Boa noite e boa sorte, Kamus! – Desejou Miro.

-Ah, obrigado Miro. – Disse o amigo bastante temeroso.

-Desejo o mesmo para você, Aldebaran! Cuide-se! Até amanhã!

-Até logo, Mu!

Os quatro já estavam bastante cansados enquanto andavam a procura da sala. Descobriram então que o curso seria dado na cozinha do refeitório do colégio.

Jocasta não demorou a chegar. Era ruiva, com olhos pequenos e estreitos que decididamente eram difíceis de se enxergar através daqueles pequeninos óculos em formato de meia-lua e realmente estava bem acima do seu peso ideal. Aioros ao reparar nisso, não conseguiu se conter.

-Hehehe... Essa daí é inconfundível! Tinha que ser a professora de Culinária!

Apenas Afrodite riu timidamente. Aldebaran e Kamus lançaram-lhe olhares dilacerantes que o fizeram se calar no mesmo instante.

Havia poucos alunos dentro da cozinha. O número de inscritos tinha sido baixo e Jocasta ao contar os estudantes tinha uma expressão facial de lamento.

-Bem, todos devem estar super cansados. E como essa é a última aula do dia, pouparei vocês de muitos esforços. Porém isso não significa relaxo.Meu nome é Jocasta. Vou dar aulas de Culinária, como devem saber. Mas antes de começar a minha aula, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de conhecer vocês e saber de onde vocês vieram. – Seus olhos correram perante a turma toda e foram repousar em Aldebaran.

-Você! – E apontou para o maior de todos os garotos – Nos diga seu nome e de onde veio!

-Meu nome é Aldebaran, e eu vim do Brasil, a grande terra tropical.

-Mas que maravilha! E é de lá que vem a maravilhosa Feijoada, não é mesmo?

-Ah sim! – Aldebaran respondeu com tanto orgulho que até ficou corado.

-E você? – Apontando seu dedo gordo e roliço para Kamus.

-Eu sou Kamus. Vim de Lyon, na França.

-França! O país da culinária! – E seus olhos brilharam ainda mais quando olhava para o garoto.

E assim a professora foi indo de aluno por aluno perguntando suas origens e exclamando sobre algum tipo de prato típico de cada país ou região. Depois daquele interrogatório sem fim, Jocasta se levantou e caminhou até o balcão onde havia muitas folhas, uma lista de presença e o que aparentava ser um calendário. Olhou para ele demoradamente e depois dividiu com seus aprendizes seus pensamentos:

-Bom, crianças, no começo do mês de Novembro teremos uma feira na escola, não sei se os outros professores chegaram a comentar, porém, está previsto que cada aluno mostre o melhor que puder em seu curso alternativo. Então, eu estava pensando que cada um poderia fazer o prato típico de seu país para todos degustarem. A partir desse feito, darei as notas. O que acham?

A idéia era original e todos adoraram. Concordaram com a cabeça instantaneamente, entretanto Afrodite ergueu a mão.

-Pois não, Afrodite?

-Eu faço três cursos... Será que não ficará um ritmo muito pesado para mim, senhora?

-Acredito que não, Afrodite. Iremos trabalhar com calma, está bem? E sentindo qualquer dificuldade, é só nos procurar.

-Certo. – Ao dizer isso, era visível que ele tinha sido tranqüilizado.

-Está bem. Na culinária as únicas regras exatas a serem seguidas são: Lavar as mãos antes de manusear qualquer tipo de alimento, até mesmo aqueles que iremos descascar, cabelos sempre presos em toucas, especialmente os compridos, afinal, alguém aqui gosta de ser surpreendido por um fio de cabelo na comida? Unhas curtas e avental branco e limpo. A limpeza é extremamente necessária. Certo? O resto é deixar a imaginação rolar solta e seguir a intuição.

A atenção estava explícita ali. Cada palavra dita pela professora era captada com exatidão.

Jocasta olhou no relógio e notou que faltava apenas quinze minutos para o término de sua aula. Resolveu então passar um dever de casa.

-Turma, vou passar uma receita para vocês fazerem em casa e me trazerem na aula que vem. Vejam, meu intuito não é fazer comparações. Ninguém vai receber nota baixa, porém, quem não trouxer, não ganhará nada. Eu apenas quero sentir a mão de vocês para a cozinha está bem?

Anotem, eu vou ditar:

_Pudim de Leite Condensado_ :

_1 xícara de açúcar;1 lata de leite condensado; 2 vezes a mesma medida de leite; 3 ovos. Prepare a calda: espalhe o açúcar no fundo de uma forma para pudim e leve ao fogo moderado mexendo sempre com uma colher de pau, até derreter todo o açúcar e ficar dourado. Espalhe por toda a forma este caramelo. Reserve. Misture no copo do liquidificador o leite condensado, o leite e os ovos até que fiquem bem ligados. Despeje na forma caramelizada..Cubra com papel alumínio. Asse em banho-maria por cerca de 1 hora e 30 minutos ou cozinhe em panela de pressão por 20 minutos._

Todos anotaram depressa e guardaram seu material. Jocasta se despediu da turma. Os quatro deixaram a escola esgotados. Aquele dia tinha sido muito cansativo, mas muitos outros estariam ainda por vir.


	4. O teste de Eugeu

Pois é pessoal, e aqui está mais um capítulo. Agora é que as coisas vão começar a esquentar. Tenho adorado os comentários e a retribuição são sempre novos capítulos. Grandes abraços pessoal!

**Capítulo 4**

**O teste surpresa de Eugeu**

Os dias de aula que vieram não foram diferentes dos outros dois que já haviam se passado.

As aulas começaram pra valer e logo já estavam atolados de matéria para estudar e por mais estudiosos que fossem, não estavam acostumados com aquele ritmo intenso.

Com muita coisa acontecendo em tão pouco tempo era realmente necessário que os alunos se apoiassem uns aos outros para se saírem bem e, para quem morava sozinho, a amizade era a base de tudo.

Todos os dias após as aulas, Mu tinha companhia em casa.

Shaka, Aldebaran, Aioria e Saga se reuniam para estudar. Eles formavam um grupo brilhante e equilibrado, pois cada um sabia bem uma matéria. Shaka explicava muito bem os exercícios de Matemática que precisavam fazer, Aioria parecia viajar para os lugares quando explicava História e Geografia, Mu se empolgava muito quando chegava a sua vez de demonstrar o seu conhecimento em biologia, Aldebaran detalhava ao máximo que podia todas as lendas mitológicas e Saga não se contentava nem um pouco quando alguém errava qualquer palavra em grego.

-Poxa Saga! Dá um tempo! Já estamos estudando Grego faz 3 horas!

-Aioria! Eu tenho certeza de que teremos um teste na semana que vem! Precisamos memorizar tudo isso para a prova!

-E como você sabe disso? Você tem um caso com o professor Eugeu?

Saga ia retrucar quando Shaka interveio na briga.

-Querem parar vocês dois? Parecem crianças!

Aldebaran e Mu só observavam a discussão, calados.

-Shaka! – Ofegou Aioria – Diga a ele que hoje ainda é quinta-feira e faltam 3 dias para semana que vem! E ainda por cima o professor Eugeu só da aula pra gente na terça-feira!

-Saga, hoje ainda é quinta-feira e faltam 3 dias para semana que vem além do que o professor Eugeu só da aula pra gente na terça-feira.

-Shaka, diga ao Aioria que o professor Eugeu não vai pegar leve com a nossa turma! Eu sinto que semana que vem ele vai dar um teste e que não vai ser fácil!

-Aioria, o Saga disse que o professor Eugeu não vai pegar com a nossa turma e que ele sente que semana que vem ele vai dar um teste que não será fácil.

-Pois então, diga ao Saga...

-CHEGA! Eu vou embora! Parem com essas discussões idiotas vocês dois! Estão agindo feito o Máscara da Morte e o Kanon!

-Agora você pegou pesado, Shaka! – Aioria olhava para ele muito nervoso.

-Vai me bater, Aioria?

-É o que eu deveria fazer por me comparar com aqueles dois imbecis!

-Hey! Não fale mal do meu irmão!

Na mesma hora, Aioria partiu pra cima de Shaka e como Saga não queria ficar para trás resolveu acertar as contas com Aioria.

-PAREM! – Gritou Aldebaran aflito – Solte o pescoço do Shaka, Aioria!

Na mesma hora, o colega soltou o garoto loiro que tinha as maçãs do rosto vermelhas pela falta de ar.

-Acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui por essa noite. – Disse Mu como se nada tivesse acontecido – Estamos todos muito cansados e temos aula amanhã bem cedo, certo?

Todos concordaram. Aioria pegou sua mochila com raiva e saiu da casa de Mu sem se despedir dos outros. Saga foi mais sociável, pediu desculpas a Mu e a Shaka e seguiu seu caminho. Sobraram então Shaka e Aldebaran.

-Vamos, Shaka, eu te levo pra sua casa. Estou de carro.

-Obrigado pela carona Aldebaran. Mu, me desculpe. Eu só queria controlar a situação...

-Não se sinta culpado, Shaka. – Mu tranqüilizava o amigo – Nós sabemos o quanto o Aioria é esquentado.

E os dois caminharam em direção ao carro de Aldebaran. Mu acenou dando adeus e entrou em casa. Precisava dormir, definitivamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia seguinte não foi nada bom. Aioria não olhava para Saga e ignorava totalmente a presença de Shaka na sala de aula, fazendo com que o amigo se sentisse muito mal.

-Será que eu fiz tanto mal assim a ele, Aldebaran?

-Relaxa, Shaka. Além de ser esquentado, o cara é orgulhoso. Logo, logo vocês voltam a se falar. E dessa vez não peça desculpas.

Shaka olhava para o amigo de longe e continuava atacado pelo remorso. Não era a primeira vez que eles discutiam por causa da personalidade de Aioria. Impulsivo e estourado, Aioria sempre acabava falando coisas que não devia a seu grande amigo Shaka, que no final acabava sempre pedindo desculpas. Mu e Aldebaran já estavam cansados de ver Shaka implorando perdão, e sempre o advertiam:

-A culpa não foi sua, Shaka!

"_Dessa vez, eu não vou pedir desculpas!"_ – Disse a si mesmo e resolveu parar de olhar para Aioria.

-Shaka...- E Saga olhava envergonhando para o chão – Eu vim me desculpar por ter agido feito criança ontem à noite.

Shaka sorriu. Gostava de Saga, embora ele se comportasse de vez em quando de maneira estranha.

-Sem problemas, Saga. De verdade. – Reafirmou após o olhar de dúvida que o rapaz de cabelos azuis expressou.

-Maninho! – Kanon chegara juntamente com Mascara da Morte.

-O que você quer? – Saga olhou para o irmão irritado.

-Não precisa ficar bravo comigo Saga... O dia mal começou e já está sendo rude comigo... O que eu te fiz?

- Nasceu! Maldito o dia quando o óvulo fecundado pelo espermatozóide se dividiu em dois na mamãe! – Saga fez uma breve pausa e sem esperar qualquer comentário do irmão se adiantou – Fale o que você quer!

-Bem... Você sabe... O Mascara da Morte e eu... Nós nunca fomos bem... E já estamos com... Média 7, você sabe... Pode nos ajudar?

-Ajudar em quê?

-Ajudar a gente a estudar Grego.

-Eu não sei a matéria.

-Larga mão de ser mentiroso, Saga! Eu sei que você e esse loiro aí e mais aqueles outros três – E apontou para Aldebaran, Mu e Aioria – Estudam juntos sempre! Você poderia ao menos...

-Não! – Interrompeu o irmão bruscamente – Vocês dois são baderneiros! Eles são gente séria!

Saga saiu da frente do irmão e foi se sentar em seu lugar. Kanon ficou emburrado nas duas primeiras aulas.

Na hora do intervalo, Saga estava tão quieto e pensativo que chegou a incomodar Mu.

-Saga, o que há?

Aldebaran e Shaka fitavam-no curiosos. Também esperavam uma resposta. Quando o garoto ficava pensativo, sua face se tornava assombrosa. Entretanto, ele parecia não querer responder a pergunta de Mu. Não na frente dos outros dois. Foi então que Mu percebeu a situação e o chamou para ir até a cantina com ele.

-Nós já voltamos.

Já longe dos dois, Mu se pôs a falar:

-Pronto. Agora pode dizer... Se quiser. – Acrescentou.

Contra a sua vontade e meio receoso, Saga começou a dizer aos poucos:

-Estou meio com a consciência pesada por causa do que ocorreu na aula. Afinal, o Kanon é meu irmão... Eu...

-Saga, posso dar a minha opinião?

-Claro...

-Eu realmente acho seu irmão e o Mascara da Morte, com todo o perdão, bagunceiros.

Saga deu um suspiro muito profundo, mas Mu não deixou de continuar.

-Mas, você pode dar a ele uma chance. Vamos fazer o seguinte, Saga. Convide os dois para ir a minha casa hoje à noite.

-Melhor não, Mu...

-Eu insisto. Eu realmente não entendo o peso que você carrega dentro de si, mas tenho certeza de que isso vai tirar um pouquinho desse peso da sua consciência.

-Os outros... Eles não vão..

-Saga, eu convido quem eu quero, a casa é minha. E eu duvido que eles vão se contrapor a mim. Confie em mim, assim como você confiou agora. Eu falarei com eles. Agora vamos voltar, senão vai ficar feio pra gente.

A conversa com Mu deixou Saga definitivamente mais leve. Depois do intervalo tiveram 3 aulas super cansativas de Filosofia com o professor Sócrates.

Na hora da saída, Mu fez um sinal positivo para o colega e foi saindo.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte já estavam no meio do corredor quando ouviram um grito:

-ESPEREM!

Os dois viraram para trás e viram que quem os chamava era Saga. Deram de ombros e seguiram em frente. Saga saiu correndo atrás do irmão trombando com os outros alunos tanto da sua sala com da outra.

-Desculpe-me, Miro! – Gritou.

Só conseguiu alcançá-los no final das escadas.

-Porque não me esperaram?

-Pra levar outro esculacho seu, irmão? Definitivamente não.

-Escuta... – Saga estava fazendo aquilo relutante – Hoje à noite... Nós vamos nos reunir na casa do Mu. Se vocês quiserem, podem ir. Vamos estudar Grego lá...

-Ah! Valeu maninho! – E Kanon deu um grande abraço no irmão.

-Ae Saga, valeu ae... Salvou nossas vidas! – Exclamou Máscara da Morte.

-Mas é pra estudar!

-Nós sabemos maninho, nós sabemos... O Máscara da Morte vai almoçar lá em casa hoje, pode ser?

Os três caminharam até em casa. Saga ia em silêncio o caminho todo enquanto Kanon discutia com o amigo as pernas das garotas da classe.

-A Faith, aquela loira, Mascara, ela que tem umas pernas maravilhosas... Você precisava ver! Com aquela saia... uhuhuhu...

-Eu já prefiro a Sarita! Aquela espanhola... De sardas nas bochechas e cabelos pretos curtinhos... Já notou os peitões dela?

-É é... ela é boa.. Meu! – E Kanon colocou a mão na cabeça – Esqueci de te contar! Na minha aula de Pintura, já tenho duas em vista!

-Quem? Quem?

-A professora... E uma mina lá... Só que eu não sei o nome dela... Ela é muito gatinha! Baixinha, morena, olhos castanhos... Daquelas que dá vontade de se levar para casa...

-Nossa, quem é essa?

-Ela está na nossa sala, mas eu não sei o nome dela... Ela anda bastante com aquela ruiva, a Marin.

Chegaram. Saga abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

Kanon jogou a mochila no chão e disse para Mascara da Morte fazer o mesmo. Minutos depois estavam largados no sofá.

-Saga, o que você vai fazer de almoço?

-Não sei! – Respondeu impaciente – Vocês podiam muito bem me ajudar, preguiçosos!

Mascara da Morte se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

-Você tem massa por aqui?

-Você quer dizer, macarrão?

-Isso, qualquer massa serve.

-Aqui – Saga entregou um pote cheio de espaguete a Mascara da Morte.

Depois de uma hora, os três estavam comendo uma maravilhosa macarronada com molho a bolonhesa.

-Você deveria ter se inscrito em culinária, Mascara! Delicioso – Esbanjava Kanon enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo.

-Kanon tem razão, Máscara da Morte. Está muito boa a comida. Parabéns.

Saga lavou a louça e depois foi para seu quarto estudar um pouco de Biologia. Quando se deu conta já eram seis da tarde, hora de ir para a casa de Mu. Chegou na sala e viu que seu irmão e o amigo estavam dormindo em sono ultraprofundo.

-Acordem!

Os dois foram se espreguiçando lentamente e se levantaram do sofá.

-Se arrumem logo, já está na hora!

Kanon colocou uma outra bermuda e Máscara da Morte penteou os seus cabelos rebeldes. Saíram os três, Máscara da Morte dirigia um Porsche prateado de maneira irresponsável. Enquanto Kanon delirava com as manobras do colega, Saga se segurava no banco do carro e orava para Zeus ter piedade dele. Conseguiram então, chegar intactos na casa de Mu.

-Boa noite. – Disse Mu sorridente.

-Fala aí, "vaquinha".

Saga olhou feio para os dois. Só estavam ali por que Mu o tinha convencido. Na mesma hora os dois se calaram. No interior do chalé já se encontravam Shaka e Aldebaran.

-Cadê o Aioria? – Perguntou Saga.

-Eu liguei pra ele, não sei se ele vem... – E Mu deu uma rápida olhada para Shaka, que se sentia o pior dos seres.

-Você não deve pedir desculpas porque não foi sua culpa, Shaka! – Saga disse bastante enérgico.

-O que aconteceu entre vocês? – Perguntou Kanon, que queria ficar por dentro assunto.

Os garotos pararam de falar e ficaram se encarando. O que será que deveriam fazer? Simplesmente inventar uma mentira, que na qual Kanon e Mascara da Morte não cairiam, contar a verdade ou mudar de assunto?

Quem tomou a iniciativa de contar foi Mu. Parecia que ele queria dar uma chance aos dois garotos. Quando terminou, apesar de omitir alguns detalhes, os dois tinham expressões furiosas em suas faces.

-Meu irmão tem razão, Shaka. Você não deve pedir desculpas!

-Sabe o que você faz, Shaka? – Mascara da Morte pela primeira vez falava em tom sério – Dá um gelão no cara e cola nos três aí. Ele vai ver o que é se sentir sozinho e vai vir correndo pedir desculpa... A não ser que ele queira andar com aquele... Kanon, como é mesmo o nome daquele esquisito da outra sala?

-Hahahaha! Afrodite! Imagine o Aioria com o Afrodite!

Nesse momento não teve jeito. Todos riram. Até mesmo Aldebaran que não suportava o amigo italiano não conseguiu disfarçar a gargalhada.

-Mas chega de risos! Vamos começar! – Coordenou Saga.

Era inacreditável que aqueles seis estavam reunidos e se dando bem. Aldebaran mal reconhecia Kanon e Mascara da Morte. Os dois estavam tão dedicados e atentos. _"Olha o que o desespero faz"._ Pensava ele rindo mentalmente.

A noite passou num piscar de olhos tanto que quando foram ver, já passava da meia-noite.

-É melhor pararmos por aqui. A gente combina de estudar mais na segunda-feira, véspera da aula do professor. – Disse Saga entre seus bocejos.

E os dias se passaram.

No fim de semana combinaram de se encontrarem na escola de manhã para praticarem os esportes escolhidos nas aulas de educação física.

Kanon e Mascara da Morte pareciam estar pegando mais leve nas brincadeiras com o irmão naqueles dias, porém não se separavam.

Encontraram também os garotos e garotas da outra sala por lá. Kanon puxou Mascara da Morte para perto de si e apontou de longe e discretamente a garota de quem falara ao amigo na quinta-feira.

-É aquela lá! Está vendo? A do bambolê na cintura...

-E o que você está esperando pra chegar junto, cara?

-O momento certo. Tem algo naquela garota que eu sinto que minhas táticas terão de ser diferentes.

Mascara da Morte olhou espantado para Kanon.

-Mas ou... Independente disso, hoje a noite tem aquela baladona esperta, né não?

-Opa! Quantas nós vamos pegar essa noite?

-Umas vinte! Vamo aposta?

-Vamos! – Apostou Kanon sem tirar os olhos da menina.

E assim mais um fim de semana se foi. Mu tirou o domingo para ler um pouco e escrever para seus pais. Aldebaran ficou estudando culinária a tarde toda e ficou todo orgulhoso quando sua torta de limão ficou com aparência impecável e muito saborosa. Saga nem foi preciso dizer que passou o domingo todo cuidando da ressaca do irmão. Fora acordado no começo da manhã com Kanon no banheiro fazendo o maior barulho. Ele ainda queria muito dar uma estudada em Grego antes de dormir, mas não houve jeito. Máscara da Morte teve o mesmo fim de Kanon. A única diferença é que quem estava tomando conta das suas irresponsabilidades era a sua empregada. Aioria passou o domingo na companhia do irmão e de Shura. Foram dar uma volta pela cidade durante a tarde e aproveitar as últimas semanas de verão. Sentia muita a falta de Shaka durante essas horas, porém seu orgulho ainda era muito grande para ser vencido. Shaka acordou cedo, meditou até a hora do almoço e passara a tarde toda de domingo com seus colegas da pensão. Era muito agradável ter a companhia de bastante gente, pois na Índia, Shaka vivia muito sozinho.

A segunda-feira foi realmente trágica para todos eles. Ninguém conseguia se concentrar nas aulas direito pois todos estavam extremamente tensos. Marin estava perplexa e demonstrava desespero enquanto conversava com a colega que se sentava ao seu lado.

-Como é que sabem que o professor Eugeu vai dar teste amanhã se eles são surpresas? Quem começou com essa história, Réia?

-Marin, a Hilda me disse que a Faith disse que a Sarita ouviu o Shaka e o Aioria combinando de estudar com o Saga na casa do Mu com o Aldebaran junto, na semana passada.

-Mas que confusão!

-Acho melhor você perguntar então, pra algum dos meninos.

-É o que vou fazer.

Marin saiu a procura de Aioria, mas não o encontrou. Ao olhar para a porta da sala avistou Shaka e resolveu tirar sua dúvida com ele mesmo.

-Shaka, é verdade que vai ter prova do Eugeu amanhã?

-Ai Marin, não é certeza. Na verdade, o Saga está com um palpite...

-Me mostra o que vocês estudaram?

-Sim, vamos até a sua mesa.

Marin sentou em sua carteira e abriu seu caderno. A carteira da frente de Marin estava vazia. Sendo assim, Shaka puxou a cadeira e virou de modo que ele ficasse bem de frente dela. A garota ruiva folheava o caderno ansiosamente e Shaka parecia tentar acalmá-la em vão. Os dois pareciam tão concentrados que não notaram os olhos furiosos que observavam aquela cena da janela da sala de aula.

Aioria parecia extremamente descontrolado. _"Não, não pode ser! O Shaka! Justo o Shaka"!_ Pensamentos ruins passavam por sua cabeça e ele começava a não conseguir mais digerir aquelas cenas.

"PAAAH" – O vidro da janela se estraçalhou. Todos olharam aturdidos para o lugar de onde viera o barulho e ninguém viu o autor do crime. Como se possuísse um dom de clarividência, Mu olhou para Aldebaran assustado. Dois minutos depois, Aioria chegou na sala berrando.

-CANALHA! – E saltou na direção de Shaka.

Aldebaran entrou na frente, fazendo com que o amigo trombasse com seu enorme peito. A mão de Aioria sangrava. O garoto grandalhão segurou-o pelo pulso e o carregou para fora da sala, enquanto Shaka e os outros olhavam aturdidos, ainda traumatizados pela cena presenciada.

Depois de ver que Aioria recuperou o fôlego, Aldebaran escolheu bem as palavras para começar seu sermão.

-Escute bem aqui, Aioria. Isso está passando dos limites. Estou ficando cansado das suas atitudes impulsivas. Dê um jeito nisso ou eu vou acabar dando um jeito em você, compreendeu?

Aioria tinha lágrimas nos olhos e olhava para a sua mão que sangrava.

-Aldebaran... Você viu... Ele... Ele estava com ela...

-Com ela quem?

-Com a Marin! Ele estava com ela!

-Aioria, deixa de besteira! Você acha que o SHAKA, o seu MELHOR amigo vai querer te trair com a sua paixão? Dá um tempo!

-Eles estavam sentados juntos! Você viu! De rostos muito próximos!

-Cara, eles estavam discutindo a matéria! Chega desse papo, vou te levar pra enfermaria agora.

Aldebaran seguiu para a enfermaria levando Aioria ainda inconformado. Chegando lá, Aldebaran relatou o que viu para a enfermeira.

-Você terá que ver Shion. – Disse ela enquanto enfaixava a mão de Aioria.

-Quem é Shion?

-O diretor da escola.

Com a expressão de quem tinha perdido uma enorme batalha, Aioria deixara a enfermaria, mais inconformado ainda do que já estava. Agora tinha que ver o diretor. O que será que iria acontecer?

Aldebaran acompanhou o amigo em silêncio até uma grande porta de madeira escura entalhada. No portal estava escrita a palavra "Sabedoria" em grego. Antes de entrar, Aioria hesitou.

-Vá em frente, Aioria.

E quando já estava de costas para ele, acrescentou:

-E se eu fosse você, perderia essa pose toda e pediria desculpas ao Shaka. Daqui a pouco as coisas vão ficar feias pra você.

A partir dali estava sozinho. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Ouviu uma voz trêmula dizer "entre" e ele abriu a grande porta de madeira.

A sala do diretor era enorme. Nela continha estátuas de vários deuses gregos. Aioria logo reconheceu Afrodite, Dionísio e Hera. Atrás da mesa do diretor havia uma grande estátua de uma mulher segurando uma outra pequenina estátua e um enorme escudo. Com certeza, aquela era a grande Athena.

-Sente-se. – Disse o diretor com a voz firme.

Aioria se sentou. Sentia a dor de sua mão se misturar com pânico e expectativa. Jamais pensou que iria ver o diretor tão cedo. Nem Kanon e Mascara da Morte haviam conseguido essa grande proeza. Ele seria o primeiro de sua turma a encarar o ser mais poderoso de todo o colégio.

-Aioria... – E os olhos em tom lilás de Shion pareciam ler os pensamentos do rapaz – Fui informado de que você quebrou uma das vidraças de sua sala. A informação confere?

Muito envergonhado da situação em que ele mesmo se metera, preferiu ser o mais direto possível. Quanto mais cedo saísse daquela sala e de sua situação constrangedora, melhor.

-Sim, confere, senhor diretor.

-Ótimo. Então encaminharemos um pedido de reposição do vidro a vidraçaria mais próxima da escola.

Sentindo que precisava dizer alguma coisa, Aioria, tomado pela sua emoção, escolheu muito mal o que ia dizer.

-Me desculpe, senhor diretor, eu fiquei nervoso com uma cena que presenciei e acabei socando mesmo o vidro. Mas eu jamais quis dar a impressão de que sou um vândalo para essa escola.

-Encaminharemos também aos seus pais o valor do vidro. Serão eles que vão custear a troca.

Aioria paralisou. Seus pais iriam ficar muito envergonhados com a atitude impulsiva dele.

-Agora pode ir. – Disse Shion sem se levantar da cadeira que estava sentado.

Aioria saiu da sala da direção totalmente derrotado. Colocou a mão que estava boa em um dos bolsos da calça e andou cabisbaixo até a sua classe. Chegou atrasado na aula de Galileu e ainda levou um ponto negativo por dizer que o elemento "Pb" da tabela periódica era o Mercúrio. A aula terminou e todos estavam aliviados por poderem ir embora. Marin veio correndo saber o que realmente havia acontecido quando ele disse:

-Amanhã nós conversamos, está bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a classe.

Ele caminhou lentamente até seu amigo loiro que ainda arrumava cuidadosamente o seu material.

-Shaka...

Shaka parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para encará-lo.

-Me... – Totalmente envergonhado e olhando para o chão, terminou de dizer a frase – Desculpe.

Shaka queria na mesma hora dizer que sim e dar um abraço enorme no amigo, mas como fora instruído para se segurar, apenas disse, olhando para o lado:

-Está bem, Aioria. – Pegou a mochila e saiu andando.

-Espere. Eu sei que não vai ser tão fácil assim.

-Ainda bem que sabe, não é?

-Por causa dos meus impulsos – Ele olhava para a mão com raiva – Me machuquei, meus pais vão ficar furiosos comigo...

-Eu sinto muito.

-E o pior... Eu machuquei o meu melhor amigo... Peço realmente que me perdoe. Fui muito idiota na casa do Mu aquele dia e hoje duvidei de você sem motivo nenhum...

Aioria começou a se emocionar novamente e Shaka não queria ver a cena. Não agüentou e deu um grande abraço no amigo.

-É bom ter você de volta, amigo!

Os dois foram andando juntos, rumo a saída do colégio até serem interrompidos por Aioros e Shura.

-Irmão! É verdade o que aconteceu? Você socou a janela da sua classe? Você está bem?

-Sim, é verdade. – Respondeu cabisbaixo – Estou bem sim.

-Mas por que você fez isso? – Quis saber Shura.

-O motivo não importa. – E deu uma rápida olhada para Shaka, totalmente tomado pela vergonha.

Depois disso ninguém falou mais nada.

A noite chegou e com isso, a última reunião da casa de Mu antes da prova, que contava com os sete amigos mais chegados. Ao invés de somente Saga explicar a matéria, decidiram que ele ia selecionar alguns exercícios e aplicar como se fosse uma prova e cada um, sem consulta, iria fazer o seu. A idéia deu certo. Depois de uma hora, todos já estavam entregando seus testes para serem corrigidos. Todos tinham conseguido ir bem e o que mais o impressionava era a rapidez que os dois malandros possuíam para absorver qualquer tipo de conteúdo.

Decidiram encerrar os estudos por ali, pois precisavam realmente de uma boa noite de sono. Quando Mu fechou a porta e se encontrou sozinho em seu chalé, disse para si mesmo, em ato de reflexão:

-Se estamos desse jeito por causa de uma prova surpresa, imagina no dia em que tivermos as provas finais.

Fechava os olhos para tentar não prever o futuro. Apagou a luz e foi dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O grande dia chegou. Todos estavam muito aflitos e nervosos. A aula de Kim não estava rendendo nada e o professor percebeu a agitação dos alunos.

-O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Nunca vi vocês tão inquietos.

-É que hoje vai ter prova do professor Eugeu...

O professor riu e depois disse:

-Então é assim que ele faz? Quem sabe se eu fizer isso também... – E notou a expressão de espanto dos alunos – Calma, calma, eu estava brincando...

A aula terminou e Kim desejou boa sorte para a sala. Ninguém saiu do lugar até o professor entrar na classe.

-Bom dia a todos.

Eugeu apagou a lousa lentamente de costas para seus alunos. Depois sentou-se à mesa para fazer a chamada como de costume, porém, antes de começar, disse:

-Gostaria que todos se levantassem e se retirassem. Conforme eu for fazendo a chamada, vocês entram na sala e se sentam no local que eu indicar.

Obedeceram ao professor e saíram murmurando coisas que não conseguia identificar. Ele arrumou as mesas de modo que ninguém ficasse muito próximo e começou a fazer a chamada.

Colocou Mu no canto da sala e no fundo. No lado oposto colocou Aldebaran. Shaka teve a sua mesa encostada na mesa do diretor bem ao meio. Colocou Aioria na terceira carteira encostada na parede da sala. Mascara da Morte e Kanon se sentaram em local bem visível, nas primeiras carteiras de duas fileiras, do professor e isolou Saga do restante da sala. Depois começou a distribuir as provas com o conteúdo virado para a mesa. Após entregar a última prova, foi até sua mesa.

-Podem iniciar a prova. Uma hora e vinte vocês tem para resolvê-la.

O pânico pairou sobre o terceiro A. Mascara da Morte trocava olhares desesperados com Kanon. Mu usava toda a sua intuição para se sair pelo menos com um meio certo das questões. Aldebaran tentava ao máximo manter a calma, mas estava sendo praticamente impossível. Já era a quinta vez que quebrava a ponta de seu lápis. Aioria uma vez ou outra resmungava baixo enquanto lia a segunda questão. Estava com vontade de socar a cabeça do professor. Shaka respirava profundamente e repetia mentalmente um mantra para acalmá-lo. O único que parecia estar mais tranquilo era Saga, que lia questão por questão e as fazia uma por uma.

O professor se levantou e começou a andar entre os alunos. Não havia um só garoto ou garota que ousava desgrudar os olhos daquela prova maldita. Eugeu sorria sarcasticamente ao olhar os alunos escrevendo freneticamente no papel com a esperança de que aquele professor fosse considerar alguma coisa.

Uma hora e vinte depois, disse com um tom vitorioso:

-Podem entregar. O tempo acabou.

A prova continha 8 questões. Aldebaran, Mu e Shaka haviam respondido 6 das oito. Aioria estava de braços cruzados e ainda não conseguia acreditar que só tinha feito 4 das 8. Mascara da Morte e Kanon não quiseram nem comentar qual tinham sido as suas pontuações. Estavam discutindo o absurdo que havia sido a segunda questão quando Saga apareceu entre eles.

-Eu estava com uma raiva enorme de você durante a prova! – Falava Aioria afobado – Você parecia muito tranqüilo!

Saga nada respondeu e o pior é que por seu olhar, ninguém sabia o que acontecia com ele. Ninguém fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava pensando.

-Como você foi, Saga? – Perguntou Shaka aflito.

-Eu respondi as 8 questões...

-Filho da mãe! – Exclamou Kanon.

-E quem disse que estão certas? Eu posso muito bem ter errado alguma...

-Claro que não! Você fez a prova toda.

-Escute aqui, Kanon, eu não tenho culpa se você...

-Parem! – Mu entrou na frente de Kanon – Eu acho melhor nós esperarmos os resultados.

-É, ele está certo. – Confirmou Aldebaran – Não adianta nada ficarmos discutindo por algo que já aconteceu e que não temos noção do que iremos encontrar pela frente.

A discussão cessou e o resto do dia transcorreu tranquilamente. Pelo menos a tensão da prova havia passado. A única tensão que pairava no ar era a do dia em que iriam receber os resultados.


	5. Bilhete e Declarações

Olá pessoal! Me esforcei ao máximo para escrever um romance. Eu espero que gostem, espero comentários sobre este capítulo ansiosamente. Ele é um pouco mais curtinho... Beijos e Abraços a todos!

**Capítulo 5**

**Bilhete e Declarações**

No terceiro B as coisas não foram diferentes. Eugeu aplicou a prova e o pessoal não se saiu bem. Logo após o teste, ouvia-se pelo corredor, alunos indignados.

-Precisamos montar uma estratégia. – Miro liderava o assunto.

-Eu não posso ir mal em nenhuma prova! Eu tenho bolsa aqui nesse colégio! – Dizia Aioros extremamente nervoso.

-Se liga cara! TODOS nós temos. – Retrucou Shura, que não perdia uma única oportunidade.

-O que vocês sugerem então? – Dohko perguntava tentando esconder a aflição em sua voz.

-Quem aqui entende bem Grego poderia nos ensinar. – Sugeriu Shura.

-Acredito que ninguém melhor do que o Miro. – Kamus entrou na conversa – Afinal, ele nasceu aqui.

-É! Sabe, na sala do meu irmão, eles montaram um grupo de estudos. Eles não estudam só Grego juntos, mas as outras matérias também! O que vocês acham da gente fazer um também?

A idéia de Aioros não era das piores e resolveram então acatar.

-Eu ouvi bem? Vocês vão montar um grupo de estudos? Será que eu poderia participar também? – Perguntou Afrodite.

Os cinco trocaram olhares entre si. Não podiam fazer uma desfeita daquele grau para Afrodite. O garoto sueco nunca tinha feito nada de mal para nenhum deles. Decidiram deixá-lo participar das reuniões e caso alguma coisa estranha acontecesse, aí sim poderiam expulsá-lo.

O intervalo acabou e assim voltaram todos para a sala.

Aioros estava todo animado com a idéia do grupo e conversava com Shura e Dohko sobre os possíveis dias em que poderiam se reunir.

Afrodite tagarelava com Shina sobre a aula de Corte e Costura enquanto mostrava uma linda blusa de linho que havia costurado. A garota mal conseguia acreditar no que via.

Miro se sentou em seu lugar e comentava com Kamus que finalmente Aioros tinha dado uma bola dentro desde quando se conheceram quando percebeu que o amigo não estava escutando nada do que estava dizendo.

-Kamus? Você está aí?

Ele segurava um papel dobrado na mão e tinha a expressão mais séria do que de costume, olhando para o nada. A testa franzida indicava que ele estava ficando irritado. Virou o rosto para o amigo e indicou o papel.

-Já é o terceiro que recebo dentro de duas semanas.

-Mas o que é?

-É um bilhete, Miro. Ridículo. E a pessoa não é corajosa o suficiente para se identificar.

-Eu posso ver?

Relutante Kamus entregou o bilhete a Miro. O garoto viu que a folha era colorida e cheia de pequenos corações. Não era preciso ser gênio para saber que aquilo se tratava de alguma garota. Abriu então para ler o conteúdo.

"_Sofrer em teus braços __  
seria o meu prazer..._

E viver em mil pedaços  
seria tudo pra mim...

_Baiser a vous..."_

Miro olhou assustado para o amigo. Aquelas palavras eram profundas.

-Viu quanta melosidade e sentimentalismo barato?

-Nossa, Kamus, tem alguma menina apaixonada por você! Quem será que é? – Miro olhava ao redor para ver se tinha alguma garota os observando.

-Não estou interessado em saber.

-Ah, Kamus! Conta outra! Já é a terceira vez que você recebe um bilhete desses e você não está interessado?

-Miro – E ele encarou o amigo olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Se eu descobrir quem é, vou pedir para que pare.

-E se ela for bonita? Veja só! Ela sabe francês!

-Não interessa. Se eu descobrir, vou pedir pra parar, porque já perdeu a graça faz tempo.

-Então vou te ajudar a descobrir.

-Tanto faz.

E a aula começou. Galileu começou a explicar em física o conceito do Movimento Uniformemente Variável e Kamus se deu muito bem. Em todas as aulas o professor fazia um sorteio entre os alunos e pedia que o sorteado fosse até a lousa fazer um exercício valendo meio ponto para a sala toda. Quando o aluno acertava, a sala toda era presenteada. Quando o aluno errava, a sala toda perdia meio ponto na nota da prova, por isso tinham que estar estudando diariamente.

E dessa vez, Kamus havia sido sorteado. Ninguém ficou preocupado porque o garoto simplesmente brilhava nas matérias como Física e Química.

Ao final da aula, Galileu chamou Kamus a sua mesa.

-Kamus, gostaria de lhe fazer um convite.

-Pois não, senhor.

-Gostaria de participar das Olimpíadas de Física? A escola todo ano convida dois alunos do terceiro ano para representar. Tenho em mente você e o Kanon, do outro terceiro.

-Seria uma honra para eu representar a escola, professor.

-Fabuloso! Então, depois eu te passo as informações sobre as aulas extras. Tenho certeza de que você se sairá muito bem!

O professor saiu da sala contente. E por dentro, Kamus também estava bastante feliz.

-O que o professor queria?

-Me convidar para participar das Olimpíadas de Física, Miro.

-Que coisa fantástica, Kamus! Vai em frente! Você é um crânio em física.

-Não precisa exagerar, Miro.

-Êpa... Quem exagera aqui é o Aioros!

Depois da aula de Física, Ptolomeu entrou na sala e começou com a sua aula de Literatura falando do Romantismo, um dos períodos literários mais completos e mais importantes de todo o mundo da Literatura.

-As pessoas costumam confundir o Romantismo com o Romântico. São semelhantes, porém, muito diferentes.

-Vai ver, Kamus, que a garota que te mandou a poesia, adora literatura!

Kamus olhou feio para Miro, que se conteve. O resto da aula seguiu e quando terminou foram para o refeitório, pois as terças-feiras eram dias de cursos alternativos.

As aulas à tarde transcorreram bem e os garotos do terceiro B resolveram deixar a primeira reunião do grupo de estudo para o dia seguinte.

Depois da aula de Esgrima, os garotos, exceto Afrodite e Kamus, tomaram seus próprios destinos separadamente. Antes de ir para casa, Dohko resolveu ir para a biblioteca para ver se encontrava um exemplar de Arte Barroca. Quando adentrou a grande sala, viu Lígea com um livro sobre Impressionismo nas mãos. A garota não o viu chegar e partiu da biblioteca conversando com Marin.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Dohko abandonou a idéia inicial e saiu atrás da garota morena. Caminhou e caminhou, desceu as escadas e nada de Lígea. Foi quando estava desistindo da idéia que avistou de longe o seu longo cabelo de cor escura. Apressou o passo e chegou ao portão da escola.

-Tchau Marin! Até amanhã!

-Até Lígea! Se cuida hein!

Ela colocou a mochila no chão e abriu para colocar o livro dentro, então nesse momento Dohko colocou-se ao seu lado, mas não disse nada. Não queria que parecesse de propósito.

Ao se levantar, a garota olhou para o relógio, prendeu seus cabelos e deu um passo a frente. Pingos grossos começaram a cair do céu e um enorme estrondo de um trovão anunciou a chegada do primeiro dia de outono na Grécia.

Colocou sua mochila sobre a sua cabeça e começou a caminhar quando uma brilhante idéia surgiu na cabeça de Dohko.

-Olá! Eu tenho um guarda-chuva. Quer dividi-lo comigo?

-Olá Dohko!- Lígea deu um sorriso fascinante – Não, muito obrigada. Com certeza moro longe da sua casa, vou desviar o seu caminho.

-Ora Lígea, eu faço questão de levá-la, afinal não vai me custar nada.

-Não... Não precisa. – Disse envergonhada.

-A senhorita é muito teimosa. Já disse que eu a levo!

E os dois saíram da escola juntos, seus corpos colados um ao outro não prestando atenção em um par de olhos cobiçosos que os observavam.

Já a um quarteirão do colégio, Lígea resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu moro a 5 quarteirões daqui. Não vai precisar andar muito! – Ela sorriu.

-Tá vendo? E você não queria aceitar uma carona minha até sua casa!

-Não queria tirar você da sua rota.

-Não tirou.

-Quer ver como eu tirei? Onde é que você mora?

-Hahahaha sua sem graça! Eu moro em um chalé, próximo a praia.

-Viu só como eu tinha razão? Eu sempre tenho razão!

-Já disse, você é muito teimosa. Você ia chegar na sua casa toda molhada! Pense bem, você está com essa camisa branca e essa saia... Isso aí molhado não seria interessante...

-É, aí a coisa muda de figura.

Faltava apenas um quarteirão quando ela resolveu perguntar:

-Por acaso você tem telefone, Dohko?

Dohko gelou na mesma hora. Será que aquilo significava que ela estava interessada nele? Pensamentos e mais pensamentos invadiam a sua cabeça, fazendo-o esquecer a pergunta.

-Dohko?

-AH! Claro! – E ele voltou a si – 3456-9082. Pode ligar a hora que quiser, eu moro sozinho.

-Sério! E como é a sensação de morar sozinho?

-Liberdade total. Mas eu sou responsável!

-Parece ser mesmo. Bom... – Ela parou e olhou para o número da casa – Já estou em casa. Obrigada pela carona. Você é uma ótima pessoa! Deu um beijo estalado no rosto do garoto, acenou e foi andando em direção a porta. Ele decididamente estava entrando em transe quando se lembrou.

-Hey, Lígea!

-Sim? – Enquanto ela girava a chave na fechadura da porta da sala.

-Qual o seu telefone?

-Você sabe onde eu moro! E eu tenho o seu número. Qualquer dia eu te ligo!

E sumiu para dentro da casa. Agora só restava Dohko ir para o seu chalé e esperar algum telefonema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quarta-feira havia chegado com o céu em tons de cinza. As nuvens carregadas indicavam que o outono havia chegado com toda certeza. Todos os dias Miro imaginava um meio de poder conversar com a orientadora do colégio. Pensava em de repente em discutir feio com alguém, mas aí sua imagem seria denegrida. Ou talvez buscar algum tipo de informação. "_Mas qual informação?"_

Estava andando pelo colégio quando de repente leu em um dos murais:

"Semana Cultural – Feira de Ciências, Arte, Culinária e afins. Maiores informações com a Orientação."

"_Perfeito" _– Pensou Miro e tomou o rumo até a sala da orientadora. Toda vez em que se via parado em frente àquela porta, um comichão subia por sua garganta. Seus movimentos ficavam lentos e ele parecia flutuar. A voz de Calíope era como música para seus ouvidos e a posição que ela ocupava fazia Miro sentir ainda mais admiração por ela. Achava-a poderosa. E ele se sentia na obrigação de se relacionar com gente desse tipo. Bateu na porta, a orientadora abriu.

-Olá, Miro!

-Olá, senhorita orientadora. – _"Ela sabe meu nome!"_

-O que deseja? – E ela indicou a sala para ele entrar.

-Eu vim por causa do cartaz. A senhora precisa de alguma ajuda para a semana cultural?

Ela o fez se sentar em sua mesa e por alguns segundos encarou o rapaz.

-E que tipo de ajuda você teria para me oferecer?

"_Eu tenho todos os meus beijos para lhe dar. Todo o meu carinho e afeto, a minha compreensão. Tenho certeza de que essa é toda a ajuda de que precisa, minha Deusa." – _E Miro chacoalhou a cabeça para voltar a si, fazendo com que Calíope arregalasse os olhos.

-Bem, eu poderia pensar em como fazer a apresentação inicial da Semana. Vocês pensam em fazer uma abertura, não é?

-Sim, pensamos.

-E por que não fazemos uma abertura diferente do usual? Eu tenho uns contatos na Ilha de Milos, conheço um pessoal que toca em uma banda. De repente poderiam estar abrindo esse festival com músicas típicas ou com o tema da semana.

Calíope olhava fascinada para o rapaz. Ele era bastante inteligente. Ouviu as idéias dele e anotou em seu bloco.

-Gostei muito das suas sugestões. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vou conversar com os outros professores e depois eu te chamo para conversarmos mais.

-Certo! – E Miro se levantou tendo a leve impressão de que já tinha dado o seu primeiro passo na conquista.

Saiu da sala vibrando. Precisava contar a Kamus o seu progresso.

Esperou as duas aulas seguidas de Biologia terminarem para poder dizer para o amigo o que tinha se passado naquela sala. Quando terminou, Kamus apenas disse:

-Bom, Miro, tome cuidado com a posição dela aqui no colégio e também para não se iludir.

-Você vai ver, Kamus! Eu ainda vou conquistá-la!

-Só cuidado com as ilusões!

-Mudando de assunto, recebeu algum bilhete hoje?

-Não. Por que é que você faz questão de me lembrar disso, Miro?

-Porque é legal saber que tem alguma garota da nossa sala apaixonada por você!

-E se ela não for dessa sala?

-Nossa, não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Mas eu já preparei o meu kit de solucionar mistérios! O bilhete está aí com você?

-Não, eu joguei fora. Rasguei.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? RASGOU?

Todos que estavam em volta de Miro e Kamus pararam e olharam para eles. Alguns curiosos, outros assustados. Até Aioros, que estava mastigando um bolinho de nata, parou de comer.

-Por que você não grita um pouco mais alto e procura chamar atenção dos alunos da quinta série, Miro?

-Desculpe... Mas escuta, você rasgou mesmo!

-Rasguei. Você quer que eu diga o que? Eu não tenho poderes mágicos de regeneração. O bilhete rasgado já deve estar no lixão da cidade.

-Kamus, como você pôde fazer isso?

-Fazendo, ué.

-Era um bilhete carinhoso! De amor! E agora, não vai dar mais para comparar a letra!

-Ah, não seja por isso, Miro. Daqui a alguns dias eu vou receber outro, aí você guarda.

-Convencido, não?

-Não sou convencido, cara. Só acho bastante previsível. – Disse Kamus com a expressão séria de sempre, cruzando os braços.

Não demorou muito, Aioros, Dohko e Shura foram ao encontro dos dois.

-Vocês dois não desgrudam. Daqui a pouco vai ficar mais estranho que o Afrodite.

-Fique quietinho, na sua, Shura!

-Vai me bater, Miro?

-Não. Sou superior que isso.

Shura ficou sem graça e cruzou os braços, em posição de desafio.

-Bom, Kamus e Miro, nós vamos estudar hoje a noite. Está bom pra vocês? – Perguntou Aioros animado.

-Sim... – Responderam juntos.

Estavam discutindo onde iriam estudar quando Aioros deu um cutucão em Dohko.

-Acho que ela quer falar com você. – E apontou para a garota na porta da sala.

Lígea deu o seu sorriso de sempre e ficou parada, esperando ele ir até ela.

-Ah pessoal, o que vocês decidirem, tá ótimo. Preciso ir lá falar com ela.

Os garotos riram, deixando Dohko todo encabulado.

-Oi Lígea! Deu tudo certo ontem à noite?

-Oi Dohko. Sim, deu tudo certo.

-Que bom!

-É! Mas hoje eu trouxe meu guarda-chuva!

-Que pena! Então não poderei te levar até sua casa, caso esteja chovendo!

-Hehehe... É...

Os dois se olharam por uma fração de segundos e então ela voltou a si:

-Vim te procurar pelo seguinte. Fiquei sabendo que vai haver a Semana Cultural. A Nix pediu para que formássemos duplas, pra expor uma tela. Vim aqui então, perguntar se você gostaria de pintar junto comigo.

-Mas é claro! – Dohko agora estava realmente sonhando.

-Então era isso! Bom, eu ja vou indo, Marin está me esperando! Depois eu te ligo e a gente combina!

Acenou e saiu da sala.

Foi então, nesse momento que Dohko percebeu que realmente estava apaixonado.


	6. O pacote pardo

-Olá, olá gente! Obrigada pelas "Reviews"! É bom saber que vocês gostam da minha estória... Vou sempre acatar sugestões de vocês. Que tal colocar um pouco de mistério na estória? Abraços!

**Capítulo 6**

**O Pacote pardo**

A semana passou depressa, e com isso a aula de Grego chegou. Todos estavam preocupados com os resultados das provas, porém, para desânimo geral dos alunos, Eugeu apenas trouxe apenas a seguinte notícia:

-Ainda não passei as notas para a caderneta. Não vou entregar os testes hoje, porém já adianto que vocês foram péssimos.

Virou-se para lousa para depois acrescentar:

-E não vou mais dar testes surpresa. Esse realmente foi lamentável. Vou somá-lo e dividir a nota por três. Chega de falar daquele teste que mais parecem atestados de ignorância. Abram seus cadernos, pois vou ditar a matéria de hoje.

Os garotos notaram que Eugeu estava extremamente mal-humorado.

-Com certeza a mulher dele dorme de calça jeans! – Comentou Mascara da Morte indignado.

-Hahahahahaha! – Kanon ria disfarçadamente. Porém sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, e não na piada de seu colega.

Saga com certeza era o aluno preferido do professor de Grego. Eugeu não demonstrava simpatia por ninguém, mas aturava o garoto. Toda vez que perguntava algo para a sala fazia questão que Saga respondesse.

O sinal tocou para o intervalo e todos davam graças aos deuses por terem tido piedade deles.

-Será que o pessoal da outra sala agüenta essa cara? – Perguntava Aioria expressando alívio.

-Pergunte ao seu irmão.

-Talvez faça isso mesmo, Shaka.

-E quando é que nós vamos nos reunir para decidir o que vamos apresentar na semana cultural? – Aldebaran chegou perguntando animado.

-Que eu saiba – Opinou Mu – Teremos que nos basear nos cursos alternativos e em pelo menos uma matéria normal da escola.

-De quantos alunos são os grupos? – Saga parecia interessado.

-O Miro deve saber!

-Porque o Miro deve saber, Aioria?

-Porque eu ouvi meu irmão dizer que ele vai cuidar da abertura da Semana.

-Ah, então vamos lá falar com ele. Assim nós já formamos os grupos e já começamos os trabalhos. – Sugeriu Saga.

-Isso, assim não fica acumulando com as provas. – Concluiu Mu.

-Mas esperem!

-O que foi Aldebaran?

-Mascara da Morte e Kanon não vão participar?

-Onde será que eles estão?

Os quatro olharam ao redor e não os encontraram. Seguiram sem eles até onde estava Miro e seus colegas de classe.

-Olá, Miro!

Miro comia uma esfiha quando os outros chegaram. Dohko, Aioros, Shura, Kamus e até mesmo Afrodite estavam reunidos tomando o seu lanche matinal. Se cumprimentaram e o papo começou. Miro disse que poderiam ser formados para as matérias normais grupos de até oito pessoas e que para os cursos alternativos, com a exceção de Corte e Costura, deveriam ser formadas duplas. Concluíram que o grupo todo poderia continuar junto já que eram formado de sete e seis pessoas cada um. O único problema visível que teria que ser enfrentado era a escolha da matéria, já que cada um ia bem em algo diferente. Enquanto discutiam entre si, Mascara da Morte e Kanon se aproximaram com uma notícia interessante.

-Nós seguimos o professor de Grego até a sala dos professores. – Começou Mascara da Morte a falar.

-E por que fizeram isso? – Perguntou Aioros curioso.

-Porque nós queríamos saber se ele estava com as provas aqui no colégio. – Respondeu Kanon.

-E ele está? – Quis saber Miro.

-Sim. No armário número 18.

-Kanon, como é que você viu o número do armário?

-Simples, Shaka. Enquanto eu esperava o Mascara da Morte fingir uma dúvida de Literatura, eu fiquei observando o professor Eugeu.

-Mas você não viu as provas... Ou viu? – Aioria começou a ficar ansioso.

-Ele estava com um envelope pardo e gordo na mão. Tirou do armário, enfiou alguns papéis e enfiou o envelope de novo lá.

-Querido Kanon – Afrodite que estava em silêncio resolveu se manifestar – E com que base você pode dizer que o pacote que o professor estava guardando eram as provas realmente?

-Afroditezinho – Falou em tom de deboche – Eu sei que aquelas eram as provas. Eu as vi sendo guardadas naquele pacote.

-Mas... Porque vocês querem saber onde estão as provas? – Mu parecia não entender a atitude dos colegas.

-O que isso muda? As provas já foram feitas! – Exclamou Aldebaran.

-Muuuuita coisa muda, meus caros! – E um sorriso irônico brotou na face de Mascara da Morte.

-Me diz, então o que muda, não estou entendendo a sua lógica.

-Muito fácil, Kamus. E se de repente as provas somem? – Disse Kanon com o mesmo sorriso de seu colega

Todos ficaram espantados, olhando para Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

-Vocês não podem fazer isso. – Disse Kamus de olhos fechados.

-São contra as regras do colégio! – Aioros agora parecia irritado.

-Ah, falem sério, caras. Duvido que vocês tenham ido bem! – Mascara da Morte agora colocava as mãos sobre a cabeça.

-É, nós só vamos fazer um favor a todos. Quando essas provas sumirem, o professor não vai poder dividir a nota por três.

-E vai aplicar um outro teste pior! Não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso! – Shura já tinha saído do sério.

-Fique na sua Shura! Nós vamos salvar a pátria e a sua nerdisse está nos atrapalhando!

-Cala a boca Kanon! Você acha que eles não vão desconfiar que foram alunos que fizeram isso?

-O Shura está certo. Ele não vai simplesmente aceitar o fato de que perdeu as provas. – Pela primeira vez, Saga entrou na conversa.

-Agora o meu irmão quer dar uma de santo!

-Kanon, estou sendo realista.

-Você sempre quer passar lições de moral sendo que não tem moral nenhuma!

-E você não tem escrúpulos!

-Ah não! Por favor, chega de discussão! – Interveio Mu – Vocês vivem discutindo! Ninguém vai fazer nada até as provas chegarem nas nossas mãos. Não sabemos as notas, não sabemos se o nosso professor está exagerando. Só nos resta esperar. Se todo mundo for mal, a gente estuda mais para a próxima.

-Você é um molenga! Medroso! – Kanon esbravejou.

-Deixa ele, Kanon! – Aldebaran se postou em sua frente.

Mascara da Morte e Kanon cruzaram os braços contrafeitos, mas tiveram que aceitar o tal fato. Os outros dez concordaram com o que Mu falara e cada um seguiu seu rumo.

Os cursos que faziam durante à tarde estavam se tornando cada vez mais difíceis. Shaka e Mu estavam encontrando muita dificuldade no Xadrez mesmo utilizando os finais de semana para estudar.

-Cheque-mate, Mu.

-Isso não foi um cheque-mate, Shaka! Preste atenção! Você encurralou a rainha dele com essa jogada. Abra os olhos! Abra os olhos! – Dizia Ícaro irritado.

Para Afrodite em Corte e Costura as coisas também não estavam sendo fáceis.

-Afrodite! Você costura muito bem.

O garoto estava começando a se sentir o máximo, começou a sorrir para a professora Eulália, quando desmoronou do seu pedestal.

-Mas os seus arremates são um lixo! – Disse ela jogando a camisa de linho feita por ele no chão.

Kanon e Dohko, por mais difícil que a arte estivesse se tornando, se divertiam muito durante as aulas.

O garoto chinês não conseguia se conter quando ouvia Kanon dar uma de esperto para a professora.

-Esse é o conceito da Arte Moderna, professora!

-Eu já enxergo um outro tipo de conceito quando vejo a sua tela, Kanon.

-Ah é? – Perguntou muito interessado.

- Sim. Algo além da arte.

Dohko parou de dar suas pinceladas para ouvir o que a professora tinha a dizer. Lígea, que estava ao seu lado, também olhava curiosa. A expressão de Kanon se tornava cada vez mais orgulhosa de si, pois tinha conseguido enganar a sua tão sábia mestra.

-Vejo que você é um manipulador de primeira e preguiçoso. Não vou deixar você expor isso – Disse apontando para a tela – E me rebaixar tanto. Ou você aparece com algo que me impressione na aula que vem ou serei obrigada a lhe dar uma nota bem baixa para você.

Dohko e Lígea davam risadas gostosas. Kanon olhava para a tela desapontado.

A aula que todos mais gostavam com certeza era a de Esgrima. Shura era o aluno mais empenhado e tinha dom nato para o esporte. Aioros sempre saía com sua roupa rasgada da aula.

-Assim não dá, Shura. Eu não agüento mais mandar camisetas pra minha mãe costurar.

-Então preste atenção, não abaixe a sua guarda e saiba se defender, cara!

-Isso mesmo! – Perseu dava apoio ao seu mais talentoso aluno.

Por fim, Aldebaran dava um show e tanto na cozinha. Kamus tinha preferido ficar com ele como dupla, pois percebeu que era impossível trabalhar com Afrodite.

-Quero ver a minha dupla preferida cozinhar cada dia melhor! Lembre-se do prato que vão apresentar na Semana Cultural! – Disse a professora Jocasta pressionando Kamus e Aldebaran.

-Ela sempre faz essa pressão com a gente, Kamus! Não suporto isso!

-Não se preocupe, Aldebaran. Apenas vamos fazer as nossa parte.

Cozinharam até o final da aula. Quando ela finalmente terminou, ninguém conseguia acreditar que poderiam voltar para casa e descansar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram onze horas da noite quando uma sombra negra pulou os portões do colégio. Com o seu spray, descobriu onde havia raios infravermelhos e teve o cuidado para não acionar nenhum alarme. Ficou muito contente ao ver que os dois seguranças dormiam. Caminhava lentamente e ofegante com seus sapatos de sola de borracha. Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível até a sala dos professores. A escola a noite era assustadora. A única luz que havia nos corredores era a de uma lua um pouco encoberta pelas nuvens de que ameaçavam uma forte chuva.

Com todo o cuidado para não ser vista, a sombra correu degraus acima o mais rápido que pôde.

Como estava tudo muito escuro, trombou fortemente com uma das estátuas de um Deus que enfeitava o corredor, fazendo um barulho enorme. Com o susto quase soltou uma exclamação que poderia denunciá-la. Resolveu ignorar a estátua e seguiu o seu objetivo.

"_Depois eles repõem essa estátua... Só gostaria de saber de qual Deus eu vou receber alguma punição. Espero não ser a de Zeus."_

Chegou até a sala dos professores. Respirou fundo e hesitou. Pareceu refletir. Ainda podia desistir se quisesse. "_Não, eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso provar pra ele..."_

Entrou. Agora só precisava achar o maldito armário. Olhava e olhava, orava mentalmente para ninguém encontrar seus rastros.

"_Cadê! No escuro é tão difícil! 13... 14... 15... Onde está o número 18? Caramba... acho que realmente não era para eu estar aqui!"_

Respirou mais fundo ainda dessa vez. Fechou os olhos e se viu mentalmente em situações parecidas com aquelas. O que lhe aconteceu depois? Recebera vários castigos, passaram a desconfiar de sua pessoa. O que queria provar com aquilo?

"_Se eu abrir os olhos e não encontrar o armário em uma tentativa vou embora."_

Se concentrou ao máximo e por ironia do destino, o número 18 estava bem a sua frente.

"_Calma... você já fez metade. Vai conseguir."_

Um estrondo de repente invadiu a sala. A sombra olhou para o teto e viu uma das mais fortes chuvas de sua vida bater sobre a cobertura de vidro do recinto.

Se dirigiu até o armário e com suas luvas de couro tocou no cadeado que o trancava. Como sabia que ia encontrar obstáculos desse tipo, se preparou. Tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta preta uma chave de fenda e um cadeado igual ao original. Precisava agir rápido naquele momento.

Sem muito esforço abriu o cadeado e colocou em seu outro bolso. Seu coração começou a bater muito depressa. Parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

"_Até agora está tudo bem..."_

Mas quando abriu o armário, para seu desespero, uma sirene muito alta começou a tocar. Entrou em pânico na mesma hora. Olhou pra dentro do armário e viu não um só pacote pardo, mas três.

"_E agora? Qual desses!"_

Sem pensar, agarrou os três envelopes gordos e saiu da sala correndo. Os corredores pareciam infinitos e em sua jornada de volta, acabou derrubando outra estátua.

"_Droga! Essas estátuas não deviam ficar aí no meio do caminho!"_

Enquanto resmungava e seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora em sua cabeça, ouviam-se passos vindo em sua direção.

"_Não posso deixar que me peguem aqui!"_

Dois seguranças chegaram ao local onde a sombra estava e com suas lanternas fizeram uma busca.

-O barulho parecia vir daqui.

-Tem alguém aqui, com certeza. – O segurança andava procurando lentamente com a sua lanterna em mãos.

-Acho que estávamos enganados... – Concluiu o outro segurança.

-Vamos subir para o terceiro andar.

A sombra respirou fundo ao ouvir os passos dos dois seguranças partindo. Saiu lentamente de trás de um pilar e logo depois começou a correr novamente em direção a porta de saída do edifício.

Pronto. Já estava no pátio e agora só precisava sair de dentro do colégio. Mas como se as luzes do colégio tinham sido acesas após o soar do alarme?

"_Respire fundo... Respire fundo... Pense... Você sabe pensar... Sabe analisar... Como sairei daqui?"_

Seus olhos jamais se movimentaram com tanta velocidade. Rapidamente olhou ao seu redor. Havia uma varinha de salto em altura encostada no canto da quadra, uma grande quantidade de colchões e bambolês. Logo seus ouvidos começaram a ouvir novamente passos em sua direção.

"_É agora ou nunca!"_

Sem pensar duas vezes, correu em disparada até a varinha de salto em altura. Jogou os envelopes do outro do muro e usou o instrumento para dar o impulso desejado.

Subiu o suficiente para se agarrar na alta parede de concreto. Com as últimas forças que lhe restavam subiu no muro e tentou não olhar para baixo. _"Provavelmente as provas estão todas molhadas. Mais da metade do plano já deu certo."_ Como se estivesse para mergulhar em uma grande cachoeira pulou do muro sem saber o que lhe aguardava.

A queda foi terrível. Quando chegou ao chão, levou as mãos à boca. Não faltava nenhum dente. Se levantou rapidamente do chão e sentiu seu braço arder fortemente. A chuva molhava seus cabelos sem trégua. Enquanto procurava saber se seus ossos estavam em seus devidos lugares, se lembrou do que tinha ido fazer.

"_Cadê os pacotes! Não posso deixar que agora isso dê errado! Quase me quebrei por isso!"_

Começou a andar pela calçada, em alerta. Não demorou muito para ver dois pacotes, juntos, nadando numa poça de água.

"_Onde está o terceiro?" _Repetia várias vezes enquanto mantinha o seu rosto colado no chão. Já estava quase se entregando e torcendo para aquele envelope não conter as provas da sua turma, quando foi encontrar quase entrando em um bueiro. Atirou-se no chão e o pegou com toda a sua força.

Com o corpo todo dolorido, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Já eram mais de meia-noite. Saiu correndo em direção a sua casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa, você está com uma aparência lamentável, Kanon!

-Não enche, Máscara.

-Parece que dormiu num armário.

-Passei a metade da noite fazendo flexões. Cuidando do corpão. Senão, nenhuma menininha vai querer o papai aqui.

-Hehehe, saquei...

-A gente anda bebendo demais, cara! Daqui a pouco vamos criar pança!

-Eu corro, pulo, tem aula de educação física... Eu malho...

Sete e meia da manhã, Kanon e Mascara da Morte já estavam discutindo garotas, aparência e baladas. Só pararam para escutar Aldebaran assustado comentar com Mu, que lia uma revista, entretido:

-Acabei de chegar. Está o maior bafafá no corredor, Mu.

-O que foi que houve? – Mu ainda escondia o seu rosto com a revista.

-Quebraram duas estátuas, parece que foi ontem à noite.

O garoto tibetano parou de ler e encarou Aldebaran.

-Nossa, Mu! O que aconteceu com você? Sua bochecha está inchada...

-Eu acordei com dor de dente. Devem ser os do siso que estão nascendo... Mas diga, Deba. Que estátuas que foram quebradas?

-Uma de Ártemis e outra de Hermes. Vândalos!

-Ainda bem que não foi uma de Zeus, não é?

-Como assim, Mu? Endoidou?

-Não Aldebaran. Se fosse de Zeus, o castigo seria pior.

Aldebaran não conseguiu engolir o que o amigo tinha dito. E não sabia porque.

Logo chegaram Shaka e Aioria e foram se juntar aos outros dois, comentando da mesma situação.

-Vocês viram? Quem será que foi que fez isso? – Aioria parecia intrigado.

-Se fosse lá na Índia seria um sacrilégio! Uma vez duas crianças sem querer quebraram uma estátua de Vishnu, quase sacrificaram as coitadas!

-Ato de vandalismo! Puro vandalismo!

-Calma Aldebaran! Você acha que alguém simplesmente chegou chutando as estátuas?

-Não, Shaka. Mas com certeza alguém que não gosta de mitologia!

-Eu ouvi um dos seguranças dizendo que foi durante a madrugada. – Informou Aioria.

-Então, Aldebaran. Não faz sentido alguém vir ao colégio de madrugada somente para quebrar duas estátuas. Só se ele estivesse com raiva dessas duas divindades.

-Tem razão.

-Nossa Mu, nem vi que você estava aí! Está mais quieto que de costume! E tão envolvido com a matéria! – Shaka olhava para a revista suspensa no ar pela mão do colega.

-Olá Shaka, olá Aioria!

-O que houve com o seu rosto, Mu?

-Acordei com dor de dente. Vou ao dentista hoje à tarde.

Os dois pareceram acreditar no amigo, enquanto Aldebaran ainda estava desconfiado.

Uma aula se passou, a outra se passou e o intervalo veio. Kanon e Mascara da Morte pareciam mais alheios que nunca. Mu estava muito quieto e quando lhe perguntavam o motivo dizia que era dor de dente.

-E cadê o Saga, gente?

-Faltou...

-O Saga é muito estranho. Misterioso... – Shaka refletia.

-É o tipo de pessoa que a gente nunca sabe o que está pensando. – Acrescentou Aioria.

-Depois a gente pergunta pro Kanon o porque da falta do irmão. – Disse Aldebaran ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para Aioros.

-E aí galera! – Cumprimentou a todos.

-E aí, Aioros! – Aldebaran deu um soco no ombro do colega.

-Onde está o seu fiel escudeiro, o Shura? – Quis saber Aioria.

-O Shura faltou. Não sei o motivo.

-O Saga também.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo das estátuas quebradas? Espero que o responsável seja severamente punido! Isso é um absurdo! É como desejar o mau às divindades!

-É! Eu disse ao seu irmão, Shaka e ao Mu – e olhou espremendo os olhos para ele – Que isso foi um ato de vandalismo!

-Ouvi o Miro comentar com o Kamus que a orientadora Calíope vai mandar investigar o colégio por completo.

-Outro estranho é esse Kamus. – Aioria disse com veemência – Não vou com a cara dele.

-Ele chegou esquisito hoje. – Observou Aioros – Parecia que tinha passado a noite em claro.

-Mas hoje está sendo o dia das esquisitices! – Aldebaran fez questão de comentar bem alto.

-Por que, meu grande amigo brasileiro?

-Prefiro guardar minhas opiniões, Aioros.

-Você é que está estranho, Aldebaran.

-Me deixa, Shaka. Não estou agüentando ficar aqui. Vou dar uma volta.

Aldebaran saiu de perto deles. Automaticamente todos olharam para Mu.

-Que que foi? Eu não sei de nada... – E resolveu sair do meio deles para não precisar responder mais nenhuma pergunta.

-Aioria, tem algo muito estranho acontecendo com o Aldebaran e com o Mu.

-Acho melhor não nos metermos, Shaka.

-O Deba é muito amigo do Mu, né não?

-É sim, irmão. E algo deve estar errado.

-O Mu está estranho hoje. Está muito calado. – Dizia Shaka enquanto mantinha os olhos focalizados no amigo de cabelos cor lilás.

-O Mu é calado, Shaka!

-Eu sei Aioria, mas ele está mais hoje. Ele fala o necessário. Hoje nem isso ele está fazendo.

-Se for por isso, o Kamus, o cara lá da minha sala, também está mais calado que nunca.

Depois do intervalo e de terem assistido suas respectivas aulas, Aldebaran foi atrás de Kanon para perguntar do irmão:

-Onde está o Saga, Kanon?

-Cara, nem sei te dizer porque não o vejo desde ontem.

Na saída, Shaka ao se despedir pergunta a Aldebaran:

-Você discutiu com o Mu?

-Não. Ele que não quer se abrir.

-Aldebaran, você me aconselhou aquele dia em que o Aioria brigou comigo, hoje me sinto no direito de expressar minha opinião.

-Vá em frente então.

-Se você acha que deve, tente conversar com ele abertamente. Exponha seu lado, certo? Não o acuse de nada. Diga que está disposto a ouvir.

-Certo, Shaka. Valeu pelo conselho, cara!

Deram adeus e rumaram as suas casas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alunos dos terceiros A e B, favor comparecerem ao anfiteatro principal levando consigo todos os seus pertences."

A quinta-feira foi tumultuada. Cada estudante que lia o recado na lousa saía preocupado.

Saga chegou pálido no auditório. Avistou seus quatro amigos e resolveu se juntar a eles.

-Nossa, Saga! O que aconteceu com você? – Aioria fitava-o assustado.

-Olá, olá. Ontem eu comi uma coxinha na cantina. Passei mal. Deve ter sido isso. Ainda não estou nos cem por cento, mas não da pra ficar faltando...

-Pelo menos você tem um irmão que te passa o conteúdo! – Comentou Aldebaran.

-O Kanon é a mesma coisa que nada! Não copia a matéria...

-Então, se você quiser, o Mu copiou, não falo do meu caderno porque minha letra só eu que entendo...

-Valeu Deba... Tudo bom, Mu?

-Sim, Saga. Fico feliz que você esteja bem!

-Bom... O que acontece pra gente estar aqui?

-Ja, já, vamos descobrir! – Disse Shaka observando os outros alunos.

Aioros chegou na sala, acenando para seu irmão e os outros garotos com Dohko e Shura, amigos inseparáveis. Subiram e se sentaram ao lado de Kanon e Mascara da Morte que riam alto.

Miro chegou junto com Kamus, para variar. Sentaram na frente, é claro, porque o garoto grego tinha seus motivos.

-Fique calmo, Miro. Daqui a pouco ela chega e você mata as suas saudades. – Kamus disse debochando do amigo.

-Pare de falar assim! Nunca vou matar minhas saudades dela porque...

-Não continue. Poupe meus ouvidos.

Miro fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Observou Afrodite subir as escadas abraçado com Shina. Os dois estavam rindo muito e chamando a atenção de todos os alunos. Se sentaram um ao lado do outro e continuaram rindo.

-Será que esse estranhão ta catando aquela mina boazuda? – Mascara da Morte estava boquiaberto.

-Impossível! Esse aí é uma dondoquinha! Nunca pega mina, mas nem ferrando! – Kanon falava impiedosamente.

-Bom, se ele ta pegando ou não, ta fazendo bem pra imagem dele – Comentou Dohko – Ela é uma garota bonita e propaganda é a alma do negócio.

-É bom que nem esteja catando! – Shura deu um leve murro na cadeira universitária – Estou de olho nela desde o primeiro dia de aula!

-Acho melhor você correr então, Shura! Hehehehe... Porque tem gente saindo em vantagem!

-Fica na sua, Aioros!

Enquanto riam da situação de Shura, Lígea chegou, cumprimentou todos os garotos com um breve aperto de mão e foi pedindo se não poderia se sentar ao lado de Dohko. Depois, começou a justificar:

-Ah... A Marin quer se sentar ao lado de Aioria, então, pensei que não seria má idéia vir sentar aqui, junto com vocês. – E sorriu.

Dohko ficou totalmente inebriado. O outro par de olhos também. Ele se sentia desprotegido perto daquela garota. Não foi ouvida a sua voz até a orientadora aparecer no anfiteatro.

Calíope entrou e com ela vinham todos os professores do colégio, inclusive os dos cursos alternativos, e o grande diretor Shion.

Ao verem a presença da ordem superior máxima, todos os alunos se levantaram das cadeiras e se calaram. Shion fez um gesto para se sentarem e então eles permaneceram em extremo silêncio.

-Estamos todos reunidos aqui – Calíope começou a falar – Porque foi constatado um roubo aqui na escola, e esse roubo nos rendeu duas estátuas divinas quebradas.

Um murmúrio invadiu o auditório. Kamus e Miro trocavam olhares aturdidos entre si. O barulho ia aumentando gradualmente quando Shion fez o mesmo gesto e as falas cessaram-se.

-Na noite de terça-feira, algum aluno invadiu o colégio, as altas horas e roubou a sala dos professores. – Continuou a orientadora – Roubou todo o conteúdo do armário do nosso queridíssimo colega professor Eugeu.

O professor expressava raiva, rancor e curiosidade, tudo em um mesmo olhar.

A sala de repente se tornou um grande mercado de peixe. Kamus e Miro estavam extremamente assustados e não conseguiam olhar um para o outro. Automaticamente, Aldebaran, Shaka e Aioria olhavam muito feio para Kanon e Mascara da Morte. O mesmo se aplicava a Aioros, Dohko e Afrodite, que tentava ver a expressão no rosto dos dois.

Saga permanecia imóvel, Mu parecia ter entrado em estado de choque e Shura mantinha os olhos fechados com os braços cruzados firmemente.

-Não olhem pra mim! – Dizia Mascara da Morte descontrolado.

-Eu não fiz absolutamente nada! – Kanon estava beirando o desespero.

-SILÊNCIO! – Gritou Calíope tentando recuperar a atenção dos alunos. – O senhor diretor vai dar a sua palavra agora.

-Bom dia, caros alunos. – Shion começou com seu discurso – Venho até aqui para dizer o quanto estou insatisfeito com essa notícia. Estou na liderança desse colégio há mais de 40 anos e algo desse gênero nunca aconteceu. Iremos resolver isso da melhor maneira possível e não serão medidos os esforços para conseguirmos solucionar esse caso. O aluno culpado será devidamente punido. Desde já, digo que seria melhor para ele se confessar. Seria um caminho mais honroso para ele. Gostaria que, se alguém soubesse quem cometeu esse delito, viesse me comunicar.

Shion passou a vez para Calíope novamente:

-Como o nosso diretor disse, o aluno pode se apresentar desde já. Abriremos uma investigação com a polícia envolvida no caso. Achamos isso aqui – Fez uma pausa e mostrou um pedaço de tecido preto rasgado – Próximo ao muro da quadra. Pertence ao ladrão. E agora faremos uma inspeção em suas bolsas, mochilas, tudo o que carregam. Por favor, formem uma fila e permaneçam em silêncio.

Os alunos saíram dos lugares e formaram uma grande fila. Enquanto as mochilas iam sendo examinadas, os garotos ficavam extremamente ansiosos. Marin abraçava fortemente Aioria que parecia confortar a garota. As mochilas eram esvaziadas, viradas ao avesso e todo o seu conteúdo era revistado. Pouco a pouco iam saindo alunos aliviados. Logo chegou a vez de Mu. Ele entregou a mochila à orientadora e ficou esperando, calado, revistarem suas coisas. Aldebaran não tirava os olhos do amigo. Quando viu que não havia nada de errado, ele deixou o anfiteatro e esperou por seus outros amigos ao lado de fora.

Depois de quarenta e cinco minutos todos tinham deixado o anfiteatro e caminhavam para a aula de educação física. Os comentários entre si eram inevitáveis.

-Tenho certeza de que ou foi o Kanon ou o Mascara da Morte! – Aioria parecia determinado demais ao dizer isso.

-Não posso discordar do que o Aioria está dizendo...- Shaka comentou olhando para o chão.

-Eu disse pro meu irmão que ia dar rolo! Eu bem que disse!

-Mas o seu irmão não te ouve, Saga! Ele é um desordeiro e louco! – Disse Aldebaran com os punhos cerrados.

-Meu pai vai se lamentar quando souber da notícia...

-Calma Saga... Você nem sabe se foi ele mesmo!- Shaka queria consolar o amigo.

-Pode não ter sido ele, pode ter sido o Máscara da Morte! – Aldebaran queria animar Saga de qualquer jeito, quando viu Mu que parecia estar em alfa – E você, Mu, qual a sua opnião?

-Hã? Nossa, desculpem! Eu estava distraído...

-Qual a sua opinião, Mu? – Insistiu Aldebaran.

-Preciso ir a enfermaria ver se eu tomo um remédio para a minha dor de cabeça. Encontro vocês na quadra.

Mu saiu andando as pressas de perto dos garotos.

-Eu vou atrás dele. – E Saga saiu apressado no encalço do amigo.

-Isso É ou NÃO É estranho? – Aldebaran perguntou a Shaka e Aioria.

-É sim... – Somente Aioria respondeu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espere aí, Mu! – Saga gritava para Mu, que apertava os passos.

Vendo que o amigo não ia mesmo parar, correu o mais depressa que pôde e segurou Mu pela camisa.

-Hey Saga, o que está fazendo?

-Quero falar com você! – Finalmente Saga o parou.

-Diga. – Mu estava de costas para ele.

-Olhe pra mim, Mu. Por favor.

Mu respirou fundo, contou mentalmente até três e se virou. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Sentindo piedade do colega de classe, Saga deu-lhe um grande abraço.

-O que aconteceu? Você não quer me contar?

-Problemas na minha família. Meu irmão...

-O que tem o seu irmão, Mu?

-Ele está doente. Estou preocupado.

-Ah, Mu! Com certeza ele é tão forte quanto você! E vai ficar bom!

-É que ele só tem oito meses, Saga.

Saga ficou comovido. Que palavras que iam consolar o amigo em um momento como aquele? Por mais que sua relação com seu irmão fosse conturbada, se ele caísse doente, iria dar sua vida por ele. Resolveu perguntar uma única coisa.

-Era isso que você não queria dizer ao Aldebaran?

Mu encarou Saga fortemente.

-Não queria parecer um molenga na frente dele. Nem de vocês.

-Você não é! Todo mundo sabe! Até você sabe!

-Não precisa, Saga. Não precisa mentir.

-Eu não minto!

-Você...? Ok...

-Vamos voltar pra aula de educação física. Tente melhorar, amigo. Vamos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Foi você, não foi?

-Eu acho que foi você! A idéia foi sua! Tudo seu! Não jogue a culpa em mim, Kanon!

-Claro que não, Máscara! Não fui eu! Agora, se foi você, pode me falar cara! Eu juro que não vo fala pra ninguém!

-Kanon, não fui eu também! Depois daquele esculacho do Mu eu nem levei a idéia em diante!

-Eu também não seria louco de fazer isso! O cara colocou a polícia no meio! Me fala! Foi você!

-Kanon, escute bem. Nós íamos fazer isso juntos. Não teria porque eu cumprir A missão sozinho.

Kanon ficou pensativo, olhando fixamente para a porta do banheiro, sem encarar Máscara da Morte.

-Máscara...

-O que?

-Nós teremos problemas.

-Mas por que?

-Porque se algum daqueles babacas abrirem a boca, estamos ferrados!

-Putz meu... Nunca vão acreditar que não foi a gente!

-Teremos que contar com a sorte...

-Kanon, se formos acusados de algo, o que vai acontecer com a gente?

-Eu não quero nem saber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kamus, você não tem nada a ver com isso, não é?

-Miro, você está desconfiando de mim?

-Você chegou ontem na escola, com uma cara de quem não dormiu a noite e ficou quieto a manhã toda.

-Eu fiquei estudando culinária, Miro. Já disse. A mulher está fazendo muita pressão.

-Então... Você acha que foram aqueles dois, o tal Kanon e o Mascara da Morte?

-Eles são suspeitos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Responde, Shura! Porque você faltou da aula ontem?

-Calma aí, Aioros! Não fique pensando besteira de mim! Já disse, acordei atrasado e fiquei com preguiça!

-Shura, você tem certeza de que não sabe de nada?

-Que que é isso, Dohko? Ta achando que eu sou o culpado só por eu ser preguiçoso?

-Não estou apontando o dedo pra você. Só quero que você seja sincero conosco. Somos seus amigos!

-Acho bom mesmo!

-Então não foi você mesmo?

-Caramba, Aioros, você é um chato insistente!

-Tá bom... Vamos encerrar isso por aqui mesmo. – Disse Dohko pensativo.

Depois disso, o clima realmente iria pesar.


	7. Cinema e Revelações

Então, mais uma vez atualizando a fanfiction. Fiquei muito feliz em receber os reviews de vocês de novo e já tem gente apostando no suspeito. Mas vamos embora porque a história continua. Muitos beijos e abraços! Obrigada mesmo!

**Capítulo 7**

**Cinema e revelações**

Depois do grande escândalo do roubo das provas, ninguém pôde respirar direito naquele colégio. Na entrada, todos os alunos eram revistados, causando filas enormes para o acesso do colégio.

Calíope havia nomeado Miro seu espião secreto. Ficou encarregado de levantar o maior número de informações que conseguisse, porém estava enfrentando muitas dificuldades. Em primeiro lugar, se ficasse fazendo muitas perguntas, seus colegas iam desconfiar. Em segundo lugar, os garotos estavam se ofendendo com muita facilidade. Até Kamus que não ficava facilmente nervoso encurralou Miro na parede:

-Miro, se você fizer mais uma dessas perguntas pra mim, aí sim que eu vou poder ser acusado de um crime. Mas um crime muito pior.

-Calma Kamus! Eu só estava...

-Estava não, ESTÁ me tirando do sério!

Outro que continuava mais calado que nunca era Mu, que evitava qualquer tipo de assunto relacionado a Eugeu ou àquela madrugada. Aldebaran ainda continuava afastado de seu melhor amigo, tentando encontrar um motivo plausível para tanto silêncio. Saga continuava misterioso como sempre. Às vezes sumia durante os intervalos e só reaparecia quando os professores estavam entrando na sua sala de aula. Aioria estava cada dia mais apaixonado por Marin, portanto não tinha "tempo" de ficar pensando naquele incidente todo, ainda mais com boatos correndo que a garota também estava se apaixonando por ele. Shaka passava o seu tempo livre na biblioteca, lendo e aprimorando os seus conhecimentos. Aioros tinha diminuído bastante o seu grau de espontaneidade. Não estava mais tão receptivo. Dohko procurava se manter o mais próximo de Lígea possível. Quanto mais tempo passavam juntos tinha a grande certeza de que era com ela que queria ficar. Shura tinha se transformado completamente. Bastava alguém olhar diferente para ele que já mandava frases atravessadas. O único que ainda conseguia trocar idéias com ele era Aioros. Afrodite não desgrudava um só minuto de Shina. Aos poucos, todos começaram a fofocar que ele já havia trocado uns beijos quentes com a garota, para piorar ainda mais a irritação de Shura.

Os únicos que pareciam não ter se afetado com aquela história toda eram Kanon e Mascara da Morte. Continuavam fazendo piada de qualquer bobagem e bebendo muito em suas baladas nos finais de semana. A dupla era zero em responsabilidade.

O mês de novembro chegou trazendo a certeza do outono. Os dias começaram a nascer cada vez mais frios e com uma grande quantidade de folhas ao chão. Os jardins do colégio estavam maravilhosos com seus enfeites coloridos na grama quase seca.

-Então, hoje nós vamos nos reunir para fazer o trabalho da Semana Cultural? – Perguntava Aioria esfregando suas mãos.

-Sim, e pode ser na minha casa. – Disse Saga – Afinal, são dois que moram lá.

-Eu ia pedir mesmo que fosse na casa de alguém. Meu irmão vai levar os caras do grupo dele lá em casa.

-Sem problemas, Aioria. Todos estão de acordo?

-Nenhum problema pra mim, Saga. – Shaka disse na mesma hora.

-Tranquilo! Pra mim vai ser bom porque é mais perto da minha casa. – Aldebaran disse olhando de canto para Mu.

-Não tem problema, Saga. Minha casa anda uma bagunça ultimamente.- Mu falou sem graça.

-Ótimo! Então depois das quatro da tarde estejam lá.

Dito e feito. As quatro da tarde todos se reuniram na casa de Saga e foram chegando um a um. Aldebaran tinha levado seu grande Livro de Ouro da Mitologia, caso precisassem. Shaka trazia consigo seu caderno de Matemática, Aioria os livros de História e Geografia. Máscara da Morte levara todo seu material de Literatura. O garoto realmente era ótimo em interpretar poesias e crônicas. Mu tinha levado todas as suas anotações de Biologia e Kanon separou com cuidado todas as suas apostilas de Física e Química.

Estavam todos conversando quando Saga chegou na sala trazendo o grande fichário de Grego na mão.

-Cara, como é que você ousa chegar com isso aí aqui na sala? Tinha que ser esse manézão! – Mascara da Morte estava revoltado.

-Ninguém aqui quer saber de Grego, Saga! Pelo amor de Zeus! – Exclamou Aioria. – Esse cara só nos deu dor de cabeça até agora.

-É por isso mesmo que eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer o trabalho sobre Grego. Pra mostrar a ele que não temos nada a ver com o que aconteceu.

Os outro seis permaneceram em silêncio, se encarando. Será que deveriam levar em consideração o que aquele amigo estava dizendo?

-Proponho um sorteio. – Shaka se levantou da cadeira que ocupava.

-Sorteio? Como?

-Aldebaran, cada um aqui é bom em uma matéria. Com certeza você vai preferir um trabalho de Mitologia, assim como o Aioria um de História, o Mu de Biologia, Kanon de Física, Máscara de Literatura, o Saga de Grego e eu de Matemática. Então, para não sermos injustos, vamos sortear.

-Beleza. A loirinha tem razão! Vou pegar os papéis!

-Eu não sou loirinha, Kanon!

-Você e Afrodite como dupla na aula de Esgrima da até "tesão" de ver!

-Pára!

-Não se sabe quem é a garotinha mais bonita! Hahahaha! Se é a loirinha ou se é a "Deusa da Beleza"!

-Já disse que não sou loirinha!

-Hahahahahaha! Prefere ser chamado de "Xuxa, a rainha dos baixinhos" lá da terra do Deba? – Máscara da Morte se desdobrava de rir.

Aldebaran deu um sorrisinho, mas teve de se conter, pois Shaka olhava feio para ele.

-Como é que ele sabe disso, Aldebaran? – Perguntou Aioria intrigado.

-Ele me perguntou o nome de uma mulher famosa, gostosa e brasileira que fosse loira. Só me veio ela na cabeça.

-E ela é gostosa? – Aioria pareceu se interessar.

-Eu acho... – Chamou Aioria pra perto de si e sussurou – De costas, o Shaka lembra mesmo muito ela.

Os dois começaram a rir muito. Shaka continuava emburrado, porque sabia que eles estavam rindo dele.

-Pronto! Agora vamos escrever os nomes das matérias e sortear. Você manda, loirinha!

-Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que eu...

-Shaka... Quanto mais você ligar...

-A vaquinha está aconselhando a loirinha... – Debochava Mascara da Morte.

-Vamos depressa!

-Agora é o B1 que está nervosinho!

-Certo Mascara da Morte, e daqui a pouco vai ser você que vai ficar nervoso!

-Ô Brutamontes, me diz o por quê!

-Porque você vai ficar desesperado ao se olhar no espelho quando eu arrebentar a sua cara!

-Ui ui! To morrendo...

-Caramba! Chega! Me dá aqui esses papéis! – Aioria pegou os papéis dobradinhos, fez uma concha na mão, mexeu um pouco e ofereceu para Shaka tirar.

-Por que ele?

-Porque foi ele quem deu a idéia, Kanon!

-E fui eu que busquei os papéis!

-Vamo logo, tanto faz!

-Ui ui ui! A vaquinha ficou his-té-ri-ca! – Mascara da Morte imitava voz de menina enquanto dizia a frase pausadamente.

-Ah, fica quieto uma vez na vida, Mascara da Morte! Senão eu chamo o Afrodite para satisfazer as suas vontades!

-Não põe aquele gay no meio da história não, Aioria!

-Hahahahaha! Gostei, Aioria!

-Kanon, seu traíra!

-Qual é a matéria que vamos fazer o trabalho, Shaka?

Shaka pegou o papel pequeno e abriu lentamente. Não podia acreditar em sua tremenda sorte.

-Fala logo, Shaka! – Aioria estava ficando impaciente.

-Grego... – E olhou para Saga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o outro grupo não foi diferente. Estavam todos reunidos na casa de Aioros e enfrentando o mesmo problema. Dohko ia muito bem em Mitologia, assim como Miro ia bem em Grego, Aioros em Filosofia, Shura em Literatura, Kamus em Física e Química e Afrodite em Biologia.

-Vou buscar uns refrigerantes para a gente! – Aioros deixou a sala e foi até a cozinha.

-Ai ai ai gente! Vamos dar um jeito em nossas vidas? Eu ainda tenho três trabalhos dos cursos alternativos para fazer! – Afrodite começava a ficar nervoso.

-Ninguém aqui tem culpa de você não ter amigos e ficar se inscrevendo em um monte de curso pra ocupar o tempo!

Afrodite ficou absurdamente ofendido com o comentário. Dohko percebeu que o rapaz ia começar a chorar e antes que começasse, lançou uma bronca em Shura.

-Não pegue pesado, Shura!

-O cara ta avacalhando aí, pensa que é o bonzão!

-Ele não disse isso, Shura.

-Eu bem que te achava estranho, Kamus. Agora, que está defendendo essa coisa aí – Disse apontando para Afrodite – Já tirei minhas conclusões sobre você.

-Ah é? E que conclusões?

-Que você curte o Miro.

Pronto. Shura queria mesmo causar uma guerra entre seus amigos. Miro na hora ficou ruborizado e com raiva.

-Ele não me curte! Cala a boca, Shura!

-Você é um frustrado e ciumento, Shura.

-Por que está me dizendo isso, Kamus?

-Você está desse jeito porque o Afrodite anda grudado com a menina que você é apaixonado e sabe que já perdeu a batalha. Não consegue encarar isso e se revolta.

-CALE A BOCA SEU IDIOTA!

-Ei Shura, eu não estou...

-CALE A BOCA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, AFRODITE!

-Vamos parar com essa discussão boba? – Dohko entrou na briga como mediador.

-Concordo, Dohko. E então, o que vamos decidir? – Perguntou Kamus ignorando as palavras ofensivas de Shura.

Aioros chegou com os refrigerantes em uma bandeja e notou a expressão raivosa de Shura e Miro. Afrodite tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Dohko e Kamus estavam encostados no aparador da sala, com expressões sérias.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-PÉSSIMA IDÉIA FAZER GRUPO COM ESSES BABACAS!

-Então faça o trabalho gigantesco sozinho, Shura!

Mais separadamente, Aioros foi falar com Dohko e Kamus. Afrodite ficou assistindo a troca de farpas assustado.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer com o Shura.

-Calma, Aioros. – Dohko colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Eu acho melhor apartar isso logo. Daqui a pouco o Afrodite vai começar a chorar de verdade. – Observou Kamus.

Aioros foi até os dois que nem perceberam. Tentou chamá-los, mas ninguém o dava ouvidos. Sua paciência foi se esgotando até não aguentar mais.

-AH! JÁ CHEGA! SE QUISEREM BRIGAR, BRIGUEM FORA DA MINHA CASA!

Todos pararam. As lágrimas que custavam a sair dos olhos de Afrodite desceram por suas maçãs do rosto levemente coradas. Kamus e Dohko olharam incrédulos, assim como Shura e Miro. Na mesma hora, Afrodite pegou suas coisas e disse:

-Eu vou embora. Não precisam de mim aqui. – Engolindo o choro e se encaminhando até a porta.

Os cinco se olharam como sempre costumavam fazer quando havia alguma atitude de Afrodite inesperada, porém, antes que ele alcançasse a rua, Dohko foi atrás dele:

-Espera aí, Afrodite.

-Não, Dohko. Eu sei que eu não faço parte do grupo.

-Cara, não... Não é bem assim...

-Vocês não gostam de mim. Ninguém gosta de mim. Será que eu preciso roubar a escola pra vocês gostarem de mim? – Disse ele, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

-Não é isso! Afrodite! Volte pra casa do Aioros. O Shura vai te pedir desculpas. Ele é nervoso assim mesmo.

-Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma aberração! Vocês têm medo de mim!

-Por favor, não temos nada contra você! Acredite em mim, cara!

-Vocês acham que eu sou gay!

Por essa Dohko não esperava. Estava preparado para qualquer tipo de argumentação vinda do seu colega de classe, mas não tinha se preparado para se defender daquela acusação direta e certeira. Não podia permanecer em silêncio. Aquilo que o garoto havia lhe dito não era totalmente verdade, mas também não era totalmente mentira. Tinha que agir rápido.

-Afrodite, vamos voltar pra casa do Aioros.

-Não, não vou voltar pra lá.

-Prometo que não vai se decepcionar.

Segundos depois já estavam de volta. Afrodite tinha tentado apagar os rastros de seu choro em vão. Parecia mais do que nunca muito constrangido. Miro e Shura estavam um de costas para o outro. Kamus estava aliviado por Afrodite ter voltado e Aioros foi demonstrar a sua hospitalidade.

-Não pense besteiras da gente, cara.

-Não sou eu que penso besteiras de vocês. São vocês que pensam coisas a meu respeito.

-Pessoal – Dohko interrompeu, pois pressentia que aquela discussão ia ser pior que a anterior – Como nós não temos nada contra ele, vamos deixar ele escolher a matéria pra gente apresentar na semana cultural.

-O QUÊ!

Shura queria pular no pescoço de Dohko. Aioros lhe deu um beliscão muito bem dado.

-Não Dohko. Obrigado, eu sou apenas um coadjuvante aqui.

-TODOS estão de acordo, não estão? – O chinês olhava para os outros com olhar de súplica.

Assentiram com a cabeça. Dohko respirou aliviado.

-É com você, Afrodite.

Ele encarava todos, envergonhado. Desde o dia em que chegou naquela escola ninguém o havia defendido como Dohko fez.

-Então acho melhor nós fazermos o trabalho de Grego.

Todos abriram a boca para contestar. Dohko apenas olhou e logo eles entenderam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sábado que antecedia a Semana Cultural havia chegado. Miro tinha se empenhado ao máximo e a organização para a Semana estava ficando fantástica. Calíope estava orgulhosa de seu mais novo coordenador de eventos.

Os alunos da escola também estavam envolvidos com os preparativos. Parecia que estavam mais leves e tranqüilos. Os garotos do terceiro estavam ajudando na construção dos estandes enquanto o pessoal do ginásio e os primeiros e segundos colegiais ajudavam em toda a decoração. O tema escolhido para a feira cultural era a água, então, todos os trabalhos seriam baseados nesse tema.

Havia cartazes colados por toda a escola e os alunos estavam confeccionando outdoors e faixas para convidar pessoas de fora a visitarem a feira.

Foram divididos em grupos de três pessoas. Aldebaran, Mu e Saga, Kamus, Miro e Afrodite estavam cuidando dos outdoors, Shura, Aioros e Dohko contavam com a ajuda de Aioria, Shaka, Mascara da Morte e Kanon para montar os estandes.

Trabalharam com vontade o dia todo de sábado e no final mereciam um bom descanso e por isso, Saga combinou que todos deveriam sair juntos para descansar.

-Oba! BALADA!

-Eu não acho que balada seja uma boa escolha para hoje, Kanon.

-Você é sempre estraga prazer, Saga! Até parece que...

-Ah não! Não vão começar discussões! Por favor! Estou cansado, trabalhamos muito hoje e realmente acho que balada não rola... – Disse Afrodite em tom sério e se deitando sobre a grama coberta de folhas vermelhas.

-Então vamos fazer o que?

-Eu tinha pensado em algo light, algo que todo mundo se divertisse muito e que nos distraísse, Shaka.

-Que tal um cinema? – Sugeriu Miro.

-Putz cara! Pela primeira vez você pensou! – Shura zombou do colega dando um leve esfregão em seus cabelos.

-Hey! Vai estragar o meu penteado!

-Bom, então, vamos todos ao cinema daqui a pouco? Ver que filme? – Perguntou Aioria.

-Vamos assistir a um filme de aventura? Tem um que acabou de estrear, se chama "O oráculo", que tal?

-Ótima idéia, Aioros. Ninguém aqui tem problemas com filme de aventuras. Todos gostam né? – Perguntou Kamus colocando a sua blusa de frio em tom de gelo.

Assentiram com a cabeça e combinaram de se encontrarem às sete horas na frente da praça de alimentação do Shopping Star Hill. E dadas às sete horas, todos estavam reunidos, com suas roupas de frio no local escolhido.

Caminharam juntos até o cinema e compraram seus ingressos. Como o filme era uma estréia, precisaram ficar na fila um bom tempo antes de começar a sessão.

-Quem quer pipoca? – Indagou Mu aos seus amigos

-Eu! – Saga, Aldebaran, Aioria, Aioros e Miro disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mu, você pode trazer um chocolate pra mim? – Disse Shura ao colega e estendendo o dinheiro. – Vou com o Kanon e Mascara da Morte até ali e já volto.

-Ahn... Claro... Mas alguém vai precisar ir comigo, não vou conseguir carregar tudo de volta...

-Eu vou com você! – Miro se ofereceu - Você não vai querer nada, Shaka?

-Obrigado! Eu trouxe a minha barra de cereal.

Os outros garotos ficaram na fila enquanto os dois foram até o balcão fazer o pedido.

-Boa noite – Miro sorriu – Gostaria de quatro pipocas médias e uma grande, cinco cocas-cola e um chocolate em barra.

Enquanto a atendente preparava o pedido, Mu tirou o dinheiro de seu bolso e colocou sobre o balcão, foi quando Miro observou a manga da jaqueta do colega.

-Ei Mu, a sua jaqueta... Ela está com um rasgo na manga.

O garoto tibetano empalideceu mais ainda.

-Obrigado por avisar, Miro. Eu não tinha percebido. – Disse ele sem olhar para o amigo.

Os dois voltaram carregados de comida e entregaram aos seus donos. Nisso, Kanon, Mascara da Morte e Shura tinham ido ao Mc Donald´s e comprado uma McOferta.

-Kanon, você não pode entrar com isso no cinema. Nem vocês, Máscara da Morte e Shura!

-Corta essa, Saga! Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas.

-Ou melhor, Máscara, para serem desafiadas.

-Isso! Isso! Kanon!

-Hahaha vou pedir pra mudar pra sala de vocês, caras!

-Bah! Azar o de vocês! Vão ser barrados na porta!

A fila começou a andar e os garotos foram entrando pouco a pouco. Shaka deu um cutucão em Saga pedindo que ele olhasse para trás. A cena que ele vê é uma das mais revoltantes de sua vida: Kanon, Shura e Mascara da Morte tinham conseguido entrar na sala do cinema com seus lanches porque haviam seduzido muito bem a mocinha que cuidava da catraca. Saga virou os olhos. Quando é que seu irmão iria tomar jeito?

Miro e Kamus sentaram-se um pouco mais afastados do pessoal. Quando o grego se sentiu seguro, fez um comentário com Kamus:

-O Mu está com a manga da jaqueta rasgada, Kamus.

-E daí? – Kamus abriu a latinha de suco de acerola e se pôs a beber.

-E daí que a Calíope... Senhorita Calíope – Corrigiu Miro depois da severa olhada do amigo – Mostrou aquele dia um pedaço de pano rasgado.

-De novo com essa história Miro? Você é muito obcecado!

-Kamus, você não acha que poderia ter sido o Mu que roubou as provas?

-Não, não acho...

-E por que não?

-Miro, olhe pra ele. – E endireitou a cabeça de Miro em direção a Mu – Você acha que aquele cara, pacato, com cara de bobo, quieto e tímido, faria isso? Além de tudo é super estudioso!

-Kamus, veja, isso tudo seria um ótimo álibi! Ninguém desconfiaria dele!

-Miro, o filme já vai começar, vamos deixar esse assunto com a coordenação da escola.

Kamus continuou a tomando seu suco de acerola e olhando para o telão. Os pensamentos de Miro estavam a mil. O filme começou e com certeza era muito bom. Todos se divertiram muito durante aquela sessão de duas horas no cinema. Ao sair, Kanon fez um convite a todos:

-Vamos em algum bar beber alguma coisa?

-Lá vai ele para a vida boemia... – Dizia Saga com desdém.

-Eu não vou poder. Tenho que meditar amanhã cedo. – Disse Shaka enquanto se despedia dos amigos.

-Obrigado pelo convite, Kanon, mas vou ficar te devendo essa. – Kamus também aproveitou a saída de Shaka para ir embora.

-Ahn... Está um pouco tarde, eu vou pra casa. – Mu saia no encalço de Kamus.

Por fim restaram Aioria, Aioros, Miro, Shura, Mascara da Morte e Aldebaran. Kanon e Aioria seguiram com Mascara da Morte em seu carro. Quem levou Aioros e Shura foi Miro em seu Ford Fiesta vermelho.

-Por que essa cor, Miro?

-Porque ele é gay.

-Quando não se tem o que falar, Shura, fica-se calado. Aioros, é porque eu adoro escarlate.

Andaram por dez minutos e chegaram em um bar em estilo rock dos anos 80 que se chamava "A Taverna". As pessoas que estavam no local vestiam-se de maneira peculiar e pareciam fora da realidade vivida por aqueles garotos.

-Fala aí, Cástor! – Kanon deu um tapa nas costas do rapaz.

-E aí, cara? Tudo sussu? – Mascara da Morte apertava com força a mão do garçom.

-Como vão rapazes? Mesa pra quantos?

-Pra sete!

-Sete é um numero bom!

-Número bom é o meia-nove! – Gritou Máscara da Morte arrancando gargalhadas de seus amigos.

Pólux arranjou uma mesa bem legal para os sete se acomodarem. Kanon pediu um cinzero e sete garrafas da melhor cerveja da casa.

-É pra já! – E o garçom saiu dali, dançando.

Kanon e Mascara da Morte acenderam um cigarro cada um.

-Vocês fumam! – Aldebaran perguntou assustado.

-Claro, Deba! – Kanon respondeu soltando a fumaça pela boca.

-Fumar faz mal, sabia?

-Olha só, Miro, sem lição de moral, beleza? A gente sabe que estraga o pulmão, a gente ta se matando mais rápido, mas o mundo vai acabar, eu também num vô durar pra sempre, então eu fumo mesmo! – Mascara da Morte respondeu dando risada, como sempre.

-Posso pegar um? – Perguntou Aioria interessado.

-Claro que não, Aioria!

-Só pra experimentar, Aioros!

-Não! Você não acabou de ouvir o Mascara falando que faz mal?

Aioria cruzou os braços, contrariado.

-Descruza esses braços aí que o momento é de descontração agora, Aioria. Deixa esses dois manés se acabarem!

-O Shura tem razão, Aioria. Vamos curtir.

Mascara da Morte e Kanon quase engasgaram com a fumaça nessa hora.

-É você, Deba, que tá falando isso?

Aldebaran apenas sorriu.

O som que tocava na casa era de Guns´n Roses. Aioros sabia todas as letras décor e Shura balançava a cabeça de acordo com as batidas da música.

As bebidas chegaram. Todos começaram a beber bastante, com a exceção de Miro que só havia tomado um copo de cerveja, mas ninguém havia notado isso. Essa era uma maneira de conversar com os rapazes sobre o roubo e não ser despistado. Tinha lido em algum lugar que quando um homem bebe, ele fala a verdade. Precisava constatar isso.

Na terceira rodada, todos estavam meio altos e Mascara da Morte estava se engraçando com uma garota que estava no bar. Miro sentiu que precisava ser àquela hora. Se passasse daquilo, tudo seria em vão.

-E aí gente, quem que vocês acham que roubou as provas hein?

-Ah... Eu acho que foi o Kanon! – Shura apontou o colega dando risada.

-Que nada... Posso jurar que não foi eu e nem o Mascara.

-Como? – Miro parecia interessado demais no assunto.

-Porque eu e o Mascara íamos fazer isso juntos. Mas aí aquele pamonha do Mu, mais aquele idiota do meu irmão chegaram com lições de moral e a gente nem fez. – Kanon revelou os planos com uma voz mais lenta que o normal.

-Eu acho que foi o Shura – Apontou Aioros para o colega – Ele faltou no dia seguinte, da aula.

-Já falei mil vezes que eu num fui porque sou preguiçoso, mané!

-E eu acho que foi o Kamus. – Aioria concluiu. – Seu amigo é muito quieto e racional. Ele bolaria um plano bem feito!

-Que nada! Tenho certeza de que foi o Mu! – Aldebaran dizia com suas bochechas totalmente rosadas.

-Por que, Aldebaran? – Miro espantou-se com a acusação do colega.

-Porque ele ta estranho desde esse dia.

O assunto foi caminhado de uma certa forma que no final os garotos estavam acusando eles próprios. Foi aí que Miro abandonou a idéia.

"_Kanon, Mascara da Morte, Shura, Kamus e Mu. Preciso fazer uma lista" _– Pensou ele.

A noite acabou. Miro deixou Shura e Aldebaran em suas casa enquanto milagrosamente Mascara da Morte deixou Kanon, Aioros e Aioria inteiros em suas casas.

Assim, mais um final de semana havia terminado. Mas a melhor semana ainda estava por vir.


	8. Afrodite

Sempre estarei grata pelos comentários de vocês. Sempre. Segue aqui mais um capítulo. Confesso que este eu achei bastante estranho e original, jamais tinha pensado que este casal iria ficar junto, mas a mente humana se surpreende a cada dia mais, não é mesmo! Espero que vocês não queiram me matar por ter juntado esses dois, afinal, não é nada usual. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, foi necessária grande dose de criatividade. Abraços! Enjoy it!

**Capítulo 8**

**Afrodite**

A Semana Cultural começou a todo vapor. O show dos Hellas estava apenas começando de forma bastante entusiasmada e fez com que Calíope, a cada dia, desse um voto de confiança a mais ao seu querido estudante Miro.

Todos estavam curtindo muito. As músicas escolhidas pela banda eram sucessos atuais de bandas nacionais e internacionais. Os alunos balançavam os braços enquanto eles tocavam "Only One" original do grupo Yellowcard, de punk rock.

Dohko, Aioros, Shura, Aldebaran, Kanon e Mascara da Morte estavam juntos durante o show e estavam se entregando a todas as músicas. Outro grupo que estava bastante animado era o grupo de Shaka, Mu, Saga e Kamus.

Dohko estava dançando perto de Lígea quando alguém bateu em suas costas. Quando se virou para ver quem era, notou que Shina estava arrastando Afrodite pelos punhos. O garoto não podia perder aquela oportunidade.

-Aldebaran, venha comigo ver uma coisa...

-Dohko, o show tá ótimo, cara!

-Vem comigo, por favor!

-Onde?

-Não sei, mas vem logo!

Dessa vez, quem tentava arrastar Aldebaran a força era Dohko. Dohko saiu em disparada atrás do colega de sala, entretanto corria em silêncio, com Aldebaran atrás dele.

-Pra onde estamos indo!

-Shh! – Colocou o dedo nos lábios.

Era fim de tarde, o pôr do sol estava lindo e a sombra projetava um casal abraçado atrás de uma das colunas dóricas do colégio.

Dohko e Aldebaran foram se aproximando lentamente até o local, de modo que pudessem escutar a conversa daqueles dois.

-Quem são, Dohko? – Aldebaran disse sussurando.

-Shh! – Dohko olhou bravo para o garoto brasileiro.

-Eu te trouxe aqui, porque eu queria te dizer umas coisas... – Começou dizer a garota.

-Então... Pode dizer. – Disse o rapaz pausadamente.

Enquanto isso, atrás da coluna.

-É o...!

Dohko assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo.

Shina hesitou. Suas mãos tremiam e seu olhar se perdia no nada. Seu cabelo esvoaçava com o vento frio e o céu alaranjado combinava com o clima romântico.

-O que você quer me dizer, Shina?

-Afrodite... Eu... A cada dia... – Shina agora estava com o rosto queimando mesmo com aquele vento frio.

-Você... A cada dia? – Afrodite começou a ficar ansioso.

-Você é meu amigo, não é, Afrodite?

-Mas claro que sim, Shina! Eu não sei porque você ainda me pergunta isso... E você sabe que você é minha única amiga, porque...

Ela colou o dedo nos lábios do rapaz. Ele estava mais bonito do que nunca aquele dia. O silêncio tomou conta daquele momento. Shina passava a mão no peito de Afrodite e encostava a sua cabeça em seus ombros procurando aconchego. Quando já fazia algum tempo que estavam naquela posição, a garota suspirou e Afrodite se lembrou da pergunta.

-Shina, o que você queria me dizer?

Ela continuou com a cabeça colada em seu ombro.

-Pode me dizer... É algum segredo? Não precisa ter medo de mim, Shina...

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto na sua vida. Com um brilho especial.

-Afrodite... Posso te pedir um beijo?

Dohko e Aldebaran quase se denunciaram com a exclamação que soltaram. A sorte era que a música ao fundo estava bem alta.

-Claro! – Afrodite se inclinou e deu um beijo bem estalado na bochecha de sua amiga.

-Que lindo que você é, que lindo! – Shina ria da ingenuidade de Afrodite.

-Você também é linda, Shina! É maravilhosa! – Afrodite estava sem graça.

-Você acha mesmo?

-Eu não mentiria! Já tem gente de olho em você!

Shina se animou.

-Quem? Sério?

-Sério! Não sei se devo dizer quem é...

-Agora, posso eu te dar um beijo?

-Claro que pode!

Shina fechou os olhos e sem esperar e pensar lançou seus lábios diretamente nos lábios de Afrodite. O rapaz começou relutante, mas depois se rendeu ao beijo apaixonado da amiga.

Quem não podia acreditar era a dupla Dohko e Aldebaran, que escutavam os barulhos das bocas trocando beijos frenéticos.

Quando se cansaram, Afrodite afastou Shina e segurou seus ombros.

-Shina, olha só o que fizemos! – Ele estava sorrindo muito.

-Já queria ter feito isso faz tempo! – Shina foi taxativa.

-Nossa! Isso é fantástico...

-Você nunca tinha beijado antes? – Shina espantou-se.

-Não... Ninguém...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, até que Shina resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Afrodite, você me namoraria? – Disse ela colocando a mão sobre a mão do garoto sueco.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Realmente tinha ficado nervoso.

Aldebaran e Dohko estavam tão envolvidos com a conversa que levaram o maior susto quando alguém os cutucou.

-AH! – Gritaram Aldebaran e Dohko levantando os braços e batendo sem querer em algo. Um barulho de água se esparramando pelo chão preencheu os seus ouvidos.

-Ah, muito obrigada! – Lígea olhava para a roupa toda molhada.

-Me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe! – Dohko estava quase de joelhos implorando perdão.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aí?

-Shh! – Dessa vez era Aldebaran que colocava o dedo nos lábios.

-Nós estávamos... Observando a paisagem! – Disse o garoto chinês.

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Dohko! Me falem, o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Se você falar um pouco mais alto, vamos ser descobertos. – Aldebaran falava cerrando os dentes.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa, Afrodite?

-Não sei... Você ouviu?

-Acho que sim...

Lígea mal podia acreditar.

-Essas vozes!

Dohko abraçou a garota e a empurrou com tudo para trás de outra coluna. Aldebaran correu e se escondeu atrás de uma coluna do lado oposto.

Afrodite e Shina saíram de mãos dadas do "esconderijo" e tomaram rumo ao ginásio novamente.

Dohko respirava de duas maneiras alternadamente. Uma de alívio por não ter sido descoberto e outra de nervoso por sentir o corpo de Lígea colado ao seu. Seus olhares estavam cada vez mais próximos e seus rostos também.

-Ei dois! – Aldebaran chamou fazendo todo o "clima" desaparecer.

-O que foi? – Dohko parecia irritado.

-Melhor nós voltarmos pro ginásio. Quando o Shura souber...

-É mesmo! – O alerta fez Dohko esquecer as mágoas.

-O que acontece se o Shura souber do Afrodite e da Shina?

-Com certeza ele enforca o coitado.

-Mas por que, Aldebaran?

-Porque o Shura é apaixonado pela Shina.

-O mundo não é perfeito... Não temos tudo o queremos ter... – Disse a garota cruzando os braços.

-Nós sabemos disso – Dohko começou a ficar nervoso – Mas o Shura é o Shura...

-E daí que o Shura é o Shura, Dohko?

-Caramba gente, vamos andando! Eu não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer!

-Se você não quer ver o que vai acontecer, Aldebaran, por que quer ir atrás do garoto?

-Lígea, é um modo de falar! Vamos logo!

Aldebaran saiu correndo junto com Dohko que puxava o braço de Lígea com força.

-Vai me machucar assim, Dohko!

-Larga ela aí, cara!

Mesmo com a garota empacando chegaram no ginásio. Não conseguiam encontrar ninguém no meio de tanta gente. Aldebaran subiu nas arquibancadas e procurou observar tudo minuciosamente. Dohko subiu atrás dele e Lígea estava ao seu lado.

-Que bom! Eu não consigo ver nada!

-Ninguém mandou ser baixinha! – Debochou Aldebaran - Alí! Afrodite está alí!

-Como está a situação? – Dohko não agüentava de ansiedade.

-Ele não está de mãos dadas com a Shina. Menos mal.

-Ainda bem!

-Uma hora o Shura vai ter que saber disso, não é mesmo?

-Lígea, quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta?

-Como você é grosso, Aldebaran!

-Deba, onde está o Shura?

-Hum... – Aldebaran girava a cabeça para procurar o amigo – Ah! Ele está com o Aioros e o Máscara da Morte, longe dos dois.

-Menos mal... E o que a gente faz?

-Faz assim, Dohko, vai falar com o Afrodite que eu vou me encontrar com os dois.

-Mas vou falar o quê?

-Fala pra ele ficar na moita por enquanto!

-Gente... Não façam...

-Fica quietinha, Lígea. Dohko, fala pra ele ficar na dele, por favor! Pro próprio bem dele!

-Certo! Vem comigo Lígea!

-Eu não vou participar dessa palhaçada! O menino precisa curtir e não ligar pra opinião dos outros!

-Não discute e vai com ele, garota!

Aldebaran saiu em disparada para o meio da multidão sozinho enquanto mais uma vez, Dohko arrastava Lígea. Encontraram Afrodite ao lado de Shina se divertindo. O garoto deu um aceno para Dohko.

-Afrodite, preciso falar com você.

-Depois você fala, Dohko!

O chinês agarrou o braço de Afrodite com força, que se soltou com facilidade do apertão.

-Já disse que depois!

-Agora, cara! Por favor.

Shina e Lígea observavam a cena com cara de espanto. Depois de vários minutos tentando convencer Afrodite, Dohko conseguiu tirar o garoto da quadra.

-Eu tava curtindo, Dohko!

-Eu sei, mas eu preciso falar com você!

-Não pode esperar?

-Não.

-Então diz logo porque eu não quero ficar esperando muito tempo.

-Não gosto de fazer essas coisas, gosto de todo mundo em harmonia, mas eu preciso que você mantenha o seu namoro com a Shina em segredo por enquanto.

-Mas não faz nem meia hora que ela me pediu em namoro! – Afrodite apertou os olhos – Como é que você sabe disso?

Dohko ficou encabulado. Seu rosto começou a corar.

-Eu ouvi sem querer...

-Você estava me seguindo! Estava me espionando! Nossa! Não esperava isso de você!

-Cara, não é bem assim...

-Você sempre diz isso! Então o que é? Ouvir os outros... Era você que estava escondido e fez aquele barulho no jardim!

-Me escuta, Afrodite, por favor! Não fique nervoso agora!

Afrodite cruzou os braços e olhava firmemente para o amigo.

-Vai me ouvir?

-Vou! E depois quero uma explicação pra isso!

-Certo. Você sabe que o Shura gosta da Shina.

-E daí?

-E daí que o Shura é muito nervoso. E ele pode fazer alguma coisa com você...

-Eu não sou idiota e sei me defender! Você acha que eu vou ir correndo chorar na barra da saia da minha mãe porque ele pode vir me ameaçar?

A cada dia que se passava, Dohko se surpreendia com Afrodite. A imagem de fragilidade que ele demonstrava era mera fachada.

-E se você quer saber, chinês? Está mesmo na hora de vocês começarem a me ver como um homem. Um homem pode muito bem costurar, se vestir bem e falar direito. Não preciso beber cerveja e arrotar pra provar que sou macho.

-Eu nunca disse isso pra você.

-Mas eu estou dizendo! Faz três meses que a gente estuda nesse colégio e vocês me excluem, fazem chacota de mim, riem pelas costas, apontam e me fazem de palhaço. Quero calar a boca de todo mundo!

-Cara, presta atenção! Nunca disse absolutamente nada a seu respeito pra ninguém e entendo a sua raiva, mas preste atenção. O Shura é nervoso, ele pode começar a te jogar contra a Shina, então, seja cauteloso.

-Por que está me dizendo isso?

-Pro seu bem, Afrodite! Por enquanto fique no seu canto... Pra evitar confusões.

-Você está é com inveja que eu consegui uma namorada, porque eu sou mais bonito que você!

-Com certeza você é mais bonito que eu, e eu estou feliz com isso. Sério! E é porque eu estou contente que eu acho que você deve ser discreto... Pelo menos por enquanto...

-Mas um dia ele vai ter que saber!

Dohko riu internamente. Conseguia ver Lígea dizendo isso na sua frente.

-Quando esse dia chegar, nós já vamos tê-lo preparado. Faz isso por você e pela Shina.

Afrodite refletiu. Dohko estava certo. Ele tinha que esperar o momento certo para deixar a turma do terceiro ano de boca aberta.

-Vou falar com ela. Vou ficar em silêncio. Por enquanto.

Dohko respirou profundamente aliviado. Voltou com o amigo para a quadra enquanto Shina e Lígea conversavam. Dohko fez um sinal com a cabeça e Lígea se juntou a ele. Observou Afrodite chamar Shina para um canto e seguiu para se encontrar com Aldebaran.

-A palhaçada deu certo?

-Deu Lígea. Entenda, é para o próprio bem do cara.

-Não acho isso certo, Dohko...

-E nem eu, mas era o mais sensato a se fazer.

-Pra onde está indo?

-Me encontrar com os outros garotos.

-Obrigada, mas prefiro me encontrar com a Marin.

-Lígea...

-Não, Dohko. Pode ir. – Disse ela enquanto se virava desapontada.

Andou a procura de Marin e logo a viu abraçada com Aioria. Os dois estavam rindo gostosamente.

"_Que droga... Preciso arrumar um lugar para me sentar..."_

Caminhou até uma das arquibancadas e se sentou. Olhava para os estudantes se divertindo e apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos não notando a sombra que a seguia.

-Oi...

-Ah, é você? Olá...

-O que uma garota tão bonita está fazendo aqui, sentada, sozinha e com uma cara triste?

-Não enche...

-Céus! Me desculpe! Eu só queria te animar.

-Você veio é me azucrinar, isso sim! Você só sabe fazer isso!

-Você está fazendo um julgamento precipitado de mim... Eu não faria isso com alguém tão elegante como você.

-Você é um cínico!

-Não sou! Quero dizer, posso até ser, mas eu jamais te trataria com cinismo!

-Corta essa! Não precisa ficar me endeusando. Não vou cair na sua lábia!- Lígea encarou furiosamente o garoto – É muito para um dia só!

Se levantou bruscamente e deixou-o a ver navios.

-E aí, não conseguiu ninguém, velho?

-Não me enche, Máscara da Morte. Agora não.

-Iiih... Que que houve?

-Caramba, já disse pra não encher!

-Vai ficar nervoso, cara? Já sei! Foi aquela menina! Te deu um fora! Foi isso! Primeira vez que o cara levou um fora de uma mina! – Máscara da Morte ria muito do seu colega.

-Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você se você não parar de me encher, cara.

-Tá bom, ta bom... Eu paro.

O show terminou tarde da noite. O pessoal estava muito cansado de pular e dançar durante a festa. Alguns estavam até roucos. Todos já estavam se encaminhando para suas casas e o único que ficou no colégio agradecendo a banda por ter tocado na abertura do evento. Estava se despedindo dos colegas quando ouviu a melhor música de toda à noite para seus ouvidos.

-Estou orgulhosa de você, Miro.

-Ah... O que é isso, senhora orientadora. – Dizia ele se contendo ao máximo para não explodir de felicidade.

-Pode me chamar de Calíope.

-Certo, Calíope.

-Confesso que não esperava tanto. Foi uma noite incrível. Com certeza isso vai para o seu curriculum escolar. Uma boa noite pra você! – Calíope sorriu para o garoto.

Miro se sentiu nas nuvens. Com certeza não era só Afrodite que ia dormir feliz naquela noite.


	9. A Semana Cultural

Oi gente! Que bom que gostaram do capítulo do Afrodite. Achei que ele merecia aquela chance de provar a sua... Masculinidade. Mas vamos que vamos. Os reviews eu respondo sempre que posso, ok? Boa diversão e Beijos!

**Capítulo 9**

**A Semana Cultural**

A feira começou na manhã chuvosa de terça-feira. Os garotos estavam se revezando, pois precisavam dar conta de tudo, tanto dos cursos alternativos quanto das matérias normais da escola.

O primeiro dia da feira foi destinado às matérias escolhidas pelos alunos. Saga e Miro eram os mais aplicados na matéria escolhida e sabiam explicar exatamente o trabalho sem gaguejar.

O professor Eugeu escutava as explicações dos garotos com entusiasmo e fazia perguntas dirigidas aos outros componentes do grupo, para saber se o trabalho foi feito somente por uma pessoa. Fazia cara feia quando alguém ficava quieto ou pensativo.

-Acho que só o Saga merece o ponto adicional na média. Vocês são mero volume para o grupo. E vocês... – Disse apontando para Kanon e Máscara da Morte – São a escória da sala toda.

Andou por outros estandes e logo chegou ao grupo da outra turma. Ouviu a explicação de Miro e a tentativa de Afrodite contar como o trabalho tinha sido feito.

-Miro e talvez Afrodite se empenharam. O resto é apenas lixo.

Mas essa era apenas a opinião de Eugeu. Galileu adorou como os garotos misturaram a matéria de Grego com as outras matérias, porque tudo estava interligado. Ptolomeu "viajou" muito quando Aioros disse que a escrita era apenas para pessoas de grande nível social na antiguidade, e assim, todos os professores estavam dando o seu parecer.

A tarde foi reservada para torneios esportivos. Havia competições de natação, onde Kamus recebeu uma medalha de ouro, basquete e futebol, onde Aldebaran e Shura se sobressaíram, vôlei no qual Mu e Shaka estavam se divertindo bastante e se saindo muito bem, Mascara da Morte e Kanon eram com certeza os mais entusiasmados com o róquei de patins in line, Dohko em artes marciais e luta com armas, Afrodite no lançamento de discos, Miro em corrida com obstáculos e 100 metros livres, Aioros em arco e flecha, Aioria em arremesso de peso e Saga em salto em altura.

-Você não acha que o Saga pode ter roubado as provas, Kamus?

-Caramba, Miro! Você de novo com essa história!

-Vem cá, Kamus! Você está realmente muito chato! Por que é que você não quer falar do assunto?

-Eu só não gosto de fazer fofoca, Miro. Fofoca é coisa de garotas!

Miro se calou e observou o terceiro salto de Saga, que foi espetacular.

Um pouco mais adiante, Shura conversava com Dohko enquanto viam Aioros acertar a flecha certeira no círculo menor do alvo.

-Aquela história das provas foi esquecida depois desses acontecimentos culturais...

-Ainda bem, não Dohko?

-E por que ainda bem, Shura?

O garoto ficou vermelho.

-Porque isso significa que as suspeitas diminuíram sobre a nossa turma.

-É... Pode até ser...

Enquanto isso, Mu e Shaka saíram da quadra animados enxugando o suor em suas toalhas. Tinham feito um bom jogo ganhando de três sets a um.

-Você está se distanciando de Aldebaran, Mu?

-Não sei quem está se distanciando de quem, Shaka. – Respondeu desgostoso.

-Quando cheguei aqui, achei vocês dois tão unidos...

-Algumas coisas acontecem e ninguém entende...

-Mas se vocês são realmente amigos, vocês vão voltar a ser como antes.

-Assim espero, Shaka. E você, por que está distante do Aioria?

-Porque ele está com a Marin. Não me sinto bem ficar ao lado dos dois.

Pararam na frente do bebedouro e viram uma cena intrigante. Afrodite estava passando a mão no rosto de Shina, como se estivesse consolando a garota. Shaka e Mu olhavam atentos para aquele casal e se perguntavam a mesma coisa. Será que eles...?

Foram até o campo de arremesso de peso e Aioria estava competindo com Kia, uma garota de cabelos avermelhados e olhos extremamente violetas. Mu e Shaka observavam a garota arremessar longe uma bola de 15 kilogramas e sair comemorando. Lançou um olhar direto a Mu e logo depois baixou os olhos. Aioria também lançou seu peso e empatou com a garota. Obviamente não ficou satisfeito com o resultado e saiu resmungando da arena. Viu Shaka e Mu e foi lá falar com eles.

-Meu, não sabia que essa garotinha aí ia me dar trabalho.

-Acalme-se Aioria. É só um jogo!

-Mas eu tenho que vencer! Preciso impressionar a Marin!

-Aioria... – Disse Mu em tom repressor.

-Eu já sei, Mu. Mas não adianta. Tenho meu orgulho! E perder de uma garota?

-Nem sempre as coisas são do jeito que a gente quer.

-Por acaso você e o Mu perderam o jogo de vôlei? Não! Então nem vem com essa Shaka!

-Calma Aioria! Eu não queria...

-Muito fácil você falar! – Aioria saiu batendo o pé no chão.

Marin chegou ao campo de arremesso junto com Lígea com expressões desapontadas. Shaka logo notou e não fez questão de perguntar nada para elas.

-Não agüento mais te consolar, amiga! – Lígea exclamou com impaciência.

-O que aconteceu?

-O Aioria acabou de gritar com a Marin, Shaka! Ele é muito nervoso e grosso! Aliás, esses garotos de hoje em dia são uns cavalos!

-Você é um pouco estourada também, Lígea. – Observou Mu.

Os quatro ficaram discutindo sobre o jeito de Aioria tratar as pessoas, quando Marin fez uma acusação.

-Do jeito que ele só pensa em vencer, capaz que tenha sido ele que tenha roubado as provas!

Os três olharam assustados para a garota ruiva. Ouviram o apito e prestaram atenção na prova que estava recomeçando.

Dohko havia vencido em suas provas e também recebeu uma medalha de ouro por suas lutas. Quis então ver a quantas andava o jogo de futebol de Shura e Aldebaran. O time "Atenienses" dos garotos estava ganhando de 6 a 2. Dohko vibrou com o gol que Aldebaran fez no último minuto do segundo tempo. Os dois se abraçaram e comemoraram saindo do campo. Ao verem Dohko gritaram de alegria.

-Ganhamos, cara! Shura e eu fizemos muito bonito!

-Pelo visto fizeram mesmo!

-Nossa Dohko, você precisava ver a performance do Shura... Sabe driblar muito bem... Tem uma ginga...

-Ainda verei um jogo inteiro de vocês!

-O Deba tá é exagerando! O cara que nasceu com um talento nato!

-Não duvido!

-Onde vocês querem ir agora?

-Não sei... Todos os jogos já acabaram? Sei que o Kanon e o Mascara da Morte estão livres porque eu vi eles passarem por aqui há pouco tempo. – Respondeu Dohko.

-Aqueles dois... – Riu Shura – São duas comédias!

-Onde está o Aioros? Será que ele ainda está no campo de arco e flecha? – Aldebaran enxugava com as costas da mão a testa molhada.

-Vamos dar uma volta, quem sabe a gente acha os caras.

-Boa idéia, Dohko.

Os três caminharam e passaram pelo campo de arco e flecha. Aioros se juntou a eles. Depois encontraram Kanon e Mascara da Morte espiando o vestiário das meninas. Os seis caminharam até o campo de arremesso de peso onde estavam Shaka, Mu, Lígea e Marin sentados esperando a vez de Aioria se apresentar.

-Olá! – Disseram todos.

-Só falta o Aioria pra todos terminarem?

-Acho que não, Shura. Ainda não vimos o Kamus, Miro e o seu irmão, Kanon. – Respondeu Shaka.

-E o Afrodite? Soube que a biba se deu bem no lançamento de disco.

-Claro, para lançar discos a pessoa precisa ser delicada. – Debochou Shura.

-Se eu fosse você, não diria isso, Shura. – Disse Lígea com raiva.

-Ora, mas por quê?

Dohko lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante fazendo com que ela pensasse bem antes de responder o questionamento do espanhol.

-Porque a gente pode se arrepender depois.

De todos que estavam ali, os únicos que entenderam a colocação de Lígea foram Dohko e Aldebaran. Dohko se dirigiu para o banco e se sentou ao lado da garota. Lígea se levantou e ele foi atrás sem ligar para os comentários dos outros garotos.

-Esses dois... – Comentou Aioros – Ainda vai dar em namoro.

-Por que? – Perguntou Kanon sem disfarçar a surpresa.

-Porque está mais do que na cara que o Dohko está apaixonado por ela!

-E ela parece também estar apaixonada por ele. – Acrescentou Marin.

Mascara da Morte se assustou ao ver o olhar de Kanon se tornar raivoso.

Lígea caminhava em passos rápídos, mas não tão rápidos, pois Dohko logo a alcançou.

-Ei Lígea, eu ainda não entendi porque você está brava comigo! O que foi que eu te fiz?

-Nada, Dohko. Só fiquei irritada porque você não falou para o Shura a respeito do Afrodite.

-Mas eu não posso contar de supetão! – Agora ele segurava em seu braço.

-Em primeiro lugar, me solta. – E ele a soltou – Agora em segundo lugar, os seus amigos ficam tirando onda do pobre coitado e você e o Aldebaran que sabem da verdade ficam quietos!

-Eu já te expliquei! Se sua cabeça se recusa a entender, o problema já não é mais meu!

-Que bom. Percebo que pensamos diferente. – Ela cruzou os braços e se virou dando as costas para ele.

-Pare com isso, Lígea. Você sabe que não é assim, não distorça as coisas!

Ela pareceu não dar ouvidos e continuou andando, deixando Dohko parado como uma estátua naquele lugar.

Aioria tinha pegado segundo lugar em arremesso de peso, para a sua fúria. Kia iria ocupar o primeiro lugar no podium que seria na sexta-feira. Todos então se dirigiram ao campo de salto em altura, encontrando Kamus e Miro assistindo às provas.

Saga estava tirando as notas máximas, deixando Miro cada vez mais intrigado com a performance do amigo. Os garotos ocuparam a arquibancada e continuavam a comentar sobre seus feitos durante os jogos daquela tarde. Afrodite chegou desacompanhado de Shina ao campo e se sentou ao lado de Dohko que estava com uma aparência triste.

-O que foi Dohko?

-Você é sortudo...

-Mas por que?

-Porque deu certo com a Shina... Nunca vou entender essas garotas!

-O que aconteceu?

-A Lígea, sabe aquela garota da outra sala?

-Uma morena, baixa, que sempre está com a Marin?

-Isso! Então, ela ficou brava porque aconselhei a você ficar com o caso abafado por enquanto.

-Já explicou os motivos pra ela?

-Sim, mas ela tem um gênio muito forte...

-Fique em paz, Dohko. Ela vai te desculpar.

-Assim eu espero, né...

O apito soou na arena e Saga ia mais uma vez saltar. Era seu último salto. Se concentrou e saiu correndo. Fez o melhor salto de sua vida. Os alunos bateram palmas de pé. Era outro que tinha conseguido mais uma medalha de ouro. Quando saiu da arena, todos vieram cumprimentar. Enquanto saiam em direção aos portões do colégio, foi posto a par de tudo o que havia acontecido.

O placar da turma foi o seguinte: Dohko, Kamus, Shura, Aldebaran, Aioros, Afrodite, Miro e Saga tinham conseguido medalha de ouro, Aioria, Mu e Shaka conseguiram medalhas de prata e Kanon e Mascara da Morte o bronze.

-Por que o bronze, Kanon? – Aioros perguntou desapontado.

-Porque nós ficamos com um jogador a menos no time. – E olhou feio para Mascara da Morte.

-Mas por que? – Agora era Shura que desejava saber.

-Porque o Mascara da Morte se enfezou com o Guliver e meteu o taco de róquei na cabeça dele.

-Mas o outro time também ficou com um jogador a menos! Eu mandei o cara pra enfermaria! – Disse ele com orgulho.

-Que horror! Como vocês são estúpidos! – Marin ficou espantada.

-É Mascara, mas os únicos que prestavam no time era você e eu. Com você fora, eu não podia fazer milagres!

E assim o primeiro dia da semana havia terminado. Com vitórias de todas as partes.

Na quarta-feira os alunos que faziam aulas de Xadrez organizaram um grande torneio para a escola toda na parte da manhã. A presença de todos era obrigatória. Shaka e Mu supervisionavam os participantes e antes do almoço os dois fizeram uma partida espetacular. A tarde foi organizada uma exposição das roupas que os alunos haviam feito na aula de Corte e Costura.

Shina e Afrodite foram muito bem elogiados e a professora Jocasta teve que tirar o chapéu para os dois. A dupla trabalhava maravilhosamente bem. Afrodite costurava e Shina fazia os arremates. Tinham feito um vestido longo de cetin e uma camisa de linho na cor marfim. Como o dia era mais light, os garotos tiraram o dia para conversar. Miro e Kamus estavam conversando sobre os jogos quando Ísis, uma garota egípcia da sua classe, apareceu estendendo um envelope cor de rosa para o francês.

-Olha Kamus, me pediram para te entregar.

-Quem foi? – A curiosidade de Miro transbordava de seus olhos.

-Na verdade foi a Shina que me disse que uma outra garota pediu pra te entegar. Mas ela não podia porque tinha que ficar no estande com o Afrodite.

-Obrigado. – Disse Kamus cordialmente.

O francês abriu o envelope e leu cuidadosamente os versos. Miro viu o amigo ir corando gradativamente. Depois entregou o papel a ele e Miro se deparou com uma declaração fervorosa de amor:

"_Eu estou pensando em você  
Em meu sono solitário esta noite  
Se te amar é errado  
Então meu coração jamais me deixará estar certa  
Porque eu me afoguei em você  
E eu não vou escapar  
Sem você ao meu lado"_

-Kamus! Você precisa dar um jeito de descobrir quem é essa menina!

-Eu já estou ficando irritado com essa situação, Miro! Detesto não saber quem está brincando comigo.

-E se ela não estiver?

-Porque ela simplesmente não diz quem é?

-Medo de levar um fora seu.

-Isso indica que ela é covarde.

-Não sei, Kamus. Você é muito fechado, vive sério e isso espanta as pessoas. Vai ver ela fica com medo de chegar em você e só com o seu olhar, detonar ela.

-Eu não estou pensando em garotas no momento, Miro.

-E se ela fosse bonita, legal, inteligente? São qualidades legais.

-Não sei.

Miro viu que conversar sobre esse tipo de assunto com Kamus não ia dar futuro. Se ele quisesse descobrir quem era, ele tinha que agir por si próprio. Os dois mudaram de assunto e com isso, o grego teve uma idéia brilhante.

Aioros, Dohko e Shura combinaram de estudar Esgrima naquela tarde. Estavam com galhos secos nas mãos fingindo que eram as espadas. Shura dava um tremendo show.

-Você participava daquele esporte muito comum na Espanha, Shura?

-As touradas? Não... Mas meu pai costumava me levar para assistir. Eu adorava ver os toureiros enganando os animais. Só não gostava da parte em que eles matavam os touros. Mas quem lutava bem com espadas era meu avô, Aioros.

-Então está no seu sangue! – Exclamou Dohko.

-Talvez!

Pela primeira vez em semanas, Shura estava mais tranquilo. Quando se dedicava em algo que gostava, se empenhava ao máximo e esquecia qualquer tipo de problema.

-E a sua garota, Dohko? – Perguntou Aioros enquanto desviava de um golpe de Shura.

Dohko apoiou no seu galho, colocou a mão na cabeça, suspirou e disse.

-Ela tem um gênio muito forte...

-Mas isso que é bom! – Shura acabara de derrubar Aioros no chão.

-Não, não é. Às vezes ela pensa que só ela está certa.

-Ta parecendo até o Miro!

-Talvez seja a versão feminina do rapaz! – Riu Aioros do seu próprio comentário.

-Não, ela é diferente. Ela está chateada comigo.

-Mas por quê? – Shura parou de lutar e levou uma "galhada" na barriga de Aioros.

-Porque eu fui contra ela.

-Mas é fácil... Faz o que ela quer, ué!

Dohko parou e refletiu. Viu Shura com aquele galho na mão. Se abrisse a boca, era capaz dele apanhar do amigo. Decidiu pôr um fim naquela conversa.

-É, vou pintar o quadro que ela quer.

Kanon estava desesperado. A exposição dos quadros era para o dia seguinte e sua tela não havia secado e não sabia o que fazer. Nix iria ridicularizá-lo na frente de todos. Procurou Dohko em todos os cantos do colégio, menos no lugar onde estava. Para sua sorte ou azar, viu Lígea parada, comendo um doce, conversando com Kia, a garota que havia ganhado o torneio de arremesso de peso.

-Lígea, preciso falar com você!

-Não enche, Kanon! Já te dei o maior pé ontem!

-É urgente! Questão de vida ou morte!

-Que mentira!

Kanon se ajoelhou na frente da garota fazendo ela fritar de vergonha.

-Eu te juro, Liginha! Me ajuda, por favoooooooor!

-Levanta daí! Agora!

-Não vou levantar até você disser que sim!

-Vai lá, Lígea. Eu vou ver se eu consigo encontrar a Nínel para perguntar sobre a Esgrima.

-Espere aí, Kia!

A garota saiu dando um aceno de costas. Kanon olhou para ela e pensou em como aquela garota tão magra poderia ter vencido o tão determinado Aioria naquela competição.

-Conseguiu o que queria, seu safado.

-Me ajuda?

-LEVANTA DAÍ!

-Responde a pergunta!

-Ajudo, o que é?

Kanon se levantou sorrindo. Era hora de por seu plano em prática. Unir o útil ao agradável.

-Lígea, meu quadro não secou. A Nix vai me matar!

-Com que tinta você pintou o quadro?

-Óleo.

-Quando é que você fez isso?

-Ontem... De madrugada...

-Kanon, você é um babaca!

-Eu também te adoro! Por que eu sou um babaca?

-Porque tinta a óleo demora quinze dias para secar!

-E agora? O que eu faço? Estou perdido! – Kanon chacoalhava a cabeça freneticamente.

-Pare com isso. Onde está seu quadro?

-No carro do Máscara da Morte.

-Me leva até lá! Vamos ver o que dá pra fazer.

Kanon caminhou ao lado de Lígea até Mascara da Morte que jogava seu charme para uma garota da oitava série.

-Ei pedófilo, chega aí!

Mascara da Morte olhou furioso para Kanon, se despediu da menina e se dirigiu até o amigo pisando duro.

-Não precisa me detonar assim, seu palhaço! – Viu Lígea ao seu lado com uma cara de "quem comeu e não gostou" e deu um acenozinho sorrindo.

-Vamos até o seu carro buscar minha tela. A Lígea quer ver.

Foram até o carro e Kanon mostrou seu quadro a ela. A garota olhou para a tela fascinada. Era um jardim suspenso no ar com um céu cor de âmbar e uma lua vermelha.

-Que bonito... É realmente uma pena você não poder expôr esse quadro, Kanon.

-Ao invés de se lamentar, há algo que eu possa fazer?

-Você tem tinta acrílica na sua casa?

-Não.

-Certo. Me passa o endereço. Eu te ajudo hoje à noite.

Kanon vibrou com o que acabara de escutar. Tratou de passar o endereço o mais rápido que pôde.

-Ok, as oito eu estarei lá. Compre outra tela. – Lígea disse isso e saiu sem se despedir.

-Tá mandando bem, Kanon!

-É hoje, Mask! É hoje! – Disse esfregando as mãos como se fosse saborear o melhor jantar de sua vida.

Saga, Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran também estavam treinando para a apresentação de Esgrima. Depois de cansados, se sentaram no jardim do colégio. Fazia tempo que Aldebaran ficava perto de Mu.

Saga e Shaka saíram pra comprar um refrigerante de propósito deixando os dois amigos sozinhos. O silêncio pairou durante alguns longos minutos. Foi Aldebaran que resolveu dar a primeira palavra.

-Mu, por que você está agindo tão estranhamente?

Ele demorou a responder. Respirou fundo e tentou ser o mais sincero possível.

-Aldebaran, eu olho pra você e vejo o quanto você é forte. Você é paciente, mas não tem receio de enfrentar qualquer batalha. É inatingível.

-Corta essa, Mu. Você sabe que eu me abalo também. Tanto que eu não consegui ficar ao seu lado... Depois de tanta coisa acontecendo, eu não sei mais o que pensar ao seu respeito.

-Anda duvidando da minha índole? Acha que fui eu que roubei as provas, não é?

-Sinceramente, acho. Não sei pra que, mas acho.

-Não, não fui eu. Pode ficar tranqüilo... Eu estou com um irmão doente. Ando chorando, não queria ter comentado isso com você.

Aldebaran o olhou sensibilizado. Se arrependeu profundamente por ter duvidado do seu amigo.

-Puxa vida cara... Nem sei o que falar...

-Não precisa dizer nada...

Quando Saga e Shaka voltaram, os dois já estavam rindo juntos.

-Vi que fizeram as pazes!

-Pois é, Shaka. Era apenas um mal entendido.

Saga respirou sossegado. Era bom saber que tudo tinha se esclarecido.

Um pouco mais adiante, Aioria estava sentado, abraçado com Marin no jardim. Eles conversavam de um jeito gostoso que ninguém tinha coragem de chegar perto para não atrapalhar. Ela estava com a cabeça deitada nos ombros do seu amigo, como ainda era conhecido.

-Aqueles dois vão namorar muito... – Observou Mu.

-É verdade... – Saga sorriu. Era uma cena rara.

-Vocês não têm ninguém em vista? – Shaka perguntou curioso.

Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente. Disse que estava desencanado. Aldebaran respondeu que não ia nem tentar porque não tinha sorte com garotas. – Elas se assustam com meu tamanho!- Quando foi a vez de Saga responder, ele ficou pensativo e com receio de dar a resposta. Todos aguardavam ansiosos. Era tamanha a pressão que o garoto precisou responder.

-Tem uma garota... Mas ela nem sabe que eu existo...

-Quem é ela? – Aldebaran parecia interessado.

-É a garota que ganhou do Aioria...

-Então vamos fazer ela saber da sua existência, Saga! – Shaka entusiasmou-se.

-É cara! Vamos fazer ela te descobrir! – Aldebaran tentava animar o amigo. – Já temos alguns encaminhados...

-Ué, que eu saiba só o Aioria...

-O Dohko está apaixonado pela Lígea e correm boatos de que ela também gosta dele... Mas sabe como é... Orgulhosa demais... E o Afrodite...

Os três olharam para Aldebaran assustados. O brasileiro percebeu o enorme fora que tinha dado.

-Afrodite? Como assim? – Saga arregalou os olhos.

-Falei besteira... – Aldebaran disse tropeçando nas palavras.

-Agora você vai ter que nos contar!

-É mesmo! O Shaka tem razão!

Aldebaran estava indeciso. Mas não tinha porque desconfiar dos amigos.

-Tudo bem, eu conto. Mas só se esse assunto morrer aqui.

-É claro!

-Ele está namorando a Shina.

-O QUÊ? – Exclamaram todos juntos.

-Vocês entenderam... Ele está namorando a Shina.

Na mesma hora, Shaka e Mu trocaram olhares. Então era por isso que ele estava consolando a garota ontem.

-Como você descobriu?

-Eu e o Dohko vimos, Saga!

Aí Aldebaran contou que eles seguiram os dois e depois contou que eles haviam pedido para o garoto ficar na dele para evitar atritos com o Shura.

-Nossa! Então ele deu um primeiro passo! Mas eu acho que ele deveria falar justamente por causa do Shura!

-É verdade Saga. Também acho isso.

-Saga e Mu estão certos. Acho que ele não deveria esconder, afinal, o Shura é o que mais tira onda da cara dele.

-Vocês estão todos certos, mas acontece que o Shura anda muito nervoso, capaz dele meter a mão no Afrodite...

-Bom... – Saga disse dando de ombros – Eles sabem o que fazem.

-Sim... Agora precisamos bolar a "Operação Saga" – Riu Aldebaran.

Os outros também riram enquanto Saga ficava vermelho. Porém, mal sabiam eles em que confusão estariam se metendo.


	10. Fofocas

Gente, gostaria que me perdoassem por ainda não ter respondido os reviews, mas foi por causa das aulas. Prometo que dessa vez eu respondo e por favor... Não queiram me matar depois de ler esse capítulo ok? Beijos!

**Capítulo 10**

**Fofocas**

Quando Kanon terminou de tomar seu banho, já eram sete e meia da noite. Tratou de se vestir o mais depressa e se perfumou para esperar Lígea chegar. Após ter seguido os conselhos de Mascara da Morte, preparou um pequeno lanche para os dois. Agora só faltava ele convencer o irmão de deixar a casa.

-Por favor, Saga. Você pode voltar a uma da manhã...

-Kanon, não vou deixar você sozinho em casa, ainda mais não sabendo o que você pretende fazer.

-Eu vou receber uma garota.

-Ah! Entendi! Qual garota?

-Você não conhece... Por favor... Ela vai chegar em 15 minutos, Saga!

-E se ela for uma ladra? Kanon, do jeito que você é irresponsável não duvido de nada!

-Pelo amor de Zeus, Saga! Você se retira então?

-Está bem, eu vou pra casa do Mu.

Saga deu um telefonema para o amigo e logo saiu de casa. Agora o ambiente estava livre para Kanon. Os minutos pareciam durar horas e foi quando Kanon resolveu apanhar uma bebida que a campainha tocou.

Ele abriu a porta e lá estava ela, no horário exato. Baixa, com os cabelos presos e os olhos mais rápidos que nunca, captando todas as informações que podia.

-Onde é a festa? – Disse ela entrando na casa do rapaz sem pedir licença e ao vê-lo vestido daquela maneira.

-Aqui em casa mesmo, doçura! Vai querer apostar comigo para ver quem é mais irônico?

-Não. Você perde fácil. Nem vale a pena.

O sorriso de Kanon desapareceu. Estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso e era esse fato que o atraía para aquela garota.

-Comprou a tela que eu te pedi? – Disse ela pondo os pincéis e as tintas em cima da mesa. Colocou seu avental sobre o macacão jeans e deu um laço para pendê-lo em seu corpo.

"_Ela fica mais bonita de uniforme... Com as pernas de fora... Hehehe"_ – Enquanto pensava, Kanon fazia cara de bobo.

-Onde está a tela? Vai ficar aí que nem retardado me olhando?

-Está aqui! – Colocou sobre a mesa a tela. – É que você é muito linda, garota...

-Por que a tela ainda está com o plástico, seu imprestável? – Lígea ignorou o comentário, pois já estava ficando impaciente.

-Porque eu comprei ela hoje!

-Nem parece que a exposição é amanhã, Kanon! Você já devia ter riscado a parada!

-A tela não vem com manual de instruções!

-Me esqueci que estava ajudando um débil mental!

-Ei! Posso ser irmão de um, mas eu não sou débil mental!

-Mas vai ficar com cara porque a Nix vai te humilhar tanto...

-Er... Não... Vou riscar logo...

-Voa!

Kanon riscou algo parecido com o quadro que já tinha feito e Lígea se impressionou por ele ter feito o desenho em menos de quinze minutos.

-Pronto, agora já tá riscado, querida. Qual o próximo passo?

-Comece a pintar o fundo. Pra quem pintou aquele outro quadro... Pode fazer bem nesse também.

O garoto pegou as tintas e começou a fazer sua arte de modo criativo. Lígea se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa e o observou a pintar.

-De que signo você é, Kanon?

-Gêmeos!

-Tinha que ser...

-Por que? – Kanon a olhou curioso – Quer saber se nossos astros combinam?

-Porque um sujeito duas caras como você só podia ser geminiano. Além do que, é extremamente galinha.

-Eu sou tudo isso! Mais algum elogio?

Ela cruzou os braços e deu de ombros. Meia-hora depois, Kanon terminou o fundo e esperou o quadro secar. Ofereceu o lanche que havia preparado e enquanto Lígea comia, o grego pegou seu violão e começou a tocar para ela.

-Nossa, há quanto tempo você toca?

-Faz uma semana. – Mentiu Kanon – Aprendi a tocar só pra você.

-Lá vem você com suas cantadas inúteis!

-E você é muito cabeça dura, menina!

-Talvez, mas eu não costumo errar!

-Do que está falando?

-De pilantras como você.

-Eu não sou pilantra.

-Esqueci! O Máscara da Morte que é!

-Mas ele é mesmo! Não viu ele tentando catar a menininha da oitava?

-Que feio! Falando mal do amigo pelas costas!

-Que nada, eu falo na cara dele!

-Falso!

-Não sou! Com você não!

Kanon começou a se aproximar de Lígea e a encurralar a garota contra uma das paredes da sala, quando ela conseguiu escapar do bote.

-Veja, já secou! Pode continuar! – Disse ela corada.

A garota grega olhou no relógio e viu que já passava das dez da noite. Começou a ficar preocupada com o horário.

-Kanon, posso usar seu telefone?

-Claro.

Lígea ligou para seu pai e pediu que ele a fosse buscar perto da meia-noite. Ficou sentada, olhando Kanon pintar quando se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Ficou se imaginando na casa de Dohko, enquanto ele pintava e ela dava dicas de pintura a ele. Fantasiava as situações quando Kanon colocou uma música muito alta dos Red Hot Chilli Peppers fazendo-a voltar a si.

-Cara, não faz isso! Você me assustou!

-Era pra isso mesmo! To te chamando faz meia-hora e você nem ta ouvindo!

-Fala!

-Olha aí! – E virou a tela pra a grega ver.

Ela não podia acreditar. Já estava quase pronto e ele já estava dominando as técnicas de tinta acrílica sem problema.

-Lígea, qual seu lance com o Dohko? – Kanon perguntou de propósito.

-Nenhum. Por quê?

-Porque estão dizendo que você e ele se gostam.

Lígea fritou de vergonha.

-Isso não é da conta de ninguém!

-Mas é verdade?

-Não interessa. Muito menos pra você!

-Te digo que o Dohko não é o cara certo pra você...

-E por que não?

Kanon não respondeu. Continuou dando atenção ao que estava fazendo, com seus pensamentos a mil. _"Se ela não quis responder é porque ela sente algo por ele realmente. Eu não posso deixar aquele bobalhão pegar essa garota. Ela tem que ser minha. E vai ser. Pra eu exibi-la como um troféu."_

Olhou novamente no relógio e já eram onze e quinze da noite.

-Amanhã você me devolve as tintas. Eu preciso ir descendo, meu pai vai chegar aqui daqui a pouco.

-Devolvo sim...

Lígea levantou da mesa, tirou o avental, colocou na mochila e ficou na varanda observando a noite fria que fazia. Aos poucos, Kanon foi chegando por trás da garota sem ela perceber. Foi bastante ágil, pois agarrou fortemente a cintura dela. Com o pequeno espaço que sobrou entre os dois, ela virou e encarou Kanon com seu rosto bem próximo. Na mesma hora começou a socar os ombros do rapaz que usando um dos braços colocou uma das mãos de Lígea para trás de seu próprio corpo e depois fez com a outra, de maneira que a garota não podia se soltar. Lançou-lhe um grande beijo.

Lígea tentava tirar sua boca do caminho enquanto Kanon a beijava a força, porém o beijo durou pouco e foi interrompido.

-KANON!

Ele soltou Lígea na mesma hora e olhou para trás.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Então era ela! Seu maldito!

Lígea não sabia o que fazer. Se ficava para ver a briga entre aqueles dois ou se saía para encontrar seu pai. Optou pela segunda opção e saiu sem dar satisfações.

-Você sabe que o Dohko é louco por essa garota!

-E daí? Eu também sou! – Ele olhou ao redor e ela não estava mais na casa deles. – Tá vendo, palhaço! Ela não está mais aqui! Estragou tudo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os gêmeos chegaram no dia seguinte na escola e logo de cara foram acolhidos por ninguém menos que Dohko.

-Beleza Kanon? Oi Saga.

-Olá... – Saga cumprimentou Dohko constrangido. Pela expressão contente do rapaz, ele não devia saber de nada ainda.

-Beleza aí cara! – Kanon o abraçou e deu um tapa em suas costas.

-Vamo leva a sua tela pra exposição. A Nix já está montando os cavaletes. Qual o nome da sua obra?

-Cosmos e amor! – Disse Kanon mostrando o quadro para o amigo chinês.

-Mas que quadro incrível... E que nome diferente...

-Faz parte da originalidade!

-Bom, vejo vocês depois... – Saga acenou e se separou dos dois que tomaram rumo à quadra poli esportiva.

Mu e Aldebaran já estavam na escola. O brasileiro estava ansioso e esperando Kamus chegar com o molho que havia prometido fazer para o Fricasset de Frango que tinham preparado para a mostra de culinária que seria a tarde. Cumprimentaram Saga e logo notaram que seu olhar estava mais perturbado que nunca.

-O que aconteceu, Saga?

-Nossa Mu, não sei se devo comentar...

-Você sabe que com a gente é sussa, cara...

-Eu sei Aldebaran, mas é complicado pra mim... Tenho medo de vazar...

Mas antes que Saga começasse a contar, Lígea veio a seu encontro.

-Posso falar com você a sós? – Ela estava bastante constrangida ao olhar para Saga. Olhar pra ele era como olhar para Kanon e isso a deixava pior.

-Claro... – Ele a levou para um local mais afastado.

-Você é o Saga mesmo, não é?

-Sou. Fique calma.

-Logo vi, seu olhar é diferente do dele...

-Temos diferenças...

-Bom, eu preciso te dizer. O que você viu ontem, não era pra ter acontecido. O seu irmão me agarrou e me beijou a força. Eu te juro...

-Calma... Não precisa jurar. Eu sei e eu lamento muito por ter saído ontem. Se eu soubesse que você iria pra minha casa, jamais teria deixado vocês a sós, lá.

-O que eu faço? Do jeito que o seu irmão é, ele vai contar ao Dohko...

-Fale com o Dohko logo e conte pra ele a situação.

-Mas eu não tenho nada com ele!

-Mas quer ter, não quer? – Saga viu o olhar envergonhado de Lígea e acrescentou – Não precisa responder. Converse com o Dohko. Ele é uma pessoa muito legal e vai te entender.

-Você acha mesmo, Saga?

-Sim, nenhuma dúvida!

Lígea o abraçou e sussurrou palavras de agradecimento aos seus ouvidos. Depois saiu em direção da quadra, levando sua tela nas mãos. Quando Saga voltou, Kamus já havia chegado. O francês abriu a panela e um delicioso aroma saiu de dentro do recipiente.

-Acho que ficou bom, Aldebaran. Depois você prova.

-Cara, confio em sua mão. Você manda bem pra caramba na cozinha!

Os quatro foram andando até uma das praças do colégio e se sentaram nos bancos que haviam ali. O único que ficou de pé foi Kamus, e segurava a panela em suas mãos. Conversavam tranquilamente quando Aioros chegou correndo e tropeçou em um galho de árvore trombando em Kamus derrubando todo o conteúdo da panela em cima de Mu que se contorcia de dor porque o molho estava quente.

-Aioros! Olha só o que você fez! – Kamus levantou pela primeira vez a sua voz.

Saga acudia Mu. O coitado ficou todo encharcado e os braços com queimaduras superficiais.

-Desculpem! Mas vocês precisam vir!

-Não Aioros, agora o Kamus vai ter que fazer outro molho! Ou melhor, VOCÊ vai fazer outro molho! – Aldebaran ficou furioso com a situação.

-Depois eu faço! Gente, o Shura! O Shura!

Aioros tentava falar, mas seu fôlego estava curto. Precisava respirar antes de dizer.

-O que tem o Shura? – Kamus não conseguia disfarçar a impaciência em sua voz.

Aldebaran, Mu e Saga ficaram alarmados. Precisavam escutar o resto do que Aioros tinha para falar. O brasileiro agarrou Aioros pelos ombros e enquanto o chacoalhava perguntava:

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu vi... Eu vi... O...

-O que foi? RESPIRA! – Agora era Mu que estava saindo do sério.

-O... Afr... Afrodite! Beijando... Shina... Aff...

Kamus soltou a panela no chão.

-E o Shura viu também? – Saga começou a ficar preocupado também.

-Qua... Quase... – Ofegou Aioros.

-Palhaço! – Aldebaran soltou Aioros que caiu estatelado no chão – Achei que o Shura já estava socando o moleque!

-Ei! Vocês já sabiam? – Disse ele se levantando do chão.

-Eu não. Mas pra mim não interessa. O que realmente me interessa é que você vai fazer o molho que derrubou no chão, seu desastrado!

-Eu não tive a intenção... De... Desculpa Kamus!

-Nem eu e nem o Kamus vamos desculpar! Você chega aqui afobado, derruba o molho, queima o Mu, diz que você viu a Shina beijar o Afrodite e o Shura nem viu!

-Quanto a mim, não tem problema... – Mu olhava para os braços que ardiam em brasa.

-Vou te levar na enfermaria.

-Não precisa, Saga. Busca só um gelo pra mim?

-Claro...

Saga saiu para buscar gelo enquanto os outros discutiam com Aioros. Não parava de pensar em seu irmão e na besteira que ele tinha feito, quando viu Kia, a garota que estava interessado, chorando em uma bancada perto da cantina. Era a sua chance. Com passos leves, porém decididos, caminhou até ela e ofereceu-lhe um lenço. Ela pegou o lenço encabulada, enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para o garoto grego.

-O que foi que houve?

-Não foi nada. Saudades de casa.

Saga ficou olhando para a menina, parado, sem saber o que dizer. Ele tinha problemas com garotas.

-Saga, né?

-Si... Sim... E você é... Kiá? – "_Nossa... Ela sabe... meu nome!"_

-Kía. Não se preocupe – Ela estendeu a mão devolvendo o lenço. – Muito obrigada, Saga.

-Pode ficar com ele. É presente!

Kia sorriu e saiu andando. Saga ficou observando a garota sumir de sua vista. Depois de pegar o gelo e voltar para ajudar Mu, foi bombardeado de perguntas.

-O que você ia nos contar? – Aldebaran ainda estava bastante curioso.

-Fica entre nós? – Saga deu olhadas desconfiadas para Kamus e Aioros.

-É claro!

-Vou confiar... Ontem o Kanon me pediu pra sair de casa... – Saga contou para os amigos a história detalhadamente. Todos estavam pasmos com a astúcia de Kanon. Aioros, como sempre, não conseguiu se conter.

-O Dohko é super louco por essa garota! Isso vai dar confusão!

-Também não é assim, Aioros! O Dohko tem a cabeça no lugar, vai ficar triste com a Lígea e muito chateado com o Kanon. O cara devia colocar as amizades acima de qualquer coisa!

-Se for assim, o Afrodite também é um falso, Aldebaran!

-Não. O Shura nem sequer chegava perto da Shina. Já o Dohko tinha todo aquele lance, amizade por trás, sabe?

-Bom, o importante é ajudar o Dohko a perceber que ela gosta dele e não do meu irmão.

-Pode contar com a gente! – Mu disse enquanto colocava o gelo em seu braço esquerdo.

-Vamos indo porque a exposição vai começar logo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que você tem, Lígea?

-Depois eu quero conversar com você, Dohko.

-Sobre o que?

-Depois eu te falo, agora não.

Nix deu o sinal de que estava tudo pronto e os garotos correram para os seus lugares, ao lado de cada cavalete.

A exposição foi aberta ao público e quase não dava para andar pela quadra de tanta gente junta. Miro caminhava sozinho por entre os quadros e parou diante de uma tela com uma grande violeta pintada.

"_Isso me deu uma idéia..."_ – pensou ele.

Os outros garotos estavam adorando a exposição. Quando viram o quadro de Dohko, congratularam o rapaz.

-Você é um excelente artista Dohko! Dá pra sentir o cheiro das árvores do quadro.

-Que nada, Aioros! Vocês viram o quadro do Kanon?

Saga revirou os olhos. Aldebaran e Mu não conseguiam disfarçar o desdém, mas Dohko estava tão contente que nada estava abalando seu estado alegre.

-Ainda não. – Kamus foi o único que conseguiu responder.

-Precisam ver! Ele mandou muito bem! Ele está logo ali, ó! – Dohko apontou para o amigo que naquele momento estava recebendo um elogio da professora.

-Depois a gente vê. – Aldebaran tomou coragem para pronunciar aquelas palavras.

-O que está acontecendo com vocês?

-Nada, Dohko. Está de parabéns! Vamos circular galera? – Aioros resolveu sair dali para não haver constrangimentos maiores.

-Valeu Aioros, eu não ia conseguir ficar lá sem contar pra ele o que eu sei.

-Por que não falou então, Saga?

-Porque é a Lígea que tem que falar.

Eles continuaram a andar por entre os quadros e se encontraram com Aioria e Marin de mãos dadas. Aquele era um sinal de que já haviam atado um namoro. Dali em diante, prosseguiram todos juntos. Marin cumprimentou Lígea por seu quadro e quando ela viu Saga, constrangeu-se de uma forma peculiar. "_Com certeza, todos esses meninos devem saber o que aconteceu..."_ – Pensou ela ao ver os rostos conhecidos.

Quando já estavam quase terminando de ver a exposição a turma toda viu a cena mais perigosa de todos os tempos.

Afrodite estava aos beijos com Shina e pelo jeito, as coisas estavam boas porque o entusiasmo era enorme.

-Eu preciso ir lá avisar pra eles não darem tanta bandeira assim!

-Eu vou com você Aldebaran! – Mu saiu no encalço do colega.

-É impressão minha ou... O Afrodite tá ficando com a Shina?

-Ficando nada, Aioria! Namorando!

-Nussa! Quando o Shura souber...

-É, melhor que o Shura saiba logo. – Marin se intrometeu na conversa.

-Também acho! Mas de uma forma decente!

-O que seria forma decente pra você, Aioros?

-Uma forma que ele não batesse no coitado, Kamus.

-Vocês se alteram por coisas tão banais... Por favor,... A vida é cheia de escolhas. A menina escolheu o Afrodite, azar do Shura.

-Você é muito frio, Kamus.

-Não, não sou. Vocês que fazem esse escarcéu todo por causa de uma tremenda bobagem.

-Eu garanto pra você, Kamus, que se você visse a sua amada com outro, não ia se conter.

-É porque você não me conhece, Marin. Se algo não deu certo, não vou socar o cara porque a garota que eu gosto está com outro. É essa a realidade. Analisem os fatos, depois tomem atitudes.

"_Eu gostaria que meu irmão pensasse assim..." _– Saga refletiu de olhos fechados.

-Bom, eu vou atrás do Aldebaran – Kamus disse enquanto arrastava Aioros pela camisa – E você vai comigo pra refazer o molho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lígea, agora você pode falar comigo?

-Pode ser depois do almoço, Dohko? Eu preciso levar minha tela pra casa, meu pai vai passar aqui daqui a pouco.

-Está bem... – Dohko concordou chateado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tarde chegou depressa e com isso começaram os preparativos para a feira de culinária. Aldebaran e Kamus estavam apavorados ao ver que Aioros não sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Me dá isso, seu palhaço! Você é uma pessoa que consegue me tirar do sério!

-Calma, Kamus! Eu não sou tão bom na cozinha quanto você!

-Eu estou calmo, Aioros! Você nunca me viu bravo!

-Ninguém mandou você empurrar o Kamus, Aioros! Nós temos meia hora pra deixar isso pronto! E se não ficar pronto... Eu posso ser pior que o Shura... Porque eu sou grande...

-Dá pra parar de me ameaçar?

-Não! Faz o que a gente manda e presta mais atenção por onde você anda, que a gente pensa melhor no seu caso! – Aldebaran estava furioso.

Porém, para o bem de Aioros, o molho ficou pronto cinco minutos antes deles terem que comparecer no pátio principal do colégio. Misturaram o frango com o molho rapidamente e saíram em disparada para o local.

Afrodite já estava lá, esperando Aioros chegar. Tinham preparado um Rosbife que parecia muito gostoso. Shina observava seu namorado de longe e seu olhar era muito apaixonado. Calíope também estava presente e parecia interessada nos pratos muito bem decorados.

Em cima da mesa havia de tudo. Desde salgados até os mais variados doces e a feira de comida ia durar até o fim da tarde. Todos provavam de tudo.

Dohko experimentou um pedaço de torta de morango e achou deliciosa. Procurou Lígea a tarde toda e não a encontrou. "_Vou pegar um pedaço e levar pra ela..."_ – Pediu para Sarah cortar um pedaço a mais pra ele.

A procura por Lígea pelo colégio começou. Dohko andou pelo colégio todo e não achou a garota. "_Só falta ela estar no jardim..."_ – Caminhou até o jardim e ouviu vozes conhecidas. Foi andando lentamente com o pedaço da torta na mão.

-Eu sei que é comigo que você deve ficar, Liginha! – Kanon agarrou novamente a garota com força.

Os olhos de Dohko se encheram de lágrimas. Sentiu uma dor muito forte invadir seu peito e jogou a torta no chão. Saiu correndo do colégio e decidiu ir pra casa, não imaginando o que ia perder depois.

Lígea deu um tapa no rosto de Kanon com força, deixando a marca de sua mão na bochecha do rapaz.

-Você só me faz me apaixonar mais por você dessa maneira! – Disse Kanon ignorando a dor em seu rosto.

Ela ia responder algo a altura quando Máscara da Morte veio correndo mais rápido que um leopardo ao encontro dos dois.

-Venham rápido! Confusão na quadra!

-O que aconteceu?

-Shura pegou Shina e Afrodite se beijando!

-UIA! O rapaz é bom hein! Catou uma mina gostosa!

-Se pá, até dormiu com ela...

-Eu SABIA que ia dar pau! E como vocês são grossos!

-Você já sabia?

-Nem sei porque estou trocando idéias com vocês. – Disse ela se adiantando.

Os três chegaram na quadra e estava o maior tumulto. Aioros, Kamus e Miro seguravam Afrodite que estava com o canto esquerdo da boca sangrando, resultado de uma joelhada de Shura. Do outro lado, Aldebaran, Saga e Mu seguravam Shura que tinha perdido um de seus dentes por causa de um soco de Afrodite.

-Onde está o Dohko? – Aldebaran perguntou a Mu.

-Eu não sei. Eu vi ele agora pouco por aqui.

Não demorou muito para os coordenadores do colégio chegarem. Afrodite e Shura foram levados para a coordenação. Deixaram a quadra ao som de gritos do outros alunos e entre eles, o que mais sobressaiu foi o de Kanon:

-Aí Ditezinho! Mandou bem, cara!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O último dia da Semana Cultural ficou sem a presença de Shura e Afrodite, pois a briga rendeu para os dois uma suspensão. Seria bom para Shura, pois poderia ir ao dentista repor seu dente antes de voltar para as aulas após o final de semana. Afrodite estava todo roxo, inclusive sua boca estava bastante inchada e sua sorte foi não precisar dar ponto nenhum em seu belo rosto.

Todos comentavam a briga e Shina se sentia culpada pelo tumulto. Sarah, uma garota austríaca que estudava com ela tentava acalmá-la e consolava da maneira que podia.

-Não se culpe, Shina. Shura é um troglodita!

Dohko chegou muito abalado pela manhã e pediu para ninguém o atormentar. Queria ficar quieto.

O torneio de Esgrima seria realizado durante à tarde e somente os alunos do terceiro ano estavam presentes pela manhã, montando a arena de combate. Perseu nunca se lamentou tanto por um aluno, porém infelizmente Shura não iria brilhar naquela tarde. Shaka e Aioros chegaram à conclusão de que era melhor se unirem já que suas duplas não estavam presentes. Todos notaram a tristeza de Dohko e quando não aguentou mais, Saga se sentou ao lado dele em uma das arquibancadas da quadra central. Estava se sentindo culpado e precisava se mostrar amigo naquela hora, porém quando foi abrir a boca, Lígea chegou.

-Oi Dohko, posso falar com você?

-Oi, hoje eu não estou a fim. – Dohko se levantou e deu as costas para a garota.

-Ei Dohko, aonde vai?

Ele fingiu que não ouviu a pergunta e continuou caminhando. Lígea olhou para Saga que respondeu com um olhar severo. Saiu então atrás do amigo. Quando estavam a sós, ela puxou sua camisa e fez com que ele parasse.

-Dá para não me ignorar?

-O que você quer?

-Falar com você, ué!

-Me deu maior bolo ontem, disse que voltava, mas não apareceu...

-Escuta Dohko, eu preciso falar sério com você... Aconteceram umas coisas...

-Eu acho que eu prefiro não escutar...

-Mas eu preciso que você ouça e me entenda!

Dohko encarou os olhos escuros de Lígea.

-Diga.

-Aconteceram umas coisas... Eu não te avisei antes porque achei que não fazia sentido... Mas aí vi que as coisas são diferentes...

-Seja direta, você sabe ser direta.

-Ontem eu fui à casa do Kanon, pra aju..

-Escuta Lígea, pode me dar um fora logo. – Dohko tinha interrompido a garota e começou a engasgar nas palavras.

-Mas quem falou em fora?

-Eu já sei de tudo. Você não precisa me enganar não.

-Mas eu não estou te enganando! O que queria dizer é que o Kanon...

-Você gosta dele! – Dohko interrompeu Lígea mais uma vez – Podia ter me dito antes!

-Não é nada disso, Dohko! Você ouviu fofoca errada!

-Fofoca? Quer dizer que todos já sabem, menos eu? Nossa... Estava decepcionado com você, agora me decepcionei com os meus amigos...

-Como assim você não sabia? Eu achei que alguém tivesse te dito!

-Não, eu vi. Com meus olhos.

-Isso é um absurdo! Eu nunca ando com o Kanon! Ele é um babaca e sem noção! E ele me deixa com nojo!

-Esperava tudo de você, Lígea, menos falsidade. E agora eu vejo que você é igualzinha a ele. Cínica e falsa. Vocês se merecem.

-Como ousa me julgar essa maneira? – Lígea começou a se sentir indignada.

-Você está aí, falando mal do cara que está saindo com você!

-Eu não estou saindo com o Kanon! Eu te juro, Dohko!

-E eu tenho ilusões!

-O que você viu?

-Lígea, faz o seguinte. Por enquanto não me procure mais... Eu preciso esperar essa ferida fechar... Não se preocupe, porque quando ela fechar, eu vou ser seu amigo. – Ao dizer isso, Dohko saiu dali o mais depressa que pôde, pois seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Lígea não disse nada. Sentia seu sangue ferver. Um ódio tomava conta de seu coração e sua vontade era de assassinar Kanon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dohko queria ir embora naquele momento. Não queria saber de encontrar mais ninguém, porém a responsabilidade o chamava. O pior de tudo mesmo era que Saga fazia dupla com ele de Esgrima.

Foi até a arena montada e só falou com os outros garotos quando foram chamados para o combate.

As sessenta duplas se postaram na quadra em posição de luta. Dohko ignorou completamente o cumprimento de Saga.

"_Com certeza ele já soube sobre meu irmão..." – _Concluiu Saga mentalmente.

A apresentação começou e Dohko atacava Saga com raiva. O grego tinha que ser rápido o bastante para se defender e se esquivar dos golpes do amigo bom em luta com armas, chamando a atenção de Miro e Kamus que estavam próximos a eles. Quando as lutas finalmente terminaram, o chinês jogou a espada no chão e nem esperou o professor Perseu terminar de falar sobre a apresentação. Saiu o mais depressa possível da escola, sem ninguém entender o motivo. No final de tudo, Lígea procurou Saga.

-Ele soube, Saga... E não me deixou nem falar.

-Soube como?

-Eu achei que alguém tivesse contado... Na verdade nem eu entendi. – Lígea começou a chorar e Saga ofereceu seu abraço mais uma vez.

-No que eu puder, Lígea, eu vou te ajudar.

Mas não repararam que Miro e Kamus observavam aquela cena comovente.


	11. Suspeitos

Que época boa essa do carnaval, dá para deixar em dia mais um capítulo da historinha. Aqui está um capítulo que vai tirar a dúvida sobre a admiradora secreta do Kamus. Espero que gostem, hein? Abraços!

**Capítulo 11**

**Suspeitos**

Saga chegou passado em casa. Tinha que ter uma conversa muito séria com seu irmão, afinal, aquela situação estava se tornando terrível e depois de como Dohko agiu durante a luta, tinha certeza que o garoto chinês estava muito magoado. Tirou sua roupa e estava pronto para entrar no banho quando o telefone começou a tocar. Enrolou uma toalha em seu corpo e tirou o fone do gancho. A voz que escutou era a última que queria ouvir naquele momento.

-Fala irmão, beleza?

-Mas é claro que não, Kanon.

-Por que irmãozinho?

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Onde você está?

-Então, liguei pra dizer que vou passar o fim de semana na casa do Máscara da Morte. Ele arranjou convites para uma festa em Esparta e eu vou com ele.

-Não! Eu preciso falar com você nesse fim de semana!

-Você não é meu pai, Saga. Falou aí!

-Kanon! KANON!

-Tu, tu, tu...

Saga bateu o telefone no gancho com força, como se o aparelho tivesse culpa. Era melhor entrar no banho logo antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O final de semana passou voando. No sábado de manhã os alunos compareceram no colégio para serem recompensados com as medalhas adquiridas durante os jogos esportivos. E a segunda-feira chegou para o tormento de uns e alegria de outros. Após uma semana sem aulas, os alunos estavam encontrando certas dificuldades para se adaptar novamente a rotina ainda mais quando as semanas de provas do final do primeiro semestre estavam chegando e novamente o clima voltou a ficar tenso.

Miro chegou na sala de aula e viu Dohko sentado em sua carteira, rabiscando um papel. Sentou-se bem a sua frente e encarou o colega com uma cara de preocupação. Logo depois, Kamus estava ao lado do colega, mas em pé com a mesma posição de sempre: braços cruzados e expressão séria.

-Dohko, Kamus e eu vimos você lutando com o Saga de uma maneira furiosa.

-Vai dizer que você não sabe o motivo? Aliás, não deveria nem estar falando com vocês.

-Mas por que não? Eu não sei do que está falando.

-Como não, Miro? Todos sabem!

-Não, Dohko. Eu sei, mas o Miro não.

-O que eu não sei? Dá pra alguém me atualizar aí?

Kamus baixou os olhos e virou-se para Miro. Talvez se dissesse o que sabia, poderia ajudar o amigo chinês.

-A Lígea foi beijada por Kanon a força. Aí o Saga nos contou que ela gosta do Dohko, mas que o irmão dele é muito cobiçoso.

-Bobagem Kamus! Ela gosta do Kanon, só preciso me acostumar com a idéia.

-Pelo menos não foi o que Saga nos disse. Ele pareceu muito sincero.

-E por acaso alguém sabe se o Saga realmente diz a verdade? Eu nunca soube dizer o que se passa exatamente na cabeça daquele indivíduo. E, aliás, eu vi a Lígea abraçada com o Kanon no jardim, quinta-feira passada.

-Dohko, converse com a menina.

-Kamus... – Miro interveio na conversa – Nós dois vimos ela abraçada com o Kanon na quadra, depois da luta.

-Estão vendo? Depois querem discutir comigo...

-Eu acho que você deveria investigar melhor Dohko, afinal, se você gosta realmente dela...

-Nossa Kamus! Nem parece você falando!

-Só estou dizendo o óbvio, Miro. Agora, com licença, eu vou para meu lugar, porque eu preciso prestar atenção na aula de revisão do Eugeu. Vai que nós vamos mal de novo e as provas precisam sumir novamente. – Kamus saiu do meio dos dois e foi para seu lugar.

-Esse Kamus... Cada dia que passa, está mais estranho... A minha lista de suspeitos... Cada vez aumentando mais.

-Como assim, Miro? Aumentando mais? Lista?

-Todas vezes que eu pergunto alguma coisa sobre isso, se alteram comigo. Então não vou insistir nesse assunto com ninguém. Pensei alto somente.

-Espere aí, me conte isso direito.

-Não sei se devo.

-Claro que não deve. Se junte mesmo com esse povo e esconda as coisas dos seus amigos.

Miro pensou bem. Dohko não seria capaz de ter roubado as provas e ele não fazia parte de sua lista suspeita. Poderia contar com ele?

-Está bem... Eu te conto. Mas me prometa segredo. Nem o Kamus sabe.

-Beleza...

-Eu tenho uma lista de suspeitos de quem tenha sido o autor do crime... Até pesquisei sobre o tipo de punição que a pessoa pode sofrer.

-Que tipo de punição?

-Em primeiro lugar, ele vai ser expulso do colégio, óbvio... Depois disso, os pais dele vão ficar sabendo... E andei lendo um livro de Direito, pode ser acusado de invasão de propriedade particular e roubo. Se forem duas pessoas, formação de quadrilha.

-Caramba! Eu não queria estar na pele desse sujeito...

-Acho que além da humilhação de ser expulsa... A pessoa vai ficar uns anos atrás das grades...

-E quem faz parte da sua lista, Miro?

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte, obviamente. Shura, Mu... E infelizmente o Kamus entrou para a minha lista...

-Está desconfiado do seu melhor amigo?

-Já reparou como ele não gosta de falar sobre o assunto?

-Sei lá Miro, o Kamus é sério... E você sabe que ele não gosta de fofocas. Ele é bem maduro... Duvido que ia se envolver nisso... E quanto aos outros, o Mu é tão na dele... Eu acredito que tenha sido os dois lá...

-O Mu anda estranho... E se lembra do pedaço de tecido que a orientadora achou?

-Lembro.

-No dia do cinema, o Mu estava com a jaqueta preta dele rasgada... Então... Tenho motivos para desconfiar dele. E o Shura faltou à aula no dia seguinte.

-Fiquei sabendo que o Saga também faltou nesse dia...

-Sério? Então é mais um que entra para lista.

Dohko continuou a conversa com Miro até que se lembrou de algo que o deixou aturdido. _"Vocês não gostam de mim. Ninguém gosta de mim. Será que eu preciso roubar a escola pra vocês gostarem de mim?"_ – Dohko se lembrou do que Afrodite tinha dito no dia em teve a discussão na casa de Aioros.

-Miro! Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa!

-O que?

-No dia que o Shura brigou com o Afrodite... Lá na casa do Aioros... Lembra?

-Em que nós deixamos ele escolher a matéria? Lembro.

-Estava só ele e eu... Ele me disse algo do tipo... "Será que tenho que roubar a escola pra vocês me respeitarem?" Ou algo assim...

-Sério mesmo, Dohko?

-Sim. Talvez ele tenha apenas comparado o fato, mas devemos considerá-lo também...

-E você me esquece um negócio TÃO importante desse? Ele está empatado junto com aqueles dois baderneiros da outra sala.

Dohko, apesar de feito o comentário, não acreditava que o garoto sueco tivesse a ousadia de roubar os testes, principalmente para chamar a atenção.

-Vem cá, Miro. Você está fazendo isso, pesquisando sozinho?

-Sim. – Miro resolveu mentir, afinal, Calíope disse que era para manter segredo sobre a espionagem.

-Então, depois da aula a gente conversa melhor.

Eugeu entrou na sala e a sua expressão facial indicava perigo. Ultimamente o professor estava tão nervoso e enérgico que era melhor nem mexer com ele. A sala ficava em silêncio e era possível ouvir o barulho de uma borboleta batendo as asas de tão quietos que os alunos estavam.

Na outra turma as coisas estavam melhores. Aldebaran e Mu se falavam novamente e amizade tinha recomeçado firme e forte. Shaka estava se aproximando mais de Saga após o início oficial do namoro entre Marin e Aioria. Era impossível ficar ao lado dos dois sem ficar sem graça e não era preciso dizer que Máscara da Morte e Kanon estavam mais impossíveis do que nunca. Enquanto Kim estava dando a revisão antes da prova final do primeiro semestre, teve que parar umas cinco vezes para responder perguntas bobas que os dois faziam. Numa dessas, Calíope surgiu na porta da sala de aula. Kim abriu a porta para ela.

-Olá professor, Kim. Peço que me perdoe por interromper a sua aula.

-Não tem problema, senhorita Calíope. Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Preciso ter uma conversa com Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Posso levá-los comigo por alguns minutos?

Os dois rapazes empalideceram na mesma hora e trocaram olhares assustados. Lígea sorriu sarcasticamente ao olhar para trás e ver o medo estampado no rosto da dupla. Mu sentiu seu estômago revirar naquela hora e Saga começou a pingar de suor. Shaka engoliu em seco e Aioria apertou muito forte a mão de Marin. Aldebaran parecia ser o único que não ficou abalado com a intimação da orientadora.

-Não ouviram meu chamado? – Insistiu Calíope.

Os dois se levantaram, andaram juntos até a orientadora e deixaram a sala. No caminho ninguém abriu a boca. Ao chegar em sua sala, os dois garotos estavam quase entrando em um colapso nervoso.

-Acredito que vocês até sabem o motivo de estarem aqui.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

-Claro, claro. Sabiam que a equipe de teatro da escola está precisando de dois atores com bastante talento?

-Não precisa ser sarcástica, senhora orientadora. – Kanon disse se apressando.

-Bom, eu vou ser bem direta. Fui informada de que vocês dois estavam na sala dos professores no dia em que as provas foram roubadas. Platão me contou que o senhor – Calíope virou a cabeça e encarou Máscara da Morte – Foi tirar uma dúvida com ele e que o senhor – Ela voltou o olhar a Kanon – Se aproveitou disso e deu uma passeada pela sala dos professores. Além disso, o professor Eugeu disse que os dois estavam com média sete da matéria dele. E disse que vocês haviam ido muito mal na prova.

-Ora! Mas por que só a gente? – Máscara da Morte se sentiu injustiçado.

-Foi o que ele me disse. E os outros professores confirmaram que vocês dão um certo "trabalho" para eles.

-Aquele professor filho da mãe falou que a classe toda foi mal e não só a gente!

-Olha a educação! Com uma atitude dessas, não querem que eu acredite que vocês não são os culpados?

-Por favor, se acalme, Kanon!

-Me acalmar Máscara? Olha só, estão nos acusando!

-E a palavra de seus professores não é comprometedora?

-Senhorita Calíope, eu posso te assegurar que eu não tenho nada a ver com o roubo da escola. E nem o Máscara da Morte!

-Estou ouvindo...

-Naquela noite eu fui para a casa dele e eu voltei para casa eram nove horas. Tanto eu como ele, estamos acostumados a dormir cedo... – disse Máscara da Morte medindo as palavras e sem encarar a orientadora.

-Então vocês foram dormir às nove horas da noite?

-Sim! Fomos! – Kanon estava visivelmente alterado.

-Existe alguém que pode confirmar isso?

Agora sim os dois estavam encrencados. A empregada de Máscara da Morte deixava o serviço as sete da noite e Kanon aquele dia estava sozinho em casa.

-Não. – Os dois abaixaram a cabeça ao responder.

-Ótimo. Podem voltar para a sala de aula.

-Antes de irmos, a senhora precisa saber de alguns detalhes.

-Detalhes preciosos. – Acrescentou Máscara da Morte.

-Meu irmão faltou à aula no dia seguinte, pode procurar nos registros da escola! Se ele estivesse em casa, poderia confirmar para você, mas como não estava...

-É! E o Shura do terceiro B também faltou! – Máscara da Morte nem pensou antes de delatar o colega. – E se meteu naquela briga com o Afrodite!

-Agora podemos ir Máscara. – Kanon chamou o amigo com firmeza e os dois deixaram a sala da orientadora, furiosos.

Calíope olhava para o nada. _"Isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que ela queria? – Mu olhava ansioso para os dois colegas.

-Por que a Vaquinha está tão interessada?

-É, você não tem nada a ver com o que acontece com a gente. – Kanon disse enquanto dava as costas para o colega tibetano.

Mu ficou chateado com os comentários feitos por aquela dupla totalmente sem noção.

-O que você queria com eles, Mu?

-Saber o que a orientadora disse a eles, Aldebaran...

-Deve ser por causa do roubo das provas. – Shaka chegou com Saga dando um leve susto nos amigos.

Mu trocou olhares ansiosos com Saga. Aldebaran e Shaka percebendo a situação, se calaram.

Como já era hora do intervalo, encontraram Aioros e Kamus juntos, o que era realmente estranho. Logo depois, Miro chegou com Dohko e eles se juntaram formando um mesmo grupo.

-Do que estão falando? – Quis saber Miro.

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte foram chamados pela orientação hoje. Estamos discutindo o que será que foi falado para eles. – Aldebaran respondeu.

-Não sabemos, mas eles voltaram muito bravos de lá. – Shaka terminou de dizer.

-Nossa... Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Eu volto logo. – Miro saiu ignorando os protestos de seus amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Com licença, senhorita Calíope?

-Pode entrar, Miro.

O grego entrou na sala e fechou a porta com todo cuidado. Calíope olhava para o computador compenetrada.

-Eu tenho algumas novidades para a senhorita. – Disse ele com cuidado.

Calíope parou de prestar atenção no computador e olhou fixamente nos olhos do rapaz.

-Mas eu não consegui ainda o nome do criminoso.

-Só de me contar suas suspeitas, já está de bom tamanho. – Ela sorriu.

Miro se pôs a contar o que sabia para a orientadora, nos mínimos detalhes. Ao terminar, estava orgulhoso de possuir uma memória tão infalível. O único problema era que a cada dia que passava a lista de suspeitos aumentava e era para acontecer justamente o contrário.

-Obrigada mais uma vez, Miro. É bastante útil.

E o garoto se retirou da sala.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na volta do intervalo, Miro chegou com um vaso de violetas nas mãos e chamou Ísis, a garota egípcia em particular.

-Ísis, o Kamus tem vergonha de dar isso àquela garota, entende? Então ele me pediu para entregar pra você. E também pediu para ela ir encontrá-lo no jardim das rosas após a aula.

-Sério mesmo? – Ela olhava Miro assustada.

-Sério. Você entregaria e diria a ela sobre o encontro?

-Claro! Nossa, ela vai se derreter...

Miro ficou observando Ísis ir até o seu lugar e repousar o vaso sobre sua mesa. Certamente que não iria entregar no meio da aula, pois Kamus poderia descobrir quem era a garota. Agora ele tinha que negociar com Kamus a ida até o jardim. O plano estava dando certo.

Quando o francês entrou na sala, Miro estava sentado sobre o tampo da mesa do professor aguardando a sua entrada. Fez um sinal com a mão e o amigo foi até ele.

-Kamus, preciso que você me espere no jardim das rosas após a aula.

-Por que, Miro? Você sabe, a semana de provas vai começar e cada segundo que eu perco é crucial para mim.

-Por favor... Eu queria que você me esperasse...

-Mas pra quê?

-Porque eu vou conversar com a Calíope hoje...

-Eu te espero na frente da orientação.

-Não Kamus. Eu combinei com ela de encontrá-la no bebedouro próximo do jardim. Faz esse favor pra mim...

-Ai, Miro... Está bem! Agora eu vou pro meu lugar.

"_Uhu! Vai dar certo!" _– Pensou Miro sem esconder o sorriso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sinal bateu e Miro saiu correndo em direção ao jardim das rosas. A grama verde tinha se transformado num grande tapete marrom coberto de folhas alaranjadas. O vento cortava os rostos das pessoas sem piedade.

Kamus chegou alguns minutos depois e se sentou em um dos típicos "bancos de praça" que havia por lá. Apoiou seus braços sobre os joelhos e a cabeça sobre as mãos, pensativo. Sua mente estava longe enquanto visualizava o jardim.

Para a surpresa de Miro, uma garota totalmente desconhecida estava com o vaso de violetas na mão. Ela era baixa, magra, tinha olhos cor de âmbar, pele morena e cabelos bem curtos e lisos da mesma cor de seus olhos. Era uma mistura exótica de curvas bonitas e traços diferentes.

Ela hesitou muito antes de dar o primeiro passo. Por fim, pareceu reunir toda a coragem que tinha e resolveu encarar a "fera".

Postou-se diante do francês que só notou sua presença por ter lhe tampado a luz solar.

-O... Olá... Kamus. – Ela segurava o vaso de violetas próximo ao ventre.

-Olá, quem é você? – Ele olhava para ela assustado.

-Meu nome é Anisah, eu estou no primeiro colegial. – A garota corou fortemente.

-E daí? Eu não te conheço. Como é que você sabe meu nome?

-Tenho amigas em sua sala e uma irmã no outro terceiro ano. Obrigada, eu adorei... – Anisah apontou o pequeno vaso de flores.

-Garota, eu não sei do que está falando. – Kamus começou a ficar totalmente sem graça.

-Como não? – Quem começou a ficar sem graça agora era ela.

-Olha, esse é o papo mais estranho que eu já participei – Ele se levantou do banco, olhou para os lados – Eu vou indo, tenho coisas para fazer... Até algum dia.

-Espere... – Mas a sua voz não foi ouvida por estar fraca demais. Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos.

Do outro lado do jardim, Miro se xingava de todos os palavrões que conhecia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O stress tomava conta dos treze garotos prodígio naquela terça-feira terrível. Kamus chegou na escola sendo agredido por Ísis e Shina.

-Como você pode ser tão frio, Kamus?

-É! Concordo com a Shina! Você não tem mesmo coração! – Dizia Ísis enquanto dava tapas nos braços do colega de sala.

-Mas hein? – Ele não estava entendendo nada – O que eu fiz?

-E ainda é cara de pau!

-Espere aí, Ísis, do que é que você está falando?

-Eu não vou responder!

Ísis e Shina saíram de perto do francês batendo os pés.

Miro assistia tudo e estava muito sem graça. Precisou disfarçar muito bem a vergonha que estava do seu amigo.

-Você está vendo por que eu detesto me envolver emocionalmente com garotas? Alguém as entende?

-Difícil né? – Miro não olhou para Kamus ao fazer a pergunta.

Depois de uns cinco minutos ele começou a ser atingido por bolinhas de papel.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam impossíveis. Haviam colado um papel nas costas de Saga escrito "Sou apaixonado pelo professor Eugeu". Quem passava por ele tinha duas reações: ria desesperadamente ou dava tapinhas em sua cabeça. Mu foi o primeiro a perceber que Saga estava sendo motivo de chacota da escola toda e quando viu o recado nas costas do amigo, tratou de tirar.

-Obrigado, Mu – Dizia ele enquanto lia o conteúdo do papel. – Maldito Kanon!

-Você já conversou com ele?

-Não. Ele está dormindo na casa do Máscara da Morte desde o dia em que eu peguei ele com a Lígea na minha casa.

-Convidarei os dois para ir a minha casa estudar para as provas, aí você o pega de jeito, está bem?

-Boa idéia, Mu.

Os dois estavam conversando quando Aioria chegou com Marin ao seu lado.

-Mu, vocês vão estudar juntos para as provas?

-Sim. Todos nós, inclusive você.

-Será que a Marin pode ir também? Ela está com uma dificuldade enorme em biologia... Aí você pode me ensinar que eu ensino para ela.

-Claro... Claro, Aioria. Pode ir sim, Marin. Estarei esperando a presença de vocês na minha casa.

-Muito obrigada, Mu! Muito obrigada! – Marin sorria alegremente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As aulas à tarde estavam escassas de alunos. Mu e Shaka se perguntavam o que estavam fazendo ali com a quantidade de matéria que tinham para estudar. Afrodite ainda estava suspenso então não podia ir a aula de costura, deixando Shina sozinha com a carrasca professora Eulália. O clima estava realmente pesado no ateliê de pintura. A aula que fora feita para relaxar estava sendo campeã de stress. Dohko não conseguia olhar para Lígea e nem para Kanon. O garoto grego vivia sorrindo ironicamente para todos os cantos da escola, mesmo com vários problemas assolando a sua cabeça. Lígea tinha preferido ficar longe dos dois e se isolou num dos cantos da sala. Nix tinha pedido para seus alunos pintarem no papel canson tudo o que estava na mente deles de forma abstrata. Passou pela mesa de Kanon e pediu para Lígea contemplar a sua obra de arte. A garota foi totalmente até a mesa dele e viu o papel cheio de rabiscos vermelhos e pretos feitos com giz pastel. Quando a professora saiu de perto dos dois, Kanon disse bem baixo antes que Lígea saísse de perto.

-Os riscos em preto são as confusões em que estou metido e os riscos vermelhos são meus pensamentos sobre você, linda.

Ela apenas ignorou o comentário e voltou para sua mesa.

-Mas que cores tristes, Dohko. Somente o mesmo tom de cinza para tantos acontecimentos?

-Ah professora Nix, gostaria muito de colocar uma cor a mais aqui, mas me sinto triste e pesado.

Ao final da aula, Dohko recolheu seu material e estava saindo da sala quando Lígea cortou sua frente rapidamente. Respirou fundo, tentou dar um passo à frente quando foi parado novamente, porém, pelas palavras de Kanon.

-A Líginha é muito gatinha, não é cara? – E sem esperar, deu as costas para Dohko dando gargalhadas.

"_Conte até dez..."_ – Pensou Dohko de olhos fechados.

As aulas de esgrima estavam sem graça com a falta de Shura. Quando Perseu perguntou até quando seu pupilo preferido estaria suspenso ficou mais aliviado.

-Até o final da semana! – Respondeu Aioros.

Dohko lutava com Saga apenas por lutar e os garotos não estavam se doando ao máximo naquela aula. As cabeças estavam voltadas para as provas.

E a professora Jocasta teve que se contentar com três gatos pingados em sua aula de culinária. Um deles era Aldebaran, que estava sempre disposto a aprender receitas novas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto da semana foi tumultuada para todos e o nervosismo pairava sobre o ar. Tanto o grupo da sala A como da sala B estavam enfrentando problemas sérios. Kanon estava fugindo de Saga o tempo todo e o único indício de união seria o grupo de estudos na casa de Mu. Aioros e Dohko pensavam numa boa estratégia para reunir Afrodite e Shura e não provocar atritos, mas não chegaram a uma conclusão interessante. Por mais na dele que Afrodite fosse, Shura, ainda mais fora da escola, não iria conseguir se controlar ao ver o sueco.

-Teremos de estudar em dois grupos, Dohko.

-Certo. Você, Shura e Kamus. Eu, Miro e Afrodite.

-Kamus e Miro nunca irão se separar.

-Bom, Aioros, então os dois podem ficar com o Afrodite, porque com o Shura, não vai dar certo. Você sabe, o Miro não engole o cara.

-É, então fazemos você, eu e Shura. Kamus, Miro e Afrodite outro grupo.

Os dois chegaram a um consenso e voltaram para a aula depois do intervalo. Comentaram a decisão para os outros dois que concordaram. Depois do começo do namoro de Afrodite, ele já estava sendo aceito em qualquer grupo sem questionamento. Dohko estava com seu humor melhorando aos poucos, mas não conseguia esconder de si mesmo que sentia horríveis pontadas em seu coração ao ver Lígea andando sozinha pelos pátios do colégio.

Depois da aula, os garotos voltaram para casa almoçar para depois seguirem para o grupo de estudos. Saga continuava sozinho, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Primeiro pensou nas provas, depois pensou em Kia, aquela garota bonita de sua classe e depois remoia as mágoas contra seu irmão. Sentia um ódio muito grande ao ver e rever a cena que presenciou no dia em que o pegou beijando a garota dos sonhos de um dos seus amigos mais legais. Foi despertado pelo barulho de telefone que tocou. Quando atendeu não podia acreditar. Era seu pai. Após desligar, sentia seu coração mais leve. Agora, com a notícia, seu irmão teria de voltar para casa.

As reuniões seguiram perfeitamente. Depois de muito tempo os garotos viram Shura e Afrodite, cada um com seu respectivo grupo. Shura estava desconsolado. Apesar da aparência bruta, ele estava sofrendo muito. Dohko e Aioros não tocaram no assunto a noite toda. Afrodite estava diferente. Mais confiante que nunca, ainda mais por ter provado o quanto era homem. Miro e Kamus estavam desconhecendo o garoto. A única coisa que não havia mudado era o seu jeito de se vestir.

Na casa de Mu, todos estavam concentrados, Kanon evitava olhar para Saga até mesmo durante a explicação do irmão.

O cronograma de provas era o seguinte: Filosofia e Biologia na segunda, Literatura e Química na terça, Geografia e Mitologia na quarta. Na outra semana se concentraram: segunda - feira: História e Física e na terça as piores, Matemática e Grego.

O estudo acabou e os garotos foram se despedindo. Quando Kanon foi falar tchau para o irmão, Saga o advertiu.

-Não, hoje você vai pra casa.

-Quero ver você mandar em mim.

Todos pararam em volta dos dois, toda discussão dos gêmeos era um espetáculo.

-Eu realmente não mando em você. Mas o papai manda.

-Pois é, e ele não está aqui.

-Mas está chegando amanhã.

Kanon arregalou os olhos.

-Mentiroso!

-Bom, então eu vou pedir pra ele passar na casa do Máscara da Morte pra te pegar amanhã.

-Acho melhor você ir com seu irmão, Kanon. – Mu fez sua sugestão.

-Você está com medo do seu irmão, Kanon O Grande? – Aldebaran nunca esperou um momento tão propício para provocar o rapaz.

-Mas é claro que não! – Disse ele emburrado – Eu vou com você pra casa.

E assim os dois voltaram pra casa juntos. O resto do pessoal se dirigiu aos seus lares tranqüilamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga abriu a porta do apartamento e Kanon entrou com pressa. Foi rapidamente para seu quarto, porém se deu mal. A porta estava trancada.

-Está procurando por isso? – Saga segurava a chave do quarto do irmão na mão – Não vai dormir até eu terminar minha conversa com você.

-Me dá essa chave aqui, palhaço!

-Sente aí! – Saga empurrou Kanon com força, que caiu sentado no sofá. Ficou de pé, em frente ao irmão.

Kanon cruzou os braços como se estivesse o desafiando. Saga puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se a sua frente.

-Kanon, estou farto de você provocando confusões. Já basta você ter sido expulso de dois colégios por problemas de comportamento, agora está criando intrigas entre nossos colegas, onde é que você está com a cabeça?

-Em primeiro lugar, Saga, pare de apontar o dedo pra mim, senão eu vou quebrá-lo, como já fiz uma vez. E em segundo lugar, você não é NINGUÉM para me julgar. Você é tão sujo quanto eu!

-Você tem uma mania incrível de me comparar com você!

-Porque você é IGUALZINHO a mim, irmão. Idêntico. – Kanon deu um sorriso irônico antes de acrescentar – Ou talvez pior. Eu mostro que sou sacana. Você se esconde e age por trás.

-Não! Não sou igual a você! Eu tenho ética!

-Tem mesmo. Tanto que eu peguei a nossa madrasta com você aos beijos na dispensa de casa. Muita ética!

-Eu já CANSEI de te falar que ela preparou uma armadilha pra mim! Você sabe disso!

-Não Saga, não mesmo! Você é um sacana, pior que eu! Porque eu cobiço a mulher do meu amigo. Você cobiçava a mulher do nosso PAI, que estará aqui amanhã.

-Cale-se Kanon! – Saga deu um murro no estômago do irmão com força.

Kanon se contorceu no chão da sala do pequeno apartamento. Ofegante, ainda conseguia fazer suas perguntas cheias de ironia:

-Co... Como você... Se... Sente ao ver nosso pai, Saga? Como é lembrar que traiu o próprio pai?

Saga levou as mãos à cabeça como se ele próprio se torturasse com a lembrança. Kanon se levantou, tomou a chave das mãos e foi para o seu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, disse:

-Você vai dormir agora, amanhã já terá esquecido a nossa conversa. E sobre o murro, um dia eu desconto, maninho.

Saga permaneceu imóvel no meio da sala, olhando para o nada. Era terrível guardar aquele segredo consigo e seu irmão sabia exatamente como atacá-lo. Depois de um tempo refletindo, voltou a si e viu que seu coração estava transbordando de raiva. Resolveu ir deitar. Talvez dormindo, aquele efeito passaria. Mas não conseguia dormir. Os pensamentos fluíam rápido demais.


	12. Um voto de confiança para Aioria

Gente, cada vez mais me dá vontade de escrever mais e mais. Espero que continuem gostando da história. Um grande beijo e abraço para todos os leitores.

**Capítulo 12**

**Um voto de confiança para Aioria**

Depois da péssima noite que teve, Saga levantou as 6:30 da manhã e foi tomar o seu café. Seu pai chegaria as duas da tarde e ele queria deixar a casa toda em ordem para a estadia dele. Enquanto coava o café, ouviu os passos de Kanon indo a direção da cozinha.

-Está com uma cara péssima, Saga. Consciência pesada? – Disse ele bocejando – Que horas a fera chega?

-As duas da tarde. – Respondeu secamente ignorando completamente a primeira pergunta.

Depois disso não se falaram mais. Foram para a escola e continuaram com a greve de palavras. Já durante as aulas, Calíope apareceu na sala, mas dessa vez chamou Mu para uma conversa particular. O garoto deixou a sala, trêmulo e voltou vinte minutos, depois completamente transtornado. Shaka puxou uma cadeira e fez o amigo se sentar. Aldebaran buscou-lhe um copo dágua.

-O que ela queria com você? – Saga olhava assustado para Mu.

-Perguntar sobre o roubo das provas.

O grego olhou para o nada bastante pensativo.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso, Mu. Já passou. – Aldebaran tentava tranqüilizar o colega.

A movimentação entre os três era tanta que ao passar por ali, Kia se encheu de curiosidade.

-O que foi? – Perguntou a garota em expressão preocupada.

-A orientadora perguntou ao Mu sobre as provas roubadas. – Respondeu Shaka.

Kia olhava para Mu, que tinha os olhos voltados para o copo em sua mão. Quando levantou suas pálpebras, a garota desviou o olhar.

-Saga, posso falar com você? – Kia perguntou seriamente.

O garoto corou. O que será que ela queria com ele? Assentiu com a cabeça e ficaram a sós para conversar. Quando ele virou para trás, conseguiu ver Aldebaran, Shaka e Mu fazendo gestos positivos para o amigo que sorriu.

-Po... Pode dizer... Kiá...

-Kía. – Deu um breve sorriso – Será que você poderia dar umas aulas particulares de grego pra mim e pra minha irmã? Você é o melhor da classe...

-Cla... Claro! Ma...Mas eu não sou o melhor não! – Disse ele se contendo ao máximo para não explodir em felicidade.

-Deixa de ser modesto. Sabe cara, eu tento entender, mas é muito difícil. Nós somos da Faixa de Gaza, conhece? Fala-se árabe lá. Antes de vir pra cá ficamos uns seis meses tendo um intensivo de Grego, mas no fim, só aprendemos a linguagem coloquial, para se virar. Mas as regras cultas... Fora que minha área é o esporte, então já viu...

-Conhe... Conheço a Fa... Faixa de Gaza. Muita guerra por lá, né?

-Muita. Judeus, Muçulmanos. Quero mesmo é que o raio os parta. Mas voltando ao assunto, você pode mesmo ensinar então?

-Cla... Claro que eu posso! É... Só me dizer o dia.

-É o seguinte, cara. Eu tenho treino hoje à tarde. Amanhã seria o dia perfeito, porque a Anisah, minha irmã, pode também. Pra você tá bom? Minha irmã está no primeiro colegial.

-Sim! Perfeito... Depois da aula então.

-Aqui mesmo no colégio então. Valeu! – Acenou e saiu da sala rumo ao pátio principal.

Saga voltou até os amigos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ela me pediu para ensinar grego a ela! E a irmã também!

Os três comemoraram a notícia muito entusiasmados.

-Ótimo jeito para se aproximar dela, Saga! – Aldebaran dava leves tapas nas costas do amigo.

-E quem sabe a irmã dela poderia te ajudar... – Shaka sempre via o lado mais prático das situações.

Os olhos de Saga brilhavam intensamente e pela primeira vez os garotos podiam ter certeza do que ele estaria pensando. Os pensamentos voltaram a fluir com intensa rapidez.

-Vocês têm experiência com garotas?

-Não... – Os três responderam quase juntos.

-Eu, quando estava no Brasil, gostava de uma menina, mas ela nunca soube...

-Por que não, Deba?

-Vergonha. Sempre levei bota, Saga. As meninas me acham feio e alto demais. Um verdadeiro homem de Nanderthal.

-Deixa disso, Aldebaran! – Mu franziu a testa – Você deveria ter se declarado.

-É, talvez, mas agora estou aqui, em Atenas. Ela sempre me escreve, éramos muito próximos.

-Então por que não se declara por carta? – Sugeriu Shaka.

-Não, não... Quer um conselho, Saga? Converse com o Aioria. Ele está engatando um namoro aí...

O grego pensou e resolveu dar um voto de confiança ao amigo brasileiro. Quando foram para a aula de educação física, tomou coragem e chegou perto do casal.

-Fala aí Saga!

-Oi Aioria, oi Marin! – Cumprimentou os dois timidamente. – Posso falar com você um instante?

A garota percebeu que estava sobrando, beijou o namorado e saiu em direção a Lígea que estava do outro lado da quadra.

-Então?

-Não sei como começar... – Saga olhava para baixo e tinha as bochechas rosadas.

-Ah cara, que é isso, vai frescar comigo?

-Não! Não! Calma, é que eu sou meio confuso!

-Percebe-se! Vamos lá, solta o verbo! – Aioria colocou as mãos para trás da cabeça e encostou-se ao degrau de cima da arquibancada. Previa que ia ter que esperar bastante até Saga se achar em seus pensamentos.

Porém, não demorou muito para começar a falar.

-É... É que... Eu estou gostando de uma garota...

-Nossa, que legal! – Aioria se interessou pelo assunto – E quem é ela?

-Você conhece... É a Kia...

-Logo ela! Aquela garota que roubou meu primeiro lugar em arremesso de peso! – A expressão de Aioria se fechou por um instante.

-Eu... Queria... É... Te pedir uma ajuda...

-Que tipo de ajuda? – Cruzou os braços.

-Dicas... Sabe? Comporta...mento...

-Ahn...

A partir daí Aioria começou a explicar como havia feito com Marin e depois disse que foi até a casa da garota se declarar. Saga contou que ia ensinar grego para a garota e que achava que era uma grande oportunidade de se aproximar dela. Aioria concordou e disse para Saga ser cauteloso. Deu umas dicas de como se vestir e como se comportar na frente dela.

-Em primeiro lugar, não gagueje. Em segundo lugar, torne-se amigo dela. Elas precisam se sentir seguras ao nosso lado.

-Mas eu fico nervoso!

-Ela não morde! Não tem porque ficar nervoso, Saga. Imagina você explicando Grego a ela em "soquinhos"? Vai ser um saco pra ela entender. Controle-se!

-Certo... Eu prometo que vou tentar.

-Se aproxime dela devagar. Quando você sentir que ela está na sua, aí você parte pra cima que a batalha tá ganha. Respeito sempre!

Ouviram o professor apitar e correram para perto dele. A aula ia começar.

As turmas foram divididas em duas e os garotos permaneceram na quadra com Melânio e Apolo. Aurora levou as garotas para a piscina para uma aula de natação.

Depois de explicar a atividade, os garotos criaram dois times de queimada e dois de futebol. A aula começou com o jogo de futebol e depois de um pequeno intervalo haveria o jogo de queimada.

A aula de natação das meninas terminou mais cedo e elas desceram até a quadra para assistir ao jogo de queimada dos meninos. Nisso, quando Ísis estava passando com Shina pela quadra, levou uma bolada em cheio em sua cabeça.

-JOGA A MÃE! – Gritou ela irritada esperando o bárbaro se incriminar.

-Desculpa! Eu não tive intenção! O Kanon desviou!

-Hahaha! Tinha que ser o Aioros mesmo! – Miro gritava do fundo da quadra, a qual sua posição era a de coveiro.

A garota egípcia mal olhou para Aioros e foi esfregando a mão no lugar que tinha sido atingido. Antes de ocuparem um lugar protegido na quadra, fizeram caretas horrorosas para Kamus.

-Essas meninas são completamente retardadas, Miro! Não entendo por que fazem isso!

Miro não respondeu, apenas sorriu, começando a deixar o amigo francês encucado.

O jogo continuou e o time de Miro ganhou de lavada do time de Saga. Os garotos se dirigiram para o vestiário se trocar. Os gêmeos tinham que sair correndo da escola para buscarem o seu pai no aeroporto.

Enquanto estavam saindo da escola, Kamus e Miro conversavam tranqüilamente próximos ao portão. O francês estava de costas e foi atingido na cabeça por uma bola de papel higiênico molhada. Miro ficou branco e seu amigo olhou para trás furioso. Shina e Ísis mostraram a língua para ele enquanto passavam e deixaram o colégio de braços dados.

-Eu vou atrás dessas duas!

-Espere! Não vai valer a pena se estressar por causa delas! – Miro começou a entrar em desespero quando Kamus demonstrou estar sendo atingido pelas provocações das amigas.

-Se eu ainda entendesse o porque disso deixava quieto, mas alguma coisa eu devo ter feito.

-Isso é falta do Afrodite... A Shina é boba assim mesmo.

Kamus se calou, mas não estava contente. Queria entender o que se passava. Aioria e Aioros saíam da escola quando viram os dois parados na frente do portão.

-Vocês viram a Ísis passar por aqui?

-Já foi embora junto com a Shina. – Respondeu Miro rapidamente.

Aioros ficou desapontado. Aioria passou o braço pelo pescoço do irmão e em um gesto de conforto disse:

-Amanhã você pede desculpas. Vamos.

Máscara da Morte tentava convencer Saga de que poderia levá-los ao aeroporto sem problema nenhum. Depois de muito insistir, ele acabou aceitando a carona.

Chegaram até o aeroporto de Atenas em apenas quinze minutos e tiveram de aguardar seu pai durante meia hora. Os dois trocavam apenas olhares e a maneira que os dois estavam se vestindo era inédita. Finalmente Kanon penteou seus cabelos e estava com uma camisa azul marinho de mangas compridas. As calças de linho em tom creme e os sapatos escuros o deixavam parecendo um verdadeiro "filhinho de papai". Saga já era mais sério e a roupa social combinava mais com ele. Estavam vestindo-se ao contrário. Ele estava com a camisa creme e calças azul-marinho.

Quando o relógio marcou 14:10, do portão de desembarque, surgiu um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e rosto encovado vestindo um terno preto e uma gravata cinza. Logo os gêmeos reconheceram o velho e bondoso Aquelau, seu pai.

Aquelau sorriu para os filhos, colocando a sua bagagem no chão e abrindo os braços para receber um abraço carinhoso de sua própria criação. Era ótimo rever Saga e Kanon após longos quatro meses ausentes. Costumava reclamar da bagunça dos filhos, mas jamais pensaria que sentiria tanta falta deles.

Kanon saiu correndo e pulou no pescoço do pai, fazendo o senhor vacilar. Porém, o abraço de Saga em seu tórax o fez manter o equilíbrio. Não falaram absolutamente nada até entrarem no Táxi. Apenas trocavam sorrisos. O chofer abriu o porta-malas e colocou as malas de Aquelau com toda a segurança e seguiu o caminho para o apartamento dos garotos.

-Como está a escola? – Aquelau foi o primeiro a dirigir a palavra aos dois.

-Ainda não temos resultados, as provas serão na semana que vem.-Respondeu Saga se mostrando como sempre dedicado.

-E você, rapazinho? Dando muito trabalho para os professores? – Disse olhando nos olhos de Kanon.

-Eles é que me dão trabalho, pai!

Aquelau apenas riu. Chegaram no pequeno prédio em estilo neoclássico, pagou o táxi e subiram até a casa dos dois.

-Você não parou de fumar ainda, Kanon?

O garoto arregalou os olhos. Saga fez a expressão de reprovação de sempre. Vendo suas reações, o pai apenas acrescentou:

-Não adianta você não ter fumado hoje. O cheiro característico impreguina. E quem fuma não sente o cheiro que fica no ar. Com certeza nem o seu irmão deve sentir mais.

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui, pai?

-Até domingo, garotos. Vou pegar um vôo para a Cidade do México. Encontro Internacional de Contabilistas...

Os dois passaram a tarde curtindo seu pai. À noite, Aquelau levou os meninos para jantar e contou que a madrasta deles também sentia falta das "guerras" que aconteciam dentro de casa. Kanon deu uma olhada de lado para Saga seguida por um sorrisinho de escárnio, fazendo o irmão se encolher na cadeira. Depois foram ao cinema e voltaram para casa tarde da noite. Fazia tempo que não se divertiam juntos. Ao se deitar, Aquelau se lamentou por não ter passado mais tempo com os seus preciosos garotos.

Saga e Kanon acordaram na manhã seguinte com um delicioso aroma de chá quentinho entrando em seus quartos. Levantaram rapidamente e Saga se vestiu com cuidado. Penteou seus cabelos rebeldes e se perfumou, assim como Aioria o havia instruído. Quando seu pai o viu daquela maneira, parabenizou o filho.

-Dá gosto de ver um filho se vestindo tão bem!

Kanon, do outro lado da mesa, segurava o garfo com força e um olhar enciumado. Seu pai nunca lhe tecia elogios. Isso fez com que ele ficasse mal-humorado o dia todo.

-Hoje eu não volto para almoçar, pai. Vou ficar estudando na escola.

Kanon olhou confuso para o irmão.

-Ué, não sabia que o grupo ia se reunir agora de tarde...

-Não é o grupo. Vou ensinar Grego para a Kia e a irmã dela. – Disse as palavras com cuidado e frisou bem a presença da irmã da garota. Do jeito que conhecia o irmão, bem capaz dele aprontar.

-Humm... Sei...

-Tudo bem, Saga. Vai ser ótimo almoçar com seu irmão.

Enquanto pegavam seus materiais e se despediam, Aquelau teve uma idéia:

-Convidem seu grupo para estudar aqui em casa amanhã. Quero preparar um jantar pra vocês.

-Certo! – Os dois concordaram juntos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O clima na escola estava ficando gradativamente pesado. Até mesmo Mu e Aldebaran que eram extremamente calmos estavam trocando farpas de tanta tensão. Ninguém havia feito as provas semestrais no colégio e definitivamente precisavam se garantir agora. No final do ano letivo tinham que se preocupar com o ingresso em uma faculdade e estar apertado com notas na escola não seria nada, nada agradável.

O mais marcante daquele dia foi o encontro de Aioros com Ísis. Ele estava chegando na escola tão envolvido em como pedir desculpas para a garota que não reparou que havia trombado com a própria, a derrubando no chão e fazendo com que seu material se espalhasse por todo o corredor do andar.

-Nunca conheci alguém tão desastrado quanto você, Aioros! – Ísis se levantou furiosa do chão e começou a buscar por seus livros espalhados pelo chão.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas, Saga respirou fundo e acenou para os amigos. Kia foi ao encontro dele e os dois deixaram a sala juntos. Passaram no corredor dos primeiros anos e levaram Anisah com eles. Saga se espantou ao ver uma garota com uma beleza tão exótica. A pele morena denunciava que elas eram de descendência árabe.

Abriram os cadernos e o grego procurou se controlar ao máximo para não gaguejar. O estudo correu perfeitamente e estar ao lado da garota que estava interessado o mantinha tão bem como nunca havia estado em toda a sua vida. Suas paixões não eram duradoras, mas essa haveria de ser.

Quando já estavam em frente dos livros havia duas horas, Anisah pediu se ela poderia parar. Os dois responderam que sim e a garota voltou para sua casa sozinha.

-Vamos dar uma pausa também? – Sugeriu Kia.

-Vamos... – Saga suspirou arrancando risos da mais nova amiga.

-Vamos tomar um café então...

-Cla... Claro...

Ele puxou a cadeira de uma das mesas para Kia se sentar e depois se sentou em frente a ela. Haviam pedido dois milk shakes de baunilha e saboreavam enquanto tentavam conversar sobre diversos assuntos diferentes. Tantas foram as discussões que acabaram chegando em seus grupos de amigos.

-Você é amigo de quem da nossa sala, Saga?

-Do Aldebaran, Shaka... Já fui mais do Aioria, mas agora que ele está com a Marin, a gente mal conversa.

-Ahn... E o Mu?

-Ah é! Nossa, me esqueci do Mu. Ele é tão quieto que eu nem lembrei... Sim, sou amigo dele também.

-Hummm... – Kia tomava o milk shake aproveitando cada gole.

-Você é que parece viver paralelamente...

Ela deu uma risada.

-Realmente não tenho grupo. Não gosto de panelas. Gosto de ser amiga de todos.

-Claro! Isso é muito bom...

Os dois trocaram olhares em silêncio, porém Kia desviou os olhos do grego rapidamente. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que já eram mais de cinco da tarde.

-Saga, o papo está ótimo, mas acho melhor eu ir indo...

-Certo! A gente se vê na segunda!

-Até! Foi ótimo, viu! Vamos repetir mais vezes!

-Quantas vezes você quiser! – Nisso ele já estava vibrando de felicidade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanon passou a tarde com seu pai. Sentia muita angústia quando ficava sozinho com ele. Não sabia porque, mas achava que Saga era sempre o preferido do pai e da mãe falecida.

Muitos pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça quando Saga era elogiado. Não entendia porque o seu irmão gêmeo tinha de ser tão exemplar e como conseguia a popularidade sendo tão bobo. "_Ele nem tem ambição." _

No final da tarde, Saga chegou muito feliz, cantarolando. Sua alegria era tanta que nem deu bola para a encheção do seu irmão. Deixou a mochila na sala e correu ligar para os amigos , convidando-os para o jantar que seu pai havia sugerido. Ao falar com Aioria, pediu que convidasse Aioros e os outros garotos de sua sala. Queria reunir os treze a qualquer custo. O jantar foi combinado para o sábado a noite e antes de ir se deitar pensou em convidar Lígea para que Dohko pudesse se reaproximar dela.

Na manhã de sábado, ligou para a garota que aceitou o convite relutante. Fez Saga jurar que Dohko só ia saber de sua presença na hora em que chegasse.

Aquelau fez uma pesquisa sobre as nacionalidades dos garotos e preparou um prato para cada um de forma com que todos ficassem a vontade e satisfeitos. A correria foi enorme e as nove da noite os convidados começaram a chegar no salão de festas do edifício.

Mu e Aldebaran chegaram juntos. O tibetano se vestia com uma blusa de lã cáqui e uma calça marrom jeans. Aldebaran uma camisa com um pulover por cima e calça brancas. Os gêmeos vestiam-se iguais. Camisa de gola olímpica e calças pretas.

Pouco a pouco foram chegando Kamus, Shaka, Miro, Shura e Aioros. Afrodite chegou escoltado por Dohko e Aioria levou Marin. Passado um pequeno espaço de tempo, Lígea chegou trazendo consigo uma companhia. Saga mal acreditou quando viu. Seus olhos faiscaram.

-Espero que não se importe de eu ter trazido a Kia comigo.

-Mas é claro que não! – Respondeu deslumbrado com a visão.

Kia sorriu como sempre. Com aquele xale rosa, estava muito bonita e mais feminina. Outro que ficou perturbado com a presença das garotas foi Dohko. Sentiu seu coração apertar quando pensou na possibilidade de vê-la ao lado de Kanon e por isso prometeu para si mesmo manter tudo sobre controle.

Aquelau os recebeu muito bem e Kanon ficou maravilhado com a surpresa. Já foi puxando uma cadeira para Lígea se sentar quando a garota passou por ele ignorando a sua presença.

O último a chegar foi Máscara da Morte, que levou um bom vinho italiano para o anfitrião. Aquelau o recebeu com bons olhos.

O pai dos gêmeos era um ótimo administrador e contabilista. Trabalhava em uma grande empresa, Olimpus Corporation e viajava muito a negócios. Quando Miro teve uma oportunidade, foi logo conversar com ele.

-Quero cursar Administração de Empresas na faculdade. Sempre ouvi falar tão bem da Olimpus. Todos que lá trabalham são muito bem sucedidos!

-Realmente. Nesse ramo é preciso ter bastante garra e perseverança. Vejo isso em teus olhos, rapaz.

Miro sorriu triunfante e os dois continuaram a conversar por bastante tempo.

Afrodite ficou sentado junto com Kia e Lígea em uma mesa mais separada dos demais. Se serviram de refrigerantes e riram a vontade. Shura os observava com bastante raiva da mesa que estava sentado junto com Kanon e Mascara da Morte.

Aioria e Marin se juntaram a Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran e Saga, que não tirava os olhos da mesa de Afrodite. Discutiam de forma discreta a melhor maneira do grego se aproximar da garota. Aioros e Dohko, com seus dotes sociais ora ficavam com Miro e Kamus, ora com Aioria e a outra turma.

Após meia-hora de papo, o jantar foi servido. A comida estava deliciosa e os presentes elogiaram todos os pratos. Na mesa de Lígea, o assunto era Dohko. Afrodite se sentiu obrigado a "levantar a moral" do amigo que o ajudava tanto.

-Acho que você deveria se explicar pra ele. Deixe de ser orgulhosa!

-Eu tentei, Afrodite. Ele preferiu não me ouvir.

-Você não explicou pra ele o que aconteceu?

-Tentei. Ele não quis saber. Disse que viu cenas, coisas.

-Mas o que ele viu?

-Não sei. Ele não disse.

-Detesto coisas mal resolvidas! Quero vocês dois juntos! Formam um belo par!

Kia deu uma risada gostosa do comentário de Afrodite, fazendo com que Lígea ficasse envergonhada.

-E você, está interessada em alguém? – Perguntou o sueco sem se importar de ter conhecido a garota a poucos minutos atrás.

-Prefiro não falar sobre isso...

Enquanto Aldebaran discutia futebol com Mu, Shaka deu um cutucão em Saga para ele ir até a mesa que Kia estava.

-Vai logo, Saga.

O garoto levantou indeciso e foi até ela. Puxou uma cadeira e se juntou a eles.

-Estão... Gostando?

-Claro! – Respondeu Kia – Se você puxar o seu pai, Saga, com certeza será um homem talentoso!

Saga atingiu as estrelas nesse momento.

-A Kia tem razão. Você é muito inteligente, Saga. Todos vêem isso. Um futuro brilhante o espera.

O garoto ficou sem graça diante do comentário de Lígea. Quando terminaram a refeição, o anfitrião pediu que fosse servida a sobremesa. Era o famoso doce Petit Gateau. Bolinho de chocolate com sorvete de creme e calda de chocolate bem quente. Kamus encheu os olhos quando ouviu a notícia.

-Então, esse Kamus é um cubo de gelo! – Kia disse com raiva.

-Por que? – Saga ficou intrigado.

-Uns lances aí. Minha irmã está caidinha por ele e ele não deu a mínima. Deu um vaso de violetas a ela e depois não quis conversa.

Lígea cerrou os punhos.

-Que tipo de cara ele é?

-Com certeza alguém sem coração! - Kia dizia com veemência – Vou dar uma palavra com ele.

Pela primeira vez, Saga se sentiu enciumado. As duas foram até a mesa central se servir para encontrarem Miro e Kamus. O francês estava colocando a calda de chocolate quando foi surpreendido.

-Kamus, suponho.

-Sim, e você, quem é?

-Humpf... Eu sou Kia, irmã de Anisah. Lembra dela?

Miro sentiu o coração disparar.

-Ahn... Acho que sim... É a garota do primeiro ano...

-Acha? Você tem um coração de pedra!

-Puxa vida, mas por quê?

-Como você ainda tem coragem de perguntar por que?

-Talvez porque eu não saiba o motivo da sua acusação? Não costumo fazer perguntas idiotas!

-Mas que atrevido!

-Calma garota. – interveio Miro tentando ao máximo mascarar o nervosismo. Suas mãos suavam.

-Calma? Calma nada, grego! Esse francês brinca com os sentimentos dos outros e ainda pergunta por quê?

O clima começou a pesar.

-Brincar com sentimentos? Escute Kia – Fez questão de chamá-la pelo nome – Não sei do que você está falando.

-Estou falando de um vaso de flores!

-Você é louca.

-Eu? Como pode, Kamus?

-Ignore-as, Kamus... – As mãos de Miro começaram a tremer. – Cada uma... Vamos nos sentar... Venha.

Kamus virou as costas e saiu com Miro na direção oposta das garotas, deixando-as intrigadas com aquela situação.

-Quer a minha opinião, Kia? Acho que o Kamus não sabe de nada mesmo.

-Duvido.

-Eu não. Conheço gente falsa, o Kanon, por exemplo...

-E por que ele não estaria mentindo?

-Kia, ele não se alterou. Procure investigar mais.

Na mesa em que Miro e Kamus ocupavam, o grego não conseguia encarar o francês. Era muito para sua cabeça as garotas de sua sala estarem atacando e seu amigo não sabendo o motivo.

-Miro, o que eu fiz pra essas meninas? Eu não estou entendendo nada!

-Kamus... A sobremesa francesa é uma delícia! Nunca tinha provado!

-É mesmo. Miro, você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Eu não faço idéia. Não era você que não se preocupava com garotas?

-É, mas ficar sendo agredido verbalmente e sendo atacado por bolas de papel higiênico molhado não é normal. E isso começou depois de eu ter me encontrado com aquela baixinha do primeiro colegial.

-Kamus, é por isso que eu só me interesso por garotas mais velhas. Elas não são infantis...

O francês olhou para o amigo que mantinha sempre a cabeça abaixada. Começou a ficar desconfiado.

Depois da sobremesa, os garotos permaneceram mais um pouco no salão e logo começaram a partir. Dohko e Lígea trocaram olhares quando o chinês se despedia de Saga e Kanon. A tristeza era refletida nos olhos dos dois. Afrodite agradeceu cordialmente o jantar e seguiu com Dohko, pois havia vindo com ele. Shura, Aioros, Aioria e Marin foram embora logo depois e Máscara da Morte ia dormir na casa dos gêmeos. Aldebaran, Shaka e Mu foram se despedir de Saga bem na hora em que Lígea e Kia iam fazer o mesmo.

-O jantar estava delicioso. A feijoada estava divina. Igual a brasileira, sem tirar nem por. Ótimos os cozinheiros que seu pai contratou, Saga!

-Que bom que gostou, cara! Mas já vão todos? Fiquem mais.

-Preciso deixar o Mu e o Shaka na casa deles. Amanhã precisamos estudar, não está esquecendo né?

-Claro que não! Mas vocês podiam ficar mais...

-O Mu mora perto da praia e o Shaka quase na saída de Atenas. Não dá pra esperar.

-Você se incomodaria se eu pegasse uma carona contigo, Aldebaran?

Saga olhou para Kia. O ciúme tinha voltado.

-Claro que não...

-É que minha casa fica entre a do Mu e a do Shaka. Próxima ao Museu Arqueológico Nacional.

-Te levo sim! Vamos então?

-Lígea, assim seu pai não terá de dar voltas na cidade. Pode ser assim?

-Ele te leva, amiga. Mas não tem problema.

Eles todos se despediram e foram embora. Saga sorriu para a garota árabe que contribuiu o sorriso e foi se recolher. "_Ciúme pra quê, retardado? Ela não é sua namorada... Ainda."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebaran entrou no carro. Shaka, Mu e Kia ficaram se olhando.

-Pode ir na frente Shaka. Eu vou atrás.

-Pode ir você, Mu. Eu não ligo.

-Não, pode ir, Shaka.

-Caramba! Shaka, venha na frente! O Mu vai atrás com a Kia. Larguem mão disso, vamos porque amanhã todos levantamos cedo!

Kia soltou uma gargalhada por causa do comentário de Aldebaran. Os dois também riram da cena que tinham feito.

O caminho de casa foi tranquilo. Aldebaran seguia as leis do trânsito à risca.

-Vocês estudam em grupo?

-Sim. Pra nós é mais fácil, cada um sabe bem uma matéria e um explica pro outro. – Respondeu Shaka virando-se para trás para poder olhar a garota.

-Você se dá bem em Matemática, não é?

-Sim! Como é que sabe?

-Está na cara, né Shaka?

-E você?

Mu virou o rosto para a garota e sorriu de forma discreta. Kia olhou firmemente nos seus olhos. Aldebaran nesse momento olhou pelo espelho retrovisor para o banco de trás.

-Biologia. E você?

-Eu vou mais ou menos em tudo. Gosto de Educação Física.

-Percebe-se. – Shaka se intrometeu – Você sempre está correndo, jogando...

-Eu vou bem em Mitologia.- Aldebaran também quis participar.

Enquanto andavam por Atenas de carro, Kia puxava os assuntos. Quem sempre respondia era Shaka. Aldebaran prestava atenção no trânsito e Mu apenas concordava com a cabeça. O brasileiro resolveu deixar Shaka primeiro porque era o mais longe. Depois deixaria Kia e em seguida Mu.

O indiano desceu do carro e agradeceu ao amigo pela carona.

-Alguém quer vir pra frente?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

-Ok, eu vou de motorista...

O resto do caminho os três permaneceram em silêncio. Mu olhava para o céu de sua janela e Kia mantinha os olhos fixos em seu colo. Quando Aldebaran deixou a garota em casa e depois foi levar Mu. Quando o tibetano saltou do carro, teve um mal pressentimento.

-Obrigado, Aldebaran. Nos vemos amanhã.

-Até, Mu. Se cuida.

E o brasileiro voltou para casa, cansado e morrendo de sono. Não queria que domingo chegasse nunca, porque o pânico começava na segunda-feira.

queimada: Não sei se vocês tiveram a oportunidade jogar esse jogo na escola, mas formam-se dois times de 20 pessoas mais ou menos e aí com uma bola de meia é preciso acertar um a um do outro adversário. Eu adorava e era muito boa. Hehehehee...


	13. Semana de Provas

Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer a todos que lêem e comentam. Muito obrigada, adoro saber que vocês gostam da história. Respondo as reviews por e-mail. )

Agora vamos ver nossos dourados sofrer um "bucadinho"!

Abraços.

**Capítulo 13**

**Semana de Provas**

O final de semana que antecedeu as provas foi bom por causa do jantar oferecido pelo pai dos gêmeos que partiu domingo bem cedo e conturbado por causa dos testes. Os garotos chegaram naquela manhã de segunda-feira, sem exceção, nervosos. Cada um expressava a sua ansiedade de uma forma diferente. Kanon e Máscara da Morte debochavam de todos, Shura estava de péssimo humor, Aioros trombava com todo mundo, Dohko encostou-se em uma parede e dava tapinhas nela constantemente. Saga não parava de ler o resumo que havia feito, Aldebaran discutia mitocôndrias com Mu, deixando Aioria irritado e Shaka bastante nervoso. Afrodite não largava da mão de Shina, Miro e Kamus estavam batendo de frente na discussão de eucariontes e procariontes.

As provas iam ser feitas no anfiteatro, com todo o terceiro colegial junto e a primeira era a de Biologia. Quando as portas do grande auditório foram abertas, Kanon e Máscara da Morte correram para o fundo. Tinham colas em todos os lugares possíveis do corpo. Kanon chegou a escrever até mesmo em sua calça jeans escura para se garantir. Máscara da Morte tinha definições sobre células até mesmo em seu pescoço. A tática era Kanon escrevia no pescoço dele sobre ribossomos e ele sobre células. Aos poucos foram ocupando seus lugares e o sinal finalmente tocou. Após a prova de biologia haveria um intervalo e depois teriam a prova de Filosofia.

A prova começou e as questões foram ficando bem difíceis. A dupla dinâmica era bastante ágil e discreta na hora de colar. Kanon afastava os cabelos para frente quando Máscara da Morte dava uma leve batida com a caneta na carteira. O italiano levantava os braços para se espreguiçar quando Kanon suspirava. Aldebaran e Shaka liam toda a prova com cuidado. Kamus e Miro respiravam fundo ao ver que havia caído tudo o que tinham estudado. Aioros desgrampeou a prova toda, e conseguia se perder em apenas três folhas. Aioria, nervoso como sempre, socava a mesa ao ver que tinha dado um branco sobre a resposta da questão número 5. Dohko estava sentado relaxadamente na carteira e escrevia tudo o que vinha em sua cabeça. Shura olhava as questões e era sintético nas respostas enquanto Saga preenchia todas as linhas e precisou de uma folha a parte para terminar de escrever. Os únicos que realmente sabiam o que estavam fazendo eram Mu e Afrodite, que dominavam a matéria na ponta da língua. Depois de uma hora e meia de prova, o sinal bateu e eles entregaram os papéis.

Pareciam exaustos, mas ainda havia uma prova a ser feita, por isso precisavam aproveitar bem os quarenta e cinco minutos que lhes restavam para dar uma descansada e estudar mais um pouco. Rodinhas foram formadas ao redor de Aioros e Aldebaran, que explicavam com facilidade o conteúdo de Filosofia. Até mesmo Lígea, Kia, Marin e Shina se juntaram para ouvir as explicações. Depois de meia-hora de explicação, resolveram tirar os quinze minutos que faltavam para relaxar. Mas quem disse que alguém conseguia fazer isso em sã consciência? Se separaram em pequenos grupos e depois se juntaram para esperar novamente a abertura da sala. Kanon e Máscara da Morte se lavavam no banheiro e tornaram a escrever em seus membros agora sobre Filosofia. Era preciso saber enrolar bem e dar umas "viajadas" legais para conseguir um bom resultado nesse teste.

E mais uma vez foram para a sala e ocuparam os mesmo lugares de antes. Depois da prova, estavam completamente cansados, mas a jornada continuava.

Essa escola de Atenas era especial. Era a única do mundo todo que reunia jovens de todas as etnias possíveis que tinham conseguido se sair bem em questão de notas durante todo o período escolar, desde o primário até o segundo colegial, ou seja, somente alunos muito inteligentes eram capazes de acompanhar um rítimo tão pesado. O pesadelo dos garotos estava apenas começando.

Foram almoçar todos juntos e embora estivessem estressados, Miro fazia questão de perturbá-los querendo conferir as respostas. Afrodite e Mu falavam da prova de Biologia enquanto os outros discutiam a frase chave da prova de Filosofia – "_Conhece a ti mesmo_". O único que não abria a boca era Saga.

-Não vai falar nada, Saga?

-Estou muito cansado, até mesmo para pensar, Shaka...

Fizeram o pedido na lanchonete e o assunto do roubo das provas de Eugeu começou.

-A pessoa que roubou as provas podia muito bem agir de novo – Comentou Shura – Ia fazer um bem danado pra gente.

-É mesmo! – Concordou Máscara da Morte.

-Sim, é verdade. Queria saber tanto quem executou a nossa idéia... – Kanon dizia de forma reflexiva.

-Foram vocês mesmos. Não se façam de bobos. – Aioros disse contrariado.

-Não fomos nós! Já dissemos!

Dohko olhava feio para Kanon.

-Calma Dohko, a comida já vem! Cara feia é sinal de fome.

Saga deu um pisão com força no pé de Kanon.

-Ai imbecil! Quer morrer?

-Não! Briga não! – Aldebaran se exaltou.

A mesa dos garotos começou a ficar agitada. Um acusava o outro sem piedade. Dohko olhava para o lado no mesmo instante em que Lígea, Kia, Ísis e Anisah entraram na lanchonete. Ao ver o grupo de garotos, Lígea se enfezou.

-Não quero comer aqui.

-Ah não, Lígea! Não vou descer até o shopping para comer. Cansa demais! – Ísis reclamou.

Marin acenou para elas. Se queriam sair dali, era tarde demais.

-Puxem mais uma mesa, venham sentar com a gente.

Trocaram olhares entre si e viram que não tinham escolha. Lígea se sentou ao lado de Saga de frente para Shura. Kia se sentou ao lado de Aldebaran e Anisah ao seu lado. Kamus as olhou constrangido. Miro sentiu seu coração disparar novamente. Aioros fez questão que Ísis ficasse ao seu lado e também quis pagar o almoço para ela como pedido de desculpas. A garota que não era boba aceitou.

A conversa sobre o roubo voltou e as garotas que nunca tinham dado a opinião sobre o assunto começaram a participar da conversa. Anisah continuava quieta, em seu canto, apenas observando as reações das pessoas a sua volta.

-Particularmente, eu acho que foram vocês dois. – Lígea apontou para a dupla dinâmica – Vocês têm os maiores motivos para terem feito isso. O professor Eugeu os humilha e por causa disso, resolveram se vingar.

-Eu concordo com a minha amiga! – Ísis parou de tomar sua água com gás quando ouviu o comentário de Lígea.

-Eu já prefiro dizer que todos têm um motivo, afinal, aquele professor não dá mole para ninguém. – Kia tentava ficar por cima do muro.

-Mas isso não dá o motivo de fazer coisas erradas! – Aioros ficou nervoso por ter sido incluído nas suspeitas. – Alguém que não tem escrúpulos! Sem noção!

-Você é o mais sem noção da turma, Aioros! – Miro disse irritado. – Eu não teria motivos para fazer uma besteira dessas!

-Eu também não faria nada disso, acabaria com meu curriculum escolar e a minha carreira de medicina iria por água abaixo. – Dizia Shaka de forma prudente.

-Provas são provas e por mais que fossemos mal, teríamos uma outra chance. Nada justifica essa atitude. – Aldebaran foi taxativo.

Mu, Kamus, Saga e Shura permaneciam quietos.

-Por favor, né gente? Palhaçada isso tudo. O cara só podia ter sido louco pra ter invadido a escola à noite.

-Ou não Aioria. A pessoa que fez isso tem que ser uma ótima estrategista. Pensou em tudo. A escola está cheia de sensores, seguranças, a qualquer hora o alarme soaria... – Comentou Marin.

-Alguém muito inteligente fez isso. Porque além de roubar as provas do terceiro ano, levou junto todo o conteúdo do armário.

-Verdade Afrodite. Ou então, a pessoa se confundiu com os pacotes e na dúvida resolveu levar tudo embora.

-Tem razão Dohko. Vai ver ela não teve tempo de dar cabo em somente nas nossas provas. Corria o risco de pegar o pacote errado. – Saga resolveu se pronunciar.

-Esperem aí, Dohko e Saga! Como sabem que havia outros pacotes dentro daquele armário? – Miro arregalou os grandes olhos azuis.

-Simples, Miro. Um professor não vai guardar só as nossas provas no armário. E você ouviu aquele dia, a orientadora disse que todo o conteúdo foi roubado.

Miro não pareceu acreditar nas palavras do chinês e quando encarou Saga, o garoto mudou a direção de seu rosto.

Logo o lanche chegou encerrando o assunto, para o alívio de alguns. Anisah observava Kamus de seu lugar e quando seus olhares se cruzavam, ficavam totalmente constrangidos.

Depois do desjejum partiram para estudar, pois a manhã de terça-feira era dona de uma prova de Literatura e de uma de Química.

O grupo de Saga se reuniu na casa de Mu e o grupo de Dohko se reuniu na casa de Aioros. O chinês chegou a conclusão de que Shura tinha que aceitar a situação de Afrodite e propôs que todos deveriam estudar juntos, afinal, era Shura que era o mestre em Literatura e Kamus em Química. Dividi-los ia ser uma tremenda besteira.

E na casa de Mu, eram as vezes de Máscara da Morte e Kanon brilharem. O italiano sabia exatamente como interpretar as poesias do Parnasianismo e do Romantismo. Se houvesse alguma garota junto com eles, fora Marin, com certeza ia se apaixonar por aquele menino bagunceiro. Conduzia todos de forma fabulosa e sabia o que o professor queria nos exercícios. Após uma pequena pausa, pegaram firme em Química. Kanon liderava o grupo dessa vez e fez com que todos achassem a matéria de Química Orgânica muito fácil. Explicou que o elemento Carbono só fazia quatro ligações e que o Hidrogênio era importante nessas equações. Até mesmo Aioria que não se dava muito bem em Exatas conseguiu assimilar tudo.

Na casa de Aioros tudo também corria bem. Shura também fez várias ressalvas sobre não confundir Romântico com Romantismo e falou várias vezes sobre o movimento do Trovadorismo, sobre canções de amigo e de amor, no qual os contextos eram exatamente opostos. Kamus deu brilhantes explicações sobre o número molar e explicou os gases na CNTP. No final do dia, estavam todos mais ou menos tranqüilos, pois estavam dando conta do recado sozinhos. Miro deu graças aos deuses por ter amigos estudiosos como eles e que com certeza não estariam em apuros durante as provas se continuassem estudando daquela maneira.

O dia seguinte começou gelado, colaborando com os planos da dupla dinâmica. Com as blusas de frio era muito mais fácil colar. Continuaram a escrever nas roupas, nos braços, pernas e pescoços. Dessa vez tentaram algo bem mais ousado. Trocaram de provas bem debaixo do nariz do inspetor que fiscalizava as provas. Eram bons em tudo que envolvia pregações de peças e falcatruas. Possuíam artimanhas brilhantes na mente que mais se pareciam com dons divinos, apesar dos outros acharem bastante imprudentes e desonestos.

E assim a terça-feira se encerrou. Foram estudar a tarde Mitologia e Geografia, as matérias mais sossegadas na opinião de todos. Aioria enchia o peito quando explicava sobre o relevo da Cordilheira dos Andes e falava sobre a América do Sul. Adorava estudar as matérias de Humanas. Seu irmão Aioros também mandava bem em humanas e explicava a diferença do clima Subtropical para o clima Tropical. Também falou do relevo da região do Peru e sobre o sistema Comunista em que Cuba estava envolvida. Adorava Geopolítica. Aldebaran contou os dez contos de Mitologia que iam cair na prova, um deles era sobre o pomo da discórdia. Todos tiravam suas dúvidas, pois era muito fácil confundir nomes e Zeus podia se transformar em vários animais. O mito que ele mais gostava era o do Signo de Touro, porque era seu signo zodiacal. Os gêmeos e Aioria estavam fascinados por o brasileiro saber tanto da cultura grega. O mesmo acontecia com Dohko. O chinês conseguia até interpretar as falas do Deus Baco, era apaixonado pelo mito de Narciso e morria de amores pela história de Orfeu e Eurídice.

Dos três dias de prova, sem sombra de dúvida, era na quarta-feira que tinham se dado melhor. Agora teriam o resto da semana para se prepararem para História, Física, Matemática e a temida prova de Grego.

A tensão só aumentava conforme o final de semana ia se aproximando e o nível de estresse estava chegando aos limites. Enquanto Saga e Shaka conversavam descendo as escadas do colégio, Máscara da Morte passou a perna no grego fazendo-o cair três degraus abaixo. Quando Saga se levantou, olhou para o italiano e acertou um murro bem no meio de seu rosto. Shaka não reconheceu a atitude do garoto. Máscara da Morte ainda abobalhado pelo golpe espirrou e o sangue correu pelo seu nariz até a boca.

-Por que você fez isso, Saga?

-OLHA SÓ QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER COMIGO! – Gritou ele muito nervoso.

-A sua sorte é que ninguém viu! Senão você seria suspenso!

-Suma daqui, Máscara da Morte! Ou eu vou te arrebentar por inteiro!

-Calma, Saga! – Shaka entrou na frente – Vai embora, Máscara da Morte!

O italiano saiu com as mãos no nariz. Shaka olhou para o amigo que ainda bufava de raiva.

-Eu não aguento mais esses panacas me fazendo de idiota!

-Mas não é com um soco que você vai resolver a situação! Você sabe disso!

Nisso, Kia apareceu com sua irmã e viu o estado alterado do amigo.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada! – Saiu andando deixando Shaka e a garota para trás.

-O que houve com ele, Shaka?

-Máscara da Morte o derrubou na escada, ele ficou nervoso e descontou a raiva dando um soco nele.

Kia levou as mãos na boca. Anisah arregalou os olhos.

-Ele anda cansado porque os garotos ficam tirando onda da cara dele...

-Mas não é pra menos, né Shaka? Não dá pra aguentar os desaforos que o Kanon e Mascára da Morte soltam.

-Então você está de acordo com o ato de violência?

-Não, mas acho que eles deveriam pelo menos se tocar que tudo tem um limite.

Shaka concordou com a cabeça. Ficaram um tempo se olhando até que Anisah fez um "caham".

-Er... Shaka, você viu o Mu?

-Acho que ele já foi embora.

-Ah... Ta bom então.

-É muito urgente?

-Não, é que na verdade eu sei que vocês estudam juntos e semana que vem vocês vão estudar Grego e eu ia perguntar se haveria problema eu ir também...

-Ah! Acho que ele não ia se importar. Mas de qualquer forma, fale com ele amanhã.

-Obrigada, Shaka! Até amanhã!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim mais um final de semana chegou e a visão do "inferno" era a pior possível. Kia combinou com Mu de estudarem na segunda-feira a noite e Saga ficou ansioso pelo momento que poderia desfrutar ao lado da menina que estava interessado. Deixando de lado os acontecimentos chatos em que se envolveu com o melhor amigo de seu irmão, conseguiram estudar em paz. Mas uma vez Aioria explicou História para o pessoal com a ajuda de Marin. Deslumbrados com os conhecimentos do garoto grego e da japonesa puseram-se a copiar tudo o que falavam como se fossem leis. Depois pegaram firme em Física com Kanon no comando. Explicou os fundamentos da óptica geométrica e depois ensinou as Leis de Newton. Aioros junto com Miro fizeram um resumo da matéria de História de forma perfeita, a única coisa que os outros precisariam fazer era tirar uma cópia. Kamus com toda a sua seriedade mostrou que não havia dificuldades em aprender o Movimento Uniformemente Variado em Física e os princípios básicos de Estática. As provas de Física da turma A e da Turma B seriam diferente para evitar qualquer tipo de cola. Galileu explicou que cola não ia adiantar porque ia fazer 10 provas diferentes para cada sala. Porém, o pessoal não se desesperou ao saber da notícia. Tinham ótimos professores particulares. O grande problema seria terça-feira.

As provas de História foram entregues e na opinião de todos, foi uma tremenda sacanagem o que o professor Aristóteles fez. A prova continha apenas uma pergunta: Discutam todo o conteúdo dado na matéria de História até a última aula. No final faça uma comparação com os aspectos desenvolvidos na História Antiga.

Não foi preciso descrever a cara de pânico que todos os alunos fizeram ao se deparar com aquela pergunta. Um murmúrio invadiu o anfiteatro naquele momento. De nada adiantavam as colas que a dupla dinâmica havia feito. Shura até tinha arriscado escrever datas em seus braços, caso houvesse um breve momento de lapso de memória, que foi em vão. Se sentiram indignados e começaram com protestos que nada adiantaram. O inspetor conteve a sala que ficou com meia hora a menos de teste.

Terminaram aflitos as dissertações sem a certeza de que tinham se saído bem. Miro contestava alto:

-Pra mim esse professor estava com preguiça de fazer essa prova!

-Concordo! Ele fez uma prova gostosa de Geografia e detonou na prova de História! Assim não vale! – Afrodite falava com raiva enquanto abraçava Shina.

-Eu me perdi tanto no meu texto! Baguncei tudo, misturei datas e acabei de olhar no resumo que a queda do Império Romano não aconteceu junto com o êxodo dos Hebreus do Egito!

-Você errou isso, Aioros! Como pode! Foi você que nos explicou a matéria! – Kamus entrou em desespero.

-Idiota! Você deve ter nos ensinado tudo errado! – Shura dizia isso a menos de dez centímetros do rosto do grego, misturando a raiva de Afrodite estar abraçado com Shina e o estresse por ter ido pessimamente mal.

-Vamos nos acalmar? Com certeza ele vai considerar o que a gente escreveu.

-Como posso ter calma nessa hora, Dohko? O Aioros dizia que manjava da matéria e fez essa idiotice!

No grupo de Mu o mesmo acontecia. Marin e Aioria discutiam seriamente o período de guerras entre Atenas e Esparta.

-Os Atenienses eram bons na guerra e os Espartanos bons na cultura, Aioria! Você mesmo disse isso ontem! Eu anotei!

-Tinha que ser mulher para entender tudo errado! É ao contrário!

Marin se ofendeu profundamente com o comentário do namorado.

-Seu grosso! Não sei por que eu ainda continuo com alguém tão estúpido como você! – Saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

-Aioria, não fale assim com a Marin! Você é muito machista!

-Fica na sua, Mu! Você não entende nada de mulher para falar assim comigo!

-Ei Aioria, parece que é você que não entende de mulheres! Olha o jeito que você falou com ela.

-Eu estou nervoso porque fui mal na matéria que saco tudo, ela deu uma mancada imperdoável na prova e eu que levo bronca, Shaka?

-Ela não tem culpa do Aristóteles ter aprontado essa conosco! Não desconte a sua raiva numa menina que é apaixonada por você!

Vendo a movimentação de braços e vozes levantadas, Kanon e Máscara da Morte se juntaram ao grupo. Pouco tempo depois Saga chegou com Aldebaran.

-Não conseguimos colar nada! Enrolamos tanto no texto... Capaz de eu ter colocado fórmulas de Física na prova de História! – Kanon disse indignado e Máscara da Morte concordava com ele.

-Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, o Império Bizantino foi criado junto com o Império Romano, não é?

-Claro que não Saga! O Império Bizantino foi criado após um milênio da queda de Roma! – Aioria colocava as mãos na cabeça, inconformado.

-Meu Zeus! Também errei isso na prova, Saga!

-Estamos perdidos, Aldebaran!

As garotas também pareciam alteradas. O teste de Aristóteles estava dando o que falar.

-Vamos ficar calmos. Ainda temos uma prova de Física para fazer.

-É, Mu. Temos que ficar espertos. O professor Galileu falou que as provas seriam diferentes. – Disse Aldebaran recuperando o fôlego.

-Isso significa que não poderemos colar, Kanon!

-Máscara, você tem todas as fórmulas nos braços. Lembre-se: três toques para espelho côncavo, dois para convexo e um para plano!

-Certo!

Todos os olhavam com cara de reprovação. Aproveitaram o intervalo para rever um pouco da matéria e quinze minutos antes da outra prova começar, se juntaram na frente do anfiteatro.

Kia e Lígea conversavam com Marin que estava chorando. Aioria tentou se aproximar, mas a garota deu-lhe as costas. Shaka segurou o amigo antes que ele tivesse mais uma de suas atitudes impulsivas.

O outro grupo chegou e Dohko e Lígea trocaram os mesmos olhares tristes de sempre.

-Sei que o momento é inoportuno Dohko, mas onde você quer chegar com essa idéia fixa de que a Lígea está com o Kanon? Eles nem andam juntos pelo colégio!

-Afrodite, ela, apesar de tudo, me respeita. Deve ser por isso que prefere ficar com ele fora da escola.

-Credo Dohko, mas que pessimismo! Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela não está com ele!

-Aioros, você não presta atenção em nada, não fala do que você não sabe.

-E por um acaso você sabe? Isso são somente teorias...

Dohko parou e refletiu um pouco. Talvez os dois tivessem razão, porém não suportava a idéia de ter sido "trocado". O que aquele grego tinha que ele não tinha? Charme? Olhos azuis e sorriso irônico? Não cabiam esses pensamentos em sua cabeça.

O sinal tocou e as portas foram novamente abertas. Não importava se estivessem no fundo ou na primeira carteira. Nenhuma cola iria os salvar naquele momento.

Para o alívio dos meninos, a prova de Galileu estava acessível para todos, era só prestar bastante atenção e fazer com calma. Havia uma infinidade de questões, mas fáceis. O único problema foi quando terminaram os testes e foram conferir os resultados. Nada batia com os do caderno. Kanon e Kamus se olharam assustados deixando todos os outros onze mais aflitos ainda. Quando se viraram, disseram em coro.

-Caramba pessoal! Devíamos ter passado TUDO para o Sistema Internacional! Alguém fez isso?

A resposta negativa foi unânime. Eles mesmos queriam se estapear, principalmente os professores particulares.

-Como que não vimos que tudo estava em kilômetros e não metros? E em gramas e não quilogramas, Kamus?

-Kanon, porque estava tudo certo, mas a gente tinha que dar as respostas em Metros, Kilogramas e Segundos.

-Será que ele vai descontar muita coisa? – Disse Aldebaran preocupado.

-Não sei! Só sei que hoje é o pior dia da minha vida! Demos mancadas nas duas provas, galera! Isso é um mau presságio!

-Não fale besteiras, Shura! Por que mau presságio?

-Amanhã nós temos Matemática e depois Grego, Mu!

-Mas depois teremos férias! O natal está aí!

-Como vocês podem pensar em férias, Máscara da Morte, com as piores provas amanhã?

-Eu não sou um nerd que nem você, Miro!

-Por falar em férias, meu aniversário foi dia 30 de novembro...

-E você nem falou nada, Aioros? Parabéns! – Disse Dohko dando um abraço no amigo. Depois, todos os outros começaram a parabenizá-lo.

-Obrigado pessoal... Então, como eu estava dizendo, não deu para comemorar, então, vou organizar uma festa. Vou chamar as duas turmas completas, quero que vocês compareçam!

-Oba! Festa! Quando? – Kanon estava interessadíssimo.

-Na sexta-feira. Na quarta eu trago o convite.

-Beleza hein! To doidão por uma festa!

-Certo, mas então, como a gente faz agora? – Shaka estava se referindo as provas do dia seguinte.

-Então, eu acho que a gente poderia estudar todo mundo junto.

-Mas será que vai dar certo, Saga?

-Bom, Kamus, da sua turma, quem entende melhor Grego?

-Eu! – Miro levantou o braço todo orgulhoso.

-Então, vamos procurar uma classe e todos nós passamos o conteúdo juntos. Eu acho que daria certo porque muitas dúvidas que vocês têm os outros têm também e a gente se resolve de uma vez só. Outra coisa é que as garotas, Lígea, Marin e Kia, também querem estudar junto. É muita gente pra ir à casa de alguém.

-A Shina e a Ísis também querem, né? Parece que a Nínel também.

-Nínel, Afrodite? Aquela russa de cabelos chanel?

-Ela mesma, Shaka. Por que?

Shaka sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Hahaha! Tem gente se apaixonando!

-Que nada, Afrodite... Só acho a cultura russa interessante!

-Ta legal...

-Bom, então, vamos procurar uma sala. – Ordenou Miro.

Os meninos avisaram as garotas e todos saíram a procura de uma sala vazia. Acharam uma no sótão do colégio. Havia um quadro negro com giz, mas não carteiras. Acomodaram-se no chão mesmo, uns deitados, outros em posições de lótus, pernas cruzadas, encostados na parede. Saga e Miro se sentiram importantes por estarem ocupando o lugar do professor Eugeu.

Os dois começaram a explicar e milhares de dúvidas surgiam. Os dois gregos se auxiliavam e depois de duas horas começaram a se entender. Kia e Marin eram as que faziam as perguntas mais difíceis, pois o alfabeto árabe e o alfabeto japonês eram muito diferentes do grego. Apesar de Dohko ser chinês, Shaka indiano e Aldebaran brasileiro, como tinham tido noções de Mitologia Grega, não tinham tanta dificuldade.

-Nínel, como você consegue se dar bem com o Grego? – Perguntou Shura.

-O alfabeto russo tem suas origens do grego. Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha dificuldades.

Shaka a olhava de longe. Ela era muito bonita. Pele alva, cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados. Estatura mediana e corpo proporcional. O indiano nunca tinha olhado para uma garota da forma como olhava para ela.

Já caía a noite quando pararam de estudar grego, mas não se sentiam 100 dominantes. Um inspetor foi até a sala onde estavam e avisou que a escola fecharia às nove horas da noite. Todos concordaram e Shaka ocupou o lugar dos dois amigos para explicar Matemática.

Deu vários exemplos de matrizes e ensinou geometria analítica. Era bastante prático e sabia explicar sem se enrolar com as informações. Sua mente era puro cálculo, então tudo tinha um começo, meio e fim. Quando não dava mais para continuar na escola, os dezenove garotos deixaram a sala e tentavam decidir o que iam fazer.

-Não há mais nada pra explicar de Matemática. Já fizemos todos os exercícios.

-Será que não dá pra gente estudar um pouco mais de grego? – Kia olhava para todos aflita – Eu queria muito me garantir nessa prova...

-Só se a gente for pra casa de alguém...

-Certo, Miro, mas estamos em dezenove! É muita gente!

-Já sei, Dohko! Vamos para a minha casa... Podemos estudar no salão de festas.

-Mas vai dar certo, Saga?

-Aqui deu, não deu? Não temos lousa, mas temos nossos cadernos...

-Qualquer coisa! Vamos então? – Kia animou-se, fazendo o coração de Saga pular dentro de seu peito.

O segurança da escola não aguentou segurar o riso após ver dezenove meninos em fila indiana entrar em carros e pegarem ônibus. Tudo isso por causa de uma prova de Grego.

O porteiro do prédio onde os gêmeos moravam se assustou com o tanto de pessoas que estava na calçada. Saga pediu para ele se poderia usar o salão e o empregado disse que só poderiam se fizessem silêncio.

A turma entrou e se acomodou de maneira gostosa. Nunca em suas vidas estudaram tanto uma matéria. Terminaram as três da madrugada. O céu estava ficando cor de anil. Foram dormir rapidamente, pois era preciso descansar, entretanto, não precisava ser gênio para saber que o sono ali não existia.

O nervosismo estava pior na manhã de terça feira e os garotos tiveram um ataque na hora que receberam a prova de Matemática antes da de Grego.

-A primeira prova era Grego!

-Não vou fazer a prova de Matemática antes da de Grego!

Máscara da Morte e Kanon se exaltaram levando a turma toda com eles.

-Silêncio! O professor Eugeu ainda está tirando as cópias dos testes! A primeira vai ser Matemática! – Gritou o fiscal.

A turma se acalmou e começaram a fazer a prova que não estava difícil. Sem exceção, todos estavam indo bem. A dupla dinâmica não precisou nem colar. Shaka tinha sido o melhor professor de todos. Quando acabaram, foi saudado por todos.

-Shaka é o cara mais próximo dos deuses! – Disse Aioros aplaudindo e com isso todos começaram a aplaudir o indiano que acabou por ficar completamente encabulado.

-Imaginem! Parem com isso!

Riram da modéstia de Shaka. Nínel deu uma breve piscada para ele, deixando-o mais vermelho ainda.

O intervalo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Ninguém conseguia se concentrar em ler o resumo. As garotas fizeram uma roda e começaram a rezar de mãos dadas. Quando perceberam, os dezenove estavam rezando juntos.

As portas para o auditório foram finalmente abertas e levaram o maior susto. Os fiscais da prova de Grego eram o próprio professor Eugeu e a Orientadora Calíope.

-Esse cara me dá arrepios! – Kia disse para Saga enquanto se sentava ao lado dele.

-Não deixe a sua paixão tirar sua concentração, Miro!- Disse Kamus alertando o grego.

-Pode deixar. Vou imaginar que tirarei a nota máxima para impressioná-la!

Kamus revirou os olhos.

-Bom dia queridos alunos! – Eugeu tinha sarcasmo na voz. – Preparei essas provas com carinho para vocês, mas antes... A senhorita Calíope vai fazer uma revisão nos senhores.

-Por favor, levantem-se. Vou fazer uma revista para ver se não há nenhum tipo de cola com vocês.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte sentiram o café da manhã voltar para as suas bocas.

-Kanon! E se mandarem a gente levantar a blusa? – Máscara da Morte sussurrava.

-Aí a gente corre!

-Fala sério!

-O que dá pra fazer, cara? Estamos ferrados...

Um a um ia sendo revistado. Calíope estava com uma cesta e recolheu dezenas de papéis que estavam com os estudantes. Ao chegar na frente da dupla, ela pediu com carinho as colas. Kanon e Máscara da Morte tinham o maior arsenal de cola da classe toda. Quando terminaram, ela perguntou muito irritada.

-Não têm mais nada?

Balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

-Têm certeza?

Balançaram positivamente a cabeça.

-Tudo bem então. Professor Eugeu mude esses dois para frente, debaixo dos seus olhos. Qualquer coisa tire a prova e dê zero.

-Pode deixar, senhorita Calíope. Não terei piedade alguma.

Quando a orientadora deixou a cesta em cima da mesa, Eugeu acrescentou:

-Não adianta querer espiar a prova vizinha. Tive o cuidado de fazer 56 provas diferentes, para todos vocês. E as provas já têm nome. E se trocarem de provas, conheço a caligrafia de cada um. Zero na certa. Conforme eu chamar, venham buscar o teste.

E assim os alunos foram buscando suas provas. Ele deu o sinal de que poderiam começar.

O suor de Aioros pingava na carteira. A letra de Shura estava toda tremida porque o garoto não conseguia parar de bater o queixo. Shaka repetia o mantra que sabia milhões de vezes, Kia rezava mentalmente para Alá, Lígea, Ísis e Shina tentavam segurar as lágrimas, Nínel olhava confusa para o papel e Marin já soluçava. Eugeu parou em sua frente lançou-lhe um sorriso. Calíope não saía da frente de Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Os dois não ousavam olhar para os lados. Suas provas ainda estavam em branco.

Dohko e Afrodite tentavam segurar o nervosismo e Mu fazia um esforço tremendo para não socar a mesa como Aioria estava fazendo. Aldebaran pedia calma a Zeus e Shura falava palavrões em espanhol. Kamus xingava até a quinta geração do professor e apesar de Miro e Saga se darem relativamente bem na matéria, estavam com bastante dificuldades.

Foram as duas mais longas horas de suas vidas. O teste estava sendo uma tortura física e psicológica para todos os alunos. Deram graças quando o sinal tocou.

-Entregamos a prova em branco! Quero que ele morra! – Máscara da Morte não economizava nos xingamentos.

Kia chorava, Saga deu seus ombros para ela. A garota o abraçou. Apesar do clima ruim, seu coração disparou de felicidade.

Marin, Lígea e Ísis abriram o maior berreiro quando saíram da sala. Eugeu tinha arrancado literalmente a prova delas, pois o tempo já havia terminado. Nínel segurava as suas emoções. Não gostava de demonstrar derrota. Shaka observava a garota ao lado de Shina e Afrodite.

-Coisa de russo essa de nunca admitir derrota.

Mu, Aldebaran e Saga não diziam nada. Achavam melhor não abrir a boca.

Miro discutia com Kamus a segunda questão de suas provas.

-Um dia esses dois ainda vão sair no tapa.

-Vão nada, Aioros. O Kamus é super cabeça no lugar.

-Tomara, Dohko.

Shura dava chutes em sua mochila. Quando ele a chutou pela terceira vez, ela rasgou e um de seus livros acertou a cabeça de Kanon.

-Ei Shura, pega leve que eu também fui mal!

-EU QUERO ARREBENTAR ESSE CARA! – Aioria não se conteve e deu um murro na parede, machucando sua mão.

-Aioria! – Marin correu para o lado de seu "ex" namorado atualmente.

Os dois saíram em direção à enfermaria.

-Pelo menos as provas acabaram... – Dohko parecia conformado.

-Agora é só esperar o boletim.

-É isso mesmo Afrodite. E gente! Não se esqueçam da minha festa!

Olharam todos para Aioros. Não sabiam se a festa dele ia ser para se lamentarem ou para se despedirem antes do natal.

"Conhece a ti mesmo", dizia Sócrates, o filósofo grego. E o auto-conhecimento tem sido a base do sucesso de todos os grandes profissionais. Só quem sabe o que é pode saber onde pode chegar.


	14. Aioros

Gente, estou passando por situações difíceis, problemas familiares e provavelmente deixarei de atualizar por um tempo, mas eu não vou me esquecer da fic. Gosto de escrever, é uma maneira de me desestressar. Obrigada a todos que sempre deixam sua presença aqui. Realmente é muito importante. Obrigada de coração. Grandes beijos!

**Capítulo 14**

**O Aniversário de Aioros – Parte 1**

Aioros estava radiante no dia de sua festa. 10 de dezembro era a data que muitos nunca iriam esquecer. Arrumou-se de forma cuidadosa e parecia Afrodite de tanto que se olhava no espelho. Seus olhos azuis tinham um tom diferente e combinavam com a sua pele queimada de sol. Vestia uma camisa vermelho-sangue e calça social preta. Estava perfeito.

Aioria invadiu o quarto do irmão igualmente bem vestido. A camisa azul-esverdeada realçava a cor de seus olhos e dava-lhe um tom mais sério. Tirou uma fotografia do irmão de surpresa que teve seus olhos ofuscados pela luz do flash.

-Avise da próxima vez, Aioria! – Disse esfregando olhos.

-Hahahaha – Ria o irmão gostosamente – Eu gosto de tirar fotos espontâneas, Aioros!

Aioros não aguentou e caiu na risada junto com irmão.

-Está bonitão. Estive pensando... A Ísis faria um ótimo par com você... Ela vem para a festa, não vem?

-Vem sim... Mas é que eu já dei tantas mancadas com ela...

-Conserta, ué. Você é um grande conquistador! Lembro que tinha várias admiradoras quando estudávamos na antiga escola.

-Aioria, quem sabe, não é? Essas coisas têm que simplesmente acontecer... Não mando no coração de ninguém, às vezes nem no meu. Gosto das pessoas livres...

-Discurso de sagitariano! Deixa de besteira, Aioros! Aproveite... Se ela estiver afim, chega junto...

-Está parecendo o Kanon falando!

-Que nada... Vamos descer para o salão? Daqui a pouco os convidados chegam!

-Vamos! Não quero me atrasar para a minha festa!

Os dois desceram e começaram a acertar os últimos preparativos. Luzes coloridas, uma mesa enfeitada com um bolo de brigadeiro feito por ele mesmo, Aldebaran tinha encomendado os ingredientes que haviam sido enviados diretamente do Brasil e em cima duas velas. Um "1" e um "8". Aioros já estava alcançando a maioridade.

Várias mesas espalhadas pelo salão e cada uma delas possuía como enfeite central uma flecha apontada para cima, símbolo do Signo de Sagitário.

Aioria apagou todas as lâmpadas amarelas e deixou apenas as coloridas acesas. Vibrou com o efeito alcançado. Escolheram vários discos. Suas músicas preferidas eram as dos anos 80. Adorava as baladinhas de Roxette e vibrava com o som do Skid Row, banda de grande sucesso do rock na época.

Às nove horas os convidados começaram a aparecer. Shura, sempre pontual, foi o primeiro a chegar. Levou um presente para o amigo. Uma carteira de couro para Aioros guardar suas economias. O sagitariano adorou o presente.

-Obrigado, Shura, não precisava!

-Claro que precisava, cara. Sabe, nós capricornianos nos amarramos em dinheiro. Além de ser um presente prático.

-Obrigado mais uma vez, eu adorei!

Shura sorriu. Fazia tempo que ele não sorria e não se mantinha tranqüilo. Aioros não teve dúvidas de que a festa faria um bem para todos.

Miro chegou junto com Kamus. Os dois estavam muito bem vestidos. Miro estava com uma camisa vinho e calça cáqui. Kamus de azul claro e calça azul marinho. Também levaram presentes, mas o aniversariante preferiu deixar os presentes para abrir depois.

Cumprimentaram Aioria que estava conversava com Shura. Aldebaran apareceu logo depois com Shaka e Mu. Vestiam-se elegantemente. Aioros se surpreendeu ao ver Mu com uma camisa amarela, tão chamativa. O garoto sempre se vestia de modo discreto e agia da mesma forma. Nunca o imaginaria de com algo tão descontraído. Shaka estava com os cabelos presos e isso mostrava as formas bonitas de seu rosto. A franja penteada para o lado revelava o seu terceiro olho, marca registrada da Índia entre as duas sobrancelhas, na região do hipotálamo. Aldebaran tinha gel no cabelo e a camisa branca semi-aberta mostrava um pouco do seu forte tórax. Ísis e Nínel apareceram logo após a chegada dos três garotos arrancando suspiros do anfitrião da festa e de Shaka. Como estavam bonitas! A pele morena da egípcia tinha um brilho especial e a sua maquiagem "Cleópatra" tirava o fôlego de Aioros. Nínel estava com os cabelos soltos que batiam em seu queixo e com uma maquiagem que exaltava suas belas maçãs do rosto. O vestido cinza dava a ela um ar elegante. Se aproximaram dos garotos e começaram a se interagir. Ísis deu seu presente a Aioros. Ele pegou em sua mão e deu-lhe um beijo dizendo "obrigado". Esta sorriu feliz.

Dohko chegou sozinho dessa vez. Usava uma blusa tradicional chinesa com os punhos dobrados e uma calça de corte reto. Afrodite chegou acompanhado de Shina e estavam também deslumbrantes. Shura se segurou para não avançar tanto no sueco quanto na italiana. Ela estava com os cabelos propositalmente rebeldes e com sombra verde em seus olhos. Afrodite como sempre bem vestido, estava a altura de sua namorada.

Marin, Kia e Lígea foram juntas para festa, outro trio fenomenal. A japonesa estava com um quimono florido arrancando olhares de todos, deixando Aioria furioso de ciúmes. Kia, com seu semblante esportivo, estava muito bonita com seu vestido azul turquesa que parecia não ornar com a dona. Todos tinham a impressão de que a garota árabe jamais se colocaria dentro de um vestido. Lígea, era a mais bonita das três. Dohko sentia seu coração pulsar a mais de 140 batimentos cardíacos. Os cabelos puxados para trás e presos em uma trança a deixavam extremamente sexy. O corpete dourado combinava com a saia rodada florida que ia até seus joelhos e os sapatos boneca de salto davam um ar de garota meiga.

Seus olhos procuravam Dohko naquela escuridão. Quando o achou, sorriu timidamente para o garoto. Sem saber o que fazer, ele sorriu também.

Os gêmeos chegaram com Máscara da Morte. O sorriso galanteador do italiano e o olhar irônico de Kanon sempre demonstravam suas personalidades. Saga, mais tímido acenou para todos de forma carinhosa. Aos poucos outros garotos de suas salas chegavam e as outras meninas também. Aioria colocou a música para tocar e saiu para conversar com sua turma.

Como em toda festa, rodinhas foram formadas. Os garotos comentavam sobre as garotas e vice-versa. Kia insistia para que Lígea aproveitasse a oportunidade para por um fim naquela discussão boba em que ela se envolvera com Dohko. A grega queria por toda lei saber quem era o dono do coração da árabe.

-Kia, eu sei que você está interessada em alguém da nossa turma, por que não quer me falar quem é?

-Porque tenho vergonha, sabe? E também não sei se tenho chances...

-É o Saga? Ele é tão fofinho, Kia...

-Hahahaha o Saga é meu amigo, Lígea. Sério!

-Vai me dizer que não é ele? Vocês estudam Grego juntos! Seria tão bonitinho...

-Hahahaha... Pára... Vou reunir coragem e te conto... Só mais um pouco de paciência.

Lígea cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo, embora a curiosidade era tamanha.

A música rolava alta. Aioria se sentou em uma mesa com Marin e os dois começaram a trocar beijos quentes. Vendo aquela situação, Shina resolveu fazer o mesmo com Afrodite, fazendo os nervos de Shura se elevarem.

-Calma, Shura. Você vai achar alguém pra você. –Aldebaran dava um leve tapa em suas costas.

Ele virou de costas para não observar a cena.

-Você viu como Aioros está bonito, Ísis? – Disse a russa com seu sotaque.

-Nínel... Está de b-a-b-a-r!

-Falando nele... Ele está vindo aí, vou até o banheiro...

A egípcia encarou os belos olhos do rapaz grego e começaram a conversar sobre várias coisas.

Quando a russa estava voltando do banheiro, Mu deu um empurrão em Shaka.

-Vai lá! Conversa com ela.

-Não sou bom nessas coisas!

-Não precisa fazer nada Shaka, vai lá conversar com ela! Lembre-se: "Da svidannia!"!

Shaka vendo que não tinha opção foi até ela:

-Da... Da svidannia, Nínel!

-Hahaha já está me dando adeus, Shaka?

-Isso não significa "Olá"?

-Não! – Ela riu novamente – Olá seria "Privet"!

-Então, privet, Nínel! – O indiano se corrigiu.

-Privet, Shaka!

Ele olhou para Mu e fez sinal de positivo. Os dois começaram a trocar altas idéias.

-Um dos meus maiores sonhos, depois de me tornar médico, é ajudar o povo russo! Adoro a Rússia, queria muito conhecer a Praça Vermelha em Moscou...

-Quando quiser ir até lá, me avise. Moro em Moscou.

-Jura? Lá é muito frio no inverno, não é?

-Sim. Temperaturas abaixo dos quarenta...

Shaka fez cara de surpreso, apesar de já saber quase tudo sobre o país.

Lígea e Kia ainda conversavam quando Saga se juntou a elas. As cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

-Como você está bonito! – Elogiou Kia.

Saga corou, mas ninguém notou com a pouca luz que havia no salão.

-Você é que está! – Retribuiu o elogio.

-Queria ter colocado calças compridas, mas minha irmã insistiu para que eu pusesse salto e vestido.

-Ficou muito bem! Lígea também está arrasando. Meu irmão – Percebendo o olhar repreensivo da garota acrescentou rapidamente – E Dohko não tiram os olhos de você!

-Já falei pra ela aproveitar a festa e se resolver com o chinês. Não sei o que ela faz parada aqui!

-Ah é? Não sabia que você queria ficar a sós com o Saga. Tudo bem, Kia. Vou andar por aí!

Kia olhou para ela de forma estranha. Não queria ficar sozinha com Saga. Apenas queria que ela se ajeitasse com o garoto por quem era apaixonada.

-Não é isso, Lígea!- Protestou a árabe.

A garota grega ignorou o comentário e os largou sozinhos.

-Ela se ofende com uma facilidade! Age assim constantemente! É muito difícil!

-Quem entende por completo as garotas?

Kia ficou constrangida. Se lembrou da tarde em que tinha estudado com Saga e se embaraçou mais ainda. O assunto sumiu.

Lígea andava rápido entre os convidados sem olhar para os lados. Esbarrou em Aldebaran que estava com um copo de coca-cola na mão fazendo com que o conteúdo quase atingisse o rapaz.

-Ei!

-Que pena que não caiu em você, isso foi pelo dia em que vocês derramaram água em mim!

Ele olhou para Shura confuso. Quem entendia aquela garota?

-Liginha! – Kanon segurou o braço da grega e deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto – Como está magnífica!

-Você quer apanhar de mim hoje?

-Seu nervosismo só me faz querer você só pra mim!

-Hoje não, Kanon! – Ela o empurrou com força, se soltando e voltou a caminhar sem direção definida.

-Melhor você ir com calma, Kanon.

-Death Mask... Você não entende mesmo...

-Ela não, mas você sim. Toma cuidado que ela não é qualquer uma!

-Você acha que eu sou um cara insensível, galanteador e que não sabe apreciar uma bela moça?

-Você soube resumir bem, rapaz!

-Shh! – Kanon colocou os dedos nos lábios bem definidos – Eu também posso me apaixonar!

-Pode, mas ela é a garota errada.

-De que lado você está, Mask? Não estou te reconhecendo!

-Do seu e acho que é melhor você ficar longe dela!

-Não! Ela é meu sonho de consumo, cara.

-Com um preço muito alto, Kanon!

-Ô Máscara, pare de me derrubar das minhas nuvens!

-Nós já temos problemas demais, cara! Roubo das provas, provas mal feitas. Faça como eu! Cata umas da oitava! São virgens, caem no papo, maior moral!

-Desde quando papar anjos rende uma boa noitada?

-Desde que você seja Máscara da Morte! HAHAHAHA – Riu alto – Vou te apresentar umas que dão de dez a zero nessas daí!

Enquanto isso, Aioros estava no maior papo com Ísis. Aioria o observava de longe e comentava com Marin que aqueles dois tinham tudo para ficarem juntos. Lígea passou raspando pela mesa dos dois.

-Eu nunca consegui entender a Lígea. Ela sempre anda de um jeito agressivo!

-Sempre a achei muito sorridente, Marin.

-Ela é sim, mas quando se irrita, é um Zeus nos acuda!

Deixaram o papo de lado e começaram a jogar o seu esporte favorito: beijar.

Depois de trombar com Toshio, um japonês da outra turma, Lígea foi parada novamente por alguém segurando seu braço.

-Já falei pra você não me atormentar!

-Tudo bem então, me desculpe.

Ela virou para trás e sentiu o coração disparar.

-Não sabia que era você, Dohko. Desculpe a minha agressividade.

-Já estou acostumado.- Disse ele olhando para os lados. – Você está a fim de conversar comigo hoje?

-Não sei.

-Tudo bem de novo, senhorita Orgulho. Está desperdiçando sua chance.

-Quer falar sobre o que, Dohko?

-Eu sei que você está chateada comigo e eu com você, mas isso não te dá o direito de ser estúpida comigo.

-Me desculpe.

-Vamos sair do salão para conversar em paz? Lá no jardim de inverno tem um banquinho. Me acompanha? – Ele estendeu o braço em forma de gancho e ela apoiou o seu braço nele.

Os dois tomaram o rumo para fora do salão.

-Kamus, pega um copo de Coca-cola pra mim?

-Sim, Miro. Só um instante.

O francês foi até a mesa e não achava a garrafa de Coca-cola. Um garçom pediu que esperasse um pouco que já estava trazendo mais. Enquanto esperava ouviu o que não podia ouvir.

-E aí, pediram para entregar um vaso de violetas para minha irmã no nome de Kamus. Ela ficou totalmente derretida com a atitude e resolveu se declarar pessoalmente ao invés de ficar mandando bilhetes sem assinatura para ele.

-E ele? Como reagiu, Kia?

-A tratou de forma indiferente, Saga! Ela ficou e ainda está super mal com isso.

-Ele deu um fora nela?

-Não, não disse nada! Apenas disse que o papo era muito estranho.

-Ei! Como é que é? Flores em meu nome?

Os dois olharam assustados para Kamus.

-Nã-não sabia que você estava aí.

-Me conte essa história direito, Kia. – O francês começou a ficar nervoso.

Ela contou a história desde o começo e Kamus ficou chocado.

-Eu não mandei vaso nenhum, estou te dizendo. Nem sabia dessas coisas. A sua irmã tinha um vaso mesmo nas mãos, se eu soubesse que ela tinha recebido de "mim" – Fez com as mãos o gesto de aspas – Teria esclarecido tudo.

-Você nem deu tempo dela falar nada. Abandonou-a lá, chorando.

-Perdão, Kia, mas quando eu vejo que a situação é estranha, eu me afasto. Detesto ficar constrangido.

-Pois é, percebi.

-Não foi você mesmo, Kamus?

-Não, Saga. Por favor, eu sei muito bem o que faço.

-Então tem alguém zuando o seu nome, cara. – Kia pareceu acreditar nele.

-De qualquer forma, obrigado por me dizer. Vou procurar saber quem é o louco que está fazendo isso. Peça desculpas à sua irmã por mim.

Kamus voltou para a mesa, pegou os refrigerantes e foi até Miro.

-Ele é muito estranho, Saga. Não se despede.

-Kamus é muito sério, além de ausente.

-Hehehe, mas não deixa de ter charme. Minha irmã sempre se apaixona por tipos assim e mais velhos.

Saga sorriu escondendo o ciúme pelo comentário.

-Miro – Kamus estendeu o copo – Acabei de ouvir uma coisa absurda!

-O que? – Miro se pos a beber o refrigerante.

-Kia disse que a irmã dela recebeu um vaso de flores em meu nome.

Miro engasgou com o conteúdo do copo. Kamus deu vários tapas em suas costas. Quando conseguiu respirar novamente, o francês voltou a falar.

-Quem que está fazendo isso comigo?

-Nossa Kamus... – Miro olhava para o copo – Que coisa, não?

-Quero muito saber quem é. Isso tem cara de coisa daqueles dois pilantras que não têm o que fazer.

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte?

-De quem mais eu estaria falando?

-Sei lá...

-Por favor, Miro! Quem seria o babaca que faria isso?

Miro não respondeu. Apenas sorriu. Kamus olhou para os lados procurando a dupla.

-Vou bater um papo com eles. Já venho.

Miro terminou logo a sua coca. Apanhou mais um copo quando um garçom passou. Se fosse bebida alcoólica, já estaria alto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia quinze minutos contados por Lígea no relógio que os estavam sentados em silêncio naquele banco. O céu estava estrelado e Dohko contemplava as constelações.

-Está vendo aquele "montinho" ali, Lígea? – Apontou para elas.

-Sim! Não aponta para as estrelas, nascem verrugas!

-Hahaha você acredita nessa superstição tola?

-Estou brincando. O que tem aquele montinho?

-É a constelação de Libra, meu Signo.

-Que linda... Você é Libriano?

Ele virou o rosto na direção da garota e concordou com a cabeça, o sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

-Libra é meu Inferno.

-COMO ASSIM? – Dohko ficou espantado.

-Hehehe meu Inferno Astral.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-É que eu sou do Signo de Escorpião com Ascendente em Escorpião. O mês que antecede o meu aniversário é Outubro, que é Libra. Só isso.

-Então a gente não se daria bem?

-Teoricamente não.

-Mas que bobagem! Nos damos tão bem!

-É... Mas não é bobagem não.

Os dois se encararam longamente.

-O que você queria me dizer, Dohko?

-Você está linda... Você é linda...

-Obrigada. Você é lindo também...

-Você não está namorando o Kanon?

-Não Dohko. Já disse que aquilo foi um mal entendido. Ele me beijou a força.

-Mas eu o vi te abraçando no jardim da escola.

-Então foi isso que você viu! Dohko, eu fui falar pra ele não mexer comigo!

-Mas ele te abraçou! Eu vi! Não negue!

-E por acaso você não conhece a fama dele de galã?

-Sim...

-Não devia ter duvidado de mim. Odeio que duvidem de mim!

-Me desculpa, Lígea, mas eu não tive escolha. Até Miro e Kamus confirmaram que vocês deixaram a quadra juntos aquele dia.

-E desde quando você deve ligar para fofocas infundadas, Dohko?

-Tudo eram evidências, Lígea...

-Dohko...

Ela inclinou a cabeça em direção a ele. O momento estava sendo mágico. Dohko tinha essa visão de um encontro romântico. Música ao fundo, sozinhos, céu estrelado, nada no mundo poderia os atrapalhar.

-Venham vocês dois! Vamos cantar parabéns para o Aioros!

Dohko e Lígea se olharam frustrados e depois olharam para Aldebaran com extrema raiva. Claro que tinha sim como atrapalhar aquele momento magnífico. Sem perceber a situação, o brasileiro ficou parado olhando para os dois.

-Que, que foi? Parece que querem me engolir!

Lígea se levantou com raiva, passou por Aldebaran raspando de novo em seu braço.

-Você acabou de provocar o Escorpião, Aldebaran!

-Como assim?

-Descobri porque ela é tão assim... É de Escorpião.

-Hahahaha e eu sou Taurino. Nunca vou me dar bem com ela então.

-Acabou de atrapalhar o meu momento romântico com ela! Já é a segunda vez!

-Nossa, foi mal! Mas foi o Aioria que pediu pra chamar!

-Tudo bem, vamos.

Aioros já estava acendendo as velas quando os dois chegaram. A canção mais conhecida do mundo inteiro ecoou pelo salão e aplaudiram o grego quando este soprou as velas.

-Corta o bolo, de baixo para cima e faz um pedido Aioros! – Aioria incentivava o irmão.

-Que todos nós tenhamos ido bem na prova de Grego!

-Não era pra falar alto, Aioros! Você está cansado de saber!

-Desculpa! Eu me esqueci!

Todos riram. As trapalhadas de Aioros eram muito engraçadas. Conseguia tropeçar sozinho, derramar as coisas e se confundir com mínimos detalhes. Era desastrado por natureza. Ofereceu o seu primeiro pedaço de bolo para o irmão e os garçons deram conta do recado depois.

Enquanto todos desfrutavam do seu pedaço de bolo, faziam o de sempre: conversar.

Mu estava sozinho num canto, sentado olhando para todas aquelas pessoas, com um copo de água na mão. Nunca tinha imaginado em toda a sua vida conhecer tanta gente. Estava feliz por estar sendo um pouco mais social. Muito na dele, não procurava as pessoas para conversar. Se lembrou do primeiro dia de aula, que só falou com Aldebaran por ter esbarrado nele. Aos poucos o amigo brasileiro foi o enturmando e criaram um grupo bastante legal. Era muito alheio e parecia ter o seu mundinho particular onde ninguém penetrava.

-No que está pensando, Mu?

O garoto assustou voltando de seu estado de transe.

-Coisas minhas. Está gostando da festa?

-Sim... Posso me sentar ao seu lado ou quer ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos?

-Pode sim, Kia.

Mu se levantou e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

-Me conta, no que está pensando?

-Ah... – Olhou timidamente para a garota. – Nunca pensei que fosse me enturmar... Aí estava pensando no primeiro dia de aula.

-Verdade... Tanta coisa mudou na minha vida depois que vim para a Grécia.

-A minha também. Nunca imaginei conhecer Atenas. Sempre pensei que o mundo se resumia a Lhasa.

-Você gostou da mudança? Eu adorei...

-Sim, sim. No começo deu um pouco de medo, sabe? Mas depois eu me acostumei. Você é de onde mesmo? Sei que é de origem árabe.

-Faixa de Gaza.

Mu arregalou os olhos.

-Sim. Muita guerra por lá. Meus pais agradeceram Alá por eu e minha irmã termos tido essa oportunidade maravilhosa.

-Vocês corriam perigo lá?

-Nossa família não. Mas é que morrem muitos inocentes... A disputa por território é grande. Judeus e Palestinos não se dão, aí atacam. Não tem hora. A qualquer momento pode ter uma bomba explodindo em seu quintal.

-Nossa, Kia. Por que seus pais também não se mudam para cá?

-Meu pai tem o trabalho dele e minha mãe nunca o deixaria. Sei lá, apesar de tudo, eles gostam de lá.

-Mas deve ser difícil conviver com essas guerras.

-Se é. Já perdi muitos amigos, parentes. Além da Anisah, tinha uma irmã mais velha que eu. Ela morreu.

-Olha, se não quiser falar disso, não precisa.

-Tranqüilo! – Kia sorriu e depois baixou a cabeça em direção a seu copo- Um homem bomba explodiu ao lado do carro em que ela estava.

Mu levou as mãos a boca. Quem ofereceu consolo foi a própria garota.

-E pensar que tem gente que reclama tanto da condição que vive...

-É, mas me conta você, do Tibet!

Mu começou a contar e continuaram o papo animado. De longe Saga os via.

-Saga, você está interessado nela?

-Ah! Oi Lígea!

-Não precisa ficar sem graça. Só queria confirmar.

-Você não vai contar a ela, vai?

-Não. Mas acho que você deveria deixar claro pra ela que tem sentimentos especiais.

-Ora, mas por quê?

-Palpite.

-Você acha que ela gosta de mim?

-Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não.

-Procura saber por mim?

Lígea pensou bem. Ele a tinha ajudado com a sua situação.

-Prometo tentar, está bem?

Saga sorriu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quero falar com vocês dois.

-O que é que o francês culto, inteligente e sabichão quer com a gente?

-Não zombe de mim, Máscara da Morte.

-Fala logo, Kamus. Não to a fim de perder tempo conversando com você. Nossos assuntos são escolares e hoje estamos em festa.

-Vocês por um acaso não mandaram flores em meu nome pra nenhuma menina, não é?

-Eu achava já que você tinha cara de psicopata, Kamus, mas agora você acabou com a minha dúvida.

-Estou falando sério, Máscara da Morte. Responda a minha pergunta. O mesmo vale pra você, Kanon.

-Você acha que a gente ia fazer isso com você?

-Acho.

-Por que não pergunta pro seu melhor amigo?

-Respondam.

-Perdeu seu tempo. Eu faria isso com meu irmão, com você não.

-Esse negócio de flores não combina com a gente. Se fosse um convite de sexo, ainda vá lá.

-É, têm razão. Vocês não bolariam um plano tão bem feito mesmo.

Kamus saiu deixando-os intrigados.

-Ei Kanon, ele nos chamou de burros, na lata!

-Ele pensa que é o bonzão! Não sabe o que aguarda.

-Como assim?

-Eu sei que ele sabe quem roubou as provas.

-Como?

-Repara como o cara fica nervoso quando tocam no assunto. Num abre a boca, mas os gestos denunciam. Uma hora eu vou lançar o assunto pra você ver.

-Você acha que foi ELE?

-Não, mas acho que ele sabe quem foi.

-Ele nunca vai falar, Kanon. Ele nunca abre a boca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...


	15. Aioros 2

Olá pessoal! Não esqueci não da fanfiction! Estou postando agora a segunda parte do Aniversário do Aioros. Peço que me perdoem pela demora, mas aos poucos as coisas estão se resolvendo. Obrigada pela preocupação de muitas. Adoro vocês. Beijão!

**O Aniversário de Aioros – Parte 2**

-Decididamente não foram eles.

-Ahn...

-Miro tem certeza de que você não sabe de nada?

-Kamus, já falei pra você esquecer esse assunto! Você não gosta de falar comigo sobre as provas, eu não gosto de falar com você sobre isso!

-Não misture as coisas.

-Você não tem visão romântica, não dá pra falar sobre o amor com você.

-Miro, não estou falando de amor. Estou falando de alguém que usa meu nome.

-A pessoa usou seu nome para o amor. As duas coisas se entrelaçam.

Kamus cruzou os braços, pensativo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era o terceiro pedaço de bolo que Aldebaran comia. Shura o olhava assustado.

-Nunca vi alguém comer tanto!

-Eu adoro comer, Shura. Que coisa maravilhosa é comer.

-Como é que você não engorda? Não cria barriga?

-Porque eu malho todos os dias. Levanto peso.

-Tá explicado então.

-Shura, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, promete não ficar nervoso?

-Depende. Fala.

-Você já pensou em desculpar Afrodite e entender o lado dele?

-Não me fala desse peste! Roubou minha mulher.

-Eu acho que você demorou muito pra chegar nela. E pelo que eu soube, ela que chegou nele.

-O que o Afrodite tem que eu não tenho?

-Olhos azuis, cabelos azuis, pintinha no rosto, se veste impecavelmente, é educado, faz corte e costura, culinária. Quer mais?

-Basta!

-Mas você tem qualidades, cara.

-Por que ela tinha que gostar dele e não de mim? Eu fui o primeiro a ver a Shina. Ela é tão linda... Tão mulher...

-Não sei. Até hoje eu não achei ninguém que pudesse gostar de mim.

-Veja só, até o bobalhão do Aioros ta se engraçando com a Ísis... O Aioria, Dohko... Por que eu não tenho sorte no amor, Deba?

-Juro que não sei responder essas suas questões.

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte conseguem quem eles querem!

-Não os compare com ninguém. Eles não pensam em amor, Shura.

-Mas pegam. É isso que importa.

-Bom... Vou pegar mais um pedaço. Quer?

Shura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois que Aldebaran saiu de seu lado, ficou olhando para Shina. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

De repente a música do salão cessou. Aioria tinha parado o cd do Skid Row que tocava. Resolveu fazer um anuncio a todos.

-Gente, agora eu vou colocar uma seleção de músicas lentas. Quem quiser dançar, ache um par.

Um murmúrio invadiu o salão. Aioria tinha colocado o cd do Roxette para tocar. Nas três primeiras músicas o pessoal ainda estava meio tímido, mas depois vários casais começaram a ir para o meio do salão. Aioria dançava com Marin e Afrodite com Shina.

-Você gosta de dançar, Shaka?

-Er... Eu... Bem...

-Dança comigo? – Nínel se sentiu à vontade para convidar o indiano.

Sem responder, ela o puxou para o meio do salão. Mu sorria ao ver como o amigo havia progredido.

-Lígea, você me acompanha?

-Claro, Dohko.

Kia explodiu de felicidade ao ver o casal se encaminhando para a pista. Aioros também convidou Ísis para dançar, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Mais outros casais foram se formando. Kanon pediu a mão de Sarita, uma espanhola e Máscara da Morte se engraçou com Samantha, uma garota norte-americana. Quando a garota ia tomar fôlego para convidar alguém especial, Saga apareceu.

-Dança comigo, Kia?

Ela olhou para o lado, Mu sorriu para ela. Não houve jeito. Não queria deixar Saga sem graça.

-Sim. Vamos.

Mas não era com ele que ela queria dançar... Seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa. Ele apoiou a sua cabeça em seu ombro e a música traduzia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

Anyone - Roxette

"_Anyone who had a love close to this knows what I'm saying  
Anyone who wants a dream to come true knows how I'm feeling  
All I can think of is you and me doing the things I want to do  
All I imagine is heaven on earth, I know it's you  
Anyone who ever kissed in the rain knows the whole meaning  
Anyone who ever stood in the light needs no explaining  
But everything more or less appears so meaningless, blue and cold  
Walking alone through the afternoon traffic, I miss you so  
Anyone who felt like I do, anyone who wasn't ready to fall  
Anyone who loved like I do knows it never really happens at all  
It's over when it's over, what can I do about it now that it's over?  
Everything more or less is looking so meaningless and fades to grey  
Lying awake in an ocean of teardrops I float away  
Anyone who ever felt like I do  
Anyone who wasn't ready to fall  
Anyone who loved like I do knows it never really happens at all  
It's over when it's over  
What can I do about it, now it's all over"_

A música parou e os casais se dispersaram. Kia e Lígea se sentaram em uma mesa. Logo, Ísis e Nínel se juntaram a elas. A egípcia elogiava o grego, mas também não deixava de fazer críticas.

-Ele é desajeitado até para dançar! Mas tem um ótimo papo.

Ficaram felizes por Lígea ter se acertado com Dohko e Nínel ficou encantada com a inteligência de Shaka.

-Shaka é muito culto. Além de lindo.

Todas falavam de seus pares, de como eram seus perfumes e de como era bom estar abraçada com alguém especial. Kia não abria a boca. Parecia alheia a tudo, observava os garotos no salão. Lígea, embora desse atenção para a conversa, procurava nos olhos da amiga alguém que estive em sua mira.

Kamus já tinha perdido a conta de quantos copos de água tinha tomado, porém o último lhe causara experiências traumáticas.

-Olhe por onde anda, garota. Quase derrubou em mim.

-Não tenho culpa se você estava no caminho.

-Não vai pedir desculpas?

-Não, não fiz nada de mais. Au revoir, Kamye.

A garota loira de olhos castanhos saiu andando de forma arrogante. Tinha conseguido irritar o francês.

-Miro, quem é essa garota?

-Não conhece a Chenu, Kamus?

-Não. Para dizer a verdade, gostaria de nunca tê-la conhecido.

-Ela é um nojo.

-Percebi.

Enquanto conversavam, Shura e Aldebaran se aproximaram dos dois.

-Achei que a dupla fosse dançar juntinha no salão.

-Guarde pra você as suas piadinhas, Shura.

-Você é muito estouradinho, Miro.

-E você é inconveniente.

-Ora seu...

-Shura, como você pode ter a coragem de brigar no aniversário do seu melhor amigo?

-Kamus, fica na sua.

-Por que vocês dois não dançaram? – Interveio Aldebaran – Candice e Lisandra os chamaram para fazer par.

-Meu departamento é outro. – Disse Miro se retirando para buscar um doce.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso?

-Que ele não está interessado em ninguém que está aqui.

-Mas o Miro é capaz de gostar de alguém que não seja ele mesmo?

-Sim, Shura. É que vocês são... Bobos demais para perceber.

-Por que não nos conta, Kamus?

-Não sou fofoqueiro.

-Como você consegue ser tão frio?

-Meus caros, eu só me preocupo com coisas importantes.

-E na nossa idade o que é importante?

-Escola.

-Corta essa! Você é assexuado.

-Shura, não fale besteiras. A vida não é só mulher.

-E não é só escola, picolé.

-Você não tem nada melhor pra falar?

-Kamus, você não veio para a festa querendo discutir Energia Cinética, não é?

-Aldebaran, mesmo que eu quisesse, ninguém tem mente suficientemente inteligente para discutir comigo no mesmo nível.

-Nossa cara, é impossível conversar com você.

-Engano seu, Shura. Converso com gente civilizada. Agora, com licença que vou apanhar um doce.

Kamus partiu deixando os dois parados no meio do salão com cara de bobos. Não demorou muito para Kanon e Máscara da Morte se juntarem a eles e começarem a falar mal dos outros. Aldebaran permanecia calado, mas em alguns momentos, não deixava de concordar.

Shaka contava animado para Mu os seus progressos. O tibetano estava adorando ouvir de Shaka suas formas de aproximação.

-Eu espero que você consiga o que quer, Shaka.

-Mas eu não disse nada pra você.

-Não precisa. Apenas desejo tudo de bom.

Saga chamou Dohko em um canto. O chinês aceitou conversar com ele um pouco relutante. Achava que Saga devia ter sido um pouco mais amigo dele quando o rolo de Lígea aconteceu.

-Eu não tive oportunidade de conversar contigo direito desde aquele dia. Mas eu não falei nada, Dohko, porque achava que era Lígea quem tinha que falar.

-Ah Saga, tudo bem, não tem problema. As coisas estão se acertando já...

-Não quero que você pense mal de mim, Dohko.

-Eu só não sei o que pensar a seu respeito, Saga. Mas quanto ao incidente, fique tranquilo. Não costumo guardar rancores.

-Ótimo!

Os dois se abraçaram e cada um seguiu seu caminho. As horas já estavam bastante avançadas e por isso os garotos começaram a se despedir. Aioros agradeceu a todos pela presença e respirou aliviado por tudo ter dado certo.

-Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado, Aioria.

-Obrigado eu, Aioros. Vou sempre te defender.

-Independente do que eu tenha feito?

-Independente...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O nome Chenu se pronuncia Cheni e tem origem francesa.


	16. Ânimos Renovados

Olá pessoal! Nossa, faz tempo que não respondo as "reviews", mas prometo fazer isso logo. Aos poucos vou atualizando, aos poucos a inspiração vai voltando e isso tem influência de vocês e de alguns amigos de fora também. Agradeço de coração os comentários! Um grande beijo.

**Capítulo 16 – Ânimos renovados**

Os garotos aproveitaram suas curtas férias entre Natal e Ano Novo conforme puderam. Voltaram para suas cidades natais para poderem desfrutar dos feriados com suas famílias. Durante esse tempo, se falaram por telefone, enviaram cartas, fotos e cartões.

Miro passou o tempo longe da escola pensando em novas formas de conquistar Calíope, assim como Saga não parava de pensar nos riscos em que Kia estaria passando tendo voltado para a Faixa de Gaza. Shaka recebeu e enviou vários cartões para Nínel. A garota contava a ele como o frio estava intenso em Moscou enquanto o indiano relatava as fortes chuvas que caíam sobre a região do Ganges. Dohko e Lígea se falavam pelo telefone e não se importavam com as broncas de seus parentes sobre as ligações saírem tão caras. Kamus aproveitou o tempo livre para visitar a Suíça com seus pais. Adorava o frio intenso. Shura voltou para casa e encontrou sua mãe namorando um senhor italiano, que não aprovou. Máscara da Morte viajou por toda a Europa e adorou conhecer o famoso "Moulin Rouge", cabaret francês. Saga e Kanon aproveitaram para colocar a saudade de lado da família, assim como Mu. Seus irmãos fizeram muita festa quando o garoto voltou ao Tibet. Tinha muitas experiências novas para contar. Aldebaran tirou suas férias para relaxar nas mais maravilhosas praias do Nordeste brasileiro com seu pai. Reviu sua amiga Laura, de quem estava morrendo de saudades. Aioria e Aioros passaram o Natal com seus avós. No Ano Novo Aioria foi para o Japão ver Marin para tornar aquele momento especial. Aioros escrevia e telefonava sempre que podia para Ísis. O único problema que estava encontrando era se relacionar de forma pacífica com o pai da garota egípcia. Shina foi para a Suécia com Afrodite. A mãe do garoto adorou a nora e fez Shina engordar três quilos, para seu desespero.

Com férias tão gostosas, estava sendo muito difícil para todos voltarem para a escola e estudar como antes. O único fato bom é que poderiam se encontrar novamente.

Ânimos renovados. Se abraçaram fortemente após vinte dias de férias. As aulas já iam começar.

Os professores geralmente ficavam quase loucos no dia de volta às aulas. Todos queriam contar suas novidades de forma triunfal e até mesmo os mais quietos não paravam de falar. Kim chamou a atenção da classe inúmeras vezes e os garotos pareciam ter esquecido da má fama de Eugeu e não estavam o respeitando como antes. Após um "cala boca" que ressoou pelo corredor dos terceiros anos, todos se calaram.

A hora do intervalo era a mais aguardada de todas. Logo já tinham dado as boas vindas aos colegas de ano.

Era tanta coisa para contar que os papos se perdiam. A saudade era enorme.

-E aí, Aioria! Como foi conhecer o Japão?

-Muito lindo por lá. Muito legal, Shaka.

-Você só ficou na Índia, Shaka?

-Fiquei, não tinha como ir para outro lugar. Preciso trabalhar.

-Não recebeu nenhum convite para ir para a Rússia?

Shaka ficou vermelho com a pergunta de Afrodite.

-Eu não podia ir para a Rússia... Caro demais.

-Mas a Nínel podia te acolher na casa dela.

-Não é bem assim, Afrodite. A gente mal se conhece.

-Não foi o que eu e Dite vimos na festa do Aioros! – Comentou Shina – Você dançou com a Nínel o tempo todo!

Shaka não conseguia responder nada e também era impossível ficar mais vermelho ainda. Mu percebendo a situação, mudou o assunto.

-E você, Dohko? Pintou muito nas férias?

-Que nada, Mu. Minha avó me fez treinar muito.

-Já eu conheci altas mulheres gostosas! Tava contando agora pouco pro Kanon. Aliás, Kamus, por que você nunca mencionou o Moulin Rouge?

-Porque lá é um lugar pra gente indecente.

-É nada! Só tem mulher gostosa!

-Você só pensa nisso, Máscara da Morte? Já perdeu a graça.

-Miro, você devia ser da Etiópia, não da Grécia.

O grego não queria nem saber a resposta, mas Aioros perguntou por ele.

-Por que Etiópia, Kanon?

-Porque o Miro vive na seca!

Todos riram com exceção do próprio e de Kamus.

-Podem abafar as risadas. Você pensam que têm as melhores mulheres com vocês, mas no final eu que terei uma mulher de verdade.

-Ih... Olha só quem tá falando! Não pega nem mosca morta e tá falando de mulher de verdade?

-Eu acho que você devia era ficar quieto, Shura. Você é quem menos pode abrir a boca sobre esse assunto.

Aldebaran entrou na frente dos dois, pois do jeito que se olhavam eram capaz de sairem se esmurrando.

-Você está moreno, Aldebaran. Tomou muito sol no Brasil? – Lígea chegou acompanhada de Kia perto dos garotos.

-Aproveitei bem, né! Lá é calor nessa época do ano!

-Estamos vendo!

-E vocês, meninas, o que fizeram?

-Eu fui pra Israel. A Lígea ficou aqui mesmo. – Respondeu Kia por elas duas.

-Você não tem medo de lá não, Kia?

-Eu até tenho, mas iria até o inferno por causa da minha família.

-Nossa, mas que devota a família.

-A Kia é canceriana.

-Eu também sou!

-Você foge a regra, Máscara da Morte.

-Por que, Lígea?

-Você é insensível.

-E você, Aioros? Por que não foi ao Egito visitar a "Cleópatra" e o "Faraó"?

-Ha-ha-ha, Kanon. Não fui porque não fui convidado.

-Hahahaha! Já levou bota!

-Que nada! A gente se falou durante as férias todas.

-Pessoal, vocês viram que o boletim chega hoje?

-Tinha que ser o Kamus para estragar tudo!

-Pois é, Shura. Hoje que vamos saber nossos resultados.

-Ai Zeus! Será que nos demos bem?

-Sei lá, Saga. Só quero pensar nisso quando receber o maldito em mãos. – Comentou Dohko pensativo.

-A nossa sorte é que os boletins não são enviados para nossos pais!

-É verdade, Aioros, mas o meu vai cobrar.

-O meu já cobrou, Aldebaran. Não quero nem ver a minha nota de Grego.

-Vamos nos acalmar? Principalmente você, Aioros. Vamos esperar.

O sinal tocou e voltaram para as classes. Tiveram mais três aulas e no final da última, um dos inspetores que guardavam os corredores chegou na sala de aula trazendo consigo uma pilha de papéis. Primeiro entregou a Galileu na turma A e em seguida deixou o resto com Ptolomeu na turma B.

A correria foi tamanha, pois já sabiam que se tratava dos boletins. Mu, Aldebaran e Saga olhavam surpresos para suas notas. Mu tinha conseguido 10 em Biologia e o resto estava acima de 7. O único problema era o 3,5 de Grego. Aldebaran vibrava com seu 10 em Mitologia e sua média nas outras era 6,5. Também tinha conseguido 3,5 de Grego. Confuso como sempre, o olhar de Saga era indecifrável. Conseguiu manter a média 8 em todas as matérias. Quando olhou para o 5 de Grego, respirou aliviado. Porém, o 4 de Literatura o assustava.

Aioria urrava de raiva e Marin chorava ao seu lado.

-Esse filho da mãe me deu DOIS de média!

-Antes 2 do que 1,5. – Disse a garota entre lágrimas.

-Acalmem-se. Eu também vim com 2 de média de Grego.

-Kia, é normal você ir mal, mas eu sou grego! Que desgraça!

-Eu vim com 3.

-Não está arrasada, Lígea?

-Eu já sabia. Quando ele arrancou minha prova, disse que minha prova não valia 4.

-Bom, eu não posso reclamar das minhas médias, mas que esse 4,5 detona meu boletim, eu não posso negar.

Todos se assustaram ao ver o boletim de Shaka recheado de 10 e 9,5.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte cochichavam em um canto da sala, situação que era realmente estranha. Chamavam mais atenção quando não faziam bagunça do que quando estouravam a boca do balão. Todos foram até eles. Estavam muito constrangidos.

-Vocês estão bem? – Shaka tomou coragem ao perguntar isso para a dupla. Já temia a resposta.

-Não, mas vamos ficar.

-Kanon, jamais terei coragem de mostrar isso pro meu pai. Ele vai cortar o meu "..." fora!

-Relaxa, Mask. Eu acho que tenho a solução.

-Vocês vieram com quanto de Grego?

-Uma bolinha bonitinha, Shakinha.

-ZERO?

-É é é, Saga! Vai começar a dar sermão agora?

-Não... Mas... Zero...

-Vocês estão perdidos!

-Valeu pelo apoio moral, Aldebaran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na turma B não foi diferente. Miro e Kamus comparavam suas notas e achavam um absurdo o 4 de Grego. Ísis chorava no ombro de Aioros por ter tirado 3 e o grego tentava acalmá-la com algo positivo, deixando a situação pior ainda.

-Ísis! Eu vim com 2,5, sou grego e não estou chorando! Ânimo! É só uma prova!

-FICA QUIETO, AIOROS! COMO EU, QUE QUERO ESTUDAR LETRAS, POSSO TER UMA NOTA BAIXA DESSA?

Outro que chorava e arrancava gargalhadas de Shura era Afrodite. Shina também tentava consolar o garoto em vão.

-Dite... Eu também estou com 3,25... Nós vamos sair dessa... Acredita em mim.

-Hahahaha olha como ele é gay!

-Do que você está rindo, Shura?

-Do Afrodite, chora porque tirou 3,25!

-E você, tirou quanto?

-Eu... Seu sem graça, Dohko.

-Não ria da desgraça alheia. Quanto você tirou?

-2,75... E você?

-Humm... Eu vim com 4,25.

-Gente... – Nínel estava com o rosto vermelho – Estou muito envergonhada!

-Por que, Nínel?

-Como posso tirar uma nota tão baixa assim de Grego! 1,75 é humilhante!

-Nínel... Todos foram mal.

-Jamais poderei contar ao Shaka esse terrível deslize!

-E aí, Kamye, foi bem, mon amour?

-Não te interessa.

-Interessa sim. O mais culto, inteligente da sala... Vamos lá, Kamye, me diga quanto tirou de Grego.

-Você quer comparar notas, Chenu?

-Quero, cherri.

Kamus mostrou o boletim. Miro só observava o olhar arrogante da garota francesa.

-Hahaha, estou com 4,5 de Grego. Que pena, cherry. Sou mais inteligente que você.

-Você vai ver na próxima vez, garota arrogante.

-Vou mesmo. No resto empatamos. Que pena. Mas o que importa mesmo é Grego.

Chenu saiu do meio dos dois e empurrou Miro de propósito para um dos lados.

-Ela é outra que me enerva, Miro. Ela e o Aioros.

-Ela é uma chata, Kamus. Uma chata.

Se encontraram todos na saída e comentaram suas notas. Estavam muito chateados com os resultados de Grego e se sentiam mal por terem que contar aos pais algo tão ruim. Não entendia o que Kanon queria dizer com "eu tenho a solução".

-Por favor, não mostre seu boletim a seus pais hoje.

-Não temos como mostrar. Vamos ter que enviar o boletim esqueceu, Einstein? – Máscara da Morte estava sendo sarcástico.

-Tá! Não envie hoje, garanto que amanhã eu terei a solução!

Kanon saiu dali junto com Máscara da Morte deixando os outros curiosos.

-Dá até medo. – Comentou Mu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kanon, quer fazer o favor de abrir a porta do seu quarto?

-Daqui a pouco Saga! Estou concentrado num trabalho minucioso.

-Que trabalho, Kanon?

-Depois!

-KANON, ABRE A PORTA!

-NÃO PERTURBA MANINHO! SENÃO EU VOU ERRAR AQUI!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Kanon que chegou terça-feira no colégio era completamente diferente do dia anterior. Chamou Máscara da Morte para um canto e todos somente escutaram o italiano elogiar:

-Magnífico! Pegue, é todo seu. Quanto é?

-Hum... 20 euros.

-Fechado!

Máscara da Morte retirou de seu bolso a quantia dita por Kanon.

Os outros olhavam curiosos para a dupla. O primeiro a se aproximar foi Aioria.

-O que vocês estão tramando?

Kanon fechou rapidamente seu livro de Literatura.

-Isso é negócio pra gente especial, que não é fofoqueira.

-Eu não sou fofoqueiro.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas.

-A gente só negocia com pessoas que temos certeza de que não vão nos delatar.

-E por acaso eu já delatei vocês dois?

A dupla se entreolhou.

-Quando vocês colocaram chicletes na cadeira da Olímpia eu não contei e ainda dei risada.

-Saca só, Aioria. A gente sabe que você tem um enorme senso de justiça.

-Poxa, me contem. Estou curioso.

-Bom Kanon, se vazar, a gente vai saber que foi ele. Nem seu irmão sabe, ou sabe?

-É verdade. Bom...

Kanon abriu o livro de Literatura e Aioria olhou espantado.

-Kanon... Foi você que fez?

-Foi. E o Mask também vai querer. Ficou espetacular, não é?

-Muito... Olha... Eu também quero.

Os dois olharam incrédulos.

-É! E vou falar com meu irmão também. Ele vai achar o máximo.

-20 euros.

-Com certeza vai ganhar 40. Na hora do intervalo eu troco meu dinheiro e pago. Aproveito e te dou o meu e o dele juntos.

-Fechado!

Aioria saiu sorrindo. Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka começaram a se assustar. Aioria se dando bem com a dupla dinâmica? Saga não sabia por que, mas preferia nem saber o que o irmão estava tratando.

Na hora do intervalo, Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam rodeados de garotos. Desde alunos do primeiro ano até mesmo Shura e Aioros.

-O que esses dois estão aprontando?

-Coisa boa não é, Shaka.

Assustaram-se mais ainda quando Shura e Aioros saíram da sala satisfeitos.

Mu se aproximou dos dois com bastante receio. Kanon contava o dinheiro e Máscara da Morte colocava um envelope do tamanho de uma sulfite dentro da mochila de Kanon.

-Me desculpem rapazes, mas estou curioso. O que vocês estão fazendo?

-A nossa conversa não chegou ainda no estábulo.

-Me respeitem.

-Mu, isso não serve pra você. É melhor você ficar longe.

-Mercado negro.

-Mas até o Aioria se interessou. Por que não podem me dizer o que é?

-Porque você vai contar.

-Você tem cara de dedo-duro.

-Vocês não imaginam o que eu sei e não conto pra ninguém.

Agora era a vez da dupla olhar com espanto para Mu.

-Mesmo assim, melhor não.

-Kanon, me fala, por favor. Eu te juro que não falo nem pro seu irmão.

-Se você falar, chifres vão nascer de suas pintinhas! – Debochou Máscara da Morte.

-Gostei. Então veja.

Mu olhou incrédulo. Ficou sem palavras, parado.

-Pronto, Mask. Matamos o cara.

Kanon passava a mão na frente dos olhos do tibetano. Quando ele voltou a si, não pensou duas vezes.

-Vou querer também.

-O QUÊ? Mu, você está com febre?

-Não. Isso... É perfeito. Mas é seguro?

-Claro. Se não vazar, é.

-Ótimo. – Mu tirou o dinheiro do bolso. – Pra amanhã. Senão enlouqueço, está bem?

-Perfeito, o cliente é quem manda.

Ao contrário dos outros, Mu não deixou a dupla sorridente. "_Às vezes não me reconheço." _– Pensava ele.

Ao notar a expressão facial de Mu, Aldebaran teve que saciar sua curiosidade.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

-Você acabou de falar com aqueles dois, está mais pálido do que já é e nada aconteceu? Mu, eu te conheço!

-Aldebaran, você não acredita em mim?

-Quando você diz a verdade, eu acredito. Mas dá pra ver que você está mentindo. Você não é de mentir.

-Não é nada, Aldebaran!

O brasileiro não se contentou com os comentários de seu melhor amigo e resolveu procurar informações. Na saída encontrou Shura e Aioros. Já que Mu não queria revelar, talvez aqueles dois falariam, ainda mais Aioros que sempre dava foras. Foi direto ao ponto.

-O que Kanon e Máscara da Morte estão aprontando?

-Deba, coisas que não são pra você.

-Como assim, Shura?

-É mesmo. Você não precisa disso. Você se garante.

-Escutem aqui. Sei que vocês adoram uma farra também, mas o Mu se rendeu a eles também. Não gosto disso.

-O MU?

-Sim, Aioros. O próprio. Preciso saber antes que ele se meta em encrenca.

-Deba, não podemos contar. Fomos instruídos a manter sigilo absoluto. Vai estragar o trabalho dos dois.

-E por que vocês fizeram essa "tal coisa" e eu não posso fazer?

-Porque você se garante.

-Aioros...

-Deba, se você quiser saber, procure-os na aula de Esgrima. Nós não podemos falar.

-Cara, não insiste. Eu não gosto nem de pensar o que eles podem fazer com a gente se atrapalharmos tudo.

Aldebaran cruzou os braços e não quis engolir de jeito nenhum aquela história. Decidiu então procurar Saga.

Ele estava almoçando com Kia quando foi abordado pelo brasileiro. Aldebaran nunca se tocava quando estava estragando "climas".

-Saga, seu irmão está aprontando algo sério.

-Ele sempre apronta algo sério, Aldebaran. – Saga dizia enquanto limpava o canto de sua boca com um guardanapo.

-Ele comprou o Mu.

Kia arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim, o Mu?

-É, Kia. O Mu se rendeu aos caprichos do Kanon. Isso é sério, Saga.

-Aldebaran, eu sei o mesmo tanto que você. Você realmente acha que minha relação com o Kanon é maravilhosa? Não, não é. Ele não me conta nada.

O brasileiro olhava fixamente nos olhos de Saga.

-Nunca sei quando você mente.

-Olha, eu nunca menti pra vocês. Não vai ser agora que vou começar. Quando é que eu defendo meu irmão? Estou cansado de ouvir que eu minto!

-Nunca sei o que se passa nessa sua mente!

-Ei vocês dois, sem brigas. Dá indigestão. Se o Saga diz que não sabe, é porque não sabe, Aldebaran.

-Eu não sei...

-Larga mão de ser teimoso, Aldebaran. Ele não sabe mesmo.

-Será que você não tem como descobrir? Estou preocupado.

-Eu vou tentar, eu prometo, Aldebaran.

-Certo.

A tarde correu como sempre. Aulas extras com os alunos voltando à ativa. Shaka estava conseguindo vencer Mu facilmente no Xadrez, Afrodite e Shina costuravam cada vez melhor, o clima de Dohko e Lígea tinha melhorado, embora não tivessem terminado a conversa que precisavam, deixando Kanon morrendo de ciúmes na aula de Pintura, Shura como sempre detonou em Esgrima e Aldebaran sempre brilhava junto com Kamus na aula de Culinária.

Quando os gêmeos chegaram em casa, Kanon entrou no banho, deixando sua mochila no canto da sala. Saga resolveu averiguar. Abriu a mochila e se assustou com a enorme quantidade de papéis de bala que havia no fundo da bolsa. Vasculhou e não encontrou nada. "_Droga! Máscara da Morte deve ter ficado com aquele envelope!"_

Kanon saiu do banho e levou um susto quando viu o irmão sentado em sua cama.

-O que você está fazendo em território inimigo?

-Tentando descobrir o que você está aprontando.

-Saga, eu descobri uma coisa que dá dinheiro.

Kanon pegou sua carteira. Estava abarrotada de euros.

-Já consegui 200 euros. Amanhã devo conseguir mais uns 100.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Uma coisa excitante! Só não te conto porque assim como os outros amigos seus, vai falar que é errado.

-Você só faz coisa errada.

-Estou salvando a pele de muita gente, se quer saber.

-Não importa, se for errado.

-Se você se unisse a mim, irmão, podíamos dominar aquele colégio. Você tem uma mente brilhante, eu sei. Eu com meus truques e você com sua inteligência, seríamos imbatíveis!

-Cale-se Kanon! Jamais me juntaria a você para cometer falcatruas.

-É uma pena, irmão. Imagina... Eu poderia dividir essa grana com você...

Saga saiu do quarto de Kanon e bateu a porta com força. O telefone tocou.

-Oi Saga, aqui é o Miro, tudo em ordem?

-Oi Miro... Que estranho você ligar aqui em casa.

-Tudo em ordem?

-Sim e você? – Mentiu Saga. Jamais em sua cabeça iria desabafar com aquele garoto.

-Sim. Posso falar com o Kanon?

-...Pode... Só um minuto.

Enquanto foi chamar seu irmão, pensamentos ruins passavam por sua cabeça. Aquela ligação realmente era estranha.

Kanon atendeu o telefone e se limitava em dizer "sim", "uhum" e "não". Quando desligou, olhou para o irmão com o seu sorriso irônico de sempre.

-Tá vendo, Saga? Eu vou ficar rico sozinho. Mais um.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quarta-feira seguiu com as aulas normalmente. Kanon encontrou Miro na classe B e emprestou um livro a ele.

-Me devolve amanhã, sem falta, Kanon.

-Já disse que o cliente manda.

Miro ficou vermelho e Kanon saiu de sua classe. Quando ele virou pra trás, Kamus estava parado olhando para ele.

-Cliente do Kanon? Que história é essa, Miro?

-Ele me pediu um livro emprestado.

-Mas aí no caso, ele seria o seu cliente.

-O Kanon troca tudo mesmo.

Kamus ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido pela passagem escandalosa de Shina invadindo a sala. Puxou Afrodite com tudo para fora. Minutos depois os dois voltaram cochichando.

-O clima aqui está estranho. Está todo mundo envolto em mistério.

-Concordo, Dohko. Na minha classe está todo mundo irrequieto, mas calados. Acho que tem a ver com o Kanon.

-Fique longe dele.

-E você precisa pedir?

Dohko sorriu. Se sentou e ouviu comentários de Aioros com Shura.

-O Kanon salvou a minha vida! Ele é fantástico.

-Desde quando?

-Dohko, ele é um gênio.

-Por que?

-Dohko – Interferiu Shura – Sua avó é brava?

-Muito.

-Fale com o Kanon. Ele vai te salvar.

-Mas o Kanon está popular, hein? Me recuso a falar com ele.

-Dohko, por uma boa causa, você falaria com ele?

-Só por uma BOA causa.

-Procure-o. Se eu fosse você, faria isso agora mesmo.

Dohko se levantou e resolveu pensar duas vezes. Se não tivesse sido orientado por Aioros, jamais teria ido procurar aquele projeto de marginal. Chegando na sala, postou-se em frente a Kanon e economizou as palavras.

-Estou com problemas com minha avó. Mandaram te procurar.

-20 euros, suas coisas, problema resolvido. – Falou o grego.

-O que você realmente faz?

Kanon mostrou o envelope. Dohko ficou pálido.

-Você ficou louco, não?

-Não. Mas você não seria louco de me dedar. Vai querer ou não?

-Fica exatamente assim?

-Fica. Aí você não terá problemas com a vovózinha.

-Certo. Tá aqui o dinheiro. – Dohko jogou as notas sobre a mesa e saiu sem se despedir.

Quando estava saindo, trombou com Lígea.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Dohko?

-Vim te desejar boa aula.

-Mas que atencioso! Obrigada! – Ela deu um beijo no rosto do amigo.

"_Se ela soubesse como esse beijo me custou caro..."_

Saga olhava para a dupla que comemorava mais uma venda.

Dohko chegou na sala arrasado. Aioros e Shura o consolavam.

-Pense que foi para se safar.

-Nunca precisei disso, caras!

-Sempre há uma primeira vez, chinês.

Mais uma vez, no intervalo, Kanon estava cheio de "clientes". Máscara da Morte organizava uma fila.

-Daqui a pouco precisaremos de senhas.

-Mask, você vai ter que me ajudar. Vamos rachar a grana. Não vou dar conta de tudo até sexta-feira sem ajuda.

-Opa, fechado. Minha casa é muito mais sussa.

-Vou dormir lá então.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bom Saguinha, tô indo para a casa do Mask. Talvez na sexta eu volte. – Kanon preparava sua mala.

-Me conta o que você está fazendo.

-Tô arrumando minha mala.

-Deixa de ser cínico. Me fala.

-Tô pegando pijama, uniforme escolar... Nada mal pegar umas camisas pra sair...

-KANON!

-Eu!

-Como você está ganhando dinheiro?

-Trabalho árduo.

-Estou sem paciência. Me fala.

-Você não quer participar, também não vai atrapalhar.

-Bom, vou mandar a Calíope investigar você.

-Mande. Ela vai perder tempo.

-Kanon, larga mão de ser chato e me fala.

-Você não vai querer se juntar a mim e o pior, vai me destruir!

-Não... Aliás, me dá seu boletim que eu preciso enviar pro papai. Ele ligou hoje pedindo.

-Agora não. Sábado. Até mais!

Kanon saiu em disparada até a porta antes que o irmão tivesse tempo de trancá-la. Se Saga quisesse mesmo descobrir o que ele estava aprontando, teria ou de se unir ao irmão ou convencer Mu a falar, porém as duas opções eram muito difíceis. O que fazer então?


	17. Quer ser minha namorada?

**Quer ser minha namorada?**

Quinta-feira chegou com um dos dias mais frios de todo o inverno Grego.

Kia estava linda naquela manhã. O uniforme de inverno dos garotos era muito bonito. A garota não se vestia de forma comum, como as outras. Não suportava a idéia de usar saias e chamava atenção por isso. Seus cabelos também eram curtos e a impressão que passava era de um garoto com traços delicados. Porém, naquele dia, ela estava de saias e com um casaco de lã comprido que cobria sua saia.

Procurou um lugar embaixo de uma das árvores do colégio e se sentou. Começou a viajar em pensamentos e logo a pessoa que menos queria ver naquele dia, veio ao seu encontro.

-Nossa, sabia... Que... Você...

-Oi, Saga. Eu o quê?

-Está muito bonita.

-Obrigada.

Nesse instante, Saga se lembrou das palavras de Lígea no aniversário de Aioros. Estavam sozinhos. Era melhor se declarar.

-Kia, eu...

A garota já previa o que ia acontecer e detestava aquela situação. Ficou parada a espera da continuação da frase mais temida.

-Eu gosto... De você!

Saga ficou vermelho, sentia as orelhas queimarem. Ela optou por ficar em silêncio.

-Kia... Você... Me...

"_Não, Saga! Não fale isso pra mim! Por favor, não!"_

-Saga, vamos para a aula? Já estamos atrasados!

-Mas eu preciso... Falar...

-Depois você fala, vamos levar falta de Educação Física, sabe o quanto me importo com essa disciplina!

Saga sorriu, porém estava contrariado. Sentia que estava perdendo a oportunidade, mas também tinha que deixar a garota à vontade. Os dois foram juntos para a quadra. Kia se juntou às garotas e Saga se reuniu aos seus amigos que já estavam se aquecendo. Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam conversando com Miro em um dos cantos da arquibancada. O grego parecia aflito e mexia as mãos com rapidez, como se estivesse cobrando algo. Kamus observava de longe a cena, intrigado.

-Você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa, Saga?

-Nada Aldebaran. –Saga estava pensando em outra coisa.

-Descobrir o que?

-O que o Kanon está fazendo, Shaka.

-Coisas ruins, com toda a certeza.

-Saga, você precisa dar um jeito no seu irmão, porque ele é um perigo.

Saga olhava para longe. Para um grupo de meninas se aquecendo.

-Saga?

-Aldebaran, ele não está escutando nada.

-SAGA!

O grego deu um pulo para trás, caindo de costas no chão. Aldebaran ajudou o amigo a se levantar.

-Desculpa, mas eu estou falando com você faz quinze minutos.

-Eu que peço desculpas. Estava pensando na Kia.

-Aconteceu algo, Saga? – Interessou-se Shaka.

-Eu ia pedir ela em namoro, mas não deu.

-Ah Saga! Não existe uma oportunidade só na vida! Você terá outras!

-Ela vive rodeada de meninas.

-Fala com a Lígea, ela vai saber te aconselhar.

-Não sei não, Shaka...

-Aldebaran, se vocês não se dão bem, por favor não se mete. Mas ela gosta do Saga. Fale com a Lígea, Saga.

-É, obrigado pela dica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que aconteceu, Kia?

-Não foi nada, Lígea.

-Como não? Você não está prestando atenção na aula, está com a cabeça em outro lugar! Está pálida. Sou sua amiga, me conta.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Lígea. É sério.

-Você me chama de cabeça dura, mas está se saindo melhor que eu nesses últimos tempos.

-Como assim, nesses últimos tempos?

-Desde a prova de grego, você está desconcentrada, na festa do Aioros você agiu de forma estranha e há poucos minutos, adentra a quadra junto com Saga e não está se aquecendo direito. Por que não confia em mim?

Kia olhou para o outro lado da quadra. Os garotos se preparavam para o jogo de Handball. Seus olhos se fixaram em alguém.

-Amiga, eu quero te ajudar.

Lígea pegou a mão da amiga, fazendo ela retomar a atenção na conversa. Demorou a emitir algum sinal de vida. Suspirou profundamente. Os sinais denunciavam seus sentimentos.

-Você está apaixonada.

Kia corou completamente.

-E com certeza o Saga tem a ver com isso. Já disse, vocês são lindos juntos!

-Ele é meu amigo. Adoro ele. E hoje...

-Hoje?

-Hoje...

-Vocês se beijaram!

-Não!

-Então o quê?

-Ele se declarou...

-Que lindo, Kia! Ai, quem sabe você não tira aquele olhar melancólico dele e estampa um sorriso lindo naquele rosto fofíssimo dele... Se eu não gostasse do Dohko, ficaria com ele...

-Lígea, eu o interrompi. Acho que ele ia me pedir em namoro.

-Caramba! Isso é maravilhoso!

-Não é! Corta meu coração!

-Não entendo... Eu já sabia que ele gosta de você.

-Eu adoro ele, já falei.

-Mas...?

-Não é dele que eu gosto!

-Então é de quem?

-Não sei se eu conto... Eu...

-Se você não quiser me falar, tudo bem, mas não magoe o Saga. Me deixou curiosa.

-Me sinto péssima, pois esse garoto...

-Não vai me dizer que é o Kanon! Te arrebento a cara!

-Calma lá! E não é ele!

-É amigo dele?

-Olá meninas! – Shina e Ísis chegaram abraçando as duas por trás – Qual é a fofoca do momento?

-Nenhuma – Respondeu Lígea mais do que depressa. Kia agradeceu mentalmente.

-Como nenhuma? As duas estão cochichando faz tempo e não é fofoca?

-Estamos querendo saber o que Kanon e Máscara da Morte estão aprontando – Foi a primeira coisa que Kia conseguiu pensar.

Shina e Ísis trocaram olhares aturdidos.

-Algo me diz que vocês sabem.

-Não podemos contar...

-Nós contamos o que estávamos cochichando! – Mentiu a árabe.

-É que se vazar, os garotos vão ter problemas.

-Mais ainda. – Acrescentou Ísis.

-Podem desembuchar. Vou adorar me vingar de Kanon.

-Cuidado com o veneno, escorpião.

-Contem pra gente. O que estão aprontando dessa vez?

Diante de um impasse, as duas garotas da turma B resolveram que precisavam contar.

-Eu só conto – Shina pausou após o olhar repreensivo de Ísis – Se me prometerem que não falarão para ninguém.

-Shina, melhor não!

-Ísis, se ela prometer, não tem problema.

-Eu prometo! – A curiosidade transbordava dos olhos de Kia.

-Está bem...- Lígea concordou contrariada.

A italiana tirou dois papéis do bolso e os desdobrou. O espanto de Kia e Lígea era nítido e a árabe se manifestou pelas duas.

-Qual dos dois é o original?

-Este!

-Isso é um absurdo!

Antes que Lígea pudesse rasgar os papéis, tirou-os da mão da garota grega.

-Custou caro. Não vai destruir, criatura de Plutão!

-Caramba! Será que eles não fazem pra mim?

-Até você, Kia?

-Lígea, isso é uma obra de arte!

-Disse bem! ARTE! Que resultará em conseqüências graves!

-Ninguém vai saber!

-Não estou acreditando no que ouço!

-Ok, ok... Mas é uma idéia genial...

-Se você fizer isso, vou me decepcionar muito!

-Não vou fazer, fica tranquila!

-Ótimo!

-VOCÊS QUATRO! 50 flexões! Faz meia-hora que estão nessa lenga-lenga! – Aurora gritava do fundo da quadra – Estamos em aula, não no recreio! Sem conversa paralela.

A turma toda riu ao ver as quatro pagando as 50 flexões.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dohko, fiquei sabendo de uma coisa horrível hoje!

-O quê, Lígea?

-Não deveria te contar, mas como confio em você, eu conto...

-Meu Zeus... O que houve?

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte estão passando dos limites! Roubaram as provas e fazendo mercado negro!

-Como assim, tem certeza que eles roubaram as provas? Não acuse sem saber! E como assim, mercado negro?

-Estão falsificando boletins!

-Lígea... Acho melhor a gente não se meter nisso...

-Não gosto dessas atitudes! Dá vontade de delatar! Até minhas amigas foram compradas por eles!

-Melhor a gente não se meter...-Dohko começou a pressentir que se Lígea soubesse de sua atitude, ia brigar com ele muito feio.

-Isso é sujeira! Me revolta!

O gesto de perplexidade com os punhos foi tão exagerado que acertou a boca do estômago de Aldebaran, que estava se aproximando dos dois.

-Qualquer dia essa menina ainda me mata!

-Hoje eu estou com vontade de matar dois!

-Mas por quê?

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte estão vendendo boletins falsos!

-Então era isso!

Dohko olhou assustado para o brasileiro. Achou estranho Aldebaran ainda não saber daquele fato. Até ele mesmo já estava por dentro.

-Valeu aí, Lígea! Vou encostar aqueles dois na parede agora!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dupla dinâmica estava saindo da biblioteca quando o garoto brasileiro os parou.

-Quer sair da frente, brutamontes?

-Não, Máscara da Morte, enquanto não tiver uma conversinha com vocês...

Agarrou a dupla pelos colarinhos e os olhava em fúria.

-Ae cara, se liga aí, pega leve. Não fizemos nada contra você!

-Escutem aqui. Se vocês querem ser fora da lei, sejam, mas não levem o Mu junto de vocês.

O cinismo atingiu o rosto da dupla que mantinham o rosto em expressão de medo e olhos semi-abertos.

-Mu é muito ingênuo! Fiquem LONGE dele, não o façam participar das suas falcatruas!

-Isso é uma ameaçava?

-É, Kanon.

-Bom, com a gente o lance é pagou, levou. E no caso o Mu pagou e recebeu o trabalho. Ninguém convenceu o palhaço a fazer nada.

-E o trabalho foi muito bem feito, por sinal.

-Não interessa. Ele é bobo o bastante para ser enganado. Se ficarem perto dele, levam uma surra BEM DADA de mim.

Depois disso, Aldebaran os soltou e deu as costas para os colegas.

-Como ele descobriu?

-A vaquinha deve ter mugido.

-Será que ele vai contar na diretoria?

-Apesar de tudo, o cara é discreto.

-Vou confiar no seu taco, Kanon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Miro, o que você estava falando com aqueles dois antes da aula?

-Queria meu livro de volta.

-Conta outra.

-É sério, Kamus! – Vendo que não ia ter escapatória, tentou se esquivar da melhor maneira possível. – Vou beber água, já venho!

Saiu tão depressa que esqueceu o livro de matemática num banco do pátio. Kamus resolveu levar as coisas para o amigo. "Miro só não esquece a cabeça porque ela está grudada." – Pensou ele.

Quando pegou a apostila, ela escorregou e dois papéis caíram de dentro dela. Olhou e não acreditou. Tratou de alcançar o amigo o mais rápido que pôde.

-Você esqueceu o livro na quadra, Miro. – Disse ele estendendo o livro para o grego.

-Obrigado, Kamus! Não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse você!

-Tem como você me explicar isso? – Disse o francês com os dois papéis na mão.

Miro mudou do pêssego para o roxo passando pelo escarlate. Se fosse possível, ficaria de todas as cores do arco-íris de tão envergonhado.

-Vou repetir: Tem como me explicar?

-Não era pra você ter visto!

Miro tentou agarrar os papéis, mas Kamus foi mais ágil.

-Isso é uma falsificação.

-Eu sei...

-Você vai mostrar esse boletim para os seus pais?

-Me devolve, Kamus!

-Como você tem coragem?

-Você não entenderia...

-Você não explicou.

-É muito humilhante vir com uma nota baixa da língua que você mesmo fala!

-Então me explica por que antes você estava com 6,5 de História e agora está com 8,0.

-Meu pai disse que se eu viesse com notas acima de 8,0 eu poderia trocar meu carro.

-Miro, que coisa mais ridícula! Me decepcionou pra caramba!

-Desculpa Kamus, mas é que se a Calíope me visse com uma Mercedes, iria se impressionar muito mais!

-Então, pense em como ela vai ficar impressionada ao saber que o SEU boletim foi falsificado.

Miro arregalou os olhos. Como não havia pensado nisso?

-Olha Miro, por mim, ninguém vai ficar sabendo dessa tremenda idiotisse, mas isso ainda vai cair nos ouvidos da diretoria. E se seu nome estiver no meio, eu não vou ficar do seu lado.

-Não fala pra ninguém, por favor!

-Rasgue isso já!

-Aqui na escola não. Vou queimar quando chegar em casa. – Miro disse enquanto pegava os boletins das mãos de Kamus.

-Você percebeu, Miro, em como as mulheres piram nossa cabeça?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aioros, preciso te contar uma coisa...

-O que foi Aioria?

O irmão mais novo olhou para Shura, como se pedisse para o espanhol se retirar.

-O que quer que seja, Aioria, o Shura é de confiança.

-Bom... Você já mandou o seu boletim pra casa?

-Ainda não, por quê?

-Porque eu fiz isso... – Aioria mostrou o papel ao irmão e virou o rosto em direção oposta esperando uma atitude repreensiva dos dois.

-Hahahaha! – A dupla riu junta.

-Não vão me xingar?

-Nós também fizemos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pronto, Saga, pode me dar o seu boletim pra eu mandar pro papai.

-Por que você que vai mandar?

-Por que tem que ser você a mandar as coisas sempre?

-Por que você demorou tanto?

-Bom, é o seguinte, caro irmão, vou lhe fazer uma proposta.

-Tenho medo das suas propostas.

-Eu posso te ajudar em duas situações.

-Seja direto.

-Está bem. Sei que você está caidinho pela Kia.

Saga arregalou os olhos e negava com a cabeça.

-Você já foi melhor mentiroso, irmão.

-Tá, e daí?

-E daí que você foi mal em algumas matérias. Papai vai ficar, no mínimo, puto.

-Estou arcando com as consequências.

-Você gosta mesmo é de ser castigado.

-Não sou masoquista.

-Parece.

-Kanon, diga logo. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

-Bom, eu falsifiquei mais da metade de boletins do Ensino Médio da nossa escola.

-Meu Zeus! Kanon, você enlouqueceu de vez! Vou na coordenação já!

-Não, você que estará enlouquecendo se fizer isso.

-Você não vai me impedir!

-Vou, quer ver como? – Kanon agarrou o pulso de Saga com força e colou sua boca no ouvido do irmão. – Somos idênticos. Primeiro, me visto como você e beijo a sua preciosa Kia em seu lugar. Depois, conto pro papai o que você a mulher dele já fizeram e em terceiro lugar, te incrimino de roubar as provas.

-Você joga muito sujo! Eu não roubei as provas. Impossível você me incriminar!

-Eu falsifiquei boletins. Vai pagar pra ver?

-Você é um criminoso, Kanon! Não merece ficar livre!

-Deixa disso, irmão! – Gargalhou soltando o braço de Saga – Olha só, posso mudar suas notas! Veja que perfeição!

Saga olhou o documento em suas próprias mãos. Era mesmo perfeito.

-Por conta da casa, Saga. E aí?

O irmão gêmeo ficou em dúvida.

-Kanon, o castigo vai ser pior depois!

-Nós vamos recuperar as notas! Papai nem vai notar!

-E se não recuperar?

-Eu sempre tenho um plano B!

-Kanon! É bem sério!

-Saga! Pensa: Sem castigos, Kia. Cinema, bares, namorar. Se divertir!

-Não sei...

-Deixa de ser mané uma vez na vida irmão! Olha, não vou mudar muito. Até o Mu quis!

-Mu?

-É! Ele mesmo! Tão santinho... Olha, eu volto daqui a duas horas. Me espera aqui mesmo.

Após as duas horas exatas, Kanon chegou com Máscara da Morte e entregaram a cópia falsificada para Saga.

-Aprovado?

-B1, olha que divino! – Endoçava, Máscara da Morte.

Saga não tinha escolha. Desejava Kia e não duvidava das atitudes do irmão. Por outro lado, não seria nada mal mesmo não ficar de castigo.

-Ai Kanon, está bem... Mas tenho certeza que isso vai dar rolo depois.

-Você não confia em mim?

-Não vou me dar o trabalho de te responder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O que foi, Afrodite? Onde está Shina?

-Com as amigas dela.

-Brigaram?

-Não...

-Sabe, eu amo minha mãe, Shaka. Odeio mentir pra ela.

-O que você mentiu?

-Ontem eu mandei meu boletim para casa...

-Bom, eu não estou vendo mentiras até aí...

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte venderam boletins falsos e como eu não queria mostrar que estou indo mal, comprei deles...

-Afrodite! Você não vai mal! Foi de uma matéria só! Não devia ter feito isso!

-Sei lá, Shaka.

-E agora?

-E agora ela me ligou, dizendo que está muito orgulhosa de mim.

-Er... Eu não sei o que te dizer...

-Eu estou péssimo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mu, preciso falar com você!

-Diga, Aldebaran. Que houve que está tão nervoso?

-Onde está seu boletim?

-Já mandei para Lhasa...

-Você não fez isso!

-Claro que eu fiz. Minha mãe já estava quase tendo um parto com tanta demora.

-Qual boletim você mandou?

Mu ficou pálido. Depois de encarar o brasileiro em silêncio por alguns segundos, sua boca sou ousou soltar um:

-Bem...

-Mu, me diz que você mandou o original.

-Deba, eu...

-Mu!

-Já foi!

-Caramba cara! Nossa, você não devia ter feito isso!

-Desculpa! Eu...

-Não é pra mim que você deve pedir desculpas!

-Não pense besteiras ao meu respeito.

-De boa mesmo? Não estou o reconhecendo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias que se seguiram foram tranqüilos. Como já estavam no segundo semestre do ano, começaram a agilizar os preparativos para a formatura. Definiram o pessoal que ia participar da comissão, com uma votação. Lígea, Saga e Aioria foram escolhidos para representar a sala A. Miro, Aioros e Ísis a sala B.

A comissão total da formatura se encontrava todas as sextas feiras, fazendo com que Saga tivesse que mudar o local de estudos com Kia. De início, o aluno mais exemplar da sala não sabia como fazer, mas depois de ouvir mais conselhos, decidiu convidar a garota para ir até a sua casa.

-Kia, podemos conversar?

Os olhos da garota fixaram-se nos dele. Saga percebeu que ela estava começando a ficar nervosa.

-Claro! Diga...

-Agora que faço parte da comissão de formatura, nossas reuniões são feitas às sextas feiras. Então não poderemos estudar mais esse dia.

-E agora? Puxa vida, eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda, Saga.

-Então... Eu estava pensando... Eu... Er...Você pode ir na minha casa aos sábados.

-Não vai atrapalhar?

-Não, de jeito nenhum! En-então, estamos combinados?

-Claro! Depois de amanhã estarei lá!

Kia já estava virando as costas quando Saga exclamou:

-Ei, Kia! Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo?

Precisava pensar rápido. Não podia dizer não, afinal, seu amigo não cobrava pelas aulas e um cinema, nada de errado poderia acontecer.

-Está bem! Escolhe o filme, depois a gente come alguma coisa juntos, pode ser?

-Perfeito! As duas na minha casa e depois, no fim do dia, a gente sai.

-Até então!

Após a aula, Saga pediu que Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka esperassem, pois queria conversar com eles. Os quatro então resolveram almoçar pelo colégio, assim podiam conversar tranqüilamente.

-Estamos curiosos, Saga. – Quem colocou o assunto na roda foi Aldebaran.

-Chamei a Kia para estudar em casa e depois a convidei para um cinema.

-Gostei da atitude.

-É Shaka, será que dessa vez eu consigo pedir ela em namoro?

-Ah cara, deixa rolar. Dessa vez vai sim.

-Puxa Saga, eu torço muito para que as coisas dêem certo para os dois. Quero muito que você seja feliz.

-Obrigado Mu, assim eu espero também.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A campainha da casa dos gêmeos tocou próximo das duas da tarde. Quem atendeu foi um Kanon com uma tremenda cara de sono. O grego olhou para Kia e reparou em como ela estava bonita.

-O que deu em você que agora usa saias? Po, você tem umas pernas deliciosas...

-Kanon, larga a mão e me respeite. Onde está o seu irmão?

-Se arrumando para você, baby.

-Como assim, pra mim?

-Kia, meu irmão é louco por você. E você, o quer com ele?

-Kanon, você é um bobo.

-Eu não sei porque, mas eu acho você muito estranha.

-Qualquer pessoa que não siga os seus padrões, Kanon, é considerada estranha pra você.

-Você está andando muito com a Lígea.

-Que diferença isso faz pra você?

Kanon ia responder quando o irmão gêmeo apareceu na sala. O malandro sabia que aquela garota era estranha além de sua aparência e que não estava agindo como ela mesma. Conhecia teatro de longe e Kia era realmente péssima atriz.

-Oi Kia! Como está bonita!

-Oi Saga! Você está muito perfumado. Que delícia!

Kanon olhava nos olhos dela fixamente. Resolveu deixar a sala para os dois estudarem em paz.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos e o tão aguardado cinema por Saga chegou. Finalmente ficaria sozinho com a garota que gostava. Sua mente nunca tinha funcionado tanto, a preocupação maior era como abordar o assunto. Decidiu se abrir no final, pois se caso ele levasse um fora, seria menos constrangedor.

Assistiram ao filme e enquanto comiam uma pizza, conversaram sobre suas vidas extra-escola.

Quando Kia mencionou precisar ir, Saga segurou sua mão com delicadeza. Ela o olhou profundamente.

-Kia, eu tenho necessidade de falar contigo.

-Mas eu preciso ir, Saga...

-Não tomarei mais de cinco minutos seus...

Ela o olhou com mais profundidade ainda e se esforçou para não demonstrar sua aflição com a situação em que se encontrava. Se sentou novamente.

-Er... Eu gosto muito de você.

-Eu também, Saga.

-Mesmo!

-Claro!

-Então, quer ser minha namorada?


	18. Olhos Azuis

**Capítulo 18**

**Olhos azuis**

-Nossa... Eu...

-Kia... Eu nunca gostei de uma garota como gosto de você. Nunca mesmo. Sempre fui muito instável nessa área da vida, sou muito livre e não me prendo em ninguém, mas eu posso dizer que eu sinto algo muito forte por você, pois fiz questão de te querer, te conquistar... Eu gosto muito...

-Saga... É...

-Responde que sim, Kia. Eu juro que você não vai se arrepender.

-É que...- Ela o fitou de cima a baixo. Se dissesse não, o seu amigo ia cair aos prantos em sua frente. – Certo, Saga. Eu aceito.

-Sério?

-Sim...

Saga pegou a mão de Kia e se aproximou dela, lentamente, com os lábios em direção aos lábios dela. Os dois se beijaram. Quando perderam o fôlego, Kia olhou para o relógio.

-Saga, eu realmente preciso ir. A gente se fala...

-Kia...

-Sim...?

-Eu te adoro!

-Eu também...

E enquanto um sorria de satisfação, o outro derramava lágrimas de tristeza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao chegar na escola segunda-feira, Kia entrou na sala de aula e se deparou com uma cena surpreendente. Ver aqueles dois juntos realmente a deixava com muito ciúme. Correu para ver o que acontecia e pôde ouvir Mu falando:

-27 de março, as 16:00 horas no Tibet...

-Qual cidade?

-Lhasa.

-Certo. Eu vou ver quando eu trago pronto.

-Traz o que, Lígea?

-O mapa astral do Mu.

-Depois eu vou querer ver...

-Achei que você fosse pedir o do Saga. A propósito, Kia, preciso lhe dar os parabéns. Eu espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes juntos. – Disse Mu sorrindo para a garota.

-Muito felizes juntos? Que história é essa, Kia?

-Você não contou pra sua amiga?

Kia começou a ficar vermelha. Lígea ficou desconfiada.

-Eu estou... Namorando o Saga.

Lígea a olhou com um olhar destruidor.

-SEJA FELIZ, KIA! – E saiu andando com passos duros para fora da classe.

-A Lígea parece que não gosta nunca de ver casais felizes, não é?

Kia somente sorriu para Mu. Não podia comentar nada, pois sabia o motivo para sua amiga ficar com raiva da sua atitude.

Logo mais, Saga chegou e deu um beijo chamativo em sua mais nova namorada. Lígea queimava de raiva. Precisava perguntar o que tinha sido aquela atitude da amiga. Como ela estava namorando Saga se na semana anterior disse que não gostava dele? Tinha que esperar até o intervalo para poder conversar com Kia, porém enganou-se. Saga colou na garota e não a deixava livre em momento algum.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lígea?

-Claro. A Kia está namorando o Saga, Dohko.

-E qual o problema disso? Puxa vida, Lígea, fique feliz, ela é super sua amiga.

-Dohko, ela não gosta dele.

-Lígea, me responde uma coisa com sinceridade?

-Sempre.

-Jura que não vai ficar brava, me bater, me xingar?

-Não posso prometer isso. Mas fale.

-Você não está com inveja, né?

-Eu não acredito que você está pensando isso de mim!

-Não! Mas Lígea, você acha que todos estão enganando todos. É muita desconfiança!

-Dohko, escute aqui: A PRÓPRIA Kia me disse que NÃO gostava do Saga. Que era de outra pessoa.

-De quem então?

-Não faço a mínima idéia, porque as fofoqueiras de plantão da sua classe chegaram bem na hora que ela ia me dizer. E isso ela me disse não faz nem uma semana, Dohko. Câncer pode ser de lua, mas assim também já é demais.

-Lí, eu sinceramente acho que você devia se preocupar mais com você do que com o que os outros fazem. Se ela está enganando o Saga, deixa ela. Você não diz que Saturno cobra tudo? Ação e reação.

-Eu não acredito que você está deixando as pessoas de lado. Dohko, o Saga que me ouviu quando eu não estava falando com você! Não posso deixar que ela o engane!

-Então conversa com ela, mas não impõe nada.

Lígea estava pronta para responder a Dohko quando teve a sua fala interrompida por Shura e Aioros.

-Sabe, Dohko, eu me pergunto, quando é que você vai beijar essa menina.

-Shura, é melhor você guardar seus pensamentos para si mesmo.

-Você tem uma língua muito afiada, Lígea.

-E você tem um cérebro de um homem de Nandertall.

-Ai gente, pra que discutir? Nós viemos perguntar pra você Lígea, sobre a próxima reunião da comissão.

-Ah! Onde está o resto do pessoal?

-Pediram pra te chamar.

-Certo. Dohko, a gente se fala depois.

-Fique calma, por favor...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da aula Kanon e Máscara da Morte tiveram que ficar no colégio para cumprir uma detenção por terem bagunçado muito na aula de Geografia e com isso puderam observar de longe uma cena muito intrigante. Estavam sentados, fumando seus cigarros quando viram uma pessoa vestida completamente de preto sair do banheiro.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Usava uma touca preta que escondia os cabelos. A única coisa que dava para ver daquela "sombra" eram os grandes olhos azuis que faiscavam.

Resolveram seguí-la.

A sombra era ágil e tinha olhos rápidos, como aves de rapina. Prestava atenção em tudo. Quando se deram conta, estavam em um dos jardins do colégio. A noite quase caía. Ela olhou para os lados, sentou ao chão e encostou-se em uma das árvores. Enfiou a mão com luvas cirúrgicas debaixo da profunda raiz e não puderam acreditar no que ela retirou de lá de baixo.

-Kanon, é aquele pacote pardo! – Máscara da Morte disse num sussurro eufórico.

-Vamos ver o que essa pessoa vai fazer...

A sombra abriu a mochila e enfiou o pacote dentro dela. Era uma mochila preta, que ninguém conhecia. Correu para longe fazendo com que a dupla a perdesse de vista.

-Droga, Kanon! Perdemos de vista!

-Pelo menos agora, Mask, sabemos que pelo menos, o ladrão é homem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara da Morte levou sua câmera digital para a escola, no dia seguinte. O intuito era captar o máximo de fotos dos seus amigos, se conseguisse pegar detalhes de cada um, seria mais fácil ir descobrindo o autor do roubo das provas. A idéia tinha sido de Kanon.

Juntaram Saga, Aldebaran, Mu, Shaka e Aioria para uma foto. Depois tirou de Miro, Kamus, Shura, Afrodite e Aioros. Dohko não estava perto no momento. Fotografou-se junto com seu melhor amigo Kanon e depois da aula combinou com o mesmo de iniciarem uma pesquisa sobre o roubo.

-E aí, Kanon, chegou a alguma conclusão?

-Não Mask... – Disse Kanon enquanto aproximava o zoom da câmera para enxergar melhor os olhos dos amigos. – Mas eu comprei esse caderno e já escrevi umas coisas.

-Posso dar uma olhada?

-Pode.

-Mask, precisamos descobrir e provar quem é esse ladrão.

-Certo.

-Bom... – O grego desligou a câmera – O Aldebaran e o Shura não são.

-Por que não? Você escreveu aqui, Kanon, que o Shura tinha faltado no dia seguinte do roubo.

-Os dois não têm olhos grandes e nem azuis. E o Aldebaran já descartei ontem, ele seria o mais fácil de ser reconhecido.

-Altura?

-Exato. Você viu, ele não era o mais alto e forte. Além do mais, o Aldebaran seria mais estabanado. E o Shura não é.

-Só por causa dos olhos?

-Não. Ele é muito nervoso e impulsivo. Não esperaria a escola estar vazia para agir.

-Então vou descartar os dois da lista.

-Olhos azuis: meu irmão, Afrodite, Aioros, Miro e Shaka.

-Kanon, Dohko, Aioria, Kamus e Mu têm olhos claros também.

-Mas não são azuis.

-Mas era noite, a luz era artificial. Devemos considerar isso.

-Certo... DROGA! São muitos suspeitos, Mask!

-Calma... Vamos ver os motivos?

-Vamos.

-Vamos começar pela vaquinha. É super nerd, tem medo de tirar nota baixa, você o xingou de covarde no dia do roubo.

-Hum... É verdade, sem contar que ele é muito racional, lógico e quieto. Mas não sei se ele seria capaz. O Mu é um cara que dificilmente colocaria o rabo dele pra fritar.

-Pode ser, mas é um suspeito. Temos também o Aioria. Nervoso, orgulhoso pra caramba. Quer ser sempre o número 1.

-Risque o Shaka. Ele não se meteria nisso, Death Mask.

-Afrodite? Acho que ele é tão medroso que não arriscaria sua linda pele de bibelô para um roubo desses. Ele é mais preocupado com os cabelos do que com as matérias da escola, ainda mais, invadir a escola a noite... Como a pessoa ia sair? Ele teria que pular o portão pra sair, porque os alarmes tocaram...

-Precisamos também reconstituir a cena do roubo. Precisamos pensar como o ladrão entrou e saiu da escola.

-É, o Afrodite não é muito bom em esportes...

-Aioros...- Disse Kanon olhando para o nada com os olhos espremidos.

-O que tem Aioros, Kanon?

-Desastrado... Altura mediana... Olhos azuis...

-O que o desastrado tem a ver?

-Duas estátuas quebradas. O Aioros derruba tudo, além do que, ele estava muito revoltadinho.

-Grandes suspeitos então: vaquinha e Aioros.

-Mas calma, Death... Ainda tem o Kamus, Dohko, meu irmão e Miro.

-Eu riscaria os três. Não têm cara de ladrões. Muito intelectuais para o meu gosto.

-Máscara da Morte, escute bem aqui. O Dohko é um GRANDE suspeito.

-Kanon, posso concordar com você em tudo, mas você precisa deixar esse seu lado criança nesse momento. Esquece a Lígea e o Dohko. O chinês é um cara bacana, gosta de ajudar os outros.

-E para ajudar os outros, poderia muito bem ter roubado a prova.

-Tem uma coisa que faz o Dohko ter um álibi.

-Qual, Mask? – Kanon já expressava raiva em seu rosto.

-A "sombra" não tinha queixo proeminente. O Dohko tem. Aliás, você reconhece ele pelo queixo. Vou riscar ele. Sobre os outros garotos, desconheço motivos para o roubo.

-Então precisamos pesquisar. Mas dos três que sobraram, acredito que Miro não tenha nada a ver.

-Eu também acho, mas vamos esperar pra ver o que vai dar.

-Então melhor a gente ir embora, depois vão desconfiar da gente. Vou procurar conversar com meu irmão hoje à noite. Quero ver se ele realmente teria coragem.

-Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

Os dois entraram no carro e nenhuma palavra foi trocada por eles. Kanon desceu do porsche e agradeceu a carona. A expressão dele era de preocupação.

Quando abriu a porta do apartamento, levou um susto. Kia estava com Saga assistindo um filme na sala. Os dois o cumprimentaram e ele seguiu para seu quarto. Precisa pensar. Tinha a leve impressão de que estava havendo uma troca de papéis dentro de sua casa. Era Saga que costumava se isolar para ficar pensando, enquanto ele fazia suas "loucuras" com garotas. De certa forma isso o incomodava. Mas não pensou muito. Logo adormeceu, de roupa e tudo, até a manhã seguinte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lígea estava congelando de frio quando avistou Kia chegando no colégio. A árabe fingiu não a ver, mas a grega a segurou pelo cachecol.

-Você vai me enforcar assim.

-Era isso mesmo que eu queria fazer com você. Te estrangular.

-Lígea, eu posso explicar...

-Comece. Temos 15 minutos antes do sinal. E não tenta me enrolar.

-O Saga, ele ia chorar, e eu não gosto de magoar os outros, então eu aceitei... Não fiz isso por maldade não...

-Você vai machucar ele ainda mais se continuar com essa palhaçada, Kia. Termine o que você começou. Você nem gosta dele.

-Não é tão simples assim.

-Vou contar pra ele que você não gosta dele.

-Lígea, não faça isso! Não seja ruim! Por favor.

-Fala logo com ele. Odeio mentiras, ilusões, farsas.

-Eu vou resolver minha situação.

-Assim eu espero.

Lígea soltou o cachecol e tomou rumo para a classe sozinha.

A semana correu de forma espantosamente calma. Os grupos de estudos voltaram a se reunir e o foco voltou para as disciplinas do colégio. Saga estava nas nuvens. Sempre levava Kia para as reuniões na casa de Mu. Kanon não tirava os olhos dela. Precisava descobrir o que havia de errado com aquela garota. Na casa de Aioros acontecia a mesma coisa. Ísis e Nínel também participavam das reuniões. As aulas durante à tarde estavam tomando mais tempo extra dos garotos e os finais de semana estavam sendo utilizados para os cursos alternativos.

Foi depois de um mês que as aulas haviam começado que as coisas resolveram mudar de figura. Em uma das reuniões na casa do garoto tibetano, algo começou a acontecer.

-Vamos dar uma pausa? – Sugeriu Máscara da Morte.

-Sim! – Todos concordaram.

-Então eu vou buscar o bolo que eu preparei.

-Eu te ajudo, Mu. – Kia ofereceu seu auxílio.

Os dois foram até a cozinha enquanto todos conversavam alto na sala.

Mu tirou do forno um bolo de maçã com uva-passa e colocou em cima do balcão de granito da cozinha. Enquanto ele cortava fatias, Kia debruçou-se no balcão. Os dois se encararam demoradamente, porém, para o descontentamento da garota, o tibetano desviou o olhar.

-Quer que eu ajude a cortar o bolo, Mu? – Disse com voz calma e doce.

-Obrigado, Kia. Se você puder, pega os copos e o refrigerante na geladeira.

Ela o obedeceu. Quando ele estava saindo da cozinha, Kia postou-se na frente dele, impedindo-o de passar.

-Vamos logo, Kia. Eles estão esperando.

Ela continuava a olhar pra ele com desejo. Mu não percebia nada.

"_Como ele é ingênuo..." _– Pensou ela desistindo de suas investidas indiretas.

Os rapazes comeram e elogiaram Mu na cozinha. Ele agradecia, mas evitava olhar para a garota de olhos lilás.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus chegou aflito na escola naquela manhã de quarta-feira. Tinha acordado atrasado, mal se vestiu e saiu correndo, sem tomar seu café. Estava tão preocupado em não se atrasar que nem reparou que corria literalmente no corredor cheio de gente. Trombou diretamente com alguém que caminhava em direção oposta. Seus corpos foram atirados ao chão devido ao choque elástico.

-Je suis désolée! – Disse o francês abobalhado.

-Ahn? – A garota recolhia os livros do chão.

-Me desculpe... Eu quis dizer... – Sem olhar para o rosto da garota, a ajudou a levantar.

-Ó, é você... – O rosto de Anisah começou a queimar.

O rosto de Kamus também começou a queimar de vergonha.

-Você... Se machucou?

-Er... Não, não... – Anisah colocou a franja para trás de suas orelhas e Kamus viu que o seu cotovelo sangrava.

-Veja, se machucou sim! Venha, vou levá-la até a enfermaria. Me desculpe... Eu estava preocupado com o horário...

Shina, Ísis e Nínel que observavam a cena, não podiam acreditar.

-Aquele ali, era o Kamus mesmo? – Disse a italiana incrédula.

-Vejam só – Disse Ísis enquanto via o casal desaparecer no corredor – Ele está se socializando com ela.

Lígea chegou perto das garotas e elas já correram para contar a novidade. Kia apareceu logo depois com Saga. Shina não se aguentou de felicidade.

-Ai gente! Kia, que lindo! Você e sua irmã! Namorando na mesma época!

-Minha irmã?

-É! Ela acabou de sair daqui com o Kamus!

-Pra onde? – Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Pra enfermaria!

-Alá do céu! O que houve com ela? Ai Saga, eu vou até lá!

-NÃO! – As quatro garotas gritaram – Deixa ela, ela está com o Kamus, deixa os dois se conhecerem...

Kia cruzou os braços, contrariada.

-Kiazinha, as suas amigas têm razão. Deixa ela com a paixão dela, que eu quero ficar aqui com a minha.

O comentário de Saga só serviu para deixar Lígea inteiramente com raiva. O grego notou a expressão amarga no rosto dela e se perguntou o que poderia estar acontecendo. Shina foi mais rápida e perguntou antes:

-Por que você sempre está com essa cara amarrada, Lí?

-Porque não posso amarrar outras pessoas e bater nelas quando eu quero. – O olhar fulminante foi diretamente para Kia. – Com licença, que eu vou para a classe.

Saiu em passos duros. Somente Kia entendeu o porque.

O professor Galileu logo apareceu e os alunos do terceiro ano B entraram para a sala de aula. Assustou quando não viu o melhor aluno de física na aula.

-Onde está o Kamus? – Perguntou para Miro.

-Eu ainda não o vi esta manhã, professor.

-Ele foi para enfermaria. – Respondeu Ísis um pouco alterada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não! É que ele trombou com uma garota do primeiro colegial e ela se machucou. Ele foi levá-la até lá.

-Ainda bem, mas que garoto atencioso e cavalheiro. Vamos começar a aula então.

-Hahaha o Kamus cavalheiro? O professor Galileu não sabe de quem está falando. – Cochichou Shina com Nínel, que concordou rindo.

Miro virou para a carteira de trás, onde Ísis se sentava. Precisava do relatório completo do acontecido. Quando ela terminou de contar, o grego estava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

-Esse é meu garoto! E você acha que há chances deles se conhecerem melhor, Ísis?

-Ah Miro, eu não sei, você que conhece o Kamus. Mas eu acho que existem boas chances... Ele a levou segurando em seus ombros!

-É! Imagina só, agora eles podem até já estar de mãos dadas na enfermaria. – Nínel já imaginava o casal junto.

-Ou então ela deve estar deitada na maca e ele lá, ao lado dela, fazendo carinho na cabeça dela e naquele rostinho lindo!

"_Meu Zeus... Como essas garotas viajam!" _– Pensava Dohko enquanto copiava o conteúdo da lousa.

-Vocês bem que podiam me ajudar a aproximar o Kamus da Anisah. O vaso não deu certo...

-Espere aí, Miro! VOCÊ que deu o vaso pra Anisah? Não tinha sido o Kamus?

-Você acha que o Kamus ia dar alguma coisa pra alguma garota, Ísis?

-Não...

-Então, tive que usar a minha experiência como homem e agir no lugar dele. Mas vocês bem que podiam ajudar...

-Claro que sim! Nós adoramos a Anisah! – Respondeu Shina – Vou pedir para o Afrodite colher umas rosas do jardim dele para dar de presente pra ela. Assim ela vai achar que ele gamou mesmo!

Tiveram que parar de conversar porque Galileu já tinha chamado a atenção do grupo falante mais de 3 vezes. No intervalo, Dohko quis conversar com Miro.

-Só quero dar uma palavra com você.

-Diga, Dohko.

-Vou ser breve, pois ele está vindo aí, mas se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado em fazer essas coisas, ainda mais com o Kamus.

-Pode deixar, está tudo sobre controle.

-Oi Dohko, oi Miro. – Kamus aparentava preocupação – Perdi coisas muito importantes da aula?

-Não, não se preocupe, você assimila tudo depois. E aí, a Anisah está bem?

-As notícias correm, hein?

-E como correm...- Acrescentou Dohko.

-Já estou até imaginando o que estão falando de mim...

-Relaxa, Kamus.

-Vou pra classe. Miro, me mostra o que teve na aula?

-Claro, claro!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As aulas terminaram e a comissão de formatura combinou de se encontrar para começarem os preparativos. Calíope estava junta, afinal, a orientadora precisava julgar se era possível consumar as idéias dos garotos ou não. Miro puxou uma cadeira e se sentou bem ao lado dela. Tinha escrito suas propostas em folhas e era super organizado. Lígea conversava normalmente com Saga e Aioria. Aioros e Ísis discutiam alguma coisa que havia acontecido. A briga estava ficando insuportável.

-Podemos nos organizar? – Calíope pediu atenção – Além dessa reunião, tenho outra com os professores.

Todos se calaram. Miro se pôs a falar:

-Bem, chegamos a conclusão de que algo deve ser feito para arrecadação de dinheiro para a formatura. Conversamos entre nós e os irmãos Aioria e Aioros sugeriu uma promoção do tipo balada, patrocinada pela gente.

-Além disso – Interrompeu Lígea – Teremos "trotes" como vir as aulas fantasiados, de pijama, vestidos com roupas esdrúxulas.

-Ótimo, ótimo garotos. Quando decidiram marcar a festa, os "trotes"? E o principal, a festa de formatura?

-Bom, senhorita Calíope – Aioros limpou a garganta antes de falar – A balada poderia ser na semana que vem, os trotes poderiam ser feitos a cada 15 dias, nas sextas-feiras. Aioria, quando acabam as aulas?

-Dia 28 de julho. Pensamos em fazer a festa no dia 29.

Calíope consultou seus papéis, anotou algumas coisas, suspirou e por fim, deu um sorriso.

-Sobre os trotes e a festinha, eu concordo. Sobre a data, preciso consultar melhor. Recuperações, esses procedimentos. Mas acho que daria para marcar sim. Mais algo a acrescentar, garotos e garotas?

-Ah sim, mas não tem nada a ver com a reunião de agora... –Ísis se sentiu receosa, todos olhavam pra ela – Meu pai me ligou e perguntou se por um acaso haveria alguma reunião de Pais e Mestres. Aí eu gostaria de perguntar pra senhorita se por um acaso...

-Claro que teremos! Aliás, é sobre isso que falaremos na minha reunião com os professores hoje. Mas, Ísis, pode ficar tranquila, logo soltaremos circulares sobre isso. Pode avisar seu pai.

-Obrigada!

-Bom, então, vocês cuidarão de todos os preparativos? Convites para as festinhas?

-Sim, estamos cuidando de tudo! – Respondeu Saga.

-Outra coisa antes de irmos, garotos. Vocês vão precisar de dois paraninfos, ou seja, dois professores escolhidos para fazerem menções honrosas e dois oradores de turma. Isso significa que seria um paraninfo e um orador de turma para cada classe.

-Como faremos a escolha então? – Perguntou Aioros.

-Sugiro que vocês façam um plebiscito em cada sala. O professor e o aluno que vencer, estarão escolhidos.

-Certo! – Respondeu Aioria.

-Então podemos encerrar.

Todos se levantaram, enquanto ajeitavam suas coisas, Calíope pediu que Miro ficasse para uma conversa em particular. Os outros deixaram a sala, deixando o grego apaixonado sozinho com a orientadora.

-Miro, como andam suas investigações?

-Paradas, senhorita Calíope...

-Pode me chamar apenas de Calíope. Por que paradas? Falta de dados?

-É... São muitos suspeitos.

-Então não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Preocupe-se com suas notas.

-Não vou desistir, eu te prometi! Olha, vou retomar as investigações e logo descobrirei o culpado.

-Eu achei melhor chamar a polícia.

-Não precisa, dê um voto de confiança pra mim. Eu te juro mesmo, Calíope.

-Está bem então, me mantenha informada...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na segunda-feira os alunos já estavam vendendo seus convites para a promoção do terceiro ano. Alunos desde a oitava série até o segundo colegial estavam comprando. O tema era uma festa a fantasia. Todos estavam muitos animados com a perspectiva da festa.

-Você já comprou o seu convite, Mu?

-Ainda não, Aldebaran. Não sei se vou.

-Deixa disso, seu bobo! Até o Shaka vai!

-Eu não tenho fantasia.

Vendo a exaltação da dupla, Shura resolveu se aproximar.

-O que está havendo?

-O Mu está fazendo cu doce. Não quer ir a festa do terceiro ano!

-Larga mão, Mu! Estamos no último ano da escola, quem vai garantir que estaremos juntos ano que vem?

-Mas eu não tenho fantasia.

-Nem eu! Isso não é desculpa!

Mu os olhava confuso. Por fim, decidiu acatar a idéia dos amigos. Era melhor sair do que se isolar.

-Está bem, eu vou então...

-É isso aí! – Aldebaran deu um tapa nas costas do tibetano que quase caiu estatelado no chão.


	19. Festa a Fantasia

Pessoal, devem estar me achando uma insensível? Me perdoem pelo "complexo de Kamus", mas eu ando um pouco introvertida nesses tempos. Mesmo assim, continuo agradecendo a presença de vocês aqui. Adoro receber seus comentários. Digamos que agora estamos já em fase final da fic. Logo saberemos que foi o autor do roubo! ;) Grandes beijos pra vocês!

**Capítulo 19**

**Festa a Fantasia!**

Sexta-feira, 27 de fevereiro, uma fila se formava na porta de um estabelecimento juvenil, a casa noturna mais conhecida da Grécia atual: Vênus House.

As especialidades da casa eram os drinks exóticos e a música techno em uma altura ensurdecedora. Da mesma forma que agradava a muitos, desagradava também uma outra maioria.

Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka chegaram juntos. Assustaram-se com a quantidade de gente esperando para entrar na boate. Era um desfile maravilhoso e dava para notar a criatividade enorme dos alunos daquele colégio.

Mu vestia trajes do Oriente Médio. Quando Aldebaran perguntou de que era sua fantasia, disse que era Ali Babá, um ladrão folgado do Oriente Médio. Aldebaran tremia de frio, também, com o peito descoberto não poderia não deixar de passar por aquela sensação horrível.

-Aldebaran, você devia ter trazido uma blusa!

-Capoeiristas não usam blusas, Mu!

Shaka dava risada dos dois discutindo sobre a saúde do amigo brasileiro. O indiano estava vestido de Capitão Gancho. Os dois quando viram, se assustaram. Acharam que ele ia escolher algo mais discreto, mas não, estava surpreendendo a todos. Ajeitou seu tapa olho e o gancho que segurava em uma das mãos. Sorria para todos. Parecia outra pessoa.

Aioros, sorridente chegou ao lado do irmão, é claro, Aioria. O mais velho estava vestido de Robin Hood. Caiu-lhe muito bem e junto com Ísis, vestida de Odalisca, formavam um par excêntrico e bonito. O corpo da egípcia era escultural. Arrancava olhares e suspiros de todos. Aioria se inspirou na Roma antiga e estava de Gladiador. Os braços musculosos e grandes faziam Marin morrer de ciúmes quando as garotas do segundo colegial se aproximavam dele. Ela estava vestida de Ártemis. Fantasia inspirada na Mitologia Grega, Deusa da Lua.

Mas com certeza, ninguém ganhava da presença de espírito da dupla dinâmica. Kanon encarnou Elvis Presley. A roupa estava perfeita, como nos tempos da brilhantina. Gastou três potes de gel para domar aquele cabelo super rebelde. Máscara da Morte parecia feito para o seu traje, era um perfeito Cafetão. Muitas correntes grossas penduradas em seu pescoço, óculos escuros, sorriso galanteador e calças largas. Não faltou nem o detalhe do charuto.

Shura parecia um príncipe, ou melhor, um rei. "Rei Arthur!" Disse ele quando se aproximou dos demais, levantando sua espada Excalibur para o alto. Seus olhos pequenos faiscavam de felicidade.

Lígea chegou com Kia e Anisah. Também tinham escolhido as fantasias a dedo. A grega estava lindíssima de Sherlock Holmes e quando Dohko chegou de Samurai, levou-a a loucura. Ainda bem que era controlada, no sentido de controlar paixões.

Kia tinha se vestido para provocar. Vampira era seu tema, contrastando totalmente com sua irmã, vestida de Bailarina. Até as sapatilhas de ponta faziam parte do visual. Nínel havia tirado suas roupas "sérias" e se vestido de boneca de pano. A maquiagem estava uma graça.

Saga e Afrodite faziam o mesmo estilo de fantasia, mas o grego era mais medieval. A roupa azul de Mago Merlim estava de acordo com seu semblante. Afrodite, lindíssimo como sempre, vestia de Mágico Ilusionista. Shina também, deslumbrante, de Medusa.

Todos conversavam ansiosos, a espera das portas da casa serem abertas.

Kia observava o olhar da irmã, frenético, a espera da sua paixão aparecer.

-Saga, Kamus e Miro não vem não?

Não deu tempo do grego responder e os dois apontaram no final da fila. A pressão de Anisah até caiu ao ter aquela visão maravilhosa.

Aioros acenou para os dois. Miro, em trajes executivos estava muito bonito. Só faltava a maleta para ficar um completo homem dos negócios. Kamus não falhou ao escolher um mosqueteiro para se fantasiar. Era o próprio Dartaña.

Todos estavam radiantes. A Vênus House estava "bombando" como diriam Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Já passava das onze e meia da noite quando eles começaram a adentrar no local.

A música já rolava alta. Era uma boate dividida em três ambientes: Um era um bar ao ar livre, com mesas onde podiam se sentar. O outro era uma espécie de sala mais íntima, com sofás e almofadas, ao som de Black Music. O último ambiente e mais concorrido era a pista de dança onde ao som do DJ, tocava solto.

Quando já estavam todos dentro da casa noturna, Aioria e Marin toparam com Calíope, que também estava maravilhosa, vestida de Marilyn Monroe. Também tinha que aproveitar a festa.

Aos poucos, os rapazes foram se dispersando e as panelinhas iam se formando novamente. Shura e Aldebaran encostaram-se em uma das paredes que fechava a pista de dança e observavam as garotas dançarem de forma sensual. Mu e Shaka estavam perdidos. Não estavam acostumados a freqüentar esses tipos de festa, muito menos aqueles lugares. Máscara da Morte nem mal tinha entrado e já estava fazendo a sua própria festa. Quando o italiano passou de mãos dadas com uma garota do primeiro ano, vestida de gatinho, Kanon soltou sua mais gostosa gargalhada.

Aioria e Marin foram para a sala mais íntima e se surpreenderam ao ver Aioros e Ísis dançando juntos, com corpos colados. Afrodite e Shina se perdiam num beijo alucinante, sentados em um sofá.

Fora dali, Saga não soltava a mão de Kia e Lígea via nitidamente como o seu conterrâneo estava perdidamente apaixonado pela árabe.

Nínel estava com Sarita, próximas ao bar. Quando Mu a viu, tratou de encorajar o amigo indiano. Com a música alta, era impossível conversar. De longe, Aldebaran e Shura riam ao observar o tibetano empurrando Shaka em direção a menina e esse oferecendo certa resistência.

Mais adiante da área ao ar livre, encontrava-se Dohko, olhando o movimento. Logo, Lígea apareceu, um tanto irritada, como já era de costume. Não foi preciso dizer nada. O chinês já tinha imaginado o que seria.

-Lígea, deixe o Saga e a Kia de lado. Vamos aproveitar a festa.

-Dohko, essa música me irrita e essa mania da Kia enganar o Saga me irrita mais!

-Deixe-os, são grandes, sabem o que fazem...

-Pior ainda!

Mas a conversa teve de ser adiada, pois o próprio casal tópico do assunto estava se aproximando. Saga tinha um copo com um líquido amarelado na mão e Kia uma garrafa de Vodca.

-Estão bebendo? – Reparou Dohko.

-Whisky! – Saga deu um gole e ofereceu ao garoto.

-Não, muito obrigado... Não é forte pra você, Saga?

-Só de vez em quando não faz mal, né?

-É... – Lígea o olhou desconfiada – Saga, depois a gente precisa conversar sobre o seu mapa...

-Estão curtindo a festa? – Kia interrompeu o assunto de propósito.

-Claro! – Os dois responderam.

Kanon passou por ali para buscar mais um drink e não deixou de dar um beijo bem estalado no rosto de Lígea, despertando a sua fúria e o ciúme do chinês.

Mu se aproximou lentamente dos quatro, sozinho. Quando perceberam que estava sem companhia, Saga logo perguntou:

-Onde está Shaka?

-Fiz ele ir conversar com a Nínel. Ele merece. – Disse sorrindo.

Kia olhou diretamente em seus olhos, como sempre costumava fazer. Ele simplesmente ignorou tal fato.

Kamus passou por eles, também sozinho, fazendo com que a árabe despertasse. Precisava achar a irmã. Saga foi junto com ela, tentando seguir seus passos rápidos.

-Eu não sou tão esportista quanto você, querida!

-Mas bem que você poderia dar uns saltos, não lindinho? Ou então fazer um passe de mágica...

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente. Logo ela o fez sair de seu estado de transe, a procura de Anisah.

Shura e Aldebaran conversavam quando viram Calíope de longe. Como estava bonita. Os dois até assustaram em ver a orientadora sozinha, em uma festa de adolescentes. Miro estava rodeado de garotas. Quando conseguiu se livrar delas, viu a cara de bobo dos dois.

-O que aconteceu que estão com mais cara de bobos ainda?

-Acabamos de ver a orientadora Calíope aqui. Lindíssima...- Respondeu Aldebaran.

Uma mistura de ódio, ciúme e felicidade invadiu o peito do garoto grego. Sem conseguir disfarçar o interesse, seus olhos arregalaram-se e só conseguiu reproduzir uma única palavra:

-Onde?

-Acabou de passar...

-Hum... –Conseguiu se recompor e acabou por dizer – Ela nunca se interessaria por vocês...

Os dois trocaram olhares intrigados. Quando iam responder, Miro já havia sumido da frente deles.

-Acho que ele deveria ser o ilusionista e não o Afrodite...

-Não fala dessa biba perto de mim!

-Tá certo, desculpe...

A corrida pela procura de Anisah continuava. Saga procurava junto com Kia a bailarina. Viram um pequeno grupo de garotas conversando. Quando se aproximaram, ela estava entre elas. Kia puxou a irmã mais nova pelo braço.

-O que foi, Kia? – A voz de Anisah era doce até mesmo quando estava assustada.

-Escute, Kamus está sozinho, por que você não o procura para conversar?

-Eu não sei conversar com ele, irmã.

-Deixa de besteira, Anisah! – Interveio Saga – Chama ele pra dançar, tomar alguma coisa.

-Isso mesmo! – Kia deu seu último gole na garrafa de vodca e a jogou ali mesmo, no chão.

-Falando nisso, você já está bebendo? Kia, pegue a garrafa do chão!

-Não vamos brigar agora, vai lá! Ele está no bar.

Anisah ficou indecisa. Será que deveria ir? Mesmo com seus sentimentos fortes pelo rapaz, ainda se sentia muito insegura. Era mais agradável pensar em mandar bilhetes para o francês. Acabou indo para não desagradar o casal que a fitava impacientemente.

Miro também saiu pela busca de sua amada. "_Como é que aqueles dois viram a minha musa inspiradora, dona de meus sonhos, meus desejos e eu ainda não? Absurdo! Não posso deixar de dar uma boa investida nela hoje! Se ela está aqui, é por nossa causa... Ou melhor, minha causa! Não posso deixar passar!"_

Seus olhos rápidos e azuis não deixavam escapar um movimento sequer. Era rápido e inteligente. Continuava a procurar sem qualquer vacilo, sem qualquer pensamento de desistência.

Nínel e Shaka estavam numa conversa bastante animada e empolgante. Preferiram até sair da pista de dança para dialogar tranquilamente em um local mais calmo. A área livre não estava cheia. Todos estavam mais interessados em dançar. O único casal conhecido que ainda se encontrava lá era Dohko e Lígea. Passaram por Kamus, que estava encostado no batente que delimitava a área com o resto da casa. Bebia sua água e sem perceber, seu corpo balançava de acordo com a música.

Kanon estava jogando seu charme pra cima de uma garota do segundo colegial quando viu uma Mortícia Adams passar. Ela despertou os desejos do rapaz, que largou a menina falando sozinha. Foi atrás dela.

A Mortícia parou em frente ao banheiro feminino e falava com gestos delicados com garotas do primeiro ano. Precisava saber quem era aquela mulher. Resolveu abordá-la por trás.

-Mas quem é essa bela senhorita? – Disse quase que esganiçado, pelo barulho do ambiente.

Ela virou para trás e deu um belo sorriso. Um sorriso que jamais tinha dado para ninguém.

-Nix! – Respondeu ele sem esperar pela confirmação da professora de Artes.

-Vamos para um local onde podemos conversar, Kanon?

-Claro, claro!

Os dois saíram juntos, em direção ao bar. Todos os olhavam, curiosos.

-Você viu com quem Kanon acabou de passar, Shura?

-Com aquela professora de Arte, né não Aldebaran?

-Ela mesma!

-Do que estão falando? – Mu chegou com um copo de saquê de morango na mão.

-Kanon saiu com a professora de Artes... Acabaram de passar por aqui...

-Nossa, que legal! É bom que ele converse com gente mais velha... Assim pára de atormentar o pobre irmão.

-Olá, olá! – Saga e Kia também se juntaram ao grupo. Shura não pôde deixar de comentar com o grego o que haviam visto. Saga ficou preocupado.

-Por Zeus, preciso ir atrás desse moleque!

Todos começaram a protestar, mas ele ignorou os comentários. Na pressa, até esqueceu de chamar a namorada. Mas com certeza, ela tinha motivos maiores para ficar por ali. Os quatro dançavam discretamente. A vampira foi até o lado de Mu e começou a puxar conversa.

-Está curtindo a festa, Mu?

-Claro né... Não sou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa... E você com o Saga, tudo certo no namoro?

-Sim... Mas... Ele é muito estranho...

-Todos somos estranhos, Kia.

-Mu, o que você acha da gente ir dançar um pouco na pista?

-Prefiro ficar aqui, não sou muito chegado a tumulto e lá no meio não dá pra conversar.

-Mas a pista de dança foi feita para dançar, e não conversar. – Lançou seu olhar provocante, mais uma vez.

-Obrigado, Kia. Vou ficar por aqui.

A árabe queria explodir naquele momento. _"Mas como esse garoto é ingênuo! Preciso fazer alguma coisa!"_ Não conseguiu segurar seus impulsos. Num gesto rápido, puxou o rapaz pelo braço.

-Digam ao Saga que fui para a pista!

Aldebaran e Shura outra vez trocaram olhares assustados. Quando ia responder novamente, a dupla havia sumido.

-Estamos cheios de ilusionistas por aqui, hein?

-Já falei pra você não fazer comentários análogos à biba, Aldebaran!

-Ai, desculpa!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kia, eu disse que não queria dançar aqui no meio!

-Hã? – Ela fingia que não o escutava. Balançava os braços no alto e com a cintura se mexia sensualmente.

Mu preferia não olhar pra ela. Olhava para todos, menos pra ela. Kia fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção do Ali Babá. Chegou perto dele, em seus ouvidos e disse:

-Ali Babá é da minha terra, sabia?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela se aproximou de novo.

-Você está muito lindo...

Mu parou de dançar. Não pensou duas vezes, largou Kia no meio da pista, sozinha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Veja, Dohko! O Kanon com a Nix, conversando...

-Pelo visto, o papo está bastante animado, não?

-Pois é... – Quando a grega virou o rosto, assustou-se – E o Saga está sozinho! Será que...!

-Minha Sherlock Holmes, se acalme... Já disse pra você ignorar os dois...

-Às vezes você me enerva também, sabia?

-Lígea, você devia trocar umas palavras com o Kamus. Ele é um cara... Aliás, ele é um cara feliz... Veja!

-Onde?

-Ali na porta!

-Não acredito! A Anisah está conversando com ele! E ele... Nossa... – Olhou para Dohko – Está sorrindo!

-Eu ficaria contente se aquilo ali desse certo. Gosto muito do Kamus.

-A Anisah também merece tudo de melhor! E o Shaka com a Nínel? Veja como os dois também conversam interessados...

O indiano já estava colocando a mão sobre o ombro da russa. Mas para quem via de longe, aquele gesto era muito inconsciente. Riam a vontade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás, esbarrando em todos. Não viu que passou raspando entre Aioria e Marin, que tiveram que soltar suas mãos para evitar acidentes. Kia vinha logo atrás, em seu encalço, mas disfarçava bem. Quando viu o casal, perguntou:

-Vocês viram o Saga?

-Não, acabamos de ver o Mu correndo... – Comentou Aioria.

-Obrigada do mesmo jeito.

O tibetano começou a ficar perturbado. Não conseguia nem enxergar as pessoas a sua volta. Foi só dar uma olhada pra trás que o acidente estava consumado. Aioros derramou metade de seu drink do inferno nos cabelos de Mu.

-Desculpa, cara! Você bateu em mim, não foi de propósito...

-Tudo bem, não esquenta. Vou até o banheiro lavar.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não, aproveita a festa! É só passar uma água! Daqui a pouco a gente se vê!... Ou não... – E lançou um olhar para Ísis.

-Você percebeu, Oros, como ele estava meio... Fora do ar?

-Não...

-Ai Aioros! Presta mais atenção!

-Por que estão discutindo?

-Oi Kia... O Mu estava meio fora do ar, trombou com o Aioros e depois foi pro banheiro...

-Ah... – Idéias começaram a surgir – Vocês viram o Saga?

-Não. Se nós o virmos, falamos que está a procura dele, tá certo?

-Obrigada, então!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu entrou no banheiro masculino, segurando a ponta molhada de seus cabelos. O local estava vazio, mas com um enorme cheiro de cerveja.

Começou a lavar o lugar atingido pela bebida, sem prestar atenção no reflexo do espelho. Por algum motivo, resolveu olhar no espelho naquele momento. Se assustou. Virou direto para a pessoa que refletia ali.

-Isso é um banheiro masculino!

-Sério? Acho que eu preciso ir ao oculista então...

-Kia... Por que você está me perseguindo?

-Porque quando a gente gosta de alguém, a gente persegue a pessoa... É inevitável...

-Você namora o Saga!

-E daí, Mu? Eu gosto de você, não percebe?

-Você está louca... Olha, melhor você sair daqui, pode aparecer alguém... Depois a gente conversa sobre isso...

-Eu não quero conversar.

Kia o olhava com desejo. Mu ficou nervoso. Começou a dar passos para trás, mas uma pia o impedia de fugir dali.

-Você tem medo de mulher, Mu?

-Nã-Não! É que... Kia...

-Eu não vou conseguir me controlar.

-Para com isso, Kia, você está me assustando...

-Não Mu... Você tem medo de eu estar apaixonada por você?

-Você namora um dos meus melhores amigos!

-Quando se está apaixonado, não existem melhores amigos.

Kia começou a se aproximar de Mu e ele recuava. A árabe agiu por ímpeto. Agarrou a gola do garoto com força e o levou para uma das cabines do banheiro. Empurrou com força e trancou a porta. Estavam os dois em um lugar de dois metros quadrados. Era impossível escapar. Como uma verdadeira vampira, voou pra cima do rapaz, sem remorso algum. Lançava-lhe beijos desesperados. Mu não sabia se contribuía com o beijo ou se tentava se separar dela. A química dos dois era impressionante. Estavam quase inebriados quando dois rapazes entraram no banheiro discutindo. Mu ia gritar, mas Kia segurou a sua boca com uma das mãos. Respirou fundo e escutava as vozes com tremor. O tibetano suava frio. O silêncio era mais do que requisitado.

-Eu só estava conversando com ela, Saga! Mas como você é abelhudo! Me deixa em paz!

-Kanon, ela é professora! Você não pode se envolver com professoras! É contra lei!

-Eu adoro ser fora da lei! Aliás, Saga, onde está a sua namorada?

Mu e Kia seguraram suas respirações com força.

-Não sei, ela está por aí, dançando!

-Vai tomar conta do que é seu e me deixa em paz, cara! Captou a mensagem, irmão?

-Eu não posso deixar você sair fazendo o que bem lhe dá na cabeça, Kanon! É meu dever te colocar a par da realidade!

-Ora, ora, veja só quem está me falando de realidade! O lunático sempre foi você! Vai atrás da sua árabe, eu vou atrás de uma gatinha. Já te falei, vai atrás do que é seu!

Kanon saiu do banheiro irritado. Saga apoiou na pequena pia e se olhou no espelho demoradamente. Tirou o chapéu em formato de cone, arrumou os cabelos e depois saiu também. Quando o barulho da porta se fechando foi ouvido, os dois puderam respirar aliviados.

-Kia, o Saga vai te procurar. Vai dar por sua falta. Vai embora daqui, rápido!

-Eu vou Mu, mas eu não deixei de gostar de você.

Deu mais um beijo nele e saiu depressa. Não reparou que Kanon viu aquela cena bizarra. Achou que tinha algo estranho, então resolveu esperar. Minutos depois, não acreditou no que viu. Mu saiu do banheiro também sem notar a presença do Elvis Presley.

Precisava achar Máscara da Morte naquele momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Código vermelho, Mask. – Kanon cutucava as costas do cafetão freneticamente.

-Vai pra puta que o pariu, Kanon! Não está vendo que estou ocupado?

-Mas é grave! Preciso falar com você!

Máscara da Morte olhou para a garota. Já devia ser a quarta que estava beijando. Kanon percebeu que ele devia ter fetiches por animais, pois essa estava vestida de esquilo. O italiano dispensou a menina e com um humor muito alterado seguiu Kanon até o bar. Pediram bebidas, acenderam os cigarros e começaram a trocar idéias.

-E aí que eu vi a Kia saindo do banheiro masculino e um tempo depois, a vaquinha.

-Eu sempre achei a Kia estranha, vai ver ela é um transexual...

-Não viaja, Death Mask! Ela não tem nada de transexual. Ela é mulher, com muitos hormônios ainda.

-Mas Kanon, você está sugerindo que a Kia está traindo seu irmão, ainda mais com o Mu? Não tem cabimento cara!

-Você não acha isso muito esquisito? Estou ficando com raiva dessa mina aí...

-Hahahaha você, bravo, porque estão enganando seu irmão? Corta essa Kanon, você adora quando ele se da mal.

-Mas SÓ EU que posso sacanear o bananão. Os outros não! Você não o conhece quando ele sai do sério...

-Conheço... Ele me socou, lembra?

-Então, aquilo foi uma amostra grátis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aldebaran, vamos embora?

-Por que, Mu?

-Você não ta curtindo, cara? – Shura o olhava desconfiado.

-Estou com sono.

Qualquer um que o visse poderia falar tudo, menos que ele estava com sono. Alteradíssimo, levava as mãos à cabeça com freqüência e olhava para os lados, preocupado.

-Gente, alguém viu a Kia? – Saga chegou aos três – Estou procurando ela faz tempo!

-A última vez que nós a vimos, ela tinha ido pra pista com o Mu. Mu, onde ela está?

-Nã-Não sei da Kia. Ela... Sumiu.

-Como assim, sumiu, Mu?

-Olá garotos! Saga, por onde você andou, querido? Faz mais ou menos uma hora que estou a sua procura.

"_Caramba... Como ela mente e atua bem..." _– Pensou Mu.

-Minha linda, eu também estava, nos desencontramos!

Ele a abraçou e trocaram beijos na frente do tibetano. Ele estava beira de um ataque psicológico.

De mãos dadas, Lígea e Dohko se juntaram ao grupo. Lígea sempre com expressão furiosa. Dohko ria das piadas sem noção de Aldebaran.

Aioros e Ísis já estavam atingindo um nível altíssimo de paixão, no meio da pista. O grego já estava bastante alto das bebidas que havia tomado. A mesma coisa se dizia da garota. Afrodite e Shina já faziam um estilo mais romântico. Dançavam de mãos dadas. Aioria e Marin conseguiam dançar se beijando. Era como eles só se sentissem bem juntos.

Kamus chegou sozinho perto da turma. Começou a puxar papo com Dohko e Lígea. No meio do assunto, o chinês notou a falta do seu melhor amigo. Perguntou dele, Kamus deu de ombros.

-Miro sumiu, não o vejo desde o começo da festa. Fiquei conversando com a Anisah e nem vi o tempo passar.

-A Anisah é legal, Kamus? – Lígea resolveu arriscar a pergunta.

-Muito. E muito inteligente. Até é madura para idade dela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro estava sentado no bar, sozinho, mexendo com o dedo em um copo cheio de gelo e Martini. Estava deprimido, não havia encontrado sua musa até aquela hora. Já imaginava que muita coisa estivesse rolando, e ficava olhando, pensativo para o copo. Tão perdido em pensamentos que não sentiu o toque suave em seu ombro direito. Foi preciso uma mão tocar seus cabelos para sentir que tinha alguém ao seu lado.

Quando olhou para o lado, não podia acreditar.

-Como você está elegante de executivo. Daria um ótimo economista.

Ele apenas olhava para aquela mulher, não conseguia dizer uma única palavra.

-O que aconteceu que não fala nada? Desde quando você me procurou a primeira vez na minha sala, sempre achei que você fosse trabalhar com o público. Hoje, vendo você vestido desse jeito, dá até um orgulho por você ser nosso aluno. Muito dedicado, ambicioso...

-Por... Por que diz isso, senhorita Calíope?

-Já disse que pode me chamar de Calíope. Porque hoje, numa festa a fantasia, com alunos do terceiro ano em evidência, dá pra ver que você sonha muito alto com sua carreira.

-Continuo sem entender... Perdoe minha ignorância...

-Que nada, Miro. Veja, todos os seus amigos se vestiram apenas como personagens... Você foi o único que se inspirou em sua profissão futura. Admiro isso em você.

-Você... Está... Linda... De Marilyn Monroe...

-Hahaha! Obrigada! – Calíope riu, descontraída. – Por que não está se divertindo com seus outros amigos? Vi o Kamus conversando com uma garota por horas! Aqueles dois, Saga e Kia também, se divertindo... Por que não está com eles, querido?

"_Porque eu fiquei te procurando, porque eu queria passar o tempo todo com você, porque você é meu objeto de desejo, minha musa inspiradora, porque eu quero você pra mim..."_

-Porque estou meio desanimado...

-Ora, mas qual motivo? Você é tão bonito, tão radiante, tão dedicado... E foram vocês, ou melhor, você que deu a idéia! Tem mesmo é que se divertir!

-Você me acha mesmo bonito?

-Não... Você é lindo!- Calíope olhou no relógio – Querido, está tarde pra mim, amanhã cedo eu trabalho. Vai dançar, depois você me conta tudo, certo?

-Fica mais, Calíope.

-Não dá... – Ela se levantou do banquinho, deu um beijo no rosto do grego e saiu – Até segunda-feira!

Miro acenou suspirando. Sua noite estava ganha. Realmente teria problemas para dormir aquela noite.

Saiu do bar e logo encontrou toda a sua turma reunida. Fizeram-lhe perguntas, mas conseguiu se esquivar com facilidade. Kamus o chamou em particular. Com ele, Miro conseguiu se abrir.

-Procurei Calíope o tempo todo. Agora no final, ela me achou. Ela disse que eu sou lindo...

-E aí, ela disse que era solteira? Que tinha intenções com você?

-Não, ela não disse. Mas ela me dizer que eu sou lindo, já é uma grande evidência de que está interessada.

-Cuidado, Miro... Você pode acabar se iludindo...

-Só se ela me iludir. Eu nunca me iludo sozinho.

-O que é que os dois estão cochichando aí? – Interrompeu Aioros com uma voz alterada.

-Não é da sua conta, rei dos ladrões!

-Mas que grosseria, Miro!

-É melhor você ficar na sua, odalisca.

-Mas será possível que não exista um momento de paz entre a gente?

-Se as pessoas cuidassem menos da vida dos outros, Dohko, as discussões seriam mais escassas.

-O Miro entende bem de escassez!- Debochou Máscara da Morte, que pegou o assunto pela metade.

-Olha quem tá falando de se meter na vida dos outros...

-Kanon, aconselho você a ficar na sua.

-Mas eu fico. Não sou eu mesmo que fico fazendo pesquisas sobre quem roubou provas...

-Ah não! Esse assunto de novo?

-Não sei porque Kamus, mas você odeia falar disso.

-Kanon, eu odeio encrenca.

-E nota baixa.

-Está insinuando que eu roubei aqueles malditos papéis?

-Quem sabe...

-Como você é cara de pau! Todos nós sabemos que foi você com seu amiguinho que deu cabo nas provas! Pare de acusar o Kamus!

-Você pode ser tudo, minha linda, minha deusa. Mas de Sherlock Holmes não tem nada.

-Podia ter dormido sem essa, Lígea.

-Pois é Kia, vamos continuar então, falando de pessoas cara de pau?

-Por que você não beija logo o Samurai e fica feliz?

-Ai não gente! Vamos parar! Vocês beberam, passaram da conta, vamos voltar a dançar, nos divertir...

-Boa idéia, brutamontes. Vou ver se pego a quinta da noite. Um grande abraço pra vocês. E Kanon, vê se procura alguém pra te manter ocupado, tá?

-Não enche, Máscara.

A dupla abandonou o grupo em busca de mais divertimento.

-Lígea, por que está chamando a Kia de cara de pau?

-Pergunta pra ela, Saga.

Mu engoliu em seco. Estava quase desmaiando.

-Preciso me sentar... – Começou a ficar tonto.

-Segurem ele! Zeus, Mu, você bebeu?

-Não... Eu preciso sentar, de ar...

Aldebaran levou Mu para o ar livre. Lígea continuava encarando Kia com expressão raivosa.

-Essa é uma discussão sem motivo, de gente bêbada.

-Não pus uma gota de álcool na boca.- Lígea disse com orgulho.

-Ai, vamos voltar a dançar! – Sugeriu Shura.

E aos poucos os garotos foram se dispersando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pronto, senta aqui, Mu. Tem certeza que não bebeu nada?

-É, eu não sou acostumado com boate, essas coisas...

-Vou buscar um copo de água pra você. Não sai daí.

Enquanto Aldebaran foi até o bar, o casal mais temido apareceu.

-A Kia insistiu em saber como você estava, fiquei preocupado também.

-Eu... Estou... Bem... – Mu dizia olhando para Aldebaran no bar – Podem... Er... Ficar tranquilos.

-Mu – Kia colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a dele – Se precisar de alguma coisa, estamos aí, ta bom?

-Não... Não vou... Não vou precisar, Kia. – Ele tirou a mão rapidamente debaixo da mão dela.

-Ué, não foram dançar? – Aldebaran tinha chegado com a água.

-Já estamos indo. Viemos ver o Mu. – Respondeu Saga.

-Já viram, podem ir! – Mu respondeu sem perceber que estava alterado.

Aos se afastarem, ouviram Saga comentar que ele deveria já estar alto de alguma bebida.

-Está tudo bem mesmo, Mu?

-Está sim... – Mu olhava para o nada, pensativo.

-Sei... – Aldebaran o olhou desconfiado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O final da festa contou com Aioros e Ísis completamente bêbados, Aioria e Marin discutindo feio porque uma garota do segundo ano resolveu se aproveitar das "gostosuras" inferiores do garoto, o placar da dupla dinâmica de 3 a 5 para Máscara da Morte, Dohko e Lígea diversas vezes atrapalhados por Aldebaran, Shina e Afrodite numa melação sem tamanho, Kamus e Miro sem beijar ninguém, Saga feito de bobo por sua namorada, Mu passando mal, Shaka e Nínel se esqueceram que faziam parte de uma turma e Shura, a cada vez que escutava alguma coisa a respeito de Afrodite, surtava.

E assim, cada um voltou para sua casa. As próximas semanas que ainda estavam por vir, se pudessem ser previstas, dariam até medo.


	20. Reunião de Pais e Mestres

Olá meninas, fico contente que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior. Muito feliz mesmo. E vamos continuar, né? Agradeço a todas pelas reviews. Continuarei respondendo! Beijos a todas!

**Capítulo 20**

**Reunião de Pais e Mestres**

Os garotos já estavam em quadra, na aula de educação física quando uma senhora de meia idade de cabelos cor lilás chegou na Escola do Zodíaco, acompanhada de seu marido, um homem alto, com cabelos já grisalhos e duas pintinhas vermelhas em sua testa. Encontraram com outro casal, uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos escuros com um senhor, dono de um belo par de olhos azuis reluzentes, que pareciam perdidos.

-Olá!- Disse a senhora de cabelos lilás – Estamos procurando o anfiteatro. Sabem onde fica?

-Nós também estamos procurando! – Respondeu o homem de olhos azuis.

-Viemos do Tibet para essa reunião... Somos Shayla e Kudrav, pais de Mu.

-Muito prazer! – O grego apertou a mão do casal, seguido por sua esposa – Amadeu e Lisandra, pais de Aioria e Aioros. Seu filho está também no terceiro ano, não?

-Sim. – Respondeu Kudrav.

Outro senhor chegou junto deles, com uma mulher muito mais nova, gregos também. Pelo terno que vestia, era um executivo. Amadeu logo os reconheceu.

-Aquelau! Sabina! Prazer em revê-los!

-Olá Amadeu, olá Lisandra. Vieram para a reunião?

-Claro... Um pouco estranho o motivo, não?

-É, ainda não entendemos. Saga e Kanon obtiveram ótimos resultados e mesmo assim nos chamaram...

-Mu também nunca nos deu trabalho na escola. – Se apressou em dizer Shayla, se apresentando ao pai dos gêmeos.

Outros casais se aproximaram também. Hera, cabelos azuis e olhos verdes junto com Sansão, moreno de olhos claros, pais de Miro. Belina e Franz, pais de Kamus, falavam com sotaque francês e faziam força para entender o que os gregos falavam com pressa. Pietro, pai de Shura, tentava driblar seu sotaque espanhol a todo custo. Os cabelos escuros e os olhos pequenos diziam claramente que era o pai daquele aluno briguento.

Henrico e Marissol, pais do italiano Máscara da Morte, eram expansivos e arrojados. Falavam com gestos grandiosos e chamavam a atenção de todos. O bronzeado de sol de João e de Aparecida, denunciava que eram os pais do brasileiro Aldebaran. A senhora chinesa, que beirava os oitenta anos de idade, porém lúcida e conservada, era Shong, avó de Dohko. Shiva, aparentando ter pouco mais de quarenta anos, vestia-se com trajes indianos e não negava ter muito orgulho de ser a tutora de Shaka, no orfanato onde o rapaz cresceu. Astride, com seus cabelos cor azul piscina era inegavelmente a mãe de Afrodite. Os árabes Abul e Maíra, pais de Kia e Anisah, os egípcios, Abdo e Sulamita, pais de Ísis, Igor e Sônia, pais de Nínel, Felício, pai de Lígea, Takeshi e Akemi, de Marin, Juliana e Francesco, pais de Shina, conversavam juntos com os outros pais dos demais alunos, no pátio central, sem ter a mínima idéia do por quê estavam ali presentes.

Um dos inspetores, quando viu aquele imenso "mercado grego", os conduziu até o anfiteatro, onde se acomodaram nas cadeiras, aguardando os membros da coordenação chegarem.

Shion, diretor da escola, não demorou a aparecer junto do corpo docente e mais a belíssima orientadora Calíope. Os membros do colégio viam com nitidez pais de quem eram. As origens eram inegáveis.

O primeiro a questionar foi Henrico, pai de Máscara da Morte, com suas piadas infames, porém, foi logo interrompido pelas palavras da orientadora, que parecia estar com uma paciência pequena naquele dia. Era bem claro pra ela o motivo de Máscara da Morte ser do jeito que era. "_Educação aprende-se em casa." _– Pensou ela no exato momento.

O auditório se calou ao perceber que a reunião ia começar.

-Bom, estamos aqui para uma reunião entre Pais e Mestres. Todos os anos a fazemos a fim de colocar os pais e tutores em real conhecimento do rendimento escolar de seus filhos e afilhados. É muito importante essa participação, já que este é o último ano escolar da vida de suas crianças.

Todos escutavam palavra por palavra com muita atenção. Calíope conduzia perfeitamente seu discurso. Falou sobre os cursos alternativos, a Semana Cultural, a importância da prática de esportes para o colégio, a comissão de formatura e sobre as aulas extras que o colégio oferecia. Depois, Shion falou sobre o método de ensino utilizado e mais tarde os professores tiveram a oportunidade de falar sobre seus sistemas de avaliações e que eram disponíveis somente dois boletins. O do meio do ano e o do final do ano letivo. No final, fariam observações particulares sobre cada aluno.

Até então, todos estavam muito bem impressionados com tudo. Sorrindo, felizes e conversando entre si sobre a escolha que haviam feito. O problema começou quando Calíope mencionou o roubo das provas. Aquelau fechou a cara e resmungou baixo, para a mulher:

-Isso é obra do Kanon!

-Acalme-se, Aquelau.

-Sabina, por favor!

Um pequeno murmúrio invadiu o anfiteatro, mas logo cessou quando Shion pediu licença e se retirou. A orientadora fez a seguinte recomendação:

-Pais cujos filhos obtiveram notas abaixo da média, por favor, procurar os professores respectivos às matérias.

Belina e Franz, seguidos por Shiva, João e Aparecida e os pais das meninas Lígea e Kia se dirigiram a Eugeu, de Grego.

Os outros olhavam atônitos para os boletins em mãos. Alguns vieram de tão longe para apenas uma hora de conversa? Henrico, mais uma vez, chamou a atenção da Orientadora.

-Meu filho não tem notas vermelhas...

-Nem os meus. – Aquelau também se pronunciou.

-Impossível. Todos os alunos, a exceção de seu filho Saga, tiveram notas abaixo de 5 em Grego. – Respondeu Calíope.

-Minha cara – Kudrav foi se aproximando da loira – Este é o boletim de Mu. Não há nota baixa. Veja você mesma.

Calíope examinou o papel minuciosamente. Sem pedir licença, interrompeu Eugeu, que conversava com os pais de Aldebaran.

-Perdão, professor Eugeu, mas o Mu não veio com nota abaixo da média em sua matéria?

-Sim, somente Saga que não.

-Obrigada. – Calíope voltou ao casal tibetano – É realmente muito estranho que seu filho tenha vindo com 6,5 de média. Professor Eugeu disse que ele está sim abaixo da média.

Shayla e Kudrav trocaram olhares assustados.

-Mas meus filhos vieram com 8 de média! – Amadeu se exaltou – Veja!

Calíope olhou assustada para os boletins de Aioria e Aioros. Aquilo era realmente impossível. No dia anterior haviam feito uma reunião e Eugeu afirmou a péssima capacidade das duas turmas do terceiro ano em sua matéria. Como ele havia se enganado com tantas notas? Era também impossível a secretaria ter errado tanto.

-Com licença – A educação de Astride era peculiar – Mas, senhorita, Afrodite veio com 6 de média de Grego, ele mesmo não me disse que estava com notas baixas. Será que não é um equívoco do professor?

-Senhora Orientadora, Miro é um excelente aluno, não suportaria vir com uma nota baixa de Grego, ainda mais. Tenho certeza de que há um engano. Esse professor deve ser um incompetente.

De repente, os pais começaram a ir para cima de Calíope, com os boletins nas mãos, acusando o professor Eugeu e a secretaria do colégio.

Os outros professores precisaram ir ao socorro da orientadora. O professor de Grego parou a conversa no meio e começou a prestar atenção na movimentação próxima dele. Quando viram, Calíope já estava sendo atingida na cabeça pelo guarda-chuva de Shong. Galileu foi ao seu socorro e acabou levando também uma guardachuvada na barriga. Se os garotos estivessem presentes, estariam dando gargalhadas.

-Por favor, tenham calma! – Gritou Ptolomeu de Literatura. – Está acontecendo um grande engano aqui!

Eugeu aguardava em silêncio a sua hora de falar. Quando a agitação acabou, o grego começou a dizer.

-Não sei o que houve com esses boletins, mas tenho aqui comigo as provas e cadernetas. Jamais passaria para a secretaria notas erradas. Por favor, formem fila para verem os resultados de seus filhos.

Enquanto os pais falavam revoltados na fila sobre a falta de organização, Calíope, se recuperando do golpe, foi até a enfermaria, amparada por Galileu e Ptolomeu.

-Eu não entendo o que houve. Vou precisar ir até a secretaria ver o que está havendo. Se o erro não foi de Eugeu, provavelmente foi do nosso pessoal de lá.

-Você e Galileu vão para a enfermaria. Deixa que eu mesmo cuido disso.

Minutos mais tarde, Ptolomeu trouxe três boletins. De Mu, Aioria e Aioros.

-Algo de estranho está acontecendo, Calíope... Mu está com 3,5 de média. Aioria está com 2 e seu irmão Aioros com 2,5.

-Ai... – Calíope estava sentada na cadeira, com um saco de gelo em sua testa – O pai dos garotos garantiu que eles estavam com 8. E o Mu com 6. Eu mesma vi os boletins dos próprios.

-Mas como é que a segunda via do documento está correta e a primeira não?

-Ptolomeu, vai ver eles deram conta da confusão e arrumaram as notas por esses dias.

-Duvido muito, Galileu. A Lamíade me disse que não mexeram nos boletins desde o dia em que soltamos as notas no sistema.

-Professores, eu nunca passei por uma situação parecida com essa. Mas que terceiro ano complicado esse...

-Vai ver então, os alunos brincaram com os computadores, Calíope.

-Mas como? – Galileu parecia que ia surtar.

-Hoje em dia, existem hackers... Invadiram o colégio, mudaram as notas, o boletim saiu, depois voltaram ao normal...

-Ptolomeu, acho que você foi um pouco longe...

-Acho que não, Calíope. Não seria melhor chamarmos todos os alunos, junto com seus pais? Tenho certeza de que alguma explicação vai surgir...

-Pode ser... – Concordou a Orientadora – Vou pedir para chamarem os alunos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A inspetora chegou na quadra de esportes correndo. Precisou até recuperar o fôlego antes de começar a falar. Apolo ficou esperando até ela começar a falar:

-A Orientadora Calíope pede que todos os alunos compareçam ao anfiteatro o mais depressa possível, professor Apolo.

-Mas estamos no meio da aula!

-Ela pediu que eu desse o recado.

-Está havendo alguma coisa?

-Provavelmente. Você os encaminha então?

-Claro...

A inspetora deixou a quadra com a sua missão cumprida.

Apolo apitou. Os garotos se aproximaram. Logo depois, Aurora chegou com as meninas. Estavam todos suados, de praticarem os esportes.

-Nossa aula acaba por aqui. A Orientadora pediu para que todos vocês compareçam ao anfiteatro com urgência.

-Mas por que? – Máscara da Morte ficou curioso.

-Não sei, mas quanto mais vocês demorarem, mais curiosos vão ficar.

-Nós também? – Aurora perguntava também curiosa. Melânio estava ao seu lado.

-Não sei por quê, querida, mas é melhor a gente não se meter nisso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será que isso tem a ver com o roubo das provas, Kanon?

-Não sei, Death Mask, falando nisso a gente precisa provar nossa inocência.

-Baseada em provas falsas?

-Lígea, eu acho melhor você parar de nos encher o saco. Não estou mais a fim de trocar palavras desse assunto com você.

-Acho que o complexo do Kamus te pegou, hein?

-Pára, Lígea.

-Pára você, Dohko. Ele me enche e quando eu vou encher ele você me priva disso?

-É que você provoca também.

A grega cruzou os braços.

-Mu, por que está pálido de novo?

-Não gosto quando nos chamam para conversar com a Orientadora, Aldebaran.

-Deve ser coisa da Comissão... – Saga tentava adivinhar o assunto.

-Mas eu não faço parte da Comissão.

-Fica tranqüilo, Mu! – Kia sorria e apoiava nos ombros do rapaz.

"_Com você perto de mim, nunca vou ficar tranqüilo, Kia!"_

-Acho que ela vai falar da festa! – Aioros dizia animado enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Ísis.

-A festa foi tão legal!

-Nossa, é o Shaka falando?

-Só você pode achar a festa legal, Aioria?

-Não é Shaka, é que é estranho ver você descontraído! – Marin veio em defesa do namorado.

-A gente podia sair pra conversar mais, não Shaka? – Nínel também resolveu se enturmar na conversa.

-Dite, eu falei com meus pais, nas próximas férias, você vai pra minha casa, na Itália!

-Eu vou! Lá tem rosas, né?

-Um monte, meu lindo! Vou fazer um jardim só pra você!

-Se acalme, Shura... – Disse Aldebaran quando ele fez um gesto obsceno para o casal feliz.

-Quando roubarem sua mulher, você não vai pedir calma nunca!

Miro andava em silêncio, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, iluminando seu rosto.

-Ei, disfarça isso, Miro, ou todos vão saber que você está interessado nela.

-Nela quem, Kamus?

-Isso é problema do Miro, Aioros.

-Conta pra gente!

-Não, ainda mais pra você, fofoqueira! – Miro respondeu rispidamente para Ísis.

Mu que liderava a fila de repente parou, fazendo com que um efeito dominó acontecesse com todos. Kia trombou em suas costas e assim por diante.

-Mas que bunda, hein Mu? – Disse a garota num sussurro de desejo.

-Por Zeus! – Saga exclamou quando viu aquela cena dentro do anfiteatro.

-Acho que eu não vou mais para a Itália, Shina...

-Acho que eu nunca mais verei você, Dite, meu amor...

-Você está pensando o mesmo que eu, Kanon?

-Acho que pior, Death Mask...

Miro agarrou-se com tudo no tórax de Kamus.

-Ei Miro, quer fazer o favor de tirar suas patas de cima de mim? Vão achar que eu sou gay!

-Olha só! Que maneiro! Nossos pais estão aí! – Aioros disse sorridente.

-Aioros, se liga! Isso é encrenca!

-Aioria! Será que eles já sabem?

-Não sei, Marin! Olha a bagunça que está lá dentro.

-Já sabem de que?

-De umas confusões aí, Shaka.

-Não acredito que o Shaka não sabe!

-Sei o quê?

-Não é melhor a gente entrar logo? – Sugeriu Lígea, olhando sorridente para a cara de Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

Dohko congelou.

-Você não vai comigo, Dohko?

-Por que ele iria, Sherlock? Ele também está devendo para o cartório...

-É verdade, Dohko?

Dohko não respondeu.

-PUTZ, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

-Muito obrigado, Kanon! – Dohko olhou furioso para o grego.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você não é sincero com sua namorada... Librianos... Tsc tsc tsc...

-Ei! O que estão fazendo parados na porta? – O professor Kim apareceu no corredor – Estão todos esperando somente vocês!

-O que querem com a gente? – Perguntou Kia para o professor.

-Entrem e vamos resolver a situação. Vocês são de longe a turma mais trabalhosa que existe!

Kim passou por eles e entrou no anfiteatro. Parou e ficou esperando. Lígea foi a primeira a entrar na sala. Os outros resolveram seguir seu exemplo.

-Kanon, realmente foi ótimo ter te conhecido...

-Digo o mesmo, meu chapa!

Os pais dos garotos pararam de falar quando viram os próprios entrando no auditório. Cada um foi direto com seus superiores e aguardaram alguém tocar no assunto. Calíope pediu que todos se sentassem. Era visível o nervoso daqueles meninos e meninas. Realmente tinha alguma coisa errada. Quando Shion chegou novamente ao local, ela recomeçou a falar.

-Fui até a secretaria e constatei que o problema não é com a escola e nem com o nosso professor Eugeu. Alguém fez uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto com esses boletins. Ou melhor, não foi brincadeira, foi algo bem sério. Gostaria que o autor, ou os autores, se pronunciassem e explicassem o que fizeram e COMO fizeram.

Novamente, o barulho de vozes invadiu a sala. Os pais de Mu apertavam com força os ombros do rapaz. A mãe de Afrodite segurava o garoto pelo punho e ameaçava o filho em sueco. Os pais do francês Kamus estavam o humilhando profundamente, pois a expressão do rapaz era de perturbação extrema. O pai de Shura nem olhava para o filho. Apenas repetia que ele era a escória da família. A mãe de Aldebaran estava chorando muito e o brasileiro caiu de joelhos, jurando que não havia feito nada. O pai e a madrasta de Saga olhavam para ele, tentando ler os olhos do rapaz. A avó de Dohko gritava em chinês com o neto e o ameaçava com seu guarda-chuva assassino. A mãe de Shina estava dando um escândalo, a tutora de Shaka o olhava com desprezo, os pais de Aioria e Aioros se lamentavam pelos filhos e quando Kanon e Máscara da Morte viram o pai de Miro dar um tapa muito bem dado no rosto do rapaz, resolveram se pronunciar.

-FUI EU! – Gritaram o grego e o italiano juntos.

Na mesma hora, o tumulto parou.

-Fui eu! – Kanon disse de novo com firmeza.

-Não, fomos nós dois!

-Fica na sua, Mask!

-Não, não vou deixar você levar a culpa sozinho, Kanon!

-Realmente, que linda demonstração de afeto essa, hein Kanon e Máscara da Morte?

-Lígea, não põe fogo na fogueira. Você não sabe de nada!

-Claro que eu sei. Vocês falsificaram boletins, ganharam dinheiro em cima disso!

O espanto foi geral. Até mesmo o sarcástico professor Eugeu ficou surpreso com a declaração.

-Então, já temos os ladrões de provas também! – Disse o professor com convicção.

-Não roubamos provas! Não fomos nós! – Gritava Máscara da Morte.

-Será que vocês dois poderiam explicar a falsificação dos boletins? – Calíope resolveu estabelecer ordem.

A dupla olhou para seus pais. Estavam completamente envergonhados dos filhos que tinham. Kanon resolveu começar a falar:

-Eu quis mudar minhas notas para não magoar os meus pais. Mostrei para o Máscara da Morte e ele também quis. Aí mudei o dele também.

-Depois, quando os outros quiseram, eu ajudei o Kanon a mudar. – Acrescentou o italiano.

-Nós que convencemos os outros a mudar as notas. Eles não têm culpa. Foram manipulados.

Máscara da Morte olhou espantado para Kanon. Aquilo era mentira.

Enquanto os murmúrios eram altos, Máscara da Morte teve que perguntar ao amigo o que ele pretendia com aquilo.

-Kanon! Você pirou?

-Não. É um plano. Concorde comigo e você vai ver.

-Nós vamos ser presos!

-Eu serei réu primário. Isso me custaria apenas um processo. Você tem passagem pela polícia?

-Não.

-Então, concorda comigo.

-Kanon, nós vamos ser levados daqui pela polícia!

-Imagina que massa, Mask!

-SILÊNCIO! – Calíope gritou – Ainda não terminamos. Podem continuar, por favor? Como fizeram isso?

-Tiramos xerox dos boletins, recortamos as notas e colamos por cima. Trabalho braçal.

-Fizemos isso em um final de semana. Convencemos o povo, pois se todos mudassem as notas, não haveria erros... Apenas alguns não mudaram...

Agora era Kanon que estava impressionado com a astúcia de Máscara da Morte.

-Quem são esses alguns?

-Aldebaran, Kamus, Shaka, Lígea, Kia e Nínel. Não precisam ficar bravos com eles e nem com quem mudou. Fizemos a cabeça deles, já dissemos.

-E por que esses não mudaram?

-São muito "certinhos" e eles nos delatariam.

O barulho recomeçou na sala.

-Certo, por favor, os dois me acompanhem.

-E os nossos pais? – Quis saber Kanon.

-Eles vão buscar vocês na delegacia depois. Falsificar documentos é crime.

Ao acompanharem o Diretor e a Orientadora, passaram por Miro e o ouviram dizer:

-A minha cabeça foi feita, pai! Eu te juro!

Depois ouviram Aioros e Aioria dizendo a mesma coisa.

Abandonaram a sala na hora certa. O clima estava pesado demais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os pais deixaram o colégio desapontados com seus filhos. Mu estava com uma enorme culpa dentro de si. Aldebaran o aconselhava, dizia que ele não deveria ter feito aquilo, piorando ainda mais a situação do rapaz. Embora a dupla tivesse assumido toda a culpa, as coisas não estavam completamente amenizadas. Os responsáveis pediram que todas as notas fossem enviadas pelo correio diretamente para eles. Ninguém jamais iria esquecer aquele episódio tenebroso.

-Me desculpa, Lígea! Eu estava com medo da minha avó! Não te contei porque sabia que você ia ficar muito brava comigo!

-Dohko, não tente justificar seus erros! Isso que você fez foi um absurdo! Mesmo que eles tenham feito a sua cabeça!

-Eles não fizeram minha cabeça! Eu que os procurei! Aioros e Shura que me aconselharam!

-Agora a culpa vai ser de Aioros e Shura? Francamente, Dohko!

-Não! Não é isso!

-Nunca mais quero falar com você! – Lígea saiu correndo, em prantos, para longe do chinês.

Dohko começou a derramar lágrimas, se sentindo duplamente culpado.

-Dohko... Não fica assim... A Lígea age impulsivamente... Depois ela te procura. – Kia escolhia bem as palavras para não magoar ainda mais o amigo.

-A minha avó não vai mais confiar em mim... Eu acho que perdi o amor da minha vida.

-Calma, cara. As coisas vão se ajeitar... – Saga não sabia mais o que dizer.

Outro casal que chorava abraçado era Afrodite e Shina.

-Eu não podia ter mentido pra minha mãe, Shina! Ela me ama!

-E meus pais nunca foram ruins comigo! Olha o que a gente fez!

Ísis tinha ido embora, escoltada por seus pais. Aioros ficou preocupado.

-Será que vão bater nela, Aioria?

-Eu não sei irmão. Estou mais preocupado com o que o papai pensará de nós. Coitada da Marin... Os japoneses são rígidos quanto aos estudos. Ela também deve estar sofrendo... Eu não vou nem me arriscar a ligar pra ela hoje.

-Tô preocupado com o Shura também. Ele saiu daqui tentando falar com o pai e sendo ignorado.

-Eu acho que amanhã nós saberemos de novidades.

-Espero que sejam boas, irmão.

Um pouco mais adiante, Miro conversava com Kamus.

-Eu disse pra você não fazer essa idiotice, Miro. Eu falei pra você rasgar! Você disse que ia queimar!

-Eu fiquei tentado! O carro...

-Miro, como você pode pensar em carro agora? Seu pai te bateu!

-Quando ele fica nervoso, ele faz isso mesmo.

-Miro... As coisas vão piorar...

-Não vão. Confia em mim.

-Confiei e você me enganou.

-Não vou mais enganar! Eu te prometo!

Mas o espanto geral foi quando Máscara da Morte e Kanon deixaram o colégio, algemados, acompanhados pela polícia.

-Esses dois estão ferrados. – Comentou Shaka.

-Ferrados? Não quero nem pensar o que vai acontecer com eles quando os pais deles os pegarem de jeito... – Disse Nínel, horrorizada.


	21. Tempestade

Pessoalzinho, que saudades de vocês! Vamos com mais um capítulo? Ando vendo muito a copa do mundo, vocês estão vendo? Tem cada gato jogando, não? Hehehehe... Ai ai ai... Mas voltando ao assunto principal, estamos aí, pro que der e vier! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com esse site, eu tenho tentado responder às reviews mas elas não estão indo... Vocês não fazem idéia da batalha que é para postar os capítulos... Acho que estou no Santuário de Hades e não estou sabendo. Se por acaso vocês não estiverem recebendo minhas respostas, avisem, ta certo? Beijos a todos!

**Capítulo 21**

**Depois da tempestade, mais tempestade**

A última cena do dia anterior presenciada por alguns alunos foi terrivelmente chocante.

Nunca iam esquecer a dupla dinâmica saindo escoltada pela polícia, algemados. Além disso, levaram suspensão de uma semana por terem aprontado aquela no colégio.

A coordenação fez questão de que a secretaria enviasse para todo o Ensino Médio a segunda via dos boletins diretamente para os pais dos alunos. Ficaram ainda mais chocados quando pais de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano ligaram na escola cobrando explicações.

Calíope que nunca havia tido enxaqueca, agora estava tendo. E o mais irritante é que o motivo eram dois alunos de 17 anos.

"_Isso é o cúmulo! O fim da picada!"_ – Pensava ela, esquecendo a calma e esmurrando a mesa sem piedade.

"_Ainda tenho o problema do roubo das provas para resolver!"_

Por ela, dava como encerrado o caso. Máscara da Morte e Kanon eram os culpados por aquilo. Isso era inegável. Mas algo lá no fundo, fazia com que a orientadora duvidasse desse seu pensamento.

"_E o Miro, que me promete informações, novidades e fica me enrolando... Vou dar uma prensa no rapaz."_

Fora isso, as coisas estavam tomando o rumo novamente. Saga estava sendo bastante requisitado para contar o que tinha acontecido ao irmão. Contava nos mínimos detalhes, para os amigos mais íntimos, o incidente trágico.

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte foram soltos, mas serão processados por estelionato. Insistiram na idéia de que manipularam todos. É claro que precisavam sair por cima. Kanon sempre quis poder. Muito ambicioso.

-Mas devo concordar que ele salvou a pele de muita gente. Máscara da Morte também foi genial.

-Uma genialidade insana, Miro. – Comentou Aldebaran – Mas as suspeitas sobre o roubo das provas com certeza vão cair como chumbo nas costas dos dois.

-Pode ser, Aldebaran, mas eu acredito até que eles assumiriam a culpa para chamar a atenção!

-Duvido um pouco, Aioria. Se os dois fizeram o que fizeram ontem é porque tem algo por trás.

-Mas o que teria? – Aioros resolveu entrar na conversa.

-Eu não penso como eles, mas que tem, tem.

-Nossa Kamus, você entende bem da mente de criminosos, não?

-Afrodite, eu não entendo. Apenas observo.

-Você daria um ótimo detetive.

-Menos, Aioros. Bom, eu vou me retirar, o assunto vai começar a pesar e eu não quero participar.

-Vou com você. – Miro seguiu Kamus para dentro da escola.

-Eu não sei por que, mas eu não vou muito com a cara desse Miro.

-Com a cara de quem você vai, Aioria?

-De todos vocês. Mas não gosto desse cara, Shaka.

-Me dá motivos. – Pediu Aldebaran.

-Ele é arrogante, prepotente, dono da verdade e quer todos pagando um pau pra ele.

-Minha nossa, Aioros, seu irmão descreveu a si próprio!

-Shura, se continuar com isso, estará pedindo uma surra bem dada!

-Caramba! Mas que química explosiva rola entre vocês, garotos! – Kia se exaltou – Meu cunhado nem precisa estar aqui para brigas acontecerem! O único que nunca briga é o Mu!

Mu ficou envergonhado. Não pelo comentário, mas pelo jeito que a garota se referia a ele. Decidiu que precisava conversar seriamente com a árabe. O importante era achar o momento.

-O Mu é muito tímido mesmo, nunca abre a boca para nada. – Falou Dohko.

-Por que eu agora vou virar pauta de discussão? Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto.

-Conta pra gente, Mu, quando é que você vai começar a se interessar por garotas? – Shura começou a provocar.

O tibetano se viu em meio a uma sinuca. Kia parecia esperar por uma resposta que falasse sobre ela. Ele optou pelo silêncio.

O sinal tocou e eles foram suas classes. Saga pediu que Kia seguisse sem ele, pois tinha que falar com a Orientadora. Todo preocupado com as faltas da namorada, fazia de tudo para que não houvessem problemas acadêmicos. Foi aí que Mu aproveitou a deixa. Puxou a garota para trás de um dos pilares.

Com um olhar muito severo, nunca visto antes por ninguém, encarou a jovem árabe.

-Nossa, que pegada você tem, hein Mu?

-Kia, esse lance está ficando sério. Acho melhor você parar com essas indiretas. As pessoas vão começar a perceber.

-Mu, posso te propor uma coisa?

-Desde que FALE e não me AGARRE, pode.

-Depois da aula, quero me encontrar com você.

-Você ficou completamente maluca. Depois do que você me fez no banheiro daquela boate, de jeito nenhum.

-Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

-Ei vocês dois! O que estão fazendo fora da sala de aula? Já para classe! – Ordenou um inspetor que estava no corredor.

-Se você não me encontrar, vai ser pior pra você.

-Pára de me provocar, garota. Você tem namorado!

-Se você não for, eu vou te agarrar agora, na frente do inspetor.

-Eu não vou!

Kia se jogou contra o peito do rapaz, fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

O inspetor chegou a tempo de ver a cena.

-Vocês não ouviram o que eu disse? Vou levá-los para a diretoria já!

-Mas ela me empurrou! Eu já estava indo!

-Foi ele que me puxou! Você viu!

-Eu não vi nada. Vamos, os dois para a diretoria, já!

-Que ótimo, Kia! Eu te adoro!

-Verdade?

-Silêncio, vocês dois!

Mu ficou emburrado. Estava sendo levado para a diretoria por um motivo totalmente injusto. Kia parecia leve e tranqüila. Ficar perto dele fazia um bem danado. Chegaram no andar mais alto onde Shion ficava. O inspetor entrou antes. Enquanto não voltava, os dois apenas se encaravam.

"_Olha só com quem eu fui me meter!" _– A cabeça de Mu dava tilts quando se lembrava do episódio do banheiro.

"_Você ainda vai ser meu!" _– Kia delirava de desejo.

-Sorte de vocês! O diretor não está. Vão para a classe imediatamente, sem trocar uma palavra no corredor. Todos estão em aula.

Os dois obedeceram na mesma hora. Quando chegaram na classe, todos os olharam intrigados. Ocuparam seus lugares.

-Onde você estava, Mu?

-Quase fui parar na diretoria, Aldebaran.

-Mas por quê?

-A Kia me derrubou no corredor e um inspetor encasquetou com a gente.

O professor Kim foi até a carteira de Mu com uma expressão irritada.

-Chegou atrasado, tirou a concentração de todos e ainda está conversando? Mu, se não parar, vou te mandar para fora.

-Perdão, professor.

O professor virou as costas e continuou dando sua aula.

"_Hoje não é meu dia!" –_ Mu pensou com raiva.

Depois do episódio das notas, a disciplina do colégio estava bem mais rígida. Na volta do intervalo, o tibetano encontrou um bilhete em seu estojo. Não precisava nem abrir para saber do que se tratava e nem de quem era. Quando as aulas acabaram e finalmente se viu livre dos colegas, se sentou embaixo de uma árvore e leu o conteúdo.

"_Mu, não precisa fazer essa cara de bravo quando começar a ler o bilhete. Como eu te disse, me encontre às 15 horas na praça do Museu Nacional. Senão... Já sabe, né? Eu faço!_

_Com todo o amor do mundo e beijos em sua doce boca,_

_Kia."_

-Que exagero!

-Você ainda está aqui, Mu? O que foi exagerado?

Mu quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Amassou o papel na mesma hora, na palma de sua mão, escondendo a prova concreta de sua traição.

-Saga, é, eu estava aqui... Descansando... Não vi... Nossa, olha a hora...

-Mu, você está bem?

-Estou! Estou sim!

-Eu estou te achando um pouco perturbado... Tem certeza que não quer conversar?

-ABSOLUTA!

-Zeus, se acalme! – Saga foi colocar a mão no ombro do amigo e esse desviou com tanta pressa que acabou caindo de costas no chão.

-Eu preciso ir, Saga. Amanhã a gente se fala.

-Antes de você ir, queria saber, quando nós vamos estudar de novo?

-Não sei, amanhã a gente se vê.

A dúvida pairava na cabeça dos dois. Enquanto um se perguntava o motivo de tanta agitação, o outro se perguntava se deveria ir ao encontro da namorada de um de seus melhores amigos.

"_Não, não vou não!" _– Concluiu Mu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Não acredito que estou aqui! Não acredito! Mu, você é um idiota!"_

-Olá... A Lígea sempre disse que os arianos são meio... Esquentados, mas nunca comentou que eles mesmos se estapeavam.

-Então, estou me batendo por ser tão retardado, ao ponto de vir até aqui, sabendo de suas intenções.

Ela lançou seu olhar de desejo de cima a baixo. Mu estava vestido discretamente, como sempre. Se não fosse o clima de inverno, provavelmente estaria usando muitos decotes. A saia já estava curtíssima.

-Eu estou aqui, agora me diga o que você quer.

-Preciso dizer?

-Kia, você tem problemas de entendimento? Vou falar bem devagar: você – namora – o - Saga.

-Eu sei disso.

-Você devia estar com ele agora, ou na sua casa. E eu deveria estar na minha, estudando Grego.

-Mu, você sente alguma coisa por mim?

-Mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem.

-Então, você confessa que é gay!

-Mas é claro que não!

-Você me beijou na festa! Se eu sou homem...

-Kia, VOCÊ me beijou, não fui eu.

-Você gostou...

Mu começou a ficar corado de vergonha.

-Você gostou! Hahaha! Sabia!

-Kia, é sério. Eu estou me sentindo péssimo. Toda vez que o Saga chega perto de mim, eu começo a passar mal. Detesto enganar os outros e também sou péssimo nessa arte.

-Ele não vai saber se você não contar.

-Kia, se você gosta de mim, por que está com ele?

A garota baixou o rosto em direção ao chão, depois olhou para o lado. O vento batia em seu rosto e bagunçava seus belos cabelos avermelhados.

-Eu não queria que o Saga sofresse. Ele disse que gosta muito de mim.

-Escute, eu não deveria me meter nisso, mas, se você não gosta dele, devia por um fim no namoro.

-Se eu terminar com ele, você fica comigo?

-Kia, imagina o que ele ia pensar de mim se eu ficasse com você!

-Prefiro então continuar do jeito que está!

-Não! Eu não aceito essa condição não! Coloque-se no meu lugar, Kia. É horrível! Imagina o Dohko dando em cima de você e o Saga sendo a Lígea, não posso concordar com isso.

Sem avisar, Kia avançou para cima do garoto, como havia feito na festa da escola. Segundos depois, estavam trocando beijos apaixonados. Quando Mu voltou a si, empurrou a árabe com força.

-Não faça isso comigo, por favor...

-Você me deseja, eu sei! Eu sinto no seu beijo!

-Sim! Não! Olha, isso está indo rápido demais! Eu não sei porque eu vim até aqui! Tinha certeza de que isso ia acontecer!

-Você veio porque sente atração por mim.

-Eu vou embora, Kia. Algum conhecido pode passar por aqui... E eu não quero que me vejam...

-Mu, responde, você gosta de mim, não é?

-Nunca parei pra pensar nisso, Kia. Preciso ir.

Mas antes dele ir embora por completo, ele mesmo voltou e se despediu da garota, com categoria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A semana passou depressa e logo a dupla dinâmica estava de volta. Arrancava olhares curiosos e assustados. No fundo, era o que mais queriam. Chamar a atenção de todos. Serem conhecidos.

-Voltamos com a bola toda!

-Pois é, Mask. Causamos e somos a sensação do colégio.

-Como podem achar uma coisa tão feia, legal? Vocês não se enxergam!

-Lígea, se enxerga você! Cuide de sua vida, cuide de seu namoradinho mentiroso e depois venha falar da gente, tá bem?

Pela primeira vez, Lígea se calou diante de uma resposta de Kanon.

A semana que estava começando não estava bem também para os casais fixos. Shina e Afrodite se desentenderam quando a garota disse para o sueco que queria ficar um pouco sozinha com as amigas. Afrodite se sentiu rejeitado. Aioria e Marin também discutiram muito feio, por causa de uma dúvida de História.

-Quantas vezes eu já te disse, Marin, que a América foi descoberta em 1500? Se está duvidando, pergunte ao Aldebaran!

-Ai Aioria, sempre que você fala alguma coisa, você impõe! Você é muito estúpido!

-É que eu não suporto as suas manias de querer achar que sabe tudo!

-Eu que sei tudo? Aioria eu acabei de dizer que você impõe!

-Você também!

Marin saiu chorando novamente, da frente de Aioria. Shaka, como sempre ficava comovido, tratava de repreender o amigo.

-Tome cuidado com as suas palavras, Aioria. Um dia vocês vão brigar e ela não vai voltar mais...

-Shaka, você não entende de mulher!

-É inútil falar contigo!

Lígea encontrava Dohko e ignorava a presença do chinês. Isso o machucava profundamente.

Quando Aldebaran ficou sabendo do rompimento de Afrodite e Shina, precisou conversar com Shura.

-Você já está sabendo, cara?

-Do quê? Olha só, Aldebaran fofocando...

-Só porque te interessa...

-Me diz, o que eu não sei?

-O Afrodite...

-NÃO QUERO SABER DA BIBA!

-Deixa eu terminar! Afrodite e Shina brigaram! É sua chance!

-Você ta brincando, né?

-Não, Shura. Aproveita e vai atrás... Quem sabe você consegue!

-Valeu, Debão!

Na hora do almoço, todos se encaminharam para a cantina e para o refeitório. Ao esperar sua vez na fila, Kamus viu uma cena que chamou sua atenção. Anisah estava chorando, sentada em um dos bancos de cimento, encolhida em um canto. Resolveu se aproximar.

-Olá, Anisah. Está com algum problema?

Quando ela viu Kamus em sua frente, tratou de se recompor.

-Oi... Kamus. Não, não foi nada.

-Tem certeza mesmo? Olha, eu não costumo dizer isso, mas... Se você precisar conversar, falar as coisas, pode me procurar. Não sou bom com palavras, mas sei escutar.

-Obrigada...

O garoto virou as costas e deu poucos passos antes de olhar para trás.

-Kamus, estou com vergonha de te falar...

-Vergonha? Bom, não precisa ter. Problemas com seus pais?

-Não, na verdade é com a escola... É que você é tão inteligente... Não queria parecer burra na sua frente... E...

-Que matéria você está tendo dificuldade?

-Ai, Kamus, é uma pergunta difícil...

-Vai me dizer que são em todas?

-Não! Não! Claro que não!

-Já entendi. Física.

Anisah arregalou os olhos.

-Bom, provavelmente sua irmã deve ter lhe dito que eu sou bom na matéria, aí você ficou com vergonha de me dizer por isso. Estou errado?

-Como você é inteligente!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos até a sua classe ver a matéria que você está tendo, aí quando esse pessoal todo desocupar as mesas a gente volta pra comer.

Anisah ficou parada contemplando o rapaz, como se fosse uma divindade.

-Só vou te pedir uma coisa. Não me olhe desse jeito... Me incomoda.

-Você está me chamando pra almoçar com você?

-Claro. Enquanto isso, a gente discute a matéria. Vamos, rápido. Não há tempo a perder.

Os dois deixaram a cantina momentos antes da pior cena entre casais já existentes em históricas mitológicas trágicas.

Aioros pegou sua bandeja com um pedaço de lasagna ao sugo e um copo de 800 ml de coca-cola. Quando passou por Shina e Nínel, as duas quase surtaram. Chegou à mesa, onde Ísis estava sentada e não viu a sua mochila que estava no chão. Os berros foram ouvidos por todo o pátio do colégio.

-AIOROS! É A DÉCIMA QUINTA VEZ QUE VOCÊ DERRUBA COMIDA EM MIM! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!

-Ísis, pelo amor de Zeus! Não fiz de propósito! Eu te ajudo a limpar! Te dou a minha camiseta! – Disse o grego desesperado, tirando a camisa do uniforme escolar e estendendo-a para a namorada.

-Wow! – Um coro feminino ressoou próximo da cantina.

Ísis se levantou completamente irritada, não pegou a camisa e foi em direção ao banheiro feminino.

-Aioros, presta atenção no que você faz, irmão!

-Eu não fiz por mal!

-Põe logo essa camiseta – intimidou Shura – Daqui a pouco vão falar que você estava fazendo strep-tease aqui! Você sabe como essas meninas são!

-Tá bom! – Colocou a camiseta e saiu em disparada atrás da namorada.

-Acho que já era, não Aioria?

-Creio que sim, Shura. Infelizmente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro entrou na sala da orientação após um "entra" bastante estressado.

-Boa tarde, Calíope.

-Olá Miro, eu queria mesmo falar com você. – A loira separava uns papéis.

-Você já almoçou?

-Não, ainda não tive tempo. – Continuava a separar os papéis.

-Então... O Kamus... Ele me passou essa receita... Aí eu preparei e... Aí eu trouxe pra você.

Calíope parou de mexer em suas coisas. Ainda não tinha encarado o rapaz. Quando olhou em seus olhos, seu rosto iluminou-se com um belo sorriso.

-Mas que gesto gentil. Por favor, sente-se.

Ela pegou a marmitinha com delicadeza e a abriu com cuidado.

-Está com uma aparência divina! Você já almoçou?

-Ainda não, mas eu já vou...

-Por favor, divida comigo. Não vai ficar só olhando.

-Não, eu fiz... Pra você... – Miro começou a sentir as orelhas queimarem. Na mesma hora, puxou os cabelos para cima delas, o mais depressa possível.

-Você vai comer comigo! É muita coisa!

-Não...

-Eu insisto!

O rapaz, ainda envergonhado, começou então a comer junto de sua paixão.

-Miro, então, soube de mais alguma novidade?

-Bom, os assuntos sempre surgem, Kamus nunca fala nada, foge...

-E o Mu?

-Particularmente eu não acho que tenha sido ele... É quieto, mas não creio que teria motivos... Tem a dupla...

-Não sei por que, mas algo me diz que não foram aqueles dois...

-Mas eles que deram a idéia...

-Por que não me disse isso antes?

-Me esqueci completamente... Mas sabe, tem o Aioros.

-Aioros? Puxa vida, mas ele sempre me pareceu muito ajuizado.

-Mas é desastrado. Derruba tudo, se confunde.

-É mesmo? Então é alguém a se pensar.

-Saga... Irmão de Kanon.

-Saga vai bem da matéria.

-Por isso seria o menos suspeito, não Calíope?

-Verdade! Bem observado.

-Então...

-E as meninas?

-Só se for a esportista Kia. As outras não tem talento para esportes. Teriam se arrebentado ao usar aquela vara para pular o muro.

-Bem pensado... – Calíope suspirou – A cada dia que passa, essa lista só aumenta. E esses dois estão tirando a minha calma e equilíbrio...

-Você trabalha demais. Precisa de um descanso.

-É mesmo, relaxar seria bom...

"_Venha relaxar comigo, doce musa inspiradora. Colherei todas as flores que existem no mundo para te preparar um banho de florais... E farei massagens em todo o seu corpo, você ia se sentir nas nuvens, nos Campos Elíseos."_

Miro respirou fundo. Precisava sair do impasse que estava, queria algo concreto. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e disse:

-Calíope, se eu te convidasse para tomar um café qualquer dia desses comigo, você toparia?

-Eu não tomo café.

A expressão de Miro murchou completamente. _"Droga! Só dou bola fora!"_

_-_Mas um chocolate quente eu topo!

-O quê? – Procurou apurar melhor seus ouvidos. Sua mente ficou envolta em dúvida.

-Não gosta de chocolate quente?

-Sim, Cla-claro! Você iria? Comigo?

-Por que não? Claro que sim!

-Que bom! – Era um esforço muito grande tentar se conter.

-Sábado à tarde, passo pra te pegar. Combinado?

-Certo.

Ouviram batidas na porta. O grego se levantou.

-Com licença... Olá Calíope, Olá Miro.

-Olá professor Aristóteles. Então eu já vou indo... Até mais senhorita Calíope, até mais professor.

Miro deixou a sala, atordoado.

-O que ele estava fazendo aqui, Calíope?

-Veio me trazer um almoço. Uma graça esse garoto, muito gentil!

-Ele gosta de você.

-Não diga bobagens, Aristóteles.

-Abra os olhos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ora, ora quem está deixando a orientação...

-O que foi, Kanon?

-Nada...

-Ele está ficando vermelho! Veja, Kanon!

-Pára Máscara da Morte.

-É você que passa os relatórios pra ela, não é?

Os olhos rápidos de Miro observaram se havia alguém por perto.

-Não passo não. Não sou de dedurar ninguém. Ela descobriu sozinha sobre os boletins.

-Então, conta aqui pra gente, quem você acha que roubou as provas?

-Por que?

-Queremos a sua opinião! Você sempre pergunta e nunca fala o que acha... – Máscara da Morte foi se aproximando do rapaz lentamente.

-Além do mais... – Continuou Kanon – Você é bem relacionado...

-Na minha opinião, foi o Aioros. Muito desastrado. Agora, se forem pensar bem, tem o Mu, o Shura...

-Não, não foi o Shura.

-Como sabem que não?

-O ladrão, tem olhos azuis. – Kanon encarou Miro de frente.

-Entendo... Vocês dois... Já se olharam no espelho?

-Já, mas não fomos nós. Até você acha que não fomos nós.

-Realmente, vocês não foram, Máscara da Morte.

-E o Kamus?

-Deve estar por aí, Kanon.

-Você entendeu, Miro.

-Não, não foi ele. Ele não faria isso.

-Mas nós achamos que ele sabe quem foi.

-Máscara da Morte, por que não pergunta pra ele?

-Porque ele foge. – Kanon respondeu pelo amigo.

-Ele odeia encrenca.

-E você?

-Também. Olha, eu acho que vocês deveriam se tratar. Têm sérios problemas mentais.

-Certo. Valeu pela opinião, Miro.

Quando Miro já estava a um metro de distância, Máscara da Morte gritou:

-Miro, me dá o telefone do seu psiquiatra?

O grego ignorou a pergunta e seguiu em frente.

-O que acha, Kanon?

-Não sei, Mask... Não sei.

-Mas entrou ou não pra lista?

-Ainda não sei...

-Kanon, eu vou embora, preciso arrumar a casa.

-Hahahaha! Certo companheiro! Vai lá então!

-Você ri porque o Saga é seu faxineiro! Depois da prisão, meu pai proibiu a minha empregada de trabalhar. Bom, fui!

Máscara da Morte foi embora e Kanon permaneceu no colégio. Resolveu dar uma passada no banheiro, antes de ir procurar uma certa mulher. No caminho, próximo a um jardim, ouviu vozes conhecidas. Não teve outro jeito. Resolveu espiar.

"_Minha nossa! Não posso acreditar!"_

-Kia... No colégio, não.

-Não tem mais ninguém aqui! Minha irmã vai desconfiar se eu ficar saindo sem o Saga...

-Exatamente por isso... Por favor, não...

O beijo estalado ecoava pelo corredor vazio da escola. Kanon não conseguia acreditar. Sabia que tinha algo errado, mas daquele jeito, descaradamente, não podia ser.

-Kia, por favor... Eu gosto de você, mas aqui no colégio é complicado...

-Relaxa Mu, eu disse pro Saga que ia esperar minha irmã, ela está estudando com o Kamus... Vamos aproveitar o momento...

-Kia... Zeus... Que fogo...

-O fogo aqui é você...

O grego teve de sair dali, não aguentou ouvir mais uma palavra sequer. Precisava falar com alguém. Precisava por aquilo pra fora. Não pensou duas vezes. Foi para a casa de Máscara da Morte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa, cara, o que foi? Você apertou trinta vezes a minha campainha!

Kanon entrou na casa do amigo, andando de um lado para o outro. Uma veia de sua testa estava até saltada.

-Dá pra me responder? Eu to ficando encanado, cara!

-Mu, Kia! Não dá pra acreditar!

-O que tem esses dois? Kanon, você vai fazer um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro!

-A KIA TRAI MEU IRMÃO! – Ele agarrou a gola da camiseta do italiano – COM A VAQUINHA!

-CALMA! KANON ME SOLTA!

O grego largou o rapaz. Máscara da Morte se recompôs.

-Respira fundo, amigo.

-Mask, isso não pode acontecer... Não pode! Ela está traindo o meu irmão!

-Me conta direito essa história. Vamos pensar, antes de qualquer coisa. – Máscara da Morte não estava se reconhecendo ao dizer aquelas coisas.

Kanon contou tudo o que viu. No final, o italiano encontrava-se nervoso, igual ao seu melhor amigo.

-Conte para o Saga o que você viu.

-Meu irmão ama essa garota vadia. Cadela!

-Fala com seu irmão, mas fica calmo antes. Não adianta nada você chegar chutando tudo na sua casa, só vai perturbar mais seu irmão.

-Obrigado por me ouvir, camarada. Valeu mesmo.

-Precisando, você sabe que não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Kanon parou e olhou ao seu redor. Não acreditou no que viu.

-Mask, como você consegue viver com essa desordem?

-Hehehe... Eu sempre tive empregada...

-Percebe-se...


	22. Verdades ou Mentiras?

Ai ai ai, não gente! Essa Kia as vezes me dá nos nervos! Mas vamos aguardar para ver o que acontece! Tirou até o Kanon do sério! Obrigada pelas reviews, gente. Adoro os comentários de vocês. Beijos!

**Capítulo 22**

**Verdades ou mentiras?**

Realmente a ida até a casa de Máscara da Morte fez bem a Kanon. Estava mais calmo quando entrou em sua casa, porém, a quebra da harmonia estava com segundos contados. Saga estava sentado na mesa, observando um objeto brilhante nas mãos. Quando viu o irmão chegar, pediu que visse o que tinha comprado.

-Veja, aproveitei que a Kia não estava comigo a tarde e fui até o shopping e comprei esse colar de ouro branco pra ela. O pingente com o símbolo do Signo de Câncer também é de ouro branco com Zircônio. Não é lindo?

-Você comprou isso pra ela, Saga?

-Sim! Daqui uma semana vamos completar dois meses! Nossa, estou tão apaixonado por ela, Kanon. Queria mesmo era dar um anel de brilhantes a ela, mas, não posso pedir pro papai, fui ver e é muito caro.

-Você é um louco e perturbado.

-Kanon, eu não quero brigar com você.

-Saga, você não vai dar isso pra ela. Amanhã mesmo você vai devolver isso na loja que comprou.

-Ai Kanon, deixa de ser invejoso! Por favor, você disse pra eu tomar conta da minha vida, eu estou tomando.

-Saga, me escute, preciso te contar uma coisa muito séria.

-Fala...

-A Kia trai você.

-E eu que sou o louco e perturbado. Kanon, acho que vou ter que falar para o papai que você está usando drogas.

-Ela trai você com o Mu!

-Está usando LSD? Tomando chá de cogumelos? Já sei, fumando Ópio!

-Você precisa acreditar em mim, irmão! Estou falando a verdade!

-Kanon, você é um mentiroso de primeira linha! Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria acreditado!

-Eu não estou mentindo!

-Você falsificou boletins, foi preso, deve ter roubado as provas, o próprio papai me disse isso, fora outras coisas do seu passado, que se eu começar a lembrar...

-Você é um corno, iludido.

-Você conseguiu estragar o meu dia! Maldito dia que a mamãe teve a gente! Eu devia mesmo era ter nascido sozinho! – Saga recolheu o presente e foi para o seu quarto. Bateu a porta com força.

Kanon se afundou no sofá da sala, emburrado.

"_Ainda vou esfregar na fuça desse palhaço as coisas que ele me jogou na cara."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-

-Falou com ele? – Foi a primeira coisa que Máscara da Morte perguntou ao ver Kanon naquela manhã.

-Falei. – Respondeu com revolta na voz.

-Pelo jeito...

-Ele me chamou de louco e drogado.

-Caramba... Saga se revelando...

-Não enche, Máscara da Morte.

-O que pretende fazer então?

-Vou bolar um plano pra ele presenciar a cena. Você me ajuda?

-Já disse que não precisa nem pedir!

Os dois pararam de conversar quando viram o casal entrando na classe. Kia, sorridente como sempre, segurando a mão de Saga. O irmão delirava cada vez que olhava para a garota. Logo depois, entrou Mu, carregando seu material na mão.

-Esse cara é muito cínico. Pensa que engana alguém...

-E engana mesmo, Kanon. Ninguém desconfia dele.

-Vou começar a aterrorizá-lo.

-Como?

-Você vai ver. Apenas concorde comigo quando perceber o que rola.

-Só não me mandando pra prisão de novo, eu concordo.

Kanon cochichou no ouvido do amigo. Máscara da Morte pareceu gostar da idéia. Esperaram até a hora do intervalo. Kanon chamou Aldebaran, Aioria e Shaka para junto de si. Máscara da Morte seguiu Mu até a cantina.

-Vocês estão sabendo que o Mu está saindo com uma garota?

-Não! – Aldebaran o olhou assustado.

-Quem?)

– Aioria estava aguçado de curiosidade.

-Não sei também, mas sei que está. Reparem como ele anda agitado, acho que foi na festa.

-Tem certeza, Kanon?

-Shaka, que motivos teria o Mu para ficar agitado se não fosse mulher? Nem estamos em época de provas!

-Mas ele me conta tudo! Por que não contaria isso?

-Você perguntou pra ele, Aldebaran?

-Ainda não...

-Então pergunta... Se ele se enrolar, a resposta é positiva...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E aí, Mu? Tudo em paz?

-Tudo...

-Acho que não, hein? To te achando tão estranho ultimamente...

-Como assim, Máscara da Morte?

-Tá avoado, chegando atrasado na aula... Se perdendo na saída...

-Ah... É... Ando muito cansado... – Mu começou a achar aquele papo muito estranho.

-Cansado? Sabe, eu não sou muito de me apaixonar, mas uma vez eu me apaixonei e fiquei assim...

Mu quase derrubou a coca-cola que segurava no chão.

-Eu também costumava derrubar coisas...

-Ah... É... Você não vai comprar nada?

-Mas que avoado, Mu! Olha! Já comprei minha barra de chocolate, na sua frente e você nem viu!

Mu começou a ficar confuso. Máscara da Morte resolveu não dar trégua. Quando o tibetano começou a se distanciar, ele foi atrás.

-Mas depois dessa minha paixão, eu decidi não me apaixonar por ninguém mais...

-Aconteceu... Alguma coisa? – Mu sabia que não deveria fazer essa pergunta, mas não queria que o clima ficasse chato.

-Ela tinha namorado...

Agora Mu derrubou a coca-cola e o pacote de salgadinho no chão.

-Nossa, o que foi, Mu? Até parece que você não conhece a minha fama!

-Não foi nada! – Mu pegou o que restou do salgadinho do chão – Eu preciso ir a biblioteca, Máscara da Morte. Depois a gente se fala...

-Tá certo... Vai pela sombra...

Mu não teve coragem de olhar para trás. Sumiu como um passe de mágica.

"_Bingo!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dohko, levanta esse astral, por favor... Não gosto de te ver assim...

-Me deixa, Afrodite... Você já não tem que resolver os seus problemas com a Shina?

-Ela não quer saber mais de mim. Prefere as amigas.

-Larga de ser besta, rapaz. Ela apenas quer um pouco de liberdade.

-Mas eu não dou liberdade?

-Aí eu já não sei...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aí, eu vou sair com ela no sábado! Ela vai passar em casa, Kamus!

-Miro, mon Dieu, cuidado com isso! Vocês não podem namorar! Ela é a orientadora do colégio!

-Mas foi ELA que me chamou pra sair! E sua receita ajudou!

-Por que você não me ouve? Eu estou te falando que isso é fria...

-Você que é frio! Vou começar a concordar com o que o Shura fala...

-O que ele fala?

-Te chama de pinguim! Hehehe...

-Não tem graça. Mas o meu conselho você já tem. Você escolhe o que faz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oi Shina... Tá tudo bem com você?

-Muito bem, obrigada, Shura. E você?

-Melhor agora...

-Por que melhor agora?

-Você é tão bonita...

-O Afrodite também acha...

Shura fechou a cara.

-Então por que terminaram?

-Ele não me dava espaço.

-Mas um relacionamento precisa ter as intimidades reservadas, não é? Eu acho que a preservação de identidade é muito importante.

-Nossa, Shura, você falou tudo!

-Falei?

-Sim! Que mais você acha de relacionamentos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já na sala de aula, Mu começou a se sentir incomodado com os olhares de Máscara da Morte. E o pior era que naquela tarde, haveria grupo de estudos em sua casa. Tinha que estar preparado para fortes emoções, até porque, Kia ia junto.

Dito e feito. No meio da tarde a turma começou a chegar. Os gêmeos chegaram juntos com Kia e Máscara da Morte. Aldebaran foi com Aioria, sem Marin e Shaka. Já estavam todos reunidos.

-O que vamos estudar hoje? – Questionou Shaka.

-Pode ser Geografia? – Aioria sugeriu.

-Pode! – Concordaram.

Começaram pela geopolítica, assunto que Aioria adorava. Começaram a falar de globalização.

-E depois que o processo de globalização se iniciou, o acesso entre as populações de várias etnias mudou muito. Abriram-se muitas portas. Sem a globalização, muitos de vocês nem estariam aqui na Grécia.

-Foi aí que surgiu a internet, os meios de comunicação ficaram mais rápidos, a troca de informações também, né?

-Sim, Shaka. Isso mesmo.

-Entendi! O que era de um, passou a ser do outro também.

-Mais ou menos, Kanon.

-Mais ou menos? Aioria, hoje em dia a gente vê a globalização dentro da escola.

-Como assim? – Intrigou-se Aldebaran.

-Kia, por que você não me ajuda a explicar?

-Por que eu, Kanon?

-Você é boa em humanas... Gosta de educação física... Gosta de um... Ser humano...

Mu encolheu-se na cadeira. Máscara da Morte apenas o observou.

-Adoro o ser humano que está do meu lado! – Ela deu um beijo carinhoso em Saga.

-É verdade, Kia, que no seu país, a poligamia é permitida?

-Gente, vamos voltar para o assunto principal do estudo?

-Qual o problema dela responder, Mu?

-É, nenhum. Mas é que isso não faz parte do assunto.

-Mas é cultura!

-É permitido sim. Mas eu só tenho uma mãe.

-Mas você é adepta a esse tipo de relacionamento? – Máscara da Morte não foi nem um pouco diplomático.

-Nunca pensei sobre isso.

-Por que não?

-Ah não pessoal – Aioria interrompeu, para o alívio de Mu – Já está desviando totalmente do assunto.

-Aioria, é cultura.

-Deixou de ser cultura a partir do momento em que ela começou a dar opiniões pessoais. Vou continuar falando, agora sobre a disputa pelo Alaska.

Ouviram o que Aioria tinha a dizer. Aldebaran, calado, observava as reações de Mu. Realmente tinha algo estranho no rapaz. Quando o sol começou a baixar, Aldebaran propôs uma pausa. O anfitrião foi buscar o lanche como sempre, mas foi seguido pelo brasileiro.

-Acho que você já deve estar cansado dessa pergunta, mas ta tudo bem com você, Mu?

-Está! Aldebaran, pega o suco na geladeira pra mim?

-Nossa, você nunca me tratou assim...

-Não dormi bem ontem a noite... Me desculpe, não quis ser estúpido.

-Você sabe, se precisar conversar...

-Obrigado Aldebaran.

Os dois voltaram para a sala e encontraram todos conversando. Se reabasteceram e voltaram aos estudos. Aioria continuou com a geografia, dessa vez falando dos Alpes. Mostrou fotos. Na primeira oportunidade, Kanon falou:

-Veja, essas montanhas parecem peitos de mulher!

-Só você pra pensar numa coisa dessas, Kanon!

-Ah, mas você não é muito ligado nisso, né Saga? A Kia nem tem peito grande!

Máscara da Morte se acabou de tanto rir.

-Respeito com ela!

-Kanon, vai ver é isso que atrai os homens para perto dela! – Comentou Máscara da Morte.

-Homens? – Shaka ficou perdido.

-Kanon! Largue de besteira! – Saga começou a se irritar.

-Maninho, você é tão ingênuo...

-Querem parar vocês dois? – Kia resolveu intervir na briga.

Mu se encolhia cada vez mais.

-Ué, é o Mu que sempre tenta apaziguar as coisas... Está tão calado... – Kanon não economizou no sarcasmo.

-Vamos voltar! Hoje vocês estão impossíveis. – Aldebaran punha as mãos na cabeça.

O estudo foi interrompido várias vezes. Quando Aioria se cansou pediu licença e se retirou. Os outros também foram embora logo. Depois de deixarem Kia em sua casa, Saga começou novamente com seu discurso:

-Quando é que você vai parar com essas suas idiotices?

-Quando você deixar de ser idiota, Saga!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A outra turma também não estava rendendo. Dohko teve que parar diversas vezes os contos trágicos da Mitologia Grega porque todos lembravam Lígea. Afrodite também estava muito desanimado e procurava não responder as provocações de Shura.

-Não foi homem suficiente para segurar a Shina... Agora fica aí, chorando...

-Fica na sua, Shura.

Miro e Kamus estavam com a cabeça em outro lugar. O francês tentava pensar em uma maneira mais direta de ajudar Anisah enquanto o amigo pensava no final de semana que não chegava nunca. Aioros só pensava em Ísis.

-Me ajudem a me aproximar dela de novo...

-Você já fez besteira – Shura dizia bravo – Quando você tomar jeito, você a recupera.

-Mas eu não vivo sem ela!

-Aioros, pára e se enxerga! Derrubou comida 15 vezes na garota!

-Shura, foi sem querer!

-Você faz tudo sem querer! Eu hein... Preste atenção que você erra menos!

-O Shura tem razão. – Dohko entrou no meio da conversa – Essas garotas...

-E a Lígea, cara?

-Nem fala dela, Aioros! Ela nem olha mais pra minha cara.

-Ela é fresca! Quando deixar de ver só a ela mesma, vai melhorar.

-A questão não é essa, Shura. Ela confiava no Dohko. Foi um grande golpe, foi como se ele a tivesse traído.

-Kamus, pra quê estragar ainda mais as coisas?

-Não quero estragar nada. Acho aquela menina explosiva demais. As vezes ela exagera, mas dessa vez, ela teve razão. Imagina... Todos nós sabemos que ela não gosta do Kanon, o Dohko vai lá e compra dele o boletim falso. Não era pra menos.

-O Dohko agiu por medo. Ela deveria pensar nisso.

-Aioros, medo não é racional. O que poderia acontecer se ele entregasse o boletim verdadeiro para a avó? No máximo, levaria uma bronca. Não perderia a menina que gosta e nem a confiança da avó.

-Você não tem medo de nada, Kamus?

-Claro que tenho, Afrodite. Mas é bem diferente. Não vou me colocar numa situação de risco. Vocês achavam que nunca iam descobrir essa história dos boletins? Eu falei pro Miro rasgar, ele não me ouviu. Apanhou do pai.

-Não precisa me lembrar disso, Kamus.

-A sorte de vocês – Continuou o francês – É que eles assumiram toda a culpa, inclusive a de vocês. Eles devem estar bastante encrencados.

-É! E ainda tem o roubo das provas... – Shura começou a pensar alto.

-Se importam da gente não falar do roubo das provas?

-Kamus, por que você sempre foge do assunto?

-Dohko, eu não fujo do assunto. Só não gosto de ficar falando desse episódio porque sei que isso vai dar muita dor de cabeça.

-Fala pra gente, quem você acha que roubou?

-Dohko...

-Ah Kamus, você é muito inteligente, estrategista, sabe raciocinar pra caramba, sem viajar, é óbvio que você desconfia de alguém.

Os outros cinco estavam com os olhos vidrados no francês. Kamus se sentiu intimidado.

-Eu desconfio de todos.

-Até de mim? – Miro se exaltou.

Kamus ignorou o comentário do amigo.

-Por que de todos nós? – Aioros começou a se sentir traído.

-Aioros, você é desastrado, podia ter derrubado aquelas estátuas sem nem sequer tocar nelas. O Shura faltou da aula, é péssimo em grego. Afrodite só se dá bem em matérias biológicas e não gosta de notas baixas, assim como o Dohko, que é perito em humanas.

-Mas quem que gosta de notas baixas?

-Ninguém, Afrodite. Por isso mesmo, desconfio de todos.

-Mas alguém precisaria de muita coragem para fazer isso...

-Pois é, Shura. Acho que todos aqui são corajosos para fazer isso. SEM exceção. – Completou ao ver que Afrodite abaixou a cabeça.

-Ah, mas, Kamus, você não falou do Miro.

-Pessoal, eu já disse a minha opinião. Vocês já sabem o que eu penso. Agora, ou a gente continua ou a gente pára, pois estou precisando ir para a minha casa.

Realmente, ganhar de Kamus em alguma discussão era algo muito difícil. Até mesmo quando se sentia encurralado, ele conseguia achar as palavras certas. Com certeza, todos começaram a achar que ele próprio era um grande suspeito.

O estudo dos garotos também não demorou para terminar. Cada um seguiu para a sua casa, seguido de muitos pensamentos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pronto, Mu, estou aqui. Vem cá e me dá logo um beijo!

A árabe não esperou o tibetano se pronunciar. Agarrou-o logo e o encheu de beijos alucinantes.

-Espera, Kia. Precisamos conversar.

-Eu não quero conversar, eu quero você, pra mim... Cada sonho que eu tenho...

-Pára. É sério. Olha, o Kanon e o Máscara da Morte sabem de alguma coisa.

-Claro que não, Mu! Se eles soubessem, o Saga já teria terminado comigo.

-Não! O Saga não confia no irmão, se o Kanon já falou algo pra ele, ele não acreditou.

-Melhor ainda, querido. Sobra mais tempo pra gente se ver...

-Kia, pelo amor de Zeus, pense um pouco! Vai ficar muito chato se o Saga descobrir que estamos traindo ele!

-Mu, estamos no shopping, no cinema, veja, a última sessão do dia. Não tem ninguém de conhecido aqui. Ele não vai descobrir! Eu tenho ele na palma da minha mão!

-Kia, seja mais discreta, principalmente na escola! Você não viu as indiretas dos dois hoje a tarde? O Máscara da Morte veio com uns papos esquisitos...

Mu não teve tempo e nem como terminar a frase. O filme era apenas desculpa para os dois ficarem a sós, se curtindo. Por mais que o garoto tentasse se privar de seus desejos, era praticamente impossível.

Saíram de mãos dadas do cinema, duas horas depois. Foram para a casa de Mu. Adormeceram no sofá da sala. Só foram se dar conta disso quando o despertador soou as 5:30 da manhã.

-Kia! Você dormiu aqui na minha casa! – Mu se levantou atônito.

-Bom dia, meu amor... Foi uma noite ótima...

-Você é completamente sem noção! Sua irmã deve estar super preocupada!

-Ah... – Kia se espreguiçou – Eu digo a ela que dormi na Lígea...

-Você tem que ir embora agora. Não podemos chegar juntos no colégio!

-Já está me expulsando da sua casa?

-Estou! Vai, por favor!

Kia levantou do sofá, pegou sua bolsa, beijou Mu e saiu.

"_Céus... Eu vou para o inferno..." _– Pensou Mu ao fechar a porta de sua casa, antes de correr para se arrumar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oi meu amor, te liguei ontem a noite toda, onde você estava?

-Eu fui estudar, aí acabei dormindo na casa da Lígea.

-Foi estudar mais ainda? Mas que garota dedicada, você!

-Tudo para poder te acompanhar em grego, meu querido! Veja como eu me preocupo...

Kanon e Máscara da Morte escutaram a conversa e ficaram intrigados. Sabiam que Lígea era estudiosa, mas Kia? Kia se interessava por esportes, jamais se interessaria por estudar tanto. Momentos depois, Mu entrou na sala. A cada dia, seu olhar se tornava mais nervoso.

-Você está pensando o mesmo que eu, Kanon?

-Sim. Vamos tirar essa história a limpo.

Lígea conversava com Nínel quando foi abordada pelo grego. Ele passou a mão em sua cintura. Máscara da Morte sorriu em ver a cena. Apenas se assustou quando ela meteu um tapa no rosto do amigo, sem piedade.

-Eu odeio você, Kanon.

-Eu tô vendo... Mas, quando você me bate, eu gosto...

Lígea estava pronta para sair do local, quando Máscara da Morte se intrometeu.

-Fala uma coisa pra gente, Lígea, a Kia dormiu na sua casa?

-Não. – Apenas respondeu e se retirou.

-Tem coisa aí, cara...

-Ela dormiria no estábulo?

-Bom, lá é o lugar dela mesmo. Não duvido.

-Seu irmão precisa saber disso.

-É, mas essa aí não vai colaborar.

-E agora?

-E agora que precisamos pensar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Miro, preciso te pedir uma coisa...

-Sim, Nínel.

-Como eu devo convidar o Shaka para sair? É que eu soube que você arranjou a Anisah para o Kamus...

Miro colocou o dedo na frente dos lábios.

-Certo – A russa começou a sussurrar – Então, você tem alguma idéia? Eu acho que ele pensa que é somente meu amigo... Nunca me convidaria para sair. É muito tímido...

-Chame-o para conhecer a nova doceria do centro. Lá, você joga o seu charme pra cima dele. Tenho certeza de que ele vai se amarrar...

-Será que dá certo?

-Com certeza.

-Obrigada! Depois eu te conto!

A dupla estava perto e ouviu os conselhos do rapaz. Ficaram até impressionados com o romantismo do grego. Foi daí que surgiu a grande idéia.

-Ora ora, Miro dando conselhos amorosos... Quem diria... Mas acho que só funciona com os outros, não é mesmo?

-Ah, por favor, vocês dois me tiram a paciência.

-Miro, precisamos de um conselho seu.

-Meu? Vocês não são peritos em "catar todas"? E querem conselhos meus?

-É. Mas não é pra gente. É pra desmascarar um cara...

-Desmascarar?

-Sim. Descobrimos uma traição.

Os olhos de Miro se encheram de curiosidade.

-Quem está traindo quem?

-A Kia está traindo meu irmão.

-E nós queremos mostrar ao Saga essa sacanagem.

-Mas ela está traindo ele com quem?

-Com a vaquinha. – Respondeu Máscara da Morte.

-O Mu? Minha nossa! Ele? Isso reforça minhas teorias!

-Que teorias?

-Do roubo das provas! Bom, mas, então, o que querem?

-Um conselho para pegar os dois no flagra.

-Hum... Olha, eu vou pensar, na hora da saída eu converso com vocês.

-Tá beleza, mano. Abração.

A dupla saiu e Miro ficou pensando naquele acontecimento forte.

-Miro, está se envolvendo com esses dois pilantras de novo?

-Kamus, eles me contaram uma coisa muito forte.

-Se for fofoca, não quero saber.

-A Kia está traindo o Saga com o Mu!

-Eu disse que não queria saber.

-Nossa, na hora que aquele cara souber...

-Você não vai se meter nisso, Miro.

-Não, não, são eles que querem se meter.

-Miro, você...

-O que tem eu?

-Nada. Não vou falar mais nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lígea, você está tão abatida ultimamente...

-Ah Marin... Não era pra menos... Você também está. Ainda não se acertou com o Aioria?

-Quero que ele pense no que fez antes de eu voltar pra ele! Não vou mais chorar por causa daquele imbecil!

-É isso mesmo! Esses homens só nos decepcionam!

-E o Dohko, querida?

-O Dohko é água passada.

-Lígea, vocês nem tentaram nada...

-Marin, o Dohko omitiu coisas de mim, se envolveu com a dupla maléfica e você ainda vem defender esse cara?

-Ele... Não fez por mal... É diferente do Aioria... O Dohko gosta de você, daria a vida dele por você! E eu sei que você o adora!

-Eu não suporto mais olhar para a cara dele! Marin, ele me traiu!

-Eu compreendo que você deve estar machucada, mas, quando isso passar, dê uma chance, amiga. Eu acho tão envolvente ver vocês dois juntos...

-Marin, chega desse assunto. Eu não quero falar do Dohko. Se quiser, podemos falar do Aioria, mas não daquele infeliz.

-Realmente ele deve estar infeliz...

-Marin!

-Ta bom! Não falo mais dele...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aioria, e a Marin?

-Ontem eu liguei na casa dela e ninguém atendeu. Acho que ela não quer falar comigo.

-Você tem pensado no que aconteceu?

-Shaka, ela é quem tem que me pedir desculpas.

-Não, quem tem que pedir desculpas é você!

-Ela que errou, ela que venha.

-Aioria, ela não vai voltar sozinha. Você gosta dela, não gosta?

-Claro! Mas ela faz besteira.

Vendo que nunca ia conseguir dobrar o amigo, Shaka resolveu aconselhá-lo.

-Vou te dar um conselho de amigo: Compre flores e um cartão. Dê a ela e peça desculpas. Ela vai adorar... Tente ser mais tolerante.

Aioria ficou pensativo.

-Algum conselho que te dei falhou?

-Não.

-Então, pense com carinho. Decida depois quando estiver mais calmo. Quero dizer... Quando estiver menos... Nervoso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na hora do almoço, Mu se sentou sozinho, mas não por muito tempo. Uma sombra alta se fez quando Aldebaran se aproximou.

-Posso me sentar aqui, Mu?

-Não precisa nem pedir!

-Então... – Aldebaran se ajeitou na cadeira – Estou preocupado com você.

-Mas por que?

-Você anda agitado. Mu, sou seu amigo, você pode conversar comigo tranqüilamente.

-Não foi nada. – Pensou em uma desculpa depressa – Eu só estou preocupado com a minha família, o boletim...

-Acho que não é bem isso, Mu...

-Então... O que seria?

-Vou ser bem direto. Tem alguma garota na parada?

Mu derrubou os talheres no chão.

-Vou precisar pegar outros...

Enquanto o tibetano foi buscar os talheres, Aldebaran chegou a conclusão de que Kanon estava certo. Quando o amigo voltou, retomou o assunto.

-Tudo bem se não quer falar quem é, mas se precisar de ajuda, nos fale! Adoramos juntar casais. Fizemos a maior festa quando Saga começou a gostar da Kia.

Mu o olhou desesperado. Aldebaran percebeu a perturbação, mas não conseguiu fazer ligações.

-Valeu, Deba – Falou recuperando a calma. – Eu estou bem.

-Não parece. Bem... Eu sou diferente dos outros. Gosto muito da sua amizade, quero seu bem, cara.

-Eu acredito em você. Valeu a intenção, eu estou bem.

-Então, por que é que eu não consigo acreditar em você?

-As vezes você é teimoso.

-Sou, mas de todos nós, você é o único que fala com o olhar.

A vontade de Mu naquele momento era de revelar toda a verdade ao amigo. Tudo o que sabia, o que sentia e o que estava fazendo. Carregar aquele peso nas costas estava sendo desgastante, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer uma pergunta.

-Aldebaran, você sempre vai ser meu amigo?

-Claro! Você é uma pessoa íntegra, que pensa nos outros, tem grandes valores, é prestativo... Sempre poderá contar comigo.

Aquilo foi como um soco em sua alma. Resolveu parar por ali.

-Obrigado então... Saiba que isso é recíproco.

Mesmo assim, Aldebaran sabia que Mu estava escondendo algo. E grave. Não ia desistir. Mais uma vez, teria de descobrir sozinho.


	23. Encontros

Minhas caras leitoras... Criei tantos embaraços que fica difícil resolvê-los agora com poucos capítulos, mas conto sempre com a paciência e presença de vocês. Adoro as críticas e sugestões, levo-as sempre em consideração, mas para as coisas não ficarem mal entendidas, estou resolvendo esses problemas que criei na fic aos poucos. Esperem que gostem dos próximos capítulos. Então... Que tal um pouco de romantismo bem melado? Um grande beijo!

**Capítulo 23**

**Encontros**

O sábado tão aguardado por Miro chegou. O garoto nem dormiu na noite anterior. Conseguiu desmontar seu guarda-roupa a procura de algo à altura para vestir. Estudou milhões de assuntos para conversar com Calíope. Não era nem preciso dizer que ligou para Kamus inúmeras vezes. Na última, o francês se irritou tanto que quase desligou o telefone na cara do amigo.

Se olhou no espelho trezentas vezes. Cabelo impecável, dentes lindos, olhos azuis reluzentes. Estava magnífico.

O interfone tocou na hora combinada. Passou seu melhor perfume e desceu. Levou uma caixa de bombons consigo, presente para a musa inspiradora.

Calíope sorria ao ver o garoto se aproximando. Óculos escuros, cabelos soltos, na sua Z3 conversível.

"_Céus! Olha o carro dela! Que mulher..."_

A cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. Sua pele era macia e suave. Como diria Miro, era maravilhosa como a brisa da manhã.

-Vamos para o Café Athena? O chocolate de lá é ótimo.

-Para onde quiser, Calíope.

Ela sorriu, para o delírio do rapaz.

Era um lugar aconchegante, com mesas na calçada, porém, Calíope preferiu um lugar dentro da casa. Se alunos passassem por ali, ia ser um pouco constrangedor.

Se sentaram em uma mesa e logo a grega fez o pedido: dois chocolates quentes e uma torta de maçã. Miro não conseguiu a falar nada. Ela estava linda, estonteante. Se no trabalho já era elegante, fora dele era incrível. Ela então se pôs a falar.

-Tarde linda, não?

"_Não mais linda que você."_

-Muito!

-Como andam os estudos?

"_Só me interesso em estudar você."_

-Bem, complicado conciliar tudo... Cursos extras, matérias...

-Mas você é bom aluno, dedicado.

"_Quero apenas uma causa para me dedicar... Você!"_

-Faço o que posso...

-Que menino modesto!

"_Menino? Eu sou seu homem!"_

-Quero fazer administração ou economia.

-Quando eu tinha sua idade, queria ser modelo.

"_Seria a minha Top Model..."_

-Por que não seguiu carreira?

-Meu pai não deixou. Achava esse mundo promíscuo demais. Drogas... Essas coisas todas...

"_Você me droga, me entorpece..."_

-Não gosta do que faz, então?

-Adoro, muito. Hoje em dia não largaria a escola por nada.

"_Então, não me largue, assim como não largaria a escola..."_

-Miro, me diga, conseguiu mais evidências?

O grego parou com seus devaneios. Agora precisava pôr os pés no chão.

-Eu acho que centraria apenas em dois. Mu e Aioros.

-Ah é? Por qual razão?

-O Aioros sempre explode quando entramos no assunto e como já te disse, é muito desastrado. E fiquei sabendo de uma do Mu...

-O que?

-Kia namora Saga. Mas o trai com o Mu.

-Minha nossa, que coisa terrível! Mas... Qual a ligação...?

-Calíope, ele faz as coisas por debaixo do pano. Escondido.

-Mas que motivos ele teria para roubar as provas?

-No dia em que Kanon e Máscara da Morte deram a idéia, chamaram o Mu de covarde. Pra provar, ele pode ter dado um fim nos testes.

-Brilhante conclusão!

Miro sorriu inebriado.

-Então, agora, procure provas concretas disso.

Miro mudou completamente a expressão facial. Provas concretas?

-O que foi?

-É que... Provas assim...

-Miro, não posso acusar o Mu sem provas concretas. Tenho que mostrar objetivamente como ele fez isso.

-Ele invadiu o colégio, pegou os envelopes, pulou o muro e foi embora.

-Todos nós sabemos que o ladrão fez isso. Mas qualquer um podia fazer. Até mesmo alguma garota.

-Ele estava com a jaqueta rasgada.

-Já é um começo.

Miro sorriu, mas logo tornou a ficar sério. Sabia que viria outro comentário.

-Você precisa dar um jeito de pegar essa jaqueta.

-Ma-mas eu não tenho intimidade com o Mu!

-Aquele alto... Aldebaran, ele é muito amigo dele. Será que não sabe de nada?

-Eu também não tenho intimidade com eles...

O chocolate chegou com a torta. Calíope agradeceu e bebeu um pouco, depois pôs a xícara sobre o pires. Esperou o grego tomar a iniciativa de falar.

-Pra falar a verdade... Não tenho intimidade com ninguém da turma A, Calíope.

-Então... – Ela pegou um pedaço da torta – É melhor deixar que a polícia investigue o caso daqui por diante.

"_E perder o estrelato para a polícia? Jamais!"_

-Espere! Eu sei um jeito!

Calíope deu uma pequena olhada para o rapaz. Miro arrepiou-se.

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte me pediram para ajudar a desmascarar o Mu. Posso pedir a eles darem um jeito de pegar a jaqueta...

-Hum... Eles não me parecem confiáveis.

-Mas eles querem provar inocência. Vai ser uma maneira de se livrarem da culpa.

-Como aqueles dois fariam para pegar a blusa? Se bem que, pra quem alterou boletins...

-Eles sempre estudam juntos. Se reúnem na casa do Mu, Calíope. Eles conseguem... Adoram falcatruas.

-Ótimo. Ponha seu plano em prática. Caso contrário a polícia fará o serviço.

-Não precisará de polícia.

-Miro... Porque teme tanto a polícia?

O garoto tomou um gole do chocolate com tranqüilidade, depositou a xícara na mesa.

-Pra quê envolver a escola em mais um escândalo?

-A polícia sabe investigar discretamente.

-Calíope, a escola ficará mal falada. Já teve o rolo dos boletins... Pense na publicidade.

-Miro, você é um gênio. Adoro sua inteligência.

O rosto do rapaz ficou rubro.

-Por que faz tanta questão de me ajudar?

"_Porque quero ser só seu! E você será só minha!"_

Miro se lembrou dos bombons. Agora era a hora exata.

-Comprei isso pra você. Espero que goste.

Ele entregou com cuidado o embrulho para sua musa. Quando ela abriu, ficou totalmente sensibilizada.

-Não precisava, Miro! Por que está fazendo isso?

-Você se empenha tanto, está com tantos problemas para resolver... Merece mais que isso. É um gesto singelo da minha admiração a você e ao seu excelente trabalho.

Calíope o abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz. Isso fez com que ele ganhasse o resto da semana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kia, hoje é sábado. Não deveria estar com o Saga?

-Ele está arrumando a casa. Me ofereci para ajudar, ele, todo fofo e carinhoso, disse que não precisava.

-Termina tudo com ele.

-Você fica comigo?

-Você sabe o que eu penso!

-Sem graça! Acorda Mu! Você gosta de mim!

-Não pensei sobre isso.

-Desde quando é preciso pensar para gostar de alguém?

-Desde que você seja eu.

-Vem logo, Mu, pra mim. Não tenho o tempo todo pra você.

Mu fechou a cara.

-Adoro quando você fica com ciúmes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisah não acreditou quando olhou pelo olho mágico da porta. Era inacreditável. Ele era uma ilusão.

-Olá, Anisah. Está tudo bem?

Ela o contemplava com a boca aberta.

-Er... Eu já disse... Esse olhar me incomoda.

-Eu não acredito que você veio até a minha casa, estudar comigo!

-Em primeiro lugar, eu combino e cumpro. Depois, você precisa de ajuda, vou ajudar. Vamos começar?

-Vamos. – Ela pegou o material e o colocou em cima da mesa. Suas mãos tremiam.

-Certo, vamos lá. Eu vou começar, se você não entender, você me pára e pergunta.

-Tudo bem! – Respondeu super entusiasmada.

-Consideramos um vetor como sendo uma grandeza tendo direção, sentido e intensidade. Esta propriedade não tem nenhuma relação com um sistema particular de referência. Um escalar é definido como sendo uma quantidade cujo valor não depende do sistema de coordenadas. O módulo de um vetor é um escalar.

Anisah olhava para o rapaz com espanto. Estava impressionada com a inteligência dele.

-Anisah... Por favor...

-Kamus, você é muito inteligente!

-Você também é. Vamos agora fazer exercícios.

Depois de duas horas, a árabe já estava dominando bem o assunto. Kamus respirou fundo. Havia conseguido sua meta. Quando se levantou, Anisah pediu que ficasse mais.

-Eu fiz uns doces... Claro que não sou uma "chef" como você, mas mesmo assim... Você aceita?

-Se não for incomodar, sim.

-Lógico que não! São doces sírios.

-Exótico.

Ela pegou e levou até ele. Quando deu a primeira mordida, ficou impressionado.

-Que delícia! Me passa a receita depois?

-Claro!

Começaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos, quando a garota começou a abordar o assunto mais falado: provas.

-Muita chata a história do roubo, não?

-Sim... Tomara que descubram logo o culpado.

-Você acha que foi quem?

-Anisah, eu não tenho opinião própria. Só espero que esse cara cometa um deslize logo para ser pego, pois não agüento mais essa história.

-Nossa, calma...

-Eu estou calmo. Mas sabe, vou dizer uma coisa pra você, só pra você.

-Confie em mim.

-Eu detesto fofocas. Isso é coisa de quem não tem o que fazer e nunca uma fofoca é completamente verdadeira. Então, acho que essa pessoa devia ter o mínimo de respeito pelos amigos e se entregar. Acho o cúmulo. Já causou o suficiente, agora, para todos ficarem felizes, podia se ferrar sozinha e deixar quem realmente tem objetivo de vida ficar em paz.

-Kamus... Eu acho que... Você sabe quem foi.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe. Eu não vou nem comentar com a minha irmã. Mas é ótimo saber que você pensa assim.

Ele se levantou. Precisava ir embora.

-Então eu já vou indo...

-Obrigada pela tarde. Foi muito bom. Aprendi tudo.

-Sim. Marcamos o resto para o próximo sábado. Se precisar, me procure.

Ela abriu a porta e Kamus acenou.

Quando estava sozinho, começou a refletir sobre tudo. Tinha se aberto com uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Por que tinha feito aquilo?

"_Não... Nada a ver."_

Tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Voltou para casa tranqüilamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kia, por favor, termina com o Saga. A situação está ficando grave.

-É porque você não consegue lutar contra seus instintos.

-Você disse que veria o filme e ia embora.

-Por que você sempre me expulsa da sua casa? Mu, você mora sozinho, ninguém vai saber, nem porteiro você tem!

-Minha consciência pesa! Eu beijo você e penso no Saga!

-Mu, você é bissexual?

-Kia! Você entendeu!

-Se eu terminar com ele, você não vai ficar comigo! Prefiro assim, do jeito que está!

-KIA!

-Nossa, gritou comigo! E eu o achava tão pacífico...

Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e o encheu de beijos. De repente, a campainha começou a tocar.

-Me solta, preciso atender!

-Deixa tocar!

A pessoa insistiu pela segunda vez.

-Me solta!

-Deve ser o carteiro.

-Carteiro não vem aos sábados! Kia, me larga!

Na terceira, Mu conseguiu se soltar do incrível abraço da garota e foi atender a porta. Quando abriu...

-ALDEBARAN!

-Olá, nossa... Você está bem?

Mu estava descabelado, cheio de marcas vermelhas no pescoço, descalço e com botões faltando em sua camisa. Resultado da tentativa de sair do sufoco.

-Estou, claro!

-Não tô certo disso...

-Diga... O que quer?

-Mu, como você está arisco...

-Desculpa... Estou cansado...

-O que você está escondendo?

-Nada!

-Mentira! Mu, por que você está dessa maneira?

-Dessa maneira, como?

-Não se faça de desentendido. Olhe pra você!

Só então que Mu se deu conta de seu estado.

-Eu estava dormindo...

-Não vai me chamar para entrar?

-A casa está uma bagunça e...

-O que está acontecendo aí dentro?

-Nada!

-Já sei! A garota está aí!

-Não tem garota!

Mu fechou a porta e ficou no jardim.

-É sério, podemos conversar outra hora?

-Por que não posso saber? Mu, é normal se apaixonar nessa idade...

-Não é isso! – O olhar do tibetano expressava súplica.

Aldebaran não acreditou nas palavras do amigo. Passou por detrás dele e abriu a porta. Quando entrou na sala, viu roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

-Sabia! Como você é rápido! Se fosse no Brasil, te chamariam de mineiro.

-Por que? – "_Onde está a Kia?" _– Pensava desesperadamente ao ver aquele monte de coisas na sua sala. Não estava entendendo nada.

-Come quieto! Chama ela aí! Me apresenta!

De repente, uma garota começou a surgir no corredor, apenas trajando roupas íntimas, chamando pelo tibetano.

-ALDEBARAN!

-KIA!

O brasileiro olhou para o amigo incrédulo.

-MU!

-Não... Não é o que está pensando!

Kia correu, pegou sua roupa da sala e correu para o quarto, deixando os dois a sós. Estava completamente constrangida.

-Eu estou entendendo tudo agora! Como você tem coragem?

-Aldebaran, eu não dormi com ela, eu juro!

-Mu! Você está com a namorada do nosso amigo! Que canalha!

-Foi ela que me provocou! Eu não tive culpa! Ela que me persegue, eu juro!

-Agora tudo se encaixa! – A cabeça do brasileiro começou a rodar – Desde a festa a fantasia! Isso faz um mês! Como você é falso!

-Não! Por favor, escute! Eu não podia contar! Veja meu lado! Ela que veio para cima!

-Resistisse!

-Eu fiz de tudo! Ela não desiste nunca! Eu até disse pra ela terminar o namoro, mas ela não faz isso!

-Você é sujo!

-Não! Por favor! Não sai daqui! Vou buscar ela!

Aldebaran andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Segundos depois, seu amigo estava de volta com Kia ao seu lado.

-Fala tudo pra ele!

-Falar o que? Que a gente se gosta? Falo! Que você me quer? Falo!

-Não! Fale a verdade! Como tudo começou!

Aldebaran não fazia comentários, apenas os olhava. O clima estava tão tenso que Kia se sentiu obrigada a falar. No final, Aldebaran estava mais chocado que antes.

-Como você tem coragem de fazer isso, menina?

-Eu não queria magoar ninguém!

-Kia, você é louca!

-Eu disse...

-E você fica na sua, Mu! Kia, você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço! Você é uma cobra! Inferior ao Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Porque eles não atam compromisso com ninguém! Agora você? Você... Nossa!

A árabe abaixou a cabeça.

-Se você não terminar com o Saga, eu mesmo conto tudo pra ele!

Na mesma hora, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo da casa de Mu. Chorando.

-Agora o papo é com você, camarada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Miro chegou em casa, ligou para Kamus e pediu para que o amigo fosse até lá. Em pouco tempo, o francês bateu em sua porta.

-Kamus!

-Oi Miro. Diga, estou aqui.

-Entre, eu fiz chá com bolinhos.

-Vou aceitar o chá. Os bolinhos ficam para a próxima.

-Tudo bem que não cozinho como você, mas estão bons.

-Não é isso. Estive com a Anisah, fui estudar e comi por lá. Estou satisfeito por hoje.

-Então quer dizer que não sou só eu que tenho novidades...

-De novo, não é isso. Fui explicar Física.

-Kamus, quando você vai deixar de ser durão e aceitar que pode se interessar por alguma menina?

-Não vou nem responder quando, Miro.

-Você gosta dela, não gosta?

-Falando nisso, ainda não descobri quem brincou com meu nome. Poderia ter ficado uma situação muito chata entre nós.

-Mas o importante é que não ficou!

-Você sabe de alguma coisa?

-Kamus, deixa eu te contar! A Calíope tem uma Z3!

Kamus se sentou no sofá de dois lugares, pensativo.

-É mesmo? Que bom, Miro. E ela se declarou pra você?

-Não e nem pode ainda, né? Sou aluno da escola... Leis e tal...

-Miro – Kamus tomou um gole do chá – Você está se iludindo.

-Não estou! Por que ela ia tomar chocolate quente comigo a troco de nada?

-Porque ela é uma mulher fina e está interessada no roubo das provas. Se eu fosse você, começava a ficar longe dessa história.

-Mas agora, que vou poder provar que a culpa é do Mu, eu preciso ajudá-la.

-Por que você escolheu logo o coitado do Mu? Eu já não te falei que ele seria incapaz disso?

-Ele tem a jaqueta rasgada!

-Pode ter rasgado em qualquer lugar.

-Qual é a tua, Kamus?

-A minha é a realidade. Miro, isso está fugindo do seu controle.

-No fim, eu dei os bombons a ela.

-E ela?

-Me deu um beijo no rosto e um abraço incrível!

-Miro... É impossível fazer você ver a realidade...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chegou tarde, hein Kia?

-Boa noite, Kanon.

-O seu namorado acabou de sair para ir ao supermercado. Daqui uma hora ele volta.

-Então depois eu volto.

-Espere aqui, quero conversar com você.

-Hoje não estou legal. Prefiro ir embora.

-Kia – Kanon trancou a porta – Você gosta de fotografias?

-Gosto, por quê?

-Eu tenho umas aqui, que te interessam... Mas, me diga, o que tem de bom passando no cinema?

-Não sei.

-Mesmo?

-É, por quê?

-Engraçado, achei que você soubesse...

-Faz tempo que não vou ao shopping.

-Fazer compras, né?

-Kanon, avise seu irmão que eu ligo para ele. Até mais.

-Mas você já vai? Eu ainda não mostrei as fotos...

-Então mostra logo, hoje eu estou sem paciência.

Kanon foi até o quarto e voltou com um pequeno bolo de fotografias na mão.

-Olha, que lindas! E contando que a luz era artificial, saíram boas... Focadas...

Kia pegou o bolo e mal podia acreditar. Eram fotos dela com Mu, na saída do cinema, de todos os ângulos.

-Você é fotogênica...

Ela começou a rasgar as provas concretas desesperadamente.

-Que tolinha... O Mask tem um monte de cópias na casa dele...

-O que você quer?

-Mostrar ao meu irmão a cadela que ele namora.

-Por que ainda não mostrou?

-Porque de repente, a gente pode se entender.

-O que quer de mim?

-Quero a Lígea como minha namorada.

-Kanon, isso é impossível!

-Pois é, meu irmão também acha impossível a sua traição...

-Não mostre isso a ele, por Zeus!

-Temos um acordo. Ou Lígea, ou fotos. Você escolhe. Pegar ou largar.

Decididamente, aquele não era o dia de Kia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de Mu ter relatado tudo sobre o ocorrido e sua traição, Aldebaran estava mais calmo. O brasileiro agora estava vendo o tamanho do problema em qual seu melhor amigo estava envolvido.

-Mu, entendi, mas preciso que você veja a seguinte coisa: Quando o Saga souber, o que não vai ser difícil, ele vai ficar muito puto com você. Você sabe o quanto ele gosta dessa menina e só não percebe a atmosfera porque está cego de paixão.

-Eu sei disso, Aldebaran. Mas o pior é que... Bem, eu...

-Já sei, gosta dela.

-É, mas eu mesmo disse que não ficaria com ela mesmo se ela terminasse o namoro, por respeito ao Saga.

-Veja bem, cara, você já está o desrespeitando. Ela pertence a outro e sabe, quer queira, quer não, você é cúmplice dessa farsa. E agora eu também sou.

-Era por isso que eu não queria que você soubesse.

-Já está feito. Mas outra coisa: Máscara da Morte e Kanon, se já não sabem, desconfiam.

-Eu sei.

-E você também sabe do que eles são capazes.

-O que eu faço então?

-Não sei... É uma situação cabulosa... Se você falar com o Saga, você se ferra, se ele descobrir, também. Você precisa decidir de que jeito você vai se danar. Ou fica com ela e sem amigos, ou sem ninguém.

-Por que sem amigos?

-Ora, você não acha que os outros vão te apoiar, né?

Mu respondeu negativamente com a cabeça. Aldebaran encarou os olhos tristes do amigo.

-Mu, eu não vou falar nada, não se preocupe. Mas não fique parado esperando as coisas acontecerem, fale com ela. Nem que vocês namorem escondido dos outros, mas FAÇA ela terminar o namoro. Dê essa sugestão a ela.

-Ah... Se todos os problemas fossem fáceis de se resolver...

-Tem mais algum outro?

-Eu estou uma pilha... Se fosse só isso...

-O que mais você esconde? Cara, eu sei que você não mente, você não sabe fazer isso.

-Melhor falar disso outra hora.

-Fala agora, Mu.

-Você guarda segredo?

-Não preciso nem responder essa sua pergunta, não é mesmo?

-É sobre o roubo... Das provas...

Aldebaran começou a ver o chão rodar. Mu percebeu o vacilo do amigo. Na mesma hora, puxou uma cadeira.

-Foi você?

-Aldebaran, se acalme, não comece a pensar besteira de mim.

-Mu, responde, foi você?

-Não... – Mu começou a desviar o olhar – Eu... Aldebaran, é melhor eu falar disso outra hora...

-Bom, então, eu vou embora. Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.


	24. Primavera

Cada dia fico mais animada para postar aqui. São muitas reviews que ando recebendo! Obrigada gente, de coração! Fiz uma lista de coisas que preciso resolver nessa fic e não são poucas... Bem, aqui vai mais um capítulo, cheio de energia. ;) Adoro vocês! Beijos!

**Capítulo 24**

**Primavera**

A primavera chegou, o clima melhorou e já estava com temperaturas mais elevadas. Aos poucos, os garotos deram adeus aos enormes blusões de frio e foram voltando com seus uniformes mais leves. Já não era mais tão torturante trocar de roupa para a aula de Educação Física e o mês de março no final já estava trazendo preocupações com os testes escolares.

Shaka entrou com Afrodite na escola naquela manhã. O ânimo do indiano estava melhor. Realmente o clima mais ameno o deixava com mais disposto com tudo. Do meio do pátio, surgiu Nínel, com os cabelos esvoaçados ao vento.

-Olá garotos!

Os dois a cumprimentaram sorrindo.

-Belo dia, hein Nínel?

-Pois é, Afrodite! Sol maravilhoso! Como esse, nunca vi em Moscou!

-Para lembrar a Rússia, privet, Nínel! – Exclamou Shaka bem humorado.

Afrodite se sentiu sobrando.

-Bom – Ele olhou para o indiano rindo – Eu vou para a minha classe. Nínel, não se atrase, a primeira aula é do Eugeu!

-Pode deixar, Afrodite! Estarei lá em 10 minutos!

O sueco saiu andando elegantemente e subiu as escadas.

-Como está se saindo em grego?

-Aquela coisa, Shaka. Vou levando.

-Eu não sou bom, mas no que eu puder ajudar...

-Obrigada.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Quando a russa se sentiu incomodada, tratou de abordar o assunto desejado.

-Shaka, você gostaria de ir comigo até a nova doceria que abriu no centro da cidade?

O rapaz corou profundamente. Não esperava que as garotas russas fossem tão diretas àquele ponto. Sua vontade era dizer um "sim" enormemente. Mas a responsabilidade falou mais alto.

-É que eu preciso estudar...

Nínel mudou sua expressão na hora.

-Mas, podemos... Er... Combinar para daqui algumas semanas?

-Quantas semanas?

-Umas duas... É... Bem, eu... Ah, eu estou preocupado com minhas notas...

"_Preocupado com notas? Ele deve estar brincando!"_

-Tudo bem... Então, quando tiver vontade, me procure...

-Nínel, entenda, não é que eu não quero...

-Eu entendi. Bom, eu vou indo... Estudar.

Ela saiu deixando o rapaz parado no meio do corredor. Ficou observando a silhueta da garota sumir entre os demais alunos até ser abordado por Aioria.

-Por que está parado aí?

-Oi Aioria. Não foi nada.

-Fala, velho. Que houve?

-Nínel... Me chamou para sair...

-Nossa! Tá fazendo sucesso! Quando vai rolar?

-Eu disse que tinha que estudar... Acho que ela ficou chateada.

-Chateada? ACHA? Shaka! Você só tem 9,5 e 10 de nota! Como você tem que estudar?

-Tenho 4,5 de Grego. É preocupante...

-Ah cara, corta essa! Sai com ela!

-Mas eu preciso estudar.

-Shaka, você precisa viver! Sair um pouco! Você mesmo disse que amou ir naquela balada das fantasias!

-Ah... Mas acho que ela vai me ignorar, se eu for falar agora...

-Shaka, vai atrás dela. Você sempre me deu conselhos, agora é a minha vez. Combine com ela de ir ao lugar que ela quer no sábado e a gente marca de estudar no domingo. Pronto, problema resolvido.

-Mas eu prefiro estudar no sábado...

-Ta bom! Então marca com ela no domingo.

-Certo...

"_Ai esses virginianos!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No intervalo, Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam comendo quando Miro chegou. Os olhos rápidos observaram se havia algum conhecido por perto. Ninguém. Era melhor.

-Rapazes, tenho um trabalho pra vocês.

-Acho bom ter pensado em uma forma de desmascarar a vaca. Você nos deixou esperando o fim de semana todo, seu tratante!

-Calma Kanon. Tem a ver com o Mu mesmo.

-Fale logo. Estou sem paciência hoje! – Máscara da Morte disse irritado.

-Vocês vão ter que pegar a jaqueta preta rasgada do Mu na casa dele.

-Olha Miro, não sei se você sabe, mas nós fomos presos mês passado e roubo vai complicar...

-É uma prova concreta do crime do roubo das provas, Máscara da Morte.

-Mas eu não vou me ferrar de novo.

-Bom, eu só achei que seria um modo de vocês provarem a sua inocência.

-Mas outro crime eu não vou cometer! Vai você, roubar! Por que tem que ser a gente?

-Espere! – Interrompeu Kanon – Miro, como você sabe que o Mu tem essa jaqueta rasgada?

-No dia em que fomos ao cinema, ele estava com a blusa preta dele faltando um bom pedaço. Eu vi.

-Hum... Mas como nós faríamos isso?

-Kanon! Eu não quero morar na prisão!

-Mask, se liga, se disserem que fomos nós os autores do crime, também iremos pra prisão. Estão na nossa cola.

-Caramba! Mas...

-Tudo bem, Miro. Pra quem a gente entrega a jaqueta daí?

-Pra mim, ué. Eu levo na orientação e mostro para a Calíope.

-Certo...

-Bom, vou indo então...

-Ei! E o plano? – Kanon agarrou a camisa do colega.

-Ah é... – Miro pensou rapidamente – Mandem um bilhete para a Kia no nome de Mu dizendo que quer que ela o espere no jardim central do colégio. Depois, mandem um ao Mu dizendo a mesma coisa, mas com o nome de Kia. Aí, algum de vocês da uma de "João sem braço" e pergunta da Kia pro Saga. Aí, ele vai atrás dela, e vê a cena.

-E se não der certo?

-Máscara da Morte, deu certo com o Kamus. Com certeza dará com o Saga também.

-Beleza. Você terá a jaqueta em mãos. – Kanon estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o colega.

Miro sorriu e deu as costas.

-Esse Miro tem umas idéias... Devia se unir à gente...

-Não, ele é muito arrogante.

-Vamos mandar o bilhete hoje, Kanon?

-Não. Vamos pegar a blusa antes. Senão, vai dar rolo.

-Mas o que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?

-Se der rolo antes, a gente não vai estudar lá. Por isso.

-Kanon, se eu for preso de novo...

-Mask, já falei, não se preocupe com isso. Ele não vai dar falta, o clima está quente. Sem medo. Vamos provar nossa inocência.

-Yeah, yeah...

-Mas... Algo me diz que o Mu não é o culpado da história...

-Kanon, mas a gente precisa limpar nossa barra, né?

-Sim, mas isso me deixa inquieto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lígea, quero falar com você.

-Mas eu não quero, Kia. E quando eu não quero, eu não faço.

-Você não disse que era minha amiga?

-Disse e era. Não sou mais. Você está enganando um dos meus melhores amigos.

-Eu já te falei um monte de vezes! Não posso magoá-lo!

-Eu vou pedir pro professor Aristóteles pra mudar de dupla na aula dele, porque não agüento mais olhar pra essa sua cara.

-Lígea... Eu só queria que você tentasse me ouvir agora. Não precisa falar nada, eu sei que você não aprova a minha atitude, mas preciso que me ouça...

Lígea apenas a olhou. Aquele olhar que todos conheciam e que metia medo.

-No fim de semana eu estive na casa do Saga e Kanon estava por lá... Aí, eu estava conversando com ele e eu via no olhar dele que ele é apaixonadíssimo por você... Lígea, por que você não dá uma chance pra ele?

-Em TODA a minha vida eu conheci pessoas de muitos tipos, dos mais meigos aos mais inescrupulosos. Só que você, ultrapassa todos os limites que conheço. Querida, procure uma igreja, um tratamento mental, alguma ajuda para si. E por favor, não me fale do Kanon, você está cansada de saber que eu não agüento ouvir o nome dele.

-Lígea, eu gostaria muito que você pudesse ser minha amiga, eu estou passando por um momento difícil...

-Você é quem escolheu o difícil pra você e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. O dia em que você voltar a ser sincera, você volta a falar comigo.

Num gesto brusco, Lígea se virou para dar as costas para a colega e bateu bem de frente com quem menos queria encontrar. Os dois se encararam.

-Era só o que me faltava hoje. Aos poucos, estou perdendo a fé na humanidade.

Dohko ficou parado, sem reação, enquanto a garota passava por ele extremamente irritada.

-Dohko... Não liga...

-Precisamos marcar novas reuniões, as provas estão aí... – O chinês resolveu não dar margem ao assunto.

-É, mas ninguém está com cabeça para estudar ultimamente...

-Mas como diria nosso amigo Kamus, a vida não é só mulher, Aioros...

-Nem me fala, a Ísis me esnoba toda hora! Puxa vida, ela precisava entender que eu sou um ser humano e que nós cometemos muitas falhas... Que nem a Lígea... Sabe, eu acho o seguinte, Dohko...

"_O Aioros não se toca que eu não quero falar do assunto..."_

-Do que falam? – Shura se juntou aos dois.

-Mulheres, amigo. Estou comentando com o Dohko que elas não entendem que a gente erra...

-O seu caso, Aioros, é fora do normal. Você às vezes me parece retardado. Quanto ao Dohko, o caso é diferente... É mais embaixo.

-Dohko, você tem problemas...?

-Não, Aioros! Não viaja, por Zeus!

-Dohko, ignore os comentários no sense do Aioros. Olha cara, eu não tenho experiência com o sexo oposto, mas se você quiser a Lígea de volta, precisará provar que você é um homem íntegro.

-Mas ela não quer nem me ver pintado de ouro na frente!

-Talvez se você usasse uma armadura...

-Aioros, hoje você está impossível! Dohko, ações. Não precisa ser PRA ela, apenas mostre que é POR ela.

-Mas que autoconfiança é essa, Shura?

-Preciso contar pra vocês, caras. Saí com a Shina no sábado. Ficamos e ela é show de bola!

-Ficaram?

-Sim, Aioros! Ela é uma mulher e tanto!

-Coitado do Afrodite quando souber! – Dohko começou a ficar preocupado com o amigo.

-Ele é uma biba, sempre disse isso! Ela é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele!

-Você não vai contar nada, né Shura?

-Não vou contar não, vou é dar um beijo nela na frente dele! Vou provar que sou macho! Mulheres gostam de homens com A pegada!

-Não faça isso!

-Aioros, não me diga o que fazer!

Enquanto Shura discutia com Aioros, Chelsea, uma inglesa passou com Chenu perto deles. A inglesa olhou profundamente para o espanhol. Quem notou foi Dohko.

-A Chelsea te olhou de uma forma...

-Aquela gorda, quatro-olhos? Coitada! Não merece consideração! Aquele cabelo que parece miojo lamen não vê uma água e uma escova de cabelo deve fazer uns cinco anos!

-Nossa, em 30 segundos você destruiu a menina!

-Como você é fútil, Shura!

-Vocês falam isso porque gostam da Ísis que é um monumento e da Lígea que, apesar de brava, é uma lindinha.

Miro chegou e se juntou com os outros três amigos na conversa. Kamus se despediu de Anisah e se aproximou também.

-Hum... Olha o Kamus fazendo social com o povo do primeiro ano.

-Não estou fazendo social com amigos. Eu não preciso dessas falsidades para me aproximar das pessoas. – O olhar foi diretamente para Miro – E antes que façam como as meninas de nossa classe, a Anisah é minha aluna particular de física e nosso contato é estritamente profissional. Não ousem falar coisas ao meu respeito que não saibam.

Os quatro ficaram calados depois do comentário destrutivo de Kamus. Afrodite não demorou a chegar.

-Quando vamos estudar, pessoal? – Perguntou o sueco.

-Por mim, pode ser hoje mesmo.

-É, Kamus tem razão, quanto mais cedo começarmos a estudar, melhor.

-Então, onde você sugere, Miro?

-Pode ser na minha casa mesmo...

-Por que não na minha casa?

-Sempre vamos à sua, Aioros.

-Tudo bem, então, vamos à casa do Miro.

Ficaram conversando quando Shina chegou perto deles com Ísis e Nínel. Provavelmente já sabiam da novidade e se distanciaram quando Shura foi ficando mais próximo. Aioros e Dohko trocaram olhares aturdidos. Precisavam se preparar. Seria naquele momento que Afrodite ia receber a bomba.

O sueco viu a cena análoga a um soco muito bem dado na boca de seu estômago.

Shura abraçou Shina e os dois beijaram-se demoradamente.

Afrodite ficou observando a cena. A italiana de súbito encarou os olhos azuis de seu ex namorado bem na hora em que uma grossa lágrima caía de seus olhos. Shina ficou constrangida e saiu de perto deles, junto do espanhol.

O sueco estava sem reação. Dava para ver que ainda respirava, pois as lágrimas agora fluíam mais intensamente.

-Afrodite, não chore. Chorar não adianta nada.

Ele não quis permanecer ali nem mais um segundo. Correu para longe da vista de todos.

-Kamus, você é insensível!

-É, o Miro tá certo! Deixou o coitado pior!

-E por um acaso, lágrimas vão trazer a menina de volta?

-Não, mas também, não precisava censurá-lo dessa maneira!

-Aioros, fique calado.

-Você não sabe o que é uma dor no coração, pois você não tem um!

-Tenho sim, mas é bem diferente do de vocês.

-Tem nada! – Interveio Dohko – Todos podem morrer e você não vai nem dar falta!

-Dou minha vida, minha integridade por meus amigos! – Kamus começou a ficar nervoso.

-Você é um boneco de neve! É uma criatura do Pólo Norte!

-Não adianta discutir com vocês! – O francês começou a ficar vermelho – Mas vai ter um dia em que eu vou mostrar a minha frieza realmente. E tem gente que vai se arrepender!

Kamus saiu de lá com passos duros. Ficar ali não ia resolver nada.

-Minha nossa, nunca vi o cara ficar nervoso!

-O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

-Não sei! O Kamus tem dessas mesmo. Deve estar estressado, Aioros.

-Ele é que faz a besteira e agora fica bravo? Tá louco!

-Melhor mudarmos o assunto, Dohko, ele odeia fofocas!

-Será que o estudo ainda está de pé?

-Eu espero que sim... – Comentou Dohko intrigado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kia, acho melhor você não ir à minha casa hoje a tarde estudar.

-Mas eu preciso, Mu!

-Depois o Saga te passa o conteúdo.

-Mas que desculpa eu vou dar pra ele?

-Você é excelente nessa parte. Inventa uma fácil, faz qualquer coisa, mas não vá.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Kia, é pro nosso bem, depois a gente conversa. Por favor, se você gosta de mim, você fará isso.

-Mu...

-Você já sabe... – Mu disse saindo de lado, ao ver que Saga estava se aproximando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E as três da tarde estavam todos reunidos, na casa de Mu, para estudar. Shaka era quem ia explicar Matemática dessa vez. Aldebaran chegou com o indiano, Saga sozinho e a dupla dinâmica, como sempre, junta. Aioria já estava lá.

-Ué, onde está a Kia, Saga?

-Ela disse que estava morrendo de cólica. Coisas de mulher, mas depois eu explico pra ela a matéria. Coitada, até está com uma bolsa de água quente na barriga.

"Zeus, que exagero!" – Mu logo pensou. Aldebaran trocou olhares aflitos com o tibetano.

O estudo começou. Shaka começou explicando cálculo matricial. Disse que as multiplicações em matrizes eram feitas em diagonal e logo todos estavam fazendo seus próprios cálculos.

De repente ouviram um estouro vindo de fora da casa de Mu. Curiosos, todos saíram para ver o que havia acontecido. O vidro do carro de Aldebaran tinha sido estraçalhado. Máscara da Morte olhou para Kanon. Era o sinal de que o plano poderia ser posto em prática.

-Minha nossa! Aldebaran, será que alguma coisa foi roubada de seu carro? – Máscara da Morte começou a por pilha em todos que estavam em volta. Aos poucos vizinhos começaram a se aproximar do pequeno grupo. Nessa hora, Kanon entrou para a casa e correu para o quarto do tibetano. Precisava ser muito rápido e ágil.

Ficou espantado com a organização de Mu. Seu guarda-roupa estava separado em roupas de frio, uniformes e roupas de calor. Começou a procurar desesperadamente a blusa preta. Quando estava quase desmontando todo o guarda-roupa, achou a jaqueta jogada num canto, bem no fundo do armário.

-NOSSA! ESTOURARAM O PNEU TAMBÉM! – Máscara da Morte deu um grito.

Esse era o sinal de que estavam dando falta de Kanon. Sem colocar as blusas na ordem que estava, enfiou tudo dentro do armário sem se importar com a bagunça e correu para a sala. Enfiou a jaqueta na mochila e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Deu a volta e chegou junto dos outros.

-Fui dar a volta no quarteirão pra ver se achava o trombadinha. Putz, Deba, o vidro do painel é sacanagem, hein?

-É, mas não levaram nada! – Aldebaran coçava a cabeça – Olha, quebraram meu vidro com um tijolo! – Disse ele mostrando o objeto alaranjado.

-Deve ter sido brincadeira de criança! – Arriscou a dizer Aioria.

Máscara da Morte olhou para o amigo como se quisesse dizer algo. Kanon piscou para ele. O italiano respirou aliviado.

-Bom gente, acho que vou precisar ir embora. Depois eu pego a matéria com vocês...

-Não, então melhor marcar outra reunião amanhã, não vamos estudar sem o Aldebaran.

-Não precisam se preocupar, é que realmente eu não posso deixar o carro aqui, todo aberto. Podem voltar pros estudos.

-Não, não – Discordou Saga – A Kia também não está. Vamos deixar pra amanhã.

-Aldebaran... Você me levaria pra casa mesmo sem o vidro da frente? – Shaka perguntou encabulado.

-Claro, é só não se importar com o vento batendo em seu rosto...

-Pense bem, Deba, você ganhou um ar-condicionado grátis e biológico!

-Como você é sem graça, Máscara da Morte!

Os dois entraram no carro e foram embora. Aioria ofereceu carona para Saga. A dupla seguiu junta para a casa de Miro.

-Deu certo, Mask, está aqui.

-BELEZA, cara! Vamos agora pra casa do Miro!

-A sua idéia do tijolo na árvore foi sensacional, Mask, você é um gênio, cara!

-É! Deu certo e ainda bem que você é bem liso também. Nunca teria imaginado que você ia dar a volta. Eu não teria pensado nisso.

-Nessas horas é bom ter os meus pensamentos rápidos. Você não faz idéia!

-Ah faço! E pago muito pau!

-Nossa, Mask. Essa sua frase ficou muito gay.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada juntos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Os generais nortistas, pressionados pela indignação da opinião pública ianque que exigia uma ação rápida de vingança contra os rebeldes do Sul, tiveram que preparar as tropa às pressas, a toque de tarol. O general Winfield Scott, o idoso comandante em chefe de então, porém, recomendou cautela. Para ele o Sul só seria derrotado por um lento premer, pela "estratégia da anaconda". – Aioros contava sobre a Guerra de Secessão quando foi interrompido pela campainha da casa de Miro.

O grego foi atender a porta, entediado. Não estava esperando ninguém. Quando a abriu, levou o maior susto.

-Vocês? Aqui? Agora?

-Não, nós somos hologramas, Miro, que você vai receber no futuro! – Exclamou Kanon.

Na mesma hora, Miro fechou a porta, ficando ao lado de fora.

-Mas que má educação, meu caro! Não vai nos convidar para entrar? – Máscara da Morte fazia questão de ser antipático.

-Minha casa está cheia. Meu grupo todo está aqui!

-E nós não podemos participar também?

-O Kamus acha muito estranho o meu envolvimento com vocês. Vai dar rolo. O que vocês querem?

-É impressão minha ou o francês te mete medo, grande Miro?

-Não, ele só colocaria tudo a perder.

-O que está em jogo?

-Eu não ajudei vocês com o plano pra desmascarar o Mu? Vamos parar com as perguntas e ir direto ao ponto.

-Sempre com respostas prontas, hein Miro?

-Não seja por isso, Kanon. Você também é cheio delas.

Vendo que não iam conseguir intimidar o rapaz, a dupla resolveu entregar o objeto que ele tanto queria.

-Bom, roubamos a blusa, está aqui. – Kanon entregou a jaqueta para Miro.

-Vocês são muito rápidos!

-Esperava o que da gente? – Máscara da Morte interveio – Nós somos profissionais.

-A Calíope vai adorar receber isso. – Seus olhos reluziam um fascínio ao dizer aquele nome. Kanon e Máscara da Morte perceberam algo estranho no ar.

-Então, coleguinha, como poderemos confiar em você?

-Simples, Máscara da Morte e Kanon, eu os defenderei. Agora, podem ir.

-Miro, só me responde uma coisa antes.

-O que foi, Kanon?

-O que VOCÊ tem contra o Mu?

-Nada. Bom, caras, preciso entrar. Agradeço muito. Boa sorte com o plano de vocês.

Miro entrou e fechou a porta.

-Kanon, ele gosta da orientadora.

-Sim, Mask. Ele gosta. Deu pra perceber.

-É, e ele não tem medo da gente.

-Sim, mas ele tem medo do Kamus.

A dupla entrou no carro e foi embora.

Miro deixou a jaqueta na lavanderia e voltou para a sala.

-Quem era? – Aioros ficou curiosíssimo.

-Vendedor de Bíblia. Ficou meia-hora falando.

Kamus olhou feio para Miro. O grego na mesma hora limpou a garganta e pediu para Aioros continuar.

O grego continuou a explicar sobre a Guerra e sobre como isso influenciou a América do Norte. No final da tarde, todos estavam quase dormindo na cadeira.

-Eu odeio história! Me dá sono! – Reclamou Shura.

-Shura, você não devia ter feito aquilo com o Afrodite hoje de manhã.

-Não começa Dohko! Ele beijava a Shina na minha frente o tempo todo. Estava na hora dele pagar o preço.

-Ele não fazia de propósito! Eles se gostavam!

-Dohko, você devia era se mexer e ir atrás da sua menina ao invés de ficar me criticando, sabia?

Dohko se calou. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-Bom, então, pessoal, eu vou embora... Alguém quer ir comigo?

-Eu vou, Aioros. Amanhã a gente se vê na escola, povo.

-Eu também vou indo. Quer ir junto comigo, Kamus?

-Não, obrigado, Dohko. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, quero conversar com o Miro.

Os três deixaram a casa de Miro um pouco curiosos e pensativos. Quando o grego fechou a porta, Kamus estava de braços cruzados em sua posição impassível de sempre. Acompanhou o amigo com os olhos, até que este se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala. O francês continuou de pé.

-Quem era aquela hora na porta, Miro?

-Era um vendedor de bíblia, Kamus.

-Vivemos num país politeísta, Miro. Não cola comigo. Eram aqueles dois marginais, não eram?

Miro mordeu os lábios. Os olhos rápidos percorreram a sala em segundos.

-Tudo bem, Kamus. Eram os dois.

-Por que você se envolve com eles? Miro...

-Eu não te disse que eles iam me ajudar a conseguir a prova concreta do roubo das provas?

-Disse.

-Eles conseguiram, amanhã eu vou levar para a Calíope e ela vai ficar orgulhosa de mim!

-Você só está fazendo isso tudo por causa dela?

-Kamus, você sabe muito bem que eu amo aquela mulher! Eu faço de tudo pra ficar com ela, por apenas um olhar dela. Só de ouvir aquela voz macia dela e aveludada, me sinto entorpecido...

-Você só pode estar louco. Ela não vai ficar com você, Miro. Isso tudo é coisa da sua cabeça. Está na hora de você enxergar a realidade!

-Sabe qual é o seu problema, Kamus? Você só pensa em você e não nos outros! É egoísta e só se move por causa própria.

-Não sou egoísta e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Kamus, por que você dá essas indiretas pra mim?

-Você é muito cínico. Bom, a minha dúvida foi respondida. Você ainda vai se meter em confusão e quando isso acontecer, fique longe de mim.

-Só por causa da Calíope?

-Vou indo, Miro. Até mais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alô?

-Oi, não diga meu nome. Não quero que seu irmão saiba que sou eu, Kanon.

-Beleza.

-Eu tentei falar com a Lígea, mas ela não quis nem saber de você.

-Eu já deduzia.

-Então por que me fez passar por essa situação ridícula?

-Você merece. Mas não se preocupe, as fotos serão usadas só em último caso, baby.

-Kanon! Eu juro que vou terminar com seu irmão! Só não sei como!

-Seu tempo está se esgotando... Agora, quer me falar mais alguma coisa?

-Não mostra pra ele nada, é o que peço, te imploro!

-Algo mais?

-Kanon...

-Até amanhã. Boa noite.

Kanon desligou o telefone. Segurou o fone pensativo.

"_Amanhã... O dia será de fortes emoções..."_


	25. A Traição da Vaquinha deu bode!

Olá pessoalzinho! Estava maluca pra postar esse capítulo, quero a opinião sincera de vocês, ok? Meu comentário está no fim. Obrigada pelas reviews! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 25**

**A traição da vaquinha deu bode**

Kamus estava sentado num dos bancos que ficavam na praça em frente ao colégio, seu olhar estava distante. Parecia observar as pessoas que subiam os poucos degraus que davam acesso à escola. Uma pequena garota bem morena e de cabelos cor de âmbar se postou em frente ao rapaz, com expressão preocupada.

-Bom dia, Kamus. Você está bem?

-Bom dia, Anisah. Estou pensativo, sabe.

"_Minha nossa, porque será que eu falo as coisas que estou pensando para essa garota? Não, Kamus. Pode ir parando."_

-Pensando no que?

-Na minha vida. Em tudo.

-Tem alguma coisa que te aflige?

-Anisah, me responde uma coisa com sinceridade?

-Claro, Kamus.

-Você me acha uma pessoa fria, sem coração e sem sentimentos?

"_Eu não acredito que eu perguntei isso para uma garota... Estou ficando besta..."_

Anisah arregalou os olhos. Nunca esperava que aquele assunto fosse abordado, ainda com o próprio rapaz.

-Você deve achar, não é mesmo? Mas eu te digo que eu não sou frio, eu penso muito nas pessoas, eu não sou egoísta, só gosto de ser discreto, pois eu detesto que fiquem falando da minha vida.

-Kamus... – Anisah arriscou colocar a sua mão sobre a dele. Se sentiu aliviada quando o rapaz retribuiu, segurando a sua mão – Você... É diferente das outras pessoas. Não acho que deveria se espelhar nelas...

-Eu estou cansado de ouvir isso das pessoas, que sou frio e insensível.

-Eu... Eu... Gosto de... Você como você é...

Kamus sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. O mesmo acontecia com Anisah. Levantou-se bruscamente. Não podia deixar aquilo ir para frente, de jeito nenhum.

-Obri... Obrigado por me ouvir.

Ele já estava quase atravessando a rua quando Anisah gritou.

-Espere!

O francês olhou para trás e contemplou a garota que estava chamando por ele. Pela primeira vez ele prestou atenção em seus detalhes.

-Se você quiser, eu não toco mais no assunto, Kamus. Quando você precisar de alguém pra desabafar, apenas me procure.

Ele não respondeu nada. Apenas a olhou pensativo. Porém, permitiu que ela caminhasse ao seu lado enquanto entrava no colégio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro estava impecavelmente vestido naquela manhã. Passou na classe, deixou o material e desceu com um saquinho na mão, que continha a jaqueta roubada de Mu. Bateu na porta da orientação. Calíope abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver o garoto. Miro foi ao delírio. Os cabelos presos em um coque alto e uns fios de cabelos soltos causavam-lhe arrepios em sua espinha.

-Bom dia, Calíope.

-Bom dia, Miro. Tudo bem?

-Sim, e você?

-Bem... Um pouco cansada, mas bem. Aquela sua recomendação sobre relaxar me fez bem.

"_Dá próxima vez, você vai relaxar comigo..."_

-Que bom. Eu vim aqui, pois consegui algo muito importante.

-Diga logo, estou curiosa!

-Consegui a jaqueta do Mu. Está aqui.

-Mas já? Nossa, achei que fosse demorar mais! Obrigada! – Calíope deu um beijo estalado no rosto do grego.

Miro que já conhecia aquela sensação, se deixou levar às alturas, mas foi interrompido por alguém que batia na porta.

-Com licença... Bom dia, Calíope, bom dia... Miro.

-Olá, Aristóteles, entre!

-Bom, eu já vou indo, o sinal está para bater. Dê uma olhada depois, senhorita Calíope. Até mais professor.

Miro saiu sorrindo e fechando a porta.

-Calíope, esse garoto vive aqui. O que queria agora?

-Ele veio me trazer uma das provas do crime do roubo.

-Ele te ajuda porque gosta de você. Por que você não aceita isso?

-Arís... Está ficando com ciúmes de um garoto de 17 anos? Por favor!

-Calíope, primeiro ele fica aqui o tempo todo, em segundo lugar te trás o almoço que ELE mesmo fez, te convida pra sair, te dá uma caixa de bombons e agora aparece com provas do crime? É claro que está apaixonado por você!

-Aristóteles, como eu adoro que você sinta ciúmes de mim!

-Estou falando sério, dê um basta nisso.

-O ano está acabando, ele nem se declarou e você comeu os bombons e adorou.

-Pelo menos, ele tem muito bom gosto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Como estão as coisas, Mu?

-Ela ainda não terminou com ele, Aldebaran. A cada dia que passa, fico mais preocupado.

-Cara... Acelere as coisas...

O professor Pitágoras entrou na sala carregado de pastas. Shaka que estava na porta, ajudou o professor com o que carregava e colocou em cima da mesa o material. A aula começou.

-Como já sabemos, a Geometria está apoiada sobre alguns postulados, axiomas, definições e teoremas, sendo que essas definições e postulados são usados para demonstrar a validade de cada teorema. Alguns desses objetos são aceitos sem demonstração, isto é, você deve aceitar tais conceitos porque os mesmos parecem funcionar na prática...

-Eu não posso acelerar sozinho, Aldebaran.

-Mas tem que fazer pressão, Mu! Senão, vai ficar nessa até quando?

-Aldebaran e Mu, sobre o que eu estava falando agora? – Pitágoras os olhava muito bravo.

-Sobre a Geometria... – Respondeu Aldebaran.

-O que é um Polígono Convexo, Mu?

-É um polígono construído de modo que os prolongamentos dos lados nunca ficarão no interior da figura original.

Pitágoras os olhou novamente, mas com desdém.

-Está correto. Mas parem de conversar. Vão atrapalhar os outros.

A aula se seguiu normalmente. Todos em silêncio, anotando tudo.

No intervalo, Shaka saiu junto de Aioria da sala.

-Já falou com a sua russa?

-Na saída. Olha – Shaka tirou um pacotinho do bolso – Eu comprei pra ela um par de brincos. Assim ela vai ter certeza de que eu gosto dela.

-Eu não acredito que você tomou essa atitude sozinho, cara!

-Na verdade, eu liguei para a minha tutora na Índia e expliquei a situação, foi ela que me aconselhou.

-Sabia que você não faria isso sozinho... Bom, então, dê o presente e a convide para sair.

-O presente eu darei no domingo, após ela comer o doce que ela quiser. Pois eu vou pagar tudo.

-Minha nossa, Shaka...

-Eu pensei muito no que você me disse, Aioria, e eu decidi que não preciso ter nenhum complexo de inferioridade, afinal, sou bonito, inteligente. Apenas não tenho dinheiro. Mas a minha tutora disse que sou tudo isso e eu acredito nela.

-É, Shaka, é muito bom ouvir isso de você.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O intervalo terminou e todos voltaram para a sala de aula. Quando Mu chegou em sua mesa, encontrou um pequeno papel dobrado próximo do estojo.

"Mu, preciso falar com você, preciso te ver, te sentir... Me encontre no jardim central do colégio logo após a aula. Beijos da Kia"

-Olhe Aldebaran, acho que vai surgir a oportunidade de conversar com ela sobre tudo.

-Aproveite isso.

Kia também tinha recebido um bilhete. Mas ao contrário de Mu, não mostrou a ninguém.

"Kia, precisamos nos acertar. Precisamos colocar nossos sentimentos em primeiro lugar e esquecer dos outros. Me encontre após a aula no jardim central, para podermos por em prática tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro. Beijos apaixonados, Mu".

A garota sorriu e beijou o pequeno papel.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte observavam os dois das últimas carteiras. O olhar de fascínio pela idéia de Miro ter dado certo era fantástico.

O sinal bateu dando por encerrado os estudos naquele dia. Saga se aproximou da namorada e quis acompanhá-la até sua casa.

-Eu preciso ficar aqui por causa da minha irmã, ela sai um pouco mais tarde hoje. Combinou de conversar com o Kamus, querido. Pode ir sem mim.

-Então mais tarde eu te ligo, minha adorada.

Ele deu um beijo de despedida e tomou o caminho inverso da namorada.

Mu se despediu de Aldebaran e seguiu para o jardim central, atrás de Kia.

Saga já estava quase descendo as escadas da saída do colégio quando a dupla dinâmica o abordou.

-Ué, B1, onde está sua namorada? Ainda está com cólica?

-Não, Kanon. Ela vai esperar a Anisah, disse que ela ia esperar o Kamus para conversar.

-Que gozado... Olha a Anisah ali na saída... – Apontou Máscara da Morte.

-Você não acha isso tudo muito estranho, irmãozinho?

-O que vocês ganham com tudo isso? – Saga começou a se irritar.

-Olha só, Kanon, o Aldebaran está sem o Mu. Onde será que a vaquinha está?

-Ixi... Será que tem alguma coisa a ver, Mask?

-Como vocês dois são invejosos! Se vocês não conseguem manter um relacionamento estável, não deveriam encher o saco de quem consegue!

-Aioros! – Gritou Kanon, ignorando o comentário do irmão – Por acaso você viu a Kia?

-Ae, Kanon! Então, acabei de vê-la, acho que estava indo para o jardim central, estava seguindo o caminho, pelo menos!

-Valeu cara.

-De nada. Saga, precisamos reunir de novo toda a turma pra estudar grego, né?

Saga não respondeu. Começou a realmente achar aquela história muito estranha. Não gostaria nem um pouco de ter que dar o braço a torcer para o irmão.

-Se quiser, eu vou com você, irmão, atrás da sua namorada...

-Eu vou embora. – Disse Máscara da Morte – Boa sorte pra vocês.

-Então, vamos, Kanon. Quero ver mesmo se você tem razão por desconfiar tanto assim desses dois.

-Será uma honra, maninho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Não acredito que você resolveu dar atenção aos seus sentimentos, Mu! – Kia correu e deu um abraço muito forte no rapaz.

-Se acalme, não é bem assim, acho que nós precisamos conversar antes de tudo.

-Eu não quero conversar! Quero que você assuma que gosta de mim! Você não precisava...

-Kia, eu acho que você deve terminar com Saga. Quando você terminar a gente fica junto. Mas tem de ser escondido.

-Por que escondido?

-Porque é uma situação muito chata para nós dois. Não quero perder a amizade de ninguém e vai ficar muito chato pra você, imagine, namorava um amigo meu, vão pensar coisas ruins de você...

-É, Mu. Nesse caso você tem toda a razão...

-Então, termina com ele e nós ficamos juntos. Eu te juro isso, mas termina com ele...

-Não sei como vou terminar com ele...

-Você vai saber dar um jeito nisso. Eu sei que você é ótima atriz.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, os gêmeos chegaram bem próximos do local onde o casal traidor conversava.

-Ora! Você tinha razão! – Saga começou a se enervar.

-Espere! – Kanon segurou o irmão – Vamos ficar aqui observando, antes de atacar.

Os dois permaneciam atrás de uma das árvores. Quando Saga parou de observar e olhou para o chão pensativo, Kanon viu com seus próprios olhos o beijo que a árabe deu no tibetano, sem se importar se tinha alguém os vendo. A reação de Kanon foi tão espantosa, que Saga teve que ver também. Diferentemente do que o seu irmão gêmeo pensava, Saga permaneceu imóvel, sem qualquer tipo de reação.

-Saga? Você está bem?

Saga não respondia.

-Você está me ouvindo?

O casal se separou. Kia tomou a direção para a saída e Mu tomou a direção para o banheiro.

-Kanon, vamos atrás do Mu.

Eles esperaram a garota passar por eles e depois seguiram o tibetano.

-Quando eu entrar no banheiro, você diz a todos que está interditado. – Saga dizia isso em tom enérgico.

-Sim, pode deixar. – O sorriso de Kanon era triunfante.

Chegaram na porta. Saga respirou fundo e entrou no local.

Mu estava lavando as mãos, cantarolando. Quando se virou para pegar o papel para se enxugar, deu de cara com Saga. Seu olhar era de poucos amigos e queimava de ódio.

Kanon não pensou duas vezes. Trancou a porta por dentro. Precisava ver aquela cena. E de camarote.

Mu encarava Saga em silêncio. O grego foi se aproximando do rapaz, lentamente, com os punhos cerrados.

-Então, Mu, há quanto tempo você se diverte nas minhas costas?

-Saga... Er... Não sei... Nã-não... Não sei do... Que vo-você está fa-falando...

-Olha só, que engraçado, se não sabe, por que está gaguejando tanto?

-Vo-você... Co-com... Esse o-olhar...

-É o meu olhar de sempre. De lunático, de... Mentiroso, não é?

O tibetano dava passos para trás encarando o amigo. Depois olhou pra Kanon. Estava com seu sorriso sarcástico de sempre. Acenou para ele de forma carinhosa.

Saga não pensou duas vezes. Partiu para cima de Mu sem dó. Começou a socá-lo sem piedade. Entre um soco e outro, Mu tentava dizer:

-Foi a Kia que veio pra cima de mim!

Mas ele parecia não escutar nada. A raiva era tanta que Kanon podia jurar que a cor dos cabelos de Saga tinham mudado do azul para o cinza rapidamente. Socava Mu sem se importar com o sangue que escorria da boca do colega. Quando o tibetano não tinha mais força alguma para se levantar, Saga começou a chutá-lo.

Mu desmaiou.

Mesmo desmaiado, Saga continuava chutando o seu colega de classe.

"_Zeus, o Saga vai matar o Mu, preciso fazer alguma coisa!"_

-Saga, pára! Pára! – Kanon agarrou o irmão com tudo – Você vai matar o cara! Chega!

Aos poucos a respiração de Saga voltou ao normal e ele pareceu acordar daquele estado de transe. Quando viu a poça de sangue ao lado de Mu e olhou para a sua camiseta, também ensopada, entrou em desespero.

-Kanon! E agora? Caramba!

-Calma! A gente não pode ser visto! Vou ver se a barra tá limpa. – Kanon destrancou a porta do banheiro e viu que não havia ninguém vindo – Toma, veste a minha blusa de frio pra ninguém ver o sangue na sua camiseta e vamos embora daqui logo!

Saga vestiu a blusa de frio e os dois saíram do banheiro sem serem vistos.

Mu ficou no chão. Completamente desacordado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Já são quase duas da tarde e o Mu ainda não voltou...

-Voltou da onde, Aldebaran?

-Ai Dohko, eu estou preocupado com o nosso colega do Tibet...

-Afinal, você sabe o que está acontecendo? Estão todos muito estranhos desde aquela festa...

-Você não viria comigo procurá-lo, sem fazer perguntas?

-Mas é claro.

Aldebaran caminhava preocupado. Tinha visto Kia sair. Não era para Mu estar demorando daquela maneira. Dohko apenas o acompanhava, cumprindo sua promessa de manter-se calado.

Foram até o jardim e nada do garoto.

-Onde será que ele está?

-Quem sabe na quadra, Aldebaran...

Foram até lá e nada de novo.

-Na classe ele não estaria, né?

-Não, veja, Dohko, está tudo apagado.

-Então, não sei onde ele poderia estar, amigo.

-Talvez no banheiro?

-É, não custa tentar...

Os dois, novamente, se puseram a andar nos corredores, em silêncio. Aldebaran dava graças por Dohko ser tão discreto. Abriram a porta. O brasileiro quase teve um surto ao ver Mu no chão, com o rosto todo inchado e coberto de sangue. Dohko ficou imóvel.

-Mu! – Aldebaran chacoalhava o corpo do garoto desacordado – Você está me ouvindo?

-Aldebaran, é melhor chamar uma ambulância! Eu vou correndo na enfermaria.

-Vai logo, Dohko!

-Não mexa nele! Ele pode ter quebrado alguma coisa!

-Tudo bem, vai logo, por favor!

Dohko correu para a enfermaria e em menos de 5 minutos estava junto da enfermeira, vendo o estado de Mu.

-Vou chamar a ambulância.

Enquanto ela corria e telefonava para o hospital mais próximo, Mu finalmente abriu os olhos. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Aldebaran pediu para que ficasse em silêncio.

-Descanse, não precisa explicar. Depois você conta.

Mu fechou os olhos novamente.

Dohko só os observava sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. O resgate chegou e os dois garotos resolveram acompanhar o amigo até o hospital. Enquanto ficaram esperando, o brasileiro sentiu necessidade de se explicar para Dohko.

-É melhor eu te contar o que está havendo...

-Aldebaran, não se preocupe. Se não quiser falar, eu entendo. Não sou tão ligado ao Mu como você. Eu realmente entendo.

-Vai ser bom desabafar. E sei que você é de confiança.

Aldebaran relatou todos os acontecimentos, da mesma forma que Mu contou. No final, Dohko estava de boca aberta.

-Então, a Lígea tinha razão...

-A Lígea sabe dessa história?

-Não, mas ela desconfiava da Kia. Nossa, e eu ainda fiquei falando que era coisa da cabeça dela!

-Não fique se torturando por isso. Ninguém sabia... Até agora...

-Aldebaran, e quem você acha que bateu no Mu desse jeito? Acidente não foi...

-Eu acho que foram aqueles dois. Como tenho raiva daqueles dois!

-Mas o que o Máscara da Morte e o Kanon teriam a ver com isso?

-Dohko, os dois aproveitam qualquer situação pra fazer baderna.

-Eu já acho que é coisa do Saga mesmo...

-O Saga jamais faria uma coisa dessas! Ele sabe conversar, ele é civilizado!

-Se você pegasse sua namorada te traindo com um dos seus melhores amigos, qual seria sua reação?

-Não importa! – Aldebaran disse em tom ríspido – Eu disse para o Mu que ele ia se danar com essa história!

-Boa tarde – Um médico se aproximou dos dois rapazes – Vocês é que estão acompanhando o rapaz de cabelos cor lilás, chamado Mu?

-Sim, somos nós. – Respondeu Aldebaran aflito.

-Ele está bem?

-Ele fraturou duas costelas, teve uma luxação no braço esquerdo e por pouco não perdeu todos os dentes de sua boca.

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares horrorizados.

-Mas vocês podem vê-lo agora. Quarto 112.

-Obrigado. – Os dois responderam e foram até o quarto.

Mu estava deitado na cama, ligado ao soro, com um ar de cansaço nos olhos. Sorriu ao ver os dois amigos ali.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Dohko com a voz preocupada.

-Na medida do possível...

-Ai, Mu, agradeça por estar respirando!

-Aldebaran, você pode poupar qualquer esporro por hora, eu já estou bem quebrado...

-Mas é verdade! Eu te avisei!

Mu revirou os olhos. Que amigo teimoso ele tinha.

-Quem fez isso com você, Mu?

-Foi o Saga, Dohko... Você já sabe o por quê?

-O Aldebaran me contou agora pouco.

-O SAGA! Mas, ele descobriu?

-É, não sei como, ele não explicou, ele só me bateu.

-Mas o Saga é tão bondoso e pacífico.

-É, eu vi mesmo, Dohko.

-Minha nossa! Isso vai dar um tremendo escândalo!

-Pois é... Mas também, a Kia não era nada discreta... Agora todos já devem estar sabendo... Como você disse, Aldebaran, eu vou me dar mal duplamente. Diria triplamente, pois eu já estou acabado...

-Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, Mu.

-O melhor mesmo, Dohko, era eu voltar pro Tibet... Vou ligar pra casa quando eu sair do hospital.

-De jeito nenhum! Você vai encarar isso de frente, como homem, Mu! – Aldebaran disse com firmeza.

-Encare você então. O pior é que se eu ainda tivesse ido atrás dela, pra ficar com ela, até justificaria a surra, mas foi ela que provocou...

-Mu, você sabe que está errado, não sabe?

-Sei, Dohko. Sei sim...

-Já é um bom começo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga chegou em casa completamente desconsolado. Não abriu a boca durante o caminho. Kanon até estranhou. Foi correndo para o seu quarto e se trancou. De fora, o irmão gêmeo só ouvia os gemidos que ecoavam lá de dentro.

Pegou o telefone e na mesma hora ligou para Máscara da Morte. A ligação chamava e demorou para ser atendida. Quando Kanon já ia desligar, ouviu o "Alô" desesperado do amigo.

-Por que demorou tanto pra atender, Mask?

-Eu não achava o telefone! Minha casa está uma zona!

-Minha nossa! Então a coisa aí deve estar bem grave, hein!

-Pois é, mas e aí?

-E aí que meu irmão des-tru-iu a vaquinha!

-Ele bateu nele?

-Mask, ele quase o matou! Sem exagero. Agora ele deve estar no hospital. Eu disse que o Saga fazia estrago quando ficava nervoso.

-Putz! E eu perdi! E a cadela? Ele já falou com ela?

-Não. Está no quarto dele, chorando. Mas acho que amanhã ele vai saber o que fazer.

-Eu sinceramente não queria ser a Kia agora...

-Nem eu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calíope chegou em sua casa, colocou o jantar no fogo, preparou a mesa e tomou um banho. Enquanto enxugava seus cabelos, pensava no que Aristóteles tinha lhe dito sobre Miro estar apaixonado por ela. Riu sozinha ao se lembrar dos momentos que passou ao lado do rapaz.

"_Sabe, Calíope, se o Miro não tivesse a idade dele, talvez você pudesse de repente tirar uma casquinha dele. Apesar de que aquele belo par de olhos azuis são fascinantes..."_

Jantou e sentou para ver um pouco de televisão. Ligou no jornal da noite. Só tragédias. Isso fez com que ela se lembrasse da sacola que Miro tinha entregado.

Correu para a sala em busca do conteúdo. Tirou do saquinho e deixou em cima da mesa. Correu de volta para buscar o pedaço do tecido para comparar com a jaqueta. Voltou para a sala animada. Poderia finalmente colocar alguém na parede com aquela prova.

-Humm... Vamos ver... – Calíope colocou o tecido em cima da blusa e ficou espantada. Não podia acreditar.

Até foi correndo buscar um abajour de seu escritório para ver melhor aquilo.

-O culpado... Não foi o Mu!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então... Por favor, não queiram me matar! Eu tive ajuda de um amigo meu, Davi, para escrever esse capítulo. Isso foi meio "inspirado" numa situação que aconteceu comigo, na época da escola... E só para deixar claro, eu adoro o Mu. Não fiquem com raiva... Certo? Mas pelo menos, o Saga não ficou parado. O nome do capítulo foi um trocadilho que meu outro amigo, Rada, fez quando leu sobre o envolvimento Kia e Mu. Aguardemos então, o que acontecerá com a Kia. Beijão pessoal!


	26. Sentimento de Derrota

Sim! Precisei fazer o que fiz com o Mu, afinal, nem sempre o culpado é quem leva a verdadeira culpa. O Saga foi meio violento, mas sei lá, achei que já tinha passado da hora de ele se impor. Sobre a Kia, vamos ver, não é? Obrigada pelas reviews mais uma vez. E vamos seguir. Beijão!

**Capítulo 26**

**Sentimento de Derrota**

Saga tomou o café da manhã como de costume. Os olhos inchados eram notáveis, por causa da noite anterior, se debulhando em lágrimas. Kanon o olhava com piedade. Isso foi suficiente para Saga se irritar.

-Não preciso que você sinta dó de mim.

-Não estou com pena de você, estou preocupado, só isso.

-Eu preciso pedir-lhe desculpas por ter duvidado de você, irmão. Você tentou de todas as formas me mostrar quem a Kia era e eu não dei ouvidos. Me sinto muito culpado por isso.

-Não esquenta com isso... Era óbvio que você não ia acreditar em mim, depois de tudo o que eu já fiz.

-Vamos deixar o passado no passado, Kanon.

-Como é que você vai abordar a Kia, irmão?

-Com cinismo. Ela não merece compaixão.

-Isso mesmo, mostre que você é superior!

-Me sinto um completo idiota e retardado, irmão. Não sei como vou encarar a todos no colégio hoje...

-Saga, se isso te anima, acho que só eu e o Máscara da Morte que sabíamos dessa traição...

-Duvido, não de você, mas sempre o traído é o último a saber.

-Acho que não nesse caso, irmão. De qualquer forma, saiba que estou ao seu lado. Se precisar socar a vaquinha, me chame.

-Não vou mais socar ninguém. Obrigado por me mostrar a verdade.

-Se precisar, é só chamar, irmão.

Os dois terminaram o desjejum e partiram para o colégio.

Chegando lá, Aldebaran e Dohko esperavam o colega na porta da escola. Kanon prosseguiu sem o irmão. Era melhor não se meter no assunto até ser chamado.

-Oi, Saga, como você está? – Perguntou Dohko. A preocupação ainda não havia passado.

-Estou bem, mas é claro. Por que eu haveria de estar mal?

-Desculpe – Aldebaran tomou a palavra – Mas nós sabemos o que aconteceu.

-Que ótimo. Vão me delatar então por ter surrado o seu melhor amigo, Aldebaran? Além de tudo, eu vou levar suspensão por ter agido certo... E vocês já sabiam da história e não me contaram!

-Não, Saga, não vamos te delatar, mas também você não agiu certo. Violência não leva a lugar nenhum. Eu já sabia, o Dohko soube ontem, quando encontramos o Mu desmaiado no banheiro.

-E se sentir um corno, leva, não é? Acho que você deve saber bem o que é ser corno. É do signo de Touro.

-Espere aí, Saga, não é assim – Interveio Dohko – Nós sabemos da sua dor, tanto que não comentamos com ninguém.

-Isso é bom. Assim, faço menos papel de palhaço.

-É, mas o Mu está com duas costelas quebradas, o braço dele luxou e quase perdeu os dentes.

-Eu devia tê-lo agredido mais, então...

-Saga, entendemos o seu nervosismo, mas não era para tanto. Quem foi procurar o Mu foi a Kia.

-E eu vou acreditar nisso?

-Deveria, porque a Lígea vivia me dizendo que ela sabia que a Kia não gostava de você. Eu achava que ela estava com inveja ou inventando motivo para brigar com os outros.

-Escute o Dohko, Saga. Por mais errado que o Mu possa estar nessa situação, ela é pior. Fingia que gostava de você. O Mu estava completamente perturbado por causa dessa história.

-E eu sou o Tony Blair¹.

-Não da pra conversar com você nervoso. Mesmo assim, nós sabemos que você vai entender isso quando chegar a hora. Nós estamos do seu lado. Pode contar com a gente.

-Obrigado.

-O que vai fazer com a Kia?

-Não interessa, Aldebaran. Só peço que não espalhem essa história por aí. Quero acertar as contas com ela da minha maneira. Já pedi ao meu irmão pra ficar calado e ele não vai me decepcionar.

-Esperamos que você saiba o que está fazendo.

-Sei sim. Sei muito bem...

Os três foram juntos para a sala de aula. Quando chegaram lá, Kia já estava na sala conversando com Helena, uma grega de cabelos dourados. Lígea fazia contas em sua calculadora, sentada em sua carteira. Dohko ficou parado na porta, observando a garota.

-Acho que agora seria a sua chance pra falar com ela, cara...

-Ela vai me detonar...

-Não. Explica pra ela o que você sabe, diz que você devia ter dado ouvido a ela. Peça desculpas por ter duvidado da sua palavra e que está arrependido. Ela tem um bom coração, Dohko. É durona, mas tem bom coração.

-Não sei...

-Vou chamá-la.

-Espere, Aldebaran!

O brasileiro ignorou o pedido do colega e foi até a carteira da grega. Falou um pouco, ela lançou um olhar para Dohko, resmungou alguma coisa, mas por fim, foi até a porta da sala.

-Oi. É melhor que seja muito importante o que você quer me dizer, pois você sabe que eu não quero mais falar contigo.

-Oi... Será que você não pode vir aqui fora um minuto?

Lígea cruzou os braços e saiu da classe, contrariada.

-Pronto. Pode começar a falar.

-Me desculpa.

-Hum... Bom começo. Pelo quê?

-Em primeiro lugar, por causa das notas falsificadas. Eu realmente fui um idiota por ter feito aquilo. Aquilo só me trouxe coisas ruins...

-Sem sentimentalismo agora, Dohko. Eu sei que aquilo trouxe problemas para todos. O que mais?

-Você... Estava certa sobre a Kia. Ela não gostava do Saga mesmo.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio.

-Era só isso?

-Desculpe por ter duvidado da sua palavra. Você às vezes é tão enérgica que eu acho que você quer criar briga com quem não merece...

-Como chegou a essa conclusão sobre o Saga, Dohko?

-Ontem, o Saga a viu beijando o Mu no jardim central...

-CADELA!

Todos que estavam no corredor pararam para olhar para o casal que conversava.

-Lígea, por favor, fale baixo, o Saga nos pediu segredo.

-Temos é que espalhar como essa menina é uma tremenda vadia!

-Não! Lígea, pensa em como Saga pode ficar envergonhado com todos sabendo que ele foi traído...

-É, pode ser... – Ela começou a recuperar o fôlego – Bom, é isso aí, eu tinha razão de desconfiar dela. E o Mu, cadê?

-Está no hospital, apanhou muito feio do Saga...

-A Kia também merece apanhar.

-Esquece a violência. Bom, eu só queria pedir desculpas por ter duvidado da sua palavra...

-Beleza.

Dohko a olhou nos olhos novamente antes de se virar e caminhar para sua classe. Quando já estava quase na porta, ouviu Lígea dizer.

-Está desculpado... Senti muita falta da sua amizade.

Dohko largou a mochila ali no chão e correu para dar um grande abraço na amiga. Ela retribuiu o abraço com carinho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vai lá, Shaka! Manda ver!

-Ela está rodeada de meninas, Aioria!

-Você disse que ia convidá-la pra sair ontem na saída e não fez porque ela estava rodeada de amigas! Larga mão de ser medroso!

-Não quero atrapalhar ninguém.

-Iii... Cadê o Shaka de ontem? Sem complexo de inferioridade?

-Mas assim, rodeada de garotas é sacanagem!

-Shaka, vai ser ridículo se eu chegar lá e disser que você quer falar com ela.

-Depois eu vou.

-Vai AGORA. Vai! – Aioria começou a empurrar o indiano à força.

-Pára, Aioria!

-Não, você vai agora! Vamos! – Aioria puxava Shaka pelo braço, depois o empurrava pelas costas.

Já estavam bem próximos quando Aioria deu uma grande investida contra o amigo que não conseguiu se segurar e caiu estatelado no chão, chamando a atenção de todas as garotas que estavam conversando.

Tratou de se levantar o mais depressa possível. Olhou para trás com raiva para Aioria e depois voltou a olhar para frente. Ficou vermelho, depois deu um sorriso amarelo. As meninas ficaram sem entender o motivo daquela cena bizarra.

-Er... Oi.

-Oi! – Todas elas responderam rindo.

Aioria ria da situação, nas costas do amigo.

-Quer falar comigo, Shaka? – Nínel resolveu facilitar. Shaka já tinha passado por aquela situação embaraçosa o suficiente.

-Si-sim!

-Meninas, encontro vocês depois!

Elas saíram rindo do pátio. Nínel sorria para o garoto loiro, de grandes olhos azuis.

-Diga, Shaka.

-Er... Nínel, lembra que você me convidou pra gente comer um doce na nova doceria do centro?

-Sim, me lembro. Mas você precisava estudar.

-Então... Se...

-Se...?

-Se você quiser, eu vou com você no domingo!

-Mas e os estudos?

-Eu estudo no sábado, aí no domingo não vai ter problema. Se você quiser, leva seus livros que eu tento te ajudar!

-Hahaha! Shaka, você é uma gracinha. Combinado, domingo, quatro horas, tá bom?

-Tá bom sim!

Nínel deu um beijo no rosto do indiano, que ficou completamente corado.

-Até depois!

Shaka ficou parado, que nem um bobo, olhando a garota se perder de sua vista.

-Mandou bem, meu chapa!

-Aioria, da próxima vez...

-Você tem que me agradecer! Parabéns! Está virando um homem de verdade!

Nem Shaka conseguiu segurar a risada após esse comentário. Os dois subiram para a sala rindo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante as aulas todos perguntavam o motivo de Mu ter faltado. Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte ficaram quietos e negavam informações sobre qualquer paradeiro do garoto. Embora Kia soubesse disfarçar bem sua curiosidade, seus olhos não negavam a falta que o garoto fazia para ela, simplesmente pelo fato de estar ali, no mesmo ambiente. E Saga, depois de saber de tudo, conseguia interpretar aquele olhar.

Por um lado era bom o grego sempre manter a pose de misterioso, assim era mais fácil colocar seu plano em prática, sem ser descoberto.

Os garotos foram almoçar após a aula e Saga fez questão de se sentar a sós com a namorada. Desde a noite anterior, estava esperando por aquele momento. Lígea e Dohko os observavam de longe. Acharam melhor estarem por perto, para segurar o amigo, caso ele resolvesse partir para cima de Kia, assim como fez com Mu.

-Então, minha querida e lindíssima namorada, onde está o seu sorriso que vejo em todas as manhãs?

-Estou sorrindo, querido. É você que não está reparando...

-Kia, sabe que a cada dia que passa, eu a amo mais... – Saga pegou a mão da garota e a beijou com carinho.

O casal que observava de longe ficava cada vez mais intrigado com o carinho de Saga por Kia.

-Eu também, querido... Eu também...

-Kia, você sabe que dia é hoje?

-Dia 17 de março, Saga.

-Sim, claro, mas sabe que dia é hoje?

-Terça-feira, temos aulas extras...

-Ah, então você não se lembra...

-Do quê, minha paixão?

-Hoje faz 2 meses que estamos juntos, minha linda!

Kia corou. Como podia ter esquecido daquilo?

-Ai Saga, me perdoe, eu não sou muito ligada com datas...

-Tudo bem, eu perdôo, querida... Eu também não dava bola para datas antigamente... Mas é que dessa vez eu estou tão apaixonado que cada minuto, cada momento, cada dia é cronometrado...

-Puxa, eu nem sei o que dizer...

-Me diga sempre a verdade, me diga que você vai ficar comigo para sempre...

-Saga, eu...

-Kia, eu queria te dar um presente.

-Mas eu não comprei nada pra você, querido!

-Isso me impede de presenteá-la?

-Não, mas é que eu fico sem graça... Você foi todo fofo, se lembrou da data...

-Já disse que não importa isso, desde de que ame...

Saga tirou do bolso um saquinho de veludo e deu nas mãos da namorada. Kia arregalou os olhos. Com delicadeza, ela abriu o pequeno presente e ficou chocada com o conteúdo. Seus olhos brilhavam.

-É uma jóia de verdade, querida... Deixe-me colocar em seu pescoço.

Ela ficou parada. Saga se levantou, ficou atrás das costas da garota e prendeu o cordão de ouro branco em seu pescoço.

-Veja, nossa, ficou lindo em você!

-Você achou mesmo, Saga?

-Sim! Eu até pensei em comprar um outro pingente para colocar junto com o do Signo de Câncer, mas era muito caro. Ia até comprar o de Gêmeos, mas sempre achei o de Áries bem mais bonito.

Se Kia não estivesse tão impressionada com o presente, talvez teria prestado mais atenção no tom das palavras de Saga.

-O que disse, querido?

-Que você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Kia sorriu e deu um abraço enorme no namorado.

"_Vadia e interesseira!" _– Pensava Saga enquanto sorria ao abraçá-la.

-Kia, você vai ficar por aqui ou vai voltar para casa, até o tempo da aula de esgrima?

-Então, querido, eu vou voltar por causa da Anisah, mas volto para a aula sim.

-Está certo, eu vou ficar por aqui. Então, eu te espero.

-Saga, eu amei o presente! Muito obrigada...

-Você merece, Kia. Esse e muito mais...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Saga, o que foi aquilo?

-Você já sabe, não é Lígea?

-Eu já sabia desde o princípio, Saga. Eu até comentei com o Dohko, mas para variar... As pessoas acham que EU é que sou a invejosa, mentirosa...

Dohko olhou de canto para a garota.

-Nem vem, Dohko! Você sabe que é isso mesmo.

-Lígea, olha, eu já te expliquei...

-Se vocês quiserem discutir entre vocês, não façam isso na minha frente. Qual é Lígea, eu confiava em você, por que não me disse antes?

-Em primeiro lugar, Saga, eu não sabia que era o Mu. Sabia que ela não te curtia, mas que te traía não. E olha, por mais que ele possa estar errado nessa história, ela é muito mais. E você ainda deu um presente pra ela!

-Lígea, acho que você não entendeu onde quero chegar. Estou tratando ela com o mesmo cinismo que ela me trata. E vou pedir um favor a vocês dois. Vão visitar o Mu no hospital e digam a ele para não abrir a boca sobre o ocorrido. Vou colocar o Aldebaran na cola dele, ela não vai nunca conseguir chegar nele antes da minha cartada final.

-Qual vai ser sua cartada final, Saga?

-Isso é da minha conta, Lígea. Façam o que eu disse. Digam pra ele inventar que levou um tombo na casa dele, que apanhou na rua. Enfim, vai ficar menos feio pra ele de qualquer forma. Eu só preciso EU dar a cartada final, vocês entenderam?

Saga falava com tanta firmeza e raiva que os dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

-Nos vemos na aula de Esgrima.

O grego saiu andando, com a mesma firmeza que falou.

-Até eu fiquei agora com medo do Saga, Lígea.

-Eu também. Saindo da Esgrima, vamos nós dois no hospital visitar a criatura...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shura, você não está preocupado com o Afrodite?

-Não.

-Mas que insensibilidade é essa?

-Aioros, e eu sou lá gay pra me preocupar com a biba?

-Mas ele faltou da aula 2 dias seguidos!

-Eu não tenho culpa se "ela" não consegue lidar com suas próprias emoções.

-Shura, você deveria ter vergonha de tratar um semelhante seu dessa maneira.

-Aioros, por que você não se ocupa da sua garota ao invés de vir me encher o saco?

-Bom Shura, eu sou seu amigo, mas eu me importo com os outros também e me desagrada a idéia de você viver brigando com o Afrodite.

-"We are the world... We are the children..." ou melhor... "Imagine all the people"... Fala isso pro Dohko que é mais a cara dele, beleza? Comigo as coisas são assim, ele deu mole, eu aproveitei e estou bem na fita. Agora, vamos mudar de assunto.

-Tudo bem então...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante as aulas de xadrez, Shaka ficou sem seu parceiro. O professor Ícaro perguntou por Mu, mas como o indiano ignorava o paradeiro do colega, o próprio Ícaro fez dupla com ele. Para Shaka era um desafio enorme enfrentar o seu mestre de xadrez.

Shina olhava fixamente para a cadeira vazia, que Afrodite sempre ocupava, ao seu lado e sentia algo estranho dentro do seu peito. O vazio incomodava muito. Eulália não parava de chamar a atenção da garota. Shina conseguiu furar seu dedo com uma agulha de tão distraída que estava.

Kanon realmente decidiu de parar de investir em Lígea, pois percebeu que ela e Dohko juntos eram imbatíveis. Fixou-se em outra candidata: Nix. Começou a se empenhar em pintura como nunca e atraía os olhares doces e curiosos da misteriosa professora, como a sombra da noite. A Esgrima não era a mesma sem Afrodite e Mu. Shaka formou dupla com Aldebaran, já que os dois estavam sem opções. Perseu a cada dia se surpreendia com os dotes de Shura, ao final da aula, convidou o rapaz para uma competição que ia acontecer em duas semanas em Esparta. Logicamente que o garoto aceitou orgulhoso. A aula de Culinária, como sempre escassa de alunos, fazia com que a Professora Jocasta se lamentasse cada vez mais.

-Todos precisam comer! Precisam saber cozinhar para se virar! – Dizia ela com a voz chorosa.

Mas para o mundo atual, onde tudo podia ser encontrado congelado e industrializado, cozinhar era coisa para quem tinha dom, para quem realmente se interessava por aquela arte.

Lígea e Dohko resolveram esperar Aldebaran sair da aula para irem visitar Mu. O brasileiro saiu acompanhado de Kamus.

-Vamos Aldebaran? – Dohko perguntou meio inquieto, incomodado pela presença do francês.

-Sim. Kamus, podemos combinar de preparar o prato no final de semana.

-Claro, Aldebaran. Até amanhã.

Quando Kamus se retirou, os dois colegas puderam respirar aliviados.

-Garotos, o Kamus é uma pessoa extremamente discreta. Se fosse qualquer outro, já lotaria a gente de perguntas.

-É verdade, o francês é muito maduro.

-Concordo, Dohko.

-Vamos com meu carro. Se vocês ouvirem muito barulho dentro dele, não liguem. Final de semana eu fui estudar na casa do Mu e estouraram meu vidro do painel com um tijolo. Os caras da oficina consertaram, mas não ficou muito bom.

-Roubaram alguma coisa, Aldebaran?

-Não Dohko, acho que foi brincadeira de criança.

-Brincadeira de extremo mau gosto. – Completou Lígea.

Durante o caminho, o casal comentou com o brasileiro sobre o que Saga havia dito a eles. Os três ficaram pensativos. Chegaram no estabelecimento faltando pouco tempo para o término do horário de visitas. Se apressaram, pois o assunto era sério.

-Olá, Mu!

-Oi, nossa, que bom ver vocês. Ficar sozinho é muito ruim.

-Demoramos, pois hoje era o dia das aulas extras.

-Que droga não ter ido. O pessoal todo já sabe, não é? – Mu perguntou ao ver Lígea acompanhando os dois rapazes.

-Que estrago o Saga te fez, não? Mas você mereceu.

-Lígea, vai se unir ao Aldebaran com os comentários destrutivos?

-Ora ora, finalmente Touro e Escorpião se entendendo...

-Como está se sentindo? – Dohko fez questão de intervir no assunto para não deixar que novas alfinetadas surgissem.

-Melhor que ontem. O médico disse que saio na sexta-feira.

-Quando voltará para a escola?

-Não sei se volto.

-Já falei pra você deixar de besteiras!

-Aldebaran, pense em como eu me sinto. Vou ter que encarar Saga na frente de todos.

-Eu acho que você tem que mostrar que está disposto a reparar seu erro a ele.

-É verdade, Mu. Assumir o erro é um grande passo para os outros enxergarem que você não agiu de má índole.

-O Dohko tem razão – Concluiu Aldebaran – Você sabe que errou e tem que fazer a sua parte, pedindo desculpas.

-Por mais chata que esteja a sua situação, para a Kia vai ficar pior.

Mu encarou os três, pensativo.

-A Kia ainda não sabe?

-Não. Aliás, viemos aqui te trazer um recado do Saga.

-Vocês não deram o endereço do hospital e nem o número do meu quarto para ele, não é? – Mu estava com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

-Claro que não.

-Ainda bem, porque do jeito que ele está, capaz de querer terminar de me matar.

-O Saga pediu que você fique longe da Kia até ele acabar com ela. – Disse Lígea com veemência.

-Ele vai bater nela?

-Deveria!

-Não! – Dohko olhou feio para a amiga – Mu, ele quer ver até onde o cinismo da Kia vai.

-Mas aí, ele vai demorar muito tempo para chegar onde quer.

-Sério, Mu? – Lígea perguntava incrédula.

O tibetano apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-O que a gente diz ao povo sobre você? Todos perguntaram de você hoje e a gente não sabia o que dizer. Ele também pediu que você não falasse da surra que ele te deu.

-Mas o pessoal ainda não sabe, Aldebaran?

-Não. Não vamos expor ninguém.

Mu ficou pensativo novamente. Os três o olhavam com pena, por seu estado deplorável.

-Digam que fui atropelado, então.

-Certo... – Os três concordaram com a decisão do rapaz.

-Mas, a Kia vai querer vir me ver.

-Mas virá acompanhada do Saga. – Disse Dohko firmemente.

-Vocês não conhecem a Kia. Ela faz as coisas sem pensar em conseqüências. Estou aqui, nessa cama, todo quebrado por causa da insanidade mental da garota. Vai vir sozinha de qualquer jeito.

-Eu vou dormir aqui com você durante esses dias, até pra não te deixar sozinho. – Aldebaran disse – E se você permitir, fico alguns dias na sua casa, para evitar situações desagradáveis.

-Nesse caso – Mu suspirou – Tudo bem. Eu ainda gostaria de viver um pouco mais.

-Vai viver, eu te garanto.

Foi o tempo suficiente de conversa até que uma das enfermeiras que cuidava do andar chegasse ao quarto e os expulsasse do hospital.

Antes de entrarem no carro, Aldebaran comentou:

-Ele está mal... Saga pegou muito pesado.

-É, quando ele ficou sabendo, ficou furioso.

-Bah! Eu continuo concordando com o Saga. A Kia não merece o chão que pisa!

-Você me jurou que não ia fazer nada, Lígea!

-É, Dohko. Por sua causa e por respeito ao Saga.

-É... Porque se fosse por ela, Dohko, pegava uma AR-15 e metia bala na menina.

-Sabe que essa não é uma má idéia, Aldebaran?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Blair, para quem não sabe, é o primeiro ministro da Inglaterra.

-"We are the world... We are the children..." e "Imagine all the people" – São trechos de músicas sobre a paz entre os homens. Hehehehe


	27. Visita no Hospital

Postando rapidamente o capítulo. Muito feliz mesmo com as reviews! XD Obrigada mesmo, pessoal... Logo mais a história atinge 100 reviews, que gratificante. Vamos seguir sem pressa. Beijos pessoal!

**Capítulo 27**

**Visitas no Hospital**

Eugeu estava no meio do ditado quando foi interrompido pelas batidas na porta do terceiro ano B. Os alunos estavam tão concentrados que levaram um grande susto.

-Professor Eugeu, com licença.

-Pois não, orientadora Calíope?

-Posso emprestar o Miro por alguns minutos?

-Logo o melhor aluno de Grego dessa classe? O que o garoto aprontou, hein? – Perguntou Eugeu com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico de sempre nos lábios, encarando Miro como se fosse a sua próxima vítima de ridicularização.

-Apenas quero bater um papo com ele.

Miro se levantou e Eugeu podia jurar que o olhar do grego para ele era bem raivoso.

-Vamos continuar...- O professor voltou a ditar a matéria quando a porta foi fechada.

A expressão no rosto de Calíope era a de poucos amigos, mas mesmo assim, não impedia o garoto grego de sonhar um pouco. Chegaram na sala dela. Olhou para os olhos azuis de Miro e se sentou. Apontou a cadeira para o garoto se acomodar também.

-Miro, que espécie de piada você está fazendo comigo?

-Como assim, Calíope? Piada? Eu sou uma pessoa séria.

-Meu querido...

"_Ela me chamou de meu querido!"_

-Diga, Calíope.

-A blusa que você me entregou não confere com o pedaço de tecido que eu tenho.

-É você que está brincando comigo!

-Veja você mesmo, Miro.

Calíope retirou a blusa do pacote e o pedaço de tecido.

-Nem é o mesmo tom de preto. A blusa rasgada do Mu é de soft. E esse pedaço é de veludo. Entende a diferença?

-Claro, mas não faz sentido!

-Você está mentindo para mim, rapaz!

-Juro que não estou! – Miro encarava os belos olhos verdes da orientadora – Calíope, por que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

-Decididamente eu não sei, mas como é que você me explica isso? O Mu não é o ladrão.

Miro olhava para Calíope quase sem piscar. Precisava achar solução para aquele mal entendido.

-Calíope, eu acho que Kanon e Máscara da Morte me enganaram.

-Você me disse que eles não iam trair a sua confiança!

-Eu juro que não tenho culpa se a jaqueta não confere!

-Já está mais do que na hora da polícia entrar no caso.

Se não quisesse perder o "estrelato", Miro precisava pensar rápido. Calíope tirou o telefone do gancho e começou a discar para a polícia. O rapaz colocou a mão sobre o botão que desligava o aparelho e interrompeu a ligação antes mesmo dela terminar de apertar os botões.

-Por que fez isso?

-Porque sou eu que vou resolver este caso.

-Você está me enrolando, Miro.

-Não. Agora aqueles dois vão ter que me explicar porque fizeram isso. É uma questão de honra!

Calíope suspirou.

-É a última chance que eu vou te dar, Miro. Se não conseguir, vou chamar a polícia. Não foi simplesmente um roubo de provas, rapazinho. O ladrão levou documentos do professor, chaves reservas do carro dele e o pagamento do mês.

-Eu sei...

-Sabe?

-Ora Calíope, pra você querer envolver a polícia nessa questão, é óbvio que existe muito mais por trás desse roubo. Além do mais, vocês disseram que a pessoa "limpou" o armário dele.

-Pois é, e não falamos sobre as outras coisas para não darmos mais idéias.

-Tudo bem. Mas cá entre nós, Calíope, o professor Eugeu foi muito burro de deixar o pagamento do mês dentro do armário dele.

-Se ele é burro ou não, Miro, o problema é dele, ele recebe o pagamento e faz o que quer. Além do mais, nunca tivemos esse tipo de problema aqui no colégio.

-Por isso mesmo, Calíope, que eu honrarei o nome da escola e descobrirei o verdadeiro culpado.

-Você já sabe, é a última chance.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando Miro deixou a sala da orientação já era a hora do intervalo. Correu atrás dos dois amigos inseparáveis.

-Vocês me enganaram! Ajudei vocês e me passaram a perna!

-Espere aí, Miro – Kanon colocou a mão sobre o peito do rapaz –No que enganamos você?

-Me deram a jaqueta errada!

-Não demos não! – Máscara da Morte começou a se exaltar – Demos um duro danado pra conseguir aquela droga e você vem falando que a gente te passou pra trás?

-É mesmo, Miro, qual é o seu problema?

Dava para ver que o garoto estava alterado. Andava de um lado para o outro aflito. A idéia de perder o seu lugar para a polícia quase o fazia delirar.

-O problema é que o tecido que a orientadora tem não bate com a jaqueta do Mu!

-Então o culpado não é o retardado do Mu! Bem simples, Miro!

-E nós corremos perigo à toa, Kanon!

-E não provamos nossa inocência também!

-Vocês dois que são os culpados. Confessem.

-Miro, qual é a tua? Semana passada você chega acusando o Mu, agora está nos acusando. Melhor você decidir quem é o culpado pra você! – Máscara da Morte apontava o dedo no rosto do rapaz.

-Vocês foram os criadores do plano, Eugeu detesta vocês e isso é recíproco. Mudaram as notas dos boletins e são bons em esportes.

-Não somos só nós que somos bons em esportes. Todos que estudam aqui são, até você mesmo! E sobre a história dos boletins, com a exceção de Aldebaran, Shaka e seu melhor amigo Kamus, todos se envolveram.

-E se quer saber, Miro, quem teve coragem de comprar boletim falso é muito capaz de fazer um também – Máscara da Morte não podia deixar sua opinião de lado – Nós demos as coordenadas, número do armário, demos a idéia. Era só outra pessoa executar.

-Miro, acho que está na hora de nós jogarmos limpo com você.

-Kanon, você vai contar para ele?

-Acho melhor, Mask. Ele tem contatos e é bom estrategista.

Miro os encarava confuso.

-Nós estávamos abrindo uma investigação por conta própria sobre o roubo das provas. O que você acha de nos unirmos? Seria perfeito, você tem o contato com a orientadora, deve saber de bem mais coisas que nós.

-Sei de muita coisa mesmo.

-Então, já que você já deu esse furo com a orientadora, acho que era melhor nós estudarmos melhor o caso. O que você acha então de se unir a nós nessa pesquisa?

Máscara da Morte continuava desconfiado das intenções de Miro. Miro os olhava pensativo.

-Está bem, mas não podemos tratar desse assunto aqui na escola. Precisamos nos encontrar em algum lugar para nos reunirmos.

-Pode ser na minha casa. – Disse o italiano enquanto coçava a cabeça – Afinal, na casa de Kanon existe o Saga.

-Por mim, tudo bem. – Disse Kanon.

-Tudo bem pra mim também. Então, nos vemos no domingo.

Miro saiu de perto dos dois, já mais calmo.

-Por que você resolveu deixar o Miro fazer parte das nossas investigações, Kanon?

-Ele tem contatos e também porque quero vigiá-lo de perto. Dessa forma, não vai ter jeito dele ele nos entregar.

-Pode ser que você esteja certo, Kanon, mas algo me desagrada nisso.

-O que te desagrada?

-Ele vai contar tudo pra amada dele, se ele for mal interpretado, nós vamos para o buraco e eu não quero ser preso de novo.

-Mask, já te falei. Nossa batata está assando, só nós mesmos que podemos fazer alguma coisa pra tirar ela do forno. Precisamos nos aliar a alguém que esteja ligado e que seja baba ovo dos professores. Ninguém melhor do que o Miro.

-Tudo bem, você parece saber o que está fazendo.

-O cara é super inteligente, Death Mask. Confie em mim.

-Se você está dizendo, eu confio. – Mas Máscara da Morte ainda não estava convencido de que Miro iria os ajudar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aos poucos, a notícia de que Mu tinha sido atropelado se espalhou. Shaka e Aioria sensibilizados pelo acontecido resolveram ir visitá-lo após a aula do dia. No final, quase a turma toda resolveu acompanhar os dois na visita. Todos gostavam muito de Mu, precisavam prestar solidariedade.

-Saga, você tem de se controlar, principalmente na hora em que Kia estiver junto de você.

-Eu sei, irmão. Nós precisamos ir para manter a mentira e eu para pegar a Kia com a boca na botija.

-Por que você não larga dela logo, irmão?

-Kanon, ela merece sofrer.

-Só acho que você fica empatando sua vida a toa e se machucando muito mais.

Tiveram que interromper o assunto, pois Kia estava se aproximando dos dois, cheia de sorrisos.

"_Agora que teve notícias do amante, sorri. Mas é uma filha da mãe mesmo."_

Não foi preciso dizer que ao chegar no hospital, foram barrados ao tentarem entrar todos juntos no quarto do enfermo. Uma enfermeira pediu que formassem no máximo grupos de quatro pessoas e que fossem um de cada vez. Estabeleceram uma ordem de grupos.

Shaka, Aioria e Aioros foram os primeiros a entrar. Quando viram o olho de Mu roxo, quase tiveram um ataque do coração. Depois, entraram Marin, Nínel, Ísis e Shina. Saíram do quarto com muita pena do tibetano.

-Espero que nenhuma cicatriz fique naquele rostinho lindo. – Comentou a egípcia.

-Eu acho o Mu tão gracinha, pena que ele não se interesse por ninguém.

-Será mesmo que ele não se interessa, Shina?

-Sei lá, Nínel, o Mu é tão calado...

Depois entraram Kamus, Miro, Shura e Aldebaran.

-Está doendo muito o atropelamento, Mu? – Perguntou Miro de modo sarcástico.

Kamus não gostou da atitude do amigo.

-Claro, Miro, não é todo dia que se leva 26 pontos.

-Putz, você então deve estar parecendo uma boneca de pano remendada, hein cara?

-É, Shura. Bem por aí...

Os três saíram e somente Aldebaran ficou. Quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Mu sentia que ia ter convulsões.

-Olá, vaquinha, viemos te visitar. – Sorriu Máscara da Morte ironicamente.

-Meu irmão te liquidou profundamente, hein? – Kanon foi se aproximando do tibetano que estava deitado – Nossa, seu olho está da cor dos seus cabelos.

-Não precisa ficar falando o que eu já sei, Kanon.

-E se eu apertar aqui? – Kanon foi direto num curativo que envolvia o braço esquerdo de Mu.

-NÃO FAZ ISSO! – Gritou Mu sentindo o braço latejar.

Os dois deram risada.

-Mu, você não sabe o que o espera... – Máscara da Morte estava com um olhar maligno.

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte, se vocês só vieram aqui pra isso, vão embora, o Mu já está bastante humilhado.

-Beleza, Deba. A gente só veio pra falar um "oi" básico.

-Eu vi, Kanon, agora, melhor vocês irem pra dar espaço pros outros.

Por fim, entraram Dohko, Lígea, Saga e Kia. O chinês achou melhor entrar junto de Saga, pois tinha medo que ele pudesse encrencar novamente com o tibetano e com duas meninas dentro do quarto, as chances de uma briga acontecer seria menor.

-Você parece meio nervoso, amor. – Kia observava enquanto caminhavam no corredor.

-Impressão, querida.

O outro casal apenas ouvia.

Bateram na porta do quarto e Aldebaran quem abriu. Quando viu o grego, ficou inquieto.

-Minha nossa! – Kia correu para a cabeceira da cama, onde se encontrava o rosto de Mu – O que fizeram com você? Você está bem? Me deixou muito preocupada...

Mu olhou diretamente nos olhos de Saga antes de responder qualquer coisa.

-Vou pedir pra você ficar longe de mim, Kia. Eu preciso respirar.

A árabe olhou para o rapaz, completamente confusa.

-Melhorou, Mu? – Dohko perguntou, enquanto Saga ainda permanecia em silêncio.

-Estou levando...

-Foi um caminhão que te pegou, Mu? – Kia agora olhava perplexa para os seus machucados – Só pode ter sido, não?

-Ouvi dizer que foi um caminhão de carga pesada. É verdade? – Saga disse em completa calma, com o olhar fixo, quase doentio.

-Na verdade, foi uma van. Mas logo eu me recupero... – Mu encarava o olhar do colega de frente.

Lígea percebeu a troca de olhares entre eles.

-Kia, vamos ao banheiro?

-Você não pode ir sozinha?

-Não, vamos?

A árabe saiu com Lígea, contrariada. Fecharam a porta deixando os quatro rapazes sozinhos.

-Veio ver o estrago que você me causou, Saga?

-Na verdade, Mu, estou pouco ligando para o estrago que eu te fiz. Aliás, acho que você até deveria agradecer meu irmão quando deixar esse hospital, porque não sei se você sabe, foi ele que te salvou a vida.

-Saga...

-Dohko, fique na sua. Vim mais para manter a pose e fazer um social, claro, afinal, a minha namorada até então, não sabe o que eu sei.

-Eu acho melhor você esperar o Mu sair do hospital para conversar com ele sobre o ocorrido, Saga.

-Eu não quero saber o que você acha ou deixa de achar, Aldebaran. Pra mim, pouco me importa agora a opinião dos outros. Você sabia que a Kia me traía com ele e não veio me dizer...

-Saga, se coloca um pouco no meu lugar, não podia me meter nisso. Detesto fofocas.

-Parece até o Kamus falando. Bom, como já disse antes, não importa mais. O bom é que a história ainda não se espalhou...

Saga foi caminhando lentamente até onde repousava o rosto de Mu.

-Se você abrir a sua linda boquinha sobre mim, eu termino de quebrar seus dentes verdadeiros que restaram.

-O recado já foi dado por nós ontem – Dohko chegou segurando o braço do grego – Agora já chega de violência.

-Dohko, se você pegasse a Lígea te traindo com o meu irmão, o que é que você faria?

-Não parei para pensar a respeito disso, colega. Agora não é uma boa hora para discutirmos isso.

-Pois é, você sempre precisa parar pra pensar. Eu também, sempre parei pra pensar, sempre quis resolver as coisas na conversa... Veja no que deu.

-Podia ter dado problema pra você na escola, se tivessem te pegado.

-Mas não deu, Aldebaran.

De novo, Saga foi até a cama, mas não chegou perto do rosto do menino. Parou no meio.

-Mu, você já foi traído?

O tibetano não respondeu.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta. O que foi, o gato comeu sua língua? Ou melhor, a Kia comeu sua língua?

Dohko e Aldebaran se olharam aflitos.

-Não, Saga, nunca fui traído.

-Então, você não sabe como é a dor de alguém que vê, com seus próprios olhos, a pessoa que ama, beijando outra... Apaixonadamente.

-Realmente eu não conheço essa dor.

Saga sem pensar, cerrou o punho e acertou em cheio o estômago do colega hospitalizado. Mu se contorceu de dor. Dohko e Aldebaran correram para segurar o grego, antes que ele fizesse mais uma besteira.

-Nossa, mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Porque estão segurando meu namorado dessa maneira? – Perguntava Kia, de olhos arregalados.

-De repente me deu uma dor nas costas, querida. Aldebaran e Dohko estavam tentando estralar pra ver se era algum nervo fora do lugar.

Lígea percebeu que aquilo era mentira, embora tivesse achado a atuação de Saga impressionante.

-Vamos indo, paixão? Tenho que ir para casa ver se eu dou uma estudada.

-Mas já? Acabamos de chegar, querido!

-É que depois vai ficar tarde.

-Bom... Então... Olha Mu, fique tranqüilo, nós viremos te visitar mais vezes até você sair daqui.

-Não precisa, eu vou sair na sexta-feira, o médico disse pra eu ficar em repouso... – Mu aos poucos ia recuperando o fôlego do murro que havia levado.

-Alguém vai dormir aqui com você? Não quer que Saga e eu fiquemos por aqui para te fazer companhia?

-NÃO! – Mu percebeu o olhar arregalado da árabe novamente e se recompôs – O Aldebaran vai ficar, já combinei com ele.

Saga sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Bom... Então tá, mas mesmo que o Saga não possa vir, eu faço questão de vir te visitar sozinha, afinal, você nos recebe em sua casa tão bem.

O sorriso no rosto de Saga sumiu. Aldebaran e Dohko perceberam que o clima ia piorar se a garota continuasse falando sem pensar. Lígea resolveu se intrometer.

-Você não acha melhor você ficar na sua casa e cuidar do seu namorado? O Mu já está sendo tratado por médicos. Não precisa que você fique mimando ele, Kia.

-Mas eu não quero mimar ninguém! Ele é um grande amigo. Solidário... Isso que aconteceu com ele foi uma fatalidade enorme! É por isso que às vezes eu desconfio da existência de qualquer tipo de deus. Acidentes só acontecem com pessoas puras, que não fazem mal para ninguém!

-Pois é, Kia. Vaso ruim não quebra.

-Isso foi uma indireta, Lígea?

-Gente, isso aqui é um hospital, vamos respeitar o ambiente?

-Eu acho o ambiente ótimo para um acerto de contas, Aldebaran, afinal, se acontecer algo aqui dentro, já existem médicos para tratar de ferimentos... Profundos. – Lígea olhava com raiva para a colega de sala.

-Lígea, você é mesmo uma grossa. Te falta amor.

-E pra você, querida, sobra.

-Como assim?

-Vamos embora, Kia. Tchau para todos!

-Tchau gente...

Quando o casal fechou a porta, os três garotos respiraram aliviados.

-Você enlouqueceu, Lígea? E a sua promessa?

-Dohko, não enche! Olha, se eu pudesse, pegava ela pelo pescoço e torcia bem. É assim que se mata galinha em sítio.

-Vocês todos viram, não viram? Eu não faço nada, ela que parte pra cima de mim!

-Você teve a sua parcela de culpa, Mu!

-Aldebaran, eu mereço passar por essa situação, dessa maneira?

-Dessa maneira eu não posso responder, mas que merece... Merece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dohko saiu do hospital discutindo a atitude que Lígea tomou diante de Kia. O chinês explicava que em certas situações ela precisava manter a calma, pois algumas discussões poderiam ser resolvidas com diplomacia. Ela dizia que não concordava, porque em alguns casos o problema tinha de ser parado cortando o mal pela raiz. Dohko suspirou e olhou para os lados. Viu Marin, sentada no ponto de ônibus.

-Ué, ainda não foi embora?

-Pois é, Dohko, o ônibus que eu pego demora um pouco pra passar...

-Então vamos juntos, dou uma carona, meu pai vem nos pegar agora mesmo. – Disse Lígea, sendo solidária.

-Moro do outro lado da cidade, não se preocupe.

-De jeito nenhum. Você vai comigo.

Marin então acabou aceitando a carona. Discutir com Lígea não levava ninguém a lugar algum.

-Pelo visto, vocês voltaram a se falar... Isso é tão bom...

O casal sorriu para a ruiva de olhos azuis. Dohko tomou cuidado ao abordar o assunto delicado.

-Marin, talvez você não queira falar disso, mas... E a sua situação com o Aioria?

-Acho que ele está esperando que eu vá correndo pedir desculpas por um erro que eu não cometi.

-Já te falei, ele é muito orgulhoso!

-Eu sei, Lígea e olhem – Ela encarou os dois – Já cansei de facilitar. Se ele quiser algo ainda comigo, ele que venha me procurar. Não estou nem aí!

Dohko e Lígea perceberam que a frase final de Marin estava repleta de rancor e que não era bem verdade. A japonesa se sentiu incomodada com aquilo e se justificou.

-Na verdade estou, mas, quero que ele abaixe aquela crista e me procure, afinal, é ele quem está perdendo uma grande mulher.

-É isso mesmo, Marin. Estou de acordo com você. – Dohko finalizou o assunto na mesma hora em que o pai de Lígea chegou.


	28. Cartada Final de Saga

Olá, olá! Até que estou postando rápido os novos capítulos. Estava ansiosa para postar esse aqui. Finalmente, vamos ver Kia cair do palanque! Espero que gostem, pessoal. Comentários no final da fic. Obrigada sempre pelas reviews!

**Capítulo 28**

**A cartada final de Saga**

Após Mu ter se recuperado e voltado para a escola depois de muita insistência de Aldebaran, estava ficando difícil conviver com Saga na mesma classe. Os olhares que o grego lhe lançava eram como profundas facadas em seu coração e com isso, se sentia cada vez pior. Quando Mu se queixava com Aldebaran, o brasileiro sempre dizia para ele agüentar, afinal, tinha plantado e agora estava colhendo os frutos. Kia estava se sentido amarrada, pois Saga não saia de seu lado e como Aldebaran não desgrudava de seu amante estava sendo impossível o contato com outra pessoa a não ser seu namorado.

-Pára de sofrer e manda essa menina para o quinto dos infernos logo, Saga! - Dizia Kanon para o irmão, com tom revoltado.

-Isso vai acontecer hoje, meu irmão, e teremos platéia. Você passou no scanner aquelas fotos e as colocou do jeito que eu pedi?

-Sim. Me diz, o que vai fazer com isso?

-Você vai ver, na hora do almoço. Aliás, Kanon, na hora do almoço ou no intervalo do meio das aulas?

-Depende do que pretende fazer, Saga.

-Quero um espetáculo.

-Se quer mais gente vendo, melhor no intervalo então.

-Certo. Avise ao professor Galileu que não vou assistir às aulas. Preciso da ajuda do professor Platão.

-O Máscara da Morte manda bem em Literatura, não quer a ajuda dele?

-Não, vou diretamente na fonte.

-Está bem.

Mas Saga nem sequer ouviu as últimas palavras do irmão.

-O que seu irmão vai fazer, Kanon?

-É isso que me preocupa Mask, eu não sei.

Enquanto os alunos esperavam Galileu se ajeitar com seus tubos de ensaio no laboratório de química, Shaka e Aioria conversavam baixo, discretamente.

-Eu fiz exatamente o que você disse, Shaka. Devem chegar a qualquer momento.

-Foi sincero e disse o que sentia, né?

-Claro, você sabe que...

Foram interrompidos por alguém que batia à porta.

-Ganimedes, por favor, veja quem é.

-Pois não, professor.

O assistente de laboratório foi até a porta da sala e quando a abriu, levou um grande susto. Apenas um ramalhete enorme de rosas vermelhas estava parado, suspenso no ar. O perfume invadiu a sala, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Pediram para entregar essas flores para a senhorita Marin do terceiro ano A. - Disse o inspetor que estava por detrás das rosas.

A garota foi receber o buquê, cheia de curiosidade. Pegou as flores, aspirou o perfume e pegou o cartãozinho pendurado no papel de embrulho. Suspirou e leu para si mesma.

_"Marin,_

_Sou orgulhoso, sou um estúpido e sou um louco. Mas tudo isso não chega nem perto de ultrapassar o amor que sinto por você. Sinto muito a sua falta. Espero que me desculpe por meus atos impulsivos. Não direi que esta será a última vez que vamos brigar, pois correria o risco de mentir, mas com certeza essa será a primeira das inúmeras vezes que eu te darei flores._

_Te amo! Volta pra mim?_

_Aioria."_

Marin tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas foi impossível. Saiu correndo e se atirou nos braços do rapaz com a tal impulsividade que havia aprendido com o próprio. Lançou-lhe um beijo apaixonadíssimo.

A sala toda, inclusive o professor Galileu, bateu palmas para aquela demonstração maravilhosa de afeto, repleta de paixão.

-Palmas para o amor! - Vibrava o professor lunático.

O problema foi conseguir a concentração dos alunos de volta.

Quando a turma foi se acalmando, Galileu conseguiu retomar a aula de Química experimental.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na outra turma o clima estava completamente diferente. Na tentativa de fazer como o irmão, Aioros também mandou flores para Ísis, um buquê de petúnias. O problema foi que quando ela recebeu as flores, teve um ataque alérgico de espirros. Teve de abandonar a aula e ir para a enfermaria. Aioros se culpava internamente por nunca dar uma bola dentro.

No entanto, as flores serviram de algo. Professor Kim teve a idéia de levá-los para o jardim da escola para uma aula externa.

-Vejam, pessoal - Kim apontava para uma magnólia - Esse é um exemplo de uma dicotiledônea. As Magnoliopsidas ou dicotiledôneas formam uma classe pertencente à divisão Magnoliophyta, ou plantas com flor, cujo embrião, ou seja, semente contém dois ou mais cotilédones. Outras características incluem raiz fasciculada e folhas com nervação reticulada. As partes florais podem ser pentâmeras, mais frequentemente, às vezes tetrâmeras e, raramente, trímeras ou monômeras.

Afrodite observava Shina e Shura juntos. Estava deprimido, faltando às aulas ultimamente e muito desanimado. Embora, não estivesse muito empolgado para se arrumar, continuava bonito. Dohko estava notando a ausência do sueco e começou a se preocupar.

-Afrodite, quer conversar?

-Não, eu não quero conversar com ninguém.

-Mas eu sou seu amigo, estou preocupado com você. Está com a camisa amassada...

Miro e Kamus que estavam por perto tiveram suas atenções quebradas. Embora o francês quisesse prestar atenção na aula, Miro não dava trégua, fazendo com que eles se aproximassem mais e ouvissem a conversa entre o sueco e o chinês.

-Não tenho amigos, nunca tive.

-Mentira, Afrodite. Eu sou seu amigo, o Aioros...

-Vocês preferem o Shura do que eu! No mínimo ainda acham que eu sou gay!

-Mas que complexo é esse, Afrodite? Não tem nada a ver!

-Até o Kamus me mandou parar de chorar! Vocês devem se perguntar porque eu não nasci uma menina!

-Quanta bobagem, Afrodite! O Kamus pega pesado as vezes e ninguém pensa isso de você!

-Pior que eu já fiz de tudo pra conquistar vocês! Nada valeu a pena! Foi só a Shina me largar que eu fiquei esquecido, nos finais de semana ninguém me chama pra sair, fico sozinho, em casa. Só me ferrei! E continuarei me ferrando!

Miro e Kamus trocaram olhares horrorizados.

-Afrodite, gostamos de você pelo que você é! Não tente ser outra pessoa.

-Quero sumir, sabe Dohko? Quero apagar os meus tempos de colégio!

-Ei vocês dois! Querem prestar atenção no que eu estou falando! - Kim falou em tom repressor. - Afrodite eu sei que vai bem na matéria, mas o outro mocinho não me lembro. Vamos agora ver um exemplo de uma monocotiledônea.

Dohko e Afrodite se calaram. O sueco tentava engolir o choro em vão. Miro e Kamus voltaram a atenção para a aula, porém com as mentes distantes, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hora do intervalo chegou. Saga pediu que todos comparecessem ao anfiteatro. Nunca aquele lugar esteve tão cheio. Conforme as pessoas iam chegando e vendo que não havia mais lugares nas cadeiras, se sentavam no chão ou se aglomeravam e permaneciam em pé.

Miro correu e pegou três lugares na frente. Um para ele, outro para Kamus e o outro se caso Anisah aparecesse. Não deu outra. Os dois chegaram juntos, arrancando olhares desconfiados de todos. O francês ficava muito incomodado com aquilo.

Enquanto preparava todo o equipamento de audiovisual, Saga observava como o auditório estava lotado. Pegou o microfone pediu silêncio.

Uma música começou a tocar.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

_It's so sad that you're leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one_

_-_Gostaria de compartilhar com vocês momentos inesquecíveis que tive com meus amigos até a presente data... Homenagem a todos que estão comigo desde o começo do ano. Logo todos estarão seguindo os seus próprios caminhos.

Mu olhou aflito para Aldebaran. O resto do pessoal continuou sem entender aonde aquele grego queria chegar.

-O que essa música tem a ver com a gente? - Perguntou Aioria coçando a cabeça.

-Também não entendi. - Respondeu Shaka.

Saga apagou as luzes e abriu a apresentação que estava feita no Power Point. Logo, fotos de seus amigos foram projetadas na tela.

Shura e Aioros assoviavam acenando para Saga do fundo da grande sala. O garoto permanecia sério. Enquanto a apresentação se seguia, os outros alunos davam risada dos cliques engraçados. Fotos do começo do ano, do dia do cinema, festa a fantasia, estudos a tarde na casa do Mu, até que surgiu um slide totalmente preto. Saga parou a música no meio e apertou o botão do computador para pausar. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Mu ainda olhava apavorado para Aldebaran.

-Foi então, amigos... - Começou a falar Saga novamente - Que eu conheci uma pessoa que mudou por completo a minha vida.

Um murmúrio começou a invadir o anfiteatro.

-Aldebaran, preciso sair daqui...

-Não Mu, agora você vai ficar.

-Aldebaran! - O olhar do tibetano era de súplica.

-Agora agüenta as conseqüências, cara!

Dohko e Lígea também estavam aflitos. O chinês já estava mais preocupado com cadeiras voando, Saga arrebentando Kia e Mu juntos e com o fato de Lígea se juntar ao grego para o "acerto de contas". Já a garota não via a hora de poder partir para cima de alguém para "aliviar as tensões".

-Eu ainda não entendi onde o Saga quer chegar com isso, Shura!

-Aioros, dessa vez eu estou com você. Também não entendi o que o cara quer...

Saga soltou o botão do computador e uma foto belíssima de Kia apareceu no telão. Estava com os cabelos curtos penteados de uma forma extravagante e com uma maquiagem lindíssima. Foto da primeira vez que saíram juntos e foram ao cinema.

O pessoal começou a assoviar e gritar palavras do tipo "gostosa", "linduda" e "mulherão".

Kia que estava sentada perto de suas amigas começou a ficar encabulada. Ísis, Shina e Nínel fizeram a garota se levantar. Ainda contrariada, a árabe, com o rosto quase da cor de seus cabelos, se levantou. Começou a acenar para todos. Recebia aplausos e assovios.

-Dohko, o Saga é um G-Ê-N-I-O!

-Isso vai dar confusão, Lígea...

-Quero mesmo é que dê! A Kia merece!

-Mas aí no caso, o Saga vai se ferrar junto...

Máscara da Morte e Kanon só não estavam agitando o pessoal como o de costume, pois estavam com medo do que poderia se suceder. Não sabiam o que esperar, o que pensar.

-Meu irmão enlouqueceu, Mask... - Foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca de Kanon.

O italiano apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Nossa, isso vai dar problema... - Miro comentou baixo, próximo do ouvido de Kamus.

-Se eu soubesse que seria essa bagunça, nem estaria aqui.

-Por que, Kamus?

-Isso não vai acabar bem.

-Como você sabe? Olha, Kamus, eu também detesto esse tipo de manifestação.

"_Hahaha! Olha ela já dando as dicas para o Kamus não fazer serenatas de amor em público!" _- Pensou Miro segurando a risada o mais que pôde.

Kamus não respondeu a pergunta de Anisah. Preferiu olhar feio para seu amigo grego que disfarçava a gargalhada pela situação constrangedora.

Aquele olhar que Anisah lhe lançava incomodava muito, deixava o francês sem saber o que fazer ou pensar.

Depois daquela gritaria toda, Saga pediu silêncio novamente com os braços.

-Agora, vou declamar a mais bela poesia de amor para a minha amada.

Saga pegou o pequeno papel em suas mãos e começou a ler a poesia com uma grande entonação:

_"Vês! Ninguém assistiu ao formidável_

_Enterro de tua última quimera._

_Somente a Ingratidão . esta pantera –_

_Foi tua companheira inseparável!_

_Acostuma-te à lama que te espera!_

_O Homem, que, nesta terra miserável,_

_Mora entre feras, sente inevitável_

_Necessidade de também ser fera._

_Toma um fósforo.Acende teu cigarro!_

_O beijo, amigo, é a véspera do escarro,_

_A mão que afaga é a mesma que apedreja._

_Se a alguém causa inda pena a tua chaga._

_Apedreja essa mão vil que te afaga,_

_Escarra nesta boca que te beija!"_

Quando Saga terminou de declamar, se uma borboleta passasse voando pela sala, suas asas fariam barulho. Todos estavam completamente sem reação. Na mesma hora, soltou a música novamente de onde tinha parado:

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough_

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough_

Kia ainda permanecia de pé. O sorriso do rosto tinha desaparecido. Quando fez menção de se sentar novamente, seu até então namorado a reprimiu.

-Continue de pé, minha linda. As homenagens ainda não acabaram. O que se segue é especialmente para você!

Ele soltou o slide show, fazendo com que todos ficassem perplexos com o que viam. As fotos dela com Mu na saída do cinema, na sorveteria, em bares a noite em grande tamanho, numa tela de projeção apavoravam qualquer um.

Coincidentemente em uma foto em que os amantes estavam se beijando, a música começou a dizer:

_Well I know that I'll get through this_

_'Cause I know that I am strong_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't need you anymore_

_No, I don't need you anymore_

Kia ficou roxa de vergonha. Suas amigas olhavam para aquilo cada vez mais decepcionadas, ainda mais pelo fato dela não ter dividido a fofoca com elas. Mu tentava se esconder atrás de seus próprios cabelos.

Aioria e Shaka não conseguiam acreditar no que estavam vendo, enquanto Aioros e Shura discutiam:

-Isso só pode ser Photoshop!

-Claro! Montagem, Aioros!

-Que nada! - Se intrometeu Máscara da Morte no meio da conversa dos dois - Fomos Kanon e eu que batemos as fotos. São originais!

-Você acha que a vaquinha beija qualquer uma? Não, ele escolhe as vítimas a dedo... - Disse Kanon colocando mais lenha ainda na fogueira.

Mu não conseguia se mexer, sequer olhar para alguém.

-Ei, Mu! Que história é essa com a Kia? - Perguntou Aioria.

-Mas que falta de respeito! - Shaka comentou.

-É nada, o Mu tem total apoio meu! Saga deu mole, tinha mesmo que partir pra cima! Como eu fiz com o Dite-biba.

-Tinha que ser o Shura pra falar um negócio desses! Falando nisso, cadê a biba? Sumiu! Você a viu, irmão?

-Aioria, que decepção você chamando o Afrodite de biba.

-Mas ele parece uma mesmo. Que, que eu posso fazer?

Já as garotas estavam chateadas por Kia ter escondido o segredo delas.

-Kia, você traía o Saga com o Mu? - Ísis perguntava intrigada.

-O Saga beijava mal? - Perguntou Nínel.

-Como você faz e esconde uma coisas dessas, amiga? Podia ter contado pra gente! - Shina falava de modo decepcionado.

A árabe não respondia nada, não podia correr, pois havia pessoas por todos os lados e também não queria ficar mais nem um minuto ali. Se pudesse se desintegrar, assim faria.

-Zeus, que vergonha! - Anisah tentava cobrir o rosto com as mãos - Puxa Kamus, me desculpe!

A irmã mais nova de Kia saiu correndo e chorando do auditório.

Quando a música terminou de tocar e a palavra traidora parou de piscar no telão, um murmúrio maior começou.

-Eu não disse que ia dar pau, Kamus?

-O Saga não precisava ter feito isso. Existem outras formas de lidar com traição.

-Que outras formas, Kamus?

-Não queira saber, Miro.

Ele se levantou e saiu do auditório sem dar explicações.

Na hora que Kia conseguiu encarar Saga seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas.

-Agora você chora, não é sua vadia?

-Saga, eu não sou vadia!

-Pode ser que na sua língua natal isso realmente tenha um outro nome!

A bagunça estava tão grande que os alunos não escutaram o sinal bater há 10 minutos. Platão caminhava juntamente com Calíope em direção ao anfiteatro tentando justificar a sua falha. Ela parecia não querer dar ouvidos. Quando a orientadora viu a desordem que aquilo estava e ouviu as palavras de baixo calão, resolveu se impor.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

No mesmo momento, todos se calaram. Ela voltou a falar.

-Existem mais de 130 pessoas neste auditório e NENHUMA é capaz de falar o que está acontecendo aqui? O sinal já tocou faz 10 minutos, estão todos fora da sala de aula por quê?

-É que acabamos de descobrir uma prostituta entre a gente, senhora orientadora! - Disse um rapaz do segundo ano.

O comentário do rapaz fez o murmúrio recomeçar. Calíope e o professor Platão procuraram por alguém que conduzisse aquela bagunça.Notou que a Kia e Saga se encaravam com os rostos cobertos de lágrimas. A orientadora optou conversar com o menino antes.

-Então é você que está conduzindo essa revolução, Saga?

-Senhorita Calíope, não é revolução, estou apenas mostrando a verdade para todos.

-TODOS OS ALUNOS PARA A SALA JÁ! Você e Kia vem comigo até a diretoria.

Os estudantes resolveram obedecer à ordem da orientadora. Os dois a acompanharam até a sala de Shion. Assim que Saga explicou o que havia acontecido, os dois superiores não precisaram nem pensar sobre o que fazer.

-Uma semana de suspensão para os dois.

-Mas vamos perder as provas mensais!

-Eu não fiz nada! - Kia começou a se desesperar.

-Aqui não é lugar para se resolver problemas particulares e amorosos. Em vista disso, com essa punição, não vai haver próxima vez. - Disse Shion sem piedade - E sorte de vocês que ainda existe a recuperação. Os dois fora da escola, já!

-Senhorita Calíope, eu te juro, eu não tive nada a ver... - Kia caiu de joelhos na frente da orientadora.

-Kia, a palavra final é do diretor. Enxugue suas lágrimas e vá para casa. Digo o mesmo para você Saga. É uma pena realmente suspender alunos como vocês.

Quando já estavam próximos a saída, Kia olhou com tristeza e arrependimento para Saga.

-Não adianta você me olhar assim, garota, eu não acredito mais em você.

-Se eu te dissesse, você não entenderia, Saga...

-Se você tivesse me dito, Kia, desde o início, eu não tinha feito papel de palhaço.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah! Você está aí, te procurei por toda parte, Anisah.

A pequena árabe enxugou os olhos inchados de chorar e olhou para aqueles olhos que a fascinavam tanto. O francês se sentou ao lado dela.

-Por que você está chorando, Anisah?

-Porque minha vida foi arruinada. A minha irmã foi a culpada dessa desgraça.

-Hm... - Kamus a olhou pensativo - Por que a sua vida foi arruinada?

-Ela traía o namorado dela, mentia pra ele, fingia que gostava dele e depois beijava o outro, sem consciência pesada nenhuma. Fazia as coisas na cara do Saga e ficava com o Mu...

-Entendo. Onde você entra na história, Anisah?

-Kamus, eu sou irmã dela! Vou ficar falada também! Vão falar que sou igual a ela! Que garoto vai querer me namorar? Ela me queimou junto com ela!

-O garoto que te der um fora por causa desse ocorrido, certamente não te merece, Anisah.

"_Mas o que é que eu estou falando?"_

-Kamus, você não entende! Calúnia é que nem carvão, quando não queima, suja!

-E quem foi que disse que você não pode limpar o que foi sujo com o carvão? Que eu saiba, Anisah, o carvão não mancha.

_"Agora eu assinei o meu atestado de retardado mesmo..."_

-Obrigada, Kamus, mas eu sei que você só está me dizendo essas coisas para me agradar...

-Anisah, lembra que você me disse... Er... Que gostava de mim do jeito que eu era? - Kamus estendeu um lenço para a pequena árabe enxugar os olhos cobertos de lágrimas.

-Sim... - Ela pegou o lenço das mãos do francês.

-Então, é isso. As pessoas que sabem quem você é não vão se deixar levar por fofoca, por falação, por intrigas... Quem for seu amigo de verdade não vai misturar as coisas. Sabe, Anisah, eu não gosto que façam fofocas ao meu respeito e por isso procuro não dar motivo.

-Mas eu não dei motivo.

-Eu sei, mas deixe-me completar. Não fique tentando se explicar pros outros, deixe eles pensarem o que quiserem. Se preocupe apenas quando alguém lhe causar um mal direto. Você quer um exemplo?

-Gostaria...

-Veja como todos ficam alvoroçados com a história do roubo das provas. Ficam perguntando uns aos outros, criando teorias, quando na verdade só existe um culpado. Ficam especulando pra ver quem descobre o verdadeiro bandido para uma reafirmação de egos. Não vou entrar nesse tipo de jogo nunca.

-É por isso que você não gosta de tocar nesse assunto?

-Exatamente, Anisah.

-Mas eu já ouvi a minha irmã comentando que você é um grande suspeito.

-Você acha que eu poderia ter feito isso, Anisah?

A árabe olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do francês. O olhar que o incomodava profundamente.

-Não, Kamus... Mas você sabe quem foi. Sei que sabe. E por ser suspeito, você pode acabar se complicando. Já pensou nisso?

-Minha consciência está limpa, não vou me complicar e como você mesma disse, na hora que as máscaras começarem a cair, eu me pronuncio.

-Por que você mesmo não entrega o bandido antes que ele saiba? Por que fica protegendo a pessoa, Kamus? É alguém que você gosta muito e não tem coragem de condenar?

-Anisah, eu te disse, não vou me envolver, tenho mais coisas importantes pra fazer, como estudar para as provas e me ocupar com a escolha da minha carreira na universidade. - Disse Kamus completamente desgostoso.

-Você pensa em fazer o que de faculdade, Kamus?

-Física, na Universidade de Lion, na França.

-Você... Vai voltar... Pra sua terra... - Anisah olhou para baixo. As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

-Eu ainda não sei... - Kamus começou a olhar para ela, desconfiado.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa, então, Kamus?

-Depende... - O rapaz se levantou e parou na frente da garota.

-Será que você... - O rosto da árabe ficou rubro - Podia me dar um abraço?

_"É só para ela se sentir mais calma... Não tem nada de mais..."_

-Sim.

Ela se levantou e abraçou o rapaz com ternura e desejo. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, Kamus a envolveu com seus braços, fortemente. Como não era alta, sua cabeça terminava nos ombros do garoto. Encostou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e sorrindo, escutou o coração de Kamus pulsar ansioso. Olhou para cima, ainda sorrindo. Ele a soltou lentamente. Suas mãos suavam.

-Obrigada, Kamus, estou me sentindo muito melhor.

-Eu também.

-Sério?

-Sim, quero dizer. - Corrigiu ele rapidamente - Estou me sentindo melhor por você estar se sentindo melhor.

-Vou para casa, obrigada mesmo. Você é um ótimo... Amigo. - Ela começou a se ajeitar para partir.

-De nada, Anisah.

A garota pegou a mochila e saiu sem olhar para trás. Kamus punha suas mãos em suas têmporas. Com olhos fechados e apertados, balançava a cabeça como se estivesse tomado por algum feitiço.

"_O que está acontecendo com você, Kamus? Que raio de sensação quente dentro do meu peito é essa?"_

-Ela é bonita...

Kamus assustou-se e abriu os olhos.

-Você me assustou, Miro.

-Confesse, você está apaixonado por ela.

-Não estou. Quando é que você vai aprender, Miro, que a minha relação com ela é estritamente profissional?

-Eu vi, como é "profissional". Eu vi... O abraço. - Nisso se atirou e abraçou Kamus fingindo ser Anisah - Desista, Kamus, você já está condenado.

-Nossa, Miro - Kamus empurrou o grego para o lado - Você foi ver a Calíope hoje?

-Não, por que? Não tente mudar de assunto!

-Você tomou um banho de perfume, hein...

-Logo vai ser você que vai tomar banhos de perfume.

Kamus cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. A posição impassível de sempre.

-Não tem graça, Miro. Eu já disse mais de...

-E eu também. - Interrompeu Miro - Não adianta fugir, Kamus. Você pode até tentar se controlar, pode correr pra longe, mas o amor é uma "prisão imaginária"...

-Você só fala besteiras, Miro.

-Se você se render, Kamus, vai aproveitar essa "prisão" muito melhor. Agora, se ficar aí, como você sempre faz, vai perceber como isso te incomoda e dói.

-Já falei - Kamus agarrou Miro pela gola da camiseta - Não tem nada a ver. Não estou apaixonado por ninguém. Cuide de sua vida.

Kamus soltou Miro, que vacilou por alguns instantes. Pegou sua mochila, se despediu do amigo um pouco nervoso. Miro sorria sarcasticamente ao ver o francês indo embora. Com certeza riria mais ainda, se pudesse ler pensamentos.

"_Eu não estou condenado!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A música utilizada é da Cher – Believe. Achei que combinava com o contexto.

O poema é de Augusto dos Anjos, se chama Versos Íntimos. – Formidável!

Augusto de Carvalho Rodrigues dos Anjos nasceu no Engenho Pau d'Arco, Paraíba, no dia 20 de abril de 1884.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom pessoal, não sei se vocês queriam ver uma briga de socos e pontapés, mas achei melhor detonar a moral da garota. Os dois se ferraram, mas era esse o caminho. Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e até a próxima!


	29. Domingo de Descobertas

Oi oi pessoal! Estou correndo, mas prometo responder as reviews. Bem, pra quem acha que Aioria e Shaka estavam meio de lado na história, mais um pouco dos dois nesse capítulo. E atenção pro final, hein! Muita coisa vai rolar! Obrigada sempre pelos elogios, críticas e sugestões!

**Capítulo 29**

**Domingo de Descobertas**

Meia hora antes de sair de casa, Shaka começou a ter surtos de pânico. Andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu pequeno quarto. Se o colega que dormia junto com ele o visse naquele estado, certamente pediria para mudar de companheiro. A primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em ligar para Aioria.

-Vou desmarcar o encontro! Vou ficar sem saber o que fazer, sem falar nada, vou acabar fazendo igual ao seu irmão, aí o negócio vai ficar feio, vou morrer de vergonha e sair correndo!

-Boa tarde... Quem é que está falando?

-Aioria, aqui é o Shaka! É sério, vou desmarcar tudo!

-Ai Shaka, larga de ser trouxa! A Nínel é bem extrovertida, vai saber quebrar o gelo se você ficar tímido.

-Melhor eu desmarcar e ficar em casa.

-Você vai a esse encontro.

-Não.

-Shaka! Escute bem! Eu segui as suas recomendações e deu certo. Agora você vai seguir as minhas e vai ser homem.

-Estou morrendo de vergonha, Aioria... Vou ligar lá e desmarcar, passar para um outro dia...

-Pra daí no outro dia você inventar outra desculpa e não ir. Estou indo para aí agora. Se você desmarcar esse encontro, considere-se um cara morto. Eu mesmo acabo com você.

Em menos de 20 minutos Aioria estava na porta do pensionato onde Shaka morava. Marin o estava acompanhando.

-Você vai vestido assim? - Aioria olhava para o relógio - Vai logo, filho de Buda, trocar de roupa.

-Eu tenho 10 minutos para cancelar. Você não está entendendo...

-Estou sim, acontece que esses lances de encontro não são que nem Matemática que você calcula e dá um resultado certo e é isso que você precisa aprender. Falta isso pra você aprender e ser um cara perfeito, como eu.

-Menos, Aioria, bem menos... - Marin falava com tom de reprovação - Shaka, coloque esta camisa cáqui e essa calça marrom... Vai ficar lindo. Prenda seus cabelos, Nínel ama seus cabelos presos.

-Vocês não entendem...

-Shaka, se veste logo. Larga mão de frescura. Você vai, nem que seja amarrado!

-Calma, Aioria. Shaka, vista-se como eu disse. Vamos rápido, o tempo está passando.

Fizeram o indiano se produzir. Ele pegou o presente e o colocou no bolso da calça. Estava impecável. Marin até se surpreendeu em como Shaka era lindo.

No carro, o grego dirigia nervoso.

-Maldito trânsito!

-Eu não quero ir! Na Índia isso seria considerado um sinal de que as coisas não dariam certo!

-Mas que bebê chorão! Em primeiro lugar, estamos em Atenas, graças a Zeus, pois eu odiaria viver sob essas regras de sinais do acaso e da intuição. Em segundo lugar, Marin e eu estaremos lá, caso você faça besteira!

Shaka batia o queixo de nervoso.

-Shaka - Marin se virou para o banco de trás do carro e segurou a mão fria do indiano - A Nínel é uma menina fantástica, tem bom papo. Vocês dois não precisam acelerar nada, sabe? Deixa rolar, deixa acontecer... Na festa vocês dois estavam lindos juntos, só conversando. Deixe as coisas fluírem... Isso deve ocorrer naturalmente...

-Que coisas, Marin?

-Como que coisas, Shaka? Beijos, abraços, pegar na mão, cafuné...

-Marin, eu...

-Qual teu problema, loirão? - Aioria perguntava nervoso enquanto reduzia a marcha do carro.

-É que eu não falei isso pra ninguém... Nunca... Sempre foi um segredo...

-Aioria e eu não vamos espalhar nada. Pode dizer sem medo de nada...

-Eu... Er... Bem...

-Você...?

-Eu... Nunca... Nunca beijei... Uma menina...

Aioria deu uma freada brusca.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ?

-Calma, Aioria! Vai ver ele está nervoso por causa disso! Você é muito impulsivo!

-Você é "BV"!

-O que é "BV"?

-Boca virgem... - Respondeu Marin olhando feio para o namorado.

-Hahahahaha! - Aioria começou a rir - Tinha de ser Shaka de Virgem!

-Não tem graça, Aioria.

-Shaka, relaxe. Siga seus instintos, não tem nada demais nunca ter beijado. Até é bom, fazer isso somente quando está apaixonado. Não que nem o Aioria, Máscara da Morte, Kanon que saem por aí, beijando todo mundo. É muito melhor com química do que beijar apenas mecanicamente.

-Vou decepcionar a Nínel...

-Não vai. Ela gosta do Shaka inteligente, culto, nota 10. Conhece seu jeito e vai facilitar tudo.

Aioria ainda não tinha parado de rir. Imaginava de tudo, menos que Shaka nunca tivesse beijado uma menina. Logo chegaram e Nínel já estava na porta, esperando. Estava linda, com um vestido verde até a altura dos joelhos e sapatos de boneca de salto. Cabelos soltos, penteados para o lado.

-Desce, ela já está aí.

-E vocês? - A voz de Shaka tremia ao falar.

-Vou estacionar o carro e depois pega muito mal você chegar escoltado. Ela combinou com você, não com a gente. Vai, desce, estaremos logo atrás de você. Não quer parecer um covarde, né?

-Aioria, pega leve! Shaka, confie em você. Logo estaremos lá. - Disse Marin depositando toda a sua confiança no indiano.

Shaka ficou observando as pessoas antes de descer. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do carro. Quando começou a se aproximar do campo de visão de Nínel, a russa abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Privet!

-Pri-privet!

-Tudo bom? Está lindo, não?

-Sim e você? Você... É, você que está... Magnífica. - Shaka segurou na mão da garota e a contemplou de cima a baixo.

-Eu vou ficar melhor agora... Obrigada pelo elogio. - Nínel piscou para o garoto, que ficou vermelho.

Os dois escolheram uma mesa na calçada. Um garçom veio os atender. Pediram a especialidade da casa. Shaka ficou preocupado, pois não estava acostumado a comer aquele tipo de comida. Sua alimentação sempre foi muito bem selecionada e diferente do mundo ocidental. Ao invés de acompanhar Nínel na coca-cola, preferiu pedir um suco de abacaxi com hortelã. Ficou muito mais aliviado quando viu o casal amigo entrar na doceria.

Aioria e Marin tinham razão. A russa era uma pessoa espetacular e sabia conversar sobre tudo. Contou sobre todas as suas experiências na Rússia para o indiano que ficava cada vez mais fascinado com o lugar. Falou sobre Lenin, o regime Comunista, a Perestroika, sobre os antigos Czares e até mesmo sobre Tolstoi e Trotsky. Shaka revelou que adorava as sinfonias de Tchaikovsky e que o Lago dos Cisnes era perfeito. O ápice daquela conversa foi quando ela depois do comentário do rapaz sobre a música clássica, contou que tinha dançado durante 10 anos para o teatro Bolshoi em Moscou. Ele ficou maravilhado.

-Por que parou, Nínel?

-Vim para a Grécia, ué... Não tive como continuar...

-Que pena! Quando voltar, pretende seguir a carreira e voltar a dançar?

-Até gostaria. Pretendo unir meu amor pela dança com uma faculdade de Artes Cênicas. Adoro atuar. Aí, depois que eu estiver formada, quem sabe eu volto, aí, procuro o Bolshoi novamente...

-É mesmo, Nínel, nunca te vi dançar, mas se for igual como fala, vai ter um futuro promissor.

-Por que fala isso, Shaka?

-Vejo o brilho nos seus olhos. É como a Medicina para mim. Um sonho a ser conquistado, uma meta.

-Por que escolheu justo a Medicina, querido? - Nínel colocou a mão dela sobre a dele.

Shaka começou a contar a sua vida, desde a infância até os tempos atuais e mencionou que havia perdido os pais aos 2 anos de idade.

-Meus pais foram dizimados pela Cólera.

A partir daí, a russa conseguiu fazer a ligação de Shaka sonhar com a medicina. Era uma pessoa extremamente bondosa e altruísta. Contou que tinha crescido num orfanato, que as situações sempre foram horríveis, que na Índia as condições de higiene não eram como na Grécia, que via as pessoas morrendo de fome na rua, vacas andavam por todos os lados porque eram considerados animais sagrados, que sua religião era o Budismo e disse mais coisas sobre seus rituais. Por fim, contou para a garota uma curiosidade.

-Sabia que o Taj Mahal é um mausoléu, Nínel?

-Não! Jura? - Nínel ficou espantada.

-Sim, juro! - Shaka riu - É muito bonito, mas cheio de gente morta. É que na verdade, para nós, a morte não é o fim...

Aioria os olhava impaciente.

-Como é? Apenas vão ficar falando? Cadê a ação?

-Se acalme, homem! Eles têm o tempo deles, Aioria!

-Vou lá agora mesmo - Aioria se levantou - Mandar ele beijar logo aquela russa!

-Não vai não! - Marin puxou o braço do namorado, fazendo ele se sentar novamente - Vai ficar aqui, quieto, esperando o encontro deles acabar.

Se surpreenderam quando viram Shina e Shura entrando na doceria juntos. Os cumprimentaram de longe. Dava para notar que Shina sempre ficava constrangida quando via pessoas que conhecia quando estava acompanhada de seu namorado atual.

-Mas o Shura não perde tempo...

-Pois é... Coitadinho do Afrodite.

O encontro terminou sem beijo, mas os dois estavam muito felizes. Nínel adorou o par de brincos que ganhou e deu um beijo bem estalado na bochecha do indiano loiro. Era muito importante os dois se conhecerem antes de iniciarem qualquer coisa. Na volta para casa, Aioria foi o caminho todo protestando as atitudes do rapaz, ou melhor dizendo, a falta de atitude. Marin dizia para Shaka não dar ouvidos.

-A vida é sua, Shaka. Faz o que você achar melhor.

-Isso mesmo, Shaka, FAÇA.

-Aioria, como é que você nunca teve um ataque cardíaco com esse seu nervosismo extremo? - Perguntou a ruiva intrigada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Máscara da Morte abriu a porta para Miro entrar em seu apartamento. Quase teve um surto psicótico ao ver aquela desordem.

-Você vive aqui?

-Vivo, já vai começar a me criticar?

-Convenhamos, Máscara da Morte, você precisa ter uma arrumadeira.

-Não precisa me lembrar disso.

-Mas por quê?

-Eu tinha uma até eu ser preso... Vai ficar parado aí? Entra.

O grego entrou e seus olhos rápidos captavam todas as informações que podiam. Kanon surgiu dos fundos. Ele sorriu ao ver Miro. Os dois gregos apertaram-se as mãos para se cumprimentar.

-Conseguiu se livrar do Kamus?

-Sim, Kanon. Ele está dando aula particular para a Anisah, irmã da Kia.

-Nem me fale dessa mocréia vadia.

-Bom, vamos falar do roubo então? - Máscara da Morte interrompeu o assunto.

-Sim, aliás, a Kia me é uma grande suspeita. Vocês concordam?

-Não - Disse secamente Máscara da Morte - Já sabemos que o autor do crime é homem.

-Como? - A voz de Miro soava ansiosa.

Máscara da Morte indicou a cadeira para Miro se sentar. Depois, ele e Kanon se acomodaram na mesa. Acenderam seus cigarros, respiraram fundo, tiraram suas anotações de suas mochilas, fotos dos colegas e tudo o que tinham conseguido sobre os alunos do terceiro ano. Miro estava pasmo com aqueles dois.

-Vimos o ladrão em ação. - Disse o italiano.

-Viram? - Miro estava mais ansioso ainda - Na noite do crime?

-Não, um dia aí, ele agiu às escondidas, no final da tarde.

-É - continuou Kanon - Ele tinha escondido os pacotes todos dentro da própria escola.

-Muito burro.

-Ou muito inteligente, Mask.

Miro os olhava bastante interessado.

-Podem descrever a cena?

-O cara surgiu do nada, pegou os pacotes debaixo da raiz de um Flamboyant e saiu correndo.

-Ah é - Lembrou-se Máscara da Morte - Ele enfiou os pacotes dentro de uma mochila preta desconhecida. Depois que saiu correndo.

-E as características físicas... Ele não era muito alto assim... - Kanon fazia força para se lembrar.

-Então, Aldebaran está descartado.

-Sim e Shura também.

-Por que Shura, Kanon?

-Porque o ladrão tinha olhos grandes e azuis.

Miro os olhou desconfiado.

-Viram os olhos do ladrão?

-Com toda a certeza - Disse Máscara da Morte - Grandes e azuis. Só não temos a certeza exata da cor, porque como a luz era artificial, podemos ter nos confundido.

-Bom... Mas isso definitivamente não ajuda em muita coisa. Todos nós temos olhos claros...

-Pois é, Miro, mas é aí que começamos a pensar nos motivos. E também precisamos dar um jeito de descobrir como reconstituir a cena do crime.

-Posso ajudar, Kanon, mas antes, vamos ver os motivos.

-A vaquinha era uma suspeita, mas já foi confirmado que não foi ela que agiu, então, vou começar a falar do meu irmão.

-To anotando tudo, Kanon.

-Perfeito, Mask. Meu irmão é um CDF, vai bem em grego, é bom em esportes e sinceramente, pra ele, não seria problema fazer uma outra prova de Grego, afinal, foi o único que respondeu tudo...

-Ainda tem o fato de você viver em constante atrito com ele, vocês dois vivem se desafiando.

-Verdade, Mask.

-Prossigam.

-Shaka não faria nada, morre de medo de se ferrar e não poder estudar a tão sonhada medicina dele. Risco ele de qualquer possibilidade.

-Aioria? - Perguntou Miro curioso.

-Aioria bem que poderia ter agido, mas é muito nervoso e impulsivo. É muito inteligente, poderia ter bolado o plano numa boa, mas acredito que desistiria no meio do caminho por falta de paciência. - Disse Máscara da Morte, reflexivo.

-Da nossa turma acabou. Agora, da sua...

-Podem dizer.

-Duvido que Dohko se meteria nessa enrascada, não faz o perfil dele. Não gosta de encrencas e o ladrão não tinha o queixo do Dohko. Apesar dele ter modificado o boletim, acho que ele ia preferir pegar uma recuperação a se expor dessa maneira.

-Concordo, Máscara da Morte.

-Agora, temos um grande suspeito.

-Quem?

-Aioros.

-Aioros, Kanon?

-Sim. Pensando na cena do crime, só pode ter sido ele. As estátuas quebradas, a blusa rasgada. Isso é a cara do Aioros.

-O Kanon tem razão, Miro. Se a gente deixar o Aioros naquela escola 24 horas, ele transforma aquilo em ruínas!

-Fora que ele entra na farra facilmente! - Acrescentou Kanon.

-Não acredito que tenha sido ele.

-Por que não, Miro?

-Ele teria sido pego no ato. Se o alarme soou na hora em que o armário foi aberto, no pânico, ele no mínimo, saltaria da janela. E não me parece muito ligado em detalhes. Não teria tomado cuidado ao ponto de não deixar digitais. Ele pode ser menos impulsivo que o Aioria, mas não fica muito atrás.

-Golpe de sorte! - Comentou Máscara da Morte.

-O Aioros se confunde até na matéria que manda bem, dupla. Duvido. Ainda mais se submetendo a um crime. Pensem, o Aioros, bobalhão, roubando provas e segundo vocês, escondendo dentro do colégio? Ele não teria tanta sorte! Semana passada mesmo, ele mandou flores para a menina e a garota era alérgica.

-Putz, Kanon, risca esse cara da lista. Nunca vai ser ele. O Miro tem razão.

-Falando em razão... Temos o Kamus.

-Meu melhor amigo não faria isso.

-Seu melhor amigo é a pessoa mais estranha que eu conheço. Ele não gosta de garotas, não gosta de saber o que rola entre os amigos e foge do assunto do roubo.

-É analítico - Emendou Kanon - Sabe raciocinar, muito estudioso e raramente perde a calma.

-Além disso - Máscara da Morte retomou a palavra - Tudo pra ele necessita ser perfeito. Outro ponto, ele não mudou as notas. Isso faz dele menos suspeito.

-O Kamus jamais se envolveria nisso. Como disseram, ele é muito correto. Assumiria as consequências de um teste mal feito.

-Tem certeza, Miro?

-Absoluta. Ponho minha mão no fogo por ele.

-E o fato dele fugir do assunto?

-Quem não convive o tempo todo com o Kamus não o saca. Ele só se envolve com o que é do interesse dele... Não faz fofocas, não comenta nada da vida dele passada com ninguém e sempre guarda suas opiniões. Precisava ver o dia em que falaram que ele estava ficando com a Anisah... Impossível ser o Kamus.

Os três ficaram se olhando em silêncio por alguns minutos. Kanon acendeu outro cigarro.

-Bom... Se não foram Aioria, Aioros, Kamus, Aldebaran, Mu, Shaka, Dohko e Shura... Então só pode ter sido o meu irmão...

-Minha nossa, Kanon, você teria coragem de delatar o seu próprio irmão de ter feito isso?

Kanon ficou bastante pensativo e perturbado com aquela idéia de que Máscara da Morte tinha levantado.

-Perdoem interromper as suas preciosas indagações, Kanon e Máscara da Morte, mas será que não estão esquecendo de alguém?

-Não. Não colocamos nossos nomes, pois como estamos investigando, seria ridículo que um de nós tivesse roubado as provas.

-Logo, não sobrou mais ninguém. - Concluiu Máscara da Morte.

-Engano de vocês.

-Miro, conta com a gente ó - Kanon começou a falar os nomes - Aioria, Aioros, Aldebaran, Mu, Shaka, Dohko, eu, Mask, você Miro, Saga, Shura e Kamus.

-Hehehe - Miro riu tentando se controlar - Estão esquecendo sim.

-Então quem? - Máscara da Morte coçava a cabeça, confuso.

-Afrodite.

-Mas nem sonhando! - Exclamou Kanon - Ele se preocupa mais com o cabelo do que com a sua situação escolar!

-Imagina, arriscar a pele de bibelô dele? Nem a pau! Ele nem deve ligar pra nota! - Máscara da Morte debochou.

-Estão errados sobre o fato de ele não ligar para nota. Ele é um aluno exemplar e que eu saiba, ele os procurou para o tal serviço no boletim. Se não fosse encanado com nota, não teria nem se preocupado.

-Mas até aí, Miro, não vi motivos para a execução do nosso plano. Pode ter sido até mesmo o Shaka. Já que pra ele as notas são super importantes.

-Pois é, mas já reparou em como ele é excluído de tudo?

-Mas depois que ele começou a namorar a boazuda da Shina, ele ficou mais enturmado.

-Disse bem, Kanon, depois. O roubo foi quando?

-Uma semana após o teste.

-E o Afrodite começou a namorar a Shina quando?

-Hum... Na... Semana Cultural.

-Exato.

-BAH! Miro, alguém que usa pó de arroz na cara vai invadir o colégio tipo um James Bond?

-Máscara da Morte, entenda a seguinte coisa: Afrodite não é e nunca foi aceito por ninguém, principalmente por causa de sua personalidade. Ele conversa com algumas meninas, mas só, vive isolado da sociedade. Além do mais, ele mesmo disse que já fez de tudo para chamar nossa atenção.

-Quer dizer então que ele pode ser o culpado? Não sei.

-Kanon, pense comigo, que modo ele teria de provar que era homem e se aproximar da gente?

-Ficando com a gostosa da Shina.

-Mas eu não acabei de falar que o roubo foi antes?

-Miro, qual é! Você ta viajando.

-Pensem vocês dois. Ele roubou as provas pra provar que não tinha sexualidade duvidosa e conquistar a nossa amizade.

-E por que ele ficaria quieto esse tempo todo sem se pronunciar?

-Mas que pergunta mais sem cabimento, Máscara da Morte! Olha a repercussão que esse problema deu! Considerando que ele aja como uma menina mesmo, depois do que aconteceu, das ameaças, ele não ia abrir a boca mesmo!

Os dois trocaram olhares perplexos, mais ainda assim não estavam convencidos.

-Miro, a cena do crime, vamos reconstituir.

-Certo.

-O cara chega de madruga, pula o muro feito gato, entra na escola, sobe os andares correndo, se confunde com os pacotes, o alarme toca, derruba as estátuas, começa a driblar os seguranças, chega na quadra e usa a vara de salto em altura pra sair. Pula 3 metros de muro com uma das mãos ocupadas e sai ileso. Isso REALMENTE não tem cara do... Afrodite! É um chute na minha inteligência!

-Querem ver como tem? Você disse como gato, Kanon. Silencioso, tímido. Depois as estátuas, estando nervoso, óbvio que não vai prestar muita atenção em detalhes como aqueles. Não sendo pego, já estava de bom tamanho.

-Mas o Afrodite é muito ligado em detalhes, Miro.

-Máscara da Morte, calma que vem mais. Você realmente acha que como ele bateu nas estátuas por acidente, ele vai parar e querer reconstituir a peça? Estava mais interessado em se salvar. Voltando a cena do crime, ele abriu o armário com delicadeza. Alguém falou em arrombamento?

-Não... – Máscara da Morte arregalou os olhos.

-Pronto, foi sutil. O alarme tocou, aí vem o ponto crítico. Ele se desespera, olha para o armário e se depara com três pacotes, se confunde. Não dava tempo para ele avaliar os conteúdos dentro do envelope, pegou tudo pra não cometer nenhum erro. Saiu em disparada. Bateu em outra estátua, ela se quebra. Se esconde dos seguranças. Se fosse alguém como o Aioros, faria um barulho dos diabos para se esconder. A pessoa precisava ser discreta, ter passos leves e calculados, flutuantes. Na hora que avaliou que não havia mais ninguém, saiu do prédio e foi para o pátio.

-Por que então ele não saiu por onde entrou?

-Máscara da Morte, o alarme tocou, as luzes foram acesas, obviamente, que lugar é mais escuro e demoraria mais para as luzes serem acesas? A quadra de esportes. No mínimo ele percebeu que teria que se arriscar para poder sair do colégio. As varas de salto em altura estavam ali, dando sopa. Reuniu a coragem que lhe restava e pulou o muro.

-Mas ele não ia sair da escola sem nenhum arranhão. Estava com um dos braços ocupados.

-E quem disse que ele pulou o muro com os envelopes na mão?

-Então ele fez como? Mágica?

-Usem a cabeça... Kanon, pense em Física. Lançamento oblíquo.

-Como assim, lançamento oblíquo?

-Mask, o Miro está querendo dizer que ele jogou as coisas pra fora do colégio antes de saltar.

Máscara da Morte levou as mãos à cabeça.

-Minha nossa!

-Pois é, com as mãos livres, uma queda quase perfeita.

-Por que quase perfeita?

-Um pedaço da blusa ficou em cima do muro.

-Miro, você é um gênio!

-Nem tanto, Máscara da Morte...

-Mas espera aí. Por que então ele correria o risco de trazer esses envelopes de volta para a escola?

-Kanon, a Calíope me disse que dentro daquele armário não havia somente provas. Havia dinheiro, documentos, objetos pessoais e de valor do professor Eugeu.

-Mas aí se fosse eu, eu afanava tudo, ué!

-Mas você não é o Afrodite, Máscara da Morte. Ele apenas queria as provas, não devia estar interessado no resto das coisas. Vai ver, tentou levar pra escola novamente pra devolver os outros objetos. Quando viu que a segurança dobrou e que não ia conseguir devolver, aí ele decidiu o que fazer por conta própria.

-Havia muito dinheiro, Miro?

-O pagamento do mês, Kanon.

-Nossa, com um valor desses, dava pra fazer a festa, hein Kanon?

-É Mask... Dava pra conseguir umas roupas novas, comprar uns badulaques pra umas gatas... Curtir muitas baladas...

Miro revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois só pensavam em farra.

-Miro, sua dedução foi perfeita! Agora sairemos ilesos!

-Ainda não, Death Mask... Isso tudo que o Miro disse é teoria. Como poderemos provar concretamente?

-A blusa rasgada deve estar na casa dele.

-Ah não! – A mente de Máscara da Morte começou a trabalhar intensamente – Eu não vou me submeter a cometer MAIS um crime!

-É, Miro, isso já foi longe demais. Nós daqui a pouco vamos parar na cadeia junto com o ladrão, por ficar roubando as coisas.

-Ninguém precisa fazer nada, roubar mais nada não. É só pedir para a polícia abrir uma investigação contra o Afrodite. Eles vão até a casa dele e com toda certeza encontrarão a blusa rasgada.

-Mas pra você acusar alguém, precisa muito mais do que uma história dessas, Miro. Além do mais, o sueco pode muito bem negar tudo o que a gente disser.

-Mas é claro, ele não é tonto. Acontece que temos testemunhas que podem provar certas falas dele.

-Quem?

-Dohko. Dohko é o mais próximo dele na nossa sala. Uma vez, tivemos uma discussão na casa de Aioros sobre a Shina. Para variar, Afrodite e Shura começaram a se alfinetar. O sueco quase abandonou a casa do bobão e o Dohko foi atrás. Aí, uma vez que conversei com o Dohko sobre o roubo, o chinês me contou que ele disse que para tentar se aproximar da gente ele até poderia ter roubado as provas.

-O AFRODITE DISSE ISSO? EXATAMENTE ASSIM?

-Quem me disse foi o Dohko, Máscara da Morte. Quem precisaria confirmar essa história seria ele.

-Mas o Dohko jamais ia depor contra o Afrodite. Ele gosta de promover a paz entre todos.

-O Dohko é a favor do que é justo. Além dele, temos o Shura.

-O Shura também sabe dessas coisas?

-O Shura odeia o Afrodite, Kanon. Se ele souber que foi ele o culpado, vai se unir a nós para provar isso. Com certeza teria prazer em destruí-lo. Além do mais, tirando o sueco do caminho, ele ficaria com a Shina.

-Miro... Você é maligno.

-Não, Kanon. Só quero a escola longe de fofocas e mal falada. Se for preciso de artimanhas para descobrir o culpado, a gente faz. Tudo em favor da escola e da verdade.

-Me diz uma coisa, Miro – Kanon passou o braço por trás do pescoço do grego e o encarou bem nos olhos – Por que essa enorme preocupação com o nome da escola?

A dupla dinâmica esperava conseguir tirar Miro de sua concentração com aquela pergunta.

-Que universidade européia vai aceitar o curriculum escolar de uma escola onde há roubo, falsificação de notas? E a credibilidade?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Miro olhou no relógio, já passava das oito da noite. Se espreguiçou na cadeira e se levantou.

-Caras, preciso ir. Então estamos resolvidos?

-Você precisa fazer parte do nosso grupo, Miro. Você tem um cérebro brilhante. Formaríamos um trio incrível.

-Um trio incrível do mal? Não, não vou me envolver com vocês, não posso.

-Só porque somos considerados baderneiros, não é?

-Tem a ver também, mas acontece que estou apenas me unindo a vocês porque me ajudaram com a jaqueta do Mu e porque preciso limpar meu nome com a Calíope.

-Você curte aquela mulher, Miro?

-Não ponha palavras que eu não disse em minha boca, Kanon. Ela é uma mulher de respeito.

-E é por isso que você se interessaria por ela, não?

-Não. Olha, meu lance com vocês é confidencial, a orientadora não pode saber desse nosso envolvimento.

-Ah, claro, aí você vai lá e leva o mérito todo sozinho?

-Claro que não. Vocês dois vão comigo no dia da acusação, é claro. Sem vocês eu não teria chegado aonde cheguei. Devo tudo a vocês. Apenas sejamos discretos enquanto isso não acontece. Pessoal, preciso ir. Eu os procuro quando o plano for colocado em prática. Fiquem tranqüilos. A verdade aparecerá, vocês não ficarão mais encrencados. Até mais ver.

-Nós não sabemos como agradecer, Miro.

-Não precisam agradecer. Ajudando uns aos outros, tudo ficará bem. Obrigado por me receber, Máscara da Morte. Boa noite, Kanon.

-Ele é MUITO bom, hein? – Máscara da Morte fechou a porta.

Kanon acendeu um outro cigarro.

-É... Tão bom que chega até dar medo, Mask. Mas eu ainda acho que ele está fazendo isso por causa da gostosona da orientadora.

-Por mim, Kanon, tanto faz, desde que não comam meu rabo.

-Nossa... – Kanon arregalou os olhos – Imagine, o Afrodite, na prisão?

-Putz! Coitado... Dependendo do tempo que ele ficar lá, nem cirurgia vai resolver o problema dele.


	30. Perguntas sem resposta

Ai ai ai! Reta final! Gente, nem acredito! Hahahaha pelos meus cálculos, só mais uns 8 ou 9 capítulos e a gente finaliza a fic. Não sei se fico feliz ou se fico triste! Feliz porque adoro por demais os comentários de vocês, sugestões. E peço perdão. Assim que der tempo, eu respondo as reviews, vocês sabem. E triste porque é muito bom escrever. Nunca tinha gostado tanto de escrever! E as aventuras vão acabar! Buá! Mas vamos ao que interessa... Ao capítulo de hoje! Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 30**

**Perguntas sem respostas**

-E aí, francês, tudo em cima? E aí, Anisah, tudo em ordem contigo?

-Oi Aioros. Tudo bem e você?

-Oi Aioros! – Respondeu Anisah, sorridente.

-Você tem sorte, Kamus, em ter um amigo como o Miro.

-Ora, mas por quê? – O francês estranhou o comentário do grego.

Anisah também olhava curiosa para Aioros.

-Como não sabe por que, Kamus?

-Olá pra vocês todos! – Miro chegou interrompendo o assunto.

-Bom dia, Miro, estava comentando sobre você agora mesmo, sobre ele ter sorte de ter um amigo como você.

Um sorriso maravilhoso e orgulhoso surgiu no rosto do grego.

-Não são todos que merecem a oitava maravilha do mundo como amigo.

-Pois é! Você arranjou uma verdadeira beldade para o seu melhor amigo, Miro.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto na mesma hora. Começou a olhar torto para Aioros, porém, o grego não se tocava. Kamus e Anisah começaram a entender menos ainda do que tinham entendido.

-Como assim, beldade, Aioros?

Antes do grego responder, Miro se apressou.

-Tem dias que o Aioros esquece de tomar o remedinho e fala umas bobagens sem tamanho!

-Não estou falando bobagens, Miro! Estava fazendo um elogio! Se o Shura não fosse tão obcecado pela Shina, pensaria numa forma de me reaproximar da Ísis.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com o comentário inicial, Aioros? – Perguntou Anisah mais confusa ainda.

-Foi por causa do Miro que você...

-Vocês viram? O Afrodite faltou de novo! – Miro interrompeu a conversa – Esse negócio do Shura ter se envolvido com a Shina está fazendo muito mal para ele.

-Bom dia, rapazes! – Dohko se aproximou do grupo – Já estão animados! Colocando as fofocas da semana em dia?

-Estávamos falando sobre as faltas de Afrodite. Desde quinta-feira que ele não aparece na escola...

-Será que não seria melhor a gente fazer uma visita pra ele hoje, após a aula? Eu realmente estou preocupado... Ele é super complexado, acha que nós o excluímos de tudo.

-É uma boa idéia, Dohko. Mas será que devíamos ir todos? Com certeza o Shura não vai fazer questão nenhuma de ir até lá.

-Pois é, precisamos fazer Shura e Afrodite se entenderem. Se a Shina fez a escolha dela, é porque viu que o sueco não tem nada a ver com ela.

-Mas se o Shura for, com certeza vai fazer o Afrodite se sentir pior. – Concluiu Anisah.

-Não se eu conversar com ele antes. – Disse Miro – Acho que eles precisam colocar o orgulho de lado. Quem fez a escolha foi a Shina, nem Shura e nem Afrodite têm culpa dos sentimentos da garota.

-É, eu também devo um pedido de desculpas para o garoto. Acho que eu peguei um pouco pesado quando disse a ele para não chorar.

-Não acredito que você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho, Kamus.

-Eu já disse que eu tenho sentimentos, Dohko. Vocês é que me interpretam mal.

-O Kamus é uma pessoa muito racional. Esse tipo de atitude que ele tem não é de insensibilidade, ele apenas analisa os sentimentos de modo lógico.

Todos olharam para Anisah como ela fosse um extraterrestre, mas todos, sem exceção, pensaram: "_Essa garota é perfeita para o Kamus!"_

-Então, combinado. Hoje após a aula, iremos todos na casa do sueco.

Os garotos concordaram. Miro resolveu ir conversar com Shura em particular e explicar a situação.

-E então decidimos ir até lá pra ele perceber como nós nos importamos com ele, pra ele não ser prejudicado na escola. O futuro dele está em jogo, Shura.

-Eu não tenho interesse algum em fazer as pazes com a bibinha. Não sou falso, não concordo com esse tipo de atitude.

-Shura, você não vive dizendo que é superior a ele, que é um homem de verdade?

-Mas é claro que sou tudo isso que você disse, Miro.

-Então, seja superior e vá prestar solidariedade ao colega. Você não precisa abraçar ele nem nada. Apenas faça a sua parte. Estamos para terminar o ano letivo, Shura, pense que interessante, deixar a escola e partir sem desavença alguma.

-Não gosto de ser falso.

Percebendo que o espanhol não ia dar o braço a torcer, precisava bolar um jeito para que tudo saísse bem, de uma forma pacífica. Resolveu atingir o colega dentro do seu peito.

-Me diz uma coisa, Shura. Por que a Shina terminou com o Afrodite?

-Porque ele não dava espaço pra ela respirar. Colava nela o tempo todo e discutia quando ela queria sair sozinha com as amigas.

-Hum... E por que ela começou a ficar com você?

-Porque eu disse a ela que ela tinha razão e que era importante a preservação da identidade.

-Certo, claro. Você está certíssimo. Mas você não nota que ela fica um pouco incomodada em ficar com você na frente dele?

-Claro, se eu estivesse no lugar dela, me sentiria da mesma forma.

-Então, cara, pensa em como ela se sentiria se soubesse que a sua situação de competição com o Afrodite foi resolvida. Ainda mais, se ela souber que foi VOCÊ que foi procurar o sueco para se acertar.

Shura parou um pouco para pensar nas palavras do grego. Ele estava completamente com razão.

-É verdade! Aí ela não vai querer ficar se escondendo dos outros quando estiver comigo! Miro, isso foi uma idéia genial!

-Então você vai, né?

-Claro. Tudo por causa da Shina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do ocorrido com Saga e da suspensão que ele e Kia levaram a turma do terceiro ano A estava mais tranqüila. Pelo menos Mu estava se sentindo mais leve, embora não gostasse da idéia de Saga fazer mau juízo dele.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam estranhamente quietos e apenas conversavam entre si.

-Quando será que vamos poder revelar a todos o que sabemos, Kanon?

-Quando Miro der a palavra final. Mas sabe, eu estava pensando em uma outra hipótese que ele não levantou.

-Em que hipótese?

-E se foram duas pessoas que executaram o roubo ao invés de uma?

-Mas, Kanon, quem que iria com o Afrodite, se ele não tem amigos?

-Não sei, mas com certeza tem gente que sabe sobre o roubo e fica calado.

-Está falando de quem?

-Mask, a gente sabe que o Mu não foi o autor do crime, mas você não percebe que ele se altera quando tocamos no assunto?

-Qualquer um se altera, Kanon. Se for para pensar assim, o Kamus também poderia saber de algo.

-Mas o Miro coloca a mão no fogo por seu melhor amigo.

-O Mu está muito ferrado, não acha? E outra, Kanon, o Mu se altera por qualquer bobagem. É super preocupado. Você já conseguiu trocar alguma idéia sobre o roubo com o seu irmão?

-Assim de forma pacífica não, sempre em tom de acusação.

-E se você tocasse no assunto com ele, totalmente de boa, como quem não quer nada... Aproveite agora que vocês estão mais unidos e converse com ele. Saga também é muito inteligente, o ponto de vista dele seria bastante interessante. Afinal, ainda não acusamos a florzinha de nada.

-Você acha mesmo que não poderia ter sido o Afrodite, Mask?

-Olha Kanon, depois da nossa conversa com o Miro, eu realmente acredito que tenha sido ele. Os motivos são muito fortes. Mas, acho que não devemos nos contentar apenas com aquela conversa. Devemos investigar mais.

-Então, é melhor avisar o Miro disso.

-Não. Só fale com ele se a sua conversa com o Saga der resultados. Mas tipo, nem fala pra ele que estamos indo atrás do autor. Joga o assunto e não comenta nada. Deixe que ele fale por si. Aí você me conta e a gente decide o que fazer.

-Pode ser, Mask. Meu irmão realmente é um grande suspeito.

-E se foi ele, Kanon? Você o entregaria?

-Ainda não parei pra pensar no assunto.

Na hora do intervalo, Aioria, Shaka e Marin comentavam sobre o lance da traição entre Saga e Kia.

-Eu achei muita falta de caráter do Mu ter feito o que fez. Ele não podia ter agido daquela maneira... Muita falta de respeito pelo Saga.

-Concordo, Shaka. O Mu está completamente errado, mas a Kia foi pior. Ela parecia gostar do Saga, pelo menos, atuava na frente de todo mundo.

-Como será que era para o Mu receber os dois na casa dele, saber que estava traindo um de seus amigos e ficar naquela mansidão? Minha nossa, gente, é horrível pensar dessa forma!

-Nas últimas vezes, Marin, era perceptível o estado alterado do Mu. Ele estava andando estranho mesmo. Devia estar perturbado. Acho que não o condeno completamente. A culpada maior é a Kia.

Aioros, Dohko, Miro e Kamus comentavam sobre o mesmo assunto.

-A Kia tinha que ter um sangue muito frio em ver os dois caras sempre juntos e conseguir lidar com os seus impulsos.

-Não gosto de me meter nisso, até porque eu sei demais dessa história, mas pelo que Mu relatou, ela vivia dando investidas nele mesmo com Saga por perto.

-É Dohko, e pensar que eu colaborei para o Saga descobrir a traição...

-Como assim, Miro?

-A dupla dinâmica veio me procurar uns dias antes do acontecimento fatídico me pedindo uma dica em como desmascarar o nosso coleguinha do Tibet. Eu dei a dica na moral. Eles os pegaram em flagrante.

-Nossa, Miro, isso podia ter se virado contra você, sabia?

-Sabia, mas o importante é que o problema foi resolvido.

-Esse seu comentário foi meio inconseqüente... – Falou Dohko.

-Mas vindo do Miro, que tipo de atitude poderia ser?

-Sei lá, Kamus. A Kia deu muita mancada porque não foi sincera com o Saga. O Mu foi um sacana, pois tratava o cara na moral. Só achei que o Saga pegou meio pesado na revelação. Ele destruiu a imagem da garota perante o colégio todo. E se expôs também.

Todos olharam perplexos para Aioros. Era possível que ele fizesse um comentário tão pertinente?

-Concordo com você sobre o Saga ter pegado pesado, mas vocês estão olhando as coisas de um prisma só.

-E qual seria o outro prisma, senhor Razão?

Kamus olhou feio para Miro, antes de responder a indagação.

-Em primeiro lugar a Kia errou em não dizer não para o Saga enquanto pôde. Ela podia simplesmente negar o pedido de namoro se gostava realmente do Mu. Por outro lado, pode ter se sentido um pouco culpada por não corresponder aos sentimentos do garoto e se submeteu a isso. Todos nós sabemos que o Saga sempre foi ridicularizado pelo irmão e por Máscara da Morte. Seria muito humilhante pra ele levar um fora de uma garota.

-Olhando por esse ponto de vista então... Você acha que a Kia não teve culpa de nada, Kamus?

-Não estou tirando a culpa dela, estou apenas tentando justificar a atitude que ela tomou. O Saga também sempre fez papel de vítima e ele sempre foi uma pessoa nebulosa. Ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça daquele cara. E também, quando se está apaixonado, não se enxergam certas coisas. Por exemplo, essa da Kia dar em cima do Mu na frente dele e ele nem se tocar. A atitude que ele tomou por vingança, por mais dor que ele pudesse sentir pela traição, não precisava ter sido daquela maneira. Era só ele chegar, terminar o namoro e fim de papo. Não precisava de show nem nada. No final, ele próprio se prejudicou.

-E o que você acha sobre o Mu? – Dohko ficou curioso a respeito da opinião do francês sobre o tibetano.

-O Mu errou nessa história porque cedeu aos caprichos da árabe. Se tivesse se contido, nada teria acontecido com ele. Ele não me parece ser uma pessoa que agiria por debaixo do pano. É visível que ele é uma pessoa verdadeira. Era bem fácil saber que ele estava vivendo uma situação de risco. Era só olhar pra cara dele que você percebia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. As ações que ele tomava eram ações de pessoas nervosas, que não sabem lidar com aquele tipo de situação. E cá entre nós, atropelamento? Não me desce.

-Vai dizer então que você acha que ele foi parar no hospital por outro motivo, Kamus?

-Claro, Aioros. Ele apanhou. E foi do Saga.

Dohko olhou para Kamus incrédulo. Como ele conseguia chegar naquelas conclusões sem nem ao menos conversar com alguém?

-Com que base você aposta nisso, Kamus?

-Miro, se você armou pro Saga descobrir a traição e pela atitude de vingança no anfiteatro, você acha que ele ia ficar parado? E olha, eu sei que você também desconfiava de uma briga, eu vi seus comentários para ele no hospital, aquele dia.

-Mas o Mu podia sim ter sido atropelado!

-Aioros, o Mu não quebrou perna e nem braço. Estava com o olho roxo e com a boca estourada. Só se o farol do carro acertou em cheio o olho do rapaz. Pensa nisso. O Saga ficou nervoso e bateu nele. Só ainda não entendi como as pessoas não ficaram sabendo dessa surra, porque, do jeito que as notícias correm nesse colégio... – Kamus olhou de novo para Miro.

-Como você chega nessas conclusões, Kamus?

-Observando detalhes, Dohko. Se as pessoas se atentassem a observar ao invés de falar e ficar criando falsas teorias em cima de acontecimentos, iriam muito mais longe. É a minha opinião. Os três são culpados, mas os três também são vítimas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os cinco garotos da turma B almoçaram pelo próprio colégio e depois seguiram para a casa de Afrodite em dois grupos. Aioria e Shura em um carro, Dohko, Miro e Kamus em outro.

Levaram um susto ao chegar no pequeno sobrado onde o sueco morava. Havia um grande jardim, cheio de rosas, de todas as cores, muito bem cuidadas. Dohko sorriu ao se lembrar de como Afrodite adorava botânica e se empenhava na matéria. Não era pra menos que queria ser biólogo. Se assim fosse, se daria muito bem. Estava em seu sangue lidar com plantas.

-Hahaha! – Shura sorriu sarcasticamente – Depois eu falo que ele é uma biba e ninguém me dá crédito!

-Shura, se comporte! Lembre-se que você veio fazer as pazes com o Afrodite.

-Falando nisso, Miro, como você conseguiu convencer esse traste vir aqui prestar socorro ao seu maior rival? – Perguntou Dohko intrigado.

-Vim por causa da Shina. – O próprio Shura respondeu.

Atravessaram o jardim e pararam nos pequenos degraus que davam para a porta de entrada. Trocaram olhares entre si.

-Quem é que vai apertar a campainha? – Perguntou Miro.

-Deixa que eu faço isso. – Dohko tomou a dianteira e apertou o botão.

Esperaram um tempo. Afrodite olhou pelo olho-mágico e viu sua turma parada, esperando a porta ser aberta.

"_Como se não bastasse me enxerem o saco na escola, vieram tirar sarro de mim na minha própria casa!"_

Tinha duas opções. Ou ignorava a presença deles e fingia que não estava ou abria a porta e os encarava de frente. Não querendo ser indelicado, decidiu pela segunda alternativa.

-Olá! – Disse Aioros animado – É bom te ver! Tirando os olhos inchados e a roupa amassada, você ainda é o mesmo, Afrodite.

"_TINHA QUE SER O AIOROS!" _– Todos pensaram na mesma hora.

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Aioros. Infelizmente, não posso mudar de rosto. Não fiquem aí parados, entrem.

Os rapazes se olharam e entraram em silêncio na casa do sueco. A sala estava arrumada, com enfeites de seu país natal e quadros em estilo clássico pendurados na parede. Afrodite tinha um gosto requintado para a arte. A maioria eram gravuras de paisagens.

-Sentem-se, eu vou preparar um suco.

-Posso te ajudar? – Perguntou Dohko.

-Fique a vontade para me acompanhar, Dohko.

Os dois foram para a cozinha deixando os outros três acomodados no sofá que estava próximo a uma mesa de centro.

-Bonita a casa dele, pelo menos... – Comentou Shura enquanto olhava para o lustre de cristal pendurado no teto da sala.

-O Afrodite sempre teve bom gosto. – Completou Miro.

Kamus preferiu ficar em silêncio.

Na cozinha, Afrodite preparava um suco de laranja e abria um pacote de biscoitos suecos. Dohko ficou encostado no balcão com tampo de granito preto.

-Espero que você não tenha ficado perturbado com a nossa visita. Você está faltando demais nas aulas, ficamos muito preocupados.

-Agradeço a sua preocupação, Dohko – Dizia o sueco enquanto espremia uma laranja – Mas não precisavam vir todos. Eu estou levando.

-Viemos porque realmente sentimos a sua falta.

-De você, eu até nem desconfio, mas... Por que Shura, Kamus e Miro estão aqui? O Aioros é neutro, nesse caso.

-Nós ainda vamos conversar. Prefiro tocar nesse assunto na frente de todos.

-Então vamos.

Afrodite arrumou tudo perfeitamente em uma bandeja e levou para sala. Dohko trazia uma outra bandeja com copos e guardanapos. O anfitrião começou a servir a todos, educadamente. Quando finalmente se sentou, um silêncio terrível pairou no ar. Todos estavam constrangidos. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Dohko resolveu arriscar.

-Afrodite, nós viemos porque sabemos que você se sente excluído do grupo, o que não é verdade...

-Pois é, cara! – Aioros pegou um biscoito – As vezes eu acho que é você que fica de fora com medo do que a gente pensa a respeito de você!

-E o que vocês pensam ao meu respeito, Aioros?

-Que você é um cara bacana, tímido e muito bem educado!

-Mas eu sinto que não são qualidades mínimas para ser amigos de vocês.

-Suposições nem sempre são a realidade, Afrodite. – Comentou Kamus, antes de dar um gole no suco.

-Então me expliquem a realidade. Quem nunca teve preconceito ao me ver?

Os cinco se olharam perplexos. A pergunta de Afrodite foi certeira.

-Nós tínhamos uma opinião errônea sobre você até te conhecermos melhor... – Dohko se justificou.

-Acho que não, Dohko. Pra vocês, o homem precisa ser firme, durão, não é mesmo? – O sueco olhou para Kamus.

-Bem, eu disse para os outros colegas antes de vir para cá e agora te direi pessoalmente, Afrodite. Peço que me desculpe por ter dito que não chorasse daquela maneira. É o meu jeito. Meu erro foi achar que você teria de ser como eu.

Por aquela resposta Afrodite não esperava. Kamus subiu muito em seu conceito. Ele quase sorriu.

-Afrodite, acho que precisamos chegar num consenso. Todos devem aceitar as pessoas como elas são. Você é muito diferente da gente, mas isso não te torna menos do que os outros. Ficamos preocupados com seu rendimento escolar, você não pode se prejudicar por questões afetivas. – Disse Miro, como se fosse um discípulo assíduo de Kamus.

-Você está perdendo conteúdo de prova, cara! Logo tem a prova fudidassa do Eugeu! – Aioros começou a incentivar o rapaz a voltar.

-Estou sem ânimo para estudar... – Afrodite baixou a cabeça.

-Faça uma força. Estamos aqui para te ajudar. Viemos em missão de paz.

-Valeu a intenção, Miro. Mas realmente estou sem ânimo.

-É por causa da Shina?

-Aioros, quando é que você vai dar uma dentro?

-Mas só pode ser, né Dohko!

-Tudo bem, Dohko. Sim, claro que é por causa da Shina... – O sueco olhou diretamente para Shura. O espanhol se sentiu obrigado em dizer alguma coisa.

-Olha cara, esse lance entre a gente tem que ser resolvido. Eu não tenho culpa se a sua ex-mina resolveu se interessar por mim e começou a me curtir... Entenda, esse negócio de namoro é meio complicado mesmo, um dia uns ganham e no outro o ganhador pode perder.

Afrodite deixou uma lágrima escorrer por causa do comentário do espanhol.

Kamus, Miro e Dohko olharam aflitos para Shura.

-É, Afrodite. Veja, meu problema com a Ísis, só porque eu derrubei comida nela algumas vezes ela não fala mais comigo, mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de estudar.

-Afrodite – Miro colocou o copo de suco na bandeja – Será que eu poderia usar o banheiro?

-Claro, suba a escada, é logo à direita.

Miro subiu, deixando os outros cinco em silêncio.

-Você vai voltar pra escola amanhã, não vai? – Dohko sentiu que precisava fazer o assunto voltar de qualquer jeito.

-Vai voltar sim. – Kamus respondeu pelo sueco.

-Olha cara, a Shina ainda pode ser sua amiga. Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar isso.

-Será que vocês poderiam deixar a minha casa agora? – Afrodite estava fazendo uma força enorme para não desabar na frente dos amigos.

Miro desceu na hora em que todos já estavam em pé, prontos para se retirarem.

-Foi algo que eu disse, Afrodite?

-Não, Dohko. – O sueco virou-se de costas – Eu vou amanhã pra escola, agora, por favor, vão. Obrigado pela visita. Fico grato pela preocupação.

-Afrodite, pense sempre positivo! Com pensamento positivo a gente vai longe!

Dohko e Kamus trocaram olhares preocupados.

Resolveram sair o mais depressa possível. Quando Afrodite fechou a porta, o chinês resolveu passar um sabão em Shura e Aioros.

-Vocês estragaram tudo! Deixaram o cara pior!

-O Dohko tem razão. – Disse Kamus de braços cruzados.

-Mas eu vim esclarecer o negócio da Shina ué!

-Você não precisava ter falado daquela maneira! A Shina não é prêmio! Ele ama aquela garota, Shura, mas que falta de empatia! E você Aioros, chega falando da aparência do menino, depois fala pra ele pensar positivo, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele deve estar bem pior do que já estava agora!

-O Dohko tem razão novamente...

-Desculpe, eu nem pensei pra falar pra ele pensar positivo. Eu não fiz por mal.

Dohko revirou os olhos.

-Vamos voltar lá e conversar com ele de novo! Eu vou pedir desculpas!

-Não, Aioros! Só vai piorar a situação. Melhor a gente ir embora mesmo, como o Dohko disse. Pelo menos nós já fizemos a nossa parte.

-Eu juro que eu queria ter me acertado com ele, Dohko. Por causa da Shina.

-Tá bom, Shura. Mas agora, não adianta mais nada. Vamos.

Os cinco entraram nos carros e foram embora. Dohko estava se sentindo muito mal e responsável pelo mal entendido.

"_Espero que Afrodite não falte a aula amanhã por causa disso..."_ – Pensou o chinês enquanto ia para casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanon bateu na porta do quarto de Saga antes de entrar. O garoto estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, com os olhos inchados.

-Você ainda não superou o acontecido, irmão?

-Kanon, quando você realmente se apaixonar por alguém e perder essa pessoa, você vai entender pelo que estou passando.

-Pode ser, Saga, mas eu acho que você deveria reagir e sair dessa.

Saga se sentou na cama.

-O que você quer conversar, Kanon?

-Como você sabe que eu queria conversar com você?

-Você não veio até meu quarto a toa. Eu te conheço, sei que alguma coisa você quer.

-Bom, então, não vou enrolar. É que nós nunca conversamos sobre o assunto de uma forma totalmente de boa e eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião.

-Então, vá em frente.

Kanon virou o encosto da cadeira que havia no quarto do irmão e se sentou bem de frente para ele. Olhar em seus olhos era uma tarefa bastante difícil e decifrá-los era mais ainda, mas ele precisava tentar.

-Saga, onde você estava no dia do roubo das provas? Pois eu me lembro que não te vi a noite naquele dia.

Saga suspirou, olhou para os lados e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

-Você está achando que fui eu?

-Não, Saga. Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta. É que o ano está terminando, e se o verdadeiro autor não for descoberto, eu posso me ferrar junto com o Mask.

-E não foi você mesmo?

-Não, eu te juro que não. Mask e eu demos a idéia, confessamos, claro. Todos estavam juntos quando falamos do plano.

-Mas vocês dois são suspeitos, mesmo assim.

-Nós sabemos, por isso é muito importante que a gente descubra o verdadeiro culpado.

-Ou alguém para jogar a culpa.

-Saga, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas nós dois assumimos a falsificação do documento e arcamos com as conseqüências. Tenha certeza de que se alguém fosse acusado em nosso lugar, a gente iria em socorro da pessoa. Posso ser muito sacana, mas não ia deixar ninguém se ferrar por minha causa.

-É, pode ser. Tá certo, Kanon. E se fosse eu? Você me entregaria?

Kanon encarou os olhos do irmão. Pela terceira vez aquela mesma pergunta. Estava fugindo daquele tipo de pensamento fazia alguns dias. Não queria ter que pensar que seu próprio irmão fosse o autor.

-Se fosse você, eu me sentiria muito culpado, pois eu o instiguei a executar a idéia.

-Mas você me entregaria?

-Essa é uma pergunta cruel, Saga. Muito cruel. Apesar de todas as nossas brigas, você já fez muito por mim e sei que quando você fica puto com as minhas atitudes, é porque você se preocupa.

-Kanon, se a situação fosse ao contrário, você fosse o culpado, você acha que eu o entregaria?

Kanon arregalou os olhos.

-Er... Eu acho que me entregaria sim. – Disse ele com o olhar desconfiado.

-Engano seu. Se tivesse sido no começo, poderia até pensar no caso, mas depois que você me fez enxergar as coisas, eu me entregaria no seu lugar.

Se Kanon fosse mais sentimental, ao ouvir aquilo, estaria derramando lágrimas. Ficou parado, sem reação.

-Não sei se o que vou te falar agora pode te ajudar, mas eu tenho alguns suspeitos.

-Tudo é válido, irmão.

-Se eu fosse você, eu desconfiaria de Kamus, Mu e Afrodite.

-O Mu não foi, irmão.

-Se não foi o Mu, com certeza ele sabe de alguma coisa. Digo a mesma coisa de Kamus.

-O Kamus eu tenho quase certeza de que sabe quem foi, mas ele não fala nada, pra não se envolver.

-Pra não se envolver? Ou teria algum motivo a mais?

-Que motivo a mais ele teria, Saga?

-Proteger alguém, ou ele pode estar sofrendo chantagem.

-Acho que ninguém ia fazer chantagem com ele. Ninguém intimida aquele cara. Ele é muito fixo nas idéias, Saga.

-Eu disse que talvez não ajudasse. Já conversou com ele alguma vez?

-Não. Se alguma vez falei com ele, foi alguma bobagem tremenda. Aliás, ele não conversa com ninguém. Somente com o Miro.

-Miro...

-O que tem o Miro?

-Tinha me esquecido dele.

Kanon ficou confuso. Saga fazia qualquer um ficar confuso em apenas cinco minutos de conversa, era uma propriedade do rapaz.

-Mas voltando, Kanon, tem o Afrodite. Eu não o conheço, aliás, quem o conhece? Todos sabemos que é um garoto que gosta de se arrumar, inteligente, culto e que é deixado de lado. Ele é bem misterioso.

-Sim, estou de acordo, Saga.

-Só que, se foi ele quem roubou as provas, é um tremendo de um coitado. Não conseguiu amigos e vai se ferrar bonito.

-Realmente...

-Se você parar pra observar, qualquer um pode ter sido o culpado. Todos ficam estranhos quando se toca nesse assunto, cheios de cuidados com as palavras.

-Você desconfiaria até de Shaka?

-E por que não? O cara é fanático por nota. Aioria me contou que ele não queria nem se encontrar com a Nínel pra estudar.

-Você me confunde, Saga.

-Você acha que foi quem, irmão?

-Eu também desconfio do Afrodite, pelos mesmos motivos que você.

-Então é isso. Poderia até falar da Kia, mas aí seriam coisas da minha cabeça.

Saga se levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta.

-Irmão, e você?

-Que, que tem eu, Kanon?

-Você também tinha motivos. Eu te afrontei, você não tinha nada a perder, foi o único que respondeu todas as perguntas da prova e o Eugeu paga pau pra você. Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

-Eu acho que eu não preciso responder suas perguntas, Kanon.

-Não?

-Não. Porque uma coisa eu aprendi nesse tempo todo.

-O que aprendeu, Saga?

-Uma hora, a verdade sempre aparece. Pode demorar, mas aparece.


	31. Os fenômenos de Kamus

Olá meninas! Estou correndo como uma louca e com problemas pessoais, mas ainda dá tempo de postar mais um capítulo. Esse é pra quem gosta do nosso Franco-Russo pinguim Kamus e aposta no romance dele com a Anisah. Obrigada pelas reviews... Sempre! Beijão pessoal!

**Capítulo 31**

**Os Fênomenos de Kamus**

Os dias foram se passando calmamente. Afrodite resolveu aparecer nas aulas para evitar futuras visitas desagradáveis. Mu também estava mais estranho e inquieto. O único que trocava poucas palavras com ele era Aldebaran. Kanon e Máscara da Morte também estavam ansiosos para acusar o suposto ladrão de provas, quando foram procurar Miro, ele chegou com más notícias.

-Calíope foi para um congresso e só volta na semana que vem. Vamos ter de esperar um pouco mais.

Kanon comentou a conversa que teve com o irmão com seu melhor amigo, Máscara da Morte também ficou bastante reflexivo. Saga conseguiu deixar os dois confusos.

Aioria e Marin incentivavam Shaka a correr atrás de Nínel. O final do ano estava muito próximo e ninguém tinha certeza do que ia acontecer com o destino.

Shura e Shina pareciam estar bem envolvidos, fazendo com que o sueco se sentisse cada vez pior. Dohko e Lígea tentavam fazer de tudo para animar o colega.

As provas mensais chegaram. O estresse estava contagiando todos, mas era bem menor do que as provas finais que estariam por vir. Por causa dos acontecimentos, os amigos resolveram estudar sozinhos ou em duplas. Kanon e Máscara da Morte davam conta dos testes por causa das colas, Aldebaran e Mu se esforçavam ao máximo nas matérias que não tinham aptidão. Aioria, Shaka e Marin estavam se reunindo e revisando a matéria juntos. Apesar de não precisar estudar para aquelas provas, Saga estava lendo o conteúdo sozinho. O mesmo se aplicava a Kia.

Kamus alternava seus horários para poder estudar com Miro e Anisah. Dohko e Lígea se juntaram para colocar Afrodite a par da matéria que havia perdido. Aioros, Shura e Shina formavam um grupo bastante animado. Sempre rindo e fazendo piadas, sem deixar as responsabilidades de lado. Apesar da fofoca reinar entre as garotas, elas conseguiam se concentrar quando era realmente necessário. Em uma das conversas entre os estudos, perguntaram sobre Aioros para Ísis.

-Se o Aioros fosse mais atento, eu até voltava com ele. Mas eu já estava perdendo todas as minhas roupas por causa das suas trapalhadas. Nada contra ele, ele é lindo, aqueles olhos lindos e a pele morena dele me tiram do sério, mas era uma humilhação enorme deixar os lugares toda suja! Imagina, um dia fomos a um restaurante japonês, eu estava com um vestido branco, ele derramou molho shoyu em mim!

As garotas tiveram de concordar com a egípcia.

Os testes não estavam difíceis, o único que apresentou problemas como sempre foi o de Grego, mas mesmo assim, não iam chover notas baixas como anteriormente. Já estavam pegando o jeito na matéria.

O último teste foi o de Física. Todos já tinham saído da prova quando Kamus deixou a sala. Vieram conferir a prova com o francês. Ele tinha anotado as respostas num papel como haviam combinado.

-Ixi... Eu esqueci de colocar a unidade de medida. Será que o Galileu vai descontar muita coisa por isso?

-Sei lá, Dohko. O professor Galileu disse que uma resposta sem unidade de medida é a mesma coisa que nada.

-Então espero que ele pelo menos considere o que eu fiz no exercício todo, Miro.

-A questão número 4 deu espelho côncavo, imagem virtual e menor?

-Pelo que eu vi, o Kamus colocou espelho convexo, imagem virtual e maior.

Anisah passou por eles conversando com uma amiga de sua classe. O francês observou a árabe.

-Pessoal, minhas respostas estão aí. Eu volto depois.

Ele saiu atrás da garota.

-Ora, ora... Vejam só, finalmente ele está se interessando por alguém.

-Até o Kamus, hein pessoal? Estou começando a achar que milagres acontecem! – Comentou Dohko.

-Só aconteceram porque eu dei o pontapé inicial! – Disse Miro com orgulho.

-Espero que as coisas dêem certo para o nosso amiguinho francês!

Todos riram do comentário de Aioros.

Anisah já estava quase na cantina quando Kamus a alcançou. Ela continuava conversando com sua colega de classe. Quando a acompanhante de Anisah viu o francês chegando, tratou de se despedir logo.

-Então ta certo, Anisah. A gente se fala depois.

A árabe olhou de canto e percebeu quem estava por perto. Sorriu para a amiga.

-Me liga hoje à noite, Lina.

Se despediram.

-Tudo bom, Anisah? Não precisa dispensar a sua amiga pra conversar comigo.

-Tudo ótimo, Kamus! Muito bem! Você é o melhor professor de Física no mundo! Com certeza se tornará um excelente Físico!

-Isso quer dizer que se saiu bem no teste?

-Muito bem! Acho que consegui tirar uns 9!

-Mas isso é muito bom! Precisava de muito para recuperar?

-Se eu conseguisse tirar 6 dava para ficar tranqüila! Agora até tenho nota sobrando!

-Fico mesmo muito feliz por você ter conseguido. Mas não relaxe, continue se esforçando.

-Claro! Devo tudo a você!

-Não, você só foi bem porque estudou. Mais da metade disso tudo se deve ao seu empenho.

-Mas se não fosse você, eu estaria perdida. – Ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Você deve ter tirado 10 na sua prova...

-Não sei, eu acho que fui bem mesmo, mas prefiro esperar o resultado antes de cantar vitória.

-Faz bem! É sempre bom ser prudente.

Kamus quase sorriu.

-Você tem mais alguma prova, Kamus?

-Não, as minhas acabaram hoje. E você?

-Amanhã eu ainda tenho de Matemática.

-E você se dá bem com ela?

-Mais ou menos. Digamos que no assunto que vai cair amanhã eu consigo me virar.

-Já estudou?

-Sim. Sempre estou estudando.

-Faz bem, muito bem.

-Kamus... Você vai fazer alguma coisa... Hoje à tarde?

-Que eu saiba não. Por quê?

-É que eu... Bem, eu estava pensando... Se você não gostaria... De ir tomar um sorvete comigo.

-Hum... Pode ser. Leve seus livros com você, posso tentar te ajudar a estudar.

Anisah não queria estudar. Queria saber mais sobre as suas intimidades, algum momento para se tornar mais próxima do francês, mas sabia que tinha que abordá-lo de uma forma em que não se sentisse pressionado.

-É que nesse caso, eu estava pensando... Em espairecer, sabe? Passei a semana toda atrás de livros. Você também deve estar exausto, apesar de gostar de estudar.

Kamus parou um momento para pensar antes de responder àquele convite.

"_Pode ser que tomar um sorvete não me cause mal algum."_

-Pode ser, Anisah.

-Você está falando sério? – O olhar dela agora era de extrema admiração.

-Er... Sim, sério.

-Então, me encontra na Gelateria Chronos, umas três horas? Assim da tempo de ir para casa, almoçar com calma.

-Por mim, está perfeito.

-Então a gente se vê depois. Mais uma vez, obrigada Kamus.

-Disponha sempre, Anisah.

"_É só um sorvete e nada mais."_

-E então, senhor Razão, conversando com o seu... "Contato profissional"?

-É, Miro. Perguntando a ela se foi bem no teste de Física.

-Como ela foi?

-Disse que foi bem.

-Também, quando estamos apaixonados, fazemos as coisas de uma forma melhor... Mais proveitosa.

-Já que insiste nesse assunto, Miro, como anda a sua paixão?

-Está num Congresso. Volta só na semana que vem.

-Entendo. Deve ser difícil pra você ficar longe de sua amada, não?

-Se é, Kamus – Miro deu um tapa nas costas do francês – Mas logo ela volta e poderei por em prática meus planos.

-Planos? Que planos? – Kamus não gostou da idéia.

-Você verá. Logo em breve.

-Tem a ver com o que?

-Com a escola, Kamus.

-Não gosto quando você se envolve com isso.

-Relaxa, cara. Confie em mim.

-Miro, eu já te disse pra não se envolver com os professores, orientadores, diretor. É melhor ficar na sua.

-Kamus, o meu "grã finale" será espetacular. No fim, a Calíope ficará tão orgulhosa de mim que vai aceitar o convite que vou propor a ela.

-Zeus... Que convite?

-Vou convidá-la a tomar um champagne comigo em meu apartamento. Já comprei uma roupa nova na Campos Elíseos...

-Mas essa loja é muito cara, Miro. Seu pai te deu dinheiro pra isso?

-Pra isso não. Não falei que era pra isso. Mas deixa-me continuar, conversei com o dono do empório que tem perto da minha casa, ele já fez a encomenda do melhor Champagne francês que existe. Clicout é a marca, com certeza você já deve ter ouvido falar.

-Miro...

-E aí, é claro, nós beberemos olhando as estrelas da varanda do meu quarto, porque você sabe, a vista de lá é maravilhosa. E depois de beber, com a minha cama ali perto, ela não vai resistir...

-Miro, você está delirando...

-Eu não vejo a hora de poder realizar esse meu sonho. Aquela mulher me deixa maluco, Kamus. Ela me tira de sintonia. Quando eu chego perto dela, me dá uma vontade enorme de me atirar nos braços dela, tirar aquela blusa...

-Chega! – Interrompeu Kamus – Miro, tome cuidado. É sério. Estou começando a me preocupar de verdade.

-Abuse da sua imaginação, Kamus! Aproveite a vida! Você vai ter todo o tempo do mundo para trabalhar e estudar depois. Essa nossa fase não volta!

Kamus achou melhor não responder nada e também nem fez questão de falar sobre o encontro marcado com Anisah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O francês olhou várias vezes para o relógio. Estava pronto uma hora antes do encontro. Passou várias vezes na frente do espelho.

"_Apenas preciso ver se estou discreto. Não tem nada de mais em ser discreto. Mas acho que essa camisa não está discreta.."_

Abriu a porta do armário. O telefone tocou.

"_Mon Dieu... Quem será agora?"_

-Alô?

-Oi Kamus! Eu te liguei pra saber uma coisa, já que você é francês...

-Oi Miro. – Kamus olhava aflito para o relógio.

-Que champagne que é melhor? O Clicout ou o Moet Chandom?

-Eu não entendo de bebidas alcoólicas, Miro.

-Mas você é francês! Seus pais não conhecem? Não pode ligar pra eles?

-Mais tarde eu ligo. Agora não dá.

-O que você vai fazer agora a tarde? Eu ia te convidar pra ir comigo ao shopping decidir um presente pra dar pra Calíope!

-Miro, eu... Preciso desligar. – Kamus olhava para o relógio desesperado.

-Você está estranho... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, realmente eu preciso desligar.

-Já sei! A Anisah está aí!

-Miro, não delira. Olha, eu vou desligar. Assim que eu puder, eu retorno a ligação.

Kamus colocou o telefone no gancho ainda sob protestos de Miro. Trocou a camisa rapidamente. Seguiu para a sorveteria quando ainda faltava meia-hora para o horário combinado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisah trocou de roupa dez vezes até se decidir o que era melhor para vestir. Parou, sentou na cama e pensou.

"_Preciso ser discreta, Kamus gostará muito disso. Meus olhos e minha pele já chamam atenção, se eu chegar parecendo um carro alegórico ambulante, ele vai sair correndo."_

Pela décima primeira vez, abriu o armário e encontrou a roupa ideal. Uma calça social preta e uma camisa creme.

A grande diferença entre Anisah e Kia é que a irmã mais nova sabia exatamente a hora de atacar e recuar.

-Kia, estou saindo. Acho que não demoro muito. No máximo no final da tarde.

-Onde vai? – Kia entrou no quarto da irmã com o rosto vermelho.

-Ainda está chorando? Kia, é melhor você se conformar com essa história... Acabou...

-Eu perdi os dois, irmã... O Saga me acha uma vadia e o Mu não vai mais querer ficar comigo por causa da confusão. O Saga me queimou muito feio com todos. – Kia começou a chorar novamente.

Anisah deu um abraço forte na irmã mais velha.

-Eu acho que antes de você começar a se desesperar, deveria esperar a poeira baixar. Depois você os procura... É a melhor coisa a se fazer, Kia. Dê tempo ao tempo.

-Você ainda não disse aonde vai... – Kia passava a mão nos olhos.

-Ah, eu vou tomar um sorvete com o Kamus.

-Ele aceitou? – Na mesma hora Kia parou de chorar.

-Sim! – Disse Anisah sorrindo.

Dessa vez o abraço partiu de Kia. Um abraço cheio de carinho.

-Anisah, te desejo toda boa sorte do mundo! Você merece.

-Obrigada, minha querida irmã.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus já estava sentado em uma mesa quando Anisah chegou.

-Me atrasei? Perdoe-me, Kamus!

-Não. Está na hora certa. Eu é que cheguei mais cedo.

"_Ele estava ansioso! Isso é um ponto ao meu favor?"_

Ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele.

"_Esses sorrisos..." _– Pensou ele incomodado.

-Como está o clima entre você e sua irmã? Ela melhorou?

-Sim, melhorou. Depois do que você me disse, eu não briguei com ela. Conversamos e ela me contou toda a história. Disse que...

-Não precisa me contar, Anisah. – Kamus a interrompeu – Só o fato de saber que está tudo bem entre vocês, é muito bom para mim.

-Eu só queria te contar que ela não é uma pessoa ruim...

-Sei que ela não é ruim, Anisah. Ela apenas cometeu um erro. Foi só isso.

-Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Kamus. Seus amigos te julgam mal.

Ele encarou os lindos olhos cor de âmbar da árabe. Tinha algo ali que o incomodava muito.

-Você também. As pessoas não compreendem que os sentimentos podem existir em uma pessoa racional.

-Claro! – Anisah sorriu novamente – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kamus tinha receio das perguntas da garota, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Você... Já namorou antes?

-Er... Anisah, prefiro não falar nesse assunto.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. Falamos disso quando você se sentir à vontade.

-Não que eu não me sinta à vontade, mas é que eu acredito que o passado deve permanecer no passado.

"_Ora, mas por que é que eu estou me justificando?"_

-Certo! Vamos pedir nosso sorvete?

-Vamos.

Foram até o balcão e fizeram seus pedidos. Ele pediu um sorvete de massa de limão e ela um picolé de chocolate. O francês fez questão de pagar para ela.

-Você deu a idéia, eu pago.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, Kamus.

-Da próxima vez, você paga.

-Então quer dizer que vai haver uma próxima vez?

-E por que não?

"_E POR QUE NÃO?"_

Anisah deu um sorriso maior ainda. Quando voltaram para a mesa, ela resolveu brincar com ele.

-Olha! Dá pra fazer um doce assim, de chocolate com limão! Deve ficar bom! Você que entende de culinária, não ficaria bom?

-Hehehe – Kamus sorriu timidamente – Acho que sim.

"_ACHO QUE SIM?? Kamus!"_

-Você sorriu!! – Anisah disse maravilhada – Como seu sorriso é lindo!

-Não, não é.

-É sim! Você devia sorrir mais vezes!

-Não gosto do meu sorriso. Prefiro ver os outros sorrindo.

-Você parece não gostar de quando te elogiam... – Anisah novamente olhou para ele como se fosse uma divindade.

"_Não me olhe assim! Não gosto que me olhe assim!"_

_-_Anisah, seu sorvete está derretendo...

Ela olhou para a pequena poça de chocolate sobre a mesa.

-Essa é uma verdadeira poça de chocolote, Kamus! Depois dizem que você é frio, hein? Se eu deixar, essa poça pode virar um rio!

-Hehehe. Então, eles precisavam estar aqui para ver isso...

"_Minha nossa! PENSE, pense! O que você está falando??"_

-Sorriu de novo! Que bom que você veio comigo. Sua companhia me faz bem! – Ela o olhou, porém, com mais intensidade dessa vez.

-Você também me faz bem.

"_Já entendi porque eu não gosto quando ela me olha desse jeito! É porque eu não consigo pensar!"_

-Ninguém mais falou do roubo, Kamus?

-Não. E se quiser saber, essa é a última coisa em que quero pensar agora.

-O que quer pensar agora, Kamus?

"_Qualquer coisa! Mas eu PRECISO pensar!"_

-Ah... Não sei. Qualquer coisa. – O francês terminou de tomar o sorvete, olhando para os lados.

"_Descobri como pegar o Kamus de jeito."_

Anisah sorriu para ele e aos poucos tentou pegar em sua mão. Novamente ele deixou e a segurou com carinho. Tentou se controlar ao máximo para não demonstrar o seu nervosismo.

Ficaram um tempo se olhando, até que perceberam que o sol começou a baixar.

-Anisah, você vai ficar chateada se eu for embora agora?

-Não, claro que não! São quase seis da tarde...

-Então, nos vemos amanhã.

-Claro!

O francês se levantou da cadeira um pouco desajeitado. Já estava indo embora quando Anisah criou coragem. Respirou fundo.

-Me dá um abraço de despedida?

"_Só um abraço... Só um abraço..."_

Ele deu. A árabe novamente pôde sentir o coração pulsar ansioso. Quando foram de soltando, ele olhou confuso para ela. Anisah acenou e foi embora.

Kamus resolveu voltar para casa caminhando. Seus pensamentos estavam perturbados.

"_Não, eu não estou condenado como o Miro disse! É só uma amizade entre um garoto e uma garota! Não há nada de mais nisso!"_

Ele dobrou a esquina e depois seguiu em frente.

"_Por que você responde essas coisas quando ela pergunta aquelas coisas? Mon Dieu, quanta coisa! Vejá só como você está abalado! Não! Não estou abalado! É ilusão! Somente ilusão!"_

Tratou de correr, já estava muito próximo de casa.

Quando chegou em seu prédio, pegou o elevador depressa. Entrou em casa com a respiração ofegante. Fechou a porta com força e ficou encostado nela por alguns segundos.

"_Aquele negócio quente dentro do meu peito de novo!"_

Correu para o banheiro e ligou a torneira do chuveiro. Com a água ainda fria, entrou para o banho.

"_Não Kamus, não se renda a isso! Você sempre foi capaz de controlar o que sentia! Não deixe que esses fenômenos estranhos tomem conta de você."_

Desligou o chuveiro e aquela sensação ainda não tinha passado. Já era tarde demais. Quanto mais negava, mais tinha certeza de que o mais temia aconteceu.

Parou em frente ao espelho. Estava realmente exausto. Exausto de lutar contra si mesmo. Contra seus pensamentos. Abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse sido derrotado. Como se conversasse com o seu próprio reflexo, disse:

-Você realmente se tornou um babaca, Kamus. Pior que o Miro... Tinha razão.


	32. Acusação

Olá garotas. Fico feliz em terem gostado do capítulo do Kamus e é claro que ele começará a sentir os "efeitos colaterais" de sua mais nova descoberta. Porém, vamos deixar o pingüim um pouco de lado e dar mais ênfase ao resto? Espero que gostem. Reta final pessoal... Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Beijos

**Capítulo 32**

**Acusação**

Já faltava um pouco mais de um mês de aula para o ano letivo terminar. Durante esse tempo, muita coisa aconteceu. Eugeu ficou surpreso com o resultado dos alunos nas provas mensais e já estava preparando o pacote final com entusiasmo. Miro tinha conseguido 8 na prova e isso ainda aumentou ainda mais o seu complexo de grandeza. No final do último bimestre a matéria para a prova era a do ano todo, causando pânico geral nos alunos do terceiro colegial. Saga e Kia já tinham certeza que teriam de estudar mais um mês além da formatura, afinal, como foram suspensos, perderam o direito de fazer as provas, levando zero em todas as matérias. O mesmo se aplicava aos outros professores. Kim estava feliz, estava conseguindo atingir seu objetivo. Nenhuma nota abaixo de 5. Exaltava Mu, no terceiro ano A e Afrodite no terceiro B. Pitágoras anunciava um futuro brilhante para Shaka e dizia que se ele quisesse, poderia muito bem ser um excelente matemático. Estava contente também com o pessoal de ambas as salas. Galileu, como sempre alegre e extrovertido, também fazia muitos elogios, embora alguns alunos não demonstrassem ter tanta "simpatia" com a matéria.

-É preciso ter uma mente abstrata o suficiente para se entender a Química. – Dizia ele.

Mas não acabava com ninguém. Todos os resultados eram satisfatórios. Os sobressalentes eram sempre Kanon e Kamus. O mesmo acontecia com a Física. Sócrates tinha Aldebaran e Aioros como preferidos. Quando o garoto grego o procurou em um dos intervalos e disse que pensava em se dedicar à Filosofia, quase estourou um champagne. Aldebaran já preferia estudar algo como Ciências Sociais, ligado às causas da humanidade atual. Aristóteles já ganhava uma simpatia maior dos alunos. Seu jeito sério que intimidava as crianças no início, não passava de um grande escudo contra a zombaria por suas disciplinas ensinadas. Como não eram matérias de cálculo e que envolvia mais memória a raciocínio, tinha medo que não o levassem a sério. Aioria, como sempre, muito bem falado por ele em reuniões de conselho de classe. Aristóteles acreditava muito no orgulhoso aluno grego. Todos davam risada quando Platão comentava que Shura e Máscara da Morte eram excelentes poetas. Era incrível como não davam créditos aos garotos. Mas quando o professor de Literatura mostrava as redações dos alunos, os outros ficavam pasmos. Eram de grande sensibilidade, quando usavam os lápis e os papéis. Por fim, Ptolomeu conversava sempre com Dohko após as aulas e tentava fazer com que o garoto estudasse algo como História e depois se pós-graduasse em Mitologia em geral. O chinês dizia que até tinha interesse, mas não sabia ainda o que ia estudar.

Calíope voltou do congresso mais agitada do que nunca. Não parava na escola e com a aproximação da formatura, estava se sobrecarregando. Quando pensava no roubo das provas, ficava aflita, mas logo surgia outro problema para resolver.

A situação amorosa dos garotos estava bem para quem tinha namorada. Aioria e Marin estavam se entendendo como nunca, o mesmo acontecia com Shina e Shura, embora a garota ainda ficasse constrangida na frente de Afrodite, era uma situação que o sueco tinha de aceitar. Dohko e Lígea estavam saindo sozinhos juntos, mas o chinês comentava sempre com os colegas que não acontecia nada. Estava preocupado se aquilo tinha se tornado uma grande amizade e que os desejos da paixão tivessem se esvaído. Miro explicou para ele que era realmente importante uma base forte para um relacionamento duradouro. Ele então resolveu esperar um pouco mais. Kamus não estava sabendo lidar direito com o que tinha descoberto e assim que podia, se esquivava de Anisah. Mas não era por maldade. Era porque não entendia os "fenômenos pelos quais estava passando". Como Anisah conseguia entender o rapaz, não ficava chateada. Apenas não queria passar a vontade que passava, sabendo que o seu sentimento era recíproco. Miro ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Calíope desde então. Todos começaram a provocá-lo, afinal, até Kamus já estava meio encaminhado.

Aioros não passava de um pobre coitado. Numa aula de Educação Física se empenhou tanto num chute que acabou acertando a sua tão sonhada Ísis com a bola de futebol.

-Esse menino é um perigo para a sociedade! Não sei como ele ainda não se matou! – Disse ela deixando a quadra amparada por suas amigas.

Shaka e Nínel começaram a andar de mãos dadas pelo colégio, mas ele jurava que não a tinha beijado ainda.

-Shaka, você quer que eu passe super-bonder na sua boca e na hora que a Nínel passar eu te empurro na direção da boca dela?

-Aioria! Pega leve com o Shaka! Já não falei que ele tem o tempo dele?

-Mas é tempo DEMAIS! O cara precisa tomar uma atitude! Daqui a pouco o Kamus cata a Anisah e ele fica para trás!

-Agora isso virou competição pra ver quem beija mais rápido, Aioria?

-Marin, o Shaka é O cara depois de mim. Ele precisa ser O cara no amor também, pra se igualar a mim! Ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive!

-Mas você tem um irmão, Aioria. – Disse o indiano.

-Mas meu irmão me envergonha nessa parte! É um desastre! Você tem tudo pra ser O cara, Shaka! Lógico, depois de mim.

Marin não sabia se ria ou se chorava com os comentários do namorado.

Aldebaran continuava na dele, como sempre. Não falava de garotas. Vez ou outra comentava da "amiga brasileira" que estava vendo se conseguia vir para a sua formatura.

A dupla dinâmica continuava apavorando garotinhas mais novas, entretanto, se a idéia agradava Máscara da Morte, Kanon se sentia meio mal. Procurava algo mais. Suas investidas em Nix até que estavam dando certo. Deixava tudo pairar no ar, como a professora. Um dia, em um intervalo entre a aula de Pintura e Esgrima, ele a convidou para sair. Ela disse que aceitaria o convite se ele esperasse até a formatura. Desde então, as baladas perderam a graça, pararam de fazer sentido.

Mas a complicação maior era do triângulo amoroso entre Saga, Mu e Kia. Os três estavam sozinhos. Mu estava sendo muito julgado nas últimas semanas e só tinha o apoio de Aldebaran. Saga, que ficou sendo a vítima, estava com mais contatos do que nunca, mas tinha parado de falar mal da ex-namorada. Era melhor não falar dela. Quem sabe assim, o sentimento que ainda nutria por ela, terminava logo. A árabe ficou completamente isolada dos garotos. Foi instalado contra ela um medo enorme,tanto que nenhum menino chegava perto. Chegaram até fazer analogias sobre a roupa de vampira que usou na festa à fantasia do colégio. Estava contando mais com as meninas do que nunca.

Os garotos da comissão de formatura chamaram um fotógrafo, precisavam registrar os últimos momentos dos alunos do terceiro ano na escola. Tiraram a fotografia com todos os alunos reunidos e depois outra, somente com os treze amigos inseparáveis.

Foi então que na última quarta-feira de julho surgiu a brecha que Miro precisava para conversar com Calíope sobre o autor do roubo das provas. Subiu para a classe e deixou seu material em cima da carteira.

-Ué, Dohko, você viu o Kamus?

-Ontem à noite ele me ligou para saber se eu tinha toda a matéria de Mitologia copiada, eu disse que sim. Mas ele estava péssimo.

-Péssimo? Péssimo como?

-De saúde. Tossindo, acho que ele não vem pra aula hoje, Miro, estava bem malzão mesmo.

-Tudo bem então.

Miro se sentou em seu lugar e logo Kim entrou na sala, sempre pra cima. Afrodite apareceu logo depois. A aula começou.

"_É hoje... É hoje que o autor vai ser descoberto."_

Esperou até o intervalo ansiosamente. Quando o sinal tocou, saiu em disparada atrás de Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Os três seguiram juntos para a orientação.

Miro bateu à porta de Calíope e quando esta abriu a porta, notava-se que estava extremamente perturbada. Quando o viu acompanhado da dupla, fechou-se a expressão do seu rosto.

-Nós viemos te trazer as notícias sobre o roubo.

Na hora seus olhos se encheram de curiosidade. Pediu que entrassem e se acomodassem. Sentou atrás de sua mesa, seu lugar de sempre.

-Podem começar a falar, se quiserem.

-Melhor a senhorita chamar o diretor Shion para cá. Assim não teremos de repetir a história mais de uma vez. – Sugeriu Kanon.

Calíope os olhou desconfiada.

-E pode chamar um investigador da polícia. – Acrescentou Máscara da Morte.

-Então vejo que já têm todas as provas concretas nas mãos. – Disse ela enquanto discava o ramal de Shion.

-Sim, o negócio é bem sério.

-Alô, Margaret, avise ao Shion que estamos subindo até a sala dele. Eu e mais três alunos.

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho.

-Vamos. Já perdemos tempo demais.

Os quatro subiram juntos de Calíope até a sala de Shion. Dava um frio na barriga de qualquer aluno que tivesse que passar por a grande porta para a diretoria. Miro ia à frente e estava confiante. Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam se sentindo um pouco intimidados por causa da situação.

-E se não levarem a gente a sério, Kanon?

-Vão ter que levar, temos todas as provas, Mask. O que vai dar errado?

-Sei lá, né...

-Pense assim, estamos provando nossa inocência.

Máscara da Morte olhou para frente. Kanon olhava para o teto, para as paredes todas em estilo clássico.

O senhor de olhos cor de violeta e cabelos compridos verdes abriu a porta. Já estava os esperando. Aos ver os três garotos olhou para Calíope confuso.

-Mais suspensão, Calíope? Essas crianças devem ser possuídas! Não é possível!

-Não, senhor Shion, viemos para falar do roubo. Eles disseram que sabem quem foi o autor.

-Esses três? – Shion os olhou sem dar crédito. – Calíope, tenho mais o que fazer!

-Sim, eu sei. E se for alguma espécie de brincadeira deles, nós vamos os expulsar. – Falou a grega com firmeza.

Os três se entreolharam.

-É sério, senhor diretor! – Arriscou Miro – O que viemos falar é muito importante!

-Então, vamos logo com isso. Quero ver se o que vocês tem a dizer é mesmo verdade.

Os quatro entraram na sala. Shion mandou buscar mais duas cadeiras. Logo estavam todos acomodados.

-O que estão esperando para começar? – Perguntou o diretor irritado.

-É... Melhor o senhor ligar pra polícia. – Dessa vez quem falou foi Máscara da Morte.

-Hum... – Shion discou para o investigador – Agora já estou sentindo mais firmeza.

Falou com o investigador e desligou. Cruzou os braços e encostou-se na cadeira. Calíope cruzou as pernas e permanecia observando os três alunos. Levou Miro ao delírio. Ela estava usando saias.

-Quem é que vai começar a falar então?

-É melhor esperarmos o investigador chegar. – Disse Kanon prudentemente.

Hipérion chegou na Escola do Zodíaco rapidamente. Sua entrada foi autorizada e logo subiu as escadarias com pressa. Chegou até a sala de Shion exausto. Bateu a porta. A orientadora abriu. Era jovem, aparentava ter menos de 40 anos, tinha olhos verdes, vivos, pareciam sempre estar em alerta. Cabelos curtos e negros.

-Bom dia, senhor Shion. Em que posso servi-lo?

-Bom dia, investigador Hipérion, houve um roubo de provas aqui neste colégio no mês de outubro do ano passado. Além das provas foram roubados as chaves reservas do carro do professor, documentos e o cheque com o pagamento do mês.

-Minha nossa, mas por que não notificaram a polícia na época? Como deixaram isso passar?

-A culpa foi minha. – Calíope entrou na conversa – Eu pedi a Shion que não envolvêssemos a polícia no caso, pois não queríamos escândalos, além do que, achávamos que íamos conseguir encontrar o culpado nós mesmos.

-E conseguiram, pelo menos? São estes três? – O investigador apontou para Miro, Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

-Não, eles dizem que sabem quem foi. – Respondeu a orientadora.

-Interessante. E por que ficaram calados esse tempo todo se sabiam quem era o criminoso?

-Não sabíamos. Descobrimos há pouco tempo, mas aí a senhorita Calíope viajou e só pôde nos atender agora. – Respondeu Máscara da Morte.

-Já que tinham descoberto, deviam ter avisado a polícia, não acham? – Hipérion olhou diretamente nos olhos do aluno italiano.

-Sabe que, que é, cara, a gente não ia fazer isso sem a autorização da orientadora, como ela mesma disse, não queria escândalo.

-Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

-Kanon.

-Ótimo, Kanon. Eu sou uma autoridade. Não me chame de "cara" pois posso prendê-lo por desacato.

-Prisão de novo não!

-Ora, ora então você já foi preso?

Miro e Kanon olharam feio para o italiano.

-Sim, investigador Hipérion, Kanon e Máscara da Morte já foram indiciados por estelionato. – Disse o diretor Shion em tom de desânimo.

-Que documentos eles falsificaram? Espero que não sejam suas identidades. – Ele disse em tom de deboche.

-Não. Falsificaram os boletins de quase todo o colegial. – Disse a orientadora enérgica. Quando se lembrava do episódio tinha altas dores de cabeça.

-E foram soltos? Mas que raio de lei é essa?

-Eram réus primários. – Shion mudou de posição na cadeira.

-Bom saber que ex-presidiários estão liderando a descoberta do autor do crime do roubo. Ainda mais de provas.

-O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Kanon.

-Quero dizer que vocês podem muito bem ter achado alguém para simplesmente colocar a culpa.

-Não! Nós já nos envolvemos em problemas demais! Estamos nisso pra não nos ferrar mais! – Se exaltou Máscara da Morte.

-Tome cuidado com o jeito que fala comigo também rapaz. – Hipérion olhou profundamente para os olhos do italiano antes de se virar para Miro. – E este aqui, que não fala nada?

-Esse é Miro, investigador – Calíope docemente – Está comigo investigando desde o início. É um aluno brilhante.

-Aluno brilhante... Sem antecedente nenhum?

-Completamente isento de culpa.

-Bom, então, vamos começar com as explicações.- Hipérion tirou o gravador da bolsa que levava consigo e o colocou em cima da mesa. - Vou gravar todos os depoimentos. Podem falar. Quem vai ser o primeiro?

Os três garotos se olharam novamente. O clima estava ficando tenso. Ninguém se decidia.

-Como é? Me fizeram chamar a polícia e não vão dizer nada? – Shion começou a se irritar – Ótimo, comece você, italiano.

-Mas por que eu? Eu achei que o Miro que fosse começar, ele que iniciou a investigação!

-Vocês não acham que estão enrolando demais? Senhorita... Como é mesmo seu nome?

-Calíope.

-Vou levar os três comigo para a delegacia. Meu tempo é precioso demais. Enquanto estou aqui, existem pessoas cometendo crimes.

-Está bem, vou começar. – Miro começou a ficar nervoso com a pressão – Nós temos um professor, Eugeu, ele nos ensina Grego.

-Então devemos chamar o professor também.

Calíope quase teve um ataque nervoso. Como tinha esquecido de chamar o professor? Em poucos minutos, Eugeu entrou na sala, encarando os três alunos.

-Bom dia, em que posso ser útil?

-Bom dia Eugeu, os garotos vieram falar sobre o roubo das provas.

-Resolveram assumir o crime? Mas... Até você, Miro?

-Se acalme Eugeu, eles disseram que vão esclarecer tudo. – Calíope dizia isso para o professor, mas ela mesma estava tentando se acalmar.

-Pode prosseguir, Miro.

-Bom, o professor Eugeu é uma pessoa muito severa e muito exigente. Nós ficamos muito preocupados quando fizemos o teste surpresa dele e conseqüentemente todos fomos mal.

-Foram mal, pois não sabiam a matéria. Não estudam, não prestam atenção nas aulas, conversam paralelamente. Este só podia ter sido o resultado.

-Miro, prossiga.

-Então, aí, nós nos reunimos para discutir o resultado da prova, Kanon e Máscara da Morte deram a idéia de roubar as provas do colégio.

A dupla olhou perplexa para Miro.

-Você não precisava contar esse detalhe! – Protestou Kanon.

-Sabia que você ia nos ferrar! – Máscara da Morte ficou injuriado.

-Vocês não aprenderam a ficar quietos quando uma outra pessoa está falando? Estão lidando com a polícia, precisam falar a verdade. Vejo que este rapaz, Miro, é muito sincero.

-Não é tanto assim!

-Quieto, Kanon! – Calíope disse rispidamente – Deixe o Miro continuar.

-Eles seguiram o professor Eugeu até a sala dos professores e enquanto Kanon observava o número do armário dele, Máscara da Morte forjava uma dúvida de Literatura com o professor Platão.

-Melhor chamar esse tal de Platão aqui.

E lá foi Calíope novamente chamar o professor que faltava. Platão chegou um pouco nervoso na sala onde todos estavam. Se sentou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis. A orientadora aproveitou para passar em sua sala e pegar a pasta com a ficha dos alunos do terceiro ano, pois assim, evitaria outro transtorno.

-Então, Máscara da Morte forjou uma dúvida de Literatura para ajudar Kanon a descobrir o número do armário do professor Eugeu?

-Se ele forjou ou não, senhor investigador, não posso dizer, mas que no dia anterior ao crime ele me procurou, procurou.

-Certo.

-Mas acho que infelizmente não vou poder ajudar na investigação.

-Mesmo assim, gostaria que o senhor ficasse por aqui.

Assim Platão fez.

-Continue, Miro. – Pediu Shion.

-Esperem. Antes do garoto prosseguir com o relato, existe mais alguém que deve estar presente neste momento... Especial, Miro? – Perguntou Eugeu.

-Acho melhor trazer Dohko e Afrodite para cá.

-O sueco, Miro? – Calíope ficou intrigada.

-Sim, ele mesmo.

-Vou buscá-los.

Calíope desceu correndo as escadas pela quarta vez, já atordoada. Invadiu a sala B sem pedir licença a Aristóteles.

-Afrodite e Dohko, por favor, queiram me acompanhar.

Os dois se olharam assustados.

-O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou o chinês preocupado.

-Não façam perguntas, apenas me acompanhem.

Os garotos se levantaram arrancando olhares da sala toda. Foram até a sala de Shion em silêncio e se assustaram quando viram Miro, Kanon e Máscara da Morte reunidos com Eugeu, o próprio diretor, Platão e o investigador da polícia. Afrodite olhou diretamente para Hipérion, sentindo arrepios. Dohko não estava entendendo nada.

-O que vocês três estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o chinês agoniado – O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

-Sou eu quem faz as perguntas nessa sala. – Disse o investigador. – Quais os nomes de vocês?

-Eu sou Dohko.

-Afrodite.

Hipérion encarou os olhos do sueco. Parecia um garoto muito frágil. Notou que ele estava com muito medo.

-Mais alguém, Miro?

-Podiam chamar o Kamus. – Arriscou Kanon.

-Kamus faltou. Está doente. – Disse Dohko enquanto se sentava.

-Mais alguém?

-Não.

A sala de Shion estava cheia e o nervosismo que pairava por lá era quase palpável.

-Continue, Miro, de onde parou.

-Estávamos todos reunidos.

-Quem são todos?

-Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, eu, Aioros, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite. Kanon e Máscara da Morte deram todas as coordenadas para a execução do plano. Poderia ter sido qualquer um. Até eles mesmos.

Afrodite congelou junto de Dohko. Finalmente perceberam que estavam falando do roubo.

-Então devemos trazer todos para cá.

-Não, não é preciso. O ladrão está entre nós.

O sueco e o chinês começaram a tremer.

-Como chegou a essa conclusão, rapaz?

-Pelos motivos que teriam para roubar as provas. Kanon e Máscara da Morte começaram uma investigação por conta própria e mais tarde vieram conversar comigo. Os dois tinham reunido uma boa quantia de evidências e como eu tenho contato com a orientadora, me procuraram e juntos fizemos um estudo sobre o caso.

A dupla foi tirando de suas mochilas o que tinham e depositando sobre a mesa.

-A palavra agora é de vocês, Máscara da Morte e Kanon.

-Fizemos a reconstituição da cena do crime. Chegamos à conclusão de que o ladrão invadiu a escola tarde da noite, correu para a sala dos professores, abriu o armário do professor Eugeu e roubou todo o conteúdo que lá tinha. Como a escola é protegida por alarmes, a pessoa que roubou se assustou com o barulho da sirene e pegou tudo para não cometer enganos. Na correria de volta, trombou com as estátuas e as quebrou. Driblou os seguranças, correu para a quadra de esportes, jogou os envelopes para fora da escola e usou a vara de salto em altura para sair do colégio pulando o muro. Na hora do pulo, sobrou um pedaço da roupa que o ladrão vestia. – Contou Kanon.

-Bom, até aí, pode ter sido QUALQUER um desses treze.

-Sim, senhor investigador – Máscara da Morte disse com todo o cuidado – Mas um dia, Kanon e eu estávamos cumprindo uma detenção aqui no colégio e precisávamos ficar até o começo da noite. Foi aí que vimos o ladrão em ação.

-Viram o ladrão agindo e não procuraram a polícia?

-Claro que não. Ele estava todo encapuzado, não dava para ver quem era. Vimos apenas os olhos dele e que ele era um homem. Os olhos pareciam ser azuis, grandes e brilhantes.

-Não se esqueça da altura dele, Mask.

-Ah sim, ele não era alto. Então podemos descartar Aldebaran da jogada. Ele tem 2 metros de altura. E Shura também está fora, pois ele tem olhos pequenos e escuros, como o senhor pode observar na foto.

Calíope entregou a foto de grupo dos rapazes do terceiro ano. Depois, o investigador pegou as fotos que a dupla havia tirado.

-Boa observação, mas temos uma infinidade de pessoas com olhos claros aqui nessas fotos.

Dohko e Afrodite permaneciam quietos.

-Sim, mas agora, vamos aos motivos.

-Prossigam.

A dupla sentiu que estavam ganhando a confiança de Hipérion.

-Todos tinham motivos. Na nossa discussão após a prova, afrontamos Mu e Saga, chamando-os de covardes.

-E por que vocês dois próprios não executaram o plano se tinham tudo nas mãos?

-Porque os outros começaram a nos chamar de malucos, falaram que iam nos dedurar. Enfim, botaram uma banca enorme em cima da gente. Ficamos receosos.

-Certo, então, vamos começar a ser práticos agora?

-Claro. Como te disse, todos tinham motivos, a começar que ninguém gosta de nota baixa, mas a partir daí, começamos a pensar nas personalidades dos caras... Digo, dos outros amigos.

-Mu, apesar de ter se ofendido com nosso comentário, já foi inocentado.

-Como?

-O garoto do Tibet tinha uma jaqueta rasgada, preta. Nós conseguimos a prova e trouxemos para a orientadora. Ela comparou o pedaço que tinha com o tecido da blusa e não conferiu. Logo, não pode ter sido ele.

-Como é que vocês conseguiram essa prova?

Kanon e Máscara da Morte perceberam o fora que tinham dado.

-Hipérion, vamos prosseguir com o assunto do roubo das provas? Eu estou doido para saber com quem estão os meus 800 euros.

O investigador não engoliu muito bem a história, mas decidiu dar continuidade. Depois voltaria àquele assunto.

-Certo... Então não é o garoto da cabeleira roxa. Vamos, continuem.

-Meu irmão... – Kanon respirou fundo – Não teria outro motivo a não ser responder à minha provocação, pois sempre foi ótimo aluno. E vai bem da matéria.

-E isso não seria um ponto a favor para o seu irmão fazer isso, Kanon?

-Poderia até ser, senhor investigador, mas meu irmão não procura se meter em encrencas. Inclusive, ele só entrou no rolo com as falsificações porque eu insisti.

-Então ele também teve parte neste acontecimento?

-Quase que o colegial todo teve parte disso, mas nós já assumimos a culpa, nós que fizemos o comércio e pagamos por isso.

-O Saga vive brigando com Kanon por causa das coisas que ele apronta junto comigo. – Máscara da Morte veio em defesa do amigo.

-Continuando o assunto do roubo, Shaka, o indiano loiro, nem pisca nas aulas e é muito correto. Ah é, verdade, Shaka não participou da falsificação dos boletins.

-E este garoto moreno, de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos esverdeados?

-Aioria. O Aioria tem personalidade forte é orgulhoso e convencido, mas é muito impulsivo. Estoura com facilidade, se fosse pra ele executar a idéia, jamais teria a paciência e meticulosidade que teve o verdadeiro culpado.

-Olha, para quem é péssimo em Grego, vocês dois são muito inteligentes. – Disse Eugeu admirado.

Embora tivessem gostado do elogio, a dupla permaneceu séria.

-Miro, agora é melhor você falar do pessoal da sua sala.

Afrodite e Dohko estavam pasmos. Depois dos relatos de Kanon e Máscara da Morte, o ladrão só poderia ser da sala deles. E pelo andar da carruagem, poderiam ser acusados a qualquer momento.

-Segundo o raciocínio de Kanon e Máscara da Morte, Aioros, irmão de Aioria não poderia ter sido. Ele é extremamente desajeitado e imprudente.

-Mas e as estátuas quebradas?

-Também pensamos que ele poderia estar envolvido nessa história, mas depois constatamos que as estátuas quebradas foram conseqüência de um ato de desestabilização do culpado. Quem conhece Aioros sabe que ele seria INCAPAZ de fazer tal façanha e não ser pego. Ele destruiria todo o colégio... Sozinho.

-Ainda não me convenceram.

-Bom, se o senhor estiver duvidando disso, pergunte ao Dohko e Afrodite se eles realmente acreditam que tenha sido o Aioros. Eles ainda não se manifestaram.

Hipérion se levantou da cadeira que ocupava e caminhou até os dois. Tanto o chinês quanto o sueco suavam frio. Afrodite notou que o policial estava armado.

-Podem confirmar o que o Miro diz?

-Sim... O Aioros só faz e fala besteiras. Não ia conseguir sair ileso dessa situação. Seria pego ao entrar no colégio. Ele é barulhento.

-E você? – O investigador encarou Afrodite. O sueco apenas respondeu positivamente com a cabeça.

-Pode prosseguir, Miro. Mas ainda quero conversar com este rapaz.

-Temos o Dohko, como o senhor está vendo, mas ele não seria capaz de fazer algo tão sórdido. Além do mais, ele é calmo e equilibrado. Kamus também é muito correto. Detesta fofocas e olhem as notas dele, são fantásticas. Nunca se ouviu uma reclamação dele durante as aulas.

Na mesma hora, Dohko olhou para Afrodite.

-Então, só me resta dizer que o culpado de tudo é o Afrodite.

Todos olharam para o sueco no mesmo momento.

-Eu?? Miro, você... Você só po-pode estar brincando! Não me acuse! Eu-eu nã-não fiz nada!

-Miro, por que acusa o Afrodite? – Hipérion perguntou com calma, enquanto coçava o queixo.

-Afrodite é um menino quieto, sem amigos, cheio de complexos, que perdeu a namorada para um colega nosso de classe, sempre tentou se aproximar da gente e nunca conseguiu. Vai negar?

-Não! Isso eu não posso negar! – Afrodite já estava visivelmente alterado – Ma-mas isso, isso não me-me faz o autor do roubo da-das provas!

-Dohko, lembra quando me disse que o Afrodite comentou contigo sobre o rolo das provas?

A mente de Dohko deu um estalo. Se lembrou do dia em que se reuniram na casa de Aioros e o sueco fez sim um comentário comprometedor. Arregalou os olhos.

-Miro... Eu não... Eu não acho que tenha sido ele...

-O que foi que ele te disse, Dohko? O que foi mesmo?

O chinês olhou para Afrodite. Os olhos do sueco estavam transbordando de pânico.

-Dohko, se você o encobertar, será pior para você – Advertiu Hipérion – Será acusado de cúmplice e falso testemunho.

O chinês encarou a todos. Primeiro a dupla dinâmica, depois Miro, o investigador, Eugeu, Platão, Calíope e por último o diretor Shion.

-Dohko... – Afrodite implorava com o olhar para o chinês não confirmar as palavras.

O destino do sueco estava em suas mãos. Se pudesse, sairia correndo daquele lugar o mais depressa possível e não responderia nada.

-Cara, de boa, vai ser pior pra você se você mentir... – Disse Máscara da Morte preocupado.

-Você vai querer levar a culpa junto com ele? – Kanon cruzou os braços.

Dohko levou as mãos às têmporas. Não conseguia pensar sob aquela pressão. Respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Quando os abriu, grossas lágrimas tinham se formado em suas pálpebras inferiores. Decidiu então o que fazer.


	33. O lamento de Dohko

Feriado amanhã, mais tempo pra descansar e postar. Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews sempre. Um grande beijo.

**Capítulo 33**

**O Lamento de Dohko**

"_-Espera aí, Afrodite._

_-Não, Dohko. Eu sei que eu não faço parte do grupo._

_-Cara, não... Não é bem assim..._

_-Vocês não gostam de mim. Ninguém gosta de mim. Será que eu preciso roubar a escola pra vocês gostarem de mim? – Disse ele, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas._

_-Não é isso!!! Afrodite! Volte pra casa do Aioros. O Shura vai te pedir desculpas. Ele é nervoso assim mesmo._

_-Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma aberração! Vocês têm medo de mim!_

_-Por favor, não temos nada contra você! Acredite em mim, cara!_

_-Vocês acham que eu sou gay!"_

O diálogo ecoava na mente de Dohko sem dar trégua. O chinês começou a perder a calma. As lágrimas que ainda não tinham caído não demoraram a molhar as maçãs bem definidas do rosto do garoto. Se virou de costas para o amigo. Novamente respirou fundo.

"_Eu espero que você me perdoe por isso, Afrodite. Mas estou ao lado da justiça..."_

-E então, Dohko? Vai falar ou não? – Miro pressionava ainda mais o amigo.

Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam em silêncio. Todos olhavam para o chinês ansiosos. Ele resolveu soltar tudo de uma vez.

-Um pouco antes da semana cultural, na casa de Aioros, fomos decidir que trabalho fazer e houve uma discussão. Shura, muito nervoso começou a ofender Afrodite e ele começou a chorar.

O sueco começou a sentir que ia desmaiar. Calíope foi a socorro do garoto.

-Aí, eu fui atrás dele para consolá-lo. Ele disse que ninguém gostava dele, que não fazia parte do grupo e me perguntou se ele precisava roubar a escola para gostarem dele. – Dohko tentava se controlar para não chorar. Seu peito doía muito.

-Hum... Isso realmente é comprometedor. – Disse o investigador Hipérion.

-Mas senhor, eu realmente acredito que não foi ele. Como ele estava agindo por emoção, não sei isso poderia ser considerado...

-Não fui eu! Eu JURO que não fui eu!

Hipérion ignorou os gritos atônitos do sueco. Virou-se para Miro.

-E vocês por um acaso têm a prova concreta de que foi este rapaz?

-Em mãos não.

-PODEM INVESTIGAR A MINHA CASA TODA! NÃO VÃO ENCONTRAR NADA DE COMPROMETEDOR LÁ! EU ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE! – Dohko se aproximou de Afrodite e pegou em seu braço. – ME LARGA DOHKO! EU GARANTO QUE NÃO VÃO ACHAR NADA LÁ!

-Por favor, se acalme Afrodite!

-COMO ME ACALMAR, DOHKO? ESTOU SENDO ACUSADO DE UM CRIME QUE NÃO COMETI!

-Você vai negar na cara do Dohko que disse essas coisas?

-Kanon, é melhor você ficar calado...

-Você dedura seu amigo e eu que tenho que ficar calado?

Hipérion estava falando em seu telefone celular enquanto a discussão acontecia. Calíope passava os dados do sueco para ele. Shion só observava os alunos junto com Platão. Eugeu sorria. Parecia estar gostando daquele "show".

-Me desculpe, Afrodite, eu não pude mentir! – Todo o esforço que Dohko fez para não chorar tinha sido em vão.

-VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO FUI EU! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO SOU CAPAZ DISSO! EU TENHO MUITOS SONHOS PARA REALIZAR! JAMAIS COMETERIA UM CRIME IDIOTA DESSES!

-Me desculpa, Afrodite!

-Vamos parar com essa lamentação toda? – Hipérion disse enérgico – Já mandei meus companheiros irem até a sua casa investigar.

-ELES NÃO VÃO ENCONTRAR NADA!

-Respeito comigo, rapaz! Eu sou uma autoridade! Posso começar indiciando você por desacato!

Afrodite estava muito aflito. Dohko ficou ao lado do amigo, mas o sueco não queria encarar ninguém. Olhava para o chão e derramava rios de lágrimas.

-Vou pedir para chamarem esses nove alunos que faltam. Mas dessa vez, quero interrogá-los sozinhos. Vocês se importam? – Perguntou o investigador a Shion e Calíope.

-Como preferir. – Disse Shion se levantando da cadeira.

-Chame um por um. E isole esses quatro em uma sala. Não quero que tenham contato com os outros. Conforme eles forem dando seus depoimentos, eles vão se reunindo com os quatro.

Todos começaram a se levantar e se retirar, inclusive Afrodite.

-Não, você não sai daqui. Você fica.

Os quatro garotos o olharam pela última vez, antes de fecharem a porta.

-Vou buscar os meninos.

A corrida de Calíope pelo colégio começou. Parecia uma verdadeira maratonista. Prendeu os cabelos, pois não estava agüentando de calor.

Quem estava no terceiro A era Galileu. Calíope invadiu a sala.

-Mu, por favor, queira me acompanhar.

O garoto subiu com a orientadora aflito. Ela pediu que ele entrasse na sala do diretor. O tibetano entrou sem entender nada.

-Bom dia, você é o Mu?

-Bom dia. Sim sou eu mesmo. – Mu logo viu Afrodite sentado numa cadeira, bem próximo dele.

-Sou o investigador Hipérion, estou cuidando do caso do roubo das provas do colégio.

Mu congelou. Ficou mais pálido que já era.

-Sente-se, tenho umas perguntas para te fazer.

O tibetano começou a tremer. O investigador viu que ele estava muito nervoso enquanto se sentava.

-Onde você estava na noite do dia 3 de outubro de 2005?

-Na minha casa. Estu-estudando Bi-biologia.

-Alguém pode confirmar isso?

-Si-sim. Mi-minha vizinha, senhor. Eu-eu tenho o costume de dormir muito cedo.

-Você tinha algum motivo em especial, fora as notas, para cometer o crime?

-Não! Cla-claro que não! Eu so-sou muito quieto.

-Ninguém te desafiou?

"_-Ah não! Por favor, chega de discussão! – Interveio Mu – Vocês vivem discutindo! Ninguém vai fazer nada até as provas chegarem nas nossas mãos. Não sabemos as notas, não sabemos se o nosso professor está exagerando. Só nos resta esperar. Se todo mundo for mal, a gente estuda mais para a próxima"._

_-Você é um molenga! Medroso!!! – Kanon esbravejou."_

-Não, nã-não senhor.

Ele encarou os olhos esverdeados do rapaz.

-Certo. Entrarei em contato com a sua vizinha mais tarde. Pode ir.

Mu saiu da sala sem entender o motivo de Afrodite estar lá. Encontrou com Aldebaran, que era o próximo a entrar.

O brasileiro entrou e também não entendeu por que o sueco estava ali.

Na hora, Hipérion teve certeza de que aquele aluno não era o culpado. Simplesmente pelo modo em que fechou a porta. Tranqüilo e em paz consigo mesmo.

-Aldebaran?

-Sim?

Os dois se apresentaram. O investigador foi logo direto ao ponto.

-Sabe alguma coisa a respeito do roubo?

-Olha, senhor, saber, todos sabem, mas não faço idéia de quem fez isso. Eu sou inocente. Eu mesmo fiz questão de dizer que não participaria daquela palhaçada.

-Tem certeza mesmo que não poderia indicar alguém?

Aldebaran olhou para Afrodite.

-Absoluta.

-Tudo bem, pode ir. Qualquer coisa entramos em contato.

-Se eu puder ajudar a resolver esse caso, pode contar comigo.

O terceiro a entrar foi Saga. O investigador olhou nos olhos do grego e se assustou.

-Saga, irmão gêmeo de Kanon?

-Eu mesmo. E o senhor? Alguém da polícia pelo visto.

Hipérion se assustou com a precisão do rapaz.

-Sim, sou da polícia.

-Vai me perguntar sobre o roubo? – Saga olhou para Afrodite – É melhor não perder seu tempo comigo.

-E por que não?

-Porque eu não sei de nada.

-Conta aqui no registro da escola que você não estava presente no colégio no dia seguinte.

-E não estava mesmo.

-E não estava por quê?

-Comi um salgado na cantina que me fez mal a noite toda. Não apareci, pois estava com problemas de estômago.

-Não é um pouco pequeno esse motivo para faltar à aula?

-O senhor tem gastrite nervosa? – Saga encarou o investigador.

-Não.

-Se o senhor tivesse, saberia o que eu passei durante a noite. Já disse, eu não sei de nada.

-E você suspeita de alguém? – Hipérion o olhava desconfiado.

-Hum... Não. Se não sei de nada, como poderia suspeitar de alguém?

-Tudo bem. – Disse a autoridade mesmo sem engolir as palavras de Saga – Se precisarmos, o chamaremos de volta.

O grego deixou a sala, dando espaço para Aioria.

-Aioria. Muito prazer.

-Prazer. Podemos ir direto ao ponto?

-Sabe com quem está lidando?

-Deve ser alguém importante – Aioria olhou ao redor da sala e viu Afrodite sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. – Para estar na sala do diretor.

-Sim, sou da polícia.

-E por que me chamaram aqui? Eu nunca fiz nada de mal para a sociedade! Sabia que posso processá-lo por danos morais?

-Te chamei aqui para perguntar sobre o roubo das provas e quem vai processá-lo se continuar falando assim comigo sou eu.

O olhar do investigador não intimidou Aioria.

-Você acha que EU, Aioria, ia fazer isso? Por favor, né! Eu tinha muito mais coisas importantes pra fazer. Não tem cabimento!

"_Realmente esse menino não foi. Não pensa antes de falar."_

-E você desconfia de alguém?

-Desconfio de Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

"_Finalmente alguém resolveu falar."_

-Por que deles?

-Eles que deram a idéia. Parto do pré-suposto de quem dá a idéia, faz muito bem. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa a mais? Estou perdendo a aula de Física.

-Pode ir.

O próximo a entrar foi Shaka. Respirava fundo, mas calmamente.

-Minha nossa, Afrodite, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Você é Shaka?

-Sim, e o senhor? Quem é?

-Investigador Hipérion.

-Muito prazer. – Shaka estendeu a mão e cumprimentou o investigador – Em que posso servi-lo?

"_Esse é outro que não pode mesmo ter colocado o plano daqueles dois em prática."_

-Gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre o roubo das provas, Shaka.

-Preciso mesmo dizer? Olha, fico muito constrangido em ter que acusar alguém.

-Mas nesse caso, gostaria de sua opinião, soube que você é um excelente matemático.

-Sinceramente, senhor investigador, eu acredito que tenha sido alguém da outra classe, ou seja, alguém da sala B. Máscara da Morte e Kanon são encrenqueiros, mas eu tenho uma intuição muito forte de que não foram eles.

-Pode dizer nomes?

-Talvez Kamus, ele não gosta de tocar no assunto. Mas eu também acho que não foi ele. Bem, estou confuso. Acho que não vou poder ajudar o senhor...

Hipérion viu sinceridade no depoimento do indiano.

-Peça para o próximo a entrar.

Aioros entrou na sala do diretor e derrubou uma cadeira no chão.

-Com certeza você é Aioros.

Se Afrodite não estivesse naquela situação, teria rido.

-Sou eu mesmo! Estou popular pelo visto! Você, quem é? – Disse enquanto levantava a cadeira.

-Sou investigador Hipérion.

-Você é da polícia? Deixa eu ver seu distintivo? Sempre quis ver um! Só vejo nos filmes, eles são muito maneiros!

"_Realmente ELE não foi."_

Hipérion mostrou o distintivo para o grego.

-Que maneiro! O seu é bem bonito!

-Obrigado.

-Por que me chamou aqui? Olha, eu juro que eu não fiz nada. Ontem eu estava na janela do meu quarto e a casca de uma laranja caiu de lá, mas foi sem querer. Não estava querendo mesmo jogar nada nem poluir a cidade. Quando desci para pegar, já tinham varrido. Mas eu fiquei com a consciência pesada.

-Não, tudo bem. Está aqui por causa do roubo das provas.

-Mas não fui eu! Eu achei um absurdo tudo isso! – Aioros viu Afrodite no canto da sala – Diga pra ele, Afrodite, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história.

Afrodite revirou os olhos.

-Por que ele está aqui, investigador? Ele também jogou laranja pela janela? Digo, derrubou?

"_Desisto..."_

-Não. Pode ir e peça ao outro que entre.

-Foi bom te conhecer! Adorei o distintivo. Se eu não fosse fazer Filosofia, com certeza seria policial. Eu atiro bem. Principalmente de Arco e Flecha!

-Sim... – Hipérion já estava perdendo a paciência – Pode se apressar?

-Claro! Até mais!

Aioros saiu da sala quase derrubando a porta.

-Não conte com esse para limpar sua barra.

Afrodite olhou novamente para baixo.

Shura entrou na sala revoltado.

-Você... É Shura?

-Sou. O que quer comigo?

-Sou investigador Hipérion, vim para cuidar do caso das provas.

-Certo, pois eu te digo quem foi o culpado.

-Dirá?

-Sim, ele está bem ali. – Shura apontou para Afrodite – A biba ali fez isso pra chamar a atenção da gente. Não sabe perder namorada, não sabe ser homem.

-Não fui eu, Shura! – Afrodite começou a se exaltar novamente.

-Por que você não vira homem agora e assume o que fez, Afrobiba?

-Eu não sou Afrobiba e não fiz nada!

-Viu como ele se faz de vítima e mente, investigador? Acho que ao invés de mandarem ele pra cadeia, deviam mandar pro hospício. Com certeza ele sofre de insanidade mental por mentir compulsivamente.

Afrodite começou a chorar.

-Então você acha que foi ele o culpado?

-Tenho certeza.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar a sala. Pode chamar o próximo?

-Não há próximo, eu sou o último.

-E o tal do... Kamus?

-Esse aí faltou. Muito inteligente o cara. Ele tem uma mente dedutiva incrível. Mas é chato... Muito chato.

-Por que ele é chato?

-Muito sério. E ele odeia tocar no assunto das provas. Acho que você deveria conversar com ele.

-Me chame de senhor. Por que devo conversar com ele?

-Porque ele vai confirmar que foi essa biba aí que roubou as provas.

O telefone celular de Hipérion tocou. Ele apenas limitava-se em dizer "sim" ou "não".

-Meus companheiros estão vindo para cá, Afrodite. Shura, pode chamar Kanon para mim?

-Claro.

Segundos depois, estava Kanon dentro da sala.

-Quero que você me diga a sua impressão sobre o autor do roubo, sem a influência de Máscara da Morte e Miro.

-Senhor investigador, sinceramente, acredito que tenha sido mesmo o Afrodite. Ele tinha motivos fortes para executar o plano. E é muito habilidoso com trabalhos manuais. Faz corte e costura, cozinha...

-Mas só por isso?

-Ele é silencioso, o ladrão precisava ser silencioso...

-Certo, agora chame Máscara da Morte.

O italiano disse a mesma coisa. E depois, Miro também.

"_Droga, devia tê-los interrogado separados antes! Eles estão com os mesmos pensamentos, já estão influenciados"._

Não tardou para os companheiros do investigador chegarem. Subiram até a sala de Shion e foram até onde Hipérion estava com o acusado. Calíope, Shion e os dois professores entraram na sala para ver o que ia acontecer. Os garotos se dispersaram nessa hora, mas aguardavam ao lado de fora.

Mu tremia e Aldebaran tentava acalmá-lo. Saga continuava com o olhar misterioso. A dupla estava com a sensação de "missão cumprida" junto de Miro, que já estava imaginando como Calíope ia retribuir àquele favor. Shaka e Aioria conversavam baixo sobre as perguntas respondidas. Aioros comentava com Shura sobre o distintivo do policial. Dohko continuava chorando.

Miro colou os ouvidos na porta para tentar ouvir o que se passava lá dentro. Seus amigos seguiram o exemplo.

-O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, Afrodite?

-Eu já disse que eu não roubei nada. Jamais faria isso. Respeito os professores, perguntem ao Kim sobre mim. Sou quieto mesmo, mas as pessoas olham para mim de uma maneira preconceituosa. Eu tentei ser amigo deles, mas não consegui. Mas não seria por isso que eu roubaria prova, nem cheque, nem documentos, muito menos chaves de carro! Eu não sei dirigir!

-Hum... – O olhar de Hipérion expressava superioridade.

-Eu disse mesmo àquelas coisas que Dohko falou, mas estava nervoso. Ele viu! Eu era o pomo da discórdia do grupo, ficava muito mal com àquela situação.

-Então, Afrodite, pode me explicar o que isto estava fazendo na sua casa?

O investigador mostrou uma blusa preta, de veludo, com um pedaço rasgado.

-Eu... Eu não faço idéia! Isso-isso nã-não é me-meu! Eu te juro!

-É o mesmo tipo de tecido que eu tenho comigo! E da mesma cor.

-Estava na sua casa e tem o seu tamanho.

-Mas não é minha! Orientadora Calíope, eu juro que não fui eu! Pre-precisam acreditar em mim!

-Onde está o meu cheque rapaz? – Eugeu se aproximou do sueco.

-Eu não sei de cheque nenhum!

-Já deve ter descontado e comprado maquiagem!

-Não! Eu não roubei nada!

Um dos policiais foi até o rapaz e o algemou.

-Esperem! Eu não posso ser preso! Eu já disse, estão me acusando injustamente!

Os onze amigos se olharam espantados.

-Você tem o direito de permanecer calado até o dia de seu julgamento. O que você disser poderá ser usado contra você mesmo no tribunal.

Os onze garotos saíram do meio do caminho, pois ouviram passos em direção à porta. Quando abriram, Afrodite gritou para todos:

-VOCÊS ESTÃO ME ACUSANDO INJUSTAMENTE! DOHKO, POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE!

Enquanto os outros policiais o levavam para a delegacia, Hipérion, parou em frente aos outros alunos.

-Eu ainda volto para conversar com Kamus, o garoto que faltou. Agradeço o depoimento de vocês. Obrigado especialmente ao Miro, Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

Os pedidos de socorro de Afrodite ecoavam pelo colégio. Os professores saíram de suas salas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos estavam curiosos.

-Vocês viram? Foi o Afrodite! Eu jamais pensaria nele como culpado! – Disse Shaka perplexo.

-Ele era estranho mesmo. Mas o perfil de ladrão não combina com ele.

-É, Aioria, mas ainda bem que esse problema foi resolvido. – Respirou Aldebaran aliviado.

-Essa história está muito mal contada.

-Por que, Saga?

-Shura, todos nós sabemos que o Kamus sabia quem era o culpado. O investigador nem ao menos falou com ele. Já levou o menino preso.

-Foi porque acharam na casa dele a blusa rasgada na casa dele, muito bem escondida. – Respondeu Calíope – Agora, voltem para as suas salas. Já perderam aulas demais por hoje.

Dohko soluçava.

-Dohko, nem fique assim, cara, a culpa não foi sua!

-Como não, Miro? Eu tive que confirmar uma fala muito comprometedora! E eu confiava no Afrodite! Tinha certeza de que ele não faria algo assim!

-Dohko, tente se acalmar. Você ficou do lado certo, da justiça. Você foi muito corajoso! – Disse Máscara da Morte.

-Infelizmente, o ladrão ia ter esse fim, fosse quem quer que fosse, Dohko.

O chinês estava inconsolável. Voltaram para as salas. A cada momento que Dohko olhava para a carteira vazia de Afrodite, somente com o material espalhado por cima, seu coração apertava muito. O sinal da saída foi um alívio. Precisava de Lígea. Precisava conversar com alguém que gostava muito.

Quando a grega o viu, se assustou.

-O que foi que aconteceu, Dohko?

Ele a abraçou e começou a chorar em seus ombros. Com uma sensibilidade incrível ela acariciou os cabelos do chinês. Na hora que ele se acalmou um pouco, ele voltou a olhar em seus olhos grandes e escuros.

-Eu fiz uma coisa horrível! Não me julgue, por favor, Lígea, eu te imploro!

-Se acalme Dohko, vamos comprar uma água? Vamos que eu vou com você até a cantina.

Os dois foram até o bar e compraram uma garrafinha de água pequena. O garoto tomou tudo em poucos minutos. A respiração dele estava ofegante.

-Isso, se acalme, por favor...

-Lígea... Você não está sabendo ainda?

-Não... Sabendo do que, querido? Respira.

Dohko respirou fundo.

-O autor do roubo das provas... Foi descoberto.

-Mas Máscara da Morte e Kanon estavam na sala agora na última aula. Bem que imaginei que algo estivesse havendo, porque tiveram de substituir o professor Platão na nossa sala. Dohko, tenha calma.

-Lígea... Eu fiz uma coisa horrível...

-O que foi que você fez?? Foi você quem roubou as provas? – A grega arregalou os olhos.

-Não! Eu não roubei!

-Então, Dohko, quem foi? Por que você está desse jeito?

-Porque fui eu quem entregou o ladrão pra polícia... – Ele voltou a chorar.

Lígea o abraçou de novo, com firmeza.

-Se acalme, querido... Se acalme, por favor.

O coração da garota batia depressa.

Dohko levantou o rosto. Ela passou a mão levemente onde lágrimas escorreram.

-Me diga, Dohko... Por que foi você?

-Porque só eu sabia confirmar aquilo...

-Confirmar aquilo o quê? Dohko, por favor, confie em mim, me diga, que, que você fez de grave?

-Eu acusei o Afrodite! Mas juro que eu não queria acusar ninguém! Te juro, Lígea!

-Afrodite??? Foi ele??

-Sim! – Dohko olhava para a garota perplexo. – Foi ele! Ele saiu algemado daqui! Não ouviu os gritos por socorro no corredor?

-Ouvimos todos, mas Galileu não quis deixar a gente ver o que era... Minha nossa... Quem diria...

-Lígea, eu tenho quase certeza de que não foi ele! Acho que ele está sendo acusado injustamente!

-Dohko, é melhor você ficar fora dessa jogada.

-Mas ele era o mais ligado a mim! Somente eu era amigo dele naquela classe! E eu mesmo o entreguei! Meu peito dói muito.

-Você fez o que achou certo, Dohko. Foi preciso muita coragem. Por mais estourada que eu sou, não sei se eu conseguiria fazer o que você fez.

-Estou me sentindo um traidor! Preciso ir vê-lo! Saber como ele está! Ele deve estar sendo maltratado a essas horas na delegacia!

-Dohko... Se acalme... Eu acho que devemos esperar até amanhã... Pra ir vê-lo. Eu vou com você.

-Você iria mesmo? Mas delegacia não é lugar de mulher!

-E até parece que você não me conhece! Teimosia é meu terceiro nome, porque explosão é o segundo!

Dohko finalmente sorriu.

-Adoro quando você sorri, Dohko. Você não teve culpa de nada. Fique com a consciência tranqüila. Você disse a verdade. – Lígea pegou na mão do amigo chinês.

Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar lentamente e finalmente, um beijo entre eles aconteceu. Dohko conseguiu tirar toda a sensação de mal-estar depois daquela atitude. Lígea deixou-se levar por completa por aquela paixão. Quando abriram os olhos, sorriram, um para o outro.

-Eu te amo, Dohko. Acredite em mim, tudo vai ficar bem.

-Eu também te amo, Lígea. Espero que você esteja certa...


	34. Visita Inesperada

Fase finalíssima. Logo mais teremos todos os segredos e rolos solucionados. Prometo responder as reviews pessoal. Só tenham um pouquinho de paciência. As adoro! Grandes beijos!

**Capítulo 34**

**Uma visita inesperada**

A notícia da prisão de Afrodite se espalhou rapidamente pelo colégio. Ainda não tinham conseguido entrar em contato com a mãe do sueco, pois ela estava viajando, piorando a situação do rapaz.

Na manhã seguinte Dohko combinou com Lígea de ir visitar o amigo. O sentimento de culpa que o chinês estava carregando era enorme, as palavras de Lígea, por incrível que parecesse, estavam ajudando o rapaz a se acalmar. Kanon e Máscara da Morte podiam respirar mais aliviados até aquela manhã, quando Hipérion apareceu no colégio a procura de Kamus. Quando não o encontrou pela segunda vez, começou a ficar desconfiado. Chamou a dupla para uma conversa em particular.

-Vocês acham que o francês, o tal Kamus possa ter sido o verdadeiro culpado? O sueco está dando um trabalho mais ou menos para a gente naquela delegacia. Insiste em dizer que estão o incriminando intencionalmente.

-Senhor investigador, o Kamus realmente nunca quis tratar do assunto. Sempre dava um jeito de cair fora da jogada.

-O Kanon está certo. Mas o cara não é de má índole. Ele é muito reservado mesmo.

-E o Miro coloca a mão no fogo por ele.

-Mas ele não pode estar acobertando alguém?

-A gente nunca sabe – Falou Kanon pensativo – O Kamus é muito imparcial, embora sempre demonstrou que sabia quem era o culpado.

-Ele não apareceu na aula hoje de novo.

-Então, por que não vai até a casa dele? Talvez ele possa te ajudar...

-Vocês dois, realmente acham que foi mesmo o Afrodite?

-Depois de todas as evidências, Mask e eu vimos que ele se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição. Não é alto, tem olhos azuis e muito habilidoso... A blusa foi encontrada na casa dele.

-Realmente, a perícia constatou que aquela blusa foi usada no dia do roubo.

-Então... Só pode ter sido ele mesmo. – Concluiu Máscara da Morte.

Quando já estavam quase se despedindo, o investigador se lembrou.

-Nós ainda temos um assunto pendente...

Os dois trocaram olhares aflitos.

-Sim, vocês sabem muito bem do que estou falando. A jaqueta do Mu.

-Senhor investigador, tente entender nossa situação, precisávamos livrar nossa barra.

-Complementando o que o Mask disse, nós ajudamos a desvendar o mistério.

-Como vocês conseguiram aquela prova?

-O Mu me emprestou a jaqueta. – Mentiu Kanon.

-E por que não disse antes, quando eu perguntei pela primeira vez?

-Tava cheio de gente, sei lá...

Hipérion olhou no relógio.

-Sei... Bom, sorte de vocês que estou com pressa. Vou pegar o endereço desse tal Kamus com a orientadora e depois ir para uma reunião. Nossa conversa não acaba por aqui. E nossa conversa de agora precisa ser mantida em sigilo.

-Não vamos comentar nada com ninguém. – Assegurou Máscara da Morte.

-Está certo. Até mais.

O investigador saiu. Os dois respiraram aliviados.

-Kanon! Se eu voltar pra prisão...

-Não vai!

-Imagine! Dividir cela com aquela biba ainda!

-Mask, qual é? Já disse que não vai rolar nada!

-Espero que você esteja certo!

-Quando foi que eu estive errado?

-Vai querer que eu responda mesmo, cara?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O interfone tocou no pequeno apartamento de Kamus. O francês caminhou lentamente até o aparelho e o atendeu. Quando o porteiro anunciou que havia uma pessoa na portaria querendo falar com ele, permitiu a subida. Só não podia imaginar quem era.

A campainha tocou e ele foi abrir a porta. Quando abriu, levou o maior susto.

-An... Ani... Anisah! – Seu estômago revirou. Fechou a porta com tudo.

Anisah se sentiu confusa com aquela situação. Percebendo o que tinha feito, Kamus resolveu abrir a porta novamente.

-Oi Kamus! Minha nossa! Você está bem? O que você tem?

-É melhor você ir embora, isso é contagioso.

-O que você tem?

-O médico disse que é sarampo.

-Ah, eu já tive sarampo. – Anisah respirou aliviada – Er... Posso entrar?

-Eu... Estou de pijama...

-Isso impede que eu entre?

-Não! Não... Entre...

A garota entrou no apartamento do rapaz. Era bem organizado. A cozinha era pequena, apenas dividida por um pequeno balcão. A sala tinha um sofá de dois lugares e uma televisão. Era a única parte que dava para ver daquela kitnet.

-Estão todos muito preocupados com você, Kamus. Está acontecendo tanta coisa na escola nesses últimos dois dias que você nem imagina...

-Eu prefiro não saber o que está acontecendo, Anisah. Você quer beber alguma coisa?

-Mas eu acho que você deveria saber, Kamus. As coisas estão...

-Você quer beber alguma coisa, Anisah? – Kamus insistiu na pergunta.

-Sim, posso pegar um copo de água?

-Sim. – Kamus se levantou. Rapidamente ela pegou em seu braço. Ele estava muito quente.

-Deixa que eu mesma pego. Nossa, Kamus, você deve estar ardendo em febre!

-É normal ter febre nos primeiros dias. Pior é me olhar no espelho e ver esse monte de pintinhas vermelhas por toda a parte.

-Como foi que você pegou isso? – Anisah se pôs a beber a água.

-O médico disse que foi porque meu sistema imunológico baixou a resistência...

Ela olhou curiosa para ele.

"_Ah não... Estou doente... Pare com isso Anisah, isso é covardia..."_

-Mas o que poderia ter baixado a sua resistência, Kamus?

-Os fenômenos que vem acontecendo comigo.

"_FENÔMENOS QUE VEM ACONTECENDO COMIGO? MON DIEU, KAMUS, SE CONTROLE!"_

-Fenômenos? Que fenômenos? – Anisah ficou confusa.

"_O que eu vou falar pra ela agora? Como você é idiota, Kamus!"_

Quando o garoto ia responder a pergunta, o interfone tocou novamente. Seu rosto corou.

-Quem será que é, Kamus? Algum de seus amigos?

-Não sei, mas eu pedi para o porteiro avisar aos garotos da minha classe que eu saí de viagem. Não quero que eles me vejam... Assim.

Atendeu ao interfone e desligou pensativo.

-Anisah, um investigador da polícia está subindo na minha casa. – Ele olhou para ela desconfiado.

-Então, Kamus, eu vim até aqui para te falar justamente sobre isso.

-Será que você poderia recebê-lo para mim? Er... Não posso atendê-lo... De pijama...

-Claro. Eu o atendo. Fique tranqüilo. – A árabe sorriu.

Kamus foi para o quarto se trocar. Segundos depois, a campainha tocou. Anisah abriu a porta e encarou os grandes olhos do investigador.

-Boa tarde. Quem é a senhorita?

-Eu sou Anisah. Por favor, entre. Kamus pediu para recebê-lo enquanto ele trocava de roupa...

-Vocês moram juntos?

Anisah riu.

-Não, não. Sou apenas uma amiga dele. Vim fazer uma visita, ele está doente.

-Então é por isso que ele não está indo às aulas?

-Sim. Ele está com sarampo. O senhor já teve sarampo? É perigoso contrair a doença, caso o senhor nunca tenha tido.

"_Hum... Sarampo... Que esquisito isso. A última vez que ouvi falar disso na Grécia faz muito tempo."_

-Já, quando eu era criança.

Kamus chegou na sala, com a roupa trocada. Seus olhos estavam inchados e a pele coberta de pintinhas vermelhas. O investigador o observou preocupado.

-Boa tarde. Eu sou investigador Hipérion, do terceiro distrito de Atenas.

-Boa tarde, eu sou Kamus. Por favor, queira se sentar. – Kamus indicou o sofá para o investigador. – Antes de iniciarmos qualquer assunto, gostaria de dizer que contraí uma doença infecto-contagiosa e é perigoso ela se alastrar e acontecer uma epidemia.

-Sua amiga já me disse. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, rapaz. – Ele se ajeitou no sofá.

Anisah puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Kamus. Pegou na mão do francês. Ele retribuiu ao toque.

-O que deseja, senhor investigador?

-Vim até aqui por causa do roubo das provas da Escola do Zodíaco.

Kamus olhou para Anisah sem se alterar.

-Entendo.

O investigador ficou confuso. O francês não ia dar continuar a conversa?

-Você está sabendo do que aconteceu, rapaz?

-Não.

Hipérion olhou para Anisah e depois para Kamus.

-Prendemos o suposto culpado pelo crime.

O francês não se abalou.

-Já estava na hora.

-Você sabe quem foi o culpado pelo roubo?

-O senhor ainda não me disse.

"_Esse rapaz me lembra o Saga. Deve estar querendo me confundir. Mas eu sinto ele muito calmo para a devida situação..."_

-Foi Afrodite.

-Hum... – Kamus fechou os olhos, pensativo.

-Você não se abala com esse fato?

-Por que deveria me abalar?

-Porque ele era um colega de classe seu. Vim, pois eu gostaria de saber qual é a sua versão da história sobre o roubo.

-Mas vocês já não capturaram o autor do crime? O que minha versão poderia mudar nessa história toda?

-Alguns amigos seus me pediram que falasse com você. Eles afirmaram que você sabia quem tinha roubado a escola.

-Eu nunca disse que sabia quem era o ladrão. Pode perguntar a eles.

-Você não pode ajudar em nada?

-Não.

-Você sabia que se você estiver encobertando alguém, a sua situação pode piorar?

-Senhor investigador, eu só acusaria alguém se eu tivesse provas concretas contra essa pessoa. Caso contrário, não me daria ao trabalho.

-Mas seus amigos me disseram que você não gostava de tocar no assunto.

-Pergunte aos meus amigos quem é que gostava de falar sobre o assunto. Isso não é motivo para me fazer suspeito.

Anisah estava espantada com a calma de Kamus, ao responder àquele monte de questões.

-Mesmo assim, gostaria da sua versão sobre o autor do crime.

-Não posso lhe contar versão alguma sobre esse episódio. A única coisa que posso dizer é que eu não tive participação alguma nessa história toda.

-Você acha que foi mesmo seu colega de classe, Afrodite?

-Pode ter sido qualquer um. Todos tinham motivos, todos eram capazes de fazer o que o ladrão fez. Não tenho suspeito definido. Pode perguntar isso para qualquer um. Ninguém vai negar o que estou lhe dizendo agora.

"_É impossível tirar alguma coisa desse rapaz. Preciso abalar o seu autocontrole."_

-Você – Hipérion se virou para Anisah – Em que ano está?

-No primeiro ano, senhor.

-Não sabe de nada sobre o assunto?

Anisah olhou para Kamus antes de responder à pergunta.

-Não sei, não senhor. Sei menos que Kamus. E até prefiro que seja assim, quanto menos a gente se envolver, melhor.

O investigador olhava para os dois. Tinha certeza que eles escondiam alguma coisa, mas ficar ali, perdendo seu tempo não ia adiantar. Antes de se dar por vencido, o investigador resolveu fazer uma última tentativa.

-Seu amigo, Afrodite, está dizendo que é inocente. Que estão o incriminando injustamente.

-Entendo.

-Você não sabe de alguém que poderia ter raiva dele e estar fazendo isso de propósito?

-Eu acredito que o senhor tenha interrogado todos os meus colegas. Se não foi capaz de descobrir isso por si próprio, eu não posso te ajudar.

-Você tem algo contra o Afrodite?

-Não.

O investigador respirou fundo e se levantou.

-Obrigado, de qualquer forma e desculpe-me por vir incomodá-lo numa situação dessas.

-Não há problema quanto a me incomodar.

O francês levou o investigador até a porta. Antes de sair, por curiosidade, Kamus resolveu fazer uma pergunta.

-Senhor investigador, quem foi que acusou Afrodite do roubo?

-Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Miro.

-Entendo. A dupla fez isso, pois precisava provar a inocência.

-Acha que eles simplesmente encontraram alguém frágil para jogar a culpa?

-Não. Eles fizeram o que achavam certo.

-Você não acha certo?

-Eu não disse isso. Disse que eles fizeram o que fizeram, pois acharam o certo.

-Você desconfia deles?

-De todos.

"_Não adianta. Quem sabe numa outra oportunidade."_

-Bom... Eu já vou indo.

-Até mais.

Kamus fechou a porta. Nesse momento, soltou o ar que havia segurado durante àquele interrogatório com força.

-Você está bem, Kamus? Minha nossa, você tem um autocontrole incrível! – Anisah foi até ele e levou até o sofá, como se fosse a sua enfermeira particular.

O coração de Kamus batia descontrolado.

-Ele ainda vai voltar a me procurar.

-Por que não disse o que sabia para ele, Kamus? Aquilo que você me disse, aquele dia, na minha casa?

-Eu não quero me comprometer até ter certeza.

-Você acha que foi o Afrodite?

-Não, Anisah. Não acho que foi ele.

-Pense nele, Kamus! Ele está sofrendo por algo que não fez!

-Eu não estou interessado no sofrimento do Afrodite. Se ele fosse esperto o bastante, não teria sido preso.

-Kamus, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Anisah estava surpresa – Acharam provas concretas do roubo na casa dele! Tudo aponta para ele! Ele não podia escapar!

-Eu estou cansado, essa febre não passa e meus neurônios estão sendo queimados por ela. Se importa da gente conversar disso quando eu melhorar?

-Me desculpe! – Anisah percebeu a real situação do francês – Devia ter me dado conta disso antes. Deve ter sido difícil para você prestar seu depoimento dessa maneira...

Ela começou a olhá-lo com a mesma admiração de sempre. Seu rosto corou e ela começou a se aproximar, lentamente do rapaz. Kamus começou a sentir "aquela coisa quente e estranha" dentro do seu peito.

"_É a febre! É a febre!"_

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio. A árabe calculava todos os seus movimentos, para não assustar o rapaz. O francês começou a se deixar se envolver pelo momento.

"_Estou enlouquecendo... Estou enlouquecendo..."_

Quando ela finalmente colocou sua mão sobre a nuca do amigo, o telefone tocou. Os dois levaram um susto e ficaram vermelhos. Kamus suspirou aliviado. Ela parecia ter ficado desapontada.

-Não vai atender ao telefone?

-Não. Deve ser o Miro ou algum daqueles garotos da minha classe.

-Por que está se isolando dessa maneira, Kamus?

-Anisah, não quero que ninguém me veja assim.

-Se não quer que ninguém te veja, por que consentiu a minha visita?

-Porque você é diferente dos outros.

"_Não, eu não disse isso!"_

-Sou diferente dos outros como, Kamus?

"_Disse sim, seu idiota!"_

-É, diferente. Você... Você... Consegue me... Compreender. – Disse ele com a respiração ofegante.

-A sua respiração está alterada.

-Er... Acho melhor eu ir me deitar. O médico me recomendou repouso.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou indo então. Se você precisar de alguém, não hesite em me procurar, está certo? – Anisah passou a mão no rosto quente de Kamus.

-Sim, Anisah, eu procuro. – Kamus estava enlouquecendo com o toque da garota em seu rosto. – Obrigado pela visita. Até mais.

A garota deu um beijo no rosto do francês e saiu rapidamente pela porta. Kamus se encostou no objeto de madeira, cansado.

"_Céus, como é difícil lutar contra isso..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lígea, não solte minha mão hora nenhuma! Delegacias são um antro de criminosos e pessoas ruins!

-Ai Dohko, até parece que não sei me defender!

Os dois entraram no terceiro distrito policial de Atenas. Se dirigiram até um balcão de informações.

-Boa tarde, nós viemos visitar um amigo nosso que está preso.

-Qual o nome dele?

-Afrodite. – Respondeu Lígea firmemente.

-E o nome de vocês?

-Meu nome é Lígea e o dele é Dohko.

-Certo, por favor, me acompanhem.

O atendente os levou para uma sala.

-Podem aguardá-lo sentados. Em alguns minutos o traremos aqui.

Lígea olhava ao redor da sala. Um vidro que parecia um espelho, como ela já havia visto nos filmes policiais. Andava por toda a sala, curiosa. Dohko se sentou na cadeira desconfortável e esperou pelo amigo, impacientemente.

-Dohko, se acalme, você não foi o culpado pela prisão do Afrodite.

-Não tente me convencer do contrário, Lígea.

-Dohko, o que você podia fazer? Não podia mentir! Você não disse que foi ele! Você apenas contou o que ele tinha dito!

Foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Um policial levou Afrodite até a sala.

-Afrodite! – Dohko correu para abraçá-lo. – Como você está?

-Infelizmente não posso retribuir o seu abraço, Dohko. Olhe para mim e tire suas conclusões. Olá, Lígea.

-Oi, Afrodite. – Respondeu a grega espantada.

O sueco estava pálido, com profundas olheiras e olhos inchados. Mas mesmo daquele jeito, ainda estava bonito.

-Eu estou com a consciência muito pesada, Afrodite, eu te juro.

-Você precisa me tirar daqui, Dohko... Você não imagina o que eu estou passando... Por favor... – Afrodite disse em tom de súplica.

-Eu queria muito te ajudar, cara!

-Eu não roubei nada!

-Afrodite, espera aí – Lígea se intrometeu – E aquela blusa que acharam na sua casa?

-Não faço idéia de quem seja! Não é minha! Não acharam o cheque e nem as chaves do carro! Eu não roubei nada! Precisam acreditar em mim!

-Eu acredito! Mas como é que essa blusa foi parar na sua casa então?

-Eu não sei, mas alguém deve ter colocado lá pra me incriminar de propósito!

-Tem alguém que faria isso com você por motivos pessoais, Afrodite? – Perguntou a grega.

-A única pessoa que me odeia declaradamente naquele grupo é o Shura, por causa da Shina!

-Então, só pode ter sido ele!

-Mas como, Lígea?

-Sei lá como, mas se ele odeia o Afrodite, pode ter feito de propósito mesmo! Ele sempre teve ciúme dele com a italiana.

O policial entrou na sala novamente.

-O tempo de visita acabou. Despeça-se de seus amigos.

Afrodite começou a derramar lágrimas enquanto o guarda o levava pelos braços.

-Me tire daqui, Dohko, por favor... Eu juro que não sou o culpado...

Enquanto viam o sueco ser arrastado de volta para sua cela, Dohko chorou novamente. Lígea ofereceu seus ombros.

-Se acalme, Dohko. Se o culpado não for ele realmente, nós vamos libertá-lo.

-Como vamos libertar alguém sem provas, Lígea?

-Indo atrás, ué! Ou você acha que o Miro, Kanon e Máscara da Morte conseguiram provas porque elas caíram do céu? Vamos começar a conversar com o povo!

-Você viu como ele está péssimo, Lígea?

-Claro que eu vi, Dohko e também não esperava menos. Vamos embora, na próxima vez que voltarmos, vamos conseguir provar a inocência dele. Se ele realmente não estiver mentindo.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, minha pequena.

-Nós somos melhores juntos, Dohko. Isso você pode ter certeza!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu andava muito alheio depois de todos os problemas que havia se envolvido. Aldebaran, preocupado, resolveu ir até a casa do amigo naquela noite. Quando bateu à porta da casa do tibetano, foi recebido gentilmente.

-Vim até aqui porque faz tempo que não conversamos.

-Faz tempo que não converso com ninguém.

-Como você está se sentindo após todas essas confusões, Mu?

-Aldebaran, eu ando muito nervoso e inquieto.

-A Kia não te procurou mais?

-Sim, me procurou, mas eu pedi pra ela ficar longe de mim, não quero mais confusões. Já me meti em problemas demais. Metade deles foram por causa dela.

-Achei que fossem todos.

Mu suspirou.

-Cara, eu ainda estou perplexo por Afrodite ter invadido a escola.

-Pois é... Não combina com ele...

-Mu, agora, que o caso já foi solucionado, eu me lembro que você queria falar sobre o roubo naquele dia em que eu descobri sobre a Kia. Não quer me contar?

-O caso já foi resolvido, Deba, não tenho mais o que te dizer.

-Então, você sabia que foi o Afrodite?

-Não, não sabia não.

-Tá certo então...

Mu sorriu.

-Você acha mesmo que foi o Afrodite?

-Eu não acho. Eu não sei... Isso tudo é tão confuso... Mas alguém foi culpado, então... Coitado...

-Você parece esconder alguma coisa sobre esse assunto.

-Do jeito que você fala, Aldebaran, parece que eu sempre escondo alguma coisa.

-O jeito que você olha pra mim hoje é bem diferente do jeito que você me olhou no primeiro dia de aula.

-Aldebaran, como você queria que eu estivesse depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

-Tudo bem, Mu, eu posso concordar com você diante de todos os fatos que aconteceram até hoje, mas gostaria que você pensasse na seguinte coisa.

-Que coisa?

-Vou te jogar a seguinte situação. Imagine que o Shaka fosse acusado por ter roubado as provas e que você soubesse que não foi ele. Você deixaria ele pagar por um crime que não cometeu?

-Aldebaran, onde quer chegar com isso?

-Se você sabe de algo que possa tirar o Afrodite da cadeia e colocar o verdadeiro culpado no lugar dele, deveria falar.

-Aldebaran, as coisas não são assim...

-Mu, naquela discussão que tivemos antes do roubo ser consumado, o Kanon te chamou de covarde, eu lembro. Você podia muito bem ter feito isso para provar sua coragem.

-Mas não fui eu!

-Não estou falando que foi você! Estou falando que se você souber de alguma coisa, pra você falar! Imagine se você estivesse no lugar do cara!

-Mas e se foi ele mesmo?

-Se foi ele mesmo, coitado. Mas tem gente falando que não acredita nisso.

-Quem?

-Shaka, Saga e Dohko, por exemplo...

-Eu sempre achei melhor ficar fora desse assunto. Não vai ser agora que vou me meter.

Aldebaran se levantou para ir embora.

-Bom, Mu, então, acho melhor a gente se conformar que foi o Afrodite mesmo. Mas realmente eu acho uma pena. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Sinto pena mesmo.

-É... Uma pena, Aldebaran... Uma pena.

Quando o tibetano fechou a porta, começou a chorar. Queria fugir pra bem longe e buscar um refúgio, mas na mesma hora se lembrou:

"_Não adianta-me fugir de corpo, se é a minha mente que me persegue..."_


	35. Tragédias gregas existem!

Tudo estava tão bem que era impossível acreditar que isso poderia acontecer. Como tenho uma penca de planetas em Sagitário, sou exagerada então posso ter exagerado um pouco neste capítulo. Mas pelo menos os meus objetivos foram atendidos. Vamos lá então! Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews!

**Capítulo 35**

**Ainda existem Tragédias Gregas!**

As duas semanas que se seguiram passaram depressa. O final do ano letivo trazia um nervoso a todos os alunos. Não só por as aulas acabarem e receberem suas notas, mas porque depois da escola, todos sabiam que iam começar a viver pra valer. Kamus voltou para a escola, sem sintoma nenhum. De certa forma, as visitas de Anisah o fizeram bem, apesar dele tentar se convencer do contrário. O dia estava bastante ensolarado. Aioria chegou bem cedo. Encaminhou Marin para a sala e se colocou a seu posto, a espera de alguém.

Shaka passou lentamente por ele, totalmente distraído.

"_Sinal de que está apaixonado! Meu plano vai dar certo!"_

Viu de longe seu alvo se aproximar. Nínel entrou conversando com Shina. A italiana estava muito baqueada naqueles dias, por causa da prisão de Afrodite.

-Tenho certeza de que o Afrodite não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas...

-Se acalme Shina, se não foi ele, o verdadeiro culpado vai aparecer, ou você acha que os garotos vão deixar a culpa toda sobre ele?

-Nínel, o Afrodite é muito sozinho, ninguém gosta dele... Só passaram a respeitá-lo quando eu comecei a namorá-lo... Agora que eu estou com Shura, as coisas voltaram a ser como antes...

-Mas você tem que se conformar, né, querida? É a vida...

-Queria fazer algo pelo Afrodite... – Os olhos de Shina se encheram de lágrimas.

-Shina, você ainda gosta do Afrodite, não gosta?

Shina não respondeu.

-Ah, Shina! Por que você está com o Shura então?

-Eu não sei de quem eu gosto... Gosto de Shura, ele me respeita quando quero ficar sozinha ou com vocês, mas falta algo. O Afrodite era super carinhoso, super sensível, mas não me deixava ficar sozinha. Mas isso falta no Shura... Mas o respeito que o Shura tem por minha individualidade falta no Afrodite.

-Mas você não pode ficar com os dois, Shina.

-Eu sei!

-Por outro lado, o Afrodite está preso.

-Nínel... Eu acho que fizeram isso com ele de propósito... Não sei por que, mas acho que fizeram de propósito.

-Shina, eu não sei... Acho melhor a gente nem se meter nisso...

-Quando eu imagino o que ele deve estar passando... Ele é lindo, os outros homens na cadeia... Eu...

-Pare! Não pense nisso! Meu estômago embrulha quando penso nisso! Olha, nós não podemos fazer nada! Você sabe de alguma coisa que pode tirá-lo de lá?

-Não.

-Nem eu. Temos que esperar.

Quando elas passaram pela árvore em que Aioria estava escondido, o grego apareceu, fazendo as duas se assustarem de medo.

-AIORIA! QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?

-Não! – Riu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros – Nínel, preciso dar uma palavrinha com você, em particular.

-Tudo bem, depois a gente conversa, Ní, vou subir.

Quando os dois estavam sozinhos, a russa encarou Aioria de braços cruzados.

-Depois do susto que você nos deu, a palavra é sua.

-Certo, Nínel, vou ser bem direto, você curte o Shaka não curte?

-Ai Aioria, que maneira de me abordar! – Disse a russa corada.

-Preciso que você me responda isso.

-Pra quê, exatamente?

-Nínel, o Shaka é uma pessoa muito bacana.

-Sim, eu sei!! – Os olhos da garota se encheram de um brilho diferente.

-Só que o Shaka não é como eu.

-Como assim, Aioria?

-O Shaka é sem atitude, saca, Nínel? Se você quiser algo com ele, você que vai ter de ir para cima do cara.

-Ai Aioria... Eu não sou desse tipo de garota que parte pra cima... Acho que isso tem de partir do homem.

-Mas o Shaka não é desse tipo de homem. Ele é inseguro, cheio de manias e superstições. Se você quer algo com ele, vai pra cima que não vai perder nada.

-Mas como eu faço isso? A gente só fica na conversa! Acho chato interrompê-lo!

-Que nada. Quando ele começar a falar, você parte pra cima dele, não pense, manda logo um beijo na boca do rapaz. Ele vai ficar doidinho!

-Mas aí ele não vai ficar mais inseguro ainda? Em ver que é a menina que está tomando a atitude...

-Nínel, vai por mim. Com o Shaka tem que ser na marra. Chama ele num canto, aqui no colégio mesmo e manda ver.

-Aioria!

-Nínel, se você ficar esperando "O" momento, as aulas vão acabar e o Shaka vai se apaixonar pelo livro de matemática que ele vai ter que ler na faculdade. Você vai ser deixada de lado.

-Será mesmo?

-Se eu fosse você, não pagava pra ver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Resolveu aparecer, Kamus?

-Pois é, Miro. Resolvi. Precisei viajar.

-Precisou viajar ou estava fugindo do seu... "contato profissional"?

-Bom, já que você insiste em tocar no assunto, meu caro amigo, também não vou deixar barato.

-Como assim, Kamus?

-Já que fala tanto que eu fujo daquela garota, a qual não tenho nenhum compromisso, o que você faz com a... Calíope?

-Ora, Kamus! Não posso ficar com a minha musa agora! Preciso esperar as aulas acabarem!

-Ah... Então, você vai esperar as aulas acabarem para se declarar pra ela?

-Mas é claro! Depois que eu descobri o verdadeiro culpado do crime, ela está caidinha por mim!

-Vamos deixar essa história do culpado de lado. Estou falando de você se declarar para ela.

-Ué... Mas você vivia me dizendo que eu estou me iludindo...

-Qual é a melhor forma de acabar com a dúvida?

Miro encarou Kamus pensativo.

-Você fala tanto que eu tenho medo de me envolver, e você, que fica aí, curtindo uma paixão platônica, ainda mais achando que tem chance?

-Você está sugerindo que eu fale com ela?

-Sim, claro. Se você não consegue desencanar da orientadora, peça pra ela te orientar.

-Kamus! Que idéia brilhante! Ainda bem que eu sempre trago a minha colônia para a escola! Mas eu vou me declarar é na hora do intervalo, você vai ver!

Os dois ocuparam seus lugares e prestaram atenção na aula que estava começando. Kamus olhava para Miro incrédulo. O grego não estava ouvindo nada do que o professor Eugeu estava falando. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Na sala de Calíope.

O sinal para o intervalo tocou. Miro correu para o banheiro, passou seu perfume e arrumou seus cabelos. Sorriu para o espelho e constatou o sorriso fantástico que tinha. Era irresistível.

Saiu diretamente para a sala da orientadora, obstinado a se declarar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Aioria viu Nínel saindo para o intervalo, piscou de leve para ela. Deu um pequeno empurrão em Shaka, que quase caiu de cara no chão.

-Maneira aí nesses seus tapas, Aioria!

-Ah lá, Shaka, a Nínel vem vindo aí...

-Ai meu Buda, o que eu faço?

Não deu tempo para Aioria responder. Nínel já estava ao lado do indiano o cumprimentando.

-To indo nessa. Depois a gente se vê!

"_Maldito Aioria!!!"_

-E aí, Shaka, tudo bem contigo?

-Sim, Nínel, e você?

-Sim! Claro! Ei, Shaka, você teve aula com o Kim sobre botânica, ao ar livre?

-Tivemos...

-Será que você não pode me mostrar no jardim uma Angiosperma? Se der pra você me explicar também a diferença entre uma Angiosperma e uma Gimnosperma, eu agradeceria!

-Claro! Vamos lá!

Nínel respirou fundo e tratou de agarrar a mão do rapaz. O rosto de Shaka ficou vermelho. Chegaram a um dos jardins. Sem soltar a mão da menina, ele começou a falar.

-As plantas com flores ou angiosperma que hoje são as mais freqüentes e numerosas, somente apareceram na história do nosso planeta por volta da metade da Era Mesozóica, vindo a se tornar dominantes somente a partir do Período Cretáceo, no qual são encontrados em abundância fósseis tanto de folhas como de flores.

-Que interessante... E as Gimnospermas?

-As gimnospermas possuem raízes, caule, folhas, flores e sementes, mas não produzem frutos. O nome gimnosperma significa seme...

Nínel resolveu não pensar. Avançou no rapaz antes mesmo dele ele terminar a frase. O começo do beijo foi confuso, parecia que os dois não estavam em sintonia, mas depois, quando se acalmaram, sentiram tudo o que aquele ato demonstrava. Que os dois estavam muito apaixonados.

-Shaka, eu te adoro muito, sabia?

-Eu... E-eu que te adoro, Nínel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miro bateu a porta da orientação com leveza. Calíope abriu a porta, já mais sorridente. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver o grego.

-Entre Miro, por favor!

O grego entrou confiante.

-Desde o dia em que finalmente encontramos o culpado do crime, não conversamos mais. Gostaria muito de poder te agradecer de alguma forma. – Disse Calíope entusiasmada.

"_É agora, Miro, comece a falar agora."_

-Você... Gostaria mesmo... De me agradecer?

-Mas é claro. Se não fosse você, nós ainda estaríamos tentando encontrar o culpado pelo roubo... Infelizmente, não achamos o cheque e nem as chaves, mas só de prender o culpado...

-Foi um prazer enorme, descobrir esse mistério... Pra você. – Miro começou a investir nos olhares.

-Pra mim? Ah, Miro, não precisava se incomodar...

-Calíope... Claro que eu me incomodei. Precisava te tirar dos escândalos...

-Como você é atencioso, Miro! Estou até pensando em preparar uma surpresa para você, na formatura.

"_Minha nossa, depois disso, eu preciso me declarar."_

-Surpresa pra mim?

-Sim, o nosso "Sherlock Holmes" da Escola do Zodíaco merece mesmo uma homenagem.

-Calíope... Eu preciso te dizer umas coisas.

-Fique a vontade, Miro, pra você, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

-Verdade?

-Claro.

-Calíope... Esse tempo em que vim te visitar, eu te imaginei ao meu lado, para o resto da vida.

A orientadora arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim, Miro?

-Eu... Sempre sonhei com uma pessoa como você ao meu lado. A cada dia que se passa tenho mais certeza de que a nossa história deve ser escrita junta, que nós dois só seremos felizes se for juntos, pois eu sei que eu não existiria se não fosse por você. Você é a minha vontade de vir ao colégio todas as manhãs, a vontade que me dá de viver e estudar... Você é tudo o que eu quero pra mim. Meu sonho, minha vida, minha terra, minha água, meu ar e minha noite.

Calíope estava assustada ao terminar de ouvir as palavras do rapaz. Não imaginava que o garoto grego nutria sentimentos tão profundos.

-E eu sabia como era importante para você encontrar o autor do roubo das provas e eu tinha certeza de que eu ia te conquistar mesmo, após todas as outras provas de amor que você me deu, o último trunfo seria a descoberta do culpado.

-Miro... – Quanto mais o rapaz falava, mais ela ficava assustada.

-Pensando nisso, eu preparei a minha casa para recebê-la, hoje à noite. Comprei uma champagne maravilhosa, Clicout, conhece? Fiz questão de comprar, sei que a senhorita é uma mulher fina e está acostumada com o que há de melhor. Prepararei um banho de espumas e logo depois, meus lençóis de ceda a estarão esperando, para uma linda noite de amor.

Miro se levantou, tomado pelo ímpeto da paixão e foi caminhando para onde Calíope estava sentada. Fechou os olhos e se preparou para beijá-la. Quando estava próximo de encostar seus lábios nos dela, ela o parou.

-Miro. Acorde.

-Não posso acordar desse sonho sem você.

-Eu é que não posso participar desse sonho com você.

O rapaz parou e olhou diretamente para os olhos verdes da orientadora.

-Como não? E as vezes que você me elogiou? Você até saiu comigo! Foi tomar chocolate comigo! Disse que eu era lindo...

-Mas você é mesmo lindo, é um aluno brilhante, educado e muito gentil.

-Você provou da minha comida! Achou maravilhosa!

-Provei e estava maravilhosa mesmo, mas isso não significa que eu esteja correspondendo aos seus sentimentos, Miro.

-Eu fiz tudo o que fiz por você! Dediquei minhas noites, meus estudos, por você! E você diz que não corresponde aos meus sentimentos?

-Eu não posso, Miro. Eu sou casada.

-Não pode ser! Impossível! Se você tivesse marido, não teria ido a festa a fantasia sozinha! Não teria ido tomar chocolate comigo! Por que está mentindo para mim, Calíope? Você tem vergonha da minha idade?

-Não, Miro! Entenda, eu sou casada, não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos. São sentimentos lindos, mas eu não posso.

-Quem é seu marido? Eu o conheço? – Miro começou a olhar para a orientadora com raiva – Me diga o nome dele!

-Se acalme, Miro. Você o conhece, é o professor Aristóteles.

-Eu não posso acreditar! Você está mentindo! Você é minha! Vai ser totalmente minha!

-Eu não posso ser sua, Miro! Entenda, coração... Eu até gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes...

-Não vejo mais motivos para ficar aqui nesta sala. – Disse Miro em tom orgulhoso – Se você prefere um velho, caindo aos pedaços, o problema é seu. Eu ainda vou provar pra você o que você está perdendo. Eu tenho muito mais vigor que o seu velho gagá. Eu sou muito mais bonito! Não uso dentadura e você ainda prefere aquele velho idiota. Passar bem, Calíope!

-Espere, Miro!

Tarde demais. O garoto já tinha partido e batido a porta com força. Só não esperava encontrar aquela pessoa que estava ali.

-E aí, Miro? Como foi na sua... "Prisão imaginária?"

Miro soltou um olhar fulminante para Kamus.

-Hum... Pelo visto, deu tudo errado. Você estava certo sobre aquela metáfora que você criou para definir o amor. Realmente o amor é uma prisão... – Kamus começou a caminhar e ficar mais próximo do grego. Cruzou os braços e fez a sua pose de marca registrada – Entretanto... Você se esqueceu de que uma prisão vai ser sempre uma prisão e não uma sala de estar muito bem decorada.

Miro começou a ficar vermelho. Acabara de levar uma queda homérica com as palavras de Calíope e como se não bastasse, tinha de ouvir palavras cheias de realidade vindas de Kamus?

-Eu avisei, Miro.

O grego não agüentou.

-Escute, seu boneco de neve ambulante, se você agora conhece a sensação de estar apaixonado, deveria me agradecer, porque se não tivesse sido EU, escute bem, EU, que tivesse entregue aquele vaso para a Anisah você ainda estaria na sua casa brincando com as suas esculturas de gelo, então, antes de você vir me criticar, pare e pense no que eu te proporcionei ao invés de sempre me tentar fazer parecer um lixo por gostar de você! Não tenho culpa se você não consegue se entregar porque tem medo de parecer fraco! Você já é fraco e covarde por isso! Você perde as coisas maravilhosas da vida por causa disso e se sente orgulhoso por ser desse jeito!

-Miro...

-GRAÇAS A MIM QUE VOCÊ CONHECEU AQUELA GAROTA! GRAÇAS A MIM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CONHECENDO A SENSAÇÃO DO SEU CORAÇÃO BATER MAIS FORTE! DANE-SE KAMUS! JOGUE TUDO PELOS ARES! CONSERVE A ANISAH NUM ESQUIFE DE GELO, QUEM SABE VOCÊ NÃO FICA A ADMIRANDO DE LONGE!

O grego saiu da frente do francês sem esperar qualquer resposta. Kamus ficou parado, pasmo com as palavras de Miro.

-Minha nossa, Kamus, passou um caminhão por aqui?

-Não. Antes fosse.

-Por que o Miro estava tão alterado?

-Não sei, Aioros.

-Não seria melhor ir atrás dele e ver como ele está?

-Eu não vou.

Kamus saiu em direção oposta de Aioros. Shura chegou ao lado do amigo. O espanhol sugeriu procurá-lo na quadra. Não o encontraram.

-Acho melhor ir ver no banheiro, Shura.

-Pode ser, Aioros.

Quando abriram a porta, encontraram Miro estatelado no chão. Ao lado dele havia uma poça amarela.

-Veja! Ele comeu maçã no café da manhã!

-Ai Aioros, poupe-me dos detalhes!

-Ei, Miro, acorda! – Aioros dava tapinhas fracos, no rosto do rapaz.

Shura foi até a pia e buscou um pouco de água. Jogou sobre o rosto dele. Miro pareceu despertar.

-Calíope... – E voltou a adormecer.

-Calíope? Não é o nome da orientadora?

-É, mas por que ele está chamando por ela?

-Não sei, Shura, mas ele passou mal, melhor levar ele pra enfermaria.

-Isso. Aioros, eu pego ele pelos pés e você pelos ombros. Vamos lá.

-Ai! Minha nossa! – Aioros deixou Miro escorregar e bater a cabeça no chão.

-AIOROS, SEU INCOPETENTE! CUIDADO COM A CABEÇA DO MOLEQUE! QUER QUE ELE TENHA TRAUMATISMO CRANIANO?

-Calma, Shura! Foi sem querer!

-Esquece! Fica aí com ele que eu vou chamar a enfermeira.

-Tá bom.

Enquanto Aioros esperava Shura, Saga acompanhado pelo irmão e Máscara da Morte apareceram no banheiro.

-Ih, Saga, o que foi que o Miro te fez, hein?

-Melhor você ficar na sua, Máscara da Morte, a não ser que você queira que eu honre o seu nome.

-Calma, Saga.

Kanon deu risada.

-O que aconteceu com ele, Aioros?

-Sei lá, caras, ele passou mal e desmaiou.

-Ele está com a cabeça toda molhada. – Observou Saga.

-Foi uma tentativa de acordá-lo. Shura foi buscar a enfermeira. A única coisa que ele disse foi um suave "Calíope".

Máscara da Morte e Kanon se olharam e tiveram transmissão de pensamentos.

-O Kamus já sabe do estado do melhor amigo dele?

-Acho que não, Saga.

A enfermeira chegou e junto com os ajudantes, colocaram Miro em uma maca e o levaram para a enfermaria. Depois que ele acordou, Máscara da Morte e Kanon resolveram ir conversar com o grego, sozinhos.

-E aí, Miro, tá melhor?

Miro virou a cabeça do lado oposto de Kanon. Só não esperava encontrar ali, Máscara da Morte.

-Nós ficamos preocupados com você. Ainda mais depois que o Aioros disse que você chamou pelo nome da orientadora.

-Eu disse isso e o AIOROS estava lá?

-Estava. – Confirmou o amigo italiano.

-Que droga!

-Ah, mas nem se preocupa, Miro, ele nem entendeu nada. Ele nunca entende nada.

-Assim espero, Kanon.

-Conta aqui pra gente, que houve? Você falou com ela?

-É, se declarou?

Miro olhou para cima para não encarar os dois.

-Ah, cara. Não fica assim. – Comentou Kanon.

-Você precisa conhecer o nosso mundo, Miro. – Emendou Máscara da Morte – A não ser que queira comprar uma passagem para a África depois de amanhã.

Miro respirou fundo. Era tudo o que precisava, dois supostos colegas tentando levantar seu astral, literalmente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E aí, Dohko, você descobriu alguma coisa?

-Não, Lígea. Parece que vamos ter que nos conformar de que o Afrodite foi mesmo o ladrão.

-Kamus! O segredo está em Kamus!

-Como assim, Lígea?

-Dohko, eu acho que o único que pode salvar o Afrodite é o Kamus!

-Você não conhece o Kamus, Lígea... Ele não vai falar nada. Ele nunca fala nada.

-É impossível ele não se sensibilizar com a situação em que o Afrodite se encontra!

-É bem possível sim.

Lígea deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios do chinês.

-Dohko, vamos tentar falar com ele agora, que é a saída.

-Você vai ver, ele está sempre com pressa.

-Ele vem vindo. – Lígea começou a correr sem soltar a mão do mais novo namorado – Kamus! Oi!

O francês parou e olhou desconfiado para a grega morena dos olhos escuros.

-Oi, Lígea.

-Kamus, nós precisamos muito da sua ajuda.

-Precisa ser agora? Eu estou meio com pressa...

Dohko sorriu.

-Precisa. Preciso que você vá até a delegacia e diga quem é o verdadeiro culpado do crime.

-E por que é que eu faria isso?

-Porque você sabe quem foi!

-Eu nunca disse que sabia. E eu não sei.

-Ah Kamus, fala sério, eu não sou tonta! Todo mundo sabe que você esconde alguma coisa sobre esse assunto. Você sempre foge dele!

O francês olhou para Dohko.

-Todos fogem do assunto.

-Mas a sua fuga é peculiar. Kamus, o Afrodite está sendo acusado injustamente.

-Lígea, eu estou enjoado desse assunto. Estou com fome e quero ir para a minha casa.

-Ta vendo como você foge, francês?

-Eu não sei quem roubou as provas, Lígea. – Ele a encarou firmemente em seus olhos.

-Mas poderia ajudar a descobrir o verdadeiro culpado.

-Não quero me meter nessa história.

-Você não tem coração, Kamus. Não se mete no que não te interessa. – A intensão de Lígea era provocar o colega.

-Não vai mudar a minha vida tirar o Afrodite da cadeia.

-Mas o verdadeiro ladrão está solto. E pode agir novamente, enquanto um inocente está lá, perdendo o seu tempo dentro de uma cela, sem perspectiva de futuro e o pior, ocupando um lugar o qual não pertence!

-Infelizmente eu não posso ajudá-los. – Kamus partiu sem se despedir e olhar para trás.

-Viu o que eu disse, Lígea? Ele não vai ajudar.

-Nem se o Miro pedir?

-Lígea, o Miro que acusou o Afrodite.

-Ah é... Só se...

-O que?

-Só se nós falarmos com a Anisah, Dohko.

-Isso é golpe baixo, Lígea.

-Golpe baixo, Dohko, é o Afrodite estar lá, sozinho, passando frio e fome, enquanto o verdadeiro culpado está livre! Imagine, se a gente conseguir provar que o Afrodite não é o culpado, o verdadeiro ladrão vai passar muito mais tempo na cadeia!

-Por que Lígea?

-Porque ele deixou que outra pessoa assumisse o seu lugar. Deu falso testemunho em seu depoimento. Se o cheque e as chaves do carro não foram achados junto com a blusa, devem estar em outro lugar.

-Mas onde?

-Com o verdadeiro culpado!

-Mas não sabemos quem é o verdadeiro culpado!

-Kanon e Máscara da Morte...

-Lígea, eu imagino o comichão que deve ser pra você querer acusar os dois de algo, mas eu tenho a impressão de que não foram eles...

-Você não deixou eu terminar de falar...

-Desculpe, então, continue.

-Os trastes podem ajudar a gente. Você não disse que eles têm um monte de evidências?

-Sim, eles têm mesmo.

-Então, vamos ter que falar com eles.

-Você vai passar por cima do seu orgulho para falar com aqueles dois?

Lígea deu um beijo maravilhoso no seu namorado.

-Se for pra mostrar a verdade, Dohko. Eu passo por cima do que for. E esmago trinta mil vezes a mentira.

-Lígea... Esse seu olhar me dá medo.

-É bom que tenha, assim nunca vai mentir para mim. Vamos embarcar nessa?

-Vamos. Estou contigo, para o que der e vier.

-Mas sabe o que eu acho, Dohko?

-O quê?

-Alguém viu. Tenho quase certeza.

-Você acha que temos uma testemunha ocular? Minha nossa, Lígea, se nós descobríssemos essa pessoa, seria de grande ajuda.

-Tenho certeza absoluta.

-Mas se a testemunha ocular não se pronunciou até agora...

-É porque ela está com medo, Dohko. Ela sabe que vai se ferrar junto.

-Mas ela não fez nada!

-Mas ela VIU e ficou calada. Ela consentiu com o crime. Não quis dedar pra não denegrir sua imagem. Se contasse que viu, teria que dar explicações para estar no local do crime também.

-Então dois de nós... Minha nossa, Lí...

-É, Dohko. Acho que a história do roubo não acaba por aqui não, como o Miro pensa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pode consolar o Miro, Kitsune Lina. Ele é todo seu )


	36. Por causa dos olhos cor de âmbar

Só passando pra postar o novo capítulo. Mas eu volto pra responder. Fim de ano é sempre a mesma coisa, correria pra lá, correria pra cá, mas vamos levando. Espero que gostem desse. Obrigada a todos!

**Capítulo 36**

**Por causa dos olhos cor de âmbar...**

Os dias se passaram. Dohko e Lígea estavam fazendo o impossível para reunir provas a favor de Afrodite. Entrevistaram Miro, que não mudava de opinião sobre o sueco, assim como Shura. A grega estava achando que o espanhol estava se aproveitando da situação para incriminar o colega frágil e sensível. Não perderam tempo procurando Kamus, ele não estava disposto a ajudar. Aioros? Aioros só reclamava da falta de Ísis. As garotas preferiram se manter neutras. Shina era única a dizer que não concordava com a acusação contra Afrodite.

O mesmo acontecia com o pessoal da turma A. Aldebaran até tentava ajudar, mas toda vez que expressava sua forma de pensar, andava em círculos. Mu nem sequer chegava perto do casal. Shaka colocava suas suspeitas em cima de Shura. Aioria continuava com a idéia de que eram Máscara da Morte e Kanon os principais autores.

-Não vai dar, Dohko. Vamos precisar falar com os trastes e com a Anisah.

-Mas será que a Anisah vai topar?

-Só há um modo de saber. E vai ser já. Ela está vindo sozinha aí. Vou perguntar agora.

-Anisah! – Gritou Lígea para a garota que andava distraída.

A pequena árabe acenou e foi ao encontro do casal.

-Tudo bom?

-Sim, Lígea. E vocês?

-Estamos bem. – Respondeu a grega pelos dois – Mas podemos ficar melhores com a sua ajuda.

-Então me diga, em que posso ser útil?

-Você precisa falar com o Kamus.

-Ah... Se é sobre o lance das provas...

-Isso mesmo. Sobre o lance das provas.

-Não vai dar, Lígea. Da última vez que conversei com ele sobre isso, ele não levou o assunto para frente.

-Acontece que tem um amigo nosso que acreditamos estar sendo acusado injustamente. Não podemos ficar parados.

-O próprio Kamus disse que esse assunto não interessa a ele.

-Anisah... – Dohko interveio – O Kamus é muito inteligente. Sei que ele não quer se envolver nisso, mas enquanto ele ficar fugindo, o verdadeiro culpado não vai aparecer... Nós sabemos que ele pode ajudar.

-Você é a única que poderia conseguir extrair dele alguma opinião sobre o autor do crime.

-Ele não vai me dar nomes, gente.

-Que seja! Ele precisa se sensibilizar com o que está acontecendo!

-Não vejo como, Lígea.

-Mencione a palavra honra. E que se envolver seria o correto.

Anisah refletiu sobre as palavras de Dohko.

-Está certo... Mas eu não garanto nada, está bem?

-Só de tentar, vale alguma coisa.

-Se eu conseguir algo dele, certamente ele os procurará.

-Se for possível, Anisah, diga a ele para ir até a casa do Kanon, estaremos lá nessa noite.

-Ele... Não vai gostar muito disso, mas eu prometo tentar.

-Até breve então. E muito obrigada.

Anisah sorriu e partiu, em busca de Kamus para ter aquela conversa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será que isso vai dar certo, Lígea?

-Dohko, eu não vim até aqui para pensar que as coisas vão dar erradas. Nós precisamos resolver essa situação, principalmente pra você dormir melhor todas as noites.

-Tudo bem, só estou dizendo isso porque eu sei que o seu papo com o Kanon é um pouco... Restrito.

-E não vai deixar de ser. Nós só vamos discutir negócios. Se não foram aqueles dois... – Lígea fez questão de acrescentar após o olhar repreensivo de Dohko – Eles vão ajudar a gente a resolver isso.

-Mas e se pra eles o assunto já estiver morto?

-Não vamos deixar morrer! Dohko, tenha a santa paciência, você quer que eu desista agora?

-Tá certo, tá certo... Então, aperte a campainha.

Ela não apertou a campainha. Lígea pressionou o botão até alguém ir à porta e atendê-los.

-Você sabia que a campainha não tem o mesmo som interessante de uma sinfonia de Tchaikovsky, Lígea? – Disse Kanon irritado.

-Eu sabia. Fiz mesmo para irritá-lo.

-Olá, Kanon.

-Olá Dohko.

Os dois ficaram parados olhando para o grego de olhos azuis.

-Ah Kanon, não vou esperar você resolver ser gentil e nos convidar para entrar, o assunto é muito importante. – Disse a grega arrastando o namorado pela mão para dentro da casa de seu colega de classe.

Kanon fechou a porta mal humorado.

-Olha só, o casal vinte chegou! – Exclamou Máscara da Morte sorridente.

Kanon lançou olhares de tédio para seu melhor amigo.

-Perfeito, era com vocês dois mesmo que queríamos falar.

-Então, podem começar. – Disse Kanon sem demonstrar muito interesse.

-Viemos falar sobre o roubo das provas.

-Ah Lígea, sem essa, o caso já foi resolvido. Quero mais é me preocupar com a festa de formatura.

-Nós já achamos o culpado, fim de papo.

-Não, não acharam não.

-Como não? Então o investigador Hipérion tem poderes ilusórios e aplicou em nós?

-Mask, você vai perder tempo falando com essa lunática que só sabe acusar as pessoas?

-Escutem bem aqui, vocês já pararam pra pensar que podem estar usando o Afrodite como bode expiatório?

-Lígea, reunimos todas as provas possíveis e impossíveis. Tudo nos levou a essa conclusão. Embora seja difícil de acreditar que aquele rostinho sensível pudesse executar o nosso plano, ele se encaixa perfeitamente nas evidências.

-E quais são essas evidências?

-Vamos lá, mais uma vez... – Suspirou Máscara da Morte – Ele não é alto e nem baixo, é magro, tem olhos azuis, não tem amigos, a Shina não era namorada dele na época, ele só conversava com meninas, quis fazer parte da turma B e não conseguiu, aí roubou as provas pra chamar a atenção.

-Sem falar que a blusa foi encontrada na casa dele.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas só o Afrodite tem olhos azuis?

-Lígea, pergunte ao seu namorado, ele estava lá quando falamos da história... Dohko, dê um jeito em sua mulher, ela está precisando de uma boa noite junto com você!

-Respeito, Kanon!

-Vocês conseguiram enxergar alguma armação nos olhos do Afrodite? Digo, vocês já observaram bem o olhar do Afrodite?

-Claro que não, Lígea! Eu vou ficar prestando atenção em homem?

-Máscara da Morte, o Dohko me disse que vocês viram os olhos do criminoso. Como era o olhar dele?

-Era rápido e inteligente. Mas olha, Lígea, até mesmo Aioros conseguiria expressar aquele olhar se estivesse naquela situação.

-Ok, ok. Então vamos para um outro ponto chave. A blusa.

-O que tem a blusa?

-Por um acaso, vocês viram a marca da blusa? Geralmente a gente faz compras em uma mesma loja.

-Eu não sou preocupado com isso.

-Mas o Afrodite é. Se vestia impecavelmente. Alguém mostrou a blusa para ele?

-Pelo visto sim.

-E ele, Kanon?

-Negou que era dele.

-E por que ele negaria?

-Por que o rabo dele ia fritar na prisão?

-Estou falando sério!

-Eu também, Lígea! Você acha que o Afrodite ia dizer: "Sim, fui eu mesmo!"? Às vezes eu te acho patética!

-Kanon, e se alguém plantou a prova na casa dele?

Kanon e Máscara da Morte se olharam. Na mesma hora, Saga apareceu na sala. Tinha acabado de acordar.

-Olá, Dohko... Lígea... Pelo visto temos uma reunião por aqui...

-Não quer participar também, Saga?

-Sobre o que é, Dohko?

-Sobre o roubo das provas.

Ele olhou demoradamente para todos na sala.

-Acho que não. Estou com uma dor de cabeça muito forte.

-Saga, acho que sua opinião é muito importante. – Disse Lígea em quase tom de súplica.

-Não vejo em como ajudar.

-Talvez até ajude, irmãozinho. A Lígea chegou com uma teoria nova aqui.

-Hum... E qual... É? – Havia um pouco de receio na voz de Saga.

-Eu disse para eles, Saga, que talvez tivessem colocado a blusa que foi usada no dia do crime, na casa do Afrodite para incriminá-lo.

Saga não disse nada. Preferiu se manter calado.

-Não vai dizer nada, irmão?

-Não. Com licença, vou me retirar. Preciso ir até o shopping, fazer umas compras.

Saga pegou sua carteira, se despediu dos colegas e saiu de casa.

-Kanon, seu irmão tá muito estranho nesses últimos tempos.

-Está, eu acho que aquela menina mexeu com o cérebro dele. Ele já tinha uns distúrbios, agora está ficando pior...

-Não exagere, Kanon! Seu irmão é uma ótima pessoa.

-É Lígea, mas ele tem mesmo... Umas perturbações.

-Kanon... Você não acha que ele...?

-Me dói o coração pensar nisso, Mask. Dói mesmo.

-Você acha que foi seu irmão então, Kanon? – Dohko arregalou os olhos.

-Ah Dohko, eu não sei. Fora o Afrodite, quem mais teria motivos pra fazer isso? O Mu até tinha, mas já foi constatado que não foi ele.

-Você acha então... Não, não pode ser... O Saga...

-Ele manda muito bem em Grego, podia muito bem fazer outra prova e eu sempre fiquei desafiando ele, sempre competindo... E ele tem olhos claros...

-Não sei – Refletiu Lígea – O olhar do Saga é... Peculiar.

-Pois é, de perturbado.

-Não Kanon. É um olhar melancólico, triste, como se ele tivesse se perdido.

-E por que o ladrão não pode ser alguém perdido?

-Claro que pode! – Disse Dohko.

-E a pessoa tinha que ser boa em saltos...

Kanon começou a se lembrar...

"_O apito soou na arena e Saga ia mais uma vez saltar. Era seu último salto. Se concentrou e saiu correndo. Fez o melhor salto de sua vida. Os alunos bateram palmas de pé."_

-É verdade, Mask. Putz, não acredito...

-Não acredita no que, Kanon?

Kanon olhou para os três com tristeza.

-Porque eu fiz uma promessa...

-Qual promessa? – Quis saber Dohko.

Máscara da Morte colocou a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz. Kanon se sentou no pequeno sofá da sala e suspirou. Passou a mão sobre sua testa, juntou suas mãos como se fosse rezar e colocou sobre a boca. Depois encarou o casal.

-Eu prometi para mim mesmo que se o culpado pelo crime fosse o Saga... Eu me entregaria no lugar dele.

Dohko e Lígea se olharam surpresos.

-Você está falando sério, Kanon?

-Sim. Vocês não sabem o que o Saga já fez por mim.

Máscara da Morte deu um soco no ar.

-Droga, Kanon! Isso não pode acontecer!

-Mas... Gente... – Lígea não sabia mais o que pensar.

-Vamos nos acalmar! Não adianta ficarmos paranóicos! O Saga não está participando dessa conversa! – Dohko sentiu que precisava tentar amenizar o clima pesado em que aquela conversa se transformou.

-Está certo. Bem, vamos continuar. Além das provas existia a chave do carro e o cheque.

-Sim, Lígea, e daí?

-E daí, Máscara da Morte, que ninguém falou se acharam esses dois objetos na casa do Afrodite.

Mais uma vez a dupla se entreolhou.

-Mas aí, Liginha, teríamos que olhar a conta do Afrodite.

-Certamente, Kanon. Mas acho mais fácil pensar nos outros, antes de olhar a conta bancária do Afrodite. Provavelmente o ladrão não foi tão idiota de ter guardado esse dinheiro até hoje. O cheque já deve ter sido compensado. O ladrão deve ter feito investimentos.

-Que tipo de investimentos?

-Não sei, gastado com roupas, acessórios ou presentes.

Kanon arregalou os olhos.

"_-Veja, aproveitei que a Kia não estava comigo à tarde e fui até o shopping e comprei esse colar de ouro branco pra ela. O pingente com o símbolo do Signo de Câncer também é de ouro branco com Zircônio. Não é lindo?_

_-Você comprou isso pra ela, Saga?_

_-Sim! Daqui uma semana vamos completar dois meses! Nossa, estou tão apaixonado por ela, Kanon. Queria mesmo era dar um anel de brilhantes a ela, mas, não posso pedir pro papai, fui ver e é muito caro._

_-Você é um louco e perturbado._

_-Kanon, eu não quero brigar com você._

_-Saga, você não vai dar isso pra ela. Amanhã mesmo você vai devolver isso na loja que comprou._

_-Ai Kanon, deixa de ser invejoso! Por favor, você disse pra eu tomar conta da minha vida, eu estou tomando."_

-O que foi Kanon? Você está bem?

O grego viu o chão rodar.

-Máscara da Morte, pegue uma cadeira pra ele! Dohko, vai buscar um copo de água, rápido!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisah ligou para Kamus e pediu que fosse com ela até uma livraria no centro de Atenas. Como lá havia um pequeno café, pensou em uma ótima oportunidade de abordar o rapaz. Estariam em um lugar neutro e ele não seria capaz de abandoná-la no meio do nada. Assim foi feito. Às três da tarde, os dois entraram na livraria.

A árabe olhou as estantes e encontrou o livro de poesia parnasiana que queria. Depois que pagou pelo livro, ela deu a sugestão do café. Kamus concordou na mesma hora.

-Por favor, um café expresso com chantily para ela e um chá mate gelado para mim. – Pediu o francês para o garçom.

-E então, Kamus, está conseguindo colocar a matéria da escola em dia?

-Vou fazendo o que posso, Anisah. Mas aos poucos estou conseguindo. Obrigado por ter xerocado o caderno de sua irmã e ir me levando aos poucos. Me ajudou muito.

-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você, após ter tirado 9,5 na prova de física. – Anisah sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a mão do rapaz.

Kamus respirou fundo. Aquele toque suave começou a provocar arrepios em si.

-Você já foi visitar o Afrodite na prisão, Kamus?

-Não. E não pretendo.

-Puxa vida, aquele dia em que você disse que ia pedir desculpas a ele, eu achei tão nobre da sua parte... Você não acha que deveria visitá-lo?

-Não gosto do ambiente de delegacias, Anisah.

O garçom chegou com o pedido e os serviu. O café da árabe soltava fumaça de tão quente que estava.

-Sei que você não gosta de falar sobre o assunto... Mas você tem uma maneira tão brilhante de raciocinar...

-Obrigado por me dizer isso, Anisah. Você também é inteligente.

-Você podia usar isso para ajudar seu amigo, Kamus.

O francês tomou um gole de seu chá gelado.

-Não posso ajudar ninguém.

-Por que não? Ai, Kamus, acho que está na hora de você sair dos bastidores.

-Eu já disse que o ladrão tem que se entregar sozinho. Se foi o Afrodite ou não, ele precisa se entregar sozinho.

-Você sabe que não foi o Afrodite.

-Agora você também vai ficar contra mim? Já sei, a Lígea que pediu pra você conversar comigo.

-Qual é o problema em você apenas entrar na discussão? Kamus, ninguém está dizendo pra você chegar acusando. Se você não quer fazer isso, apenas os direcione! Você sabe muito bem fazer isso!

-Não vou me meter no assunto e basta! Me arrependi de ter expressado a minha opinião pra você! No mínimo você deve ter ido correndo contar pra Lígea e pro Dohko o que eu te disse!

-De jeito nenhum! Nossa... Como pode pensar isso de mim?

A árabe encarou os olhos de Kamus com tristeza. Fazia força para conter as pequenas lágrimas que estavam se formando.

"_Esses olhos... Esse olhar... Ah não, Kamus... Lá vamos nós outra vez!"_

O francês respirou fundo e tomou o resto de seu chá.

-Me... Me desculpe, Anisah. Eu não queria ter sido estúpido com você.

-Mas foi... E me machuca... Porque eu só quero... Te ajudar.

-Seu café está esfriando...

Em poucos segundos ela tomou o líquido na pequena xícara. Tomou coragem para abordar o assunto novamente.

-Na minha opinião, Kamus, o correto era achar o verdadeiro culpado, e não ficar consentindo com uma acusação errônea. Mas se você não pensa na honra perdida do Afrodite, infelizmente, não há nada a se fazer.

Kamus olhou para o lado, pensativo.

-Bom, está na minha hora. Se você achar que deve participar dessa nova investigação, dê uma passada na casa do Kanon depois que sair daqui. Eles estão reunidos lá, conversando.

O francês foi com a pequena árabe até o ponto de ônibus. Quando a garota entrou no transporte público e perdeu-se de sua vista, Kamus suspirou. Esticou o braço para tomar o próximo ônibus que estava chegando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Você está melhor, Kanon?

-Responde cara! O que aconteceu? Você se lembrou de algo?

Kanon começou a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

-Foi algo que o Saga te disse? – Perguntou Dohko receoso – Se foi, eu sei muito bem o que é ter um desses flashbacks...

O grego suspirou profundamente. Passou a mão nos olhos.

-Sim... Me lembrei... Saga comprou uma corrente de ouro branco para Kia, de presente de dois meses de namoro.

-Putz! É mesmo! – Exclamou Máscara da Morte.

-E também comentou que queria comprar um anel de brilhantes pra ela, mas não tinha dinheiro suficiente para isso...

-Ainda bem que ele não fez essa idiotisse! – Disse Lígea revoltada.

-O problema não é a Kia nesse momento... – Kanon suspirou mais uma vez – O problema é que foi um presente caro.

-Quanto custou? – A cada pergunta, Dohko sentia mais medo.

-Aí eu já não sei, mas posso ver se eu acho a nota fiscal no quarto dele.

-Então vamos lá!

Os quatro se puseram a caminhar até o quarto de Saga, quando a campainha tocou.

-Quem será? O Saga levou a chave...

Kanon foi até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Não acreditou no que viu. Os três que aguardavam pelo novo visitante ficaram curiosos. O grego abriu a porta.

-Oi. Vim... Para a pequena reunião.

-Como sabia que estamos reunidos?

-Eu apenas... Soube.

-Entre.

Os três olharam incrédulos.

-Kamus? O que...

-Vim para a pequena reunião.

Lígea sorriu. O francês teve a certeza de que foi ela a pivô daquela conversa com Anisah.

-Bem, vamos continuar de onde paramos então...

-Não acham melhor colocarmos o Kamus a par do que está acontecendo?

-É, Lígea, você tem razão.

Contaram para ele tudo o que haviam conversado. O francês apenas escutava, sem fazer perguntas, sem expressar qualquer reação, sem mudar a cabeça de direção. Apenas os olhos acompanhavam as falas.

-E aí que agora vamos até o quarto de Saga procurar a nota fiscal da jóia que ele comprou.

Kamus continuou em silêncio.

Os cinco então foram até os aposentos do irmão gêmeo de Kanon. Procuraram nas gavetas, armários e nada encontraram. Até que Máscara da Morte achou uma pequena lata que lembrava um cofre. Um pequeno cadeado a fechava. Mostrou ao melhor amigo.

-Tá certo, Mask, mas está trancada.

-Arromba, ué!

Kanon tomou nas mãos o objeto. Antes de abrir, direcionou o olhar para Kamus.

-Você não tem nada a dizer?

-Não é melhor examinarmos o que tem aí dentro desse cofre antes de criarmos teorias?

-Prefiro ouvir alguma opinião sua, Kamus. Não acho que você esteja completamente por fora dos fatos. Você esconde algo. Diga-nos o que é.

O francês cruzou os braços.

-O que posso dizer é que ACHO – Fez questão de ressaltar a palavra – Que não foi o Afrodite o verdadeiro culpado.

-E acha que foi quem?

-Todos são suspeitos. Para mim não tem essa de quem tem mais ou menos motivos. Todos são suspeitos e acabou.

-Até mesmo Shaka?

-Sim.

-E o bobalhão do Aioros?

-Também.

-E o Miro?

-Kanon, você não sabe o que significa a palavra "TODOS"?

-Até mesmo nós?

-E por que não? Ora, vejo que estou perdendo meu tempo aqui.

Máscara da Morte olhou para o francês, desconfiado. Kanon continuava olhando para o cofrinho, cheio de dúvidas.

-Não vai abrir, Kanon? – Lígea indagou impaciente.

-Não tema Kanon, você pode desfazer a promessa, se quiser. – Assegurou seu melhor amigo.

-Me perdoe a intromissão, mas que promessa?

-Eu disse que se o ladrão fosse meu irmão, me entregaria no lugar dele.

Kamus pela primeira vez arregalou os olhos.

-Mas que nobre da sua parte, Kanon.

O grego voltou para o cofre. Pegou uma chave de fenda e estourou a fechadura. Abriu a pequena lata.

-Minha nossa! – Exclamou Kanon antes de sentir as pernas amolecerem.

-Segurem ele! – Gritou Lígea para os três garotos, atônita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga entrou no shopping inquieto. Foi direto para a praça de alimentação e comprou um milk shake. Se sentou em uma das mesas e ficou observando as pessoas passearem, perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebendo quem estava se aproximando dele.

-Oi... Será que eu posso me sentar aqui... E conversar com você?

-Oi Kia, não quero conversar com você.

-Tudo bem, Saga. Então não fale nada. Apenas ouça o que eu tenho para dizer.

O grego não se mexeu. Apenas olhou fixamente para os olhos violeta da garota.

-Eu... Eu sei que não posso pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido. Não vai adiantar absolutamente nada.

Ele não se moveu novamente. Ficou aguardando as novas colocações da garota.

-Eu gosto muito de você... Acho você uma pessoa incrível e diferentemente dos outros, sempre te achei muito verdadeiro. Eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz, pois foi completamente desumano... Me aproveitei do fato que você gostava de mim, que estava cego de paixão e agi pelas costas... Mas eu me senti muito culpada por não corresponder ao seu amor e por isso não tive coragem de dizer "não"...

-Está me dizendo que ficou comigo apenas por pena? Kia, você é pior do que eu pensava!

-Não! Espere!! Você me ajudou muito! Eu achei que se eu dissesse "não" seria um golpe muito pior! – Disse ela começando a chorar – Aí eu optei por seguir com aquela farsa pra fazer você feliz.

-Você me enganou. Sabe o significado disso?

-Sim, eu sei. E eu... Estou pagando por isso. Pode acreditar.

-Ainda acho pouco.

-Na verdade, além de querer me justificar, eu queria que você fizesse uma coisa.

-Mas que cara de pau!

-Espere! Eu queria dizer que... O Mu não tem culpa na história... Eu que fui atrás dele e fiquei o forçando a ceder... Você não precisa brigar com ele, por favor... Ele vivia me dando foras, dizendo que não queria nada comigo, pois eu era sua namorada.

-Mas ele fez. E claro, ele que te mandou me encontrar e me dizer essas coisas.

-Não... Ele não está falando mais comigo também. Perdi você, o perdi e perdi meus amigos. Estou assumindo toda a culpa. Você não precisa mais olhar na minha cara. Eu só queria que você não interpretasse o Mu de forma errada. Fui eu a culpada. Fiz pressão.

-Não acredito em nada do que você diz, Kia.

-Que pena, pois esta é uma das únicas vezes em que estou sendo totalmente aberta contigo.

Saga não disse nada.

-Não espero que me perdoe. Mas perdoe seu amigo. Sei que você gostava muito dele e não esperava aquela atitude vinda de uma pessoa tão próxima de você.

O grego se levantou da mesa.

-Você tem mais algo pra dizer?

-Não, Saga. Era... Era só isso mesmo...

-Até mais ver então.

Saga saiu do shopping e começou a caminhar lentamente. Kia continuou sentada naquela mesa, observando as pessoas irem e virem. Pelo menos pôde respirar aliviada. O que ela podia fazer havia feito. A decisão final seria de Saga.


	37. Perdão

Ai ai ai pessoal! Só mais 3 capítulos e tudo estará solucionado! Já escrevi o final, já sei quem é o ladrão e isso me dá muita emoção... TT Minha primeira fic, super revisada, me sinto tão lisonjeada... Não esperava que fossem gostar tanto assim. Muito obrigada a todos! E vamos seguir com mais um capítulo.

**Capítulo 37**

**Perdão**

A última semana de aula chegou. Todos estavam animadíssimos com os preparativos para a formatura. O pessoal da comissão formada por Aioria, Lígea, Saga, Aioros, Ísis e Miro decidiram fazer uma votação para o paraninfo das duas turmas. O paraninfo era uma espécie de professor querido que faria um discurso sobre o ano letivo e as turmas. Cada sala teria um paraninfo. Na sala A o escolhido foi Kim de Biologia. Na sala B, Galileu de Física e Química.

Depois da conversa com Calíope, Miro estava se sentindo bastante inibido, principalmente quando precisava trocar pequenas palavras com a orientadora. Aristóteles chegou a comentar com a esposa que Miro esteve faltando e se desinteressado pelos estudos. A musa inspiradora do garoto começou a se sentir culpada por ter dado bola inconscientemente para ele. Teria sua chance para um esclarecimento melhor sobre o assunto com o aluno grego.

Shina foi junto de Nínel e Shaka visitar Afrodite na prisão. Ficaram assustados com o estado atual do garoto. Tinha emagrecido muito e chegou a dizer que estava sendo torturado pelos seus companheiros de cela. Era realmente digno de pena. Shina deixou a delegacia aos prantos.

Os irmãos Aioria e Aioros também o foram visitar junto com Shura. Quando viram o sueco, Aioros precisava soltar seus comentários inconvenientes. O espanhol soltou um riso sarcástico.

-Veja pelo lado bom, Afrodite! Você nem precisou de academia para emagrecer!

-Você deve estar cheio de amantes!

-ME LEVEM DE VOLTA PARA A MINHA CELA! – Gritou o sueco para o policial que esperava ao lado de fora da pequena sala onde ele recebia as visitas. –NÃO QUERO MAIS VER NINGUÉM DAQUELE COLÉGIO! Quero que minha mãe volte logo de viagem e me arranje um advogado para sair daqui!

-Aioros! Você precisa de tratamento mental! E Shura, você é um animal!

As provas finais também haviam chegado. Os grupos de estudos estavam completamente dissolvidos. Depois que Miro contou a Kamus que era ele o responsável sobre o envolvimento do francês com Anisah, não conversaram mais. Kamus achou uma ótima oportunidade de deixar aquela situação bem resolvida. Em um dos intervalos, chamou o grego para uma conversa.

-Faz tempo que não nos falamos.

-Se você veio me chamar de iludido, Kamus, vai perder seu tempo.

-Não, vou te chamar de mestre das ilusões.

-Por que?

-Miro, você tem noção do que você fez?

-Depende...

-Você se meteu na minha vida, enviou flores para uma garota em meu nome sem minha permissão e o que é pior, me escondeu esse tempo todo que foi você. Mentiu para mim quando eu perguntei se você sabia de algo.

-Ora, Kamus. Se eu deixasse aquela situação em suas mãos você nunca a teria conhecido. Esnobaria ela e se acharia o máximo por isso. Você acha beleza numas atitudes...

-Eu não gostei do que você fez. Não achei legal da sua parte.

-Não gostou de ter conhecido uma garota tão especial? Você é bicha.

-Não, não sou bicha. Não gostei da atitude. Foi um ato inconseqüente. Podia ter ficado um clima muito chato entre mim e Anisah.

-O que importa é que deu certo.

-Não, Miro. Não é isso que importa. O que importa é fazer a coisa certa.

-Ah Kamus! Sem essa! Você teria dado um fora sem ao menos conhecê-la!

-Eu tenho sentimentos, Miro. Diferentemente do que você acredita.

-É, eu sei que você tem. Mas você foge deles.

-Mudando de assunto, você vai querer estudar?

-Sim, claro. Nos vemos hoje à tarde?

-Sim. Duas horas estarei na sua casa.

Aldebaran estava estudando com Mu, Saga se juntou ao irmão e a Máscara da Morte. Conduzia melhor o estudo dos dois amigos. Shaka e Nínel passaram a se encontrar pra estudar também, assim como Dohko e Lígea. Aioros se sentia mal por ter que dividir a mesa de casa com o casal de namorados formados por Aioria e Marin. Shina e Shura estavam se dando bem também, apesar da italiana estar sempre ausente. Ísis preferiu estudar sozinha. Mas não negava que Aioros lhe fazia falta. Dava ótimas risadas com as trapalhadas do rapaz, quando ele não derrubava nada nela, obviamente.

Fizeram as provas e todos tinham quase certeza de que haviam se saído bem nos resultados. Teriam que esperar a formatura para saber quem estava em recuperação. Aioros tinha certeza de que ficaria para Matemática. Aioria tinha convicção de que havia passado em tudo assim como Miro. Kamus e Shaka não faziam a mínima questão de se gabar. Kanon e Máscara da Morte estavam preocupados com Grego e nada mais. Fizeram todas as provas sem colar. Dohko e Lígea também estavam felizes, mas preferiam aguardar os resultados, assim como Marin, Ísis e Nínel. Aldebaran estava mais receoso com Literatura, enquanto Mu deixava para se preocupar mais com Filosofia. Saga e Kia sabiam que teriam que fazer provas de recuperação de todas as matérias. Teriam de esperar um mês a mais para se livrarem da escola.

Anisah procurou novamente Kamus para agradecê-lo pela ajuda. Pelo que sentia, não ia precisar passar suas sonhadas férias estudando matérias da escola.

Na última reunião da comissão foram decididos os trajes dos formandos. Terno para os garotos e vestidos longos para as garotas. Também precisavam eleger dois oradores da turma, um de cada sala de aula. Os oradores fariam o discurso dos alunos.

Da sala A o eleito foi Saga. Era bom em lidar com o público e se comunicava bem, além de ser popular e ter ganhado o respeito por todos. Da sala B o eleito foi Miro, contribuindo para o seu complexo de grandeza. Apesar disso, o garoto também era bom com discursos. Eles teriam que escrever o discurso juntos e decidir quem falaria o que. Não ia haver problema. Os dois pelo menos se respeitavam.

Fizeram os convites e mandaram para seus pais. Do jeito que as coisas estavam caminhando, a festa ia ser inesquecível. Contrataram a banda que ia tocar, combinaram de homenagear todos os professores além do diretor Shion e a orientadora Calíope. Os seis alunos responsáveis pela comissão de formatura sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Combinaram dois dias antes de ensaiarem para não fazer feio na hora. Alugaram um salão lindíssimo no Clube de Campo de Atenas para festa. Todos apareceram, exceto Afrodite, por motivos maiores já conhecidos.

As cadeiras já estavam arrumadas na ordem em que eles se sentariam.

Lígea e Ísis coordenavam a equipe que estava enfeitando o salão. Cortinas, toalhas e encosto das cadeiras todos brancos. As flores usadas na decoração eram grandes copos-de-leite. Saga e Miro decidiam se colocavam o cavalete para o apoio do papel no meio do palco ou em algum dos cantos. Miro achava que tinha de ser no meio. Saga achava melhor à direita. A discussão estava engraçada, tanto que todos até pararam para ver.

-Saga, tem de ser no meio, nós somos os oradores, os mais importantes!

-É, Miro, mas aí vamos tapar a banda. Se ficarmos à direita todos poderão vir todo mundo!

-Eu não nasci para ficar nos bastidores! Nasci para brilhar! A estrela brilha no meio!

-É, mas acontece que todos nós somos as estrelas da noite, todos nós estamos formando.

Os alunos riam com vontade ao ver os dois brigando.

-Esse Miro é uma figura! – Comentou o professor Kim com Galileu.

-Um barato! – Galileu aproveitou para rir também.

Depois, Calíope foi chamando os alunos por ordem alfabética e eles foram se sentando nas cadeiras numeradas. Tudo estava sendo muito divertido.

-Eu já vi o meu vestido lá na La Acrópole. É dourado, cheio de pedras! Minha mãe vai trazer um colar lindíssimo do Egito, estilo faraônico, sabem? Estou super ansiosa!

-Vai ficar linda, Ísis! Eu tenho um vestido decotado, lindo, russo. É aberto nas costas. Nem contei ao Shaka, mas acho que ele vai ficar doido!

-Ah vai! Vai MESMO! E o seu, Shina?

-O meu vestido vai ser roxo, bem forte... – Disse ela sem ânimo.

-Ah, Shina... Não fica assim...

-Desculpe meninas, mas não é a mesma coisa sem ele aqui... Ele vai perder uma festa linda... Deu duro o ano todo pra nada...

Ísis e Nínel não sabiam como consolar Shina. Não podiam falar nada, apenas escutá-la.

-Já decidiu seu vestido, Lígea?

-Já... Azul turquesa, de um ombro só, liso, sem bordado, sem nada. Com uma cauda. Acho que vai ficar bom pro meu tom de pele, né Marin?

-Com certeza. Eu vou usar um verde, japonês mesmo, de cetim. O Aioria ama vestidos de cetim.

-Então, manda ver! Temos de estar lindas para nossos namorados!

Kia apenas escutava de longe os comentários de suas amigas.

-E aí, Mu, finalmente eu vou conhecer a sua família toda?

-Sim, Aldebaran. Todos vêm. – Disse ele com o olhar longe.

-Não está animado, Mu?

-Sim, estou sim.

-Não parece.

-Bobagem.

-Sei...

Mais longe Kanon e Máscara da Morte conversavam com Shura, Aioros e Dohko.

-Vamos comprar apitos, confetes pra jogar na hora que cada um receber o diploma. Vai ser animal! Mask e eu já estamos imaginando A festa!

-Isso aqui vai estar lotado de gatinhas! Mas eu já cuidei pra minha escolhida da oitava vir comigo.

-Quem é ela?

-Ela se chama Liége! É linda... Loira... Olhos azuis e pele morena. Gostosinha!

-Você não perde tempo, hein Máscara da Morte?

-Não mesmo, Shura! E você Aioros, vai tentar re-catar a Ísis ou já desencanou?

-Ah Death Mask... Vou tentar, mas tenho quase certeza de que vou levar um não...

-Se você não tropeçar em seus próprios pés, Aioros, acho que ela volta. – Disse Dohko.

Os outros riram do comentário.

-Convidou a Anisah, Kamus?

-Não preciso convidá-la. Ela vem de qualquer jeito.

-Ah é, esqueci que ela é irmã da Kia.

-Pois é.

-Você está animado?

-Sim, tenho que estar, Miro. Afinal, tudo acaba aqui. Depois é uma nova vida.

-Isso não te deixa nervoso?

-Não.

-Insensível.

Kamus olhou para Miro de forma repreensiva.

-Shaka, agora que você já está com a Nínel por minha causa, pode ajoelhar-se e me venerar.

-Hahaha – riu Shaka – Aioria, você é hilário! Por sua causa?

-É, fui eu que mandei ela te beijar sem deixar você pensar. Eu sou demais, né cara?

-Sim, você é convencido demais, Aioria.

Os dois riram gostosamente.

No final do dia, apenas alguns permaneceram no local da futura festa. Calíope pediu para que Mu e Aldebaran entregassem as homenagens aos professores destacados e para que Kamus entregasse uma lembrança para Shion. Enquanto eles aguardavam maiores instruções, Calíope aproveitou o momento e chamou Miro para conversar.

-Soube que você não anda bem, querido. Precisamos conversar.

-Eu acho que não precisamos conversar não, senhorita orientadora.

A voz de Miro soava muito ressentida.

-Miro... Ouça as minhas palavras, com carinho e coração aberto. Largue o que está fazendo e olhe nos meus olhos.

O grego demorou um pouco para conseguir olhar diretamente nos olhos de sua musa inspiradora.

-Você é um rapaz lindo, Miro. Tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. É apaixonado, vivo. Tem muitos amigos, é inteligente... Eu gosto muito de você e tenho certeza de que você vai achar alguém para preencher o seu coração, que não seja eu...

-Não... Não tem mais graça se não for por você, Calíope.

O grego ia começar a chorar. Quando percebeu isso saiu andando para fora do salão. Precisava respirar. Calíope apenas se lamentou pelo rapaz não ter a deixado continuar falando.

Enquanto Lígea conversava com Aldebaran sobre como levar as flores para Galileu, Saga chegou ao seu lado. O grego encarou o brasileiro e Mu, que estava ouvindo as instruções da colega de sala. O tibetano tentava ignorar a presença dele.

-Eu acredito, Aldebaran, que o professor Galileu vai ser o terceiro a contar da ponta. É só pegar as flores naquela mesa ali. – Apontou a grega.

-E depois eu volto pro meu lugar?

-Sim, antes você tira uma fotografia com ele e depois volta para seu lugar.

-Quem é que vai entregar as flores pro Kim? – Indagou Saga, propositalmente.

-O Mu, é claro... – Respondeu Lígea enquanto olhava para a sua prancheta. Fazia alguns dias que ela estava evitando encarar o grego.

-E você já o ensinou como fazer, Lígea?

-Na verdade, é a mesma coisa que Aldebaran.

-Então, posso pegar ele emprestado um pouco?

O tibetano olhou para Saga com pânico. Aldebaran e Lígea se afligiram.

-Por mim, tudo bem Saga, mas se você fizer besteira...

-É cara, a formatura é depois de amanhã.

Saga estralou os dedos e olhou para o colega de sala, seriamente.

-Não vou fazer nada com ele... Apenas... Bater... Um papo.

-E-eu... Er, Saga, pre-prefiro n-não ter essa co-conversa...

-Não vou demorar. Se eu fosse você, não desperdiçava essa chance.

-E por que... Não deveria desperdiçar?

-Tenho umas coisas para te perguntar.

-Dá última vez, você bateu pra depois perguntar.

-Você vai ou não vai conversar comigo?

Mu olhou para os dois e depois para o grego.

-Tudo bem.

Saga concordou com a cabeça, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando ao lado do tibetano.

-Aldebaran... Será que não devíamos ir atrás deles?

-Não, Lígea. Deixe-os. Se eles não se entenderem agora, isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, não é Mu?

-É...

-Tem namorado muito?

-Nã-não! Saga... Eu...

O grego olhou firme para Mu.

-Mu, você não era assim...

-Eu sei, foi a Kia mesmo que veio pra cima de mim, eu não fiz por mal, eu dizia pra ela que se ela gostava de mim, pra ela terminar... Ela que era teimosa e ignorava o que eu dizia... Além do mais, eu não fiquei com ela depois de tudo...

-Você não era assim...

-As-assim como?

-Mu, acho que as pessoas não te conhecem direito...

-Po-por que... Por que diz isso?

-Você está estranho...

-Saga... Co-como vo-você queria... Er... Que eu estivesse? Estou falando com o cara... Que me deu uma surra... – O tibetano olhou para o chão, envergonhado.

-Olha só... O que eu vou te falar agora vai doer muito em mim, mas eu preciso... É uma forma de eu... Dar a volta por cima.

-Se você...

-Deixe-me terminar, não me interrompa. Sabe Mu, quando eu me apaixonei pela Kia, fiz questão que vocês soubessem. Vi até vocês falarem que iam fazer ela me notar, ficaram felizes com o início do meu namoro... Foi a primeira garota que eu amei de verdade. Minha vida amorosa nunca foi estável, por ela eu senti desejo, paixão...

-Saga, eu...

-Eu pedi pra você não interromper... Mu, eu ainda amo a Kia. E isso dói muito, porque eu sei que ela... Ela ama você...

-Mas eu não vou ficar com ela!

Saga olhou irritado para o colega do Tibet. Mu se calou.

-Semana passada... Ela me procurou.

-A Kia?

-Sim, ela pediu que eu a encontrasse. Eu fui... Ela me contou que foi ela mesma que forçou beijos... Que você sempre teve consciência de tudo, que pediu que ela terminasse... Enfim, ela assumiu toda a culpa.

Mu estava de boca aberta.

-E quando ela tocava no seu nome... – Saga começou a ficar com seus olhos vermelhos, ia começar a chorar – Eu via que os olhos dela... Eles brilhavam de uma forma diferente.

-Eu já disse, Saga... Eu não vou ficar com ela.

-Ela me pediu que eu o perdoasse. E... Eu... Eu perdôo, Mu. Espero que você me perdoe também... Pela surra...

Mu olhava para Saga assustado.

-Eu... Eu entendo, Saga, o motivo de você ter me batido.

-Mas você me perdoa?

-Sim, claro...

-Mu, eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz com a Kia. Ela te ama de verdade. E eu sei que... Você também gosta dela...

-Mas e você, Saga?

-Eu... Prefiro não pensar nisso agora. Faça a Kia feliz... Só isso que eu te peço. Faça o que eu não pude fazer.

-Você também a perdoou, Saga?

-Desde o dia em que eu soube da traição... Quando a gente ama de verdade, Mu, não importa o crime que a pessoa cometa... A gente sempre perdoa...

Mu encarou Saga pensativo.

-E ela foi corajosa, assumiu toda a culpa sozinha. Quis te tirar do barco... Não jogue essa chance fora... O caminho está livre. Sejam felizes.

O tibetano ficou observando Saga entrar novamente no salão, caminhando devagar. Seu coração estava estraçalhado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O café onde o grupo investigador resolveu se encontrar naquela noite estava cheio. Dohko e Lígea chegaram antes para segurar uma mesa. Kanon e Máscara da Morte apareceram logo em seguida. Cumprimentaram o casal e não acreditaram no que viram. Kamus estava chegando, acompanhado de Anisah.

-Nossa, ATÉ o Kamus. – Comentou Máscara da Morte.

-Pois é, o francês não é tonto não.

-Disfarça aí... – Disse Dohko sorrindo.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Kamus. – Todos responderam.

-Oi gente.

-Olá, Anisah, você vai se sentar conosco, não é?

-Claro.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa. Kamus nunca tinha se sentido tão constrangido. Máscara da Morte, Kanon e Dohko faziam o impossível para não soltarem uma gargalhada fenomenal. Percebiam que o francês estava desconfortável. Lígea percebeu o clima estranho e resolveu iniciar o assunto.

-Bom, não estamos aqui à toa, pessoal. Desde a semana passada não falamos mais do roubo...

-É, a formatura e as provas tomaram nosso tempo...

-Mas agora tudo acabou, Dohko. Podemos nos concentrar de novo.

-Lígea... Eu não sei se eu quero continuar investigando.

-Ora Kanon, mas por quê?

-Porque... Você sabe... Se for meu irmão, tem aquela promessa...

Máscara da Morte olhou para o melhor amigo preocupado.

-Eu andei pensando nisso, Kanon.

-Nessa situação de ser meu irmão, Lígea?

-Sim. Quer mesmo saber o que eu acho?

-Claro.

Lígea respirou fundo. Nunca pensou que fosse dizer o que pretendia para Kanon. Segurou firme a mão de Dohko.

-É um gesto muito bonito se entregar no lugar do seu irmão.

-Era isso?

-Não terminei.

-Pareceu.

-Continuando... Não foi você que armou o esquema para invadir o colégio, não foi você que pegou as provas e não foi você que o manipulou para fazer isso. O único responsável por isso... Foi ele.

-Você está querendo dizer então que o Kanon não deve se entregar no lugar do Saga?

-Sim. Exatamente, Máscara da Morte.

-Vocês já têm certeza de que foi o Saga mesmo?

-Tudo indica isso, não é Kamus?

-Não sei, Dohko.

-Kamus, eu preciso te fazer umas perguntas cruciais.

-Você tem todo direito de me perguntar o que quiser, Máscara da Morte. Se eu vou responder, já é outra história.

Os dois se encararam. Anisah segurou firme na mão de Kamus embaixo da mesa. Estava muito fria.

-Durante o ano todo você fugiu do assunto do roubo. Fazia comentários que davam alusão de que você sabia quem era o culpado, sempre fez questão de não se comprometer. E agora, que você já está envolvido no assunto, qual o seu palpite?

O francês olhou para Anisah. Ela viu o desespero nos olhos de seu ídolo. Kanon, Dohko e Lígea o olhavam curiosos, esperando a resposta.

-Bem... Eu não sei quem foi.

-É só isso que você tem a dizer? Qual é, Kamus! Todo mundo sabe que você esconde alguma coisa! Essa sua imparcialidade é muito suspeita!

-O Kanon tem razão! Kamus, até o Shaka disse nomes! Qual o problema em você dizer quem foi pra você e aí contar a sua linha de raciocínio? – Máscara da Morte se alterou. Novamente o francês olhou para a pequena árabe. Ela apertou mais forte sua mão.

-Kanon... Eu posso dizer que o seu irmão me é um grande suspeito... Mas ainda existem outros.

-Você está dizendo isso só porque a maioria acha! Diga-nos agora, foi você, não foi?

Kamus começou a suar.

-Isso nos irrita profundamente, cara! Você não fala nada!

-Por favor, Kamus, tente ajudar a gente... Eu estou com a consciência muito pesada... Se eu não tivesse dado meu depoimento, o Afrodite não estaria preso...

-Dohko, sua consciência não precisa pesar por isso. O que você disse realmente aconteceu e se você for analisar bem, não ia ser isso que ia condenar o Afrodite. Palavras são diferentes de fatos reais.

-E depois de me dizer isso, o que mais pode nos ajudar, Kamus?

Todos olhavam para ele numa enorme expectativa.

-Está bem, parem de me pressionar, mas antes quero deixar uma coisa clara.

-O que você quer deixar claro, boneco de neve?

-Eu não vou citar o nome de ninguém. Apenas vou dizer meus pensamentos.

-Ah, Kamus! Meu!

-Tudo bem! – Disse Lígea olhando para a dupla dinâmica – Se não for assim, ele não vai falar nada. Vai, pode dizer, Kamus.

-O ladrão queria provar alguma coisa para alguém. Podia ser pra você, Kanon, podia ser pro professor Eugeu, podia ser para ele mesmo. Queria mostrar que podia comandar a situação. Imagino que para ter quebrado aquelas estátuas ele estava agindo inconseqüentemente, não prestou atenção no caminho, apenas onde queria chegar. Passou por cima de tudo e de todos, não acham?

-Sim, mas isso a gente também deduzia.

-Ele foi frio o bastante para deixar o Afrodite assumir seu lugar. Eu também acredito que ele foi o responsável por ter colocado a prova na casa do nosso colega de terceiro ano. Agiu de caso pensado, desde o início.

-Ou não, Kamus. Quando o Miro começou a investigar a pessoa pode ter se visto em desespero e resolveu incriminar o coitado, pois as evidências estariam mesmo contra ele.

-Aí já não sei dizer, Kanon.

-Pessoal... E aquela minha reflexão sobre alguém ter visto o ladrão na hora do roubo?

-Ainda tem isso.

-Vocês acham que temos então uma testemunha ocular? – Kamus arregalou os olhos.

-Sim, com certeza, Kamus. Alguém viu e está se fazendo de morto.

-Mas quem? – O francês começou a suar frio.

-Não sabemos... Tínhamos de dar um jeito de descobrir isso... – Disse Lígea apertando os olhos.

-Mas a pessoa nunca vai falar! Não falou nada até agora! – Máscara da Morte deu um soco forte na mesa.

-A pessoa vai ter que falar. Vai sim. – Disse Kanon determinado.

-Por que tem tanta certeza, Kanon?

-Porque nós vamos bolar um plano, Mask.

-Já aviso de antemão que não vou participar de plano nenhum. Não quero me envolver em escândalos.

-Se você não quiser participar, não participa, mas também não abre o bico, Kamus.

-Mas que plano, Kanon?

-Dohko, se o ladrão sozinho conseguiu fazer tudo o que fez e está dando um baile na gente pra descobrirmos quem foi, nós seis vamos pegá-lo com certeza.

-Explique melhor, Kanon.

-Lígea, com esse plano que estou em mente, não só o culpado vai ser revelado, como a sua testemunha ocular.

-Não estou entendendo como...

Todos agora estavam encarando Kanon com curiosidade.

-O negócio é ser estratégico. Cada um vai ter a sua função no plano, certo?

-Enumere então as funções, Kanon.

-Lígea e Dohko podiam ir até a delegacia levar um convite para o investigador Hipérion comparecer na formatura. Ele não vai recusar. Depois, quando ele estiver bem contente com o convite, vocês podiam pedir a ele que levasse o Afrodite para a festa.

-Hahahaha!! – Lígea gargalhava – Você acha que o cara vai soltar o Afrodite pra ir à festa de formatura, Kanon? O Afrodite recebe visitas algemado, vai conseguir ir pro baile?

-Vocês falam pro investigador levá-lo de qualquer jeito, pois o verdadeiro culpado vai ser revelado lá. Pra ele confiar em vocês.

-Você não acha meio contraditório o Dohko, que "acusou" digamos assim, o Afrodite ir lá e fazer esse pedido, Kanon? – Analisou Anisah.

-Mas o Máscara da Morte e eu não podemos fazer isso também. Ele vai achar que estamos tirando uma da cara dele.

-Qual a sua idéia toda, Kanon?

-Minha idéia, Dohko, era levar o investigador mais o Afrodite pro baile de formatura e forçar o culpado a se confessar na frente de todos. Mas então, pelo visto não vai dar...

-Tudo bem... Então eu participo.

Os cinco olharam para Kamus assustados.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ vai participar?

-Sim. Eu vou à delegacia e falo com o investigador. Mas só se vocês me assegurarem que ninguém vai ficar sabendo que fui eu quem fez isso e que também eu vou sair ileso dessa história.

-Kamus, você só vai se dar mal se for ou a testemunha ocular ou o próprio ladrão.

-Certo, então, vamos indo Anisah? – Disse o francês olhando para o relógio.

-Vamos.

-Até mais. Amanhã cedo eu passo na delegacia e falo com o investigador.

Eles se despediram do casal e também se prepararam para ir embora. O pai da grega a buscou junto com seu namorado. A dupla dinâmica seguiu no carro de Máscara da Morte. O caminho de volta para casa foi torturante para Kanon. Não percebeu que estava parado em frente ao seu prédio já fazia mais de vinte minutos.

-Kanon... Está tudo bem?

-Não, Mask... Não está...

-Eu... Eu nunca curti concordar com a Lígea, cara, mas ela ta certa... Meu, você já tem um processo nas costas, vai ser reincidente se você se entregar no lugar do seu irmão, Kanon... Pense nisso, cara... Você não tem culpa do roubo.

-Fomos nós que demos a idéia...

-Claro, mas outra pessoa executou a idéia. Não foi você. Não quero ver você, inocente... Atrás das grades... Você é meu parceiro. Ainda vamos aprontar muito!

Uma lágrima escorreu na face de Kanon.

-Não sei, Mask... Do jeito que as coisas andam... Acho que não fico nem pro final da formatura...

-Não, Kanon! Me prometa que você não vai fazer a loucura de se sacrificar pelo seu irmão!

-Não posso prometer pra você, Mask, o que talvez eu não possa cumprir... Boa noite.

Kanon desceu do carro. Os dois estavam chorando. O italiano acelerou com tudo e tomou o caminho de sua casa. Kanon pegou o elevador, com a cabeça completamente pesada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kamus, estou orgulhosa de você. – Disse Anisah segurando na fechadura da porta de sua casa – Você está fazendo a coisa certa, querido. Eu tenho certeza.

-Eu não queria me envolver, Anisah... De jeito nenhum.

-Kamus... – Ela pegou a mão do rapaz – Você é incrível.

"_Só mais um dia e eu me livro desse olhar... Só mais um dia... Só mais um dia..."_

-Não sou não.

-É sim. É por isso que eu gosto de você.

-Anisah... Eu...

-Sh... – Ela colocou os dedos na frente dos lábios dele – Não se justifique e nem me peça para não te dizer essas coisas... São coisas que eu sinto, Kamus... E tenho a necessidade de te dizer. Agradeço aos céus... Por ter te conhecido.

-Me... Mesmo?

-Sim, mesmo... Já valeu a pena ter te conhecido, Kamus. Você... É uma jóia rara. Acredito muito em você...

Ela abriu a porta.

-Uma boa noite... Boa sorte... Torço muito por você... Até amanhã.

Quando ela já estava quase terminando de fechar a porta, ele a impediu.

-Bem... Er... Você... Você sempre...

-Relaxe, Kamus... Eu sou sua amiga, não precisa ficar nervoso.

-Já que... Já que eu... Bem...

"_Não... Não faça isso..."_

-Acho que eu já sei o que você quer! – Anisah sorriu e abriu os braços – Me dá um abraço, daqueles bem gostosos!

Kamus ficou extremamente envergonhado, mas deu o abraço. Seu coração pulsava muito forte e acelerado. Anisah o apertava com força.

Quando se soltaram, trocaram o olhar mais longo de toda a história.

-Bom... Eu preciso entrar... Até mais, Kamus.

-Até... Até mais... Anisah.

A pequena árabe fechou a porta sorrindo. O francês disse bem baixinho, para si mesmo.

-_Bonne nuit, Anisah... Je vous adore... Baiser... Mon cherri..._

_A frase quer dizer: Boa noite, Anisah. Eu te adoro. Beijos, minha querida._


	38. Preparativos Finais!

Bom, como essa última parte ficou enorme, tive que dividir em 3 capítulos. Esse e mais dois. Tenham paciência... Hehehe logo o mistério será solucionado. Saibam que eu adoro os comentários de vocês, muito obrigada mesmo por terem chegado até aqui e lido tudo. Obrigada mesmo. Um grande beijo para todos.

**Capítulo 38**

**Preparativos Finais**

Kamus mal conseguiu dormir no dia anterior ao da formatura. Tirou o telefone do gancho várias vezes, mas se conteve.

Tinha vontade de ligar para Dohko e dizer que havia desistido do plano, porém algo dizia que não devia deixar aquilo prosseguir.

Quando o relógio bateu oito horas da manhã daquela sexta-feira, deixou as cobertas de sua cama e saiu logo de casa para não se arrepender depois.

Chegou até o terceiro distrito policial de Atenas bastante nervoso. Foi até o balcão de informações.

-Por favor, gostaria de falar com o investigador Hipérion.

-Quem gostaria? – Perguntou a recepcionista pouco interessada.

-Kamus. Da Escola do Zodíaco.

A recepcionista discou para o ramal e depois pediu que ele aguardasse alguns minutos.

Kamus andava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse esperando a notícia de que sua mulher ia ter um filho. Mordia os lábios ansioso.

"_Você veio fazer o correto, Kamus. Não se abale."_

Hipérion logo apareceu, com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

-Bom dia, Kamus. O que deseja?

-Falar com o senhor.

-Então vamos até o meu gabinete.

Ele seguiu o investigador. Ele puxou uma cadeira para o francês e sentou de frente para ele. Sua mesa estava completamente desorganizada. Havia pilhas de papel, fotos de crianças e um envelope com o nome da escola. Um carimbo dizia "Caso resolvido". Hipérion apoiou os cotovelos no pequeno espaço vazio que havia em cima da mesa e olhava para o francês, aguardando suas palavras.

-Senhor investigador, vim para lhe pedir um favor.

-Hum... – Hipérion coçou o queixo – Qual?

-Seria possível levar o Afrodite junto do senhor para a nossa festa de formatura hoje à noite?

-Ora, mas que pedido mais ousado.

-Concordo que seja ousado, mas é necessário.

-Certo. Por que eu faria isso? Ele está detido e aguarda o julgamento.

-Eu sei, mas eu acredito que o problema do roubo não foi resolvido, como o senhor acredita. – Na mesma hora olhou para o envelope.

-Ah não? Por que alega isso, jovem?

-Porque acredito que ele não seja o verdadeiro culpado.

-Então você sabe quem foi o verdadeiro culpado?

-Se eu soubesse, teria o entregado desde o início.

-Não vejo motivos para deslocar o detento até a festa então.

-Bom... – Kamus encarou firmemente os grandes e vivos olhos verdes de Hipérion - Então vejo que a polícia grega não é tão eficiente assim.

-Por que diz isso, rapaz? Está me afrontando?

-Na verdade estou mesmo. Um investigador que se diz tão bem conceituado, que se baseia em relatos de adolescentes e por apenas uma prova do crime encontrada na casa de um dos alunos não deve ser considerado... Competente.

-Posso prendê-lo por desacato à autoridade, Kamus!

-Nesse caso eu estaria sendo preso por falar a verdade e por mostrar a sua "preguiça" em não procurar por mais evidências sobre o crime. – Kamus tirou do bolso da calça dois convites para a festa de formatura – Aqui estão os convites. Vai me deixar ir agora ou pretende me manter sob sua custódia?

Hipérion pegou os convites da mão do francês.

-Não. Pode ir. Mas se isso for uma brincadeira...

-Senhor investigador, por um acaso, pareço estar brincando?

Hipérion não respondeu.

-Leve mais policiais com você. Talvez precise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lígea e Ísis foram até o salão para conferir a decoração. Calíope estava lá, quase se descabelando com os garotos da banda que havia escolhido para animar a festa.

"_Se eu tivesse deixado esse detalhe para Miro resolver, com certeza ele estaria tirando isso de letra!" _– Dizia ela para si mesma.

As garotas conferiram o número de mesas, passaram na cozinha para avaliar o buffet, ajudaram a receber os enfeites e arranjos das mesas. Tudo estava caminhando perfeitamente.

-Acho que não haverá problemas, né Lí?

-Não... Acho que não... – Disse a grega com os pensamentos longe.

-Está tudo bem contigo, amiga?

-Sim, claro! Fico nervosa! É o último dia em que estaremos todos juntos! Vai deixar muita saudade! – Lígea tentava ao máximo parecer natural para Ísis.

-Sim! Me dá um frio enorme na barriga pensar nisso!

Ajudaram a orientadora com os últimos preparativos e depois seguiram para o almoço. Aquele dia seria longo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os gêmeos acordaram cedo. Foram buscar o pai e a madrasta no aeroporto. Aquelau chegou com Sabina naquela manhã bem disposto, porém os filhos pareciam distantes e nervosos. Até estranhou Kanon estar tão calado. Já imaginava a decepção que o pai teria durante a festa de formatura. Saga os recebeu bem, mas não conseguia disfarçar a ansiedade. Além de tudo, era uma emoção muito grande para ele ser o orador de sua classe.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês?

-Não... – Respondeu Kanon.

-É só o nervoso por tudo estar acabando, pai.

-Deveriam estar felizes!

-Eu os entendo, querido. Cada um seguirá sua vida, conforme as escolhas que fizeram.

"_A Sabina nem imagina as nossas escolhas..." –_ Pensou Kanon bastante triste.

-Mas mesmo assim, é uma festa! Deveriam estar animados! Até mesmo porque um de meus filhos será o orador!

"_Ah pai... Não vou deixar que o senhor se decepcione com o Saga... Já tenho a minha decisão..."_

Mu também foi receber seus pais no aeroporto de Atenas. Seus irmãos mais novos também vieram para festa e quando viram o tibetano correram para um grande abraço. Estavam morrendo de saudades. O mais difícil para Mu foi encarar Kudrav e Shayla. Ainda não haviam esquecido as notas falsas do boletim, entretanto estavam mais contentes, pois o garoto tinha demonstrado mais empenho. Foram até o chalé do tibetano tranqüilamente, apreciando as paisagens gregas.

-É nessa escola que você estuda, Mu?

-É sim, Hynia... Quem sabe você pode vir estudar aqui quando for mais velha.

-Será que no ano que vem então, Mu?

O tibetano sorriu.

-Não, você é muito nova para isso. Tem apenas 9 anos.

-Eu já tenho 12, Mu! Será que eu venho antes?

-Se for um bom aluno, Yin, com certeza!

-Eu também quero... Mamãe, você deixa?

Shayla sorriu.

-Mas é claro, Zelenka, mas você é a mais nova, com apenas 6 anos... Ainda vai demorar!

-Mas a gente espera! – Arrematou Yin.

Aldebaran ficou emocionado com a chegada de seus pais, mas mais ainda quando viu que atrás de João e Aparecida surgiu Isabel.

-Então você veio!

-Sim! Você continua lindo e forte, Deba! Você faz muita falta no Brasil!

Isabel sorriu e correu para abraçá-lo.

O coração de Aldebaran bateu forte em seu peito ao ver sua amiga, ainda mais participando de um momento tão importante de sua vida.

Levou-os para conhecer a cidade. Isabel ficou fascinada pelas praias gregas.

-Depois que você se formar, Deba, me leva para curtir um sol numa praia paradisíaca dessas?

-Com todo prazer, Isabel! Vai ser muito bom passar esse tempo contigo por aqui.

-Você faz tanta falta na nossa turma! Não faz idéia!

-Realmente deve fazer meu filho, ela disse isso durante a viagem toda para cá.

-Daqui a pouco, João, o orgulho vai subir à cabeça dele... Melhor nós pararmos de falar...

-Não se preocupe, Aparecida. Nosso filho não sofre da síndrome do "ego inflado".

Amadeu e Lisandra foram de carro para Atenas. Estavam eufóricos com a festa de formatura de seus filhos Aioria e Aioros. Compraram bebidas e a mãe queria arrumar os filhos perfeitamente. Aioria até se sentiu sufocado pelos carinhos exagerados da mãe. Amadeu abriu uma garrafa de vinho e a família toda aproveitou para fazer um brinde. Na hora do "tim tim" Aioros, como já era esperado, espatifou a taça.

-Aioros, quando você colocar a camisa branca você tem que ficar que nem uma estátua para não sujá-la!

-Não seja por isso, Aioria – Disse Lisandra afagando os cabelos do filho mais novo – Pro Aioros eu comprei uma camisa preta. Assim, não terá problemas em sujar nada!

Amadeu riu da situação. Aioros deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Hera e Sansão encheram Miro de mimos e presentes. Ganhou do pai uma caneta Mont Blanc.

-Já que meu filho será um grande administrador, ele merece uma caneta dessas!

-Seu pai fez questão de escolher essa caneta como um marco importantíssimo em sua carreira, Miro. Acreditamos muito em você! – Disse Hera, abraçando o filho.

Miro vibrou de felicidade. A mãe começou a dizer que precisava estar lindíssima para a festa, já que encontraria Aquelau, que era um homem da alta sociedade da Grécia toda.

-E você, meu filho, o que irá vestir? Já providenciou seu terno?

Miro abriu seu guarda-roupa e mostrou o terno novo e bem passado.

-Esse é meu garoto! – Sansão deu tapas nas costas do filho.

Como bons italianos, Henrico e Marissol chegaram em clima de festa, mas ficaram preocupados ao encontrar Máscara da Morte desanimado.

-Meu filho, o que você tem? Está chateado porque a escola vai acabar? Anime-se! Você terá a faculdade cheia de festas para freqüentar! Estará cheia de garotas lindas!

-Ah pai, estou preocupado com o Kanon...

-O filho daquele empresário importante?

-Ele mesmo, mãe...

-Mas por que?

Máscara da Morte contou todo o ocorrido. Marissol também se sensibilizou com a situação. Henrico suspirou antes de dizer:

-Meu filho, se ele escolheu fazer isso, vai precisar de muita coragem para arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

-Pois é, pai. Mas o Kanon não merecia terminar assim... Aprontamos muito, eu sei, mas assim... Não mesmo!

Pietro amansou após saber dos resultados das provas mensais de Shura e voltou a confiar no filho. O espanhol quis saber de seu namoro. Diante disso, marcou um almoço com Shina e seus pais, Juliana e Francesco. Shina estava desconfortável com a situação, mas o que podia fazer? As coisas estavam ficando sérias. Pelo menos, sua família apreciou Shura e seu sogro.

-De que parte da Espanha o senhor veio?

-Nasci em Madri, mas precisei me mudar para Barcelona por causa de meu trabalho. Nessa época, minha esposa ainda viva teve Shura e vivemos por lá até hoje.

-Ela faleceu recentemente?

-Não, faleceu quando Shura tinha 5 anos de idade.

Juliana olhou para o garoto com pena.

-Deve ter sido uma fase difícil... Deve ter sido difícil educar um menino sozinho.

Pietro olhou para Shura.

-Foi, realmente. Mas, estamos aí.

-Fez um bom trabalho. – Comentou Francesco.

-Vocês também fizeram. Shina é maravilhosa.

A italiana sorriu para o seu sogro.

O mesmo aconteceu com Dohko. Shong, quando ficou sabendo que seu neto estava namorando, fez questão de conhecer Lígea e seu pai, Felício. A senhora chinesa ficou feliz em ver como a namorada de Dohko era bonita, porém, não deixou de intimidá-la.

-Se tratar mal meu neto, vai se ver comigo!

Ao ver o guarda-chuva na mão de Shong, Lígea sorriu e se lembrou dos comentários que ouviu sobre a reunião, da "senhora que atacou a orientadora sem piedade."

-Pode ficar tranqüila! Dohko está em boas mãos! – Assegurou a garota grega.

-Dohko veio de muito longe para estudar e no final acabou se apaixonando! Não veio ao mundo para sofrer por amor!

-Vovó...

-Meu neto, ela precisa saber te tratar bem! – Shong se voltou para Lígea – Quero que nas férias vá para Rozan ver as condições em que vivemos. É importante conhecer a família para uma relação amorosa dar certo.

-Vovó... Não precisa...

-Claro que a Lígea vai. Eu a eduquei muito bem. A senhora vai gostar de tê-la contigo. – Disse Felício orgulhoso da filha.

Após o encontro, o pai de Lígea comentou:

-Que sogra você foi arrumar, hein filha?

-Pode deixar, pai! Aos poucos eu a terei sobre o meu controle!

Felício riu da resposta de Lígea.

Os pais de Nínel, Igor e Sônia chegaram quinze minutos antes de Shiva no aeroporto internacional de Atenas, tendo a oportunidade de se conhecerem ali mesmo. A tutora de Shaka ficou realizada em saber que seu pupilo estava crescendo. Seu papel estava cumprido. Tinha o educado muito bem. Se simpatizou com Nínel e com os pais dela.

-Como a Shiva é legal, Shaka!

-Pois é, agradeço aos céus por ter tido uma pessoa tão especial cuidando de mim esse tempo todo! Seus pais também são muito legais, Nínel.

-São fechados, como a maioria dos russos, mas se soltam quando se sentem seguros. Minha mãe nasceu em Belgorod, uma cidade mais calma. Meu pai é de Moscou mesmo.

-Muito legal, Nínel!

Os dois ficaram observando os adultos conversando entre si e se dando bem. Respiraram aliviados.

Takeshi e Akemi estavam estranhando tudo. Marin mostrou o que comia a eles. Ficaram horrorizados.

-Se esqueceu da dieta oriental, minha filha?

-Não, mamãe! Só acho bom variar um pouco!

-Onde é que está o gohan? E o harusame? Não quero que minha filha fique ocidentalizada! – Takeshi abria os armários da dispensa da casa de Marin.

-Papai, não posso viver exatamente como no Japão! Atenas não é Tóquio!

-Garanto que é o Aiororia que te coloca essas idéias em sua cabeça!

-Aioria, pai! Não, sou eu mesma que faço meu cardápio!

-Minha filha, olhe essas roupas! Você não usa seus kimonos?

-Mãe!

-Não gosto do Aiororia!

-Aioria, pai! Tem que gostar dele! Eu gosto dele e é assim que deve ser!

Abul e Maíra fizeram escala na cidade do Cairo e pegaram o mesmo vôo para Atenas com Abdo e Sulamita. Os pais de Kia e Anisah se davam muito bem com os pais de Ísis e se sentiam em casa, pois falavam o mesmo dialeto. O árabe.

A primeira coisa que Ísis perguntou à mãe foi sobre o colar. No próprio aeroporto, Sulamita abriu a mala e mostrou a ela a gargantilha maravilhosa, cheia de pedras coloridas. Abdo já foi logo perguntando sobre Aioros.

-Onde está o responsável pelos furos na conta telefônica, Ísis?

-Não estou mais com o Aioros.

-Mas por que?

-Não deu certo... Perdi 5 blusas e 3 vestidos por causa dele! Fora a calça que foi incinerada quando ele derrubou um drink pegando fogo em minha perna. Um sufoco!

-Fez bem, filha! – Comentou a mãe – O homem precisa ser esperto!

Os pais de Kia e Anisah adoraram ver as filhas juntas. Said, irmão mais velho das duas também estava junto. Contaram de suas conquistas e foram ver os parques da cidade.

-Kia, e seu namoro com Saga? Não deu certo mesmo?

-Não... Mas não se preocupe, mamãe... Eu já estou em outra.

-A Kia sempre foi bem rápida, né? – Comentou Said rindo.

Anisah deu uma boa gargalhada.

-E você, está rindo aí! Sabe mãe, a Anisah está gostando de um francês do terceiro ano!

-KIA!!! – Anisah censurava a irmã mais velha com o rosto completamente corado.

-É mesmo? – Quis saber Abul – Quem é ele?

-Ele se chama Kamus!

-Pára, Kia!

-Ora, não briguem! Se ele faz bem à sua irmã, Kia, deixe-a curtir o rapaz sossegada!

-Os franceses são frescos, mas são bastante finos. Têm muita classe! – Comentou Said - Fez uma boa escolha, Anisah.

A pequena árabe sorriu.

Falando no francês, com Belina e Franz não foi diferente. Kamus os recebeu cordialmente e com muita categoria. Chegaram na kitnet do filho e não se espantaram com a organização. Kamus tinha feito compras e preparado um bom almoço, como seus pais gostavam. Sua mão na cozinha era impressionante. Ótimo gourmet.

-Você fez curso de culinária durante o ano, não é meu filho?

-Sim senhor. Me ajudou a aprimorar as técnicas que aprendi com o senhor enquanto morava na França.

-Que ótimo! Então poderá voltar para a França e ajudar seu pai com o restaurante.

-Pretendo cursar faculdade. A culinária é apenas um hobby para mim, senhora minha mãe.

-Mas e o restaurante do seu pai?

-Terão de me perdoar, eu já fiz planos para a minha vida profissional.

-Pretende cursar o quê, filho?

-Física.

Franz e Belina arregalaram os olhos.

-Física? Kamus, existem tantos outros campos para se ganhar dinheiro...

-Pai, eu já fiz a minha escolha. É isso que me fará feliz.

Os pais do francês se olharam contrariados. Quando o almoço terminou e Belina foi lavar a louça, se lembrou de perguntar:

-Querido, arranjou alguma namoradinha na escola?

As maçãs do rosto de Kamus ficaram vermelhas e quentes. Franz deu uma risada gostosa.

-Veja só, Belina! Ele arranjou! Finalmente! Estávamos preocupados...

-Não, não arranjei não.

-E por que ficou vermelho, Kamus?

-Não... É que... Eu não gosto de falar nisso.

Franz e Belina trocaram sorrisos.

Enquanto todos se encontravam felizes com seus pais, Astride voltou de viagem para a Suécia e encontrou sua empregada extremamente aflita.

-COMO É QUE NÃO ME AVISARAM DISSO ANTES? MAS EU VOU MATAR O AFRODITE! COMO É QUE ELE FAZ ISSO?

-Se-senhora, tentamos falar contigo, mas seu telefone celular não pegava nos Alpes e como estava sozinha, não tinha como... Entenda...

Não esperou por mais nenhum minuto. Pegou o primeiro vôo para a Grécia aflitíssima, chegando lá tomou um táxi e foi para o endereço que sua empregada tinha anotado. Se dirigiu para a delegacia criando tumulto e deixando de lado a sua pose formal e educada. Gritava em sueco e a única coisa que entenderam foi o nome do investigador Hipérion. Chamaram-no no mesmo instante. Ela quase partiu para cima do policial quando o viu.

-Por favor, gostaria que se acalmasse antes de trocar qualquer palavra com a senhora!

-EU EXIJO A PRESENÇA DO MEU FILHO AQUI E AGORA! ISSO É UM ABSURDO! PRECISO FALAR COM ELE AGORA!

-Minha senhora...

-VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O MEU PEDIDO? EU QUERO ELE AGORA!

Vendo que não ia conseguir acalmar a mulher, tratou de chamar Afrodite. Levou-a para a sala onde ele costumava receber visitas e pediu que ela o esperasse.

-EU NÃO VOU ESPERAR NADA! EU QUERO ELE AGORA!

Hipérion voltou o mais depressa possível acompanhado do garoto. Na hora em que Astride o viu, partiu para cima dele, o estapeando.

-Calma mãe! Eu não tenho culpa de nada! – Dizia Afrodite enquanto levava um tapa no rosto.

Hipérion precisou segurar a sueca. Ela caiu em prantos.

-Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas, meu filho? Você me envergonha! Roubando? E o que foi que eu te ensinei durante a sua vida toda?

-Mamãe, eu te juro que sou inocente! Não chore! Eu vou provar para todos que sou inocente!

Hipérion revirava os olhos. Já tinha visto tantas vezes a mesma cena que já estava cansado daquele tipo de conversa.

Quando Astride finalmente se acalmou e Afrodite parou de chorar, ele pôde contar com calma tudo o que havia acontecido. Mesmo assim, sua mãe pareceu não acreditar. Nessa hora, Hipérion resolveu intervir.

-Hoje a noite será a formatura do terceiro ano da escola de seu filho. Um dos garotos esteve aqui e pediu a presença dele lá. Me assegurou que Afrodite não é o verdadeiro culpado.

-Tá vendo, mãe? Lembra do Dohko, aquele chinês que eu sempre te falo? Foi ele que veio aqui e fez esse pedido...

-Não, não foi Dohko que esteve aqui. – Disse Hipérion em tom sério.

-Não? Mas... Então...? Quem foi?

-Kamus.

-Kamus? Não pode ser!

-Sim, foi ele mesmo.

Astride já estava voltando a respirar novamente.

-Teremos que esperar até a noite, minha senhora. Vá para casa, se arrume e vá para a festa. Lá resolveremos o assunto por completo.

-Não posso levar meu filho comigo?

-Não, ele ficará conosco. É melhor a senhora fazer o que eu disse. Vá, se arrume e esteja na festa às... – O investigador tirou o convite do bolso e olhou o horário – Oito horas. Vamos resolver de uma vez por todas se não foi mesmo seu filho o responsável por esse crime.

Foi nesse instante que a sueca notou o estado de Afrodite. Pálido, bem mais magro e com olheiras enormes. Seu coração apertou. Um policial o levou de volta para cela e ela permaneceu na sala com o investigador.

-Senhor investigador, meu filho... É um menino bom... Eu acho que ele... Ele não faria isso...

-Vá para casa. Nos vemos mais tarde. Vou tentar esquecer o escândalo que a senhorita deu aqui na delegacia. Até mais.

Hipérion deixou Astride na sala, completamente só.

Somente então que ela se lembrou que não havia feito mala nenhuma e que estava apenas com a roupa do corpo. Precisava ir ao shopping comprar uma roupa adequada para a ocasião. Respirou fundo, pois não havia vontade alguma para fazer aquilo.

_Continua..._


	39. Uma Festa Conturbada

Pessoal, desta vez não farei comentários. Apenas quero que leiam o capítulo sem minha interferência. Vão querer me matar, eu sei, mas vamos lá. Obrigada pelas reviews!!

**Capítulo 39**

**Uma festa conturbada**

As sete e meia da noite os garotos já estavam no salão de festas do Clube de Campo de Atenas. Era impossível dizer quem estava mais bonito. Ver todos os garotos de terno e as meninas com vestido longo era a cena mais linda de todo o ano letivo.

-Minha nossa, Lígea, como o Dohko está lindo!

-Mas o Aioria também está, Marin!

-Olha o Shaka, Nínel! Você tem muita sorte! Nunca imaginei que caíssem tão bem os trajes a rigor para ele.

As meninas também ficaram maravilhadas com Kanon e Máscara da Morte. Como sempre se vestiam de modo descontraído, era impossível imaginá-los com terno e gravata. Também estavam de tirar o fôlego. Shina chegou com seus pais, seu vestido roxo vivo reavivava os olhos e cabelos verdes da italiana. Seus pais também estavam lindos. Ísis estava com seu vestido dourado e seu colar que tanto falara dias antes. Lígea, de azul turquesa, destacava com sua pele morena. Cabelos soltos e alisados. Estava quase irreconhecível. Marin fez um coque nos cabelos e parecia uma japonesa tradicional.

-Eu ADORO quando a Marin se veste desse jeito, irmão!

-É mesmo, Aioria, ela está lindíssima!

Mas todos pararam para uma visão deslumbrante. Não sabiam se olhavam para Anisah, com um vestido amarelo vivo, decotado e com um laço nas costas, na altura dos quadris, ou se contemplavam Kia, vestida de cinza, com bordados floridos e os cabelos curtos penteados com gel. Estava maravilhosa.

-Você viu a Kia, Saga?

-Vi... – O grego não tirava os olhos da árabe. Sentiu seu coração balançar.

Um pouco mais adiante, Miro conversava com Kamus. O francês perdeu a fala quando viu Anisah passar por ele. Até Miro se assustou com a visão.

-Kamus... Essa menina... Ela está...

-Maravilhosa.

Kamus arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que tinha dito.

-Hahahaha!!! – Riu Miro – Se entregou!!! Finalmente!!!

-Não, Miro! – O francês ficou vermelho.

-Até quando você vai negar, Kamus? Se entrega logo!

-Eu... Eu só fiz um elogio!

-Ta bom, Kamus! Só um elogio!

Aldebaran apresentou Isabel aos seus amigos. Quando a garota teve de entrar para se sentar à mesa, Mu, Shaka e Aioria partiram para cima do brasileiro.

-AE DEBÃO! QUE GAROTA LEGAL!!

O brasileiro ficou sem graça com o comentário de Aioria.

-Vejo que todos nós temos namoradas. Isso não é muito bacana, pessoal?

-Todos, menos eu, Shaka.

-Não fica com a Kia porque não quer, Mu. O próprio Saga disse pra você a fazer feliz.

-Ah... Mas eu... Não é bem assim, Aldebaran.

-Mu, a Kia está uma gostosuda. Se eu fosse você, já chegava beijando!

-Aioria, quando você vai aprender que as pessoas não são iguais a você?

-Tem razão, Shaka. Eu sou mais eu mesmo e não tem pra ninguém!

Lígea estava conversando com Dohko quando viu a viatura da polícia chegar.

-Kamus conseguiu! – Vibrou a garota.

-Lígea, vá segurar o investigador que eu vou chamar Kamus. É melhor ninguém ver que a polícia está aqui. Tudo tem que sair perfeitamente, como Kanon disse.

-Está certo. Vai lá! – Lígea deu um gostoso beijo em Dohko antes dele ir a busca de Kamus.

Ela desceu as escadarias e cumprimentou o investigador. Estava muito bem vestido e bonito.

-Boa noite, senhor investigador... – Ela procurou por Afrodite ao seu lado e não o encontrou – Resolveu vir para nossa festa?

-Sim, pedido de um amigo seu, Kamus.

-Ora... Justo Kamus? – Fingiu Lígea o máximo que pode.

-Sim. Trouxe Afrodite comigo, mas ele está dentro do carro.

Lígea ia responder, mas logo seu namorado chegou com o francês.

-Boa noite, Kamus. Boa noite, Dohko.

-Boa noite, senhor investigador. – Responderam os dois.

-Trouxe comigo o Afrodite, agora, podemos resolver logo essa situação?

-Pessoal! – Gritou Calíope – Todos acompanhando seus pais para a grande entrada! Vamos fazer igual ao ensaio! Vamos, por ordem alfabética, todos aqui!

-Senhor investigador, teria como o senhor entrar com o Afrodite e permanecer na sombra até a hora da revelação? – Pediu Kamus.

-Eu sabia que isso era uma brincadeira! Não vim até aqui pra brincar de pique-esconde!

-Não, é que se o senhor entrar com o Afrodite, vão perceber que vamos... – Disse Dohko aflito.

-LÍGEA, DOHKO E KAMUS! ONDE ESTÃO VOCÊS? – Gritou Calíope.

-Por favor, senhor investigador, nós precisamos que colabore conosco!

-NÃO VOU CHAMAR DE NOVO!

-Temos que ir. Contamos com o senhor.- Lígea olhou para o investigador como se suplicasse antes de começar a correr.

Hipérion ficou observando os três subindo as escadas correndo. Abriu a porta do carro e ajudou o sueco a descer.

-Parece que eles criaram uma espécie de plano para te ajudar. Pelo visto, você tem amigos sim.

-Eu sabia que o Dohko não ia me deixar na mão...

-Então, vamos esperar eles entrarem no salão e depois entraremos por uma das laterais.

-Será que o senhor... É... Não podia me soltar? Eu... Eu não vou fugir...

-Não. – Respondeu Hipérion secamente – Enquanto não resolvermos a situação, você ainda continua preso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A música começou a soar e os garotos começaram a entrar, junto dos pais no salão de festas. Como Afrodite era o primeiro a entrar, não foi chamado. A fila foi puxada por Aldebaran. Quando entrou no salão, observou que Astride, mãe do sueco estava lá. Até estranhou, mas continuou sorrindo. Viu Isabel acenando para ele. Ocupou sua cadeira, no lado direito do salão de festas.

As cadeiras foram divididas em turma A e B. A classe A se situava na direita do corredor que havia ao meio, feita por um tapete vermelho. Logicamente a classe B tinha suas cadeiras situadas na esquerda. Aioria entrou com seu pai e Aioros com sua mãe. Aos poucos todos já ocupavam seus lugares.

Uma mesa grande estava montada embaixo do palco e lá se encontravam todos os professores, inclusive os dos cursos alternativos. Nix estava lindíssima, ainda toda vestida de negro. Kanon não tirava os olhos daquela mulher.

Se acomodaram. Kanon e Máscara da Morte distribuíram serpentinas e confetes para a hora em que fossem receber os diplomas todos festejarem juntamente. Os sorrisos dos garotos brilhavam. Alguns brilhavam mais que outros, mas era por causa da preocupação. Sem ninguém perceber, Hipérion entrou com Afrodite e ficaram num canto escuro do salão. Calíope, vestida de vermelho, com os cabelos cacheados e soltos estava deslumbrante. Tirava o fôlego de Miro. Kamus, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar de Anisah. A sorte dele era que a garota estava conversando com a família em todos os momentos. Shion estava sentado bem ao meio da mesa dos professores, sempre com a pose séria. A orientadora se levantou e subiu ao palco. Testou o microfone e pediu a atenção de todos.

-Boa noite a todos!

-Boa noite! – A saudação ressoou por todo o salão.

-Estamos aqui para encerrar mais um ano letivo, desse terceiro ano bastante... Agitado.

Os alunos riram da frase de Calíope.

-Tivemos um ano bastante diferente dos anteriores. Com direito a mudança de notas nos boletins... – A orientadora olhou para a dupla dinâmica – Roubo de provas, Semana Cultural e vários outros acontecimentos. Essa turma foi de longe, a que nos deu mais trabalho! Não é mesmo, professores?

Os professores concordaram entre si. Os alunos ainda riam dos comentários bem humorados da orientadora.

-Mas todos são excelentes e farão muito bonito na faculdade que escolherem. Fico muito realizada em saber que conseguimos mais uma vez concluir nossa meta.

Todos se levantaram para bater palmas, sorrindo.

-O que foi, Mu? Te sinto meio apagado...

-Não foi nada, Aldebaran. – Mu virou sua cabeça em direção ao palco.

-Gostaria de chamar aqui em cima, nossos paraninfos de turma: Galileu e Kim.

Todos pegaram seus confetes e jogaram para cima, enquanto a dupla se dirigia ao palco. Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioros e Shura sopravam suas cornetinhas. A turma urrava.

-Boa noite a todos! – Gritou o professor Kim.

-Boa noite!

-Boa noite a todos os alunos, familiares e amigos! – Gritou o professor Galileu.

A turma vibrou novamente. Os professores estavam emocionados com o carinho dos alunos por eles.

-Estamos aqui graças a vocês! Que fizeram bonito durante o ano todo. – Começou a falar o professor Kim – Fomos escolhidos por duas turmas diferentes, mas os motivos foram os mesmos. Queríamos agradecer todo o carinho que vocês têm por nós.

-Por isso, Kim e eu separamos um texto... Não se preocupem! Não é chato! – Disse Galileu ao ver a expressão de desânimo dos garotos.

O salão todo riu na mesma hora.

-Sabemos o quanto vocês suaram durante o ano todo e garanto que vocês não estariam aqui, se não fosse por causa da esperança, pela vontade de fazer algo diferente pela humanidade.

-Por isso mesmo que Galileu e eu escolhemos esse texto. Para mostrar que quando se acredita se vai longe. Além disso, é preciso acreditar em si mesmo para vencer. Você começa, Galileu?

-Sim! Vamos lá!

Galileu tirou o papel do bolso do blaiser e respirou fundo. Todos estavam em silêncio, aguardando as palavras do professor.

-Pegue o seu "sorriso" e presenteie a quem nunca teve um. Descubra uma "fonte" e banhe quem vive na lama. Use sua "valentia" para dar força e ânimo a quem não sabe lutar. Tenha "esperança" e viva em sua luz. Descubra o "amor". – Galileu sorriu quando disse isso e olhou para Aioria e Marin, se lembrando do buquê de rosas entregue em uma de suas aulas. – E passe a conhecer o mundo.

Nesse momento, Galileu entregou o microfone a Kim. O professor de biologia se preparou para continuar.

- Pegue um "raio de sol" e faça-o brilhar onde reina a escuridão. Pegue uma "lágrima" e ponha-a no rosto de quem nunca chorou. Descubra a "vida" e ensine-a a quem não sabe entendê-la. Pegue a sua "bondade" e dê-a a quem não sabe dar!

O salão todo, inclusive quem estava assistindo somente se levantou para bater palmas para o texto. Quando se acalmaram, o professor Kim continuou.

-Sejam sempre o sorriso, a fonte, a esperança, o amor, o raio de sol, até mesmo a lágrima. Sem lágrimas a vitória fica sem seu gosto real, sejam a vida e principalmente a bondade. Sejam exemplos bons.

-Nós acreditamos muito em vocês, queridos alunos!

Kanon e Máscara da Morte guiaram a bagunça a partir do final das palavras dos professores.

Calíope subiu ao palco novamente.

-Kanon, quando é que vamos colocar o plano em prática? – Perguntou Lígea aflita.

-Não sei se vou querer por o plano em prática.

-Kanon, o investigador está aí! Vai desistir agora?

-Eu não posso acusar o meu irmão na frente de todos!

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Aioria resolveu se intrometer.

De cima do palco, a orientadora olhava feio para os três. Seria possível não respeitar nem mesmo a própria formatura? Os três se calaram no mesmo momento.

-Gostaria de chamar aqui nossos dois oradores de turma: Saga e Miro.

Mais uma vez a turma fez bagunça para os dois que se encaminharam para o palco, porém, dessa vez, Kanon ficou quieto. Lígea olhava para Dohko com expressão raivosa. Não podia deixar o investigador a ver navios. Máscara da Morte cochichou no ouvido do amigo. Kanon negou para ele. O italiano ficou desesperado.

-Parece que Kanon está desistindo, Kamus.

-Como assim, Dohko?

-É o que a Lígea está tentando me dizer, Kamus.

-Ele não pode desistir agora! O investigador vai prender a todos nós por termos feito ele vir até aqui com o Afrodite! Vai achar que estamos zombando da cara dele!

A dupla já estava no palco quando as duas turmas se silenciaram. Quem tomou partido foi Miro.

-Saudações, caros colegas de turma!

-Saudações!

-Olá pessoal! – Disse Saga sorrindo.

Miro tomou o microfone das mãos de Saga.

-Estamos aqui para passar uma mensagem não somente para os alunos, mas a todos os presentes.

-Exatamente! Também preparamos um texto! – Continuou Saga – Mas é um texto diferente! Um texto que fala muito sobre nós.

-Fala sobre o ser humano e um sentimento muito poderoso que existe dentro de nós.

-A amizade! Você começa Miro!

-Tudo bem, Saga. – Miro olhou para todos, radiante. Estava com toda a atenção voltada para ele – Nós descobrimos que os amigos são de diferentes cores, pois existem diferentes tipos de amizade.

-Isso mesmo, porque os amigos se completam!

-Então... Começando... – Miro tirou o papel do bolso da calça – Há o Amigo "cor azul": Ele sempre traz palavras de paz e serenidade, dando-nos a impressão, ao ouvi-lo, de que estamos em contato direto com o céu ou com o profundo azul do mar. Ele nos eleva! – Miro deu um sorriso – Dohko, você é o Marciano da história!

A classe B toda deu risada. O chinês ficou sem graça.

-E digamos que da minha classe, Miro, essa pessoa é o Aldebaran. Como se sente em ser o Marciano da A, Debão?

Todos riram da brincadeira de Saga.

-Agora é a minha vez, Miro, de continuar. – Saga pegou o microfone – Há o amigo "cor amarela": Ele nos aquece, assim como o sol; faz-nos rir, sorrir e enxergar o amarelo brilho das estrelas bem ao alcance das nossas mãos. – Saga se virou para a dupla dinâmica– Meu irmão Kanon e Máscara da Morte as criaturas solares são vocês! Fizeram o que fizeram e estão aqui, até hoje!

Todos fizeram a maior festa, mas a dupla sorria apenas para não demonstrar o nervosismo.

-E como não pode deixar de faltar, na minha classe, essa pessoa solar é o Aioros! Sempre vivo, otimista e nos faz rir muito com seus foras e gafes!

-TINHA QUE SER O AIOROS! – As duas salas se uniram para gritar aquela frase. Até mesmo Aioros entrou na farra.

-Continuando... Há o amigo "cor laranja": Ele nos traz a sensação de vigor, saúde, enriquece nosso espírito com energias que são verdadeiras vitaminas para o nosso crescimento. – Miro sorriu – Sem querer me gabar, mas o laranja sou eu!

-Hahahaha! Nem é orgulhoso! Bom, da minha classe, o laranja... Também poderia ser eu, Miro. Assim, não deixo a bola toda para você.

Todos aplaudiram, concordando com os dois.

-Este aqui é bastante interessante, Miro. Quando eu peguei o texto para ler, nem precisei pensar duas vezes! Já estava na cara!

-Se for o amigo "cor vermelha", também sei alguém como ele!

-Acertou! Então, vou contar como ele é: Há o amigo "cor vermelha": É aquele que domina as regras de viver, é como nosso sangue. Ele acusa perigos, mas nunca nos abala a coragem. É pródigo em palavras apaixonadas e repletas de caloroso amor! – Saga virou para o mais orgulhoso dos amigos – Esse vermelhão, é você Aioria!

Aioria se levantou da cadeira, querendo que todos o vissem. A turma caiu na gargalhada.

-E da sua turma, Miro, quem é o "cor vermelha"?

-Tirando a parte de "repletas de caloroso amor" esse vai para o Shura!

-Valeu, Miro! – gritou o espanhol rindo.

-Calma... Tem mais. Há o amigo "cor roxa": Ele traz à tona nossa essência majestosa, como a dos reis e dos magos. Suas palavras têm nobreza, autoridade e sabedoria. – Quando Miro terminou de ler, ficou pensativo – Sabe, acho que se Afrodite estivesse aqui, ele se encaixaria nessas palavras, não concorda, Saga?

-Talvez. Na minha classe, eu diria que esse amigo "cor roxa" seria o Shaka. Ela remete exatamente o que ele é em essência.

Os colegas de Shaka até fizeram reverências para ele. O indiano ficou um pouco encabulado.

-Hum... Este aqui é bastante interessante. Vou ler, Miro.

-Sim, sim! Estou ansioso!

-Há o amigo "cor cinza": Ele nos ensina o silêncio, a internalização e o autoconhecimento. É um indutor a pensamentos e reflexões. Ajuda-nos a nos aprofundarmos em nós mesmos.

-Não consigo pensar em ninguém assim da minha classe, Saga.

-Mas na minha existe uma pessoa assim. Ele... É o Mu.

Todos olharam para o tibetano. Ele apenas sorriu com a analogia.

-Esse aqui é perfeito pra uma pessoa, Saga. Mas somente ela.

-Manda bala, Miro.

-Há o amigo "cor preta": Ele é mestre em mostrar nosso lado mais obscuro, com palavras geralmente duras, atinge-nos sem "anestesia" e, com boas intenções, leva-nos a melhor considerar nossas atitudes perante a vida. – Neste momento Miro se virou para todos os alunos – Sabem quem é ele?

-KAMUS! – Todos gritaram juntos em coro.

O francês cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso tímido. Não falou nada. Lígea fazia sinais com a mão para Dohko.

-Não estou entendendo o que ela quer, Kamus.

-Acho que ela está mandando você subir no palco com ela, Dohko.

-Mas eu não posso fazer isso!

-É melhor a gente fazer alguma coisa logo.

-E para finalizar, há o amigo "cor branca": Esse nos revela verdades nascidas da vivência e da incorporação de conhecimentos. Ele nos prova que, não só ele, mas também todos os outros têm verdades aprendidas para partilhar conosco.

-Então, Saga, acho que todos nós temos um pouco da cor branca, não acha?

-Com certeza, Miro! Todos nós precisamos da verdade e da sinceridade para construirmos qualquer coisa sólida.

O salão todo bateu palma para a conclusão dos dois rapazes. Foi nesse momento que Lígea saiu de seu lugar, agarrou a mão de Dohko e o puxou para cima do palco.

-Que bonito, Saga! Ensinando coisas sobre a verdade quando a verdade mesmo é que você é um ÓTIMO mentiroso!

Lá de baixo ninguém entendia nada, apenas Kamus, Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Lígea? Ainda não acabamos o discurso!

-E nem vai acabar, Saga! Eu não agüento mais ouvir as suas mentiras lá do meu lugar! Você é um dissimulado! Um louco!

-Lígea... Acalme-se...

-Me acalmar, Dohko? Como? Não era você que queria provar a inocência do Afrodite? – Lígea olhou para todos ao redor – Investigador Hipérion, onde o senhor está? Apareça agora e venha prender o verdadeiro culpado do roubo!

Todos começaram a se assustar. Os pais dos alunos conversavam entre si de forma aflita. Os professores também não estavam entendendo a atitude da garota. Eugeu se levantou e foi conferir a discussão de perto. Hipérion apareceu da sombra, levando Afrodite pelo braço. Pararam bem no meio do salão e não subiram no palco. Ele encarava a grega com uma expressão bem raivosa em seu rosto. Kamus aguardava parado a continuação dos dizeres de Lígea.

-O senhor está diante do ladrão de cheques, provas e as chaves do carro do professor Eugeu! Foi ele! – Lígea apontou para Saga.

Miro olhava incrédulo para o colega orador.

-Lígea, você enlouqueceu, foi? Eu não roubei nada! Com que base você alega isso?

-Você ia bem em Grego! Podia fazer a prova de novo sem problema nenhum! Depois, você comprou o colar para a Kia, no valor de 800 euros! O valor do cheque do Eugeu! E depois, você é ótimo em salto em altura!

Um "oh!" ressoou pelo local. Afrodite tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Hipérion aguardava a defesa de Saga. O grego olhou para o seu pai. Estava nitidamente desapontado. Kanon começou a chorar.

-Não! – Gritou ele saindo de seu lugar – Não foi o Saga! Fui eu!

-Não faça isso, Kanon! Seu irmão é que cometeu o crime! Ele que deve pagar por isso!

-Não! Nós somos iguais, a noite ninguém percebe nossas diferenças!- Kanon andou com as pernas bambas até o investigador Hipérion e se ajoelhou perante ele – Fui eu, pode me levar. O meu... Meu irmão não... Não tem culpa de nada! Fui eu...

Lígea pela primeira vez teve pena de Kanon. Não podia deixar que ele pagasse pelo crime do irmão.

-Investigador, o Kanon está fazendo isso porque não quer que o pai dele fique desapontado com o Saga, mas o próprio Saga sabe que é o culpado! – Ela se virou para o amigo – Como você consegue deixar que seu irmão se entregue em seu lugar, Saga?

-MAS NÃO FUI EU! EU PEDI O DINHEIRO PARA O COLAR PARA O MEU PAI! ELE ESTÁ AQUI, PERGUNTE A ELE, LÍGEA!

-Você pode ter gastado ele então com outras coisas! Vamos Saga, assuma! Foi você!

-Lígea...

-Não tente me acalmar, Dohko! Foi ele! Uma pessoa que confiei muito! Que fingiu ser meu amigo! É um enorme mentiroso!

-CHEGA!!!!! PAREM DE ACUSAR O SAGA! EU SEI QUE NÃO FOI ELE!

_Continua..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí, querem fazer um bolão de quem foi o ladrão e quem sabe quem foi?! Gente, já desejo um Feliz Natal!! Cheio de paz, luz e harmonia.


	40. Finalmente, a verdade

Pessoal!! Perdoem a demora! Espero que tenham tido uma passagem de ano maravilhosa e um natal repleto de paz. Estive viajando, tinha planejado postar por lá, mas como o lugar onde eu fui era literalmente no meio do nada, não deu. Gostei de ver as apostas. Mas agora vamos conferir o último dos capítulos da minha fanfic. Espero que gostem. Leiam até o final. Há uma surpresa para vocês, leitores. Muito obrigada por tudo!!! E vamos lá!

**Capítulo 40**

**Finalmente, a verdade!**

-Eu sabia que o retardado do Mu tinha algo a ver! – Disse Kanon sem mostrar surpresa.

Todos olhavam perplexos para o tibetano.

-Espere aí! – Lígea desceu correndo do palco até o colega – Como é que você sabe que não foi o Saga o ladrão de provas?

-Porque eu... Eu vi.

-E por que viu? – Hipérion foi até Mu levando Afrodite consigo.

-Quando Kanon e Máscara da Morte deram a idéia, eles me chamaram de covarde, molenga... Aí eu fui até o colégio à noite para executar a idéia deles...

-E por que não colocou o plano dos dois em prática?

Era essa a resposta que todos aguardavam ansiosos. Miro e Saga não desgrudavam os olhos do amigo. Aldebaran não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas olhava para o tibetano com raiva e ao mesmo tempo pena.

-Uma pessoa chegou antes, senhor... Estava mais adiantada... Então eu resolvi recuar.

-Então, se não foi Saga, quem foi? – Hipérion olhava para o garoto firmemente.

Mu nesse momento olhou para todos no salão. Seus pais e irmãos olhavam-no decepcionados. Kia estava espantada, lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

-Não... É que... – Ele abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

De súbito, Aldebaran levantou da cadeira que ocupava e foi até seu melhor amigo. Não conseguiu se controlar. Pegou o amigo pelos colarinhos e o encostou-se a seu rosto. Com o punho cerrado perto de sua face, disse energicamente:

-VOCÊ VAI FALAR QUEM FOI, SENÃO EU TE ARREBENTO A CARA!

-Pelo amor de Zeus, Aldebaran! Tenha calma! – Gritou Dohko.

O brasileiro ignorou o pedido do chinês.

-Vai logo, Mu, fala!

O tibetano abaixou a cabeça. Quando a levantou, viu os grandes olhos azuis de seu amigo condenado injustamente.

-Como você teve coragem de me entregar no lugar do verdadeiro bandido, Mu? Me liberte, por favor.

-Chega de enrolação! – Hipérion se exaltou – Guardas, algemem a testemunha ocular, quem sabe assim ele solte a língua mais depressa.

-Por que está prendendo o Mu se ele não fez nada? – Perguntou Dohko.

-Exatamente por não ter feito absolutamente nada. Sabia desde o início quem era o culpado e não disse nada, deixou que outro assumisse o lugar do verdadeiro autor do crime e consentiu com o crime – O investigador olhou novamente para o tibetano – Porém... Posso pensar em amenizar a pena dele se ele quiser colaborar...

-Por favor, Mu... Me liberte... – Afrodite suplicava.

-Tudo bem, eu falo.

O salão foi tomado por um silêncio ensurdecedor.

Mu respirou fundo.

-Foi o Aioros.

-Ha ha ha! – Um riso ecoou pelo salão. – Inventa outra, Mu!

-Não estou inventando nada, Aioria. Foi mesmo o seu irmão.

-Mu, acho que você precisa é de óculos!

Agora era Aioria quem caminhava com passos duros até a "celebridade" do momento.

-Inventa outro! – O grego já chegou partindo para cima do colega.

Shaka e Aldebaran seguraram Aioria antes de um soco ser desferido.

-Me larguem! Vou mostrar pra ele a verdade!

-Pare, Aioria. Tudo bem, eu confesso. Fui eu.

O salão começou a ferver de comentários. Voltaram a atenção para Aioros.

-Por que você fez isso? – Aioria ainda custava a acreditar que seu irmão tinha sido o autor do crime.

Hipérion e todo o corpo docente do colégio esperava uma explicação de Aioros. Completamente sem jeito, o rapaz começou a explicar.

-Ah... Todo mundo ia se ferrar... O Kanon e o Máscara da Morte deram todas as coordenadas, então eu fui lá e fiz. Não queria meus amigos ferrados.

-Você nunca foi de mentir, Aioros! Pare de fazer cena.

-Aioria...

Foi nesse momento que Aioria parou de falar. Como se estivesse levando um eletrochoque em sua mente, se lembrou:

"**_-Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado, Aioria._**

_**-Obrigado eu, Aioros. Vou sempre te defender. **_

_**-Independente do que eu tenha feito?**_

**_-Independente..."_**

O chão de Aioria começou a se abrir. Marin pegou em sua mão para oferecer-lhe conforto. A troca de olhares entre os irmãos foi intensa.

Porém, Hipérion tirou a concentração dos dois.

-E por que deixou que Afrodite ser entregue em seu lugar?

-Bem, eu tenho uma explicação bastante plausível para o senhor, investigador Hipérion.

O investigador olhou para Miro, que falava ao microfone.

-Nosso grupo de estudos, que inclui Aioros, Shura, Dohko, Kamus e eu, fomos até a casa de Afrodite prestar solidariedade ao nosso amigo, pois ele estava faltando às aulas. Quando subi para ir ao banheiro, eu vi um casado jogado atrás de um vaso na sala do colega. Por isso insisti e fui incisivo quando o culpei. Não tinha pensado que haviam colocado a prova lá.

-Eu não sabia que ele estava sendo acusado. Na verdade, eu sabia que ele ia ser incriminado porque o Shura deixou o casaco na casa dele quando fomos visitá-lo num dia em que ele estava mal. Mas eu fiquei com muito remorso...

Agora todos olharam para Shura. O espanhol queimava de raiva.

-Tinha que ser você, Aioros!

-Nossa, desculpe, Shura! Desculpe... Eu falei sem perceber!

Ninguém acreditava no que estavam ouvindo.

Lígea desceu do palco e foi até o grego.

-Aioros, você fez todo mundo de idiota!

-Não Lígea, todos subestimaram o Aioros. – Comentou Kamus. – Inclusive o "supremo e idolatrado" investigador Miro. – Terminou o francês ironizando.

Afrodite olhava tristemente para Aioros. Justo... Ele?

-Foi mal Afrodite, mas a jaqueta foi idéia do Shura... Sabe como é essa questão de mulher... Alguém... Precisa ser jogado pra escanteio e como o Shura ama a Shina...

-Aioros, se você continuar abrindo o bico, eu vou arrancar a sua arcada dentária! – Disse Shura vermelho de raiva.

Shina o observava perplexa.

-Eu não acredito que estive namorando um marginal! – Gritou Shina –Você não tem escrúpulos, Shura! Não possui coração!

Agora o que era tristeza, se transformava em raiva para Afrodite. Cerrou os punhos fortemente.

-Espere aí... Então como o Shura ama a Shina ele vai na minha casa, coloca a jaqueta lá e fica com a garota dos meus sonhos? É isso Aioros? Vocês dois me mandaram pra cadeia pra ficarem com o caminho livre?

-É mais ou menos isso... Mas você entende, não entende? – Disse Aioros.

-NÃO! – Gritou o sueco – EU NUNCA VOU PERDOAR O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM!

De repente o salão todo começou a comentar as atitudes dos garotos. Um tumulto começou quando os pais de Shura e Aioros tentaram chegar perto de seus filhos.

-Você é um retardado, Miro! Fez a gente roubar a jaqueta do Mu pra inocentá-lo, pra depois mandar outro no lugar do culpado. Que GÊNIO, hein?

-E ainda ficou sem a gostosuda da orientadora, Kanon.

-Calem a boca! Eu fiz o meu serviço e impressionei bem.

-Como é que é? Roubaram minha jaqueta? – Mu olhou para a dupla.

-A gente precisava provar nossa inocência. – Respondeu Máscara da Morte.

-E também, quem deu a idéia foi o Miro. – Terminou de dizer Kanon.

-Não acredito! Foram vocês que mexeram no meu armário! No dia em que o carro do Aldebaran foi arrombado!

-Como é que é? Vocês dois tiveram a ver com o vidro do meu carro quebrado?

-Ah, Debão... O seguro não cobriu?

-Não interessa, Máscara da Morte!

-Entenda, Deba, o que eu e Mask fizemos foi apenas para nos livrar da culpa do roubo...

-Não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo... – Hipérion olhou para dupla severamente.

-Será que dá pra continuar com a história do roubo das provas? Eu quero ficar livre logo! – Gritou Afrodite.

A festa tinha se transformado em uma bagunça. Professores conversavam entre si, quando ouviram a voz grave e severa conhecida falar ao microfone.

-Bonito roubar provas por seus amigos, Aioros. – Ironizou Eugeu – Mais bonito ainda derrubar estátuas, danificar a estrutura do colégio, mas isso é o de menos. O que eu quero saber é ONDE ESTÁ MEU CHEQUE!

Aioros de olhos arregalados olhou para o palco. Engoliu em seco antes de dizer:

-Eu perdi! Acredita professor?

-VOCÊ O QUÊ?

-Perdi. Eu ia comprar uma jóia para a Ísis com metade. A outra metade, Shura ia presentear a Shina, mas ele ficou uma fera comigo quando soube.

-Aioros, quando é que você vai parar de colocar o meu nome no meio dessa história?

-Mas Shura, você ficou puto porque queria metade!

-AIOROS!!

Os pais de Aioros se lamentavam até se acabar. Aioria não conseguia mais encarar o irmão. O pai de Shura disse olhando em seus olhos que ele não era mais seu filho. Hipérion se aproximou dos dois, junto de Afrodite.

-Vocês não valem nada! – Gritava o sueco.

-Não mesmo! – Aioria com os olhos marejados e a voz firme como sempre, foi até o irmão. O encarou bem nos olhos.

-No dia do seu aniversário, você veio com uma conversinha me perguntando se eu o perdoaria por qualquer coisa que você tivesse feito. No dia, Aioros, eu disse que perdoaria. Mas hoje, hoje eu mudei de idéia. Nunca, mas NUNCA pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer algo desse tipo!

-Mas eu fiz isso pensando em você também, Aioria!

Hipérion começou a perceber que a situação entre os irmãos ia se intensificar, tratou de tomar uma atitude depressa.

-Então, já temos o ladrão e o seu cúmplice. Vamos embora para a delegacia. Chega de palhaçada.

-Mas eu gostei mesmo do seu distintivo, senhor investigador!

-Cale a boca, Aioros! – Gritou Shura enquanto estava sendo algemado – Nós estamos sendo presos, ainda não caiu na real?

Hipérion soltou Afrodite. O sueco foi correndo e deu um abraço bastante apertado em Dohko e Kamus.

-Obrigado, Kamus. Obrigado, Dohko. Eu ainda estaria naquela delegacia se não fossem vocês. E talvez na próxima semana eu teria sido transferido para o Presídio de Atenas.

-Não precisa nos agradecer – Disse Kamus seriamente – Estamos do lado da verdade.

-E queríamos que você soubesse que você tem amigos e que pode contar com eles, sempre que precisar.

-Muito, muito obrigado mesmo.

As emoções do sueco não puderam ser contidas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na ida até a porta do salão, Aioria estava acompanhado de Marin.

-Me perdoe, Aioria... Fiz isso pensando em todos. – Disse novamente Aioros, tentando se justificar.

-Você sujou o nome da família. Tenho vergonha de você. Nunca mais dirija palavras para a minha pessoa. Sujou o nome dos nossos pais, destruiu nosso patrimônio, seu... Seu... Traidor!

Os olhos de Aioros começaram a lacrimejar.

-Vamos andando... – Hipérion conduzia os dois até a viatura estacionada na portaria do clube.

"_Espero que algum dia você me perdoe, Aioria..."_

Ao chegarem no último degrau das escadas, uma voz feminina chamou por Hipérion.

Os três olharam para trás e ficaram fascinados com a garota morena de olhos amendoados. O vestido dourado e o colar exuberante exaltavam sua beleza. Tinha duas taças enormes de vinho em suas mãos.

-Sim? – Perguntou o investigador.

Ela caminhou sorrindo até Aioros. Um sorriso irônico. Parou em sua frente.

-Ísis... Eu espero que você...

Mas ela não deixou que ele sequer terminasse a frase. Num gesto impiedoso jogou o conteúdo da taça na cara de seu ex-namorado.

-Esta é por todas as vezes que você derrubou coisas em mim. – Depois jogou novamente o conteúdo da outra taça – E esta é por ser completamente sem vergonha!

-I-Ísis! – Gritou Aioros completamente ensopado.

A garota ignorou o chamado e continuou subindo as escadarias para o salão.

Shura estava muito irritado para rir, mas o investigador não poupou o sorriso.

-Vejo que sua fama com as mulheres também não é das melhores, Aioros. Vamos, entrem! Ainda preciso buscar o outro meliante.

Hipérion voltou para o salão e logo localizou Mu. Ele permanecia quieto e de cabeça baixa.

Enquanto o investigador andava com Mu ao seu lado, foi parado por Saga.

-Será que o senhor não me concede 5 minutos para falar com ele?

-Sim. Estarei esperando logo ali. – Hipérion apontou um pilar do salão que não ficava muito longe.

-Eu achei a sua atitude... Muito digna, Mu.

-Não, não foi Saga. Eu escondi isso esse tempo todo. Só piorei a situação para mim mesmo.

-Mas mesmo assim, foi corajoso. E não deixou que me acusassem.

-Fiz isso porque... Depois daquela nossa conversa... Eu refleti muito. Quando eu vi a Lígea te acusando, meu coração apertou muito. Não podia...

-Muito obrigado, Mu. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar...

O tibetano sorriu e depois abaixou a cabeça.

-Não, Saga. Obrigado... Eu acho que... Você podia ficar com a Kia agora... Ela não vai mais me querer... Depois disso tudo.

-Não diga bobagens! Você não fez nada! Vai sair de lá logo, confie em mim.

Vendo que a conversa ia se estender, Hipérion se aproximou dos dois.

-Seu tempo terminou, Mu. Vamos indo.

Aldebaran aguardava o amigo na porta, com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas.

-Por que, Mu?

-Me desculpa, Aldebaran... Eu... Eu não sou tão corajoso como você.

-Pra que? Você se meteu em roubada o ano todo, cara! Você percebeu que só fez isso? – Aldebaran pegou na camisa do tibetano novamente – Boletim, se envolveu com a garota de outro, ia roubar as provas!

-Eu errei, Aldebaran. Vou... Vou pagar por isso. Melhor você... Me soltar.

-Qual seu problema, Mu? Por que você foge das coisas?

-Aldebaran, preciso levá-lo agora. Melhor vocês conversarem sobre isso em uma outra ocasião.

O investigador deixou o salão levando o tibetano consigo.

Quando eles chegaram até o carro, Hipérion abriu a porta e ficou esperando uma atitude do garoto de cabelos lilás.

-O que está esperando para entrar?

-Er... Shura e Aioros estão aí dentro?

-Claro, onde você queria que eles estivessem? Numa banheira de hidromassagem, Mu?

-É que... Eu...

-Hum... – Hipérion coçou o queixo como costumava fazer – Está com medo dos dois?

Mu olhava assustado para o investigador.

-Melhor não ter, afinal, vocês estão juntos nessa situação...

-Ele... Eles vão querer se vingar de mim!

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes. Vamos logo, você já enrolou demais! – O investigador empurrou o tibetano para dentro do carro.

Quando ele entrou no carro, viu Aioros todo ensopado e um olhar de Shura de poucos amigos.

-O que vocês disserem a partir de agora poderá ser usado contra vocês no tribunal! – Hipérion fez questão de lembrá-los.

Os três seguiram para a delegacia em silêncio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que o tumulto cessou, Kudrav e sua família, juntamente com Amadeu, Lisandra e Pietro foram para a delegacia atrás de seus filhos, houve a entrega de diplomas e depois disso, a banda começou a tocar loucamente hits dos anos 80.

Afrodite foi atrás do diretor para saber de sua situação e Shion acalmou o rapaz dizendo que ele poderia fazer as provas de segunda chamada, não perderia o ano por causa da acusação feita por Miro.

Num canto, Lígea, Dohko, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Kamus comentavam do plano que havia dado certo.

-Nunca imaginei que fossem o Aioros e Shura os culpados! – Exclamou Dohko!

-Saga, me desculpa por tê-lo acusado daquela maneira... – Lígea se sentiu muito constrangida. – Mas tínhamos evidências...

-Tudo bem, eu sempre fui muito misterioso.

-Ainda bem que o Kanon não foi preso em seu lugar!

-Pois é... – Saga olhou para o irmão – Kanon... Obrigado por querer me salvar... Eu cheguei a duvidar que você se sacrificaria por mim.

-Ah Saga, você me pentelha, mas é meu irmão. O preferido! Não ia deixar a sua imagem ser destruída, apesar de não te achar bonzinho.

Saga riu.

-Que bom que tudo foi resolvido! Agora todos estamos em paz! – Comentou Dohko – Obrigado, Kamus. Sem você, estaríamos perdidos.

-Eu apenas estou ao lado da verdade.

-Certo... Lígea... Você não vai falar nada pro Kanon?

A garota corou.

-Agora não...

-Agora, sim!

Kanon esperava a garota se pronunciar de braços cruzados.

-Me desculpe, Kanon... – A voz de Lígea parecia entalada – Eu fiz um pré-julgamento a seu respeito...

-Relaxa, mulher! Tô tão acostumado! Já fui expulso de outros colégios por causa de pré-julgamentos.

-Ora, mas que petulante!

-Bom, vejo vocês mais tarde. Até logo.

O francês deixou o grupo conversando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodite conversava com a mãe quando foi abordado por Shina.

-Dite... Posso falar com você?

-Claro! Você está bem? Viu! Não fui eu mesmo! Eu sabia que estavam tramando contra mim!

-Eu tinha certeza de que não tinha sido você, querido.

-Mesmo?

-Sim... Você tem uma alma nobre... Jamais se colocaria naquela situação.

-Você é maravilhosa, Shina. Obrigado por acreditar em mim.

-Você me perdoa por ter te deixado? Você me aceitaria de volta?

-Claro que perdôo! Quem sou eu para julgar alguém?

-Te fizeram muito mal, você sofreu demais. Prometo proteger seu coração para sempre, Dite.

-Tudo bem, Shina. Mas eu te ajudo!

Os dois sorriram. Shina deu um abraço no sueco. Ele a separou de imediato.

-Estou sujo, com essa roupa horrorosa! Não me abrace! Você está linda, arrumada e perfumada!

-Não importa, Dite. Gosto do que você é por dentro. Não é só sua beleza física que me atrai. É você todo.

Quando a italiana deixou Afrodite para se encontrar com seus pais, o sueco se virou para a mãe:

-Ela me ama de verdade, mãe!

-Como não poderia, querido?

Afrodite explodiu de felicidade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka e Nínel se sentaram juntos a mesa onde Aioria e Marin estavam. A japonesa tentava consolar em vão o namorado.

-Eu não acredito que ele tenha feito isso, Marin! Não acredito!

-Procure se acalmar, Aioria... Quando a poeira baixar, vocês conversam e se resolvem.

-Nunca mais quero falar com ele. Ele não é mais meu irmão.

Depois dessa frase, Aioria começou a chorar.

-Infelizmente ele nunca vai deixar de ser seu irmão, Aioria – Disse Shaka bastante triste – Vocês possuem o mesmo sangue.

-Não importa se o sangue é o mesmo, Shaka! O que importa é que ele manchou o nome da família eternamente. Vou ser apontado pelos outros como "o irmão do ladrão". E isso eu não vou suportar!

-Aioria, quer um conselho? – Nínel respirou fundo ao dizer isso.

-Que conselho? Pra eu ir lá visitar aquele idiota na prisão?

-Não... Eu só acho que você precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar agora... Seus pais vão precisar muito de você... Pense nisso.

Os três que o acompanhavam o fitaram em silêncio. O grego começou a chorar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kia andava desolada pelo salão.

"_Meu amado Mu... Não pode ter feito o que fez... Por que?..."_

Andava de um lado para o outro, absorta em seus pensamentos. Estava tão fora da realidade quando trombou com Saga.

-Me... Me desculpe.- Disse ela sem jeito.

-Quer conversar, Kia?

-Você está sozinho, Saga?

-Claro, Kia. Com quem eu estaria?

-Não sei...

-É uma pena o Mu ter sido preso logo hoje, não?

-Pois é...

Os dois caminharam juntos até uma varanda que havia no salão. Ficaram observando as estrelas.

-Kia, você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?

-Muito.

-Então, tenho certeza de que você vai esperar ele sair de lá, pra vocês ficarem juntos...

Os olhos de Kia se encheram de lágrimas. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Não chore, vou pedir para meu pai arranjar um bom advogado para ele.

-Puxa vida, Saga... Eu me sinto tão mal por ter feito... Ter feito tudo aquilo com você...

-Aquilo é passado. Quero ver você feliz, Kia. Mesmo que seja com outra pessoa. Sua felicidade é o mais importante para mim.

-Você... É tão... Compreensivo.

-Não, eu sou um babaca. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Você será feliz com ele. Eu sei que ele também a ama.

Saga saiu de perto da árabe com o coração estraçalhado.

-Espere, Saga!

-O que foi?

-Muito... Obrigada...

-Disponha, Kia. – E ele entrou no salão novamente.

Aldebaran, mais recomposto, já estava se divertindo mais com a sua companhia, Isabel. Máscara da Morte estava com a sua garotinha da oitava série e Kanon dançava freneticamente com Nix.

-Kanon, me diga, você já tem 18 anos?

-Sim, fiz dia 30 de maio.

-Certo, então.

-Por que, professora Nix?

-Pra eu não ser indiciada por pedofilia.

Kanon riu do comentário da professora. Ela abraçou o rapaz com ternura.

Depois disso, o grego saiu para pegar uma bebida. Encontrou Miro sozinho, observando a festa e vendo Calíope dançar com o marido, Arístoteles, professor de História e Geografia.

-Sabe Miro, tu é mais panaca que o Aioros, sabia?

-Não enche, Kanon.

-Fez de tudo pra ficar com a coroa e agora ficou aí, chupando o dedo.

O grego revirou os olhos.

-Vixi, vou bater em retirada. O sargento ta vindo aí – Disse Kanon ao ver Kamus se aproximando.

A dupla deu um tapa nas costas de Miro e saiu na direção oposta enquanto o francês se aproximava.

-Ainda se metendo com aquela dupla...

-Ah Kamus, hoje é o último dia que estaremos juntos, não dá tempo de tentar bolar algum plano...

-Sabe Miro, por um bom tempo cheguei a suspeitar de você.

-É mesmo? Ora Kamus, eu nunca ia queimar o meu filme com a minha musa eterna.

-Você exagera. Não comece.

Os dois foram caminhando até o jardim.

-Te desejo um futuro brilhante, Kamus. Vou te deixar a sós. Você precisa. – Disse Miro ao ver quem estava se aproximando.

Kamus se sentou em um dos bancos de cimento que havia naquele jardim gigantesco. Se perdeu em seus pensamentos e quando percebeu, estava derramando lágrimas. Pensou em todo o ano escolar, na sua carreira e naqueles olhos, naquela garota que o deixava sem jeito. Então não percebeu quando a garota de amarelo já estava postada em sua frente.

-Por que está chorando, Kamus?

Kamus enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas.

-Não estou chorando, Anisah.

-Entendo... Foi um cisco que caiu em seu olho. Ou melhor, nos dois...

-Eu estava aqui pensando no que aconteceu... Roubo de provas... Teve uma época em que eu temia que o ladrão fosse o Miro...

-Por que?

-Porque ele é muito exagerado, mergulha de cabeça quando se apaixona, isso faz mal para o cérebro.

-Minha nossa, Kamus, como pode dizer isso? – Anisah o olhou desapontada.

-Veja as atitudes do rapaz...

-Kamus... – Ela pegou a mão do francês – O Miro... Exagerou... Perdeu o equilíbrio... As coisas não precisam ser da maneira que foram com ele.

-Não! Não posso me transformar num desequilibrado por causa de um sentimento barato!

-Você só vai se transformar se você quiser! E eu sei que você é diferente do Miro!

-Você... Acha que eu devo mesmo me apaixonar, Anisah?

-Eu não posso dizer a você o que fazer, Kamus. – A pequena árabe fez o olhar que ele tanto temia.

"_Só mais algumas horas, Kamus! Só mais algumas horas!"_

-Anisah... Eu...

Kamus estava sentando no banco e Anisah em pé em sua frente. Ela curvou as costas para ficar próxima ao rosto dele. Seus narizes quase se encostavam. Seus olhares estavam fixos.

"_Ai não Kamus... Você está perdendo o controle... Esse perfume que ela está usando... A maquiagem... O vestido... A inteligência dela... Não Kamus, não se renda... Não se torne um babaca."_

-Não tenha medo de mim, Kamus... Eu nunca faria mal para você...

Os olhares continuavam fixos. Aos poucos ela foi fechando os olhos e se aproximando mais. Ele percebeu que "aquela coisa quente" dentro de seu peito o atacou de novo, tirando sua concentração. Quando percebeu, seus lábios já estavam colados com os dela. Finalmente, Kamus, tinha se rendido àquela paixão.

Enquanto isso, dentro do salão, tocava uma música, que seria inesquecível para ele.

_Marvin Berry and the Starlighters - Earth Angel_

_Earth angel, Earth angel, will you be mine?_

_My darling dear, love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

_Earth angel, Earth angel, oh one I adore,_

_Love you for ever, and ever more._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

_I fell for you, and I knew_

_The vision of your love's loveliness._

_I hope and I pray, that some day_

_I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness._

_Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine._

_My darling dear, love you all the time._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

_I fell for you, and I knew_

_The vision of your love's loveliness._

_I hope and I pray, that some day_

_I'll be the vision, the vision of your happiness._

_Oh, oh, oh, Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine._

_My darling dear, love you for all time._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim, a formatura e o ano letivo na Escola do Zodíaco terminou, com a alegria de alguns e tristeza de outros.

-Eu não te disse, Kanon, que a verdade aparecia de qualquer jeito?

-É, Saga. Nunca mais eu duvido de suas palavras.

Todos fizeram um brinde para a nova fase que ia começar.

Miro se aproximou lentamente até seu melhor amigo e o chamou num canto.

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa...

-O que é? – Perguntou Kamus, porém sem demonstrar muita curiosidade.

-Será que sua preciosidade poderia nos dar licença por alguns instantes?

Anisah afirmou com a cabeça se separou dos dois.

Quando ela já estava longe o suficiente dos dois, Miro colocou seu braço por cima do ombro de Kamus e o levou novamente até o jardim.

-Pronto, agora, não há ninguém nos vendo.

-Certo, o que você quer, Miro?

O grego sorriu. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos de seu terno e tirou um papel dobrado.

-Só vou te mostrar porque sei que você não vai abrir o bico.

Miro entregou o papel para Kamus.

O francês pegou com cuidado e quando desdobrou, ficou chocado.

-MON DIEU! Miro! Isso... Isso é o...

-Sim... – Novamente o grego sorriu.

-Então você...

-Não... Eu diria... "Achado não é roubado".

-Você não vai devolver? – Perguntou Kamus aflito.

-Pra eu me ferrar junto com aqueles três? Não. Hehehe. Fala aí, Kamus, eu sou muito sortudo.

-Não... Eu prefiro não me envolver nisso.

Dizendo isso os dois voltaram novamente ao salão para o encerramento da festa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioros e Shura foram condenados por 2 anos de prisão, sendo que no segundo, podiam cumprir pena no regime semi-aberto. Faziam serviços comunitários ao longo do dia e voltavam para dormir na prisão. O mesmo se sucedeu ao garoto Mu, porém sua pena foi de apenas 8 meses. Quanto aos outros garotos? Bem, Aioria se alistou no Exército Grego e Marin se inscreveu no curso de Enfermagem. Assim, se seu namorado fosse para a guerra, poderia ser escalada também. Porém, as brigas não deixavam de acontecer. Aioria cortou completamente as relações com seu irmão mais velho Aioros. Este se inscreveu após sair da prisão no curso de Filosofia que tanto sonhara. Shura e Kia em Educação Física. Máscara da Morte era o estudante mais entusiasmado do curso de Jornalismo, assim como Kanon na Química. Seu sonho era montar uma bomba atômica. Dohko e Lígea foram para o Direito. Ninguém se surpreendeu quando ela disse que preferia a promotoria e nem quando Dohko disse querer se especializar na defesa. Saga entrou para Letras, como sempre muito estudioso. Mu e Shaka continuaram juntos, na medicina, embora em anos diferentes. Nínel dava seu show em Artes Cênicas e era párea para Ísis na Dança. Aldebaran se inscreveu para Ciências Sociais. Tinha planos de voltar para o Brasil mais tarde. Shina entrou para Moda e seu namorado Afrodite para a Biologia. Ia ser um ótimo botânico. Miro, com seu nariz empinado, parecia mandar no seu curso de Administração. E o Boneco de Neve, digo, Kamus, finalmente se inscreveu para a Física, na Grécia mesmo e vocês sabem porque não sabem?

E assim termina a estória da Escola do Zodíaco, porque o que rolou na Universidade Federal de Atenas, isso... Isso já é uma outra história.

**FIM**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Agora os meus agradecimentos especiais: **

**Rada, companheiro firme e forte, que sempre esteve ao meu lado em todos os acontecimentos da minha vida até agora... Obrigada por me ajudar com suas opiniões sobre as personalidades dos garotos. Sua imaginação sempre me ajudou muito. Te devo várias! **

**Mila (Cherry Miluxa): Que riu muito das piadas do Aioros, que me ajudou no capítulo da festa à fantasia, que também sempre me deu dicas e sugestões visando a melhoria da história.**

**Davi – Justiceiro do Tempo: Caramba, muito obrigada mesmo, cara, sempre me dando conselhos sensatos e me ajudando também com sugestões. Ah! Quem não gostou do ladrão Aioros e cúmplice Shura, podem mandar pedradas neste rapaz, pois chegamos ao consenso juntos!**

**E claro, às leitoras e leitores:**

**_Lady, Maia Sorovar, Wlademir, Pollyanna, Nakuru-Potter, Felipe do Amaral, Gemini no Raye, Srta Kido, Paulo, Deby Gomes, Hizuka Meiyumi (te adoro moça), Nicky Sama, Pan Kit, _****_Kalli Cyr Charlott_********Pisces Amanda-chan****, Dana 007, ****XxLininhaxX****, Lady Kao, Lou, ****Gemini Kaoru****, Gabi Cotrim, Lou, Lamari, Ray Shimizu, Kari Kari, Isis de Cisne, Rachel, Akemi, Jéssica, Sesshoumaru,youkai, Youko Estressada, Daji-Chan, lu-hiei e Brenda.**

**Que sempre me motivavam a continuar escrevendo, apesar dos pesares que passei durante esse tempo em que me dediquei à fic.**

**Mil perdões se vocês não gostaram do ladrão, mil perdões se descaracterizei personagens, mas é minha primeira fic. Espero na próxima tomar mais cuidado, certo? Foi uma experiência maravilhosa. **

**Adoro todos vocês! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Muitos beijos e abraços: Chibi Hypnos!**

**Da Svidannia!**


End file.
